Aprendiendo a Vivir sin Ti
by Alana-mb
Summary: Christian Grey ha desaparecido, se desconoce que sucedió con su Helicóptero, se presume que esta muerto... Esta historia narra lo que ocurre después de este amargo suceso Los Personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a E.L. James
1. Prólogo

**POV Anastasia**

Estamos en un bar cerca de SIP, José y yo, he estado llamando a Christian desde hace horas y solo me atiende su buzón, no puedo dejar de sentirme un poco preocupada. Trato de hacer conversación con José cuando de pronto se escucha una voz muy familiar, no la había oído en dos semanas...

— ¡Ana! —Me doy la vuelta, y ahí están Kate y Ethan. Ella está guapísima, con un bronceado fantástico, tonos rojizos en su rubia cabellera y una preciosa y deslumbrante sonrisa. Viste una camisola blanca y unos tejanos ajustados del mismo color que le hacen un tipo estupendo. Todo el mundo la mira. Yo me levanto de un salto para darle un abrazo. ¡Oh, cómo la he echado de menos!

Ella me aparta un poco para examinarme bien. Me mira de arriba abajo y yo me ruborizo.

—Has adelgazado. Mucho. Y estás distinta. Pareces más mayor. ¿Qué ha pasado? —dice con una actitud muy maternal—. Me gusta tu vestido. Te sienta bien.

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste. Ya te lo contaré luego, cuando estemos solas. —Ahora mismo no estoy preparada para la santa inquisidora Katherine Kavanagh. Ella me mira con suspicacia.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta cariñosamente.

—Sí —respondo sonriendo, aunque estaría mejor si supiera dónde está Christian.

—Estupendo.

—Hola, Ethan. Le sonrío, y él me da un pequeño abrazo.

—Hola, Ana —me susurra al oído.

— ¿Qué tal la comida con Mia? —le pregunto.

—Interesante —contesta, muy críptico. ¿Oh?

—Ethan, ¿conoces a José?

Ambos nos dicen que sí, se conocieron en Vancouver, en casa de Kate. Me dirijo al baño y desde allí intento llamar nuevamente a Christian. Quiero dejarle un mensaje de texto con la dirección del bar, posiblemente se encuentre o se reúna con nosotros. No tengo llamadas perdidas suyas, ni e-mails. Eso es muy raro en él.

Kate se acerca preguntándome por una exnovia de Christian, que entro en el departamento con pistola en mano, le comento que es verdad, me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa cuando de pronto Kate se interrumpe y saca su móvil.

—Hola, nene —dice cuando contesta. ¡Nene! Frunce el ceño y me mira—.

—Claro —dice, y se vuelve hacia mí—. Es Elliot… quiere hablar contigo.

—Ana. —Elliot habla con voz entrecortada, y a mí se me eriza el vello. —Es Christian. No ha vuelto de Portland.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Su helicóptero ha desaparecido.

— ¿El Charlie Tango? —digo en un susurro. Me falta el aire—. ¡No!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **POV ANASTASIA**

Contemplo las llamas, anonadada. Llamaradas centelleantes, anaranjadas con brotes azul cobalto, que danzan y se entrelazan en la chimenea del apartamento de Christian. Y, a pesar del calor que irradia el fuego y de la manta que me cubre los hombros, tengo frío. Un frío que me penetra hasta los huesos.

Oigo vagamente voces que susurran, muchas voces suaves. Pero es un zumbido distante, de fondo. No escucho las palabras. Lo único que percibo, lo único en lo que soy capaz de concentrarme, es en el tenue siseo del gas que arde en el hogar.

Me pongo a pensar en la casa que vimos ayer y en aquellas enormes chimeneas: chimeneas de verdad para troncos de leña. Me gustaría hacer el amor con Christian frente a este fuego. Sí, sería divertido. Seguro que a él se le ocurriría algún modo de convertirlo en memorable, como todas las veces que hemos hecho el amor. Incluso las veces en que solo hemos follado, me digo con ironía. Sí, esas también fueron bastante memorables… ¿Dónde está?

Las llamas bailan y parpadean, cautivándome, aturdiéndome. Me concentro solamente en su belleza brillante y abrasadora. Son hechizantes.

 **«Eres tú la que me has hechizado, Anastasia.»**

Eso fue lo que dijo la primera vez que durmió conmigo en mi cama. Oh, no…

Me rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos, la realidad se filtra sangrante en mi conciencia y se me cae el mundo encima. El vacío que se ha apoderado de mis entrañas se expande un poco más. El Charlie Tango ha desaparecido.

—Ana. Tenga. —entregándome una taza humeante

La voz de la señora Jones, insistiéndome con delicadeza, me transporta de nuevo a la habitación, al ahora, a la angustia. Me ofrece una taza de té. Se lo agradezco y tomo la taza, que repiquetea contra el platito en mis manos temblorosas.

—Gracias —susurro, con la voz quebrada por el llanto reprimido y por el enorme nudo que tengo en la garganta.

Mia está sentada frente a mí en el inmenso sofá en forma de U cogiendo de la mano a Grace, que está a su lado. Las dos me miran fijamente con la ansiedad y el sufrimiento impresos en sus hermosos rostros. Grace parece avejentada: una madre preocupada por su hijo. Yo parpadeo, sin expresión. No puedo ofrecerles una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ni una lágrima siquiera: no hay nada, solo palidez y ese creciente vacío. Observo a Elliot, a José y a Ethan, que están de pie junto a la barra del desayuno, hablando en voz baja con cara seria. Comentan algo en un tono muy quedo. Detrás se encuentra la señora Jones, que se mantiene ocupada en la cocina.

Kate está en la sala de la televisión, pendiente de los informativos locales. Oigo el débil sonido de la gran pantalla de plasma. No soy capaz de volver a ver la noticia — **CHRISTIAN GREY, DESAPARECIDO** — ni su atractivo rostro en la televisión.

Me da por pensar que nunca he visto a tanta gente en este gran salón, que aun así es tan enorme que les empequeñece a todos. Son pequeñas islas de gente perdida y angustiada en casa de mi Cincuenta. ¿Qué pensaría él de su presencia aquí?

En algún lugar Taylor y Carrick están hablando con las autoridades, que nos van proporcionando información con cuentagotas; pero todo eso no tiene ninguna importancia. El hecho es que él ha desaparecido. Hace ocho horas que desapareció. Y no hay noticias ni rastro de él. Lo único que sé es que la búsqueda se ha suspendido. Ya ha anochecido. Y no sabemos dónde está. Puede estar herido, hambriento o algo peor. ¡No!

Elevo una nueva plegaria silenciosa a Dios. Por favor, que Christian esté bien. Por favor, que Christian esté bien. La repito mentalmente una y otra vez: es mi mantra, mi tabla de salvación, algo a lo que aferrarme en mi desesperación. Me niego a pensar lo peor. No, eso ni pensarlo. Aún hay esperanza.

 **«Tú eres mi tabla de salvación.»**

Las palabras de Christian acuden a mi memoria. Sí, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. No debo desesperar. Sus palabras resuenan en mi mente.

¿Por qué yo no he disfrutado del momento?

 **«Hago esto porque finalmente he conocido a alguien con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.»**

Cierro los ojos y rezo en silencio, meciéndome levemente. Por favor, no dejes que el resto de su vida sea tan breve. Por favor, por favor. No hemos pasado suficiente tiempo juntos… necesitamos más tiempo.

Hemos hecho tantas cosas en las pocas semanas que han pasado. Esto no puede terminar. Todos nuestros momentos de ternura: el pintalabios, cuando me hizo el amor por primera vez en el hotel Olympic, él postrado de rodillas, ofreciéndose a mí… tocarle finalmente.

 **«Yo sigo siendo el mismo, Ana. Te quiero y te necesito. Tócame. Por favor.»**

Oh, le amo tanto. No seré nada sin él, tan solo una sombra… toda la luz se eclipsará. No, no, no… mi pobre Christian.

 **«Este soy yo, Ana. Todo lo que soy… y soy todo tuyo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de eso? Para hacerte ver que quiero que seas mía de la forma que tenga que ser. Que te quiero.»**

Y yo a ti, mi Cincuenta Sombras.

Abro los ojos y una vez más contemplo el fuego con la mirada perdida, y recuerdos del tiempo que pasamos juntos revolotean en mi mente: su alegría juvenil cuando estábamos navegando y volando; su aspecto sofisticado, distinguido y terriblemente sexy en el baile de máscaras; bailar, oh, sí, bailar en el piso, dando vueltas por el salón con Sinatra de fondo; su esperanza silenciosa y anhelante ayer cuando fuimos a ver la casa… aquella vista tan espectacular.

 **«Pondré el mundo a tus pies, Anastasia. Te quiero, en cuerpo y alma, para siempre.»**

Oh, por favor, que no le haya pasado nada. No puede haberse ido. Él es el centro de mi universo. Se me escapa un sollozo ahogado, y me tapo la boca con la mano. No, he de ser fuerte.

De pronto José está a mi lado… ¿o lleva un rato aquí? No tengo ni idea.

— ¿Quieres que llame a tu madre o a tu padre? —pregunta con dulzura.

¡No! Niego con la cabeza y aferro la mano de José. No puedo hablar, sé que si lo hago me desharé en lágrimas, pero el apretón cariñoso y tierno de su mano no supone ningún consuelo.

Oh, mamá. Me tiembla el labio al pensar en mi madre. ¿Debería llamarla? No. No soy capaz de afrontar su reacción. Quizá Ray; él sabría mantener la calma: él siempre mantiene la calma, incluso cuando pierden los Mariners.

Grace se levanta y se acerca a los chicos, distrayendo mi atención. Este debe de ser el rato más largo que ha conseguido permanecer sentada. Mia también viene a sentarse a mi lado y me coge la otra mano. —Volverá —dice, y el convencimiento inicial de su tono de voz se quiebra en el último momento. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y enrojecidos, y la cara pálida y transida por la falta de sueño. Levanto la vista hacia Ethan, que está mirando a Mia, y hacia Elliot, abrazado a Grace.

Echo una ojeada al reloj. Son más de las once, casi medianoche. ¡Maldito tiempo! A cada hora que pasa aumenta ese devastador vacío que me consume y me asfixia.

En mi fuero interno sé que me estoy preparando para lo peor. Cierro los ojos, elevo otra plegaria silenciosa y me aferro a las manos de José y Mia. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, y contemplo otra vez las llamas.

Veo su sonrisa tímida: mi favorita de todas sus expresiones, un atisbo del verdadero Christian, mi verdadero Christian. Él es muchas personas: un obseso del control, un presidente ejecutivo, un acosador, un dios del sexo, un Amo, y, al mismo tiempo, un chiquillo con sus juguetes. Sonrío. Su coche, su barco, su avión, su helicóptero Charlie Tango… mi chico perdido, literalmente perdido ahora mismo. Mi sonrisa se desvanece y el dolor vuelve a lacerarme.

Le recuerdo en la ducha, limpiándose la marca del pintalabios.

 **«Yo no soy nada, Anastasia. Soy un hombre vacío por dentro. No tengo corazón.»**

El nudo que tengo en la garganta se hace más grande. Oh, Christian, sí tienes, sí tienes corazón, y es mío. Quiero adorarlo para siempre. Aunque él sea un hombre tan complejo y problemático, yo le quiero. Nunca habrá nadie más. Jamás.

Me está matando lentamente la agonía de no saber que le ha pasado. ¡Oh mi cincuenta! ¡Dónde estás?, por favor vuelve…

Carrick sale del despacho de Christian y nos informa que la búsqueda iniciara nuevamente a las 5:30am, y yo me siento morir, quiero levantarme pero siento que mis piernas fallan, me suelto del agarre de José y Mia y no tardo en caer al suelo. Solo veo en cámara lenta como todos se van acercando a mí y antes de que llegue la oscuridad, solo hay un único pensamiento en mi mente… ¡Christian!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **POV TAYLOR**

Hoy ha sido un día de perros, estoy tan harto de ver a las mujeres llorando. ¿Cómo diablos puedo ayudar a alguna?

El Jefe y Ros han estado perdidos alrededor de ocho horas. El Charlie Tango desapareció del radar en la zona de Silver Lake cerca del monte Saint Helens.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? ¿Alegrándose el día? Y esa es una frase que nunca pensé que estaría cerca de Grey, pero no hay otra explicación.

Lo más seguro es que haya habido alguna falla en el helicóptero que hizo que aterrizara de emergencia, pero aun así, ¿Dónde diablos esta?, ¿Por qué no se ha comunicado con nosotros?, ¡Dios!, se supone que está enamorado, ¡al menos debió de mandar un mensaje a Ana!

Nunca debí dejarlo por su cuenta, pero la Bruja de mi Exmujer, me llamo para decirme que mi Sophie, estaba enferma y habría que operarla de emergencia. ¡Mujer estúpida!, resulto que mi pequeña solo tenía una molesta infección estomacal, de seguro resultado de la porquería de alimentación que ella le da, y eso que le doy una buena manutención para que tenga a mi niña como una verdadera Princesa, ¿en qué diablos se gasta mi dinero?

¡Demonios, estoy enojado!, sé que es su madre, y ama a mi bebe, pero a veces creo que esa bruja debería ocuparse mejor de Sophie o irse al infierno…

Ya no se ni lo que pienso, al fin y al cabo ella es su madre, imagino que hace lo mejor que puede, lamentablemente, lo que ella puede hacer, no es suficiente para mí.

Lo mejor es mandar a la parte trasera de mi cerebro todo lo que sucedió, para analizarlo en otro momento. Ahora mismo estoy coordinando a través de mi celular los servicios de salvamento y dándole información a Andrea para que pueda arrojar algunas migajas a los medios de comunicación, que andan dando vuelta como buitres.

Los desgraciados están fuera del Escala ahora. Me gustaría ir y sacar a esos idiotas fuera de la acera, pero al parecer la violencia contra esos idiotas todavía está mal vista.

Frank Fucker, el portero, se encuentra en su elemento, asegurándose de que nadie ni siquiera respire en las ventanas de ambos lados de la entrada. Le he enviado refuerzos. Tuve que asegurarme de que no tuviera ningún tipo de armas. Fucker trató de impresionar a Gail diciéndole que tenía un cuchillo de campamento en su calcetín. Dicho cuchillo ahora está descansando sobre mi escritorio.

Gail está en los cuartos del personal preparando bocadillos para aquellos que lo deseen. Sólo para Elliot y para mí, nadie más tiene hambre, pero he estado 36 horas sin comer y mi estómago está rugiendo. Tengo que estar alerta por el bien del jefe, y la comida es el combustible.

Gail ha estado callada y aunque está con los ojos enrojecidos y temblorosos está haciendo algo útil: Dios, amo a esa mujer.

Ana está casi en estado catatónico, lo que me asusta más que todos los aullidos y lamentos que comenzó Mía Grey cuando llegó. La doctora Trevelyan, está pálida pero serena y el señor Grey me ha estado acechando por todo el piso, tratando de "ayudar en algo", pero no hay nada qué hacer.

Los servicios de rescate están volando con helicópteros sobre el área donde el control del tráfico aéreo tuvo la última lectura. Pero no hay carreteras en esa zona, por lo que no podemos entrar con vehículos, ni siquiera con los vehículos todo terreno. Están a punto de suspender la búsqueda hasta la mañana, y no hay ni una maldita cosa que yo pueda hacer al respecto. La luz es muy mala ahora para un vuelo seguro.

Y, seamos sinceros, sólo podrían estar buscando la mancha en la ladera de una montaña, o una dispersión de las piezas del motor junto con partes de un cuerpo. No quiero que ese sea el fin de la historia de Grey y Ana. La niña está en estado de shock, pálida y helada. La doctora trata de mantener un ojo sobre ella, le pidió a Gail darle té caliente, tratando de que coma alguna cosa, pero nada ayuda.

Ella sólo está esperando. Es como si su corazón estuviese siendo arrancado de su cuerpo, y que cada minuto que pasa, late más lento y se pone más débil, estoy jodidamente asustado de que se vaya a detener y no quede nada.

Conozco a Grey desde hace un poco más de cuatro años, he llegado a conocerlo muy bien, incluso mejor que su familia, aunque no más que Ana, le he llegado a tenerle aprecio , al igual que el a mí, y que conste que él no le cae bien a mucha gente. Él es todos los colores jodidos que te puedas imaginar, pero el caso es que él lo sabe y trata de ser un hombre mejor. No hay muchos como él, está bien, no hay nadie como el jefe, pero ¿cuántas personas realmente se esfuerzan por ser mejor?

Quiero decir, realmente que prosperen ellos mismos de esa manera.

Puede que no se lo crea él mismo de hecho, pero sé que es una persona buena.

Creo que nuestras vidas serían menos si nunca hubiésemos conocido a Grey. Y para un hombre que tiene el nombre más monótono en la historia, nuestras vidas serían mucho menos vistosas.

¡Joder! Sólo quiero ver al jefe caminar por esa puerta con unos globos atados a la cabeza y borracho como una cuba, gritando ¡sorpresa! Y bailando loco como una cabra. Bueno está bien, me conformo con que ponga un pie en la puerta.

Me siento culpable cuando me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera han pensado en cómo se debe sentir Gwen, esperando a que Ros camine directo a ella.

Sé que Andrea debe estar en contacto con ella, pero yo ni siquiera sé si Gwen tiene la personas que la apoyen a su lado. Sé que su familia no habla con ella o con la de Ros. Realmente no puedo concebir eso. Quiero decir, uno nunca piensa como carajos le va a caer el amor y en todo caso ¿qué carajo le importa?

Bien, esto es una cosa que puedo arreglar.

Llamo a Andrea.

— ¿Hay noticias? — Ella jadea.

Debo tener mierda en el cerebro. Por supuesto que ella podría pensar que fue por eso que la llamé por teléfono.

— No, todavía no, Andrea. Pero tal vez tú puedes hacer algo al respecto con Gwen. ¿Alguien la está acompañando?

—¡Oh! — dice Andrea, en voz baja. —No lo sé. Voy a averiguarlo. Si no, voy a buscar a alguien que esté con ella. Se me olvidó. Gracias Taylor por recordármelo. —

—Sí, sólo asegúrate de que no esté sola.

La próxima llamada, es una más sensata, eso espero, será a Welch. Tengo que revisar las disposiciones para los doscientos exmilitares que tendremos volando por todos los , desde el amanecer de mañana, habrá una búsqueda completa sobre toda la zona de Silver Lake. Tenemos especialistas en montañismo, chicos acostumbrados a trabajar en terrenos difíciles, así como un equipo de guardabosques que conocen la zona como la palma de su mano y dos helicópteros.

Medivac en caso de que consigamos a alguien con vida. No se ve bien pero me estoy preparando para cualquier eventualidad: eso es lo que hago.

—Welch, ¿cómo va todo?

— En espera

— ¿Qué pasa con el equipo de forenses de Donauwörth?

—Están en camino, llegaran a ETA JFK 05.00 EST. Lo que haya salido mal con Charlie Tango, lo van a encontrar. Su reputación está en juego: nadie va a querer comprar el " _helic_ _ó_ _ptero m_ _á_ _s seguro del mundo_ " si Grey…bueno, no hace falta que te haga un dibujo. También están enviando un pez gordo de EADS (European Aeronautic Defence and Space), la empresa matriz. He liberado un hangar del aeródromo de Boeing y hecho arreglos para que un helicóptero de transporte pesado pueda traer de vuelta… escombros, bueno… todo lo que encuentren.

— Mierda Welch quiero ese hangar seguro, nadie entra y nadie sale. Y ningún periodista puede entrar. Todo el personal está sujeto a revisión, que le revisen hasta el culo, quiero ver sus cámaras, sus teléfonos, todos sus dispositivos de grabación revisados. Quiero una lista completa de todos los que tuvieron acceso al campo del Boeing en los últimos dos meses. Actualización de la lista de amenazas a Grey y a toda su familia, incluyendo a la Señorita Steele. Envíame por correo electrónico el informe lo antes posible.

— Cambio y fuera.

La frustración me hace enojar, pero Welch entiende. No pudimos proteger el jefe, pero podemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para proteger a su familia y para averiguar qué coño ha pasado.

Cierro mis ojos de golpe, realmente no he podido dejar de pensar, ¿en dónde coño está el jefe? ¡Vaya a la mierda! ¿Y si murió? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Y si murió?!

— Jasón, te he hecho un sándwich. Tienes que comer. Me dice Gail en el umbral de la puerta del despacho del Jefe.

Levanto la vista para darme cuenta que he estado mirando el teléfono celular en la mano desde que colgué con Welch.

Gail se ve cansada y sus ojos están de color rojo, pero para mí es como ver un oasis en el desierto. La expresión de mi cara le dice todo lo que necesita saber y camina hacia mí. La rodeo con mis brazos y entierro mi cara en su cintura.

—No hay que darse por vencido, Jasón.

Suspiro y levanto mi cabeza para verla.

— Me estoy preparando para lo peor y esperar lo mejor.

Ella asiente con la cabeza. Ella me entiende.

Suena mi celular y me besa suavemente antes de volver a repartir comida o cualquiera cosa que pueda poner en el estómago de alguien. Sí, voy a comer. Alguien tiene que detener el resto de las ruedas que se caigan.

—Welch, háblame.

El rescate de la montaña se encuentra en stand-by y el 72% del equipo de búsqueda se encuentra ahora en Seattle. El refuerzo está en camino.

— Entendido.

— Fuera.

Tomo un bocado del sándwich sin ni siquiera darme cuenta si es de pollo con curry o del puto queso de cabra.

Miro hacia arriba y veo que el Sr. Grey que está de pie en la puerta.

— Señor —le digo y me pongo de pie.

Agita su mano con cansancio.

—Por favor, siéntese, Taylor. Yo no quise interrumpir su comida. ¿Hay alguna novedad?

Estamos listos para comenzar la búsqueda a partir de las 05:30am señor. Lo encontraremos y a la Sra. Bailey.

Yo estoy mintiendo entre dientes. Los dos lo sabemos.

— Gracias por eso. Es algo… algo que pueda decirle a los demás.

Asiento con la cabeza, porque no tengo unas malditas palabras para tranquilizar a nadie. Suspira, y se frota las manos por la cara. Ha envejecido diez años en las últimas horas. Todos, creo.

—Señor, hay una cosa más que tengo que hablar con usted.

—Sí, Taylor ¿Qué es?

Suena como si él no podía importar menos.

—El señor Grey hizo un plan de contingencia para situaciones de emergencias como esta. Se activa en ocho horas… a partir de su última comunicación en caso de… circunstancias imprevistas. Lo nombra a usted como Presidente y a la Señora Bailey para estar al frente de GEH, completamente encargado de todo. Estamos cerca de que ese plan se active señor. Se lo digo porque dentro de ese lapso usted estará a cargo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Encargado de todo?

— Sí, señor. Ese plan esta recientemente actualizado, a decir verdad, hizo una actualización esta mañana, antes de irse a Portland con la Señora Bailey, él hizo unas peticiones específicas para la Señorita Steele.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Yo sólo quiero que mi hijo llegue a casa a salvo, Taylor.

— Sí Señor.

Él me da una pequeña sonrisa.

— Eso es tan de Christian… querer controlar las cosas, incluso después de… bueno. Así es Christian.

Él se va con la cabeza colgando hacia abajo, como si sus pensamientos son demasiados pesados para su cabeza. Se acerca a la habitación principal donde están todos, anunciando que la búsqueda iniciara nuevamente a las 5:30 am.

De pronto, puedo ver que Ana, se suelta de las manos de su amigo y de Mia para intentar levantarse, cayendo sin remedio al suelo. Enseguida todos corren a ayudarla, y la doctora Trevelyan, se acerca para examinarla.

—Tiene la presión muy baja. Gail, ¿tienes sales o alcohol para despertarla?

— Si señora, enseguida lo busco. —Gail sale corriendo hacia las habitaciones de servicio.

— Mia cariño, ve al coche y busca mi maletín de médico, está en el maletero.

La doctora se ve preocupada, lo que no pasa desapercibido para ninguno de los que estamos en la sala, creo que trata de mantener a raya su propio dolor, mientras ayuda a Ana.

— Si mamá. — Dice Mia y también sale corriendo para dirigirse al sótano.

—Te acompaño. —Dice el joven Kavanagh, dirigiéndose con la señorita Grey al ascensor.

—Hay que llevarla a una recamara, para poder examinarla. —Enseguida Elliot la alza en brazos dirigiéndose arriba seguramente a una de las habitaciones.

— Un momento. La habitación de la señorita Steele es la de abajo, junto con el señor, todas sus cosas están ahí.

En ese momento, puedo ver la cara de incredulidad del amigo de Ana, de la doctora y del propio señor Carrick Grey. Yo sé porque, el amigo de Ana de seguro aún tiene esperanzas con ella, cosa que tan solo al ver el estado como ella se encuentra, me parece ridículo que aún albergue. Ella esta perdidamente enamorada y todo su cuerpo y su alma parece gritar a los cuatro vientos ¡SOY DE CHRISTIAN GREY!

En cuanto a los padres del jefe, saben que su hijo tiene fobia a que lo toquen. De seguro saben que él y Ana mantienen relaciones sexuales ¡Por Dios! Aunque creo que piensan que el jefe encontró una manera de tener relaciones sin ser tocado. Si es así, no están para nada fuera de la verdad. Aunque con Ana es diferente, no es lo mismo recibir una caricia inocente, un abrazo, un beso, que follar. Aunque a veces tengan el mismo significado, nunca es lo mismo que poner el corazón en la ecuación. Y el jefe puso su corazón en Ana, aun sin saberlo.

Señalo a Elliot la habitación de su hermano y se dirige allí con Ana en brazos, seguido por la doctora Grace, y la señorita Kavanagh. Mia regresa rápidamente, para entregarle el maletín a su madre e inmediatamente después la doctora cierra la puerta de la habitación para que pueda examinar a la chica.

¡Pobre niña!, no sé qué va a pasar si el Jefe no aparece pronto.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **POV GRACE**

No tengo palabras para describir esto que siento, lo asustada que estoy. Mi bebe, mi hijo pequeño está desaparecido y nadie sabe del paradero de su helicóptero y no pueden dar razón de lo que ha sucedido.

Estas horas han sido un verdadero calvario para todos nosotros, Mia se acerca a mi intentando de alguna manera darme algo de apoyo moral, sé que su intención es buena, mi dulce princesa, aunque a veces un poco loca, siempre brindándome a apoyo a su padre y a mí en relación a Christian, ella ama a su hermano, tanto como él a ella, es a la única de nosotros a la que en realidad le muestra su afecto. Siempre doy gracias a Dios que mi pequeña llegó a nosotros y logró apaciguar un poco el atormentado corazón de mi pobre niño.

Fueron muchos los problemas que tuvimos con Christian. Siempre supe que el seria mi reto de vida, desde el primer momento que lo vi en la sala de emergencias del hospital. ¡Era tan pequeño! Por un momento pensé que tenía unos dos años de edad, al verlo a los ojos con su carita asustada, pude ver sus hermosos ojos grises, ¡era un niño tan lindo! Al momento de evaluarlo me di cuenta que sufría de una malnutrición y deshidratación severa, no se dejaba tocar, por lo que intente hablarle con cuidado para examinarlo, y resulto por un momento, hasta que la enfermera volvió para limpiar sus heridas y colocarle la intravenosa para el suero, se encontraba muy deshidratado.

Tenía quemaduras, de nueva y vieja data, lo que dio mucho en que pesar en cuanto a todo lo que ese pequeño había sufrido a su tan corta edad, ¡lo usaban como cenicero humano!, incluso ahora después de veintitrés años, me cuesta entender como alguien puede ser tan depravado y vil, como para dejar a un niño en ese estado. Al ver el historial que la policía llenó para el hospital, vi que el pequeño tenía cuatro años y que su madre biológica murió, como consecuencia de una sobredosis, no se conocían otros familiares y la llamada al 911 para comunicar la muerte de la joven fue anónima.

Necesitaba urgentemente atención médica, pero no la iba a recibir sin batallar, no se dejaba poner la intravenosa, ni que terminara de examinarlo y mucho menos que la enfermera curara sus heridas, no podía hablar pero gruñía y gritaba desesperadamente y a pesar de ser tan pequeño, dio una buena pelea.

Soy pediatra, he trabajado con niños toda mi vida, he visto casos de niños abusados y maltratados físicamente, pero ninguno como el de Christian. Me dio dolor cuando dos de las enfermeras tuvieron que tomarlo inmovilizándolo para que yo pudiera inyectarle un sedante, lo hice, asegurándole que todo saldría bien, intentando que se calmara. Desde entonces supe que ese niño tenía que ser mío. ¡Mi bebé!

Miro a mi alrededor regresando al presente, Mia toma mi mano, y yo abrazo y beso a mi dulce niña. Puedo ver a Ana cerca de la chimenea, se ve muy pálida, me levanto a la cocina y veo a la señora Jones.

—Gail, podrías preparar un poco de té caliente a Ana, está muy pálida, creo que se le ha bajado la presión.

—Enseguida doctora Grace. —Me dice.

—Con un poco más de azúcar de lo necesario, eso ayudara.

—Por supuesto, desea usted alguna otra cosa, ¿algo de comer quizás?

—No Gail, por ahora no creo poder comer nada, pero sería bueno intentar que Ana coma alguna cosa.

—Buena suerte con eso Doctora Grace, el señor Grey ha intentado de todas formas hacer comer debidamente a esa niña y no lo ha logrado.

Lo que me dice la señora Jones me preocupa aún más, Christian en un ser muy controlador, y más aún, odia que las personas pasen hambre, sabe lo que es eso por experiencia. Ana tiene que alimentarse como es debido si no quiere tener problemas serios con Christian.

Pero, ¿qué digo?… ¡Oh Dios! No me importa lo enojado que esté mi hijo, ¡tráelo de vuelta a casa por favor!

Veo a Mia que se acerca. —Cariño, ¿podrías echar un ojo en Ana?, no la veo nada bien. —Le digo a mi hija.

—Si mamá, enseguida. — Dice mi hija. —Creo que agradece tener algo que hacer mientras continuamos en esta tortuosa espera de noticias.

Elliot se acerca a mí, y sin decir palabra alguna me abraza. ¡Oh, Amo a mi hijo mayor!, pero en este momento solo desearía que mi pequeño me dejara abrazarlo de esta manera. ¡Mostrarle que lo amo tanto!

Desde que llego a nuestras vidas, nunca he podido tocarlo de esa forma, sólo deja que le toque la cabeza y le acaricie el pelo, he respetado su espacio con mucha paciencia, pero todos estos años he esperado secretamente para poder demostrarle mi afecto. ¡Dios, dame esa oportunidad! ¡Por favor!

De pronto Carrick sale de la Oficina de Christian para decirnos que reiniciaran la búsqueda mañana a las 5:30 am. En ese momento vemos a Ana que se suelta del agarre de su amigo y de Mia, para desvanecerse y caer al suelo.

De inmediato me acerco a ella y chequeo su pulso, casi no lo siento, es extremadamente bajo.

—Tiene la presión muy baja. Gail, ¿tienes sales o alcohol para despertarla? —Me apresuro a decir.

— Si señora, enseguida lo busco. —Gail dice saliendo de la habitación.

— Mia, cariño, ve al coche y busca mi maletín de médico, está en el maletero.

Esta niña se ve muy mal, tal vez haya que hospitalizarla, pero quiero estar segura, necesito que despierte para poder examinarla, no puedo separarme de ella en un momento así, Christian no me lo perdonaría si lo hiciese. Pero también soy una madre esperando tener noticias de su hijo. Pero a su vez, siento que debo permanecer junto a Ana, se lo debo a mi hijo en estos momentos.

—Sí, mama. —Dice Mia dirigiéndose al ascensor.

—Te acompaño. —Dice el Ethan y se apresura a salir con ella.

— Hay que llevarla a una recamara, para poder examinarla.

Elliot la carga en brazos y va a subir las escaleras cuando Taylor lo detiene.

— Un momento, la habitación de la señorita Steele es la de abajo, junto con el señor, todas sus cosas están ahí. —Nos dice.

En este momento tanto Carrick como yo nos miramos con asombro, mi hijo apenas y permite ser tocado en sus hombros y su cabeza, sé que ellos tienen sexo, ¡Por Dios, si estuve a Punto de verlos infraganti! pero Carrick y yo pensamos que él había encontrado la manera de hacerlo sin que ella lo tocara con sus manos. Dormir con ella significa que no tiene el control de sus movimientos. ¿Será que Ana está abriendo la puerta para que al fin Christian pueda sentir afecto físico? ¡Por favor Dios, que así sea!

Taylor señala a Elliot la habitación de Christian y él se dirige allí con Ana en brazos, lo sigo y junto conmigo Kate, creo que no quiere dejar sola a su amiga en estos momentos.

Mia regresa, para entregarme el maletín y cierro la puerta de la habitación para que pueda examinar a Anastasia.

Elliot la acomoda en la cama, le pido a Kate que ponga almohadas en su espalda, de manera de que quede algo levantada en relación a sus pies. La señora Jones, toca la puerta para entregarme las sales, un frasco de alcohol y se retira. Pido a Elliot que haga lo mismo y también sale del cuarto.

Inmediatamente me pongo a despertarla con las sales, Kate me ayuda.

— ¡Ana reacciona! —dice Kate, puedo notar lo asustada que está.

Trato que reaccione pero no lo consigo, así que vierto un poco de alcohol en una gasa y se lo doy a oler. Inmediatamente despierta.

—Ana, dime ¿cómo te sientes?

— ¿Qué me pasó? — pregunta algo aturdida.

— Te desmayaste en la sala, ¿Cómo te sientes?— Pregunto de nuevo.

Ella ve a su alrededor, dando se cuenta de donde está. — ¿Y Christian, regresó?

— No querida, la búsqueda continuara al amanecer. — Empieza a llorar inconsolablemente, sé que tengo que calmarla, esto no ayuda su presión arterial.

— Tengo que revisarte, sentí que tu presión está muy baja, ¿me dejas?

Ella asiente con la cabeza y enseguida me pongo a checar sus signos vitales. Su presión esta 90/50, peligrosamente baja. Examino sus pupilas que se encuentran dilatadas, esto no me gusta nada.

— Kate, puedes pedirle a la señora Jones que le prepare a Ana un té de Jengibre, con azúcar, tal vez eso ayudara a que suba la presión.

—Si señora Grace —Y sale de la habitación para hacer lo que le pedí.

—Muy bien Anastasia, te voy a hacer unas preguntas que necesito que me contestes, ¿puedes hacerlo? —Me apremio a decir

—Grace, estoy bien, solo algo mareada, pero ya se me pasara. — Dice Ana y puedo ver que se siente abrumada, pero soy médico y con la salud no se juega.

—Anastasia, esto no es un juego, estoy pensando seriamente en llamar a una ambulancia y llevarte a cuidados intensivos del hospital. —Le digo más severamente. —Ahora necesito que contestes unas preguntas. —Ella asiente con resignación.

— ¿Estas embarazada? —Le pregunto

— No. —Trata de ruborizarse pero apenas y hay color en sus mejillas, aún está muy pálida.

— ¿Cómo estas segura de que no? —La miro intrigada.

— Pues, porque la doctora Green, me hizo una prueba de embarazo el sábado pasado, pensó que estaba embarazada porque había dejado la mini píldora.

— ¿Por qué dejaste de tomar la pastilla?, ¿Querías quedar embarazada? _—_ Mi fuero interno, ruega por que Ana no sea una caza fortunas, queriendo atrapar a Christian con un hijo.

— ¡NO!… yo… Christian y yo habíamos terminado. Pensé que no volveríamos, así que no seguí tomándola.

— ¿Y desde cuando tomabas la píldora? _—_ Ella me mira con vergüenza en sus ojos.

—Empecé a tomarla hace dos jueves atrás, la deje el sábado siguiente.

— ¿Solo la tomaste, tres días? — Quedo impactada, pensé que todas las chicas de esta época sabían cómo llevar un control de la natalidad.

— ¿No habías tenido control de la natalidad anteriormente?

—No, Christian ha sido mi única pareja. — Me dice.

— ¡¿Eras virgen?! Digo con asombro —Muy pocas chicas se guardan hasta la edad de Ana. Y aunque jamás se lo he preguntado a Mia, ruego porque también se haya guardado para alguien especial.

—Si Grace, yo era virgen, nunca he tenido a nadie más que a Christian.

— ¿Usan protección?— ella asiente con la cabeza

— Christian usa condón, la doctora Green me puso la inyección, se supone que hasta el sábado haría efecto.

Bueno, es muy probable que no estés embarazada. —La madre en mí siente un pequeño pesar y alivio a la vez.

—Gail me dijo que eres de poco comer, ¿Almorzaste? ¿Comiste algo?

—Umm… si, almorcé un emparedado como a las 2 de la tarde.

— ¿Y sólo eso has comido? — Ya vi a lo que refirió Gail con lo de la alimentación.

—Sí, solo eso. — Me contesta. –Grace, de verdad, ya me siento mejor, ¿porque mejor no vamos a hablar con Taylor para ver si pueden acelerar la búsqueda?

—Ana, debes quedarte tranquila, y hacer lo que te digo. — En lo que regaño a Ana, entra Kate con el té de Jengibre.

— Toma Ana, bébelo todo. — Ella lo toma y al beberlo frunce los labios.

Después de beber el té, vuelvo a tomar su presión… 60/95, ha subido pero aun así es muy baja.

—Vamos a tener que ir al hospital. —Le digo. —Tu presión ha subido pero no lo suficiente.

—No Grace, por favor. Tengo que estar aquí cuando encuentren a Christian, ¡No me moveré de aquí!

—Ana, te lo repito no estoy jugando, es muy peligroso que te encuentres así, necesitas a un especialista.

—Por favor Ana recapacita. —Le dice Kate dulcemente. —Vamos, yo te acompaño, no me separare de ti.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte, no hasta que Christian llegue a casa. — ¡Por Dios que niña tan terca! Jamás imagine a mi Christian con una chica así, quiero decir, mi hijo es muy controlador y Ana sabe sacar las garras cuando quiere. Tal vez eso fue lo que le atrajo de ella.

—En serio Grace, dice en tono más tranquilo. —Me tomare todo los horribles tés, que quieras darme, pero no me estoy moviendo del Escala.

— ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN JOVENCITA!, no estoy pidiendo permiso, lo importante ahora es tu salud.

Salgo de la habitación para buscar mi teléfono, le hago una llamada a mi colega el Dr. Brown, le explico la situación, y me dice que está de guardia y que nos espera en emergencias.

—Taylor, debemos llevar a Ana al hospital, ¿Podrías llevarnos por favor?—Le digo, luego me dirijo a mi hijo mayor. — Elliot, vas a tener que cargar a Ana, y creo que va a poner resistencia pero es por su bien. —Todos los presentes se me quedan mirando, petrificados. – ¡¿Qué esperan?! —Les digo.

Enseguida, todos empiezan a moverse Elliot se dirige a la habitación y recoge a Ana, mientras Taylor prepara el SUV.

Como lo había previsto Ana trato de poner resistencia, pero en cuanto Elliot la bajó, volvió a marearse, así que la tomo nuevamente y la llevo al sótano.

Al llegar al hospital nos espera el doctor Brown.

—10 mg de Etilefrina intravenosa, rápido. — dice llevándose a Ana para examinarla.

Una vez que la chequea me ve y me dice:

—Grace, esta niña necesita cuidados intensivos, la estoy trasladando inmediatamente, debemos monitorear y presión sanguínea al menos por esta noche. Ella debe estar tranquila, lo lamento Grace se lo que ha pasado con tu hijo, esperemos que su novia este mejor en la mañana. Por ahora debemos mantenerla incomunicada lo más posible, cualquier noticia sensacionalista podría agravar su estado.

—Está bien Rick, solo mantenme al tanto de su evolución, estaré aquí para lo que necesites.

—No te preocupes Grace, ella está en buenas manos, no hay mucho que puedas hacer acá, tú también necesitas descansar.

Asiento y él se va a atender a Ana. Son las 2:06 a.m. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Christian, Carrick me espera en la sala de espera del hospital, junto con todos los demás, hemos pasado una horas terribles, ¡Dios, haz que toda esta pesadilla termine pronto, y que mi niño llegue salvo a casa!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **POV ANASTASIA**

— ¡Ana, reacciona! —Escucho la voz de Kate, pero mis parpados están muy pesados, no puedo despertar.

De pronto, siento un horrendo olor a alcohol que me invade la nariz, hasta llegar a mi cabeza y abro los ojos, ¿Dónde estoy?

—Ana, dime ¿cómo te sientes? —Me dice Grace, se encuentra a mi lado sentada en la cama junto con Kate a los pies de la misma.

— ¿Qué me pasó? —Pregunto algo aturdida. Lo último que supe es que Carrick salió del estudio diciendo que renovarían la búsqueda de Christian en la mañana.

— Te desmayaste en la sala, ¿Cómo te sientes? —Pregunta Grace nuevamente.

Veo a mi alrededor estoy en el cuarto de Christian, aun puedo percibir su olor.

— ¿Y Christian? ¿Regresó? —Pregunto esperanzada, rogando por que la respuesta sea un ¡Sí!

— No querida, la búsqueda continuara al amanecer. —Me dice Grace con tono de tristeza. No me puedo controlar empiezo a llorar de una manera inconsolable, pero no puedo detenerme Grace y Kate tratan de calmarme.

— Tengo que revisarte, sentí que tu presión está muy baja, ¿me dejas? —Pregunta Grace, y veo preocupación en sus ojos. Pobre Grace, está tan asustada tanto o más que yo.

Asiento con la cabeza, sé que ella tiene algo que hacer, para no volverse loca mientras estamos en esta pesadilla. Enseguida me pone a checar mis signos vitales.

— Kate, puedes pedirle a la señora Jones que le prepare a Ana un té de Jengibre, con azúcar, tal vez eso ayudara a que suba la presión. —Dice Grace, haciendo que Kate salga rápidamente de la habitación.

—Muy bien Anastasia, te voy a hacer unas preguntas que necesito que me contestes, ¿puedes hacerlo?

—Grace, estoy bien, solo algo mareada, pero ya se me pasará. —De hecho me siento muy mareada, pero no quiero que se preocupe, es simplemente la situación que me tiene de esa manera.

—Anastasia, esto no es un juego, estoy pensando seriamente en llamar a una ambulancia y llevarte a cuidados intensivos del hospital. —Me quedo con la boca abierta, la verdad no creo que sea tan grave, creo que me está asustando para que haga lo que dice. ¡Me recuerda tanto a Christian!

—Ahora necesito que contestes unas preguntas.

Asiento resignada, Grace ya tiene metido en su cabeza lo que tiene que hacer y nadie la va a detener.

— ¿Estas embarazada? _—_ Me pregunta. ¡Madre Mía!, debo tener la cara enrojecida, al fin al cabo es mi suegra.

— No. —Niego categóricamente ladeando mi cabeza.

— ¿Cómo estas segura de que no?

— Pues, porque la doctora Green, me hizo una prueba de embarazo el sábado pasado, pensó que estaba embarazada porque había dejado la mini píldora.

— ¿Por qué dejaste de tomar la pastilla?, ¿Querías quedar embarazada? — En cierto modo me duele que piense eso de mí, es como si quisiera quedar embarazada para atrapar al Pez Gordo que es su hijo.

— ¡NO!... yo... Christian y yo habíamos terminado. —Le aclaro rápidamente. —Pensé que no volveríamos, así que no seguí tomándola.

— ¿Y desde cuando tomabas la píldora? — Siento vergüenza de estar diciéndole esto a ella.

—Empecé a tomarla hace dos jueves atrás, la deje el sábado siguiente. —Le digo, para ser honesta.

— ¿Solo la tomaste, tres días? —Me mira impresionada. — ¿No habías tenido control de la natalidad anteriormente?

—No, Christian ha sido mi única pareja. —Le digo.

— ¡¿Eras virgen?!— Me dice y me ve con cara de que me ha salido otra cabeza, de seguro por su profesión ha visto de todo.

— Si, Grace yo era virgen, nunca he tenido a nadie más que a Christian.

— ¿Usan protección? —Asiento con la cabeza. — Christian usa condón, la doctora Green me puso la inyección, se supone que hasta el sábado haría efecto.

—Gail me dijo que eres de poco comer, ¿Almorzaste? ¿Comiste algo?

—Umm... sí, almorcé un emparedado como a las 2 de la tarde.

— ¿Y sólo eso has comido? —Ya sé de donde lo saco Christian.

—Sí, solo eso. —Le digo, quiero distraer su atención de mí. —Grace, de verdad ya me siento mejor, ¿porque mejor no vamos a hablar con Taylor para ver si pueden acelerar la búsqueda?

—Ana, debes quedarte tranquila, y hacer lo que te digo. —En lo que me regaña regresa Kate con una tasa humeante en la mano.

— Toma Ana, bébelo todo. —Me dice.

Lo tomo, ¡Por Dios esto es espantoso!, me lo voy tomando a regañadientes.

Después que lo termino Grace empieza nuevamente un examen físico de mí. Me vuelve a tomar la presión.

—Vamos a tener que ir al hospital. —Me dice. —Tu presión ha subido pero no lo suficiente.

—No Grace, por favor. Tengo que estar aquí cuando encuentren a Christian, ¡No me moveré de aquí! —Nadie me moverá de aquí quiero esperar a que Christian regrese, él va a volver y tiene que verme aquí, junto con él.

—Ana, te lo repito, ¡No estoy jugando!, es muy peligroso que te encuentres así, necesitas a un especialista.

—Por favor Ana recapacita. —dice Kate con voz maternal. —Vamos, yo te acompaño, no me separare de ti.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte, no hasta que Christian llegue a casa. —Trato de ser firme, creo que es así como mi Cincuenta actuaria, y él siempre se sale con la suya. —En serio Grace. — Le digo con calma para que me deje estar. —Me tomare todo los horribles tés, que quieras darme, pero no me estoy moviendo del Escala.

— ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN JOVENCITA!, NO ESTOY PIDIENDO PERMISO, LO IMPORTANTE AHORA ES TU SALUD. —Me dice alzando la voz, y me siento una niña pequeña a la que su madre ha regañado por desobediente.

Ella sale de cuarto, muy molesta. Aun así, ¡No saldré que aquí!, si me quiere tranquila me puedo quedar aquí, del lado de Christian, oliendo su aroma, mientras él está de regreso. Aun me siento muy mareada. ¡Pero no iré a ningún Hospital!

— Ana deberías de hacerle caso, ella es doctora y sabe lo que dice. —Me dice Kate

— ¡No!, ya dije que esperare hasta que llegue Christian, después me pueden llevar a donde quieran, pero mi lugar está aquí, esperando a que llegue mi hombre, Kate.

En ese momento se abre la puerta y es Elliot.

—Vamos pequeña, tenemos que llevarte al hospital.

—Ya le dije a tu madre que no iré, me voy a quedar aquí a esperar a Christian. _—_ Le digo con determinación.

—Bueno por órdenes de mi madre, ¡Permiso Kate! —Kate se hace a un lado y Elliot me recoge como una niña.

— ¡Elliot! ¡Bájame!

—No, hasta que aceptes que te llevemos al hospital….

— ¡NOO!, ¡bájame Elliot!

Llegando a la sala, me pongo a golpearlo para que me suelte y él lo hace, pero cuando me pongo de pie mis piernas no responden y mi mareo es cada vez más fuerte. Elliot vuelve a tomarme en brazos y veo como nos dirigimos al estacionamiento rumbo al SUV. Elliot me sube al auto y conmigo van Grace y Kate en la parte de atrás, Taylor, en el asiento del piloto y Elliot se sube en la del copiloto.

—Pequeña, ya verás que todo estará bien, sólo necesitamos estar seguro de que todo está bien contigo. —Me dice Elliot, para tratar de animarme, estoy sollozando y no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

—Tranquilízate Ana esto no te hace bien. —Me dice Kate, también intentando calmarme.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, entramos por emergencia, me estaban esperando, de seguro Grace preparo todo antes de llegar. Un doctor se acerca a mí y empieza a examinarme.

—10 mg de Etilefrina intravenosa, rápido. —Dice a una de las enfermeras.

Cierro mis ojos un momento para calmar mi mareo, cuando siento un pinchazo el lado interno de mi codo.

—No logro encontrar una vena. —Dice la enfermera algo apenada, pero lo intenta unas dos o tres veces más, ¡ah, Dios parezco alfiletero! — ¡Listo! —Dice y enseguida inyecta algo en el suero del gotero. En eso llega el doctor.

—Hola, tu nombre es Anastasia, ¿verdad?, Soy el doctor Richard Brown, yo seré tu médico internista, te llevaremos a la sala de cuidados intensivos para monitorear tu presión arterial. ¿Necesitas algo?

— ¡Sí!, necesito salir de aquí, tengo que esperar a que mi novio regrese. —Le digo con tono de desesperación.

—Me temo que eso no va a poder ser posible, en estos momentos te estamos trasladando a la UCI como te dije, para observación, ya le dije a Grace que les dijera a todos que vas a permanecer incomunicada hasta nuevo aviso.

— ¡NOOO! Tengo que saber de Christian.

— Por ahora no será posible, y si no te calmas, ¡no tendré más remedio que sedarte! —Me amenaza.

— Enfermeros, lleven a la paciente a la UCI. —Les dice y luego se dirige a mí. —Cuando estés mejor tal vez autorice alguna visita, pero tu trabajo ahora es mejorarte.

¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! ¡Mierda!, solo espero que esto sea una maldita pesadilla y despertar pronto, no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo aquí.

Los enfermeros llevan la camilla donde estoy a un cuarto estéril, y solitario, las paredes blancas, solo hay una cama y un artefacto detrás que creo que es de monitoreo, cuando tratan de ponerme en la cama, me resisto, ¡No quiero estar aquí!, ¡NO!

Uno de los enfermeros le dice al otro que tiene órdenes de sedarme para que descanse, y me clava una aguja en mi hombro mientras el otro me sostiene. Siento mucho sueño, pero no puedo dormirme, tengo que saber de Christian...

—El sedante que le aplique es muy leve. —Escucho a uno de los enfermeros, es solo para tranquilizarle, en su estado no se le puede dar nada más, espero que la haga dormir, creo que lo necesita.

Pero yo tengo los parpados pesados, pero aun no me duermo, ¡por favor Dios! ¡Que este bien!, ¡que este bien!... ¡Christian! Y caigo en un sueño profundo.

Cuando despierto, me encuentro en la habitación vacía de hospital, las ventanas están tapadas y las cubre una cortina con una tela que no permitiría entrar el sol, nadie está a mi lado, solo estoy yo, envuelta en un montón de cables que dan a una máquina que no para de pitar y una intravenosa en mi brazo. Trato de levantarme para ir al baño.

Entra una enfermera a la habitación para revisarme.

— Qué bueno que ya despertó, estábamos muy preocupados por usted, su presión sanguínea estaba muy descontrolada. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Bien, ¿Qué hora es? —Le pregunto, tal vez ya hayan comenzado la búsqueda del helicóptero y pueda salir de aquí y esperar en el Escala a mi Cincuenta.

—Son... las 9:15. —Me dice observando su reloj—Enseguida vendrá el doctor Brown a examinarle, y mandaré a que le traigan algo de comer.

— ¡No tengo hambre! — digo inmediatamente. ¡Más vale que no!

La enfermera me mira feo y me dice:

—Igual traeré la comida, y me quedare hasta que se la haya terminado, la falta de alimentación no ayuda para nada a su problema con la presión.

— ¿Quiero ir al baño? —Le digo, la verdad es que tengo unas ganas espantosas de hacer pis, pero con todos estos cables me tienen atada.

—Tuvimos que ponerle un catéter. — ¿Qué? ¡No!, ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Por favor, quiero levantarme. —La enfermera me mira y lo piensa por un momento.

—De acuerdo, te quitare el catéter y te acompañare al baño. —Me dice con una dulce voz.

Cuando nos salimos del baño de la UCI, nos dirigimos otra vez al cuarto de la UCI, escucho a una de las enfermeras dando órdenes a las demás, debe ser Jefa de enfermeras.

— ¡TODOS PREPARENSE!, en una hora llega un paciente que tuvo un accidente aéreo en Silver Lake, viene en estado de deshidratación, lo están trayendo en helicóptero.

Me doy la vuelta, ¡Christian está vivo! ¡Mi amor apareció!

—Señorita Steele, debe volver a su habitación, el doctor vendrá a verla en unos momentos. —Me dice la enfermera.

—Pero es Christian del que hablan las enfermeras, ¿No es cierto? —En eso ciento unas manos que me toman desde atrás, es uno de los enfermeros de ayer, el que me sedó.

—Venga conmigo señorita Steele. — Me dice el enfermero. —Su familia vendrá a verla, después de que la evalúe el médico y haya desayunado.—Pero... es Christian del que hablan, ¿Cómo está?, ¿Cuándo lo traen acá?

— Ya le dije Señorita Steele, regrese a su habitación o voy a tener que sedarla de nuevo.

—Si regreso a mi habitación, ¿Me dirás del sr. Grey?

—No estoy autorizado para dar ninguna información, ahora regrese a su habitación, llamare al doctor, para que le recete otro sedante, la noto muy agitada. Eso no es bueno para usted. _—_ Me sube a la cama y chequea el monitor de la pared, luego me coloca todos esos estúpidos cables de nuevo.

Entra un doctor, no es el mismo de anoche.

—Buenos Días señorita Steele, Yo soy el doctor Spencer, voy a revisarla esta mañana, al parecer vino con una hipotensión aguda. Deje revisar su historial...

—Si pero ya me siento mucho mejor, incluso el fuerte mareo que tenía ya se me paso, ¿Podría decirme si el señor Christian Grey es el paciente que traen y de que todas las enfermeras hablan?

—Señorita Steele, me temo que no puedo darle ninguna información al respecto. El doctor Brown especifica que usted debe mantener reposo absoluto, y evitar sobresaltos, y yo estoy más de acuerdo con eso. —Me dice. —Como le decía, usted llego con una hipotensión arterial, sin embargo, el monitoreo de anoche arrojó tanto alzas como bajas de Presión bruscas de modo que se mantendrá descansando en esta habitación hasta su nueva revisión.

En eso, llega la enfermera con mi desayuno.

—Tendrá que comerlo todo señorita Steele, la doctora Grace, asegura que usted tiene bajos hábitos alimenticios, eso no le va a ayudar a salir de aquí. — ¿Porque todos me dicen que debo comer más?, yo me siento bien así como estoy, me gusta estar delgada. Me como todo el desayuno como me pidió.

—Estará, monitoreada por lo menos 24 horas más señorita Steele. — ¿Qué? ¡No es posible!, Christian está a punto de llegar a la UCI. Tengo que ver como se encuentra.

—Le recomiendo que tenga paciencia. Le hace falta descansar. —En eso veo que le hace señas a la enfermera y se disponen a salir de la habitación.

Debo ver a Christian, por lo visto los doctores no me dejaran verlo, debo idear un plan para hacerlo, por lo pronto tengo que simular que estoy acatando lo que dicen.

 **PVO Dr. Spencer.**

Salgo de la habitación de la paciente junto con la enfermera Marcia y cierro la puerta, no creo que en realidad esta niña sepa que estuvo a punto de un ataque cardiaco ayer por la noche, esas altas y bajas de presión no son para nada normales, tuvo que estar en un extremo caso de estrés para terminar de esa manera, es un caso muy raro en verdad, y siendo tan joven pudo haber sido, sin duda, mucho más peligroso.

Mis colegas, La Doctora Grace, y el Doctor Rick, me hablaron de este caso. Sé que Grace está pasando por un trance muy amargo en estos momentos, no le desearía algo así ni a mi peor enemigo.

Me dirijo a la enfermera Marcia y le pregunto

— ¿Qué hacia la paciente fuera de su habitación?

—Ella quería ir al baño doctor. — Me responde.

—Ella tenía un catéter, no tiene permitido salir de esa habitación.

—Pero Doctor, no la podía retener en contra de su voluntad por mucho tiempo.

—Esta mañana llego su padre al hospital, le he explicado la situación de su hija, ella es la novia de Christian Grey, ¿Cree usted que en su estado tan delicado, deba enterarse de lo que ha pasado con su novio?

—No, Doctor.

—Sí, pues su padre tampoco, ha firmado el consentimiento para tenerla sedada de ser preciso. Ella no sale de esa habitación, para nada, estará en vigilancia médica las siguientes 24 horas como le acabo de explicar.

—Sí, Doctor. —Dice Marcia apenada.

—Y más cuidado con los cuchicheos de pasillo, la chica está enferma, pero no es estúpida, sabe de que accidente estaban hablando. Por lo pronto, adminístrele un sedante, que duerma unas cuantas horas hasta la hora de la comida, para entonces el Dr. Brown retomará su caso.

—De acuerdo, Doctor.

— Le daré permiso a su padre, y algunos familiares para que puedan verla, pero no tienen permitido hablarle, ya se los he explicado, cualquier información por parte de ello podría ser perjudicial, solo la verán un rato después que el sedante surta efecto.

—Muy, Bien doctor.

—Pues vaya a aplicar este sedante. Lo anoto en el informe médico y se lo doy. Estaré en la azotea esperando al paciente. Si nota alguna irregularidad con la señorita Steele me avisa.

—Si doctor, estaré pendiente solo de ella.

—Muy bien. — Me dirijo al ascensor en unos 20 minutos llega mi paciente del accidente aéreo.


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **POV Anastasia**

Estoy impaciente. ¿Hasta cuándo me van a tener aquí incomunicada?, debo salir de aquí de alguna manera, debo saber cómo sigue Christian, o ver a alguien que me diga algo sobre él.

De pronto vuelve a entrar la enfermera, con una mesita con ruedas, con unos frasquitos y jeringas.

—Muy bien Señorita Steele, es hora de su medicina. — Se pone a preparar una jeringa con uno de los frasquitos.

— ¡Pero yo no estoy enferma!, y ya me siento mucho mejor, de verdad quiero salir de aquí.

— Son órdenes del médico, por favor, relájese y déjeme hacer mi trabajo, sus familiares están subiendo para verla.

¿Quién vendrá? ¿Kate?, de seguro a ella si le podré sacarle información, ella me podrá ayudar. La enfermera se acerca para colocarme la inyección.

—No, la verdad no es necesario, enfermera… — No sé su nombre.

—Marcia, y si es necesario señorita Steele, solo relájese.

Antes de que pueda darme cuenta, me sostiene del brazo clavándome la aguja, lo que sea esa inyección, hace que sienta un terrible ardor en el brazo.

—Esto hará que duerma unas cuantas horas más, para que este más tranquila. — ¡NOO!, ¡Me harán dormir nuevamente!, nunca voy a poder salir para saber de Christian de esa manera, ¡No puedo dormirme! ¡No puedo! Me digo trato de luchar con el efecto del sedante.

Se abre la puerta y veo que entra… ¿Papá? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Hola, cariño. —Me dice en voz suave. —Todo estará bien Annie, solo necesitas descansar.

Mis parpados intentan cerrarse, la medicina está ganándole a mi voluntad.

—Papá… Christ... —Y sin poder decir otra palabra, caigo en el sueño profundo.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Siento que me voy despertando y poco a poco, abro los ojos. ¿Dónde está Ray?, vino a verme, antes de que me quedara dormida. De seguro que el sí sabe lo que está pasando. ¿Por qué me mantienen aquí? Siempre me están diciendo que me calme, y cada vez que pregunto por Christian, me colocan un sedante para que siga durmiendo.

Algo está pasando, tengo que saberlo. Se vuelve a abrir la puerta, yo cierro los ojos y me hago la dormida. Puedo escuchar la voz de la enfermera Marcia, que viene con alguien más.

—La paciente sigue dormida, Dr. Brown —Escucho decir a la enfermera.

— ¿Cómo va el monitoreo de la paciente? —Puedo ver en el historial que el doctor Spencer, ordeno sedarla nuevamente.

—Si doctor, se encontraba muy inquieta preocupada por su novio, y escuchó a las enfermeras hablar del paciente que llego ayer en la mañana.

—No sé cuánto tiempo vamos a dejarla en la ignorancia de eso. Ya han pasado dos días desde el accidente. — ¡Dos Días!... ¡no! ¿Tan grave es lo que tiene Christian?

—Lo sé, doctor, su padre y algunos de sus amigos esperan hablar con usted, están en la sala de espera.

—Iré para allá, debemos despertarla, y dale las noticias con la mejor calma posible, habrá que prepararlo todo.

—Sí, Doctor. Prepararé todo para cuando usted lo autorice. —Prepararme ¿Para qué?, ¿Le pasó algo grave a Christian?

— ¿Alguna otra cosa sobre el otro paciente? —Algo en mi me dice que están hablando de Christian.

—Si ya despertó, y está mejorando poco a poco, en algunas horas se le podrá trasladar a una habitación. — ¡Christian está aquí! ¡Tengo que verlo!, ¡Necesito ver que en verdad está bien!

— ¿Qué pasará con la señorita Steele cuando despierte?

— Por el momento es conveniente que permanezca dormida, luego que hable con su padre y el Doctor Spencer decidiremos que es lo mejor para la paciente.

—Sí, Doctor.

—Calculo que estará despertando en una hora y media cuando mucho, por favor aplíquele el mismo sedante en cuanto esto ocurra. — ¡Van a volver a dormirme!, ¡Lo sabía!, ¡No dejare que lo hagan!, tengo que salir de aquí para ver a Christian.

—Sí, doctor lo tendré todo listo. _—_ Le dice la enfermera.

—Dejemos que la paciente siga descansando, me voy ahora a hablar con su padre, lo llevare a mi consultorio, estaré ahí si me necesita.

—De acuerdo doctor, iré a preparar la habitación para el traslado del paciente de al lado.

¡Esta es mi oportunidad! El doctor y la enfermera salen de la habitación y escucho que la puerta se cierra, abro los ojos lentamente, para cerciorarme que no hay nadie aquí, y al ver que estoy sola, los termino de abrir de inmediato y preparo mi plan.

Tengo que irme de aquí, antes que vengan a dormirme de nuevo. Lo primero que veo es la inmensa caja de metal, que está unido a los cables que tengo pegados. Veo que tiene un botón de apagado al costado, necesito llegar a él, así que extiendo mi mano lo más que puedo y casi lo toco con la yema de mis dedos, lo intento nuevamente tratando de acercarme un poco más y lo logro.

Luego me voy quitando todos estos malditos cables que me tienen prisionera, y veo que tengo otra vez el catéter, me lo quito cuidadosamente, pero me duele como el demonio, luego la vía de mi brazo, esto solo me estorbará si quiero llegar a Cristian así que la arranco lo más rápido posible sin hacerme mucho daño.

Cuando intento levantarme, ciento mis pies como gelatina, y he empezado a marearme.

— ¡Anastasia!, trata de calmarte si quieres llegar a ver a Christian antes que caigas desmayada al suelo. — Me digo, rio de irónicamente, ya me parezco a todo mundo que me dice que me tranquilice.

Me dirijo a la puerta, y la abro lentamente para ver, que no haya nadie que pueda detenerme, y por suerte así es. Y camino hacia el área de al lado donde tienen a Christian.

No puedo ver a ninguna de las enfermeras cerca, solo una y está en un pequeño cubículo, verificando quien sabe que, me dirijo lentamente a una de las camas, solo hay un paciente, me acerco para verlo.

— ¿Christian? —Pero no es él, es una mujer de cabello corto y pelirroja de unos cuarenta años, ella me mira como apenada.

—Anastasia, ¿Eres tú? —Sabe mi nombre. ¡No tengo idea de porqué!

— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?

—Soy Ros Bailey, trabajo con Christian. —Me dice.

— ¿Dónde está Christian? —Pregunto. Mis lágrimas han empezado a salir sin control.

—Anastasia, lo siento mucho, yo…

— ¿Dónde está Christian? —Me apresuro a repetir.

—Anastasia… —Me mira con ojos de tristeza y comienza a explicarme. —Hubo una falla en el motor y comenzó a incendiarse. Christian, trato de aterrizar y lo hizo, pero en el impacto se hirió en la cabeza y la pierna, trate de ayudarlo, pero me dijo que saliera, y que buscara ayuda, que él estaría bien. Así que corrí lo mejor que pude para buscar la carretera y pedir ayuda cuando a lo lejos, escuche una explosión que venia del helicóptero.

Estoy en shock, no puedo decir una sola palabra, todo lo que hago es llorar. Hasta que al fin, titubeante, le pregunto a Ros.

— ¿Y Christian? —Le digo desesperada, rogándole a todos los cielos que me diga que está bien.

— ¡Christian murió! Se encontraba muy cerca de la explosión, y no pudo escapar. —Su voz se quiebra y también empieza a llorar.

— ¡NOOO! —Grito — ¡No es cierto!, ¡Christian no puede estar muerto! —Siento que me ahogo, me mareo y no puedo respirar, siento un fuerte tirón en el pecho y que mi corazón se está destruyendo, y cayéndose a pedazos.

— ¡Señorita Steele! —Dice un enfermero que corre para retenerme, mientras veo a la enfermera Marcia preparando una inyección.

— ¡Que alguien le comuníquele al doctor Brown de lo sucedido! Señorita Steele, vamos a volver a dormir, ya mañana estará más tranquila.

— ¡NO! — le digo tratando de soltarme del enfermero, estoy histérica, no puedo parar de llorar, la enfermera Marcia se me acerca y me inyecta la solución que quema en mi brazo.

— ¡Shitss! Tranquila señorita Steele, el médico vendrá pronto, volvamos a su habitación, ya vera que todo saldrá bien.

El enfermero me levanta cargada y me lleva de allí. Mis parpados están empezando a cerrarse ¿Christian muerto? ¡No!, no lo podré soportar. ¡Sin él, yo solo me quiero morir para estar con mi amor!


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 **POV CARRICK**

¡Infierno! …

Es la única palabra que se me ocurre para describir lo que hemos vivido estos últimos días. Después de que mi hijo desapareció en ese maldito accidente, solo han sido horas de agonía tras otra. Tuve que llamar al padre de Anastasia, para que viniera al Seattle de inmediato, por suerte Kate tenía su número, la pobre tuvo una descompensación de su presión debido al stress. Tuvieron que sedarla y mantenerla incomunicada por su propio bien. No puede tener emociones fuertes en este momento.

Grace, ¡Mi pobre Grace!, esta inconsolable. Mia trata de calmarla y estar pendiente de ella, creo que es su manera de apaciguar su propio dolor. A las 8 a.m. del sábado, Taylor nos llamó para comunicarnos la noticia; encontraron al Charlie Tango totalmente destruido y quemado a consecuencia de una explosión. Todavía no se han hechos las pesquisas de lo que ocurrió.

Ros Bailey estaba siendo llevada por un equipo de Medivav al hospital de Seattle, y mi hijo… mi pobre hijo… encontraron un cuerpo cerca de la explosión.

No puedo pensar en eso, sin que me den ganas de llorar. ¡Maldición!.. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! … ¡Dios! ¿Qué jodida cosa te hemos hecho para que nos castigues de esta manera? ¡Ningún padre debería pasar por esto!

¿En que orden natural de la vida, nos dice que los hijos deben morir antes que los padres?… ¿No se supone que debemos ver a nuestros hijos crecer, estudiar y formar su propia familia?...

Estoy encerrado en el despacho de la casa, sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado, en mi vida, como profesional… como padre… intentando, tratando de recordar ¿En qué me equivoque?

Cuando me casé con Grace, nuestro sueño era el formar una familia grande y cuidar de nuestros hijos, en ese entonces vivíamos en Detroit, y durante un par de años buscamos tener hijos biológicos, pero nunca se pudo. Al parecer tanto Grace como yo teníamos problemas para concebir hijos…

Fue devastador para nosotros, sobre todo para Grace, que siendo pediatra, veía bebes, junto con sus madres todo el tiempo. Añoraba ser madre más que nada en el mundo, y yo veía su sufrimiento día con día.

Tanto fue así que decidí tratar de buscarle una solución a nuestro problema, y así se lo dije: _**"Grace, debemos darle amor a un hijo. No importa que no sea biológicamente nuestro, igual será fruto de nuestro amor. ¡Adoptemos un Niño!".**_

Sonrío al recordarlo. Yo solo dije en voz alta lo que en su cabeza ella ya tenía decidido, incluso ya investigaba casas de adopciones, aun sin preguntarme, ella sabía que no me opondría a su felicidad.

Después de una larga espera, y una amplia revisión de nuestros antecedentes, Elliot llego a nuestras vidas. Era un pequeño de unos tres años, su cabello rubio rizado y sus hermosos hoyuelos, era un chico muy risueño y amoroso. Sus padres biológicos murieron en un accidente, y nadie quiso reclamar al pequeño. Fue así como el estado de Michigan nos dio nuestra partida de adopción y trajimos a nuestro primer bebé a casa.

Mis suegros estaban encantados con su nuevo nieto, Grace sonreía todo el tiempo y yo estaba feliz por eso. Me sentía un padre orgulloso de su pequeño, deseoso de transmitir y enseñar a mi hijo todo lo que aprendí de mi padre, el béisbol, el futbol, excursiones, la pesca… Las tradiciones familiares, cumpleaños, Acción de gracias, Navidad…

Ambos nos dimos cuenta, que nuestra vida juntos era mejor teniendo a nuestro hijo con nosotros. ¡Un hijo del Amor!

Vivíamos felices los tres, no me hubiese cambiado por nadie en este mundo en ese momento. Entonces, una noche Grace me llamo para que fuera a buscarla al hospital, ella se encontraba de guardia y estaba atendiendo a un niño, que según los cuchicheos de pasillo, estaba muy maltratado, era un caso grave de desnutrición, y mientras escuchaba pensé ¿Cómo alguien puede hacerle eso a un niño?

Esperaba a Grace en la sala de espera pediátrica, cuando escuche a un niño que gritaba y gruñía fuertemente, con desesperación. No sé lo que sentí en ese momento, fue como si mi estómago diera vueltas sin cesar y mi corazón quisiera salirse.

Más tarde Grace sale de la habitación, me abraza y me cuenta la historia del pequeño. Resulta que su madre biología había muerto de sobredosis de drogas, el pequeño permaneció cuatro días junto al cadáver de su madre, antes de que alguien fuese por él, solo se recibió una llamada anónima denunciando lo ocurrido. Lo que más me impactó fue cuando me dijo el estado de maltrato en el que se encontraba. Llevaba cicatrices de quemaduras hechas por el cigarro, aparte de una malnutrición severa. Ese niño tenía mucho que sobrellevar en su tan corta edad, según Grace debía tener más o menos unos cuatro años, aunque al verlo ella pensó que solo tenía dos.

Por alguna razón inexplicable le pedí poder ver al niño, no sabía por qué, pero Grace tenía una mirada de anhelo, esa mirada que yo ya había visto una vez.

Cuando entro a la habitación, veo a un niño pequeño, estaba dormido pero se notaba que estuvo llorando, con su cabello cobrizo algo sucio, Grace me dice que tiene unos hermosos ojos grises, su naricita es respingada, y pude notar lo desnutrido que estaba, a leguas se veía. ¡Pobre bebé! ¡¿Qué padre le hace esto a un hijo?!

Me acerco al niño y acaricio su carita, limpiando las lágrimas que aun caen en su rostro. Grace me dice que es la única manera en que se dejará tocar, estando dormido, tampoco hablaba, perdió el habla al momento que la policía lo separó del cadáver de su madre, pero entendía perfectamente lo que se le decía.

Grace me abrazó fuerte y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me miró a los ojos y me dijo **:** _ **"Cary, tengo más amor para dar a otro hijo, quiero que este pequeño sea nuestro".**_

Yo ya sabía que algo así me diría, no se pasan años siendo el esposo de una maravillosa mujer sin conocerla a fondo. De seguro seria todo un reto, este niño necesitaría ayuda para superar sus traumas. Pero Grace tenía razón, había mucho más amor para dar, y ese niño lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Luego de las investigaciones de la policía acerca del pequeño, supimos que su nombre era Christian, aunque su madre no lo registro públicamente, encontraron en el departamento el acta que le dio el hospital cuando nació. Su madre era adicta a las drogas, y se prostituía para pagar su vicio, se encontraba bajo las órdenes de un proxeneta, pero nadie sabía nada de él.

Incluso sé que algunos vecinos se impresionaron cuando al sacar el cadáver de la mujer, una de los policía llevaba al niño envuelto en una manta, todos sabían que la chica era prostituta y que sus clientes venían por sus servicios, pero nadie sabía que tenía un niño pequeño con ella, y mucho menos el grave estado en el que estaba.

Grace y yo nos obsesionamos con el caso del pequeño. Íbamos a visitarlo frecuentemente, en el fondo yo también quería a este niño, tanto como Grace. Ella lo atendía de sus heridas, y cuidaba muy estrictamente de sus horarios de comida, medicinas y vacunas, resulta que no había registro de que el niño recibiera alguna en su vida, ni siquiera en el hospital donde nació, lo que le resulto al departamento de pediatría una pelea campal contra un niño de cuatro años que no hablaba y que no se dejaba tocar y mucho menos vacunar por nadie. ¡Christian era un hueso duro de roer!

Yo por mi parte, trabajaba en los juzgados, y través de mis contactos, trataba de obtener información del caso, resulta que teníamos que esperar seis meses, para que el estado pudiera encontrar otros familiares que se hicieran cargo de él antes de entrar al sistema de adopciones. Fue un impacto para Grace y para mí, saber que este niño podría tener parientes en algún lado, quienes no habían estado para detener todo el maltrato que el niño recibió y que ahora podrían alejar nuestro pequeño, porque de cierto modo, en nuestros corazones, ya era nuestro.

Sin embargo, no nos amilanamos, seguimos firmes en nuestra decisión de que Christian, formara parte de nuestra familia, así que introduje los papeles de intención de adopción. Para eso me comunique con la casa de adopciones que nos había ayudado con Elliot. Fue una verdadera suerte contar con su ayuda, ya que en casos como el de Christian suele llevarse años para que el niño sea dado por el sistema a una familia adoptiva, y mucho más con el estado en el que mi niño estaba. Grace se encargó de que permaneciera hospitalizado, ya que aún se encontraba en muy mal estado por la desnutrición, alegando que necesitaba sus vacunas, muy a pesar de Christian.

Llevábamos a Elliot, regularmente al hospital para que fuera conociendo a Christian y pudiera hacer lazos afectivos con él. Mi niño grande era toda una bendición, trataba de ser amable con el pequeño y jugar con él. Unos días antes de que fuera enviado de alta para ser llevado a una familia de acogida, llego nuestra primera prueba de fuego.

Estábamos, en el pasillo fuera de la habitación de Christian, junto con los Collins, los padres de acogida puesto por el estado, para cuidar al niño mientras se terminaba los trámites de adopción. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses en los que Christian permanecía hospitalizado debido a su grave descompensación y Grace no podía mantenerlo por más tiempo. Christian se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente y seria dado de alta tres días después. Nosotros solo queríamos hablar con los Collins, asegurarnos que ellos lo tratarían bien y lo cuidarían por nosotros, mientras el Estado de Michigan diera su veredicto.

Resultó ser una pareja muy sencilla, con hijos propios y de acogida, el estado ayudaba con todos ellos. La señora Collins era muy buena cocinera y le aseguro a Grace y a mí que se encargaría de que Christian ganara peso, también nos invitaron a su casa para visitar al pequeño y crear lazos afectivos con él, aunque nosotros ya habíamos iniciado ese proceso. Ellos eran profesionales en el cuidado de niños y sabían lo importante que era crear los lazos entre padres e hijos adoptados.

Esa tarde escuchamos unos gritos desgarradores desde la habitación de Christian, eran de él y después pudimos escuchar a Elliot. Mi hijo grande solo quería abrazar a su amigo, como él lo llamaba, pero no le dijimos que Christian no toleraba ser tocado, así que una vez que Elliot lo tomó, él lo golpeó fuertemente, lanzándolo al piso. Ambos niños estaban asustados, Elliot lloraba, ¡no entendía lo que pasaba!

Christian jadeaba, se veía que le costaba respirar, trate de acércame para calmarlo, pero eso solo parecía aumentar más su desesperación, era la primera vez que veía que le daba un ataque de pánico. Grace, quien de seguro ya había experimentado ya esa situación con el niño, me hizo a un lado y tomo una manta que estaba en de la mesita de la habitación, la misma manta con la que Christian se aferraba cada vez que estaba nervioso, lo envolvió en ella, le pidió que lo mirara a los ojos para tratar de calmarlo, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con Elliot. Grace nos hizo salir a todos, y logro acostar al niño, mientras que una de las enfermeras venia para colocarle una especie de respirador al pequeño para ayudarlo a respirar y calmarse. Fue impactante para todos, pero muy educador a la vez. Christian no iba permitir ser tocado, y eso era algo que había que aceptar, afrontar y velar por remediar.

Fueron dos largos meses de espera. Aunque los Collins nos invitaron varias veces a compartir con su familia, así pudimos ver a Christian, nos alegraba ver que ciertamente estaba mucho más repuesto, pero se veía muy retraído, no se animaba a compartir con los otros niños.

Incluso con Elliot, que ya se conocían, era ignorado por él, intuía que era por el incidente del hospital, pero eran hermanos y tenían que aceptarse y perdonarse en algún momento. El estado de Michigan al fin nos dio el consentimiento para llevarnos a nuestro hijo a casa, y aunque no fue como con Elliot, debo decir que también fue una bendición. Christian era lo opuesto a Elliot, mientras mi hijo mayor era risueño, parlanchín, alegre y amoroso; mi hijo pequeño era tímido, callado, miedoso, y huraño. Tenía pesadillas horribles todas las noches, que desencadenaban sus ataques de pánico. A veces podía notar que me tenía miedo, el psicólogo nos dijo que era porque seguramente los hombres de su corta vida lo habían maltratado, después descubrí que tenía mucha razón.

Aunque ya éramos legalmente los padres de Christian, seguí investigando sobre su pasado, solo tenía una leve noción de lo que estaba afrontando, yo solo quería saber más sobre mi hijo, y así tal vez ayudarlo en un futuro, Grace no lo vio de ese modo, llego a pensar que de alguna manera yo trataba de lastimar a mi hijo. ¡Por supuesto que no era así! Pero a decir verdad ¿Que no es deber de un padre ayudar y velar por sus hijos?

Así fue como la policía, me llamo una mañana a mi despacho para que fuera a su estación. Resulta que apresaron a un hombre de cabello oscuro, ojos negros, piel morena, su rostro se veía demacrado, tal vez por las drogas, y apestaba a alcohol y a cigarros. Fue detenido por proxeneta, posesión de armas, y con varios sobres de drogas que se suponían eran Crack.

Al llegar a la estación de la DPD (Departamento de Policía de Detroit), me encuentro con el comisario de apellido Henderson y el investigador que yo mismo había contratado para investigar el pasado de mi hijo. El maldito proxeneta, de nombre Jake Davis, supuestamente, era el hombre que hizo esas horribles marcas en mi hijo, iban a hacerlo confesar y yo estaba allí para abogar en representación de mi hijo. Después de unas tres... cuatro horas, el maldito confesó lo que le había hecho a mi pequeño, lo llamo _"el pequeño estorbo"_ , el niño que por " _capricho de su madre vino a este mundo"…_ Afortunadamente mencionó que él no era el padre biológico, y ciertamente mi hijo no se le parecía en nada, mi hijo es un hermoso bebé de piel clara, pelo cobrizo y hermosos ojos grises _._

Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto asco. Cuando le llevaron a fichar, algo se apodero de mí, un odio que jamás había sentido por alguien, yo no soy una persona violenta, y mucho menos vengativa, pero corrí hacia él lo tire al suelo y comencé a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas; unos policías trataron de detenerme, sin mucho éxito, ¡Mi ira se iba intensificando cada ver que veía el rostro de ese maldito bastardo!

Luego que la policía logró alejarme de él, fui detenido por agresión dentro el departamento de policía, no sin antes haberle tumbado unos cuantos dientes a ese maldito y desfigurado su ya feo rostro. Llame a Stuart, de la firma de abogados donde trabajaba para que me defendiera, pero nadie ni siquiera el comisionado Henderson, levantaría un auto de formal prisión hacia mí, ni siquiera quisieron levantar cargos en mi contra, todos allí eran padres y entendían mi frustración, me fui de allí con una advertencia que la próxima vez no serían tan condescendientes. Así que le dije a Stuart que ese sería su caso, el actuaría en representación de mi hijo. Christian Grey contra Jake Davis por maltrato físico y trauma a un menor. Pasaría el resto de su vida en prisión.

Al volver a casa, Grace estaba esperándome preocupada, nos encerramos en mi despacho y le conté lo sucedido, ella solo lloraba, entendía lo que sentí al hacer lo que hice porque ella misma lo hubiera hecho. Nos prometimos que todo esto quedaría atrás, a no ser que Christian algún día decidiera preguntar y al igual que con Elliot metí su expediente en lo más profundo de la caja fuerte de mi estudio, rogando porque nunca fuera sacado de allí.

Grace tenía un poder encantador sobre Christian, a todos lados donde ella se dirigía él iba detrás de ella como un pequeño cachorro. Elliot asistía a la escuela pero decidimos que por ahora Christian seria educado en casa, para ayudarlo con sus problemas de habla y pensamos que era demasiado pronto para el estar en un ambiente con tantos niños que podrían tocarlo, más bien era miedo a su reacción, Grace había tomado año sabático para estar con nuestro hijo, y fue la mejor decisión que tomó, Christian simplemente la adoraba y solo obedecía si ella lo pedía, entendimos que aunque ella podía tocar solo su rostro y acariciar su pelo, era su forma de mostrarle que la quería.

Detroit se había convertido en una ciudad muy peligrosa. Una noche escuchamos una balacera cerca de nuestra casa, y se suponía que vivíamos en un barrio seguro, esa noche no solo se formó un caos fuera de casa, si no también adentro.

Estábamos en la sala viendo televisión sentados en el sofá, Christian jugaba con sus carritos en el piso muy cerca de Grace y Elliot a mi lado, cuando se escucharon los disparos. Al oír los estruendos, Christian empezó a gritar frenético poniendo sus manos en la cabeza. Tratamos de calmarlo, pero se asustó más y corrió a hacia arriba. Cuando subimos a buscarlo no lo encontramos por ningún lado, no estaba en su habitación, o debajo de la cama, registramos los baños y la habitación de Elliot, lo llamamos pero él no hablaba y tampoco se escuchaba nada. ¡Nos asustamos mucho! ¡No se podría haber esfumado! solo faltaba nuestra habitación. Al entrar, tampoco encontramos nada, revisé el baño y debajo de la cama, pero el instinto de Grace la llevó a abrir el armario. Allí estaba nuestro pequeño, casi no se podía ver, estaba muy quieto escondido dentro de la ropa de Grace. Ella solo suspiro de alivio al igual que yo, me pidió que buscara su manta mientras hablaba con él, cuando la traje ella lo envolvió y lo llevo a su cuarto junto con Elliot para que yo pudiera leerles una historia antes de dormir, y luego ella le canto una canción de cuna para que durmiera, mientras yo llevaba a Elliot a su cuarto para que también lo hiciera. Esa noche decidimos que Detroit ya no era un lugar seguro para criar a nuestro a hijos, así que empezaríamos a ver opciones para mudarnos a otro lugar.

Mis padres, eran gente acomodada, al igual que los padres de Grace, aunque siempre nos enseñaron el valor del esfuerzo para surgir por nuestra cuenta, siendo hijo único, al morir mis padres, me heredaron una pequeña fortuna que yo nunca quise tocar, pero dentro de esa herencia había una propiedad, una casa grande que se encontraba en Bellevue cerca de la ciudad de Seattle en el estado de Washington.

Es increíble que no me acordara de esa propiedad, es simplemente hermosa a mi parecer. Pertenecía a mis abuelos paternos, pero mis padres no quisieron volver allí, luego de que mis abuelos partieran. Pero yo tenía muy lindos momentos de esa casa, claro teníamos que ver en qué estado se encontraba, pero pensé que era un lugar hermoso para criar a una familia, ¡Nuestra familia! Era cuestión de ir a investigar el estado de la propiedad, y ver las oportunidades para abrir mi propio bufete de abogados.

Christian se iba acoplando a nuestra familia lentamente, con el paso de los meses, pero su mutismo a veces me llevaba a la desesperación, nunca sabía que era lo que quería, en cambio Grace…. Grace era su madre… bastaba solo mirarlo para entenderlo, casi nunca tuvimos problemas al momento de alimentarlo, comía de todo, aun si no le gustara, a diferencia de Elliot que odiaba las verduras. Llevamos a nuestro pequeño a varios médicos y psicólogos infantiles. Mandaron a realizarle miles de exámenes en los que Christian terminaba más molesto huraño de lo que ya era, casi todos los médicos nos decían que se encontraba tan traumado que probablemente, nunca recuperaría el habla. ¡Maldito Jake Davis!

Aprendimos que le gustaba la música, específicamente el piano, adoraba ver tocar a su mamá. Grace tocaba y le cantaba canciones infantiles, y aunque nunca se atrevió intentar unirse a ella, podríamos ver que le agradaba. Era una forma de compartir con nuestra familia.

Grace le grabó un casete con música suave e instrumental para colocarlo en las noches, descubrimos que así se relajaba y calmaba sus ataques de pánico, además un año después de la adopción decidimos que era momento de inscribirlo en la escuela, así que buscando nuestras opciones que eran limitadas, decidimos inscribirlo en el cuidado de niños de nuestra iglesia, así Grace podía vigilarlo mientras intentábamos que socializara con más niños, aparte de su hermano. Grace le enseñaba las letras, y aunque no hablaba era un chico muy listo, aprendía las cosas con mucha facilidad. ¡Estúpidos Médicos!, muchos de ellos llegaron a insinuar que mi hijo era tonto y con retraso, consecuencia de su pasado.

Pero era todo lo contrario, Christian era un niño muy independiente y autosuficiente, a pesar de su corta edad. Se bañaba solo, aunque Grace o yo lo supervisábamos en la bañera, se vestía sin ayuda, también con supervisión, y algo que a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba que hiciera… ¡Jugaba solo! Elliot, intentaba acercarse a él, pero prácticamente ponía una barrera entre los dos.

Trate de remediarlo un día. Grace tenía que ir a una conferencia sobre pediatría el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad. Así que yo me quede con mis hijos, recordaba esos momentos con mi propio padre, cuando mamá se iba a visitar a la abuela, lo primero que hacíamos era "Todo lo que mamá nos prohibía hacer", comer helados, dulces, jugar en la tierra, acostarse después de las ocho, en fin todo a lo que mamá diría ¡NO!

Lo llame nuestro día de padre e hijos, lleve a mis hijos a un IHOP para desayunar, pedí panqueques con miel, y mantequilla de maní para mis hijos y huevos revuelos y beicon para mí. Christian estaba fascinado, nunca había salido a comer a cualquier otro lugar, todo para él era nuevo. Estaba descubriendo otras cosas y podía ver que le gustaba. Luego de terminar los lleve a comer helados, a la feria, se subieron juntos a casi todos los juegos, luego los lleve a comer hamburguesas, con papas fritas y Coca-Cola para el almuerzo, más tarde volvimos a la feria y les di a cada uno un algodón de azúcar. Al llegar a casa estaban frenéticos, corrían por toda la casa, querían jugar a la pelota, sacar los juguetes, armar un camión, no se quedaban quietos por ninguna manera, por lo que entendí porque mi madre nos prohibía hacer esas cosas, ¡y más aún juntas!... Creí, que eso era lo peor que un padre puede pasar, pero no, lo peor fue cuando Grace regreso un día antes de lo planeado.

Al ver lo hiperactivo que estaban los niños, el desorden en la sala, y mi rostro que creo que denotaba mi culpabilidad, tuve que decirle lo que había sucedido. Estaba tan furiosa que me grito: **"¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DARLES DE COMER TANTAS PORQUERIAS A LOS NIÑOS?"**

Al oír los gritos, Christian se paralizó y luego comenzó a llorar, seguido de Elliot. Grace, entendió que había asustado a Christian y quiso calmarlo pero el salió corriendo a su cuarto, ella lo siguió pero él no paraba de llorar, estaba asustado, a punto de uno de sus ataques de pánico, ella trató de calmarlo pero el simplemente se resistía a oírle, le pasé la manta a Grace, pero tampoco eso funcionó, más bien creo que fue peor, hasta que se me ocurrió que tal vez yo podía intentar… Le dije a Grace que me diera la manta y que me dejara a solas con él.

Empecé a hablarle, del día maravilloso que tuvimos, de los juegos de la feria, del IHOP, del algodón de azúcar… iba diciéndole todo esto mientras lo cubría con su manta, y logre calmarlo, le dije que no tenía que asustarse de su mami, ella estaba enojada porque yo había hecho algo que a ella no le gustaba, no él.

—Mami te quiere mucho hijo, al igual que yo. —Lo abracé, envuelto en la manta y le di un beso en su cabeza, él se quedó muy quieto y yo estaba que no cabía de la emoción, por primera vez mi hijo me dejaba besarlo.

Le pregunte si entendía lo que le decía y el asintió con su cabeza, lo acosté lentamente en su cama para que se durmiera y encendí el radio para poner la música clásica que le grabó Grace para él.

—Fue un gran día, hijo. Los llevaré de paseo otra vez y volveremos a pasarla bien— le dije. —Pero eso será un secreto entre Elliot, tú y yo ¿De acuerdo? —Y volvió a asentir.

Cuando se durmió pude ver que Grace estaba en la puerta de la habitación viendo la escena, mi hijo me estaba aceptando, y ella también estaba feliz por eso. — " **Pero nunca más volverás a darles tantas porquerías a mis hijos de comer"** — ¡me advirtió!

Tiempo después del despacho se me presento la oportunidad de dirigirme a Washington, para atender un el requerimiento de uno de los socios de la firma, el caso era Pro-bono, pero acepté a ir para sopesar los pros y contras de irnos a vivir a otro estado. Resulto que el albacea de mis padres, tenía la propiedad en muy buen estado, de hecho, mucho mejor de lo que creí. La casa era en realidad una pequeña finca, era hermosa mucho más grande y bonita de lo que yo recordaba. Tenía un enorme jardín, donde mis hijos podrían jugar al futbol, y de un lado de la casa estaba un pequeño rincón, que se suponía sería un embarcadero… ¡Podría llevar a mis hijos a navegar el fin de semana! Estaba muy emocionado por empezar nuestras vidas en este lugar. Los padres de Grace, también vivían en Washington, en Linden, compraron una finca de manzanas hace unos cuantos años, para su retiro, ahora cosechan y venden tartas de manzanas, así como también realizan visitas guiadas por todo el lugar para las familias. ¡Ya no estaríamos tan alejados de ellos!, ¡A Grace le iba a encantar la idea!

Mi caso de pro-bono resulto ser el de una Mujer que demandaba a un médico por negligencia criminal, su hija de 24 años, que estaba embarazada y al momento de dar a luz se complicó, su presión sanguínea se elevó, y medico se tardó mucho en atenderla, aun cuando ya estaba de parto, ocasionándole un derrame cerebral, sus posibilidades de sobrevivencia eran reservadas, tanto de ella como de su hija recién nacida.

En ese momento pensé: _"¡Pobre Mujer!, ¡debe ser horrible perder un hijo! ¡Lo que le está pasando es espantoso!"_ , y hoy en día, ¡Estoy, pasando por lo mismo en mi propia piel!

La mujer no tenía con que cancelar mis honorarios, por eso era Pro-Bono, me llamaron a mí desde Detroit porque, por petición encarecida de mi socio Stuart, que era amigo de la pobre chica y quería mucho a mi cliente, él me lo pidió encarecidamente y yo le debía una por el caso de Davis. Era una señora muy dulce, su nombre era Martha Lanson. Su hija Esther y su nieta, era toda la familia que ella tenía. Trabaje en este caso durante semanas, aprovechando además alquilar unas oficinas para emprender mi nuevo bufete. Grace ya había solicitado su traslado al hospital de Seattle. Solo habría que esperar las vacaciones de verano de Elliot para hacer la mudanza, Christian no sería un problema, ya que pensamos que podría seguir en la misma escuela que Elliot.

Las semanas pasaron, y me sentía solo, nunca había estado tanto tiempo alejado de Grace, y la extrañaba tanto a ella como a mis hijos, por las noche la llamaba para saber de los niños, hablaba con Elliot. Es decir. Elliot no me dejaba hablar. Me contaba cada pequeño detalle de su día… Christian solo me escuchaba, y Grace me decía si asentía o negaba cada vez que le hacía preguntas, estaba impaciente por que nos pudiera hablar.

Finalmente, se acercaba el gran día, mi familia vendría a casa con la mudanza. Yo ya estaba preparando todo para esperarlos, incluso ya había organizado algunas cosas de mi estudio y llevado algunas cajas al cuarto de los chicos que Grace me había mandado para adelantar la mudanza.

Mientras, yo seguía trabajando en el caso de Esther, quien, poco tiempo después de dar a luz, fue declarada con muerte cerebral. La pobre Martha estaba devastada, pero con más ganas aun de hacerle justicia a su hija, la pequeña Mia, que así se llamaba su nieta, aún estaba en cuidados neonatales del hospital, aún muy delicada.

Suena mi teléfono, sacándome de mis recuerdos.

—Grey —Digo secamente.

—Señor. Soy Taylor.

—Si Taylor, ¿Que noticias me tienes?

—Señor, la señora Bailey esta fuera de peligro en el hospital, también se está llevando el cuerpo encontrado, para una evaluación, el forense tiene que determinar la causa de muerte… Es el protocolo.

—Entiendo, Taylor.

—Señor, estamos llevando los restos del helicóptero, para hacer una investigación inmediata del porqué fallaron los motores.

— ¿Alguna noticia al respecto? —Me apresuro a decir.

—Aun no, señor. Pero todo parece indicar que fue sabotaje, incluso esta mañana se encontraron cartas de amenazas dirigida a su hijo, y a la señorita Steele.

— ¿A Anastasia?

—Sí, señor. La persona que envío el anónimo fue muy explícita, e incluso sospechoso, el señor siempre fue un hombre muy reservado.

—Algo más que decime Taylor.

—Sí, señor. Lamento decirlo en estas condiciones, pero como ya habíamos hablados, su hijo hizo un plan de contingencia, usted debe hacerse cargo de Grey's Enterprise.

— ¡Taylor, no tengo cabeza para eso!

—Lo sé, señor. Pero fueron las disposiciones del señor Grey, como le dije, hizo un plan de contingencia, y en el incluye ciertas disposiciones que debe usted tomar en cuenta.

— ¿Algo así como un testamento, Taylor?

—Sí, señor. Su hijo tenía todo previsto. — No lo entiendo. Mi hijo tenía solo veintisiete años, a esa edad nadie piensa en hacer un testamento, Aunque…

—Taylor, en cuanto puedas, quiero que vengas a hablar conmigo acerca de estas disposiciones de las que me dices.

—Sí señor, me mantendré en contacto. — Y cuelga.

¡Por Dios! ¡Que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando! ¡No necesito más dolor en mi vida en este momento! salgo del estudio. Necesito tomar aire, ¡Tengo ganas de gritar!, ¡De echar esta mierda de estudio abajo!, ¡Maldecir a todos los santos! Pero no puedo. Necesito mantenerme sereno, por mi mujer y mis otros hijos. ¡Tengo que ser un pilar para ellos en estos momentos!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **POV CARRICK**

Voy a la sala, me dirijo al bar y me sirvo una copa de Bourbon, sé que es muy temprano para tomar, pero ¡Dios sabe que la necesito!

Camino a la cocina, y ahí está Grace mirando el patio trasero de la casa. Esta devastada tanto o más que yo, pero ya no llora, solo se queda pensativa en cada rincón de la casa desde el sábado… El sábado. Mia tenía todo preparado para el cumpleaños de Christian, y unas horas después de la noticia de muerte, llegaron a la casa el catering y el festejo, listos para organizarlo todo, Grace y Mia no paraban de llorar, hasta Gretchen lloraba por todos los pasillos de la casa, le tenía mucho afecto a mi hijo, aunque Christian era muy seco con ella, con casi todos a decir verdad. Tuve que despedirlos a todos, estaba tan furioso, tan resentido con todo el mundo… ¡Mi hijo nunca llego a cumplir sus 28 años!

Me acerco a Grace muy despacio, ella seguía mirando el patio sumida en sus pensamientos, llevaba un libro grande, forrado en cuero azul, nunca había visto ese libro antes, ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

—Cariño, ¿En qué piensas? —Le pregunto para sacarla de su ensimismamiento, aunque ya creo saber la respuesta.

—En las veces que lo vimos jugar junto con Elliot y Mia en ese patio. No puedo creer que ya no esté. Como me gustaría que en este momento saliera de tu despacho molesto, porque lo castigaste por haberse peleado en la escuela, o las veces que solo se quedaba callado para no decirnos que había hecho alguna travesura. O cuando se quedaba tan profundamente dormido que yo podía abrazarle y besarle a mi antojo sin que él sintiera que se quemaba. —Dice apretando fuertemente el libro y en su rostro vuelven a rodar lágrimas, esta vez silenciosas.

—Lo se cariño, a mí también me cuesta creerlo, ¿Que tienes allí? —Le digo señalando el libro que tiene entre sus brazos.

—Es lo único que tengo, solo de él.

— ¿Puedo? —Le digo. Me acerco para ver el libro, es una especie de álbum de bebé, ¡No puedo creer que Grace haya guardado esto de mí durante todos estos años!

— ¿Desde cuando tienes esto? —Le pregunto incrédulo, ¡Esto es una cosa que no sabía de mi mujer!

—Siempre he guardado recuerdos de mis hijos, pero este libro lo empecé desde el día que se fue a Harvard. Algo me decía que cuando regresara no sería igual, y no me equivoque.

Ella tenía razón, desde que se fue a la Universidad, se alejó de nosotros sin poderlo remediar, incluso cuando volvió, el muy imbécil de su padre se las arregló para que el tomara la decisión de desaparecer de nuestra vista por un buen tiempo. Por más que intente pedir disculpas, Christian nunca me daba la oportunidad, solo se alejaba más y más.

Empezamos a verlo juntos, dentro de él había un trozo de la manta de Christian, esa manta que lo consolaba cuando se sentía nervioso o sufría sus ataques de pánico, la cinta de hospital, que tenía cuando la policía lo llevo casi muerto, su tarjeta de vacunación, un rizo de cabello y una foto que le había mandado la señora Collins a Grace, de cuando Christian estuvo en su casa de acogida.

—Es increíble que tengas todo esto. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—La cinta se la quite cuando salió del hospital, él ya era mi bebe en mi corazón, así que la guarde. El rizo lo guarde de su primer corte de cabello, ¿Te acuerdas?, no quería que lo cortaran, pero se lo pedí y muy a su pesar, se quedó muy quieto hasta que el barbero termino… La manta, Christian la desecho cuando ya era casi un adolescente así que la guarde un trozo de ella, la tarjeta de vacunación tengo la de todos mis hijos, y las fotos, las he recopilado durante todos estos años, siempre he tenido muchísimas fotos de Elliot y Mia en transcurso de estos años, ¡pero era tan difícil, conseguir una foto de Christian!

— ¡Díselo a los Paparazis! — Le digo y ambos comenzamos a reír, era la primera vez en días que lo hacíamos. Hace algunos años comenzaron a circular muchas fotos de Christian, desde que se hizo con su primera empresa, de hecho había tantas que sé que Mia y Grace las recopilaban y las mandaban a reproducir para tenerlas en casa.

Pasando a la página siguiente, vi más fotos de Christian, el día que llegamos a casa y cuando conoció a sus abuelos, se quedaba embobado escuchando las historias del viejo Theodore… El día de Acción de Gracias, ¡ja!, ¡Por Dios!, casi le da una indigestión de tanto que comió... El día de su cumpleaños, le encantó su pastel de chocolate, aunque después se escondió debajo de la mesa para que nadie lo viera… ¡Navidad! si, estaba tan asustado y triste pero cuando vio los regalos en el árbol y Elliot le paso algunos, Su cara se iluminó, nunca lo había visto sonreír antes de ese modo, creo que obtuvo lo que quería, un helicóptero de juguete, lo había visto observándolo en la juguetería la vez que fuimos al centro comercial para ver a Santa. Siempre le emocionó volar. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esa fue su perdición!

Paso la página para que Grace no pueda adivinar lo que pienso, las siguientes fotos son una especie de collage, es Mia cuando llego a casa y Christian se quedaba observándola.

Recuerdo mi caso de negligencia médica, me dio la mayor recompensa que pude haber recibido en mi carrera profesional. Grace acababa de llegar a nuestra nueva casa, los quise llevar a celebrar que volvíamos a estar juntos, cuando me llama Martha Lanson, ella estaba muy deprimida por toda la situación de su hija y nieta, aunque yo estaba seguro que ganaría su caso, eso no le devolvería a su hija. Ella me pidió ir a su casa para que habláramos, al parecer necesitaba mis servicios en otro asunto.

Le dije que mi familia acababa de llegar y que no podía dejarlos. Me respondió que sería todo un honor para ella invitarnos a merendar a su casa, hable con Grace y ella no tuvo problemas en eso, así que poco después estábamos en el auto los cuatro dirigiéndonos a la casa de la señora Lanson.

Cuando llegamos, Martha nos recibió con mucho cariño, y ofreció chocolate y galletas a los niños, Grace los cuidaba mientras nosotros hablábamos.

—Tiene usted unos niños muy hermosos. —Me dice Martha.

—Gracias. —Le dije.

— ¿Ambos son suyos?, ¡No me mal interprete! —Me dice al ver mi cara de asombro. — Es que puedo ver que no se parecen mucho entre ellos.

— Ambos son nuestros, mi esposa y yo los adoptamos, no pudimos tener hijos biológicos.

—Entiendo. —Me dice. —Esther era mi única hija, pero no la hubiese querido menos si hubiese sido adoptada.

Ese es un comentario que no acababa de entender. Ella sigue hablando.

— ¿Cómo va el caso de negligencia contra mi hija?

— Bien, en unas semanas darán el veredicto, estoy casi seguro que será a nuestro favor, he pedido la suma de diez millones de dólares al tribunal por la demanda civil, además de solicitar la revocación de su licencia médica.

— ¡Gracias a Dios!, ¡Mia tendrá su futuro asegurado! —Me dice y puedo notar un poco de alivio en su voz aunque con toque de tristeza.

— ¿Cómo sigue su nieta? —Le pregunto.

—Mejorando, poco a poco, nació muy baja de peso y antes de tiempo, sus pulmones no habían terminado de madurar, ha tenido un par de crisis en el hospital, gracias a Dios la han atendido a tiempo.

—Mi esposa es pediatra, acaba de pedir cambio para el hospital de Seattle, si gusta puedo pedirle que la evalúe para que usted se quede más tranquila. —Le digo.

—Gracias, eso sería maravilloso, pero me gustaría hablarle de otra cosa. —Me dice preocupada.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — Suspira y toma una gran bocanada de aire.

—Fui diagnosticada con cáncer de mama. —Me dice. Yo estaba en shock no podía creerlo. —Al parecer no hay mucho que se pueda hacer por mí, y necesito arreglar todo para Mia.

— ¿Qué es lo que me está pidiendo exactamente, señora Martha?

—Le pido que consiga un buen hogar para mi nieta, uno donde ella pueda ser feliz, con padres que la amen, tanto como mi Esther la quiso, tanto como yo la amo.

No podía salir de mi asombro, esta mujer estaba cediendo a su única nieta, para que fuera criada por otra familia, ¡Por amor!

— ¿Le puedo decir a mi esposa que se una a nosotros en esta conversación, Martha? —Ella asiente y llamo a Grace a la sala, y entre los dos le vamos explicando la situación tanto de la señora Lanson como de la pequeña niña.

—Señora Lanson, estoy segura que usted se está apresurando a tomar esta decisión. —Le dice Grace. –La medicina ha avanzado mucho, seguro que hay algo que se pueda hacer por usted.

—He tenido cáncer por más de dos años. Siempre lo supe, pero quería ocultárselo a Esther, cuando ella quedó embarazada. Me preocupe por ella, no quería dejarla sola con un bebe y sin nadie con quien contar. —Nos dice —Ahora ya no hay mucho que puedan hacer por mí, mi enfermedad ya se extendió en varias partes de mi cuerpo y ahora solo estoy tomando medicinas para mitigar el dolor, no he querido ir a las quimioterapias, eso sería acortar más mi tiempo de vida y necesito dejar todo listo para Mia.

— ¿Qué pasa con el padre de Mia?, ¿No querrá encargarse de ella? —Le pregunto.

—El padre de Mía desapareció, una vez que supo que había dejado embarazada a mi hija, le dijo a Esther que se deshiciera del bebe, él no quería compromisos, lo último que supe fue que se había ido a otro estado a no sé qué.

— ¿Sabe su Nombre?

—No, a decir verdad nunca supe que Esther estuvo enamorada antes de saber que estaba embarazada, enamoro a mi hija y al poco tiempo la embarazó.

—En realidad no es mucho. —Le digo. Sentí verdadera pena por esta mujer. Ella se asoma a la salita donde están mis hijos y los observa.

—Son realmente hermosos, ¿Cómo se llaman?

—El mayor es Elliot, y mi pequeño se llama Christian. —Dice Grace como una madre orgullosa.

—Christian, que bonito nombre… díganme ¿los quieren mucho?, ¿son felices? —Esas preguntas me volvieron a descolocar.

—Sí. Dice Grace, Elliot es muy parlanchín y Christian pues… Sufre de mutismo, pero estamos seguros que pronto podrá hablar.

— ¿No les gustaría tener una niña que les complete el cuadro de familia feliz? —Tanto Grace como yo quedamos impactados por la pregunta, personalmente quede con la boca abierta.

— ¡¿Quiere que nos hagamos cargo de su nieta?! —Le pregunto tratando de calmarme.

—No me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo, señor Grey. —Me dice tajantemente. —No era lo que tenía pensado inicialmente, pero ahora puedo ver a su familia y pienso que mi Mia no podría estar en mejores manos que las de usted y las de su esposa.

—Digamos que aceptamos, que accedemos a quedarnos con Mia., ¿Qué me garantiza que usted no se arrepentiría o que su padre biológico no vendrá por ella? —Pregunto de una forma más apremiante.

—Yo me voy a morir, señor Grey. Si cambio de opinión, no habrá mucho que pueda hacer, ¿no cree? No se asuste. —Me dice mirando mi cara. —Ya he aceptado mi destino desde hace ya mucho tiempo, como le dije, solo me preocupa dejar a Mia. En cuanto a su padre, de seguro usted encontrara una manera de que nunca se entere dónde está mi niña. ¡Él no la merece!, hizo infeliz a mi pobre Esther y no quiero que haga lo mismo con mi nieta.

— ¿Qué le parece si hablamos de eso mañana, en el hospital, para poder ver a la bebé? —Dice Grace.

— ¡Me parece maravilloso! sé que en cuanto la vea se enamorará mi pequeña. —Le dice a Grace muy sonriente.

Esa tarde nos despedimos de la Señora Lanson mientras ella seguía observando a nuestros hijos con un sentimiento de anhelo, mientras Grace y yo pensábamos en todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que pudimos ver que los chicos se habían dormidos en el coche.

— ¿Qué piensas de la propuesta de la señora Lanson, Grace?

—Es muy triste, y maravilloso a la vez.

—Lo sé, mira yo aún tengo que terminar con el caso de negligencia contra Esther, de seguro la semana que viene el juez podrá pronunciarse.

— ¿Mañana iremos a ver a la niña? —Me pregunta.

— ¿Y con quien dejamos a los niños? —Le digo. –Literalmente acabas de llegar con los niños, si tú y yo salimos, ¿dónde dejamos a nuestros hijos?

— ¿Qué te parece si llamo a mis padres? Ellos no están muy lejos de acá, más o menos a dos horas de carretera. ¿Qué te parece si los llamo ahora para saber? —Me dice.

Los padres de Grace estaban encantados, felices por estar más cerca de su hija y de sus nietos y por supuesto, estaban más que dispuestos a cuidar de ellos , cuando Grace les comentan la situación, ello casi brincan de la emoción.

— No se apresuren suegros, debemos primero tantear el terreno, no queremos entusiasmarlos para que al final no se logre la adopción. Les dije. La respuesta del viejo Theodore Trevelyan fue: " _ **Carrick, nunca sabrás lo que es estar verdaderamente enamorado, hasta que no tengas a tu hija en tus brazos, puedes amar mucho a tu mujer, pero tu hija robara todo tu corazón"**_

¡Mi suegro es un viejo sabio!, tenía la boca toda llena de razón. Al día siguiente, nos vimos con Martha en el hospital, y vimos a la niña, todavía estaba en los cuneros de la unidad neonatal, Grace entro para examinarla junto con la señora Lanson, yo simplemente observaba. Cuando Grace nos dice que le falta ganar algo más de peso, pero que sus pulmones han madurado, y que ella sería una chica muy sana y dura de roer. La señora Martha la toma en sus brazos y luego me la da. En cuanto la tomo en mis brazos, sentí una especie de ternura, ella solo me vio y sonrió mostrando ampliamente sus encías, me tenía hechizado, ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede hacer que sienta algo así? , quiero decir, amo a mis hijos, con toda mi alma. Pero esta niña tan dulce, delicada, inocente…. No tenía palabras para explicarlo, y aun no las tengo. Creo que se resume en una sola AMOR.

La señora Lanson, Grace y yo, nos dirigimos a la cafetería para discutir el caso. Pude ver en los ojos de Grace que ella quería a la niña. Y la señora Lanson estaba satisfecha por eso.

—Ya tomaron una decisión señor y señora Grey. —Nos dice, era una mujer que le gustaba ir al grano, no tenía mucho tiempo que perder.

— ¡Sí! Contesta Grace. — ¡Queremos a la niña!, prometemos que tendrá todo el amor que necesita, al igual que nuestros otros dos hijos.

—No hace falta que prometa eso señora Grace, lo sé, pero agradezco que lo diga. Pude ver el cariño y paciencia que le da a sus hijos, estoy segura de que Mía estará en buenas manos. Pero hay un par de cosas más.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que había alguna trampa en esto!

— ¿Qué es, señora Lanson? —Le pregunto.

—No tengo dinero, quiero hacer las disposiciones de mi funeral, dejarlo todo listo, quiero ser enterrada junto con Esther.

—Eso no será ningún problema, Martha. —Le dice Grace.

—Otra cosa es que quiero que el dinero de la demanda sea para Mia.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. —Le digo. –Crearé un fondo fiduciario para ella, para que pueda ir disponiendo del dinero cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad. Es algo que también tengo pensado para mis otros hijos. —Le explico.

—Me gusta escucharlo Carrick, saber que ya quiere a mí Mia como su hija.

— ¿Hay algo más que desee, Martha?

—Sí, quiero que apresure cuanto antes el tema de la adopción, ya le dije, no tengo mucho tiempo, y no quiero que el padre biológico de Mia sepa dónde está, de seguro querrá su dinero y hará sufrir a mi niña como hizo con Esther, también quiero que me dejen ser parte de la vida de Mia el poco tiempo que me quede.

—Por los papeles de la adopción, esta tarde empezaremos los tramites, será una adopción amistosa, entre usted y nosotros, pero con las disposiciones de una adopción cerrada, la niña saldrá del Hospital llamándose Mia Trevelyan Grey, como mis otros hijos, así el padre biológico, no tendrá acceso a nosotros ni a Mia.

— También quiero que me prometan que Mia sabrá que su madre y su abuela la amaban, claro cuando tenga edad para entenderlo.

—Por eso tampoco se preocupe, mantendré un archivo de la adopción junto con el historial, listo para Mia, para cuando esté lista de saber de dónde viene, eso lo he hecho también con mis otros hijos.

—Muy bien, entonces prepare todo cuanto antes y yo firmare los papeles que quiera darme.

Así fue como adoptamos a la niña que ya tenía seis meses, todo fue mucho más fácil que con mis otros dos hijos, de hecho creo que fue como su nombre lo dice "Mia", desde el momento en que la vi, y yo no era el único. Habíamos tratado de preparar a nuestros hijos para la llegada de su nueva hermanita, Elliot no le dio mucha atención a la noticia, parecía que le daba igual. Christian… bueno Christian era Christian, no sabía si estaba feliz o triste, siempre con su cara de imperturbable, teníamos algo de temor que no tomara bien la llegada de Mia.

Pero nuestras preocupaciones eran infundadas, el día que Mia llegó, me di cuenta que no solo me había flechado a mí y a Grace, mi pequeño estaba enamorado de su pequeña hermana.

Velaba su sueño, ayudaba a su madre, trayéndole los pañales, buscar el biberón, era un niño muy atento con ella, de hecho mi hijo dio un cambio muy grande, seguía siendo algo arisco, y pero no con Mia.

Lamentablemente, la señora Lanson, falleció al poco tiempo de la adopción de Mia, solo pudo disfrutar de su nieta por muy poco tiempo, pero se fue tranquila al ver que estaba en una familia que la amaba, y que velaría siempre por ella.

Mia, era nuestra tercera bendición, llego para poner mucha más alegría a nuestro nuevo hogar. Grace había contratado a una maestra de piano para Christian, y prácticamente obligo a Elliot a tomar clases de guitarra, que era el instrumento musical que más le llamaba la atención.

La Música y Mia, habían favorecido, enormemente el desenvolvimiento de Christian, su maestra nos decía que tenía un talento natural para la música, lo que nos llenaba de orgullo, pero lo más emocionante fue cuando de repente dijo su primera palabra.

Estábamos todos en la sala, yo en un sillón leyendo el periódico, Grace en el sofá viendo algo en el televisor junto con Elliot y Christian adorando a Mia, que se encontraba en su coche.

Escuchamos una voz ronca y chillona.

—Mi-a. Todos nos quedamos perplejos y vimos hacia Christian.

— ¿Qué dijiste Christian? —Le pregunta Grace, muy despacio para no asustarlo, pero puedo notar su emoción, al igual que la mía.

—Mi-a. —Repite.

—Así es cariño, su nombre es Mia. —Toma su cara con las manos y le da un beso en la cabeza. Él se queda muy quieto.

—Cariño, ¿sabes quién soy? ¿Dime quién soy?

Christian se asusta un poco al ver la expresión de Grace.

—Tranquila, Grace. —Le digo despacio, no quiero que mi hijo se asuste y que vuelva a enmudecer.

— ¿Dime quién soy? —Pregunta con toda la calma que puede.

Christian vacila pero al cabo de un rato intenta emitir sonido.

— Ma-mi.

Estábamos tan felices, y eufóricos pero debíamos de mantener la calma, ya su psicólogo nos lo había dicho.

— ¿Sabes quién es él?, pregunta señalándome, el asiente con la cabeza. —No Christian dime ¿Quién es él?

Christian lo intenta de nuevo, esta vez casi no le sale la voz, está muy nervioso.

—Pa-pá.

Me acababa de llamar papá, y yo estaba tan feliz mi emoción no cabía en mi cuerpo. Pero no podía asustarlo, así que le di una gran sonrisa.

—Así es cariño. —Dice Grace. –Yo soy mami y él es papá,

— ¿Y sabes cómo me llamo? —Pregunta Elliot que no quería que pasara desapercibido, él también quería saber que su hermano lo reconocía.

—Le-li-ot

Grace y yo reímos, supongo que es difícil pronunciar para un niño que apenas habla. Christian se estaba impacientando, decidimos dejarlo tranquilo por el momento, pero ya había dado un paso, uno que por casi dos años esperáramos que diera, ¡mi niño ya podía hablar!

Ahora nos tocaba a nosotros dar el siguiente paso, llevarlo a un especialista de terapia del lenguaje. Eso no emocionó a Christian, ¡Estaba tan molesto de que tenía que pasar una hora todos los días a sus sesiones de terapia del lenguaje!, el psicólogo infantil nos recomendó que lo hiciéramos en cuanto mi hijo diera indicios de comunicarse mediante el habla.

Pero esas sesiones rindieron su fruto, con el tiempo Christian ya hacia frases completas, aunque hablaba solo lo necesario, me exasperaba que ya pudiendo hablar el optara por no hacerlo. Tuvimos también que llevarlo a otros psicólogos, tenía los mismos problemas con su fobia a ser tocado y sus pesadillas… ningún médico parecía ayudarlo.


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **PVO CARRICK**

— ¡Era un niño tan bueno...! —Me dice Grace, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Sí, aunque me saco unas cuantas canas, de hecho creo que la mayoría de ellas se deben a él. —Le sonrió con timidez.

— ¡Carrick! —Me amonesta Grace pero tiene una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que trata de disimular.

Yo me rio. —Es cierto Grace… ¡bueno no!… Elliot y Mia También dieron mucha guerra.

Pasamos a la otra página del álbum y ahí están, las fotos de los días de excursión, con Elliot y conmigo, haciendo senderismo, de pesca, andando en bicicleta, ¡me encantaba que a mis hijos les gustara compartir esas cosas conmigo!, así como a mí me gustaba hacerlo con mi padre.

— ¿Recuerdas que llego a casa todo arañado la primera vez? —Me pregunta Grace.

—Sí, tenía unos siete años, estaba enseñándole a montar en bicicleta, Elliot ya había aprendido hace un par de años pero Christian no quería que le sostuviera la bici mientras él tomaba confianza, y lo logró una parte del recorrido hasta que perdió el equilibrio, cayó por una pendiente, por suerte era pequeña y no se lastimo mucho.

— ¡¿No se lastimo mucho?! … Carrick Grey, que el niño tenía ensangrentada las rodillas y arañazos en los brazos, nunca me dejo ver más de ahí, pero estoy segura que se lastimo una costilla cuando cayó, veía como se quejaba.

Era verdad, cuando cayó, vi como lo detuvo una gran raíz de árbol, mi niño se había golpeado, pero no quería que lo tocara, así que nos fuimos a casa con la esperanza de que dejara a su madre examinarlo.

— Pensé que todo estaba bien y que lo habías examinado.

—Lo hice… es decir… lo intente. Cuando le dije que dejara checarlo para curarle, empezó a gritar ¡No, Mamá! … ¡No, Mamá!... corrió y se enceró en su cuarto. —Empieza a reír. —Hice que Mia lo llamara desde la puerta y cuando el abrió, entre a revísalo. Pero no me dejo ir más allá de los raspones de los brazos y piernas. Estuve tentada de llevarlo al hospital.

—La única forma que lo llevarías, era sedándolo primero. —Me río con ganas y ella también.

—Créeme, estuve tentada a hacerlo.

Creo que Christian nunca supo, ni imaginó la alegría que llevo a nuestras vidas, aunque también muchos quebraderos de cabeza y una gran angustia que me mantuvo despierto muchas noches, no pretendo nunca decírselo a Grace, creo que será un secreto entre mis hijos y yo hasta el día que parta de este mundo.

Volteo la hoja nuevamente y veo un ¿cupón de IHOP?... — De donde sacaste eso Grace.

—Tú creías que era un secreto entre tus hijos y tú ¿Verdad? Pues no, yo siempre lo supe.

Llevaba a mis hijos de fin de semana al IHOP, cuando Grace estaba en alguna convención médica fuera de la ciudad, sabía que ella odiaba esos lugares, y más aún, desde la primera vez que lleve a Christian y Elliot, y tuvimos nuestro día padre e hijos. Pero quería que los chicos hicieran más cosas conmigo, además solo los llevaba a desayunar y luego de paseo a alguna feria o a comer helados en el parque, había aprendido mi lección la primera vez, así que ¡No todo al mismo tiempo!

— ¡¿Cómo?! —Le pregunto sorprendido.

— Pues eran varios indicios. El Primero era que Elliot tenía un cupón en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y Christian tenía como cuatro. —No puedo parar de reírme. —El segundo es que Christian siempre se veía muy calmado y sereno, más de lo habitual, me refiero a que tenía esa media sonrisa de chico malo que saco de ti.

—Nunca me había dado cuenta de eso. —Le digo.

—Pues sí, Christian trataba de imitarte en muchas cosas, al igual que con Elliot, no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta.

—No, nunca me di cuenta. —Le digo añorando esos recuerdos tanto como ella.

—Y Tercero, cuando entre al cuarto de Mia y estaba jugando con sus muñecas a ir al IHOP. — trata de contener la risa. —Le decía a sus muñecas "Mamá no debe saberlo, ¡así que Shitss!"

Ambos nos reímos nuevamente, cuantos recuerdos felices con nuestros hijos. Abrazo a Grace tan fuerte como puedo, es la única forma de calmar mi dolor.

—Te amo Grace Trevelyan Grey.

—Y yo a ti Carrick Grey.

En eso suena el teléfono, pero Grace no quiere contestar.

—Seguro es Elena, y la verdad no estoy para saber parloteos y chismes, y mucho menos de mi hijo. ¡Por ahora siento que puede guardarse su pésame y hablarme en otro momento!

Era verdad, yo sentía más o menos lo mismo, quería mandar para la mierda a casi todo el mundo en estos días, llamaron mis socios de la firma, algunos clientes que tenían relaciones laborales con Christian, gente de la iglesia, Periodistas... en fin un montón de personas queriendo hacer leña del árbol caído, tal vez no era la intención pero sí que lo hacían, poniendo sal en la llaga haciendo aumentar nuestro dolor.

Gretchen, se acerca al teléfono para contestar. — ¡Si es la señora Lincoln, o alguien para dar el pésame, no estamos! —Le digo a Gretchen.

—Sí, señor.

Grace cierra el álbum de fotos y lo toma entre sus brazos nuevamente dirigiéndose a la ventana del patio.

— ¿Cary? …—voltea a verme con ojos de anhelo. — ¡Quiero ver a mi hijo!

Suspiro a la petición ya que no hay una forma agradable de decir esto.

—Grace, prefiero que lo recordemos como en estas fotos.

— ¡No, Carrick! ¡Yo quiero verlo! Si no lo hago, siempre creeré que estará por entrar por esa puerta. —Me dice con desespero.

—No, Grace… ya hable con Taylor. Hubo mucho daño en la explosión... van a tener que hacerle pruebas para determinar que se trata de él, es protocolo forense.

Grace empieza a llorar de nuevo y yo la tomo entre mis brazos para consolarla.

—Señor, es el señor Steele, dice que necesita hablar con usted y la señora Grace.

Grace se seca las lágrimas y trata de controlarse. —Tomaremos la llamada, Gretchen. Gracias. —Le dice Grace.

— ¿Vamos a hablar con Ray? —Dice Grace.

—Sí, vamos a mi estudio a tomar la llamada. Vamos a terminar de ver ese libro luego, me trajo muchos hermosos recuerdos, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, Cary. Tal vez con Elliot y Mia. —Me dice

Yo tomo el libro de sus manos y nos dirigimos a mi estudio, lo pongo en uno de los libreros, al lado del portarretrato de la foto de nuestra boda y la de nuestros hijos en Paris.

—Aquí nos esperará, tal vez con más serenidad, podremos disfrutar un poco más de él. —Grace asiente y suspira.

—Vamos a atender la llamada de Ray, debe de estar muy ansioso.

Raymond Steele, es un buen hombre, reservado, pero un padre preocupado por su hija. Lo llame en el momento que el médico nos dijo que Anastasia tenía que ser hospitalizada y monitoreada en la UCI. Viajó en ese mismo momento para Seattle.

Kate, quien era quien mejor lo conocía, estaba explicándole todo lo que había sucedido y en la mañana supimos la noticia del rescate de Ros y el fallecimiento de mi hijo. Tuvimos que salir del hospital y venir a casa, Grace no se sentía nada bien, y a decir verdad, ninguno de nosotros, por suerte Sawyer, un escolta de mi hijo. Condujo hasta nuestra casa.

Le dijimos a Ray que podía contar con nosotros, también estábamos preocupados por la salud de Ana, al fin y al cabo en este corto tiempo, pude ver el cambio que estaba dando mi hijo, ¡Se veía tan feliz la noche de la gala de beneficencia!...

Trato de calmarme para poder hablar con el padre de Ana.

—Sí, Raymond, ¿cómo estás? —Digo por cortesía, la verdad es que me imagino que está preocupado por su hija, este infierno no solo nos ha tocado a los Grey.

—Hola Carrick, lamento llamarlos en estos momentos, pero me dijeron que podía hacerlo si lo necesitaba. — Su tono es de pena y preocupación.

—Por supuesto, Ray. Grace está a mi lado escuchando, dinos ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—Esta mañana me he reunido con el Doctor Brown para hablar del caso de Ana, me decía que aún permanecía sedada, y que aunque no puede tener impresiones fuertes, habría que despertarla, y contarle lo que ha pasado con Christian.

— ¿Quieres que nosotros vayamos a ayudar a decirle la verdad? —Le pregunta Grace preocupada por la chica.

—En realidad, no… ¡Ana ya lo sabe! , al parecer los efectos del cálmate dejaron de hacer efecto antes de lo previsto, mi hija engaño al médico y a los enfermeros para salir de allí, pensó que la señora Bailey era Christian.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cómo lo tomó? —Pregunta Grace.

— ¡Tuvo un colapso nervioso!, tuvieron que volverla a sedar y ponerle oxígeno.

— ¿Cómo está ahora? ¿Qué dice el medico?

— Por el momento está estable, pero nos dio un susto a todos. El doctor Brown me dice que se despertará mañana, y conforme vea como responde, la trasladaran a una de las habitaciones o la pondrán a dormir por más tiempo.

— ¡Oh Ray! Cuanto lo lamento. —Le digo.

—Al contrario, Carrick. Yo soy quien lo lamenta por ustedes. Mi niña saldrá de esta, espero que cuanto antes mejor. Solo resta esperar.

—Ray, cuenta con nosotros para lo que necesites, no te preocupes por los gastos médicos de Anastasia. Todo está pagado.

—Gracias por las molestias, prometo que en lo que pueda les devolveré el dinero que han gastado en mi hija.

—No es ninguna molestia Ray, y no tienes que devolver ningún dinero, mi hijo era un hombre precavido, puso un seguro médico a Ana entre otras cosa que aún me toca averiguar.

Ray se queda callado, imagino que atónito, como la expresión que veo en Grace.

—Su hijo en verdad quería a mi niña, ¿No es cierto? —Me dice, y siento que le tiembla la voz.

—Creo que así es Raymond, como te dije, aún tengo que averiguar todo lo que ha dispuesto mi hijo y eso incluye a Anastasia.

—Siento que mi niña haya conocido a su primer amor, y perderlo de esa manera tan… ¡Está sufriendo mucho!

—Lo sé, Ray. —Dice Grace. — ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a verla cuando despierte y tratamos de hablar con ella?, ¿ya hablaste con su madre? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Sí, Grace, en verdad agradecerían que lo hicieran, estoy quedándome en el departamento con Kate, José dijo que tenía que ir a Portland por unos trabajos de la universidad. En cuanto a Carla… sí, hable con ella, está preocupada, pero no va a poder venir, no puede dejar a su esposo… Ella nunca ha sido muy maternal que digamos.

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que la madre de Ana fuera así, ella es una chica tan dulce, por lo que pude ver. Mi hijo la quería. Mucho. Grace y yo perdíamos las esperanzas de ver a nuestro hijo con alguien que lo quisiera, siempre tan reservado, solitario, mal humorado, no tenía tiempo más que para su trabajo. Ana era la promesa de que eso cambiaría.

—Entonces nos encontramos mañana en el hospital, Ray. Creo que tengo cosas que conversar contigo. —Le digo.

— ¿De qué se trata? —Me pregunta.

—Aun no lo sé, pero creo que Taylor vendrá a hablar conmigo esta noche. Estoy casi seguro que es acerca de las disposiciones de mi hijo sobre la tuya, Ray.

—Pues muy bien, nos vemos mañana, y gracias nuevamente.

—No se preocupe, Ray. —Nos vemos mañana. —Le dice Grace y cuelga la llamada.

— ¿Nuestro hijo puso un seguro de salud a nombre de Ana? —Pregunta Grace incrédula.

—Aunque no lo creas, así es, no sé qué ha pasado con esos dos, según tengo entendido se conocieron hace un poco más de un mes. —Le digo a Grace haciendo presente alguna de mis preocupaciones.

— ¿Qué crees que sea, Carrick?

—No quiero pensar que tal ver Anastasia envolvió a nuestro hijo por dinero.

—No lo creo.—Me dice casi segura de ello.

— ¿Y por qué no? Christian era muy inexperto en materia de las relaciones, nunca le conocimos a ninguna pareja, llegue a pensar que era Gay, y que su miedo a ser tocado lo hizo célibe.

— ¡Anastasia era virgen! —Me dice Grace.

— ¡Virgen!, perdóname Grace pero no lo creo.

—Yo si lo creo, soy médico, y puedo percibir cuando me mienten en esas cosas.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Cuando se descompenso en el Escala y empecé a examinarla, ella me lo dijo. Tal vez esa es una de las razones por la que ha sido tan rápido su noviazgo, descubrieron la sexualidad juntos.

—No lo sé, Grace. Voy a esperar a Taylor para saber más del asunto, él sabe de la vida de Christian mejor que nadie.

—De acuerdo. ¿Dónde está Mia y Elliot? , él se quedó a dormir anoche pero no lo he visto en todo el día de hoy.

—Creo que Mia está en su cuarto, y en cuanto a Elliot, salió muy temprano esta mañana, creo que fue a ver a Kate.

—Muy bien, iré a ver a Mia. —Dice Grace saliendo del despacho para ver a nuestra hija.

Me pregunto ¿Cuáles serían las supuestas disposiciones de Christian?, y ¿Por qué diablos las hizo?, ¿Por qué tenía un plan de emergencia y tan actualizado?

Voy y me sirvo otra copa de Bourbon, espero noticias, tengo la necesidad de saber más sobre la vida de mi hijo, siempre he vivido con temor de él, desde que era adolescente. Espero que Taylor me diga lo que quiero saber.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9.**

 **POV CARRICK**

—Carrick, tienes que comer cariño, ¿Porque no vienes al comedor? —Me dice Grace en la puerta de mi estudio.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— ¡Casi las 8 de la noche!

No puedo creer que me haya pasado todo el domingo aquí sentado, yo y mi botella de Bourbon.

—No tengo hambre, Grace.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco, pero Mia ha pasado toda la tarde en la cocina, me imagino que para distraer su mente.

Suspiro resignado.

— ¡Enseguida voy! —Me dirijo con ella a la cocina, y veo a mi hermosa hija, mi pequeña princesa, la alegría de esta casa, con su cara toda enrojecida, creo que ha estado haciéndose la fuerte para que no la viéramos llorar, pero veo que hoy no ha podido más.

— Mia, cariño. ¡A tu hermano no le gustaría verte así!

—Lo se papá, es solo que me puse a cocinar para distraerme, preparé filetes y ensalada de pollo, la que le gustaba, sin pensarlo me puse a hacerlo con la esperanza de que viniera esta noche a cenar.

— ¡Oh Cariño! —La abrazo y beso su cabeza, para ninguno de nosotros era secreto que Christian amaba a su pequeña hermanita, incluso si él tratase de ocultarlo, por algún extraño motivo que aún no alcanzo a entender mi hijo se distanció mucho de nosotros ¡Y no!, no fueron a causa de sus traumas de infancia, ni las discusiones y enfrentamientos que hemos tenido. ¡Hubo algo más! Estoy casi seguro de eso, aunque no sepa el motivo.

—Tu hermano te quería mucho, de hecho eres la única que podía abrazarlo sin que explotara como una bomba de tiempo. —Le digo para calmarla.

—Lo sé, papá. ¡Yo lo quiero mucho! Aun cuando a veces se comportase como un idiota… me encantaba sacarlo de quicio, ¡el siempre trataba de estar tan controlado y sereno! —Me muestra una media sonrisa.

—No siempre cariño, no siempre… ven vamos a comer esa delicia que nos has preparado.

La cena trascurre en total silencio, ninguno de nosotros tiene muchas ganas de entablar alguna conversación banal, insignificante y fútil frente a todo este dolor que estamos pasando.

—Buenas Noches, Familia. —Llega Elliot de pronto a la mesa.

—Cariño, no te esperábamos. Creí que estarías con Kate, ¿Quieres cenar? —Le pregunta Grace en plan maternal.

—Sí, mamá. Gracias. —Le dice algo cansado, se sienta en la mesa y espera a que Grace y Mia regresen con un plato y cubiertos para él. —Estuve arreglando unos temas de la constructora para distraerme, luego fui con Kate, ella estaba con el Señor Steele, al parecer Ana ya lo sabe.

—Lo sabemos, hijo. —Responde Grace. —Esta tarde hablamos con Ray y nos lo dijo.

—Como soy la única que no se entera. —Nos dice Mia a todos, por su tono de voz sé que está muy molesta.

—Cariño, estabas en tu habitación cuando llamó, fui a buscarte pero estabas dormida, no quise despertarte. —Dice Grace.

Elliot continúa.

—Sí, pues… no se lo ha tomado nada bien, tuvo una especie de ataque, tuvieron que volverla a sedar, pero al parecer esta vez, su corazón se aceleró y dejo de respirar, suerte que la tenían en cuidados intensivos, la atendieron de inmediato... tuvieron que intubarla.

— ¡Eso no nos lo dijo Ray! —Digo asombrado por lo sucedido.

—Sí, nos dió a todos un buen susto, su padre pensó que se estaba muriendo, de hecho creo que fue así. Kate no podía dejar de llorar. Estuve con ellos hasta hace poco. Ana ahora está estable y el médico dice que según sea su reacción mañana la volverá a dormir o la pondrá en una habitación.

—Pobre Ana. Tal vez podamos ir mañana a verla. —Dice Mia.

—Yo creo que no es conveniente aún Mia. —Le dice Elliot. —Creo que es mejor que este solo con su padre y Kate.

—De hecho Elliot, nosotros iremos mañana a ver a Anastasia. —Le digo. —Como te dije, Ray habló con nosotros, además, tal vez mañana den los resultados forenses sobre el cuerpo de tu hermano. ¡Quiero saber que pasó!

Elliot en seguida deja de comer.

—Se me ha quitado el apetito papá, he pasado todo el día intentando evitar pensar en eso.

—Lo se hijo y lo siento, no tenía que traer ese tema a la mesa. —Le digo con la mejor calma posible, aunque al final se me quiebra la voz.

Terminamos de comer y le digo a Elliot que quiero hablar con él en mi estudio. Él me sigue y cierro la puerta al llegar. ¡No quiero que ni Grace ni Mia nos escuche!

—Hijo, me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas de tu hermano.

— ¿Cómo qué papá?, Christian fue siempre muy reservado, y cuando le preguntaba de sus cosas siempre me respondía casi lo mismo, del trabajo… nada más.

— ¿De seguro que no sabes algo más?

—No lo sé, papá. Tal vez… ¿Qué es lo quieres saber?

—Tu hermano tenía hecho una especie de testamento, aunque lo disfrazó bajo la figura legal de plan de contingencia, al momento de que él faltara por alguna razón inexplicable.

— ¿Crees que estaba pensando otra vez en…? ¡No, no, no! ¡No puedo creerlo papá!, te juro que estaba enamorado. ¡Con solo verlo y escucharlo lo sabias!, ¡No creo que una persona enamorada piense en esas estupideces! Hablé con él la semana pasada, mientras yo estaba en Barbados y se escuchaba tan relajado y tranquilo, incluso me sorprendió que no cortara la llamada como era su costumbre, o me dijera que estaba ocupado, me dijo que fue a navegar con Ana y que habían pasado una bonita tarde. Papá, él no lo estaba pensando esas estupideces otra vez.

Elliot era el único que sabía toda la verdad aparte de mí, es único con quien podría contar ya que esto nunca se lo conté a Grace, por lo menos no toda, omití algunas partes para no lastimarla.

Cuando Christian tenía unos trece años, comenzó a meterse en problemas en la escuela, no había día que no llegara con la cara golpeada o ensangrentada, incluso lo expulsaron de un par de colegio por mala conducta, aun cuando sus notas eran excelentes. Grace y yo lo llevamos a más psicólogos y terapeutas, pero ninguno parecía dar con lo que él tenía, incluso parecía agravar la situación, ya que Christian terminaba más molesto cuando terminaban las sesiones, los terapeutas decían que Christian se ensimismaba y no respondía a ninguna de las preguntas que se le hacían, en parte lo atribuían a la fase rebelde de la adolescencia y en otras a los traumas que aun tenia de pequeño.

Estábamos casi empezando las vacaciones de verano, cuando Christian tenía unos 14 años, llego a casa con la cara golpeada. Cuando llegó, pensó que no había nadie en casa. Grace se había ido de viaje a una de sus convenciones de medicinas y jornadas de concientización de lo esencial que es vacunar a los niños, iban a ser dos semanas o más fuera de casa, se había llevado a Mia con ella, la niña no la dejó en paz hasta que accedió, y se le dio un permiso en la escuela. Quería conocer el país según ella, aunque también quería pasar más tiempo con su madre. Elliot se preparaba para ir a la Universidad, fue aceptado en Princeton ese verano, y se reunía casi todos los días con sus amigos según él para ir despidiéndose de todos ellos.

Christian llegó y no se percató que lo estaba esperando en la salita al lado de la puerta, tampoco sabía que el padre del compañero que agredió me había llamado para quejarse, ¡Estaba tan molesto!, no entendía porque mi hijo se comportaba así, ya ni siquiera quería hacer las cosas que nos gustaba hacer juntos, no quería navegar ni ir de pesca, ni siquiera ir con Elliot y Mía a comer helados, lo único que quería era encerrarse en su habitación y no salir de allí , hasta que lo llamasen a comer o ir a la escuela, era tan frustrante para mí, que hice algo por lo que todavía me culpo.

Cuando se dirigía a las escaleras hable con él.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— ¡A mi habitación! —Me dijo sin voltear a verme.

— Primero tu y yo vamos a hablar, ¡Ven a mi despacho!

— ¡Papá! ¿Podemos hablar mañana?, de verdad estoy cansado y tengo deberes que hacer de la escuela. —Me dice aun si voltear a mirarme.

— ¡AHORA, CHRISTIAN! —Le dije mientras me empezaba a impacientar.

Christian se voltea y se dirige a mi oficina, pude ver que tenía roto el labio y un pequeño moretón en el ojo.

— ¿Qué te paso? —Le digo pero él no responde. –Te hice una pregunta Christian, ¿Qué te paso en la cara? —Él sigue sin responder.

—Déjame ayudarte a recordar, te peleaste con el chico Benson…

—Papá yo… me interrumpe, pero no dice nada más.

—Papá nada Christian ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado contigo, cuantas veces te he castigado en tu habitación, o en este despacho para que pudieras meditar de lo mal que estás haciendo?, ¡Lo mal que nos sentimos tu madre y yo cada vez que te vemos golpeado de ese modo!

Él solo calla y baja, la mirada.

— ¿Que fue esta vez?, ¿Te miro mal?, ¡SOLO SE CRUZÓ EN EL CAMINO ENTRE TU PUÑO Y SU CARA! —Le digo alzando la voz. —DIME, ¿TE DOLIÓ CUANDO TE GOLPEO DE VUELTA? —Sigue sin contestarme y eso solo me enfurece más y más.

Fue una verdadera lástima que Grace no estuviera en casa, ¡Ella nunca me hubiese permitido hacer lo que hice!

— ¡HABLAME CHRISTIAN! — Seguía sin decir nada y en ese punto sentí que perdí toda mi paciencia. Y aun así él no me hablaba.

—Por lo visto ninguno de los castigos que tu madre y yo te hemos impuesto, parecen hacer meya en ti. —Le digo. — ¡Te entran por un oído y te salen por el otro! —Respiro hondo y mi decisión está tomada. — ¡Sube a Tu habitación y espérame allá!

Christian me miro con ojos de miedo, imaginaba lo que iba a hacer, una vez lo hice con Elliot, cuando se fue a la casa de un amigo, aun cuando yo expresamente, no le había dado permiso, paso casi todo el día fuera y Grace y yo estábamos asustados. Pero jamás lo había hecho con Christian.

— ¡No, papá!, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer. —Me dijo.

—Ya es tarde para promesas, Christian. ¡Lo has prometido antes y no cumples lo que prometes! ¡Sube a tu habitación, AHORA!

—Papá...

— ¡AHORA, CHRISTIAN!, ¡O por Dios que te ira peor!

Mi hijo solo me miraba, no sabía si anonadado, asustado, o en shock. Subió lentamente y en silencio a su habitación y allí me esperó. Trate de calmarme antes de subir, aunque era muy difícil, respiré hondo y me dirigí a su habitación, abro la puerta y lo veo parado frente a mí esperando su destino.

— ¿Sabes por qué voy a hacer esto Christian? —Le pregunto.

—Sí, señor. —Me dice titubeando. —Me he peleado en la escuela cuando prometí que no lo volvería a hacer.

—Así es, hemos intentado hablar contigo de mil formas, disciplinarte de otras maneras y ninguna parece funcionar, es así como hoy te disciplinaré de otra manera.—Le digo mientras me saco el cinturón del pantalón. El me mira atónito.

—Bájate el pantalón y descubre tus nalgas, ponte boca abajo en la cama.

— ¡Papá…! Noo… Por Favor...

— ¡Haz lo que te digo! —Mi hijo me miró con miedo pero obedeció muy lentamente, estaba temblando. Al ver su cara estuve tentado a echarme para atrás, pero sabía que no había vuelta de hoja, si flaqueaba ahora, sería peor después, ya no respetaría mi autoridad como padre.

Respiro hondo y me preparo para disciplinar a mi hijo, y lanzo el primer azote. Christian suelta un grito y recuerdo los gritos de aquel niño en el hospital, muerto de hambre y maltratado. En ese instante me arrepentí de haber iniciado con esto, pero sabía que en estos momentos no puedo flaquear. ¡Christian no suplico, ni dijo una palabra!, solo gemía y ahogaba los gritos al sentir el cuero en sus nalgas, yo seguí azotándolas hasta ponerlas rojas, fueron un total de doce latigazos. ¡Puedo jurar que cada uno de ellos me dolió más a mí que a él!

Cuando terminé, escuche la voz de Elliot en el pasillo llamándome, había oído los azotes y gemidos de su hermano.

— ¡Yo espero no tener que volver a hacer esto, Christian! — ¡Por el amor a Dios que no! Pienso. —Pero lo haré si no me dejas otra salida y será peor que hoy. Le explico, tratando de mantenerme firme.

—Sí, señor. —Dice respirando hondo, tratando de controlar sus lloriqueos.

—Ya puedes vestirte de nuevo, hijo. ¡No tienes permiso de salir de esta habitación hasta nuevo aviso! Yo te llevaré a la escuela mañana.

En ese momento salgo de su habitación dejándola entre abierta y me encuentro con un Elliot estupefacto, él observa el cinturón en mi mano.

—Papá, ¿Qué hiciste? —Me dice sorprendido.

— ¡Disciplinar a tu hermano! Esta tarde me llamó el señor Benson quejándose de que Christian golpeo salvajemente a su hijo.

Elliot me mira y luego suspira con algo de resignación.

—Papá, ¿podemos hablar? Me hace señas para alejarnos de la habitación de su hermano, supongo para que Christian no escuche lo que tiene que contarme.

—Mira papá, yo no digo que no se mereciera la paliza pero… ¿Le preguntaste por qué golpeo al idiota de Benson? —Me dice con tono molesto.

—Lo hice, pero no me contestó, simplemente puso su cara estoica que siempre pone, ni siquiera me dio una excusa.

—Lo hizo porque Benson lo molesta todo el tiempo.

— ¿Cómo es eso Elliot?, ¡Explícamelo! —le digo apremiante. ¡Esto es algo que no sabía!

—Papá, desde hace mucho tiempo Tony Benson y su pandilla de amigos le hacen la vida imposible a Christian en la escuela, nunca te lo había dicho, pero mi pequeño hermano es catalogado como el bicho raro de la escuela, no habla con nadie, no tiene amigos, ni le interesa hacerlos. Esto está pasando desde que Christian entró en el instituto, de hecho me avergüenza decírtelo, pero yo jamás he intercedido por él ni los he detenido. La situación se agravó hace algún tiempo… Al parecer, hace un par de meses Christian estaba en las duchas cuando llego Benson a burlarse de él… cuentan en la escuela que lo consiguió en una situación incómoda… Desde entonces Christian no ha querido ni acercarse a los lugares que más se frecuentan en la escuela y por lo que sé, a duras penas entra a clases.

Estoy asombrado por este descubrimiento. ¡Esto es nuevo para mí! Los maestros siempre se han quejado de la actitud de Christian con sus compañeros, de lo violento que ha sido, aun siendo un alumno excepcional, ¡Nunca me dijeron que estos chicos, molestaban a mi hijo!

— ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho Elliot? —Le pregunto algo molesto.

—Una vez lo intente, pero Christian no me dejó, me dijo que eso no era asunto mío, que él sabía cómo defenderse.

— ¡A golpes! … ¡¿Por qué Christian no vino a nosotros?!

—Se lo pedí, le dije que te dijera a mamá o a ti, le pregunte varias veces por qué no lo hacía papá, y es siempre lo mismo, _"No es tu problema-metete en tus asuntos" "Déjame en paz Elliot - No te necesito"_ , ahora ya no veo a Christian en el instituto, ni siquiera en la hora del almuerzo, creo que se refugia en la biblioteca cada vez que puede, casi nadie va allí. ¡Papá se está aislando más de lo que ya lo hace!

Estoy preocupado. Muy preocupado, mi hijo mayor me ha abierto los ojos, y tal vez acabo de azotar el culo de mi hijo por algo que en realidad no todo es su culpa. Tengo el estómago revuelto.

—Está bien, Elliot. Hablare con el más tarde si no está dormido. ¿Ya cenaste?

—Sí, mis amigos y yo comimos algo en el centro comercial.

— De acuerdo hijo, ve a descansar, yo me encargare de tu hermano.

—No le digas que te conté. Si lo haces, no volverá a confiar en mí, aunque creo que no lo hace de todos modos. —Me dice apesadumbrado.

—No le diré nada, ve a dormir.

Es ese momento escuchamos un fuerte ruido del cuarto de Christian como de algo que cayó fuertemente al piso.

— ¡Acaba de empezar la rabieta de tu hermano!

— Me pregunto ¿con qué artefacto lo pagó? — Me dice Elliot. —Por lo que se escuchó debió ser uno muy grande.

— ¡Voy a esperar que se calme y para saber qué fue lo que rompió! — Le digo. El asiente y se va a su habitación.

Voy la cocina y caliento unos macarrones con queso que Grace dejo en la nevera, sirvo un poco de jugo de arándanos y lo subo a la habitación de Christian, junto con una pomada para bajar el ardor de su trasero.

Abro la puerta, esperando encontrar un montón de objetos rotos en el suelo, a consecuencia de la rabieta de mi hijo, pero lo que encontré me hizo un nudo en el estómago y mi corazón oprimido.

Era Christian quien se había desplomado contra el suelo, estaba boca abajo, sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no me miraba.

Rápidamente, dejo la bandeja que traía en la mesita de su escritorio. Y me acerco a mi hijo.

— ¡¿CHRISTIAN?! ¡CHRISTIAN! ¡CHRISTIAN! Grito una y otra vez. Le doy palmadas en la cara para que reaccione pero sigue sin reaccionar.

De pronto llega Elliot corriendo a la habitación.

— ¡Pasa algo papá! —Elliot me mira asustado. Cuando se da cuenta de que su hermano está en el piso.

—Fue Christian quien cayó al suelo, ¡no reacciona! — Le dijo. Podemos ver a mi hijo pequeño en el suelo, sus manos están temblando levemente, lo zarandeo, pero sigue sin responder. Reviso a ver si no se lastimó, el sonido que hizo al caer fue muy fuerte. Y lo examino, como una vez Grace me enseñó. — ¡Se golpeó la cabeza! —Le digo a Elliot. Esta respirando pero muy entrecortado.

—Papá, ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Vamos a llamar a mamá!, ella sabrá que debemos hacer.

—No creo que ella pueda hacer nada desde donde está. Vamos a esperar, Elliot. Llamaré primero a la doctora Kaufman, ella es su psicólogo, sabrá que hacer. Por lo pronto subámoslo a la cama. —Elliot me ayuda a subir a mi pequeño a su cama y enseguida salgo a buscar el teléfono para llamar a la doctora Kaufman y le explico lo sucedido, le digo que discipliné a Christian y el estado en que lo encontré cuando fui a llevarle su cena.

—No sabría decirle exactamente por teléfono, señor Grey. —Empieza a decirme la doctora. —Pero me temo que su hijo pudo tener un colapso nervioso que lo llevo a ataque que acaba de sufrir. Mi recomendación es que lo lleve rápidamente al hospital para que sea evaluado. Sin embargo, intente hablarle colóquelo en una posición más segura para que su cuerpo descanse y pueda respirar tranquilamente. —Me dijo.

Su diagnóstico y el hecho que me pidió que lo llevara al hospital no me tranquilizó, cuando entre nuevamente a la habitación de mi hijo veo a Elliot muy nervioso, él se quedó al lado de su hermano para hablarle.

— ¡Hey!, campeón, todo va estar bien, Regresa ¿sí?... ¿Sabes he hablado con mamá de dejarte mi auto cuando me vaya a Princeton? … ¡Será todo tuyo!, sé que te gusta mucho… por favor vuelve hermanito, vuelve… —Me mira asustado. Y se pasa la mano por su cabeza halando su cabello. — ¡Papá, creo que ahora si hay que llamar a mamá!

—Ya lo intente hijo, pero me sale el buzón de voz. —Le digo. —Iba a viajar a Atlanta, así que creo que no tiene señal en su teléfono.

— ¿Dejaste mensaje para que nos llame? —Me dice preocupado.

—Le deje tres, diciéndole que llame en cuanto los reciba.

Estoy aterrado, Christian no responde, incluso lo toqué, lo abracé, con la esperanza de que se molestara y empezara a gritar que lo dejara, y me hiciera a un lado… ¡Nada!

—Llamare a Mayer, el colega de tu madre, también es pediatra, él sabrá que hacer. Además ya antes ha atendido a Christian en el hospital.

Era cierto. Cuando Christian tenía unos siete u ocho años, tuvo un ataque de pánico en pleno consultorio de su madre. Grace llamo rápidamente a su colega y cubrió a nuestro hijo en una cobija y salió corriendo con él a emergencias. Allí estaba Mayer esperándonos para atender al niño. Aparte de pediatra también tiene un doctorado en psiquiatría infantil, pero al parecer no ejerce esa rama de su profesión.

Le marco a Mayer y le explico la situación y el diagnóstico de la psicóloga. Me dice que vendrá a casa de inmediato a examinar a Christian.

Nunca vi a Elliot tan protector de su hermano, hasta ese día. Se quedó a su lado acariciándole el pelo y hablando con él.

—Sabes hermanito, se de buena fuente que le gustas a Megan, la chica de tu clase, de seguro cree que eres un buen partido, regresa con nosotros y prometo enseñarte como ligártela. —Le dice a Christian intentando que despierte. Pero no hay ninguna reacción.

—Elliot, hijo ve a descansar, yo esperare al doctor.

—No, papá. Yo te acompaño, aún no es tan tarde. Me quedare con él. —Me dice.

— ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a hacer turnos, el doctor vendrá pronto, prometo ir a tu cuarto y despertarte en cuanto llegue, yo me quedare con Christian, te despertaré, lo prometo.

—Está bien, pero estaré atento de todos modos. —Me dice resignado y sale de la habitación a regañadientes.

Veo a mi hijo pequeño, y sigue muy tranquilo sus ojos grises miran hacia el pequeño librero que pusimos en su cuarto, no aguanto más y se me salen las lágrimas.

— ¡Perdóname hijo! —Le digo suplicante. ¡Soy una Mierda de padre!, jamás pensé que algún día tendría una angustia semejante, le acaricio el pelo. Y le hablo de nuestros días de excursión, y en cuanto extrañaba que lo hiciéramos juntos de nuevo, quería que fuera con Elliot, Mia y yo, a navegar en un bote que compre hace algún tiempo _"Mis dos hijos, y una princesa"_ , quería recorrer el Sound, con ellos antes de que Elliot fuera a la universidad.

Miro alrededor de la habitación y veo la cena de Christian y al lado la pomada que le traje para bajar la hinchazón de su trasero. La tomo y le bajo el pantalón de pijama masajeando sus nalgas con ella, puedo ver el daño que le hice, uno que jure que nunca más nadie le haría, estaban muy enrojecidas, pronto habrían moretones y se notaba lo hinchado que estaban.

Sus manos aún están temblorosas, las tomo entre las mías y las acaricio.

—Tranquilo, mi niño. El doctor vendrá pronto, estoy seguro que no es nada. No te asustes hijo. —Le digo para apaciguar mis nervios y los de él.

En eso tocan el timbre y bajo para abrir la puerta. Elliot también escucha y como rayo sale de su habitación y me acompaña.

El doctor Mayer entra y examina a Christian, le explico la situación y le repito el diagnóstico de la psicóloga. Él solo continúa examinándolo mientras que Elliot y yo lo observamos.

—Puede que su terapeuta tenga razón, puede tratarse de un colapso nervioso y su cuerpo hizo una especie de corto circuito, para equilibrarse. Pero pienso que sería contraproducente dejarlo así, él no se puede mover, pero es muy probable que pueda escuchar todo lo que se le dice.

— ¿Es decir que está consiente? —Le digo, sintiendo algo de alivio. ¡Mi hijo no se ha ido, está ahí!, ¡Solo necesita salir de ese estado!

—Sí, creo que él puede oírnos, la mayor parte del tiempo, ha pasado mucho tiempo del ataque y ya debió haber salido de ese estado por si mismo, le voy a aplicar un medicamento que ayudara a sacarlo de esta fase, es una benzodiacepina. –Nos explica. –Esto actuara sobre su sistema nervioso, también tendrá un efecto sedante y servirá como relajante. Eso hará que sus músculos se ablanden y además de poner a su mente descansar, y así salir de ese estado. —Me dice. —Para mañana despertara, pero si no ha salido de ese estado, tendrá que llevarlo al hospital Carrick, esto podría significar un síntoma de algo peor. Incluso soy partidario de llevarlo ya mismo, y practicarle algunas pruebas. Pude ver en mi examen que el chico está demasiado delgado. Tal vez el ataque se deba a algo más que algo emocional.

— ¡Nunca hemos tenido problemas con él y la alimentación, Doctor! —Le digo. —Él siempre ha comido muy bien.

—Con más razón, me gustaría que se le practicaran unos análisis. Solo para descartar cualquier otra cosa. —Yo asiento.

Elliot se acerca a Christian, mientras el doctor Mayer prepara la inyección.

—Lo vez hermanito, todo está bien. —Se lo dice en tono muy suave y dulce. – Sé que no te gusta, pero el doctor te pondrá una inyección para que duermas esta noche, ya mañana te sentirás como nuevo. —Le dice mientras va acariciando el pelo.

—Bájele el pantalón. —Dice el doctor. Lo hago, y puedo ver nuevamente sus nalgas enrojecidas. Elliot también lo ve y toma a su hermano más fuerte y con voz de arrullo.

— ¡Shistt!, tranquilo hermanito todo estará bien. —Le dice como si Christian estuviera oponiendo alguna resistencia. —Solo será un piquete, no va a doler, yo estoy aquí hermanito… —Le va diciendo Elliot mientras que Meyer aplica la inyección y veo, como después de unos minutos los ojos de Christian cerrarse muy despacio.

Ahora se encuentra más relajado, su cuerpo está más flojo, sus manos han dejado de temblar lentamente, así que lo acomodo, lo arropo y salimos de la habitación para dejarlo descansar.

—Carrick, el estado del chico no es juego, debes llevarlo a su terapeuta de inmediato. El medicamento que le puse es solo la primera dosis, deberé evaluarlo mañana de nuevo. Sería bueno si su terapeuta estuviera aquí para cambiar impresiones del caso y saber sus impresiones del caso. Imagino que el niño dormirá toda la noche, déjelo descansar, lo necesita. Vendré a eso de las 10 de la mañana y necesitaré que después se haga esos análisis de los que hablamos. —Me dice. —Puede que tal vez mañana, si despierta, no recuerde mucho de lo que pasó hoy. —Eso en cierta forma seria muy bueno. Pero también encontré al chico demasiado delgado, tal vez sea el desarrollo, pero por ahora no hay que dejar nada de lado.

—De acuerdo. Estaré llamando a la terapeuta para que venga mañana, muchas gracias doctor. — Luego de algunas recomendaciones que me hace para cuando mi hijo despierte, acompaño a doctor a la puerta.

Elliot me espera en la sala.

— ¿Qué crees que tenga Christian papá? Oíste al doctor, se notaba preocupado.

— Lo se hijo, no voy a poder ocultarle esto a tu madre por mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar?, mañana temprano llamare a la doctora Kaufman para que venga a ver a Christian.

-¿Qué pasará con Christian, papá? —Me pregunta atemorizado.

—Ya oíste al doctor. No se despertara hasta mañana, de igual manera yo voy a quedarme con él un rato. No es necesario que nos desvelemos los dos, voy a necesitar de ti mañana cuando despierte. No creo que sea muy feliz de ver aquí a los médicos para examínalo.

—De acuerdo, papá. Me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Hijo.

Esa fue una de las noche más agonizante de mi vida, y pensé que mi pesadilla estaba a punto de terminar, pero que equivocado estaba, tan siquiera estaba comenzando.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **PVO CARRICK - (Recordando el pasado)**

Me quedo un rato más sentado en la sala, antes de subir a ver a Christian. En eso suena el teléfono y sé que a esta hora solo puede ser Grace.

— ¿Querido? Te escuche muy angustiado en el teléfono, ¿Pasa algo? —Me dice de inmediato.

—Hola mi amor, ¿cómo está todo por allá? —Le digo para distraerla.

— ¡Carrick Grey! Te conozco. ¿Qué está pasando? —Respiro hondo y comienzo a decirle.

—Es Christian, volvió a pelearse, esta vez golpeo al chico Benson… —Comienzo a explicarle.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Otra vez no! ¿Qué le pasa a este niño, Carrick? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? —Me dice Grace, con voz cansada.

—Grace, eso no fue lo peor...

— ¿Pasó algo más? —me pregunta y por su tono sé que está asustada.

Le explico que lo hablé con él cuando llegó, que lo discipliné con el cinturón, y lo que pasó cuando volví a su cuarto a llevarle de cenar.

—Carrick, ¡Me regreso en el primer avión a Seattle! —Me dice Grace.

—Cielo, no te precipites, llame a la doctora Kaufman y a tu colega el doctor Mayer, él vino a casa y examinó a nuestro hijo. La terapeuta dijo que Christian tenía un colapso nervioso y el doctor Mayer estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Le puso a nuestro hijo un benzo... benzodi...

— ¿Benzodiacepina? , ¡Carrick eso es un psicotrópico!

—Lo sé, el doctor Mayer nos lo explicó, eso ayudo a que pudiera dormirse, y sus músculos se aflojara. Nos preocupa el golpe de que se dio en la cabeza, pero ahora está durmiendo. Grace, Estábamos asustados.

— ¿Estábamos? — me pregunta.

—Elliot estuvo con conmigo cuidando de su hermano, hasta que el médico lo durmió. Estaba muy asustado por su hermano.

— ¡Con más razón, Cary! ¡Iré para allá!

— ¡No, Grace! ¡Espera a ver que dicen los médicos!, mañana vendrán a evaluarlo, te prometo que en cuanto despierte te llamaré, y haré que hable contigo, pero todavía no vengas, ¡No quiero que Mia lo vea de esa forma como se puso!

— ¡Dios!, ¿Tan malo fue? —Me pregunta. El sentimiento de culpa me carcome y siento que debo desahogarme con ella.

—Grace, ¡lo golpee! —Le digo llorando. —Le di doce nalgadas con el cinturón, y no sabes cuan arrepentido estoy.

—No creo que te haya dado otra opción, aunque debiste pensar mejor antes de actuar, Carrick. ¡Christian no es Elliot! Aunque probablemente tenga que darte la razón. Hemos intentado de todo con él y creo que esto fue el último recurso. —Me dice serenamente. –No te estoy culpando, Carrick. Así que deja de hacerlo, no le estas ayudando a nuestro hijo de esa manera, Christian te necesita firme.

—Eso haré, Grace. Pero por favor no vuelvas aún, ¡sabes cómo es!, se va a asustar si vuelves antes de lo planeado, te mantendré informada de todo lo que digan los médicos. ¡Elliot me ayudará con él!, si vieras como lo cuidó mientras lo examinaba.

—Tienes razón, Carrick. Se asustaría, pero sería más contraproducente si no regreso lo antes posible. ¡Es mi hijo, Carrick! ¡Me necesita!— Me dice —Llamaré a la aerolínea para que nos ponga a Mia y a mí en el primer vuelo que esté disponible mañana. Probablemente esté allí por la noche. Te llamaré mañana para informarte, ¡y querré hablar con mi pequeño! mantenme al tanto de lo que digan los médicos.

—Por supuesto. Lo haré, ¿Cómo está Mia? —Le pregunto al oír a mi hija hablando precipitadamente con ella.

—Está aquí a mi lado, me pregunta que le ha pasado a su hermano.

—Dile que enfermó. —Después veremos si le decimos la verdad.

—Pero, Cary. ¡Si enfermó! — me dice entristecida.

— ¡Sabes lo que quiero decir, Grace!

—Lo sé, Cary. Cuida de nuestro hijo, llámame mañana cuando despierte, quiero hablar con él.

—Lo prometo amor. Te quiero, Grace.

—Y yo a ti, Cary. —Y cuelga la llamada.

¡Maldita noche de perros!, apenas son la una de la mañana, ¿Qué la noche nunca va acabar? Subo a ver a mi hijo, sigue dormido, puedo ver que esta relajado, el medicamento hizo su efecto, normalmente a esta hora comienzan sus pesadillas. Le bajo el pantalón para ver su trasero, la pomada también está funcionando, se ve menos hinchado, le aplico otro poco del ungüento, para que sane rápidamente. Sé que tal vez no lo haga, pero la culpa me está consumiendo muy lentamente, no puedo dormir y no puedo desconectarme de todo lo que ha pasado en esas doce horas.

Cubro a mi hijo nuevamente con su cobija y salgo de la habitación dirigiéndome a la cocina, para hacer un poco de café… Esta será una larga noche.

— ¡Papá! —Me despierto sobresaltado cuando Elliot me llama. Me quedé dormido en la mesa de la cocina con una taza de café fría encima de la mesa.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Le pregunto, tengo que llamar a la terapeuta de Christian.

—Es temprano, en un poco más de las seis. —me dice Elliot.

— ¡¿Y Christian?! —Le digo sobresaltado, me levanto rápidamente de la cama para ir al cuarto de mi hijo. Elliot me sigue. —Sigue dormido. Llamaré a la doctora Kaufman. Hay fruta y leche en la nevera, el cereal está en la alacena. ¡Ve a desayunar hijo!

—Aún es temprano, que dices si preparo algo de café para los dos. Yo tampoco pude dormir mucho anoche. —Me dice. —Además, lo necesito si pretendo parecer lucido en la escuela.

—Es la última semana de escuela y los exámenes acabaron. Si quieres, quédate en casa. —Le digo a Elliot. —De todas formas, llamaré para decir que Christian no irá, tal vez el resto de la semana.

—Está bien, papá. ¿Qué dices si preparo unas tortillas? Vi como mamá las hace. ¡No creo que me queden tan mal!

—La cocina y los hombres de esta familia no nos llevamos bien, Elliot. —Le digo, intentando sonreír, sé que quiere distráeme un poco del asunto de su hermano.

—Bueno pues hagamos el intento, cuando me vaya a Princeton no tendré a mamá que me cocine. —Va y se dirige a la cocina mientras yo llamo a la terapeuta.

La Doctora Kaufman y yo acordamos que vendría después a las diez de la mañana para evaluar a Christian y hablar con el doctor Mayer sobre su tratamiento. Así que llamo a Mayer para acordar que nos veríamos a esa hora como acordamos a noche anterior. Él me hace unas recomendaciones cuando Christian despierte, debo tomar su temperatura, ver si sus ojos se encuentran dilatados y revisar el golpe que se dio en su cabeza al caer anoche.

Elliot y yo desayunamos temprano. Resulta que a Elliot no se le dio del todo mal las tortillas, estaban un poco aguadas y les faltaba algo de sal, pero al menos eran comibles, nada mal para la primera vez.

Mientras desayunamos vemos a Christian bajar las escaleras muy lentamente, esta vestido con unos pantalones de deporte y una sudadera, también lleva un bolso de la escuela que no le había visto, creo que Grace se lo compró alguna vez pero él nunca lo utilizó.

Elliot y yo nos quedamos impresionados al verlo como si nada hubiese pasado. Aparentemente se encuentra bien, aunque sé que no es así.

— ¡Buenos Días, Campeón! ¿Cómo te sientes? —Pregunta Elliot.

— Bien. —responde mi hijo bruscamente, sin ni siquiera saludar. — ¡Ya podemos irnos! Voy a llegar tarde. —Dice dirigiéndose a mí.

Lo miro atentamente. Parece nervioso agarra su bolso como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — Le pregunto intrigado. Trato de acercarme a él para revisarlo pero enseguida se echa para atrás.

— ¡A la escuela! Dijiste que ibas a llevarme, ¡pues ya estoy listo!

— ¿Christian? …

— ¿Qué quieres, Elliot? —Le espeta a su hermano secamente, en cierta forma estoy aliviado de escucharlo refunfuñarle y Elliot parece sentirse igual.

—Christian, no le contestes así a tu hermano, él solo quiere saber cómo estas.

— ¡Ya se lo dije!, ¡Bien! Ahora, ¿ya podemos irnos?

— ¿Por qué no desayunas algo primero? —Le digo interrumpiendo a Elliot, quien se disponía a discutir con él.

— Si ven te haré unas tortillas, es lo que comimos papá y yo, no me quedaron mal. —Le dice Elliot. Christian lo mira incrédulo.

— ¡No tengo hambre! Comeré algo en la escuela, y ya es tarde. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

— ¡No te llevaré a la escuela, hijo!

—Pero tengo que ir, tengo clases y tarea que entregar. —Me dice de manera apremiante. — ¡Pues entonces me voy caminando! El autobús debe de estar a punto de llegar a la parada.

Sale como un cohete de la cocina, dirigiéndose a la salida. Lo intercepto lo más rápido que puedo y Elliot también me acompaña.

— ¿A dónde vas, hijo? — Siento algo extraño en su deseo de ir a la escuela hoy, después de lo que pasó anoche.

Christian me mira con ojos atemorizados.

— ¡A la escuela! — Me dice. Lo miro a los ojos… Trato de acercarme, pero él inmediatamente se echa para atrás como en un acto reflejo, agarrando nerviosamente su bolso y colocándolo en sus hombros.

¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Su rostro tiene una mirada vacía para mí, la misma mirada de temor que me dedicaba cuando tan solo era un niño pequeño y llego a nosotros muy mal tratado. Ahora soy yo quien lo ha maltratado y veo la misma mirada de temor que la del niño de 4 años.

— Hijo, ¡no vas a ir a la escuela hoy! El doctor estará aquí para verte. — Sus ojos se abren de par en par. Me dirijo a uno de los cajones de la cocina. Grace siempre guarda un termómetro allí.

—Abre la boca. —Le digo.

— ¡No estoy enfermo! — Me dice en tono osco haciéndose para atrás cuando me acerco.

— ¡Obedece, Christian! —Por dentro siento alivio que volvió a la normalidad y que sigue siendo el mismo gruñón de siempre.

—Normal. ¡Gracias a Dios! —Miro sus ojos y están un poco acuosos, supongo a que tengo que esperar que el doctor me diga para saber aunque sí puedo decir que está muy agitado.

— ¡Vez! ¡Te dije que no estoy enfermo! —Me dice apremiante. — ¡Ahora déjame irme a la escuela!

— ¡Hoy no vas a la escuela, hijo! —Le digo.

—Hermanito, ¿No te acuerdas de lo que paso anoche?

— ¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo!

— ¿Y que según tú paso anoche? —Le pregunto, necesito saber si se acuerda de todo lo que paso. El me mira luego a Elliot y guarda silencio.

—Elliot, déjanos solo un momento. —Elliot se levanta y sale de la habitación dejándonos a Christian y a mí solos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a seguir callado Christian? — Él sigue sin decir nada.

—Hijo, ni tu madre ni yo podemos ayudarte si no hablas con nosotros. Necesito que digas algo, cualquier cosa. —Le digo casi en tono de súplica.

—Lo siento. — me dice y baja la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —Le pregunto, en verdad quiero entender a mi hijo.

—Ser una carga para ustedes. —Me dice muy desanimado.

— ¡Hijo tú no eres un carga ni para tu madre ni para mí!

— ¡Si lo soy! Escuche cuando hablaban tú y mamá de mi comportamiento en la escuela, te juro que intento no meterme en problemas papá, pero es que...

— ¿Por eso no apareces en el comedor a la hora de almuerzo?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Me pregunta.

—Solo lo sé, hijo. ¡Quiero… me gustaría que confíes más en tu madre y en mí!, ¿podrías intentarlo?, ¿decirnos las cosas?

Me mira muy tímidamente y asiente.

—Siéntate por favor.

—Sí, señor. —Me dice resignado, coloca el bolso de un lado de la mesa y se va a sentar en la en la silla cuando hace una queja de dolor. Le duele el trasero por los correazos que le di.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le pregunto.

—Sí, señor. —Me dice rápidamente, aunque yo sé que no es así.

Saco un analgésico del cajón, le sirvo un poco de jugo y se lo doy.

— ¡Tómalo! —Le digo.

— Estoy bien, en serio.

— ¡No, no lo estas! — Pongo la pastilla en su mano y le paso el vaso de jugo para que lo tome. Él obedece en silencio.

—Ahora hijo, ¿Qué recuerdas que paso anoche? —Le pregunto, puedo ver que vacila a mi pregunta pero me contesta.

—Me castigaste con el cinturón. —Eso lo recuerda, sabía que no se le olvidaría tan fácilmente, aunque tenía esperanzas de que así fuera.

— ¿Y luego?

—Me prohibiste salir del cuarto, me cambie la ropa al pijama y me acosté otra vez en la cama.

— ¿Y recuerdas que paso después de eso?

— ¿Me dormí? —Me pregunta y se encoje de hombros, es evidente que no se acuerda de eso, pero no quiero asustarlo así que decido hablar lo más práctico posible.

— ¡Hijo enfermaste! — Le digo y él me mira incrédulo. — Te desmayaste y te golpeaste la cabeza.

—No, papá. Estoy bien, me dormí hasta esta mañana que sonó el despertador.

—No, hijo. Tuviste un ataque y te quedaste en shock. Te desmayaste. —Le repito. — ¿No recuerdas que te golpeaste la cabeza y que tu hermano y yo te llamamos varias veces y no respondías? — Ladea la cabeza, se ve que está sorprendido.

—El doctor, vino y te puso una medicina para que pudieras relajarte, hijo.

—Pero papá, yo no me acuerdo de eso. Sí, es cierto que me golpee… pero solo porque me caí. —Me dice asustado. Muy asustado, soy su padre y además, soy abogado. Generalmente puedo distinguir la verdad de una mentira. ¡Strike uno, Christian!

— ¿Cómo te caíste? —Le pregunto, aunque huelo la mentira.

—Tropecé y luego me golpee. —Me dice aun aturdido llevándose la mano a la cabeza a donde sé que se golpeó. Aunque trata de disimularlo, sus manos comienzan a temblar levemente.

No le creo. No tenía nada con que tropezar, pero decido dejarlo estar por el momento, no es conveniente que siga nervioso.

— ¿Sabes qué hijo? vamos para que desayunes, y después hablaremos con calma al respecto. Llevaré tu bolso arriba y le pediré a Elliot que te prepare una de sus tortillas…

— ¡No! —Me dice en el instante que voy a tomar su bolso, él lo toma antes que yo y rápidamente se lo pone en los hombros.

— ¿Qué tienes en ese bolso, Christian?

— ¡Nada!, solo son… cosas de la escuela. —Me dice nervioso. ¡Strike dos! Pero decido dejarlo pasar, ya sabré que trama.

—Sube a guardarlo y baja enseguida para que desayunes. ¡Hoy no iras a la escuela!

— ¡Pero… necesito ir a la escuela y no tengo hambre!

—Pero vas a comer. — Le digo. —Por supuesto que debes tener hambre, anoche no cenaste, si no las tortillas de Elliot, también hay frutas y cereal.

Nos encontramos en la mesa del comedor Elliot y yo, viendo comer a Christian, él solo come algo de fruta, no tomó cereal ni leche y mucho menos las tortillas de Elliot. Se me hace poco para lo que generalmente mi hijo come. Meyer me dijo anoche que lo notó muy delgado.

—Hermanito, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije anoche? —Le dice Elliot.

— Yo no te vi anoche, ¿Cómo puedo acordarme de algo que no pasó? —Le responde indiferente.

Elliot me mira, y hago un ademan para que lo deje estar. Ya sabremos cómo proceder cuando lleguen los doctores.

—Bueno, le decía a mamá que no voy a necesitar el auto ya que iré a Princeton, no lo voy a poder conducir hasta allá así que lo dejare aquí.

— ¡Esta bien! —Le dice Christian desinteresado en el tema.

—Tal vez te lo puedes quedar mientras estoy fuera, sé que te gusta mucho.

Christian mira a Elliot con sus ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡No, Gracias!

Esto no me lo imaginaba, ¡¿Que chico de catorce años le dice ¡NO! a un coche?! Estoy confundido y Elliot también.

— ¿Por qué no? Lo vas a necesitar para ir al instituto, tal vez tengas que llevar a Mia, si papá o mamá no pueden llevarlos. ¿Cómo vas a ir al colegio si no?

—Tengo piernas, Elliot, iré andando, la parada del autobús escolar no queda muy lejos. —Dice empezando a jugar con la fruta.

—Termina de comer Christian, tenemos que llamar a tu mamá. Mia a preguntado mucho por ti. —Eso no parece interesarle mucho, otra vez mi hijo vuelve a ser ¡La ostra de la familia Grey!

—No tengo mucha hambre, ¿puedo comer solo la fruta? —De verdad no quiero perder la paciencia con él de nuevo, así que lo dejo estar.

—De acuerdo, pero comerás todo tu almuerzo. —Él me mira asintiendo.

Llamo a Grace, desde mi estudio, quiero hablar primero con ella, antes de pasarle a Christian.

— ¿Grace?

—Cariño, estaba preocupada, quedaste en llamarme tan pronto Christian despertara.

—Lo sé, Grace, lo siento, tenía que hablar con el primero, y luego tenía que darle de desayunar algo.

—Y bien, me pasas a mi hijo ¿Cómo está?

— Elliot y yo estábamos desayunando cuando Christian se presentó vestido y listo para ir a la escuela, estaba muy raro y muy cortante. Después él y yo hablamos, no se acuerda que tuvo un ataque o que lo llamáramos, dice que se tropezó y se golpeó la cabeza pero después dice que se quedó dormido. ¡Está mintiendo, Grace!

—Tranquilo, puede que sea normal que algunos pacientes no recuerden mucho de lo ocurrido. Creo que hay que estar atentos de los cambios de humor, pero eso lo dirá la psicóloga. Lo que no me gusta es que te haya mentido y menos en un tema delicado como su salud.

—Sí, bueno. Elliot trató de animarlo diciéndole que le cedía su coche mientras él estuviera en la universidad.

— ¡Eso es una gran noticia!, de seguro que eso lo animó. —Me dice Grace.

— ¡Pues no!, le dijo a Elliot que gracias pero que él tenía piernas y podía caminar a la escuela.

—Hablaré con él, ¿Alguna otra cosa?

— No quiso comer más que fruta y casi lo obligue a comerla. Mayer me dijo anoche que lo había conseguido muy delgado para su edad. Es por eso es que también viene hoy a examinarlo nuevamente.

—Eso no me gusta nada, pásame con él, y deja el teléfono en altavoz para que escuches.

Llamo a Christian a mi despacho para que hable con su madre.

—Hijo. Está en altavoz, puedes hablar. —Le digo, aunque me dirijo hacia un extremo de la habitación para escuchar sin que se intimide de mi presencia.

—Hola, mamá.

—Hola, cariño ¿Cómo has estado?, tu papá dice que anoche no te sentías bien. —Le dice Grace en una voz dulce y calmada, ¡Esta mujer sabe cómo encantar a su hijo!

— ¡No es cierto, mamá! Yo solo me quede dormido, ¡nada más! —Le dice a su madre y empieza asustarse, ¿Cómo es que su madre logra sacarle más de dos palabras?

—Pero cariño. Te golpeaste la cabeza. ¿No recuerdas que mi colega el doctor Mayer fue a verte?

—No, mamá. ¡Él no vino! ¡Elliot y papá quieren hacerme pasar por loco! ¡Si, me golpee la cabeza, pero fue porque tropecé… y ya no fue nada!

¡Por eso está asustado! ¡Cree que lo estamos haciendo pasar por loco!

—Elliot y yo no queremos hacerte pasar por loco hijo, solo queremos que entiendas que anoche te desmayaste. Sufriste un colapso nervioso, hijo estábamos muy asustados. —Él se percata de mi presencia y puedo ver miedo en sus ojos. –Hijo. Por favor no te asustes, todo estará bien. —Él no se ve muy convencido de lo que le digo.

—Christian... hijo. —Dice Grace tratando de distraerlo. – ¡Tu padre me dijo que no has querido comer mucho!

—Es que no tengo hambre, mamá.

—De acuerdo, mi amor. Sabes, voy a regresar a casa lo antes posible, hablaremos de esto y así podremos estar juntos en la graduación de Elliot. Tal vez, después tendré que irme de nuevo... ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?, ¿Qué dices?

—No lo sé, no quiero estar encerrado en un hotel, mientras tú estás en tus conferencias. ¡Para eso prefiero quedarme en casa! —Le responde Christian.

—Bueno cariño, ya hablaremos de ello cuando regrese, Mia está encantada, aunque dice que te extraña mucho. Ahora está en un spa para niños en el hotel.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Sí que me debe de extrañar! —Dice en tono irónico. – Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes, adiós.

— ¡Espera, Christian! —Le dice su madre por teléfono. — Hoy vendrá a verte el médico. ¡Quiero que me prometas que harás lo que tu padre ordene!

— ¡No quiero, Mamá! —Le dice Christian nervioso. — ¡Yo no estoy enfermo!

— ¡Pero te golpeaste la cabeza! Quiero saber que tan grave fue. ¡Prométeme que obedecerás a todo lo que tu padre ordene! — Le discute Grace.

— ¡No, Mamá!

— ¡Prométemelo, Christian! —Grace le insiste.

Christian suspira, resignado y me ve, negando con la cabeza, pero sabe que no debe discutir con su mamá.

— ¡Esta bien, mamá! ¡Lo prometo! — Le dice. — ¡Adiós!

—Adiós, cariño. —Y él sale como bólido del estudio.

Descuelgo el teléfono para quitar el altavoz.

— ¡Escuchaste lo que te digo!

—Si ya lo oí, ¡Saldremos mañana a primera hora para allá! Se me ha hecho un infierno regresar. Voy a intentar con todas las aerolíneas, desde ayer estoy en eso. ¿Está molesto por que le pegaste? —Me pregunta.

—No, no lo creo, no me ha dicho nada, aunque Christian nunca dice nada, le pregunté y me dijo que lo sentía creía que es una carga para nosotros, ¡por supuesto que lo saque de su error!

—Muy bien cielo, estaré allá mañana en la noche... De todas formas llámame cuando lo vean los doctores.

—De acuerdo te llamo luego, te amo. —Y cuelgo la llamada.

Cuando salgo del estudio Christian se encuentra en la sala, sentado frente a la ventana, pensando. Tal vez sería buena idea sacarlo de casa a comer u algo, tratar de que se relaje.

— ¿Quieres salir hijo?

— ¡No!, yo solo estaba viendo por la ventana.

— ¿No te gustaría ir a navegar o hacer una excursión y acampar en un lago? Solos Tú, Elliot y yo, ¡como cuando eran pequeños!

— ¡No! ¡No quiero! — Me dice cortante.

— Entonces, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? — Le pregunto. Él se queda pensativo, aun mirando hacia la ventana sin mirarme, aunque veo que está nervioso.

— ¡Mañana, quiero ir a la escuela! Como todos los días... Llegar a casa y encerrarme en mi habitación sin que nadie me moleste. —Me responde, secamente.

Entra Elliot a la sala.

— ¡Flor llamó, papá! Dice que llegara en más o menos una hora.

Flor, era nuestra ama de llaves, quien había salido de permiso unos días a ver a su familia. Realmente era un alivio que regresara.

— ¡Gracias a Dios por eso! — sonrío.

— Si… bueno, yo también le doy las gracias, no creo que sobreviviéramos comiendo comida chatarra. —Me contesta Elliot.

Unos minutos después suena el timbre de la casa pero Christian, que veía por la ventana ya estaba alarmado.

—Esos deben ser el doctor Mayer y la doctora Kaufman. —Dice Elliot. Encendiendo todas las alarmas de mi pequeño niño, salió corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación, pero Elliot lo retuvo tomándolo por el brazo.

—No tan rápido, hermanito. Los doctores tienen que examinarte. No dejaré que te encierres y que te dé otro ataque como el de ayer. ¡Así que vamos a esperar!

— ¡SUELTAME ELLIOT! ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! —Le grita a su hermano, puedo ver el miedo y la ira en su rostro. Tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

— ¡CHRISTIAN GREY! ¡CALMATE AHORA MISMO! —Le grito con voz firme, no quiero asustarlo pero también quiero que me obedezca. — ¡Recuerda lo que le acabas de prometer a tu madre!

— ¡YO NO ESTOY LOCO! —Nos dice agitado, está a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Elliot está pasmado.

— ¿Quién dijo que estabas loco, Christian? ¡También eso le dijiste a tu madre! ¡Que Elliot y yo queríamos hacerte pasar por loco! —Me mira, sigue asustado. —Christian, prometiste decirnos las cosas ¿Quién demonios metió esa estupidez en tu cabeza? —Sigue callado.

—Tony Benson. —Dice Elliot.

Christian y yo nos quedamos perplejos, pero aun así él quiere salir del agarre de su hermano.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, Elliot? —Le pregunto.

—Creo que lo ha hecho correr como chisme de pasillo, él y sus secuaces, es por eso que nadie quiere acercarse a Christian en la escuela. Creo que se han embaucado a algunos de los maestros, como el entrenador Thomson para que el rumor siga creciendo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Christian? ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos hablo conmigo o con su madre? —Ambos se quedan callados

—Lo lamento, papá. —Dice Elliot — ¡No creí que esto habría crecido tanto!

— ¡NO CREISTE, ELLIOT! ¡Mira a tu hermano! ¡Lo asustado que esta!, si hubiésemos sabido todo esto ¡No habría cometido la estupidez de castigarlo con el cinturón en primer lugar!

— ¡YO NO ESTOY ENFERMO! ¡YA DÉJENME TRANQUILO! —dice Christian enojado golpeando a Elliot para que lo suelte.

— ¡Tranquilízate, Christian! —Le digo intentando apaciguarlo. —Ya hablaremos de eso con más calma, tu madre llega mañana, hablaremos con ella.

No puedo creer que toda esta mierda contra mi hijo le estuviera pasando en mis narices y yo sin saberlo. ¡Maldito Instituto de Mierda! ¡Maldito entrenador Thomson! ¡Maldito Tony Benson!, debí dejar que Christian le rompiera la cara. ¡Ja! ¡Y yo pidiéndole disculpas a su padre por el comportamiento de mi hijo!, cuando su hijo, ¡El muy hijo de puta! Tenía aterrorizado a mi pequeño.

— Elliot, lleva a tu hermano al estudio, yo le abriré la puerta a los doctores.

— ¡NO!, por favor papá, no estoy enfermo. ¡No quiero que nadie me toque! —Suplica Christian.

—Christian, quiero que obedezcas y te calmes, que estés así no te ayuda. —Le digo lo más calmadamente que puedo. —Los doctores vienen a evaluarte, tuviste un ataque ayer y no queremos que se repita, y ¡No estamos diciendo que estés loco! —Le digo viendo que iba a abrir la boca para decirlo. —Simplemente, tanto tu hermano como yo y mamá estamos preocupados por tu salud, queremos estar seguro de que estas bien. Tu madre llegara mañana junto con Mia. —Tomo su cabeza con mis manos y aunque en un primer momento me rechaza, se queda quieto, así que le doy un beso en la frente.

—Ve al despacho y espéranos allá. Elliot, que se siente en el sofá y nos espere calmado.

—Sí, papá —Y se lleva agarrado por los brazos a su muy reacio hermano.

—No voy a dejar que te pase nada malo hermanito, te lo prometo. —Le dice Elliot.

Los doctores llegaron puntuales y cambiaron impresiones junto conmigo, acerca del caso de Christian, la doctora Kaufman le recita a Mayer el historial psicológico de Christian. Todo, sus traumas, su fobia a que lo toquen, las pesadillas, su ensimismamiento. El doctor Mayer le explica lo sucedido el día de ayer, y del medicamento que recetó. Me preguntan que si tengo algo que agregar, y les digo que el día de hoy ha querido comer muy poco.

Así que se disponen a evaluar a Christian. Cuando entramos al despacho se alarma y trata de escabullirse. El doctor Mayer trata de examinarlo, pero Christian simplemente no se deja.

—Joven Grey, debe calmarse por favor, prometo que no le haré ningún daño. —Le dice calmadamente, con un acento muy chistoso.

—Christian, por favor... —le digo.

Elliot está a su lado tratando de calmarlo pero a la vez le dice que si no se queda quieto lo va a noquear.

—Por favor, necesito estar a solas con él. ¿Pueden por favor hacerlo? —Me dice la doctora Kaufman.

Salgo del estudio, junto con Elliot y Mayer.

—Carrick, el niño se encuentra muy agitado, es probable que tenga otro episodio como el de ayer. —Me estremezco al escucharlo. —También está el hecho de que está demasiado delgado. No lo he revisado aun pero a simple vista, creo que puede estar algo anémico.

—Hay una razón por la cual quise que lo viera en mi estudio. — Le digo. —Y es que Grace tiene allí algunos instrumentos de su trabajo. Está su balanza… la que usa para pesar y medir a los niños en sus chequeos aparte de otras cosas.

—Muy bien, Carrick. También me gustaría hablar con Grace del asunto. Necesitaré hacerle pruebas de sangre. —Dice Mayer.

Una hora después, la doctora Kaufman, sale del estudio y me dice casi lo mismo que le acabo de escuchar a Mayer. Christian se mostró reacio a conversar con ella. Simplemente se cruzó de brazos y se quedó observándola hasta que se retiró, sin responder a ninguna de sus preguntas.

—Como le dije, Carrick. Ayer fue la primera dosis del medicamento, creo que deberíamos extender el tratamiento unos días más, aparte de las recomendaciones que te daremos la doctora y yo. Pienso que el niño necesita reposo, está demasiado nervioso y expectante. —Dice Mayer.

—De acuerdo doctor. Todo lo que ustedes digan.

—Primero. —Comienza la doctora Kaufman. —Debe asegurarse de que se alimente adecuadamente, me gustaría que le coloque estrictos horarios de sus comidas. Segundo. Evite que se sienta solo, trate de involúcralo más al ambiente de familia.

—Es lo hemos intentado hacer todo el tiempo doctora pero el simplemente no quiere.

—Señor Grey, su hijo está a punto de ser diagnosticado un paciente depresivo, tiene todos los síntomas. Tiene que estar muy pendiente de él. Observarlo en estos días en que se le suministre el tratamiento, dígame señor Grey, ¿Lo van a poder hacer?

—Claro que lo podremos hacer. ¿A qué se refiere con ese comentario?

—Señor Grey, hay instituciones... —La corto de inmediato.

—De ninguna manera, no llevare a mi hijo a una clínica psiquiátrica. ¡Eso es tanto como decir que mi hijo está loco! — ¡El peor temor de mi hijo!

—Tampoco concuerdo con mi colega en ese sentido —dice el doctor Mayer. —El chico necesita a su familia con él rondando, que sepa que es querido, internarlo en una institución seria aislarlo y eso agravaría la situación. Sin embargo, Carrick. Es conveniente que vaya al hospital. Le recetaré algunas vitaminas que ayudaran con su falta de apetito, le escribiré las instrucciones y como ya le ha dicho mi colega esto puede volverse un caso depresivo, por lo que hay que tenerlo vigilado.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo, seguiremos el tratamiento al pie de la letra.

—Sería bueno que de vez en cuando lo alejara de la casa, hacer algo diferente a la rutina, pero su alimentación y medicinas deben ser estrictamente controlados.

La doctora Kaufman se despide mientras el doctor Mayer se dirige nuevamente a la oficina para revisar a Christian.

—Voy a necesitar agua, por favor. —Nos dice. Elliot sale en busca de ella. Cuando regresa, Mayer sirve un vaso y coloca unas gotas en él. Inmediatamente se lo que es. Grace se las daba a Christian los primeros días, cuando llegó a casa como nuestro hijo. Ya que vivía en constante nerviosismo y no quería dormir. ¡Era un tranquilizante!

— ¡Tómalo, Christian! —Le digo. Él ve nuestras caras y decide sabiamente obedecer. Una vez que toma el medicamento, Mayer empieza su evaluación.

Christian se encontraba casi 6 kilos por debajo de su peso normal, lo que me alarmó aún más… ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto? Si generalmente, de mis hijos, es él quien más come. Me conmociono cuando al quitarse la camisa, veo lo delgado que se encontraba… ¡por dios podía ver todos los huesos de su columna! Era como estar en una pesadilla.

—Joven Grey, ¡está usted muy delgado! —Le dice Meyer. — ¿Se alimenta usted como es debido?

— Siempre he sido así de delgado. — Le dice al Mayer. — y sí. Me alimento bien.

Recuerdo lo que me dijo Elliot:

" _Ahora ya no veo a Christian en el instituto, ni siquiera en la hora del almuerzo, creo que se refugia en la biblioteca cada vez que puede, casi nadie va allí"._

¡Lo que quiere decir que no almuerza en la escuela! ¡Strike Tres! ¡La tercera mentira en la que agarro a mi hijo el día de hoy! Le hago señas a Meyer para decirle que Christian no es del todo sincero. ¡Christian Grey, estas OUT!

Christian comienza a adormecerse…

— ¡Quema! — Nos dice cuando Mayer lo revisa con su estetoscopio.

— ¡Está en tu cabeza, hijo! Solo relájate y mantente quieto. —Es lo que le decimos cuando dice que siente que se quema al tacto. Sugerencia de uno de sus terapeutas.

—Carrick, voy a ser honesto con usted. Le hare un examen de sangre y empezare un tratamiento de hidratación y vitaminas. Hay algo aquí que no me gusta. Puede que no sea grave pero sería bueno estar seguros de ello. —Me dice Mayer aparte, mientras que Elliot se encuentra cuidando de Christian.

—Muy bien doctor. Mi esposa llegará mañana, la estoy llamando para hacerle saber todo lo que están diciendo.

—Eso sería genial. Grace podría hacerse cargo del medicamento, el joven le tiene más confianza y no pondrá resistencia.

Christian, se encuentra muy adormilado por el efecto del medicamento.

—Elliot, trae una almohada y una manta para tu hermano. —Le digo. Él la trae rápidamente y recuesto a mi pequeño en el sofá.

El doctor Mayer aprovecha para tomarle una vía y sacar la muestra de sangre.

Christian lo ve, pero esta tan adormecido que no logra poner resistencia.

— ¡Ahh!... ¡Me quemo!... ¡Quema! — Dice Christian quejándose.

— ¡Shisttt! Hermanito. Solo está en tu cabeza. ¡No pasa nada! ¡Relájate! —Le dice Elliot.

— Carrick, voy a hidratar al chico, también le suministraré unas vitaminas mientras está con la vía puesta.

Tuve a mi pequeño, todo el día recostado en el sofá mi despacho mientras dormía, y después no deje que se moviera de allí. Flor le hizo algo de sopa pollo y lo obligue a comerlo, estaba molesto y algo confundido. Pero no deje que se quitara la vía hasta que llegara Mayer en la noche. Llamo a Grace, para decirle todo lo que me han dicho. Concordamos que la doctora Kaufman se puede ir muy para la Mierda, por tan solo mencionar una institución psiquiátrica.

— ¡No quiero que le pongan un psicotrópico, Carrick! —Me advierte, Grace.

— ¡Lo necesita, Grace! Sus nervios no han estado bien, ha estado temblando la mayor parte del día. Mayer me dice que si sigue así puede tener otro colapso. Tal vez necesite una cura de sueño.

— ¡No, Carrick! Mi niño no será hospitalizado… lo tratare yo misma. Pero mi hijo no sale de casa al hospital de esa manera. —Me dice Grace. —Me imagino que ya está lo bastante asustado de tener una vía en su brazo. ¡Christian apenas y resiste que yo lo examine!

—Por lo pronto me temo que sí, Grace. Mañana lo llevare al laboratorio a hacerse los análisis completos de sangre que recomendó Mayer.

— ¡Ya tengo vuelo! Creo que llegaré mañana al medio día. Por favor no hagas nada hasta que yo llegue. — Me dice apremiante.

— ¡Adiós, Grace! —Me despido de ella, quien casi me corta la llamada. Y ayudo a Christian a subir a su habitación junto con Elliot.

— ¿Qué te dijeron los médicos papá? ¿Cómo está Christian? —Me pregunta Elliot delante de su hermano.

Trato de apaciguar la conversación haciéndome un poco el gracioso y sonar como el doctor Mayer.

—Pues al Joven Grey, lo encontraron muy agitado y deshidratado, por eso la intravenosa. Por lo que debe seguir con el tratamiento unos días más, y debe comer a sus horas y todo lo que se le dé. —Le digo mirando a Christian intensamente.

— ¡Como que seguir el tratamiento! ¡Yo no he empezado ninguno! —Me dice Christian.

—Sí, hermanito. Lo empezaste ayer.

— ¡No es cierto! —Dice Christian vehemente.

—Elliot, ¡Que no se puede agitar!, ¡Christian empezara su tratamiento hoy por la noche!, el doctor Mayer volverá para ponerle la Inyección.

— ¡QUE! —Christian me mira despavorido. — ¡NO, NO, NO y NO!, ¡no voy a dejar que me inyecten! Ya me clavaron esto en el brazo. —Dice señalándose la intravenosa.

—Pues de malas hermanito porque no veo cómo te vas a liberar de esto.

— Elliot deja estar a tu hermano y ven conmigo. ¡Pronto volveré con tu cena, Christian!

Y salimos de la habitación y Elliot me pregunta.

— ¿Qué pasa papá?

—No hay que dejar a tu hermano solo, por ningún motivo... el tema de la escuela... ya lo resolveré, Christian no volverá a esa mierda de Instituto. Solicite un reposo médico para que no asista a clases esta última semana. Solo espero a que te Gradúes para actuar legalmente. En cuanto al tratamiento... Tu madre tampoco quiere que lo inyecten pero no veo otra alternativa.

— ¡Mamá no estará muy feliz!... —Dice Elliot.

—Lo sé. Deja a tu hermano estar por unos momentos, aunque sé que vamos a tener que amarrarlo si no se deja, tu madre vendrá mañana y se encargara del resto del tratamiento, pero necesito toda tu colaboración para cuidar de Christian.

—De acuerdo, papá. ¡Cuenta conmigo!

Esa noche mientras buscaba la cena hablo con flor. Ella asegura que mi hijo no desayuna en las mañanas, simplemente se va a la escuela, alegando que le doy dinero para desayunar allá. Es verdad que le doy su mesada, pero sé que no está usando eso para su comida. ¡Esto me deja mucho en que pensar!

Todo pasó esa noche, como Elliot y yo sospechamos. Después que obligue a comer a Christian su pastel de carne con puré de papas. Le ordene a ponerse el pijama cuando Mayer llegó. Christian quiso levantarse de inmediato.

—A donde crees que vas campeón.

—SUELTAME, ELLIOT.

— ¡Claro!, te soltare. Te ayudare a ponerte un pijama.

— ¡SÉ VESTIRME SOLO! ¡Incluso antes que tú!

— ¡OH! ¡Cómo me duelen tus palabras! —Le dice en tono irónico.

— ¡Ya basta, Christian cálmate!

—Joven Grey, debe relajarse, o puede tener otro ataque. —Le dice el doctor.

—Ya oíste Joven Grey, órdenes del médico, ¡¿Te pones el pijama por tu propia voluntad o te visto?!

Elliot sabía que su hermano no dejaría que lo tocara, así que de mala gana se puso su pijama y... ¡por supuesto que no se dejó inyectar! Elliot y yo lo tuvimos que sujetar hasta que el doctor lo medicó.

— ¡Nooo! ¡Ya déjenme ir! —Decía Christian luchando con los efectos de la medicina.

— ¿A dónde vas hijo? —Le pregunto, aunque casi se ha dormido.

— ¡Déjenme ir! ¡No!

— ¡Vamos a dormir, hijo! Tienes que descansar. —Me acerco para colocarle el cobertor y darle un beso en la cabeza.

— ¡Es más fácil sacarle una muela del juicio! —Dice Elliot soltando a su hermano y ayudándome a acomodándolo para que duerma.

Al día siguiente llegaría Grace y pondría en orden en nuestro hijo pequeño.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **POV Carrick (Recordando el pasado)**

— ¡Sí que fue más difícil que se quedara dormido esta noche!, ¡Peleó como un tigre! —Me dice Elliot después de despedir a Mayer.

— Sí, fue muy difícil, mañana saldré temprano a la farmacia a comprar los medicamentos que recetó el doctor. Y luego creo que necesitare tu ayuda para llevarlo al hospital por esos análisis.

—Si quieres puedo ir yo a la farmacia, además ¡El tigre tenia cara de cuando se despertara iba a acabar con medio mundo! —Nos reímos.

—Elliot, ¡deja de ser tan malo con tu hermano!

—Pero papá, si yo no le hago nada, tan solo dos o tres palabras y se enciende como polvorín. Si vieras lo furioso que estaba cuando la doctora salió de tu despacho, la de cosas tontas que me dijo.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —Le pregunto.

—Me dijo que tú y yo no nos saldríamos con la nuestra que él no lo iba a permitir, y mamá tampoco.

—Elliot eso es grave, cree que tú y yo lo estamos haciendo pasar por loco.

—Sí, Papá ya hable con él, le prometí que accidentalmente a Benson se le caerían algunos dientes. —Me dice sobándose los nudillos.

— ¡Elliot Grey! Sabes que en esta casa no toleramos ese tipo de cosas, además eso es lo que ha metido en problemas a Christian desde el principio.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero sería bonito ver a Benson en la Graduación con unos cuantos dientes menos. —Le hago un gesto desaprobación.

— ¿Qué más te dijo tu hermano?

—Pues, eso que cree que lo estamos engañando, que él no se siente enfermo, que por que le pusieron una aguja en su brazo. Básicamente lo mismo que oíste cuando el doctor le ponía la inyección.

— ¡Está muy agitado y tembloroso! Eso no es bueno, debe estar en calma. Además, Meyer piensa que puede estar anémico. Creo que por eso no quiso quitarle la vía hoy. —Le digo. — ¿Sabes? Después que pase todo esto, he pensado en irnos el fin de semana a navegar, o de pesca, o excursión, así podrá relajarse y tal vez hablar de lo que le pasa en la escuela. Aunque le pregunte y me dijo que no quería.

—Papá, de verdad lamento no haberte dicho lo de Benson, ¡no tenía ni idea de que podría ocasionar algo así!, y estoy arrepentido de no haberlo ayudado. ¡Pero Christian no es que se deje ayudar tampoco!

— ¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas? A la única a la que medianamente le dice las cosas es a tu madre. Y aun así ella tienes que sacárselo con cuchara.

—Sí, pues ¡Es mamá! Me dice encogiéndose de hombros, a modo de disculpa.

— ¿Pasa algo papá? —Me dice al verme. Estoy asustado por lo que puede pasar con Christian, pero no puedo decirlo en voz alta.

—Estoy cansado Elliot, eso es todo. —Me dirijo a la mesa a la gaveta de la cocina y tomo la receta de Christian. —Toma hijo, por favor ve temprano, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital y luego tiene que empezarlos a tomar antes del desayuno. Saco dinero de la cartera y se lo doy.

—De acuerdo, Papá. Lo haré antes de que se despierte.

—Me voy a dormir y creo que tú deberías de hacer lo mismo, mañana nos espera un día largo, con "El Joven Grey", antes de que llegue su madre. —Me rio y Elliot también.

— ¡¿Carrick?! — Me despierto inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de mi mujer.

— ¡Grace! ¿Qué hora es?

—Las dos y media de la mañana. ¿Cómo está Christian? —se apresura a preguntarme Grace.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— Acabo de llegar, conseguí cambiar a otra aerolínea y adelantaron el vuelo. Pero no me respondiste. ¿Cómo está Christian?

— ¡Está dormido! — Le digo.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! Acabo de venir de su habitación.

— Si, bueno… —Me levanto de la cama. Sé que lo que le diré no le va a gustar.— Se durmió después que Mayer lo inyectara.

Grace, me mira atónita.

— ¡Te dije que no quería que lo hicieran, Carrick! —Me dice alzando la voz. —Eso puede ser peligroso, por lo que sabemos Christian es propenso a las adicciones. ¡Yo no hubiese permitido que lo hiciera! —Me recrimina.

— ¡Sí, pues… no estabas aquí! —le digo saliendo al pasillo y elevando la voz. — ¡He pasado dos días de perro! ¡Viendo como mi hijo de catorce años, se desborona delante de mí! Y para colmo me entero, que no es algo nuevo… Christian lleva meses evitando el comedor de la escuela, y creo que nos ha hecho creer a todos que está todo bien, cuando no es cierto… ¡ha perdido casi 6 kilos Grace! ¡Si no es que más! Debiste verlo sin camisa… era como tratar al niño muerto de hambre de 4 años. —Empiezo a decirle. —Hoy lo he cazado en tres mentiras, Grace. No he querido recriminarle nada, pero esta situación se hace más difícil con el tiempo. ¡Pensé que era lo mejor para él y no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé!

—Te entiendo. ¡Pero darle psicotrópicos no es la solución! —Me dice mientras estamos en el pasillo.

— ¡Si lo es, cuando veo a mi hijo agitado y tembloroso a cada momento! ¡A punto de un ataque! ¡Por Dios, Grace! Debiste ver cuando lo encontré tirado en el piso de su cuarto…

— ¡ESO NO LE HUBIERA PASADO A MI HIJO SI NO LE HUBIERAS PEGADO! — Me grita.

— ¡TAMBIEN ES MI HIJO!... ¡ESO ES UN GOLPE BAJO, GRACE! — Le respondo de igual manera. — ¡Estoy muy arrepentido de eso, pero pensé que ya había quedado claro!

— ¡No, mientras mi hijo se encuentra en ese estado a consecuencia de tus actos!

— ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! —Ambos volteamos para ver a Elliot y Mia atónitos en el pasillo. No nos percatamos que los chicos podían oírnos.

—Lamento haberte despertado, hijo. —Le digo a Elliot.

— No lo hiciste, lo hizo Mia. — Me responde. — ¡A quien si despertaron sus gritos fue a la Bella Durmiente del piso de arriba! —Nos dice. — ¡Y no está feliz! Apenas y entre para verlo me tiro una almohada para que me fuera.

Enseguida, Grace y yo, nos dirigimos rápidamente y en acto reflejo hacia la habitación de Christian.

—La Habitación está insonorizada. —Le digo. — ¡No pudo haber oído!

— ¡No! ¡Deje la puerta abierta cuando salí! — Me dice Grace.

Christian está sentado en la cama con sus manos en la cara, aún se encuentra bajo los efectos del medicamento, pero se puede ver que está temblando. Grace se acerca él y le acaricia la cabeza.

—Christian, cariño. ¿Estás bien? —El abre los ojos lentamente y ve la cara de su mamá, aun adormecido.

— ¡Hola mami! —Hacía muchos años que no la llamaba así, desde pequeño, cuando empezó a hablar le decía mami, y cuando se sentía enfermo o asustado, pero ahora de adolescente la llama mamá o madre.

— ¡Hola cariño, te extrañe mucho! ¿Cómo te sientes mi amor? —Le dice con mucha dulzura y le da un beso en la frente.

— ¡Tengo mucho sueño! —Le dice.

—Pues entonces, vamos a dormir. Aún es temprano para despertar.

— ¡No, No quiero! —Dice adormilándose poco a poco.

— ¡Shistt!, vamos cariño. ¡Me quedare contigo hasta que duermas! —Le dice, y así lo hace. Mientras yo salgo de la habitación rumbo a la cocina para preparar un poco de café.

— ¡Papá! —Me dice Mia.

— ¡Princesa! —Me acerco a abrazarla y a darle un beso a mi dulce hija. — ¿Cómo estas preciosa?

—Bien, ¿Por qué mamá y tú estaban gritando? ¿Cómo está Christian?... Mamá dice que se enfermó.

—Está dormido, ¡Le va a dar gusto verte preciosa! ¡Te extrañe tanto! —La abrazo y le doy un beso. Cuando veo bajar a Grace por las escaleras.

— ¿Y a mí no? —Me pregunta Grace.

—Por supuesto que sí, Grace —Le respondo algo seco pero con sinceridad. Amo a esta mujer, aun cuando discutimos, debo reconocer además que ella es la única que puede medio controlar a la fiera que se encuentra dormida arriba.

—Mia, cariño, debes de estar cansada del viaje, porque no te vas a dormir. Yo te despertare más tarde para el desayuno. —Le dice su madre.

— ¡Pero yo quiero ver a Christian!, dice Mia.

—Está dormido cariño, ha pasado un mal día y debe descansar, al igual que tú – Le dice Grace. —Ve a tu cuarto a acostarte.

—Sí, mamá. —Dice molesta dirigiéndose a su habitación.

— ¡Lamento haberte reprochado lo que pasó! … —Comienza a decirme. — ¿Ahora si me dirás cómo está? —Me pregunta Grace.

— ¡Molesto!, según Elliot cree que él y yo lo queremos hacer pasar por loco. Y que vinieran los doctores es una confabulación nuestra.

—Sí, algo así me dijo por teléfono.

—Pues sí, estaba esperando a que llegaras para que hablaras con él. No ha querido comer Grace. ¡Él siempre se come todo, así no le guste! Tuve que empujarle la comida el día de hoy.

— Hablare con el cuándo despierte.

— Hay algo más. —Le digo. —ya sé porque le pegó al chico Benson, al parecer, el chico ha esparcido el rumor de que nuestro hijo enloqueció por toda la escuela, incluso se ha encargado de que los maestros lo repitan, Christian ha pasado todos estos meses escondido en la biblioteca a la hora del almuerzo para no encontrarse a nadie.

—Él te lo dijo, hablo contigo de eso. —Me dice Grace asustada y molesta a la vez.

— ¡Cómo crees!, me lo dijo Elliot, cuando Christian se enteró que venía la psicóloga se asustó tanto que quiso salir corriendo, pero Elliot lo detuvo, Gritaba que lo soltaran que él no estaba loco.

Grace me escucha con mano en la boca, a punto de llorar.

— ¡Oh! Por Dios, Mi pobre bebé.

— Cuando le pregunte qué porqué decía esas cosas no me dijo nada, entonces Elliot habló.

—Y porque Elliot no nos los dijo.

— Me dijo que "¡No creía que fuera para tanto!"

—Pues ya vez las consecuencias. —Me dice señalando hacia la habitación de Christian.

—Ya hable con él y en verdad está muy arrepentido de no habérnoslo dicho en su momento, me ha ayudado con Christian todos estos días, y sabes que él no es fácil. —Le digo. —Christian ha estado evitando el comedor de la escuela desde entonces, y Flor asegura que sale sin desayunar de casa. Lo que quiere decir que mi hijo no se está alimentando como se debe. Es por eso que esta tan bajo de peso.

— ¿Qué te dice Mayer?

— Tuvo que ponerle suero y hacerle análisis de sangre. Aún tiene la vía puesta, es probable que mañana tenga que volver a hidratarlo y colocarle vitaminas.

— ¡Si, lo sé!, Me dijo que lo encerraste en el estudio y no lo dejaste salir en todo el día. También me dijo que lo sometiste para inyectarlo y me enseño la vía intravenosa en su brazo, me pidió que se la quitara. Dice que le duele.

— Eso solo está en su cabeza Grace… lo sabes —Le digo. — ¿Lo hiciste?

— ¡Claro que no! Me quede hasta que se volvió a dormir.

—En la mañana lo llevaré al hospital, necesitan realizarle otros exámenes de sangre, e ir a buscar los que Meyer le hizo ayer. —Grace me mira intensamente.

—Aun no estoy de acuerdo con que le pongan psicotrópicos para dormir, Carrick.

— ¡Pues bien!, yo hice lo mejor que pude, pero ya estás aquí. ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Igual mañana me llevaré a mi hijo a hacer los exámenes! — Le digo furioso y me levanto, sin ni siquiera escuchar una sola palabra, para ir al despacho. Allí está en el sofá la almohada y la manta que Christian usó así que las tomo e intento cerrar los ojos.

Me despierto, para ver el reloj de la pared. Es temprano, así que me dirijo a mi habitación, en la que no dormí con mi mujer anoche. Ella no se encuentra, así que aprovecho para asearme y vestirme. Preparándome para llevar a mi hijo al hospital. Subo a ver a Christian, y veo que sigue dormido. Así que voy a la habitación de Elliot, él no se encuentra, seguro salió temprano a comprar la receta de su hermano.

Bajo a la cocina y allí está Grace junto con Flor, ambas están tomando café.

— ¿Le sirvo un café, señor Grey? —Pregunta Flor.

— Por favor, Flor. —Grace se me queda mirando sin ni siquiera emitir una sola palabra.

Hacía mucho que no discutíamos y no recuerdo la primera vez que dormimos separados por estar disgustados. Pero pienso que no es justo lo que ella me recrimina. Yo solo soy un padre que piensa que hace lo que es mejor para su hijo y ella no estaba allí para impedírmelo, así como no estaba cuando estúpidamente decidí azotar el culo de mi hijo, por lo que sigo arrepentido. Pero en esta ocasión, sé que hice lo que creí correcto y no lo lamento.

— ¡No me gusta que estemos así, Carrick! — Me dice Grace.

— ¿Así, cómo?

— Enojados, no pensé que pasarías la noche encerrado en tu despacho.

— ¡Y yo nunca pensé que me recriminarías por velar por la salud de mi hijo!

Flor se retira discretamente de la cocina, dejándonos a Grace y a mí a solas.

—Lo lamento, ¡es solo que no pienso que sea la mejor opción! Me alarme mucho anoche cuando despertó y lo vi de esa manera… Ya no peleemos ¿Quieres? ¡Creo que no le hacemos mucho bien ni a Christian ni a ninguno de nuestros hijos cuando discutimos así!

— ¡Lo sé, Grace! Yo también lo lamento. Y además he estado muy asustado por todo lo que ha pasado. —Nos reconciliamos en un gran abrazo, uno que necesitaba hace tres días cuando esta pesadilla comenzó.

Mia entra a la cocina, y muy sonriente viene y me abraza. Mi pequeña es toda una dulzura.

— ¿Christian aun no baja? — Me pregunta.

—No cariño, sigue dormido. — Le digo.

—No, ¡ya despertó! Estaba en su baño cuando entre a su habitación, parece que le dolía algo por lo que vi se sobaba el brazo. Me saco de allí y me dijo que bajaría pronto.

— ¿Hace cuánto pasó eso, Mia? —Pregunta Grace.

—Pues hace unos minutos…

— De acuerdo cariño, ¿porque no te vas a ver algo en el televisor, mientras Flor y yo preparamos todo para el desayuno?

— Si, mamá —y mi niña se va de la cocina.

Veo a Grace por unos momentos.

—Voy a terminar de prepararme para llevarlo al hospital. — Le digo a Grace y me dirijo a mi despacho.

—Espera, Cary… —Me dice. No volteo a verla pero en mitad de la oración se escucha la voz de mi hijo. Y una frase que me erizó la piel.

— ¡Adiós, mamá!

Ambos volteamos para ver a nuestro hijo. Christian llevaba un conjunto de deporte, y el bolso que tan celosamente tenía ayer. Se dirigirse rápidamente a la salida de la casa.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — le pregunto caminando tan rápidamente como puedo detrás de él para detenerlo.

— ¡Me voy a la escuela, y esta vez no podrás tenerme aquí! — Me dice. Veo a Grace asustada.

—Cariño, no. ¡Quédate conmigo, por favor!

Christian, se paraliza al oír a su madre y voltea a verla.

— ¡Voy por las llaves del coche! ¡Nos vamos al hospital! — Le digo.

— ¡NOOO! — Dice Christian intentando escapar pero Grace lo toma de la mano y no lo suelta.

— ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Quédate conmigo, por favor! —Le dice sollozando, rodea las manos por su cabeza y lo retiene para cobijarlo en su pecho.

— ¡No quiero ir al hospital! ¡Yo quiero ir a la escuela! Mamá, estoy bien te lo juro… ¡No estoy Loco! —Y se rompe delante de su madre.

— ¡Shistt! No vas al hospital mi vida. Te quedaras conmigo en casa. —dice Grace.

—Pero tiene que hacerse análisis Grace. —Le digo. —Volveremos a casa Christian, una vez que te hayan sacado sangre.

Se abre la puerta de nuevo. Es Elliot, acompañado de Nora. La asistente de Grace.

—Era lo que te iba a decir, Carrick. Llame a Nora esta mañana para que hiciera el favor de venir a tomar la muestra de sangre. Elliot fue por ella.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero! —Dice Christian.

— ¡Shistt! Tranquilo cariño. Será rápido. —le dice Grace a Christian. Y aun lo tiene tomado por su cabeza encima de su pecho. —Que traes ahí, Elliot. —Le pregunta.

—Son las medicinas de Christian, las que ordeno el doctor Mayer. Las instrucciones están en la bolsa.

Grace toma las instrucciones y se pone a leer mientras retiene a Christian con la otra mano.

—Son vitaminas, el médico dijo que lo ayudaran con su apetito. —Le digo.

—No solo son vitaminas. Carrick. Voy a llamar al doctor.

Christian se queda en la sala junto con Elliot y la enfermera Nora mientras Grace esta al teléfono. Cuando Grace termina de hablar con el doctor Mayer me ve y me dice:

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi hijo está a punto de ser declarado paciente depresivo?

— No lo sé, creo que pensé que si lo decía en voz alta podría convertirse en realidad. Pero eso no está pasando, Grace. Solo debemos seguir el tratamiento al pie de la letra, si eso pasa buscaremos alternativas.

— Carrick, ¡Le mandó antidepresivos! —Me dice. — Nora trajo los resultados del examen que se le practicó. Tiene la hemoglobina y plaquetas bajas. Mayer dijo que deberíamos hidratarlo como ayer. También tenemos que darle de beber muchos líquidos… pero no le estoy dando esto… no aun. Quiero saber cómo evoluciona y quiero examinarlo yo misma.

— De acuerdo, Grace. —Le digo y nos dirigimos a la sala donde Elliot y Christian estaban discutiendo.

— Chiscos dejen de pelear. ¡Hijo descúbrete el brazo para que Nora pueda encontrar una vena!

— ¡No, Mamá! ¡Por favor!

—Has lo que se te dice cariño. Por favor quitare la sudadera... Por cierto ¿Cómo es que pudiste ponerte esto sin lastimarte la vía que llevas puesta? —Pregunta Grace.

Christian abre los ojos sin contestarle a su madre.

— ¡¿Te quitaste la intravenosa, Christian?! —Le pregunta Grace y ahora es ella misma quien le quita la sudadera para ver sus brazos.

Literalmente, se arrancó la vía. Grace examina el daño que se hizo al hacerlo, aunque visiblemente se observa el moretón en el interior de su brazo.

— ¡Lo que hiciste es peligroso Christian y lo sabes! Pudo haberse roto la aguja dentro, te pudiste romper las venas y hasta te pudiste desangrar. —Lo regaña su madre.

— ¡Pero no quisiste quitármela! — Le replica a su madre—Me dolía.

—Christian, cariño. ¡Todo eso está en tu cabeza! —Le dice Grace. — Ahora, dejaras que Nora haga su trabajo. Y ahora tendrá que tomarte otra vía intravenosa.

— ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR MAMÁ! ¡OTRA VEZ NO!

— Lo lamento cariño. —Le dice Grace.

La enfermera Nora, toma la muestra de sangre. Mientras Grace lo sostiene. Toma otra vía y la asegura con parches adhesivos bajo las indicaciones de Grace.

— ¡No puedes quitártela! —Le dice Grace mientras lo besa en la cabeza. Christian está molesto. Muy molesto. Pero se está callado y quieto.

Cuando despedimos a la enfermera Nora nos disponemos a desayunar. Elliot y yo le contamos a Grace que él hizo sus primeras tortillas

— ¡Pero tus tortillas son las mejores mamá!, ¡Nadie las va a igualar nunca! —Ella solo se ríe

Mia entra como un torbellino de alegría a la cocina.

—Hermanito. —Mia corre hacia él y lo abraza. Él se queda quieto.

—Hola Mia, también me alegro de verte.

— ¿Que te pasó ahí? —Pregunta Mia señalándole el brazo. Christian se queda callado y ve a su madre con molestia. — ¿Qué tienes, hermanito?

— ¡Nada, Mia! ¡Estoy bien!

—Hijo, ven siéntate, vamos a desayunar, mamá te preparo tu desayuno favorito. —Le digo a Christian, además para distraer la atención de Mia.

—No tengo mucha hambre.

—Pero te lo vas a comer todo. —Le dice su madre y saca una cuchara y abre uno de los frascos que trajo Elliot. – Te acaban de sacar sangre. Ten, abre la boca.

— ¿Qué es eso?, Mamá, ¡Yo no estoy enfermo! —Le dice suplicante. —Simplemente no tengo hambre.

— Abre la boca cariño. —Grace lo vuelve a intentar — ¡Tienes que comer!

— ¿Qué es eso? —Christian no tiene la intención de ceder.

—Estas son vitaminas y son parte del tratamiento que vas a seguir rigurosamente. Y eso implica tomar las medicinas y comer toda tu comida y hacer todo lo que se te dice.

—Pero yo no estoy enfermo, mamá. ¡De verdad!

—Cariño, por favor, por mí, abre la boca y toma tu medicina. —Christian solo la ve y abre la boca mansamente. Grace le da dos cucharadas haciendo que Christian frunza la boca. – trágalo todo de una vez, hablaremos después de comer sobre tus medicinas ¿de acuerdo?

Él asiente en silencio y se sienta a comer.

El desayuno transcurre de forma muy animada, Mia nos cuenta todo del viaje de convención de su madre, que después fueron de compras, que pasearon por las piscinas del hotel y las comidas de los restaurantes. Al parecer este viaje la dejó fascinada.

—Fue un viaje muy bonito, me lo pase genial ¡Me gustara ir de nuevo otra vez contigo mamá!— Dice Mia.

—Seria genial, ¡tal vez Christian quiera venir con nosotras! ¿Qué te parece Christian? —Le pregunta Grace.

Mi hijo que hasta ese momento solo estaba jugando con la comida y haciendo que comía uno que otro bocado, sintió nuestros ojos encima de él y levanto la cara.

—Yo, creo que no. —Le dice a su madre en tono hosco. —Ya te lo dije para estar en un hotel, prefiero estar en mi cuarto.

—Pero cariño, prometo que te vas a divertir. Además conocerás algunos lugares del país, te prometo que te va a gustar.

— ¿Puedo decir que no, o ya es una decisión tomada entre papá y tú?

Me he quedado con la boca abierta, mi hijo se estaba revelando contra su madre, la única que parecía tener algo de control sobre él.

— ¡No le hables así a tu madre! — Le digo.

—No debes venir si no quieres. —Le responde Grace algo resentida.

— ¡Pues no quiero! —Le dice cortante.

Se hace una pausa muy incómoda en el comedor.

—Christian Grey, no te paras de ese asiento hasta que ese plato no esté totalmente vacío. —Le digo, estoy furioso, pero mi voz es firme, lo miro haciéndole saber que no estoy jugando. Él se comió todo a regañadientes.

Nos dirigimos todos a la sala a conversar, sobre la graduación de Elliot, Mia quería que le hiciéramos una fiesta, todos hablábamos de lo que debíamos preparar, todos menos mi hijo pequeño, quien se sentó al lado del ventanal a observar el patio, como si ninguno de nosotros estuviera.

—Yo no quiero fiesta, creo que sería mejor si fuéramos a comer a fuera solo nosotros y los abuelos. — Dice Elliot.

— ¿No quieres una Fiesta?, seria genial, y vendrían todos tus amigos — Le dice Mia.

—No Mia, ya he festejado con mis amigos lo suficiente, y creo que me queda todo el verano para seguir festejando, así que no necesito una fiesta. —Responde Elliot

—Bueno, pues si no hacemos una fiesta de graduación, ¡Podemos hacer una de cumpleaños! ¡Christian cumple quince pronto!

—Eso es una gran idea Mia, podemos hacer una pequeña fiesta por tu cumpleaños, Christian. ¿Qué te parece? —Le dice Grace tratando de involucrarlo en la conversación.

Christian, no la escuchó, aún está mirando por la ventana.

— ¡Christian! —Le repito, y sigue sin contestarme, se me hace un nudo en el estómago, ¡por favor Dios, no otra vez no!, puedo ver que Elliot también está asustado.

— ¡CHRISTIAN!, —Le grita Mia y mi hijo voltea a verla.

— ¿Porque me gritas?... ¿Qué quieres Mia? —Dice molesto.

— ¡Te llamamos y no respondías! —le digo tratando de calmarme, pero creo que puede ver nuestras caras asustadas.

—Lo siento. —nos dice. —No los escuche ¿Qué me decían?

— ¡Vamos a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños para ti! —Le dice Mia emocionada.

— ¡Yo no quiero una fiesta de cumpleaños! —Le dice tajante.

—Pero es tu cumpleaños ¡hay que festejarlo! —Dice Mia esperanzada de que su hermano diga que sí.

— No, Mia. Yo no quiero festejar nada.

—Y que dices si solo lo celebramos nosotros. Le dice Grace. — ¡Podemos llamar a los abuelos y puedo hacerte el pastel de chocolate que tanto te gusta!

No responde inmediatamente, simplemente suspira.

— ¡Me da igual!, ¡Pero no quiero una fiesta!

— ¡Christian es tu cumpleaños!, cariño ¿Que no te emociona? —Le pregunta Grace.

— ¡No! —responde. —Es un día como cualquier otro, mamá. —Y se encoge de hombros, todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

—Bueno ya veremos eso. —Le digo tratando de cambiar la conversación. Christian se dirige al piano y se sienta frente a él, lo abre y empieza a tocar. Mi hijo tiene un gran talento para la música, empieza a tocar una melodía de Bach. Es hermosa, pero triste. Grace me hace señas de que quiere hablar conmigo. Mia se disculpa y dice que se va a su habitación, el cambio de horario le está pesando. Elliot me dice que se quedara a cuidar de Christian, no lo va a dejar solo, Grace y yo nos dirigimos al despacho mientras escuchamos tocar a Christian.

—Estoy preocupada Carrick. —Me suelta Grace de golpe.

—Lo sé, yo también, cuando lo estuvimos llamando y no contesto creí que le había dado otro ataque.

—Eso no va a pasar mientras este medicado. Pero lo veo distraído y ensimismado, más de lo que normalmente es, y lo que más me preocupa es que todo le da igual. Creo que es peor de lo que los doctores nos dijeron, Carrick. ¡Creo que Christian ya es depresivo! — Me dice. —Sentí un vacío cuando me dijo adiós en la cocina.

Suspiro ante la confesión de mi esposa, confesión que yo mismo no me atrevía a hacer y que me ha estado consumiendo estos días.

—Lo sé, algo se trae entre manos. El lunes buscaremos a un nuevo terapeuta. Por lo pronto, tenemos que hablar con él, esta situación no puede seguir, a mí no me ha querido escuchar, te estaba esperando para que ambos habláramos con él, y tal vez con Elliot.

—Sí, tienes razón, el doctor Mayer no ejerce la psiquiatría, pero ha estado ligado profesionalmente con un terapeuta del hospital. Lo voy a llamar nuevamente para ver si puede hacernos una cita para Christian, luego hablaremos con él.

Después de la llamada de Grace, voy a la sala a llamar a mis hijos, Christian ha dejado de tocar aunque aún está frente al piano, sus manos están temblorosas. El piano es lo único que parece consolarlo de alguna manera, no puedo ni imaginar que no lo pueda tocar.

—Elliot, Christian. Su madre y yo necesitamos hablar con ustedes, ¿Pueden venir a mi descacho por favor? —Elliot me sigue inmediatamente pero Christian no pareció haber escuchado, sigue mirando el piano y sus manos temblorosas. Elliot se regresa hacia él y lo toma por los hombros, en ese momento mi hijo pequeño estalla.

— ¡DEJAME EN PAZ ELLIOT! ¡NO ME TOQUES! —Le dice a gritos, alejándose de su hermano.

— ¡Papá nos llama!, ¡Que no oíste! —Le dice Elliot.

— No es cierto, ¡si lo hubiese hecho de seguro lo hubiera oído! Le dice.

—Si lo hice. — Le digo interrumpiendo la inminente pelea de hermanos. –Necesito que ambos vengan conmigo a mi despacho, su madre los espera, tenemos que hablar.

Nos sentamos en el despacho, mis hijos en el sofá y Grace y yo tomamos las sillas del escritorio.

—Hijo tu padre y yo estamos preocupados por ti, no has querido comer, andas muy distraído y todo te da igual. —Le dice Grace con el tono que suele usar.

—No es nada mamá, te lo juro, estoy bien, no estoy enfermo… Elliot y Papá me están tratando como si estuviera loco, y ¡te juro mamá que no lo estoy! —Dice mi hijo sin casi sin respirar.

—Otra vez con esas Christian ¡NADIE ESTA DICIENDO QUE ESTES LOCO, NIÑO TONTO! —Dice Elliot cansado de las diatribas de su hermano.

—Es cierto hijo, ¡Nadie está diciendo eso! Solo queremos que estés bien.

—Pero yo estoy bien, ustedes llamaron a un médico para que me durmiera a la fuerza, papá me encerró en este despacho todo el día y dejo que me clavaran esa horrible aguja en mi brazo y le dijeron a mi mamá que yo estaba enfermo. —Dice. —Y tú les creíste mamá… ¡Le dijiste a Nora que me clavara esta estúpida aguja!

Mi hijo cree que confabulamos en contra de él. Y está muy asustado.

—Cálmate Cariño ¿De verdad crees que tu papá o Elliot me engañarían de esa forma? , ¿No crees que me daría cuenta de ser así? —Le dice Grace tranquilamente.

Christian, se queda callado creo que está pensando la respuesta.

—No, no creo que te engañen fácilmente.

—Entonces, ¿vas a dejar que te examine y juzgue yo misma si estás bien o no?

— ¡Pero no estoy enfermo mamá!

—Cariño, ¡Quiero examinarte! Pero desde ya te digo que no estás bien cielo. Vi los análisis que te realizaron ayer. Estas anémico y muy descompensado. Por eso papá te tuvo en su despacho con la hidratación en la vena. ¡La que te quitaste e manera irreflexiva haciéndote daño! —Le regaña Grace. —Aparte de eso estas muy distraído, no has querido comer mucho y hable con el doctor Mayer, me dice que tuviste un colapso nervioso.

— ¡Mamá que no es cierto!, yo estoy bien ¡No estoy Loco! —Sus ojos están aguados, está punto de llorar.

— ¡Oh Cariño! —Grace, trata de tomarlo y abrazarlo pero Christian se da cuenta y se levanta del sofá asustado.

—No voy hacerte daño hijo, ¡ven aquí! —Tranquilamente, ella lo toma por la cabeza y le da un beso en la frente. —Nadie está diciendo que estés loco, pero el doctor dice que te encontró muy nervioso, por eso mando un tratamiento y medicinas para que te sientas mejor. —Le dice esto acariciando su pelo, el simplemente se queda quieto. – Deja que te examine ¿Si? Elliot ve por mi maletín por favor.

—Si mamá.

Elliot sale en busca de maletín dejándonos a Grace y a mí con Christian.

—Muy bien Christian, ahora hablaremos nosotros tres. —Le dice Grace algo más severa. – ¿Por qué no nos dijiste lo que estaba pasando en la escuela?

Christian solo baja la cabeza, y no dice nada.

—Cariño, tienes que decirnos las cosas, si no como vamos a saber lo que tienes, ¡te hemos llevado a varios terapeutas para que nos ayuden a ayudarte y tú simplemente no quieres cooperar! —Le dice Grace.

—No quiero ser un problema para ti o papá, ¡lo siento!

— ¡Oh! Mi amor, eres nuestro hijo, te queremos, y te queremos bien. ¿Crees que si tu padre hubiera sabido te hubiese disciplinado con el cinturón?

— ¡Le dijiste! —Me dice mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Tu madre y yo no nos guardamos secretos hijo. Y lamento enormemente haberlo hecho.

— ¿Qué sientes que tu padre te haya castigado? —Pregunta Grace.

—Creo que estuvo bien. —Dice.

Esa respuesta no me la esperaba, creía que iba a decir molesto, o poner alguna escusa y despotricado contra el mundo, pero no. Cuando castigue a Elliot pasó dos días enojado sin dirigirme la palabra hasta que nos sentamos a hablar, y ambos nos dijimos que lo sentíamos, pero la respuesta de Christian me dejo con la boca abierta.

— ¿No estas molesto con papá hijo? —Le pregunta Grace.

—No, hice algo malo, el me castigo, ¡y eso fue todo!

—Perdóname cariño pero no te creo, si todo estuviera bien como dices, no te hubiera dado el ataque que te dió, lo que nos trae al siguiente asunto…

—Pero es verdad mamá, no pasa nada. Estoy bien. De verdad

—Hijo, has dejado que el chico Benson y sus amiguitos se metan en tu cabeza. —Le digo.

—No papá, ¡no es así! —Christian solo ladea con la cabeza.

—Si no es así dinos ¿Por qué crees que tu hermano y yo estamos confabulando para hacerte pasar por loco?

— ¡Ya te lo dije! Has llamado a la doctora Kaufman, y luego el doctor del acento raro me durmió dijo que tenía que inyectarme porque estaba agitado, Elliot me sujeto a la fuerza para que me inyectara y tú lo dejaste.

— ¡Y lo volveré a hacer! — Entra Elliot con el maletín de su madre. —Estoy preocupado por ti hermanito, ¡Si vieras como te pusiste cuando te dio el ataque! ¡Parecías muerto! Estaba asustado, hasta prefiero que te pongas como una fiera y digas tus estupideces a verte así de nuevo.

—Lo vez cariño, nosotros solo estamos preocupados por ti. — Le dice Grace.

—Pero yo estoy bien en serio mamá te lo juro. —Repite nuevamente. Y está a punto de llorar.

—Shisstt... Cariño no llores.

—Escuche a la doctora decirle a Papá que me enviara a una institución. —Dice llorándole a su madre.

—Lo lamento papá, pero si lo escuchamos. —Nos dice Elliot. —Pero también escuchamos lo que le dijo papá y te dije que yo tampoco lo iba a permitir. —Dice dirigiéndose a Christian.

—Y es por eso que ha dejado de ser tu terapeuta. —Le dice Grace acariciándole el pelo. —El lunes tienes una cita con el nuevo terapeuta en el hospital.

—Pero…

—Pero nada Christian, a partir de ahora empezaras a comunicarte con nosotros y con tu nuevo terapeuta, no quiero oír que no respondes a sus preguntas como con los otros. —Por lo pronto recuéstate en el sofá, voy a examinarte.

— ¡No puedo tocar el piano! —Le dice a su madre. —Me tiemblan las manos. —Dice asustado.

— Eso va a pasar cariño. Solo necesitas tranquilizarte. Ya verás que pronto estarás tocando otra vez. Por lo pronto déjame examinarte.

—Vamos hijo has lo que tu madre te dice. —Le digo a Christian.

Grace, evalúa a Christian, que se deja examinar sin oponerse, lo que es un alivio. Elliot y yo la esperamos en la sala.

Cuando Grace sale del despacho a la sala, veo en su expresión cansancio y preocupación.

—Carrick, debo concordar con el doctor Mayer, Christian está muy agitado, su corazón parece que se va a salir por la boca... y me acabo de dar cuenta a lo que te referías. También me alarmó verlo si la camisa puesta. Está muy delgado.

—Pues si crees que está agitado ahora deberías haberlo visto cuando lo examino el doctor Mayer, parecía una fiera enjaulada. Tuvo que darle unas gotas para tranquilizarlo y seguir revisándolo. — Le dice Elliot. – ¡El joven Grey es un hueso duro de roer!

— ¿El Joven Grey? —Le pregunta Grace divertida.

—Sí, así lo llama el doctor Mayer con una voz muy divertida, parece sacado del siglo XVIII. —Le dice Elliot riéndose —Sí, al único que no te hace gracia es al Joven Grey.

Grace se ríe de las locuras de su hijo.

Christian entra en la sala

— ¿De qué se ríen? —Pregunta.

— ¡Del doctor Mayer y de El Joven Grey! —Dice Elliot y puedo ver que a Christian no le ha hecho mucha gracia.

— ¿Ya me puedo ir a mi cuarto?

—No ahora cariño. Ven vamos a la cocina y seguimos conversando. —Le dice y mi hijo tiene una mirada preocupada pero se dirige nuevamente hacia su madre. — ¡Voy a hacer los macarrones con queso que tanto te gustan! —Le dice Grace a Christian.

Hay que reconocerlo, está haciendo de todo para complacer a este niño y que coma. El solo la mira y le da una media sonrisa.

—Gracias mamá, pero no tengo hambre todavía. ¿Puedo comer luego?

—No cielo, debes comer a tus horas.

—Pero mamá…

—Nada de peros, ven aquí, es hora de tu medicina. —Le entrega una pastilla y un vaso con agua.

— ¿Qué es esto? —le pregunta a su madre y se ve que va a protestar.

—La medicina que recetó el doctor, tómala, ¡sin chistar! —Le Ordena Grace.

—Pero dijiste que me examinabas para hacer tus propias conclusiones, ¿Por qué tengo que hacer lo que dice el doctor Mayer?

—Porque estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él, y creo que el tratamiento que te puso es el indicado. Así que como te dije esta mañana lo vas a hacer al pie de la letra, y en esto no hay discusión Christian, estábamos hablando de tu salud.

Christian se queda callado.

—Ahora bien, tomate esta pastilla. —Se la vuelve a pasar y él se la toma en silencio. Saca una cucharilla y le da de tomar las vitaminas. Él se echa para atrás, simplemente mi hijo odia las medicinas. – ¡Christian abre la boca!

— ¿La fiera te está dando problemas mamá? — dice Elliot en la puerta de la cocina.

— ¡Déjame en paz Elliot! —Dice Christian furioso.

—Tu hermano solo está jugando contigo Christian, ¡No seas así con él! —Le digo calmándolo.

—Es que siempre se anda metiendo sus narices en lo que no le importa.

—Christian, le importas a tu hermano, y a todos en esta familia, ahora toma tu medicina. —Le dice su madre, él la mira y luego obedece. –Muy bien Cariño, por lo pronto, ¿por qué no me no te vas a la sala y vez algo del televisor?, te llamare cuando esté listo el almuerzo. –lo toma por la cabeza y le da un beso en la frente.

—Si mamá. —Y se dirige a la sala

—Eso fue más difícil que esta mañana. —Me dice Grace suspirando.

—Pensé que no le darías el antidepresivo. —Le digo.

— ¡No se lo di! Eso es solo un calmante. Con suerte después de comer dormirá toda la tarde.

— ¿Le vas a poner la inyección? —Le pregunto.

— ¡Aun no lo sé, Cary! ¡Pensé que la situación no era tan grave!… creo que veré cómo va el resto del día.


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 **POV DE CARRICK (Recordando el Pasado)**

— Si quieres lo puedo sostener por ti mamá, aunque me amenazó con darme una patada en las bolas si volvía a hacerlo. — Nos dice Elliot. Grace y yo nos reímos. — ¡No se rían que es en serio! Flaco y todo como está, ¡sí que pega duro! si no pregúntenselo a Tony Benson, vi a su padre esta mañana en la farmacia, al parecer tendrá una bonita cara el día de la graduación. —Dice Elliot con una media sonrisa y no es que defienda a mi hijo, ni Grace ni yo aprobamos la violencia, pero ¡Sí que se lo merecía el muy hijo de puta!

— Por ahora ¡Prefiero que este abajo viendo televisión a encerrado en su cuarto pensando tonterías!

— Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Cielo. Me gustaría llevarlo de paseo de excursión, pero con lo gruñón que está ya me dijo que no quiere ir.

—Tengo una idea mejor. —Dice Grace. — ¿Por qué no mañana nos vamos a casa de mis padres? ¡Podríamos pasar el fin de semana allá! ¿Qué les parece?

— ¡Eso es una buena idea Grace! Le encanta esa finca de manzanas. —Le digo. —Tal vez así pueda compartir y distraerse con nosotros.

—Llamaré a mis padres. —Me dice y toma el teléfono para hacerlo.

— Elliot ¿vas a venir con nosotros? —Le pregunto. —Sé que estos días querías salir a celebrar con tus amigos.

— No importa papá, para eso hay tiempo, quiero estar al pendiente de Christian también, no quiero que pase lo de la otra noche.

— Yo tampoco, hijo. —Le digo a Elliot.

—Acabo de hablar con mis padres, me dicen que no hay ningún problema, nos esperan mañana. —Interrumpe Grace la conversación. — La comida esta lista, Elliot ¿puedes poner los platos? voy a llamar a Mia y a Christian.

La comida transcurre tranquilamente, Christian parece haber recuperado parte del apetito perdido, y eso nos da un respiro. Les decimos a los chicos en la mañana iremos a casa de los abuelos. Mia parece fascinada.

— ¿La abuela nos hará su tarta de manzanas? —Le pregunta Mia a su madre.

—No lo sé Mia de seguro que sí, pero no le pregunte.

— Christian, ¿qué te parece la idea del fin de semana a casa de los abuelos? —Le digo tratando de involucrarlo en la conversación.

—No lo sé, sería bueno visitar al abuelo. —Nos dice.

¡BINGO!, ¡algo a lo que mi hijo no dijo que no! No puedo ocultar mi sonrisa y Grace me sigue.

—Pues entonces estamos de acuerdo, nos iremos temprano por la mañana.

—Será genial pasear por el sembradío, ¿no es cierto Christian? —Le pregunta Elliot. Pero Christian parece algo ido.

— ¡Christian! —Lo llama nuevamente. —Hermano ¿te pasa algo? —Pregunta Elliot.

Christian sale corriendo por el comedor hacia afuera, Grace y yo nos levantamos de inmediato y le seguimos.

— ¡Cariño, dile a mamá que tienes! —Dice Grace cuando vemos a Christian encerrarse en el baño. — ¡Christian, responde!

Pero no lo hace, del otro lado de la puerta podemos oírlo vomitando en el baño.

— ¡Christian! Abre la puerta. —Dice Grace.

— ¡No! ¡Ya déjenme en paz! —Dice Christian vomitando nuevamente.

— ¡Christian Grey! ¡Abre esa puerta ahora mismo! —Le digo.

Le doy al pomo de la puerta hasta que esta cede y se abre, vemos a Christian agachado en el inodoro.

— ¿Christian, cariño cómo te sientes? —Pregunta su madre.

—Irónicamente, me siento mejor que hace unos momentos. —Nos dice, luego de haber vomitado todo lo que logramos que comiera hoy.

— ¡Ven cariño! Vamos al despacho de tu padre ahí te pondré el suero.

— ¡No quiero! —Dice. Pero de repente empezó a tener nauseas nuevamente, aunque ya no tenía nada que devolver en su estómago. Luego, Grace lo intenta nuevamente.

— ¡Ven, Christian! —El accede de mala gana pero sin fuerzas y se puede notar lo mareado que está.

— ¡No me siento bien mami! —Le dice al fin.

— ¡Pues por lo mismo! Vamos a ponerte el suero que ordenó Mayer y podrás descansar, de seguro fue el calmante que empezó a hacer efecto. —Le dice acariciando su cabeza. — ¡Elliot, ayúdame con Christian! — Le dice a Elliot que se encontraba detrás de mí.

— ¡No!, ¡No me encierres en el despacho de papá! Ayer estuve castigado allí todo el día, ¡¿Qué ya no es suficiente?! — Dice Christian.

—Eso no fue un castigo, hijo. —Le digo. — ¡Pero si sigues refunfuñando y debatiendo cada orden que se te da, pensaré en colocar tu cama frente a mi escritorio! —Él me ve y se dirige a mi despacho, mareado pero molesto. Elliot lo ayuda.

—Te voy a colocar el suero, Cariño. —Le dice Grace mientras lo recostamos en el sofá.

Mia entra de imprevisto a ver qué sucede y parece asustada cuando ve a su hermano recostado en el sofá de mi oficina.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Christian, mamá? … ¿Hermanito, que tienes?

— ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ MIA! —Le dice Christian.

— ¡Christian! ¡No le grites a tu hermana! — Le digo.

— ¡Mamá! Que se vaya…

— Cariño, tu hermano no se siente bien ahora y no quiere que lo veas así, por ahora tengo que ponerle esto, y esperemos a que se le pase el mareo. ¿Por qué no vas a ver un poco de televisión?, podrás verlo cuando despierte. —Le dice sacándola del despacho.

— ¡No me voy a dormir, mamá! Solo me sentí mal del estómago.

— Cariño, sería bueno que descansaras un poco mientras pasa el medicamento. — Le dice Grace.

— ¡Si campeón, hazte un favor y duérmete! —Le dice Elliot jugando con él.

— ¡LÁRGATE TU TAMBIEN, ELLIOT! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡YA DEJENME EN PAZ! —Grita Christian. — ¡Ya basta de decirme que me calme! ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Dejen que me vaya!...

— ¿Y a dónde vas a ir, Christian? —Le pregunto cuando Grace me hace señas de que lo deje estar. Se ve que está soñoliento. Grace lo acomoda y lo cubre con la manta.

—De acuerdo, cielo. Como tú quieras, te quedaras aquí hasta que el medicamento termine, te dejaremos solo para que descanses. Pero estaré pendiente de ti. —Esperamos a que se durmiera y salimos del despacho. —Voy a tener que ajustar la dosis de ese calmante. —Dice cuando salimos. —¡Eso parece ser muy fuerte para él!

—Haz lo que creas necesario Grace, yo no entiendo nada de eso.

—De acuerdo, volveré a hablar con Mayer y luego vamos a preparar las cosas para mañana.

Grace entró al despacho, solo para cambiar el suero, Mia está impaciente por ver cómo sigue su hermano, ya hace casi dos horas que se quedó dormido.

— ¡Voy a ver cómo está! —Le digo a Grace.

—Está dormido, como las otras veinte veces que fuiste a ver papá. —Me dice Elliot entrando a la cocina.

— ¿Y tú como sabes? —Le pregunto.

—Porque acabo de ir a ver, esta rendido, tuve ganas de despertarlo.

—No lo hagan, déjenlo que duerma, por lo menos un par de horas más. —Advierte Grace.

— ¡Por lo visto no va a querer dormir esta noche! —Dice Elliot sarcástico, sabe que la inyección lo va a dejar noqueado.

—Todavía no estoy segura si deba hacerlo. No me agrada la idea de despertarlo para volverlo a dormir, aunque sé que tiene que descansar. Mayer quiere hablar directamente conmigo, así que iré al hospital y aprovechare de ir por los resultados de Christian.

— ¿Por qué lo vas a poner a dormir mamá? —dice una preocupada Mia entrando a la cocina. — ¿Qué tiene Christian?

—Cariño tu hermano enfermó, pero ya está mejor, solo necesita descansar. —Le dice Grace.

— ¿Y por qué lo vas a poner a dormir de nuevo? —Pregunta Mia otra vez. — ¿Y porque le pusiste esa cosa? ¿Por qué está encerrado en el despacho de papá?

—Papá, ¿Podemos cenar pizza esta noche? ¿Qué dices enana? —Dice Elliot para distraer a su hermana.

— ¡No me llames enana! Y si papá ¿podemos comer pizza esta noche?

—Claro princesa.

— Vamos a pedirlas. —Nos dice.

—Yo imaginaba que querías acompañarme he ir por ellas al centro comercial, tal vez se nos atraviese un helado en el camino, que dices Mia. —Le dice Elliot y agradezco que saque a su hermana de la casa.

— ¿Y Christian? ¿Podemos despertarlo para que venga con nosotros? —Pregunta Mia.

— Yo no lo creo, Mia. —Interrumpe Grace. – Ya que van a salir porque no me acercas al hospital, tengo unos asuntos que tratar allí, será rápido. Mientras ustedes vayan por las pizzas… la mía vegetariana.

—Y la mía de peperoni. —le digo a mi hija.

— ¿Y la de Christian? —Me pregunta Mia.

—Cariño, no creo que Christian deba comer pizza en estos momentos, pero te digo algo, tráele una de la que tú creas que le guste, y también helado.

— ¡Cuatro estaciones!, ¡A Christian le gusta el queso! —Dice Mia emocionada.

— ¡Eso es preciosa! Ve y tráele a tu hermano lo que le gusta. —Le digo a mi hija dándole un beso.

— ¡¿Nos vamos, Elliot, mamá?! —Pregunta Mia.

— En seguida enana, voy por las llaves del auto.

—Carrick, si despierta antes de que lleguemos, no lo dejes salir del despacho. No me importa si cree que está castigado. —Me dice Grace. —Dile a Flor que le prepare algo ligero para comer, no creo que pueda con una pizza después de cómo devolvió toda la comida.

— ¡De acuerdo, Grace! —y se marchan.

Me dirijo al despacho luego de pedirle a Flor que preparara algo para Christian, aun me da vueltas en la cabeza, las palabras de Christian mientras estaba soñoliento. — _"Dejen que me vaya"—_ ¡No es la primera vez que lo dice! Y enese momento me llega otro pensamiento. El bolso que tan celosamente ha guardado…

Quiero saber que oculta mi hijo. Así que mientras esta dormido me dirijo a su habitación a buscar el bendito bolso, pero no está a simple vista… reviso su armario y allí esta su bolso de la escuela y en él están sus libros y cuadernos, pero no es el que tan desconfiadamente a apartado de mí estos días para salir de casa.

¿Qué estará ocultando Christian? ¿Por qué tanto secreto?...

Sigo buscando y debajo de su cama, está el bolso que estoy buscando. En un primer momento vacilo en abrirlo. No quiero ser un padre entrometido, pero en estos días me he dado cuenta de que mi hijo ha estado ocultándome cosas que yo debería saber.

Abro su bolso y en él se encuentran varias cosas, y ninguna relacionadas con la escuela. Encuentro su billetera, con su identificación de la biblioteca, y dinero… a decir verdad es mucho dinero.

Tres billetes de 100 dólares y lo demás en billetes más chicos… ¡en total hay casi 900 dólares! … ¿De dónde sacó Christian tanto dinero?

Sigo revisando su bolso y encuentro una navaja Suiza, una muda de ropa, una botella de agua que ya ha sido abierta y un pequeño saco de dormir y varias barras de cereales y dulces… ¡¿Mi hijo se preparaba para ir de excursión?!

Pero, si le pregunte y me dijo que no quería ir a acampar… ¿Para que todo ese dinero? … Miro la botella medio llena y en un acto instintivo la destapo solo para descubrir que no se trata de a agua precisamente. Es… ¡Aguardiente!

¡Christian ha estado tomando esta porquería! Con tan solo olerlo me doy cuenta de lo fuerte que es… Esto cada vez se pone peor y me doy cuenta que mi pequeño se ha convertido en una silenciosa y peligrosa bomba de tiempo. Si antes tenía mis sospechas, ahora es una certeza. ¡Christian intenta escapar de casa!

Guardo todo nuevamente en el bolso, menos la botella y me lo llevo todo al despacho a esperar que mi hijo despierte y me dé una explicación. ¡Estoy molesto! Pero más que eso, estoy preocupado, siempre he temido que Christian de un momento a otro pueda seguir los pasos de su madre biológica.

Llevo una silla del escritorio y la acerco al sofá y espero a que mi hijo despierte. Media hora después abre los ojos y me mira.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hijo? — Le pregunto.

—Mejor, papá. ¿Dónde está mamá? —Al parecer despertó muy tranquilo y sereno.

—Tuvo que salir, pronto vendrá de regreso. —Le digo calmado.

— ¡Dijo que me quitaría esto! —me dice señalándose la vía e intenta levantarse del sofá.

— ¡Siéntate si quieres! Tenemos que hablar… De padre a hijo.

— ¿Y que no hemos hablado ya? —Se empieza a molestar.

— ¡No de esto! —y levanto el bolso para que lo pueda ver.

— ¡¿Estuviste hurgando mis cosas?! —Me mira asombrado. — ¿No tenías derecho de hacer eso?

— ¡Tengo el derecho que me da ser tu padre, Christian! — Le digo. —Ahora, me dirás ¿Qué significa todo esto? — Y voy sacando el contenido del bolso uno por uno y lo coloco en la mesita en frente del sofá. Christian solo me mira expectante. Luego que le muestro todo, permanece callado. — ¡Oh, no Christian! ¡Habla por favor!

— ¿Me vas a volver a pegar? —Me pregunta sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

— ¡No! Prometo que no volveré a hacerlo, Christian… pero no significa que no estés en problemas. ¿Ibas a ir a acampar? ¿Cuándo?

— No lo sé, solo pensaba en irme de paseo.

— ¡Puedo llevarte a acampar! En cuanto el doctor lo autorice, iremos Elliot, tu y yo a pescar o hacer lo que tú quieras. — Le digo.

— ¡No quiero! Yo… quería estar sólo. —Me responde con enfado.

— ¡Bien!... Puedes estar sólo en este despacho y en tu habitación el tiempo que necesites. ¡Pero sólo no sales ni al jardín, Christian! Lo que me lleva a otra pregunta. —Le digo sacando la mostrándole la billetera. — ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero?

— ¡Es mío! —Me dice.

— ¡¿900 dólares?!

— Sí. —Me dice vehemente. — ¡El abuelo me dio dinero en navidad y lo demás son mis ahorros!

— ¡De donde ahorraste tanto dinero!

—De la mesada que me das … ¡¿Piensas que lo robe?! — Me pregunta ofendido.

— ¡Ya no sé qué pensar, hijo! —Le digo. — Últimamente me he dado cuenta que no puedo confiar en ti. —Saco la botella de aguardiente. ¿Pretendías comprar esto? ¿Desde cuando estas tomando? —Christian permanece callado. — ¿De dónde sacaste licor Christian? ¡Eres menor de edad! ¿Quién te dejó comprarlo? — Él solo me sostiene la mirada pero no me dice ni una sola palabra. — ¿Tomaste, hace dos noches? — El niega con la cabeza lentamente. Pensé que el ataque se pudo deber a eso pero Mayer se hubiera dado cuenta.

Christian suspira.

— ¡No lo he tocado desde hace unos días! — Me dice al fin.

— ¿Por qué estas tomado? ¡Hijo, esto te hace daño! Creo que ya lo sabes. —Y nuevamente permanece callado. — ¡Bien, Christian!, todas estas cosas quedan confiscadas. —Le digo. —Te devolveré el bolso cuando vayamos a acampar. ¡Y esta botella jamás la volverás a ver! ¡Estaré muy molesto si me entero que has vuelto a tomar! Solo Te voy a devolver esto. — le devuelvo la bolsa con los dulces y tomo su billetera y saco todo el dinero de ella devolviéndosela.

— ¡Pero ese dinero es mío! ¡Son mis ahorros! —Me dice alarmado.

—Sigue siendo tu dinero. Pero desde ahora yo te lo administraré. ¡Cuando quieras comprar algo que te guste solo necesitas decírmelo he iremos a comprarlo juntos!

— ¡Nunca le has preguntado a Elliot que hace con el dinero que le das! ¡Ni tampoco se lo has confiscado! — me dice resentido.

— ¡Elliot no me ha dado motivos para dudar de él! —Le digo. Está molesto, pero no voy a permitir que se haga daño comprando alcohol o quien sabe que cosas.

— ¡Puedes quedarte con todo! ¡No lo necesito! —Me dice con una determinación que me asusta.

—Necesitas la identificación, y sé que te gusta tener algo en tu bolso en caso de que tengas hambre. —Le digo.

— ¡Ya no… no voy a necesitar esas cosas! —Me responde. Siento un vacío en mi estómago.

— ¡No le diremos a tu madre nada lo que aquí pasó! — Le digo y el asiente en silencio. — Tu dinero lo voy a depositar en una cuenta de ahorros a tu nombre, cuando lo necesites solo dime.

El solo alza los hombros sin darle importancia.

— ¡Haz lo que quieras con él! ¡No lo voy a necesitar!

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Christian? —La pregunta sale de mis labios sin tan siquiera pensarla, la sospecha me invade el cuerpo creándome un vacío en el estómago y sin que pueda detenerme me dirijo a él y me siento a su lado esperando la respuesta. — ¡¿Qué vas a hacer, Christian?! —Le repito.

— ¡Estoy castigado! ¿No? Así que no hay nada que pueda hacer con ese dinero, y ahora la verdad ni me importa. Como te dije, puedes quedártelo… ¡Dáselo a Elliot si te da la gana!

— ¡Es tu dinero! ¡No el de Elliot! — Le digo.

— ¡Eso ya no importa! —Me responde. — ¿Puedo ir a tomar agua? Tengo sed. —Me dice, pero sé que es para acabar la conversación.

— Espera, yo te la traeré, tu mamá tiene que desconectarte el suero. — recojo todas las cosas y las vuelvo a colocar en el bolso, menos su billetera y los dulces que dejo en la mesita y llevo el bolso a un armario del despacho bajo llave. Tomo la botella y la llevo a la cocina.

Una vez allí veo a Flor, ella está preparando una crema de verduras para Christian.

— Estará listo en unos minutos, señor. — Me dice.

— ¡Gracias, Flor! Esperare a que Grace lo revise y luego le llevaré su cena. — le digo dirigiéndome al fregadero, enciendo el agua y vierto el contenido de a bótela botándola luego en la basura. Flor me ve, a leguas puede sentirse el olor a alcohol nauseabundo en el aire.

— ¡¿Señor?! —Me dice Flor sorprendida.

— Ya arregle este asunto… Por favor que Grace no se entere. —Le digo.

— ¡Sí, señor! — y continua con sus labores. Mientras le sirvo un vaso de agua a mi hijo y me dirijo a la oficina.

Christian me espera recostado nuevamente en el sofá, mirando el techo.

— Ten tu agua, hijo. —Le digo.

— Gracias. —Me dice tomándola y dando solo unos pequeños sorbos para dejarla en la mesita.

— ¡Pensé que tenías sed! —Le digo.

— Si, ya se me quitó. — Me responde con altanería. Pero decido dejarlo estar por ahora. Sé que sigue molesto por que le confisque su dinero. — ¿Cuándo llegará mamá? —Me pregunta. — ¡Ya quiero que me quite esto!

—Debe venir pronto, fue a buscar algunas cosas al hospital. Mia y Elliot fueron por pizzas, ¡Mia te traerá una de quesos! —Christian me ve impresionado.

— ¡No tengo hambre! Por favor no me hagas comer pizza, no creo que mi estómago lo resista. —me dice Christian.

—Y tu madre y yo tampoco lo creemos. Flor te preparó una crema de verduras para que comas. — Christian me ve con mala cara. — ¡Tienes que comer algo Christian!

— ¡Está bien papá, pero tengo hambre! —Suspira derrotado.

— ¡Ya llegamos! —escuchamos que nos grita Mia... salgo del despacho para saludarla.

—Qué bueno preciosa, ¿trajiste mi comida? —Le digo.

—Sí, Elliot las trae. — dice mi pequeña.

— Hola, amor. —Dice Grace entrando por la puerta con un par de bolsas.

—Hola, cariño, ¿Qué traes allí?

— No lo sé. Ayudaba al pobre de Elliot. Al parecer tu princesa compro medio centro comercial.

— ¿En serio? —Le pregunto divertido. Grace asiente con la cabeza.

— En serio, papá. — Dice Elliot. —Voy a necesitar que aumentes mi mesada, un doscientos por ciento, ¡Creo Que Mia me dejo en bancarrota!

— ¿Por qué Mia que compraste? —Le pregunto.

— Nada, Elliot es muy exagerado, solo compramos las pizzas y refrescos, compramos algunos helados, traje un Helado de vainilla, y uno de chocolate extra grandes para Christian y pasamos por una tienda de música y compramos unos CD's de música de piano, seguro que a Christian le van a gustar.

No puedo dejar de reírme mi pequeña siempre pensando en su hermano, desde pequeños esos dos siempre han sido muy cómplices uno del otro, claro hasta que Christian se hizo adolescente y todos nuestros dolores de cabeza comenzaron.

—También trajimos una pizza para Flor. ¿Dónde está?

—En la cocina, preparando la cena para Christian. —Le digo.

— ¡Pero trajimos pizza! —Dice Mia entristecida.

—Mia, tu hermano no puede comer esas cosas por ahora. —Le dice Grace.

—Sí, Princesa. ¿Por qué no vas a verlo?, ya despertó. Sigue en mi despacho. — Le digo. Y enseguida corre al despacho a ver a su hermano, con una bolsa de CD's en la mano.

— ¿Cómo está? Me pregunta Grace. Elliot se acerca a escuchar.

—Te está esperando, Grace. Quiere que le quites la vía intravenosa y el suero que le pusiste.

— ¿Si?, pues eso no va a pasar, Carrick. Vengo de hablar con Mayer y de ver los resultados de la prueba de esta mañana. —Me dice. — ¡Todo sigue igual! Mayer me recordó que su estado anímico puede estar reflejándose en su salud. Le dije lo del calmante, y estuvo de acuerdo en cambiarlo por otro menos fuerte… Me convenció de ponerle la benzodiacepina.

— ¿Lo vas a inyectar? —Le pregunto. Ella asiente.

— Solo será por unos días más... Hasta que su cuerpo se nivele. —Me explica Grace.

— No tienes por qué explicarme, Grace. Estoy de acuerdo con eso. —Le digo.

— ¿Despertó tranquilo? —Me pregunta.

— Sí. Algo molesto, pero en general esta calmado. — Le digo. Omitiendo el asunto del bolso.

—Voy a verlo. Pasará toda la noche con la hidratación y unas medicinas. Mayer dio permiso para salir a la finca de los abuelos, siempre y cuando no lo forcemos a hacer algo que él no quiera… a excepción de comer, y hay que mantenerlo tomando líquidos todo el día.

—Está bien Grace. Quiero que suba a su habitación. Su cena esta lista.

—Te acompaño cariño. Elliot pon las pizzas en el horno.

—Sí, mamá.

Entramos al despacho y escuchamos música, Mia le puso uno de los CD's que le compro en el centro comercial, él se encuentra fascinado viendo los álbumes de música que Mia eligió para él.

—Está muy bonito, gracias Mia. —Le sonríe a su hermana.

Gracias a Dios una sonrisa de mi hijo en todos estos días, ¡Mi hija es un Milagro!

—Sí, es una música hermosa, ¿Qué es? —Pregunta Grace.

—Es la banda sonora de la película El Piano de Michael Nyman. —Responde Mia. — ¡La película favorita de Christian!

—Christian, vamos para que te recuestes en tu habitación, te llevare allá de cenar. —Le dice su madre.

— ¡Pensé que me quitarías esto y después podría salir de aquí! —Le contesta a su madre.

— ¡No! ¡Te quedaras con la vía puesta, y con el suero también! —Dice Grace.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Ya me siento mejor!... no necesito esto. — Le dice a su madre alzando la voz.

— ¡Pensé que la doctora era yo, Christian! Acabo de ver los resultado de tus pruebas, hijo. ¡Necesitas estar así un poco más!

— Deja de refunfuñarle a tu madre y ven, te ayudarte a subir a tu cuarto. —Le digo. —Mia, ¿por qué no subes los discos al cuarto de tu hermano para que pueda escucharlos allá?

—Sí, papá. —Mia saca el disco que suena en el equipo y busca para guardarlo en su caratula cuando ve la bolsa de dulces en la mesa.

— ¿Y estos dulces? —Pregunta.

—Son de Christian, Mia. Estaban en su bolso y los saqué para él. —Le digo sin dar muchas explicaciones al respecto.

— No es cierto, Mia. Son tuyos. ¡Tómalos! —Le dice Christian.

— ¡De verdad! —Dice mi niña emocionada, Christian asiente. Mia parece hacer recibido su regalo de navidad. — ¡Gracias! — Dice abrazando a su hermano inesperadamente. Christian, se está muy quieto y aguantando la respiración. Puede verse lo nervioso que está pero no dice una sola palabra. Su hermana siempre ha hecho ha tenido esta clase de afecto para con él. Es la única de nosotros que puede hacerlo, pero creo que Christian no estaba preparado para esa efusividad de su parte.

— ¡Mia! Ten cuidado con la vía en el brazo de tu hermano, ¡Lo estas lastimando! —Le dice Grace separándolo de él. —Cariño sube a la habitación de tu hermano y déjale sus cosas allí. ¡Ya vamos! —Le dice a Mia que sale rápidamente. — ¡Respira, cariño! ... ¡Está en tu cabeza! … ¡No pasó nada! —Le dice Grace tratando de calmarlo. —Ven subamos a tu cuarto.

En la habitación. Grace y yo recostamos a nuestro hijo mientras Mia coloca música nuevamente. Christian se ve más calmado, ha estado en silencio desde el incidente con su hermana. Mia sabe que su hermano no tolera ser tocado, pero a ella no parece importarle. Siempre lo ha hecho, aun cuando a él no le guste.

Grace sale de la habitación por unos momentos y regresa con una bandeja.

– ¿Qué traes ahí, mamá? —Pregunta Mia.

—Es la cena para Christian, y sus vitaminas que tiene que tomar. —Christian hace una cara de asco pero trata de ocultarla en las caratulas de los CD's

— Vamos Christian, abre la boca.

—Mamá he estado tomando esa cosa asquerosa todo el día, que no podíamos dejar para solo una vez al día. — ¿Mi hijo está intentando negociar con su madre? ¡Pues no va a ganar!

— ¡NO CHRISTIAN!, ¡ABRE LA BOCA DE UNA VEZ! —Dice Grace Molesta. Y Christian abre la boca y toma su medicina. —Ahora a comer, ¡no me moveré de aquí hasta que termines de comer, Christian!

—Si Hermanito yo también te acompaño. —Le dice Mia.

Coloco su bandeja en la cama y lo vemos comer, muy calmadamente, la música de fondo parece tiene un efecto tranquilizador en mi hijo, mejor que el puto calmante de esta tarde.

— ¡Yo te traje una pizza cuatro estaciones, y helado de chocolate y vainilla! —Le dice Mia. —Debiste ver la cara de Elliot cuando tuvo que cargar con seis pizzas, refrescos, los 2 litros de helado, y los CD's. Parecía malabarista, lo hice andar por todo el centro comercial para ver que más podría traerte. Creo que me gaste toda su mesada.

Christian hace un gesto de que se atraganto con la comida por reírse y empieza a toser.

—Cariño ¿estás bien? —Le pregunta Grace.

—Sí, mamá. —Le responde Christian riendo. —Es que me imaginaba a Elliot como malabarista por todo el centro comercial. —Dice riendo.

— ¡Se lo merece por llamarme enana! —Dice Mia. —Como soy enana, no puedo llevar esos paquetes tan pesados para mis pequeñas manos, así que no cargue ninguno. —Dice Mia muy irónicamente.

Christian ríe con ganas, y todos nosotros también, me alegra ver por fin una cara feliz en mi hijo.

—Me hubiese gustado verlo. —Dice Christian.

—Pues lo siento, no habrá repeticiones. —Dice Elliot que también está riendo en la entrada de la habitación. —Con que me engañaste ¡he enana! ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Me las voy a cobrar! —Le dice Elliot divertido.

— ¿A si?, ¡no veo cómo! —Ella le sonríe.

—Digamos que navidad se acerca, y de seguro hay alguien que recibirá carbón, por ser malo con su hermano. —Responde Elliot.

Mia, empieza se estremece, y empieza a sollozar.

—Elliot ¡¿por qué hacer llorar a tu hermana?! —Le digo.

—No es cierto Mia. —Le dice Christian. —Si fuera así Elliot recibiría carbón cada año, ¡y ya vez que no!

—Es cierto Mia eres una niña muy buena. ¡A Santa jamás se le ocurriría darte carbón! —Le digo a mi hija.

— ¡Eres muy malo, Elliot! —Le dice Mia. Va y se acerca a su otro hermano.

—Lo siento Mia solo bromeaba contigo. —Le dice Elliot arrepentido.

—Ahora por malo, me volverás a llevar al centro comercial. Hay unas cosas que vi que quiero comprar, así que prepara tu cartera.

Christian vuelve a soltar una carcajada, que trata de disimular con la mano, me alegra ver a mi hijo animado, y a todos a decir verdad, Grace está a un lado de la cama viéndolo comer, y Mia del otro lado se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla y Elliot está a mi lado y solo sonríe de ver a su hermano más animado. Christian se da cuenta que lo estamos observando y se queda extrañado.

— ¿Por qué me ven todos así? —Nos pregunta.

— ¡Porque tienes más de cinco minutos jugando con la comida Christian Trevelyan Grey! Así que termínala. —Dice su madre.

— ¡Y ustedes no iban a comer pizza!

—Bajaremos a comer cuando tú termines. —Le dice Grace.

— Pero no es necesario, yo puedo terminar solo mamá.

—Ya lo sé, pero yo quiero ver que lo termines. Chicos por que no bajan con su padre y empiezan a comer, en cuanto Christian termine bajo.

—De acuerdo ¡Vamos chicos! —Les digo y salimos Mia Elliot y yo rumbo a la cocina.

Nos sentamos a comer las pizzas, y al poco tiempo llega Grace.

—A tu hermano le encanto los CD's que compraste Mia, se le ve más animado. —Le dice.

—Esa era la idea mamá, Christian ha estado en plan gruñón últimamente, pero conmigo es diferente, espero que la música haga que esta noche se relaje y duerma tranquilo.

¡Y vuelve a entrar el elefante dentro de la habitación! Todos nos quedamos callados un momento.

— ¿Se fue a dormir? —Le pregunto a Grace aunque me imagino la respuesta.

—No. Lo deje revisando las caratulas de los CD's que le trajo Mia. Le ayude a ponerse el pijama y conectó los audífonos al reproductor.

— ¡Tal vez podría llevarle un poco de helado, de seguro se animará más! —Mi dulce princesa siempre pensando en su hermano.

—No mi niña tu hermano tiene que dormir.

— ¿Pero si durmió toda la tarde? De seguro que no tiene sueño, ¿puede bajar y ver televisión con nosotros?, podemos ver una película que le guste. ¿Si papá? —Nos dice Mia.

—Cariño tu hermano va a dormir hasta mañana y no tienes permiso para despertarlo. —Le dice Grace antes de que empiece Mia a replicar.

Terminamos de comer y Grace se levanta y saca del botiquín alcohol y algodón y una jeringa

— ¡LO VAS A INYECTAR! —Grita Mia. — ¡A CHRISTIAN NO LE GUSTAN LAS INYECCIONES MAMÁ!

—Mia ¿Por qué no vas a dormir?, mañana saldremos temprano a casa de los abuelos. —Le dice Grace.

—Pero ¿porque van a inyectar a Christian?, ¡me dijiste que estaba mejor!

—Cariño, es parte de su tratamiento para que no recaiga. No empeores las cosas, haz lo que se te dice, iré más tarde a darte las buenas noches. —Le digo a mi hija que empieza a llorar y sube hacia su cuarto.

—Bueno, creo que es hora. —Dice Grace. —Cary, Elliot creo que voy a necesitar que lo sujeten.

—Subamos. —Le digo.

Cuando subimos, vemos a Mia en la Habitación de Christian, lo está abrazando, él se queda quieto, y se quita los audífonos.

— ¿Qué te pasa Mia? ¿Por qué lloras? —Le pregunta Christian.

—Mia tienes que salir de la habitación de tu hermano. —Le dice su madre.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? Christian esta intrigado. — ¿Por qué Mia está llorando? ¿Qué le hiciste Elliot?

—Vamos Mia a tu habitación. —Le digo pero ella no para de llorar.

—No mamá, no lo hagas. —Le dice Mia.

— ¿Hacer qué? —Pregunta Christian y en ese momento puede ver la jeringa y el alcohol en las manos de su madre. — ¡NO ME VOY A DORMIR, NO QUIERO!

—Cariño, ya hablamos de esto, pensé que te había quedado claro. —Le dijo Grace.

— ¡NO MAMÁ!, tu hablaste solo de las vitaminas. ¡No dormirme en contra de mi voluntad! ¡No me vas a pinchar! Ya dormí toda la tarde, ¡y no tengo sueño! —Le dice Christian y puedo ver a Mia a abrazándole más fuerte, llorando.

—Christian por favor colabora, recuéstate en la cama, prometo que será rápido, no vas a sentir nada.

— ¡No mamá! por favor, no me duermas. —Le dice mi hijo en tono de súplica. Elliot se acerca a Mia y la despega de su hermano y la carga.

—Primero lo primero, ya regreso. —Dice Elliot y sale de la habitación rumbo al cuarto de su hermana, con Mia llorando y pidiendo que la suelte.

Veo a mi hijo a los ojos.

—Es por tu bien hijo, ¡colabora! Tu hermana salió de aquí siendo un mar de lágrimas, ¿no crees que tienes que dar el ejemplo estar tranquilo y obedecer después de todo? —El niega con la cabeza y retrocede.

—Haz estado todo el día en plan de gruñón. Mucho más de lo habitual. Te entiendo, ¡Estas enfermo y te sientes mal! ¡Lo sé, aunque me digas que no! —Le dice Grace antes de que Christian pueda replicarle. — ¡Esto tiene que hacerse te guste o no, hijo! Estas muy nervioso y debes dormir para nivelar esa ansiedad que tienes. Mañana estarás más calmado y nos iremos todos a pasear el fin de semana a casa de los abuelos. ¡Por favor, Christian! ¡Recuéstate en la cama y trata de relajarte! —Se acerca a él para acercarlo a la cama pero Christian no sede.

-¡NO! ¡Por favor no!

—Listo, papá la encerré en su cuarto, para que no salga. Después puedes abrirle la puerta. —Dice Elliot.

—Está bien, Elliot. —Le digo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, mamá? — Le pregunta Elliot.

—No lo sé, Elliot. ¿Necesito ayuda contigo, Christian?

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME, ELLIOT! —Grita a su hermano.

—Tranquilo, hermanito no voy a lastimarte, simplemente voy a sujetarte para que te estés quieto.

— ¡NO!, ¡Vete a la mierda! —le dice a su hermano lanzándole uno de los libros del librero de su habitación. — ¡Maldito lioso! ¡Déjame en paz!

— ¡Estoy preocupado por ti, hermano! —Le replica Elliot. — no me importa lo que digas. ¡Mamá y papá saben mejor que hacer, así que vas a obedecer! ¡Te guste o no!

— ¡Ven aquí, hijo! —Le digo. Tal vez si el que lo sujeto soy yo podría cooperar un poco más. Él se echa para atrás y me mira aterrado.

—Lo lamento cariño. —Suspira Grace y se va a preparar la jeringa. — ¡Quise hacerlo por las buenas, pero no quieres cooperar! Cary. ¿Puedes quitar los audífonos del reproductor y dejar que suene la música? —Enseguida lo hago y le subo a la música. — ¡Elliot sujeta a tu hermano, que mire hacia ti! ¡Ten cuidado con la intravenosa que tiene en el brazo!

—Sí, mamá. Vamos hermano colabora.

Elliot lo va a sujetar cuando Christian intenta darle un golpe que Elliot esquiva. Lo toma de los brazos y le hace una llave.

—Suéltame Elliot. —Y comienza a tirarle patadas.

— ¡YA BASTA, CHRISTIAN! ¡OBEDECE POR FAVOR!

— ¡No mami! Por favor, no lo hagas. —Christian implora.

—Hijo relájate, escucha la música y quédate quieto. Cary bájale el pijama. —Christian sigue suplicando y llorando para que no lo duerman. —Grace le pone el medicamento, mi hijo gime —Muy bien cariño eso es todo. No fue tan malo. ¡Mami está aquí contigo! Acomódalo en la cama. —Le dice a Elliot.

— ¡NO, MAMI! —Llora mi hijo luchando con el medicamento.

—Descansa mi niño. —Le dice Grace acariciando su pelo. —Mañana vamos a casa de los abuelos, tu abuelo me dijo que quería verte.

— ¡Mami! ¡No! Déjame ir. ¡Por favor! —Dice mi hijo.

—Deja de luchar Christian, relájate... escucha la música... —Le dice Grace. —Me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas. Vamos a dormir... Buenas noches cariño. —Y le da un beso en la mejilla.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **PVO CARRICK (RECORDANDO EL PASADO)**

Si yo había pensado que los últimos días habían sido difíciles, fue porque jamás me imagine un día como hoy. Me dio mucho sentimiento tener que dejar que sometieran a mi hijo para poder medicarlo, siento un nudo en el estómago, no me siento bien por eso pero es algo que tenia que hacerse, aunque algo me dice que este tratamiento no terminara sin un Christian que plante cara en contra de él. ¡Ja! ¡Y yo que pensaba que estando Grace aquí iba a ser más fácil!, bueno… en cierto modo si lo fue, por lo que trato de comer para complacerla y tomo sus vitaminas, hablo con su mamá acerca de lo que le molestaba.

Grace se queda acariciando la cabeza de Christian, que aún está llorando, batallando contra el medicamento.

— ¡Dios y yo que pensé que ayer fue horrible! —Dice Elliot con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Lo sé, también pensaba en eso. —Le digo.

— Me dio una patada muy cerca de mi entrepierna, ¡te dije que iba a cumplir lo que prometió! —Nos dice Elliot sobándose el muslo. – ¡Gracias a Dios no lo logró!

—Tranquilo, cariño… Dice Grace aun tratando de calmar a Christian que se encuentra muy agitado. —Sí que se está resistiendo al medicamento. Generalmente actúa de inmediato. —Nos dice.

—Lo sabemos, ayer también se resistió tan unos minutos y luego quedó noqueado. —Le digo sorprendido.

— ¡Mami no! ¡Déjame ir! —Dice Christian con voz desfallecida, al final el medicamento va ganando

— ¿A dónde vas, mi vida? — Le pregunta Grace. Creo que tendré que decirle lo que planeaba.

— ¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir! —Repite Christian.

—Ya duérmete cariño, mañana nos iremos a visitar a tus abuelos, tu abuelo me dijo que tenía algo que decirte no sé de qué informe. De seguro está esperando a que le cuentes algo.

— ¡No! Mam… se va quedando dormido.

— ¡Buena suerte para el viejo Theodore de que mi hijo le cuente alguna cosa! —Le digo.

Al fin Christian se durmió y salimos al pasillo.

— Elliot, prepara tus cosas para irnos mañana lo más temprano posible. Tal vez tengamos que llevarnos a Christian dormido. Hablare con mis padres antes de irnos. —Dice Grace.

—Sí, mamá, ¿quieres que te ayude con las cosas de Christian?

—No cielo, en un momento iré yo a arreglarle un bolso.

—Yo voy a liberar a la princesa de su encierro y a decirle que prepare sus cosas. —Le digo a Grace y Elliot y me dirijo a ver a mi hija.

Veo que Elliot uso las llaves que tenemos en un estante de un pequeño mueble del pasillo. Había dejado las llaves pegada. Abro la puerta y veo a Mia llorando en su cama.

— ¡Cariño no llores! todo está bien. —Le digo intentando calmarla.

—Papá por que le hicieron eso a Christian, ¡pude escuchar sus gritos desde aquí!

—Cariño el doctor le mandó un tratamiento y tiene que cumplirlo para que este mejor. —Trato de explicarle.

—Pero, si se ve que está bien, ¿Por qué le hacen esto? No me gusta verlo así. —Me dice llorando.

—Ahora se siente mejor, pero se puso muy enfermo cuando mamá y tu estaban de viaje, el medico ordenó esas inyecciones porque necesita reposo.

— ¡Pero ya está bien!, él me lo dijo, me dijo que solo estaba tomando las medicinas para complacer a mamá. ¡Pero que ustedes lo obligaron a tener esa aguja en su brazo!

—Cariño, debe seguir el tratamiento que le ha puesto el médico para que podamos estar seguros que ya no se enfermará como lo hizo.

— ¿Se puso muy mal papá? —Me pregunta preocupada por su hermano.

—Sí, querida, el doctor estuvo a punto de mandarlo al hospital. —Le digo —Por eso debemos cuidarlo, y hacer que haga todo lo que el doctor ordenó, incluso si a él no le gusta.

—Pobre de Christian, no quiero que le pase nada malo.

—Lo sé, mi vida. —Digo abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente. –Mañana iremos a casa de los abuelos, ¿Cuento contigo para cuidar de tu hermano? —Ella asiente con la cabeza. —Muy bien cielo, prepara tus cosas para mañana, pasaremos un fin de semana en la finca. Descansa que mañana nos iremos temprano a ver tus abuelos.

Le doy un beso a mi hija y salgo de la habitación.

Bajo a la cocina por un poco de agua, y me encuentro a Grace sentada en la mesa. Ella está llorando.

—Tranquila cariño, todo va a salir bien, tenemos que seguir firmes con él, es por su bien. —Intento consolarla.

—Lo sé, Cary, pero es muy difícil, hoy me llamo mami varias veces, ¿sabes lo que significa eso? —Por supuesto que lo sé, mi hijo pedía ayuda a su madre, él confía en ella.

—Lo sé, Grace. Aunque también pudo haberlo dicho para manipularte, y que flaquearas.

— ¿Estando dopado?, no lo creo. Christian me conoce mejor que eso, soy su madre pero también doctora, por mucho que suplique yo no voy a flaquear. No es la primera vez que lo trato como paciente. ¿Sabes lo que me preocupa?— Me dice. —Varias veces ha dicho que lo deje ir. No sé lo que significa eso, pero está empezando a preocuparme. ¿Hay algo que debería saber Carrick? — Me pregunta una vez que ve mi cara. No puedo ocultarle cosas a mi esposa… Me conoce demasiado.

— ¡Christian intentó escapar de casa! — Le digo.

— ¡Fue esta mañana! ¿No es cierto? ¡Cuando se despidió y salió corriendo! — Yo asiento.

— También ayer cuando despertó y me pidió que lo dejara en la escuela… —Le digo. —Esta situación lo tiene retenido en casa. Y el hecho que ninguno ha despegado los ojos de él.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —Me pregunta.

— Tenía mis sospechas… así que fui a su cuarto y allí estaba el bolso con algunas cosas para acampar. —Le digo.

— Entonces la bolsa de dulces… —Empieza Grace.

— Estaban en el bolso. Sí. —Termino su frase.

— ¿Por qué no tomó sus dulces? Le gusta tener algo de comer en el bolso. —Dice Grace.

— ¡Me dijo que ya no lo necesitaba! Grace, me dio escalofríos escucharlo.

—Pues no ha tocado dulces en mucho tiempo… creo. Sus niveles glucosa como muchos de los otros valores están bajos. —Me dice Grace.

Suspiro. —Por ahora está castigado. ¡Le dije que no tiene permiso de salir de casa sólo!

—Estoy preocupada Cary. Él no es así… me gustaría saber lo que está pasando por su cabeza para poder ayudarlo.

—Lo se cariño. —Le digo suspirando. —Por ahora está castigado. ¡Le dije que no tiene permiso de salir de casa sólo! —Ella asiente. —Grace. Estamos cansados. Yo no he dormido bien en tres días y tú no has descansado de tu viaje con un cambio de horario de casi cinco horas. Ven vamos a dormir. Christian no despertará aun. Démonos un respiro. —Le digo.

— ¿Cómo esta Mia? —Me pregunta a Grace.

— Estuvo llorando, pero ahora solo esta preocupada por su hermano, oyó los gritos de Christian, le explique que necesita seguir el tratamiento del doctor.

— ¿Que más te dijo?

—Christian le dijo que él estaba bien y que solo tomaba las medicinas para complacerte, y que también lo obligaste a llevar la intravenosa en su brazo. Por eso entro en pánico cuando supo lo de la inyección, me preguntó ¿por qué le hacíamos eso a su hermano?

— ¿Estás seguro que se lo explicaste bien Carrick? Sabes que lo que dice Christian para Mia es santa palabra.

—Sí, Grace. Se lo explique todo dentro de lo posible para que lo entendiera. Le dije que Christian debe seguir su tratamiento le guste o no. Ella me dijo que ella ayudaría a cuidar de su hermano.

—Está bien, creo que eso es algo menos de que preocuparse. —Ella suspira, sé que está cansada.

— ¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir Grace?

— Antes tengo que preparar las cosas de Christian para mañana, su ropa y sus medicinas. Preparare sándwiches para mañana, así podemos desayunar en el camino. —Me dice.

—Sí, tenemos que ver que vamos a hacer con el Joven Grey. —Digo riéndome del acento de Mayer con Grace y ella sonríe. – Por lo pronto esta noche lo encerrare en su cuarto. —Ella me mira extrañada. — ¡No quiero que despierte antes que nosotros y escape de casa, Grace!

— ¿Crees que es posible? —Yo asiento con la cabeza. Ella suspira resignada y asiente junto conmigo. Y por primera vez el día de hoy estamos totalmente de acuerdo. — Revisare la vía de su brazo y el suero y podrás hacerlo. — Me dice.

— ¡Ven vamos a dormir! Ya mañana arreglaremos lo que haga falta.

Temprano en la mañana suena el despertador, son las siete de la mañana, me doy la vuelta para buscar a Grace y no la encuentro. Me levanto, al baño y bajo a la cocina, y allí está mi bella esposa, haciendo lo que dijo que iba a hacer, preparar sándwiches, para el desayuno, ella me ve y sonríe.

—Buenos días, mi amor.

—Buenos días cielo. ¡Te levantaste temprano!

—No tanto, me desperté a eso de las siete, fui al cuatro de Christian, le hice un bolso para el viaje, acomodé sus medicinas en otro bolso y los CD's que Mia le regaló.

— ¿Nos vamos a quedar hasta el lunes?, —Le digo al ver que le metió ropa como para algo más que un fin de semana.

—No pero ha llovido mucho y las carreteras pueden estar pantanosas, si se nos hace tarde para regresar, podríamos hacerlo hasta el lunes.

—Tenemos que ir al hospital con Christian, tiene una cita con el doctor Mayer y el nuevo terapeuta. —Le recuerdo.

—Si pero la cita es en la tarde, podemos regresar y al mediodía estar aquí sin novedad. Además tengo algunos días libres y no me alejare de mi hijo hasta que se recupere.

—Está bien Grace, le diré a los chicos que también preparen sus cosas por si nos quedamos otra noche.

—Ya se lo dije anoche a Elliot, y esta mañana fui a ver a Mia y revise su bolso y acomode lo que faltaba.

—De acuerdo, de todas formas tenía que llamar a la oficina para decirles que no iré el lunes. voy a preparar mis cosas. —Ella se ríe.

—Ya están arregladas, anoche cuando te dormiste, me puse arreglar nuestras cosas, están en la puerta. ¿Quieres llevar el bolso de Christian y ponerlo junto con el nuestro?

Esta mujer sí que es organizada, le doy gracias a Dios todos los días por haberla desposado.

—Buenos días, papá, mamá. —Nos dice Elliot entrando a la cocina.

—Buenos días, hijo. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Bien, preocupado por Don Gruñón, pero bien.

-Deja de decirle así a tu hermano, Elliot. —Lo regaña su madre.

— ¿Ya despertó? —Pregunta.

— Aun no. —Dice Grace. — Creo que va a dormir un rato más, tal vez voy a necesitar que nos ayudes con él para subirlo al coche si no se despierta.

—Claro mamá, yo cargo ese saco de huesos, pero solo si está bien dormido, ¡no quiero que me muerda! —Dice Elliot bromeando. — ¿Que hay en ese bolso? —Le pregunta Elliot a su madre.

—Las medicinas de Christian y los CD's que Mia le regaló.

—Bien pensado mamá, ¡Música para calmar a la Fiera!

— ¡Elliot! —Dice Grace riendo por lo bajo.

— Buenos días mamá y papá. —Nos dice Mia que llegando a la oficina.

—Buenos Días, hermanita. —Le dice Elliot.

— ¡Tú, no me hables! —Le dice Mia a su hermano molesta. —Papá, me llevo a mi cuarto y me dijo que tenía prohibido salir hasta que tú o mamá llegaran. Me encerró con llave.

—Ya lo sé Mia, nos lo dijo, Elliot no quería lastimarte. —Le digo

—Es cierto Mia, ¡solo no quería que vieras a Christian así!, ¿Me perdonas?

Mi niña se le queda mirando a su hermano de arriba abajo.

—MMM... Si ¡Pero que no se te ocurra encerrarme en mi cuarto de nuevo! —Elliot hace un ademan de que lo promete pero veo que con la otra mano cruza los dedos. —¿Ya nos vamos? Pregunta Mia.

—Hay que intentar despertar a Christian. —Dice Grace.

—Buena suerte con eso, yo ya lo intenté, abrió los ojos y me miro. Luego se volteó, se cubrió con la cobija hasta la cabeza y volvió a dormirse. —Dice Mia.

—Cuando fue eso Mia. —Pregunta Grace.

—Hace como unos Diez minutos. —Nos dice.

—Voy a despertarlo. —Digo y subo a la habitación de mi hijo.

—Te acompaño. —Me dice Grace. —Elliot por favor organiza las cosas en los autos, vas a tener que conducir hasta Linden, y que Mia te acompañe necesitamos el asiento de atrás de la camioneta por si hay que llevar dormido a Christian.

— ¿No necesitas ayuda para traerlo, mamá?

—Te llamaré si es así.

Y subimos rumbo al cuarto de nuestro hijo.

— ¡Pensé que lo había encerrado con llave! — Le digo.

— Lo hiciste, Abrí la puerta para cambiar el suero y para empacar sus cosas… creo que se hacia el dormido cuando abrí la puerta.

Tal como nos había dicho Mia, Christian estaba dormido. Tapado con la cobija hasta la cabeza. Grace se acerca para despertarlo.

—Cariño, ya es hora de despertar, vamos a ir a casa de los abuelos ¿recuerdas? —Mi hijo no hace ni emite sonido. Grace de destapa la cobija. —Cariño despiértate, vamos al coche, si quieres puedes venir en pijama, te arregle un bolso para que te cambies cuando llegues allá. —Le dice Grace acariciando su cabeza y volteando un poco su rostro.

Mi hijo despierta y ve a su madre.

— ¡No quiero ir, tengo sueño! —Y sabemos que esta de mal humor.

—Lo sé, cariño. Solo queremos que subas a la camioneta, podrás dormir todo el camino si quieres, te llevo ropa para que te cambies en la finca. —Le repite Grace con la dulzura que solo ella sabe.

— ¡No quiero ir! ¡No voy a ir! — Dice mi hijo el gruñón. Toma la cobija y se vuelve a cubrir con ella. Mi paciencia que creía era la de un santo, está llegando a su límite.

— ¡CHRISTIAN GREY! Ahora mismo no te hemos preguntado si quieres ir o no. ¡Te hemos dicho que vas y punto! Además ayer dijiste que te gustaría ir.

— ¡Eso fue ayer! ¡Hoy no quiero ir, tengo mucho sueño! —Me responde.

—Dormirás en el coche camino a Linden. —Christian no dice nada sigue cubierto en la cobija y parece que se quedó dormido.

—Llamaré a Elliot para que te ayude con él. —Me dice Grace.

— ¡NO! ¡No quiero que me toquen! —Contesta Christian. — ¡Vayan ustedes y déjenme sólo! … ¡Ayer, dijiste que podía estar solo el tiempo que quisiera! —Me dice.

— ¡Pues, eso fue ayer! —Le respondo de igual manera que él a mí. — ¡Ahora nos vamos todos a visitar a los abuelos!

— ¡Quiero que me dejen solo! — Espeta Christian molesto.

— ¿Quieres que te quite la vía, Christian? —Le dice Grace llamando la atención de su hijo quien voltea para verla. Él asiente lentamente,

— ¡Pues, hay condiciones para que lo haga! ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlas?

— ¿Vas a volver a pincharme?

— El tratamiento no ha cambiado. ¡Así que sí! —Le dice Grace siendo honesta. — ¡Pero, te quitaré la vía si prometes obedecer, comer y tomar líquidos durante todo el día! —Negocia Grace con su hijo.

— ¿Qué pasara si no lo hago? —Pregunta Christian desconfiado.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? … bueno, solo te diré que la aguja en tu brazo será el menor de tus males. —Lo amenaza Grace. — Entonces, ¿Es un trato? —Christian se sienta despacio en la cama y extiende el brazo para que su madre quite la vía.

— ¡Buena decisión, Cariño! —Le dice Grace mientras va quitando los adhesivos para retirar la intravenosa.

— ¿Porque siempre tengo que hacer lo que ustedes dicen? —Pregunta Christian irritado.

—Porque somos tus padres y sabemos lo que es mejor para ti, ¡ahora vamos a la camioneta! —Le digo una vez que Grace le ha quitado la vía.

—Ya bajo, voy al baño y a vestirme. —Nos dice.

— ¡Yo te acompaño! —Le digo y veo que está molesto pero ni de chiste lo voy a dejarle solo.

— No es necesario. — Me dice pero esta mareado y se tambalea cuando se levanta. Lo sujeto por el brazo para que no se caiga.

— ¡Deja de hacer berrinche, hijo! —Le dice su madre. — ¡Sabemos que te sientes mal! Pero sería bueno que cooperaras…

—Pero no es necesario que papá me acompañe. ¡Bajare en cinco minutos!

—Si es necesario, estas mareado y no quiero que te vuelvas a dormir. Apresúrate, ya estamos todos en el auto.

— ¿Quién los entiende?, ¡Primero me inyectan esa maldita cosa para que me duerma y después no quieren que lo haga! —Nos dice sarcásticamente molesto.

— Vas a seguir durmiendo, pero en el auto. Si quieres puedes quedarte en pijama. —Le dice Grace.

—No, voy a vestirme.

—Voy por sus medicinas, las tomara antes de irnos. Forma parte del trato. —Me dice Grace para que Christian escuche y baja a la sala.

— Vamos hijo yo te ayudaré. — Le digo.

Nos subimos a los autos, Elliot y Mia van el pequeño coche de Elliot, y Grace, Christian y yo en la camioneta. Mi hijo se quedó dormido de nuevo, luego de la rabieta que le armo a su madre porque no quería tomar más medicinas, que él solo quería que lo dejaran tranquilo. Grace le peleó, recordándole que era parte de su trato y le preguntó si ese era el ejemplo que le daba a su hermana, que veía toda la escena. Al final accedió a tomar su medicina junto con una botella de jugo y se subió a la camioneta de muy mal humor. Grace, puso uno de los CD's de música clásica y le coloco una cobija y almohada en el asiento de atrás. Christian se fue relajando hasta volverse a dormir.

En menos de dos horas, estábamos llegando a Linden, en la entrada podíamos ver los hermosos manzanos que ya estaban madurando sus frutos, pronto seria la recolecta de manzanas. A los chicos les agradaba recoger los cestos mientras paseaban por la naturaleza.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa encontramos a mis suegros en la entrada, que se nos acercan y nos bajamos a saludar.

—Hola Gracie, que bueno que ya llegaron. —Le dice mi suegra. — ¿Cómo está mi nieto? —Le pregunta y sé que Grace hablo con ellos sobre Christian.

—De mal humor. —Le digo.

—Christian, cariño. Ya llegamos, ¡despierta! —Le dice Grace a su hijo.

Christian abre los ojos, aun somnoliento y ve a su abuela.

—Hola, Abuela.

—Hola, dulzura. Estamos contentos de que vinieran, tu abuelo te está esperando, vengan vamos a la casa.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **POV Carrick (Recordando el pasado)**

Mi suegro, Theodore Trevelyan, es un hombre apacible, pero de carácter recio. Era socio de la firma de abogados de Detroit, donde yo me forme. Él era mi jefe, de él aprendí mucho del tema de las litigaciones, y otros trucos, sobre conexiones y favores. Es un viejo muy astuto y tenaz. Lo que él quiere lo consigue.

Así fué como conocí a Grace. La noche que mi jefe me invito a cenar a su casa, para hablar de un caso de litigación de un cliente muy reconocido, teníamos que tratar de poner bajo perfil a nuestro cliente, antes de que la prensa nos echará el caso abajo, y fallaran en contra del cliente. Ese fue un día memorable para mí. Grace recién se terminaba su especialización de pediatría y trabajaba de residente en el hospital general de Detroit.

Esa noche nos conocimos y hablamos de muchas cosas, pude entender que lo de que la belleza y la inteligencia en una mujer no se llevan, era tan solo un mito. No solo estaba al frente de una mujer hermosa, sino que también era una mujer preparada, audaz y lista. Digamos que fue amor a primera vista, aunque me costó mi lucha conseguir que se casara conmigo.

La casa de los Trevelyan, era muy cálida, de aspecto algo rustico pero muy acogedora. Theodore y Adele, la habían adquirido hace unos diez años, cuando Theodore decidió que era momento de jubilarse y emprender una nueva vida más tranquila. Ya Grace y yo estábamos casados y teníamos a Elliot y acabábamos de traer a Christian a casa.

— ¡Hija!.. Entra Theo a la sala para saludar. —Estoy muy contento de que hayan venido a visitarnos. —Nos dice dándole un beso a su hija y palmeando mi espalda. — ¿Dónde están mis nietos?

—Aquí estamos abuelo. —Le dice Mia, que sale corriendo a abrazar y besar a su abuelo.

— ¡Dulzura!, pero si aquí estas, ¡cómo has crecido! — Abraza y besa a mi niña.

—Hola abuelo. —Le dice Elliot cargado con dos maletines. –Mamá. ¿Le dijiste a Mia que nos íbamos a mudar? ¡Trae ropa como para pasar un mes!

—No seas exagerado Elliot, mamá hizo mi maleta, la otra es la de Christian.

Theo sonríe está feliz de ver a sus nietos.

— ¿Dónde está Christian? —Pregunto.

-Se quedó un momento afuera observando el huerto, dijo que ya venía. —Dice Mia.

-¿Cómo está? —Nos pregunta Theo, observándolo por la ventana.

Adele nos mira y lleva a Mia a la cocina, para enseñarle a hacer su famoso pastel de manzana, cuando sale de la sala Grace mira a su padre.

Le cuenta a Theo todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos días.

— ¿Que te dice el medico Grace? — le pregunta Theo preocupado.

—Está a un paso de ser paciente depresivo, está bajo tratamiento médico que cada vez es más difícil que cumpla. No ha querido comer por propia voluntad, el que siempre se come todo, así no le guste, lo que no ayuda a la fuerte anemia que tiene. Pasa mucho tiempo pensando en no sé qué, está muy distraído y nos enteramos que ha tenido problemas en la escuela, al parecer unos chicos y un maestro están corriendo el rumor de que está loco. Y eso se le ha metido en su cabeza. Se ha estado escondiendo de todos en la escuela. Por eso golpeo al chico Benson, ese fue el cabecilla de todo.

— ¿Y le nalgueaste por eso Carrick?, ¡yo le hubiera dado un premio! —Me dice mi suegro. Y a decir verdad si yo hubiera sabido yo creo que también, pero debo recordarme que no estoy criando un maleante si no a un chico de bien y esas actitudes no son buenas para una persona recta.

— No apoyamos la violencia papá. —Le dice Grace

—Lo sé, Gracie. Pero por lo visto ¡ese chico merecía esos golpes!

Vemos por la ventana que Elliot se acerca a Christian, Elliot empieza a hablarle y Christian lo ignora y camina hacia el otro extremo del huerto.

— ¿Qué se traen esos dos? —Pregunta mi suegro.

—Christian está molesto con Elliot. Él ha tenido que someterlo para ponerle sus inyecciones. Y Elliot solo está preocupado y tiene miedo de que Christian tenga otra crisis.

— ¿Qué les dice Christian? — Nos pregunta. — De seguro el chico tiene muchas cosas que decirte al respecto.

— ¡A parte de protestar por cada medicamento que se le da, no ha dicho mucho! —Le digo.

— ¡Intento escapar de casa! — Espeta Grace a su padre, quien la mira con asombro.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunta.

— Creo que tomó la decisión, después que le di las nalgadas. Llevaba un bolso con algo de equipo para acampar y mucho dinero. — Le digo.

— ¡Eso no me lo dijiste Carrick! —Me espeta Grace.

— Tenia mucho dinero en la cartera, dice que son sus ahorros, pero no sé si creerle. —Le respondo.

— ¡Quiere comprarse un coche! —Nos dice el viejo Theodore. Quien continúa al ver nuestro asombro. —Ha ahorrado por casi dos años. Yo mismo he contribuido a esos ahorros, dándole dinero en navidad y en su cumpleaños. ¡Debe de tener unos mil trecientos dólares por lo que yo sé!

— ¿Cómo sabes eso papá? —Le pregunta Grace. Diciendo a viva voz mis pensamiento también.

— ¡Cualquiera que pase tiempo con el chico, debe de saber eso! Cada vez que lo veo pasamos al menos una hora hablando… bueno, yo más que él. Pero siempre me cuenta algunas de sus cosas.

— ¡¿Crees que no le presto la suficiente atención a mi hijo, Theo?! —Le digo empezando a enfadarme. Grace y yo siempre hemos procurado a nuestro hijo pequeño, velando por su bienestar.

— ¡De ninguna manera, Carrick! —Me dice. —Puede ser que el chico me tenga más confianza a mí que a ustedes. En fin ¡El niño ama los coches! Eso cualquiera lo veía cuando era pequeño no hacía nada más que jugar con sus coches de juguetes y sus aviones. ¡Y se ha propuesto tener un coche para cumpla la edad!

— Elliot, le dijo que le dejaba el suyo cuando se fuera a la universidad. —Le digo.

— ¿Y no conoces a tu hijo, Carrick? — Es verdad, si hay algo que es mi hijo es orgulloso. Creo que en eso nos parecemos mucho. —Christian, se propuso a comprar un coche, y perdóname que lo diga… Pienso que estoy abusando de la confianza de mi nieto. ¡Le cayó muy mal que le hubieran regalado un coche a Elliot así sin más!

— ¡Fue su regalo de cumpleaños! Elliot ya tenía la licencia. — Le respondo a Theo.

— ¡Christian no lo vio así! Piensa que si hubiese sido él no creía que fueses tan generoso. —Me dice Theo. Grace y yo estamos estupefactos al escucharlo. — Es obvio que esta celoso de Elliot. Y en cierta forma es entendible. ¡Yo estuve celoso de mi hermano mayor por mucho tiempo. ¡Así que me dijo que el comenzaría a ahorrar para comprar su propio coche, cuando pudiera tenerlo!

— ¿Qué le dijiste a eso? — Le pregunto.

— Que si de verdad pensaba hacerlo, tenía todo mi apoyo. Es por eso que le doy dinero y el verano pasado que se quedó en la finca una semana, me ayudo con la recolección, así que le di dinero por su trabajo. ¡Si dado el momento necesita algo más para comprar el coche que desea, yo le daré el restante! ¡Ese es el trato!

— ¡Pues ese dinero quedó confiscado! — Le digo— le quite los 900 dólares que habían en su cartera.

Theo solo se ríe…

— Le habrás confiscado una buena parte, pero no todo. Si ha seguido mis consejos… de seguro tiene algo más guardado en otra parte. — Me dice mi suegro. — ¡Estoy seguro de eso!

— ¡Me dijo que ese dinero ya no lo quería! ¡Que podía dárselo a Elliot! Ya que jamás le he preguntado que hace o deja de hacer con lo que le doy. —Le digo a Theo.

— ¡Así que tienes las manos llenas, querido Yerno! ¡Mi nieto está celoso de su hermano y tú no estás haciendo nada para remediarlo!—Me dice con un tono de voz que yo me sé, es la misma que usaba cuando maquinaba un plan de negocios para la firma.

Si, ahora entiendo por qué no quiere ir a pescar ni de excursión conmigo. Siempre he puesto a Elliot en la ecuación. Pero él también es mi hijo. Y creo que ya me quedan pocos momentos antes de que se vaya a la universidad.

— ¡Hablaré con Christian! —Me dice mi suegro.

De repente escuchamos la voz de Christian entrando a la sala seguido de Elliot.

— ¿Quieres hacerme un favor, Elliot? … ¡VETE A JODER A OTRA PARTE Y DÉJAME EN PAZ! —Le grita Christian. Pero se calla al entrar a la sala. Grace y yo los miramos severamente. Últimamente se la pasan discutiendo muy a menudo.

—Así que aquí está mi pequeño nieto. ¿Cómo has estado chico? —Le dice revolviéndole el cabello y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Hola abuelo, yo estoy bien, gracias

— ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo para la recolección de manzanas de este año, hijo!, en realidad empezamos el viernes, pero todavía hay manzanas que cosechar. ¿Qué dices de agarrar unos cestos he ir a recogerlas? ¡Así aprovechamos y damos un paseo por la finca! ¿Qué dices hijo?

—Lo que digas abuelo. —Le dice tímidamente mi hijo.

— ¿Por qué no vienen a Desayunar? —Dice mi suegra desde la cocina. — ¿Ustedes ya desayunaron?

—Comimos unos sándwiches en el camino, creo que el único que no ha comido nada es Christian. — Le dice Grace a su madre.

— ¡Genial!, hice los panecillos de maíz que tanto te gustan Christian, ven vamos, siéntate a comer y acompaña a tu abuelo que tampoco ha desayunado.

—Oye abuela yo también comí sándwiches si me ofreces puedo comerme uno de esos deliciosos panecitos de maíz. —Dice Elliot.

—Claro cariño, todos están invitados, vengan a la mesa. —Adele sonríe a sus nietos.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa, aunque ya habíamos comido. Todos menos Christian que se había quedado dormido en el coche.

Adele que ya estaba avisada por Grace, le sirve un plato con panecillos de maíz huevos revueltos y beicon a Christian. Él nos mira molesto.

—Cómelo todo cariño. ¡Lo hice especialmente pensando en ti! —Le dice su Abuela.

—Pero abuela, no tengo tanta hambre, no creo comerlo todo. —Le dice

— ¡Si puedes!, ¡tu abuela lo hizo para ti y tu no dejaras una migaja en ese plato! —Le digo molesto.

— ¡Recuerda nuestro trato Christian! — Le advierte su madre.

—Sí, Hijo. Debes comer bien, nos espera un día duro en la recolecta de manzanas. ¡Necesitamos estar fuertes! —Le dice su abuelo.

Christian, comienza a comer lentamente. Mientras comenzamos una conversación en la mesa.

—Elliot, oí que fuiste admitido en la universidad de Princeton, ¿es eso cierto?

—Si abuelo, recibí mi carta de admisión hace unas semanas, estoy muy contento por eso.

—Lo estamos hijo. ¡Estamos muy orgullosos de ti! —Le digo a mi hijo. Él siempre ha sido un chico muy alocado y debo decir que mi quebradero de cabeza, hasta que Christian comenzó con su mal genio y a pelearse en la escuela. Pero ahora, su vida está tomando su rumbo, se va de casa a estudiar y a emprender una nueva vida.

—Si Hijo, ¡estamos orgullosos!, y ¿qué piensas estudiar? —Le pregunta su abuelo.

—He pensado que Arquitectura, me apasiona todo el ramo de la construcción.

— Eso es excelente Elliot, siempre te gusto construir cosas de niño. —Le dice su abuela.

— Sí y echarlas abajo también. — Digo riendo.

— ¿Y tú Christian? ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar cuando llegue tu turno? —Le pregunta su abuelo.

Christian permanece callado, de repente se ha vuelto el centro de atención en la mesa y no esta nada cómodo por eso.

— ¡No lo sé! — Responde al fin.

— ¡Me gustaría que Christian estudiara leyes! —Le digo a Theo. — Creo que tiene madera para eso. Es muy callado y perspicaz.

— Sí, es cierto. —Dice Grace. — Pero también es bueno en matemáticas. Sus notas son buenas y podrían ser mejores si pusiera un poco de atención a sus clases.

Christian permanece callado, no despega la vista de su plato, y aunque vemos que ha comido mucho de él, aún no lo termina.

— ¡De seguro que Christian ya sabe que va hacer con su vida! ¿No es así, hijo?

—Está muy rico toda abuela pero no puedo más. ¿Puedo dejar lo que queda? —Dice Christian cambiando bruscamente la conversación.

—Hijo, tu madre me ha dicho que no te has alimentado como se debe últimamente. —Dice su abuelo. Christian mira a su madre y a mí con el ceño fruncido. -¿Porque no te lo terminas y nos vamos a caminar y hacer nuestra recolecta?, la abuela hará un rico pastel de manzana para el almuerzo, así que debemos buscar las mejores frutas para ello.

—Si iremos todos a buscar manzanas y luego ayudare a la abuela a hacer su pastel, ¿Verdad Abuela? —Dice Mia muy emocionada.

Y a Christian no le queda más remedio que terminarse el desayuno.

Los chicos están listos para salir por la finca y recoger las manzanas, veo que Mia y Elliot están emocionados por andar al aire libre y Christian… bueno, ¡creo que su cara de todo le molesta lo dice todo!

Estoy al lado de mi suegro, revisándolos cestos antes de partir, algunos están deteriorados y deben ser reemplazados, mi suegro separa cuatro cestos buenos, dándole uno a cada uno de mis hijos y uno para él. Harán dos grupos, Elliot y Mia recogerán juntos y Christian irá con su abuelo. He decidido quedarme en la casa, ya que Theo, me ha pedido para estar a solas con Christian y así puedan hablar. Grace insistió en que Christian llevara un par de botellas de Gatorade para tomar en el camino. Sé que es un poco esperanzador de mi parte, pero tal vez, solo tal vez su abuelo pueda hacer que cambie un poco su actitud y entienda que todo esto lo hacemos por su bienestar y porque lo queremos y lo queremos sano.

Llamo a Elliot para que se acerque.

-Mucho cuidado con dejar a tu hermano solo Elliot, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor. —Le digo. —Asegúrate de que toma suficientes líquidos.

—Descuida Carrick. El irá conmigo todo el camino así podremos conversar, deja estar un poco al chico, tampoco sentirse asediado es bueno. —Me dice mi suegro.

—Theo el medico dijo que no lo dejáramos solo, eso sería un grave error, prefiero que se siente asediado a que le pase algo.

—No le va a pasar nada Carrick la finca es segura, muchos niños vienen a pasar el día y no ha pasado nada con ellos. ¡Deja de ser papá oso y deja al chico estar! —Me dice mi suegro.

—De todas formas, Elliot. Echa un ojo en tu hermano de vez en cuando.

—Así lo hare papá. —Contesta mi hijo y sale junto con Mia.

Mientras los chicos están con su abuelo, trato de relajarme he ir a la cocina por un poco de jugo y conversar con mi suegra y mi esposa. Ellas están enfrascadas en el tema de Christian, Grace está llorando a su madre.

—Hija tranquilízate, todos los niños son problemáticos a la edad de Christian, ya vez a tu hermano, fue un dolor de culo para mí y para tu padre, hasta que un día solo dejo de serlo. —Le dice Adele a su hija.

Grace, hace un gesto irónico.

— ¡Mamá esto es diferente! ¡Mi hijo está casi catalogado como un paciente depresivo, y por las actitudes que está tomando yo creo que ya lo es! los medicamentos que le receto el doctor Mayer, no son solo para cuidar de que no le de otro ataque. Esos medicamentos también actúan como antidepresivos. ¡Tengo miedo de que llegado el momento se enfrasque tanto en sí mismo que ya no haya vuelta de página, ya le paso una vez! ¿Sabes porque hemos cambiado a varios de sus terapeutas a lo largo de estos años? ¡No es solo porque no podían ayudarlo!, ¡muchos de ellos insinuaron que mi hijo sufría de retardo y/o que estaría bien atendido en una institución psiquiátrica!

Grace se está rompiendo en pedazos frente a su madre.

-Cuando lo vi esa noche en el hospital, me sentí tan conmovida, era un bebe tan dulce y maltratado, lo ame desde el primer momento que lo vi y quise ayudarlo y protegerlo, pero han sido demasiado para mí, y es que son muchas cosas… las pesadillas, sus ataques de pánico, y ¡yo no puedo tocarlo! Y todo esto. Ahora yo… Simplemente no puedo yo…

— ¡Christian! —Dice Adele mirando hacia mí con cara de pánico.

Grace y yo nos volteamos para ver y allí estaba Christian, inmóvil, no tenía ni idea de cuánto había escuchado, pero por su expresión creo que escucho lo suficiente. Él mira hacia a su madre y luego hacia a mí.

— ¡Christian, ven aquí! —Le digo, pero él se echa hacia atrás lentamente hasta que sale despavorido de la casa.

— ¡CHRISTIAN! —Grita Grace llorando. — ¡CHRISTIAN!

—Voy tras él. — Le digo a Grace y Adele y salgo corriendo detrás de él

No lo encuentro salgo corriendo al huerto y encuentro a Elliot.

—Elliot ¿has visto a Christian? —Le pregunto de manera apremiante.

—Si papá, fue a buscar la gorra del abuelo a la casa y dijo que ya venía, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

—Tu hermano salió corriendo de la casa, no se ha donde, ¡hay que encontrarlo!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso Carrick? —Pregunta mi suegro.

— Escucho algo que nunca debió oír. Salió corriendo de la casa pero no sé a dónde. —Le digo.

—No debe estar muy lejos. Mia ve a casa con tu madre y abuela. Elliot, tú y yo vamos a buscar a tu hermano. — dice Theo.

Buscamos a Christian por toda la finca, no hubo lugar por donde no pasáramos, pero no había rastros de él. Theodore busco ayuda entre los empleados de la finca para seguir la búsqueda. Elliot y yo volvimos a la casa para saber si había regresado.

— ¿Algo sobre Christian? —Pregunta Grace, está desesperada,

—No Grace. —Y ladeo la cabeza.

—Nunca debí haber dicho esas cosas, es solo que me siento tan frustrada, ¡Lo siento tanto!, mi pobre niño debe sentirse solo y desamparado. Esto puede ser un retroceso en su recuperación... —Y ya no puede más, mi pobre esposa está hecha un mar de lágrimas, la culpa, el miedo y la preocupación la carcome, al igual que a mí.

—Grace, tienes que llamar al doctor Mayer, cuando lo encontremos hay que saber cómo proceder, tal vez tengamos que llevarlo al hospital.

— ¡No! Carrick, es a eso a lo que Christian le tiene miedo, ¿que no entiendes?, nos lo dijo, dijo que no quería ser una carga para nosotros Carrick, ¡Escucho todo!, ¡Por eso salió corriendo!

Elliot que hasta entonces, no sabía porque su hermano escapó me mira despavorido.

— ¿Papá y si le dio un atraque como la otra vez?

— No quiero pensar en eso ahora, Elliot. Solo quiero encontrarlo.

Theodore entra a la casa rápidamente

—Albert el vecino, me acaba de decir que vio al niño saliendo por el portón principal hace más o menos media hora, dice que iba como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, Elliot toma tu auto y ve la ciudad. —Le digo. —Estate atento a tu teléfono y cualquier cosa me llamas, yo iré a la autopista que va a Seattle, Theo, tal vez puedas reunir a más gente para la búsqueda, tal vez no esté lejos de aquí. Grace creo que sería bueno llamar a las autoridades.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **POV Carrick (Recordando el pasado)**

Habíamos pasado más de 4 horas buscando a Christian por todo Lynden, recorrí parte de la carretera a Seattle preguntando si habían visto a mi niño, pero nadie parecía saber de él, es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Theo, inició un grupo de búsqueda entre sus empleados y vecinos para localizarlo, todos estaban advertidos que podían tocarlo ni asustarlo de algún modo. Las autoridades no podían hacer nada. Según el estatuto de la policía tienen que pasar 24 horas para declarar la desaparición de un menor, y en nuestro caso ya se sabe que el niño huyó. Por lo que debíamos esperar a que se cumpla las horas para iniciar la búsqueda policial.

Mi suegro, que conocía a la gente influyente habló con el alcalde, quien hizo que la búsqueda de mi hijo fuera una prioridad, mi hijo no conocía de Lynden más que la finca de sus abuelos, podría estar en cualquier parte, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo de espera, más mi corazón se oprimía.

Elliot, pasó todo ese día en la ciudad, recorriendo cada calle, viendo por las esquinas para ver si veía a su hermano, pero nada. Y Grace… Mi pobre Grace, nunca en la vida la he visto de esta manera, ella siempre ha sido el pilar de la casa, la mujer que nos sostiene a todos y a la que todos amamos, ahora se siente devastada, no ha parado de llorar desde que Christian huyó.

Le sirvo un vaso de agua y me acerco a ella. Está abrazando a nuestra hija que se ha quedado dormida de tanto llorar.

— ¡Ven aquí dulzura! —Dice mi suegro tomando a Mia. —La abuela preparó un cuarto para que descansaras. —Y se lleva a nuestra hija en brazos.

Le doy el vaso con agua a Grace.

—Cariño debes mantener la calma. Por Christian. No necesita verte así en este momento, eso solo empeoraría las cosas más de lo que ya están.

— ¡Lo traicioné, Carrick! ¡Le prometí que lo cuidaría y que nadie le haría daño! ¡Y soy yo misma la que lo arrastró a escapar de todo esto!

— ¡Eso no es así, Grace! — Le digo. —Te estabas desahogando… yo también he tenido el deseo de hacerlo, te sentías frustrada con él. ¿Por qué crees que le pegue en primer lugar? también lastime a mi hijo, y además me siento culpable por eso.

— ¡Esto es diferente Carrick, él siempre acude a mi cuando necesita a alguno de los dos! Yo siempre lo he procurado y protegido, incluso si tú tienes que regañarlo o castigarlo, siempre le he dado la vuelta para proteger a mi hijo. Pero ahora escuchó todas esas cosas horribles que dije… — y vuelve a derrumbarse. — ¡Tengo miedo de perder a mi hijo! Simplemente no lo soportaría.

— ¡Y no lo vamos a perder, mi vida! Está molesto, y tal vez confundido, en lo que se calme de seguro nos llamará para ir buscarlo, y podremos hablar con él de lo que ha pasado… con calma. Mientras tenemos que serenarnos. Nerviosos no le servimos a nuestro hijo que de por si también esta alterado.

— Tienes razón, Cary. Debemos estar serenos para cuando regrese nuestro hijo. Llamaré al doctor Mayer para que nos indique como podemos proceder.

Suena el teléfono de la casa. Adele corre enseguida a atenderlo.

— Es para ti Carrick, es la policía de la ciudad. — Me dice y tomo el teléfono.

— ¡Habla Grey! — le digo a mi interlocutor.

— ¡Señor Grey! Soy el teniente Williams, el encargado de llevar la búsqueda de su hijo. —Me dice. —Hemos puesto carteles por toda la ciudad con la foto que el señor Trevelyan nos proporcionó.

— ¡Muy bien! … Gracias por avisar. — Le respondo.

— El encargado de una tienda de gasolinera vio al chico. —Me dice.

— ¡¿Ya lo tienen?! ¡Voy para allá! —Me apresuro a decir.

— ¡No, señor Grey! El chico entró a la tienda. Solo lo vimos en el video de la cámara de seguridad, compró algunas barras de dulces y agua… pero también compró una botella de aguardiente. En estos momentos tenemos al encargado de la tienda rindiendo declaración por vender licor a un menor y sin identificación. Dice que el chico parecía mayor de edad. Pero me temo que le dió dinero de más por la compra. —Me dice. —Su hijo se dirigía a las afueras de Lynden. Rumbo a la I5. Eso fue más o menos hace una hora. Hemos empezado a rastrear la zona. En cuanto sepamos algo más, le informaremos.

— ¡Muchas Gracias, teniente Williams! — Le daré mi número telefónico, por si se presenta otra noticia. —Se lo doy y cuelgo la llamada.

— ¡¿Apareció Christian, Carrick?! — Me dice Grace desesperada.

—Lo vieron a las afueras de Lynden. Va por la autopista, rumbo a Seattle me parece. — Le digo a Grace. —Tenías razón Theo. Mi hijo aún tenía dinero. Compro algunas cosas en la gasolinera.

— ¿Qué compró? — Pregunta Grace.

— Agua y barras de dulces. — Omito el hecho que compro licor nuevamente…

— Espero que por lo menos los coma. —Me dice Grace. —Carrick, ¡Esta anémico! De seguro se siente mareado y cansado. ¡No puedo creer que haya ido tan lejos! ¡Oh, Christian!… ¡Christian! ¡Por favor hijo llama y regresa a casa!— Implora.

Elliot regresa a la finca unos minutos después, justo cuando estoy tomando las llaves del coche.

— ¿Se sabe algo, papá? — Pregunta.

— ¡Va por la interestatal 5! Hice el recorrido, pero no lo encontré, voy a ver si tengo más suerte ahora. —Le digo.

— ¡Te acompaño! —Dice mi hijo.

—Esperen… —Comienza a decirnos Adele. —va a empezar a llover, necesitaran llevar algo para resguardarse de la lluvia. —Enseguida, manda a uno de los empleados por unos impermeables y nos las da junto con una manta y chaqueta por si encontramos a mi hijo. También nos da algunos emparedados y bebidas para el camino.

— ¡Carrick, espera! —Dice mi suegro. – ¡Los acompaño!

—No es necesario Theo, enseguida estaré de regreso. Iré con Elliot. Te necesito aquí con Grace. — Le digo.

— ¡Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Carrick! Pero está bien. Me quedaré con mi hija. Solo promete que me llamaras en cuanto lo encuentres.

Estoy anonadado, ¡No se le escapa una a este viejo zorro!

Elliot y yo pasamos, horas recorriendo la interestatal 5, sin rastro de mi hijo pequeño. Se me ocurre que pudo haber tomado la ruta de los matorrales, pero no conozco bien esa zona… Estaciono a un lado de la carretera y comienzo a gritar su nombre, con la esperanza de que me responda y que podamos hablar. Pero nada.

La policía, también ha iniciado la búsqueda por la carretera, hay un fuerte movimiento policial para encontrarlo. Todo gracias a las influencias de mi suegro. Pero pronto comienza a llover, y no hay mucho que ni Elliot ni yo podamos hacer, más que esperar noticias en la casa de mis suegros. Por lo cual, antes de regresar me dirijo al departamento de policía de Lynden. Quiero ver el video de la cámara de seguridad y cerciorarme que es mi hijo.

Elliot y yo permanecemos muy callados mientras conduzco. Hasta que Elliot comienza.

— ¿Vas a decirme que ha pasado, papá? — Me pregunta.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡El abuelo no se equivoca, papá! ¡Yo también me doy cuenta de que algo ocultas! —Me dice.

— Según la policía. ¡Tu Hermano compró una botella de licor en una tienda…! Lo firmaron haciéndolo. —Le digo, con para desahogarme al fin. — ¡Vamos para allá a ver si es él!

— ¡Pero es menor de edad! ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo tan fácil? —me dice.

— Es lo suficientemente alto, como para parecer mayor, y el encargado no le pidió identificación. —Suspiro, ya que estoy siendo sincero con mi hijo, creo que es necesario que el también lo sepa. — ¡Tu hermano ha estado tomado!... ¡No sé desde cuando! Pero si sé que lo hace. ¡Ayer mismo descubrí una botella en su bolso! —Le digo, incluyendo además la parte del dinero en su billetera.

— ¡No te ves sorprendido, Elliot!

— No... Pero hay maneras de que un menor de edad compre licor… ¡No me veas así, papá! Mis amigos lo han hecho alguna vez… vi como lo hacían.

— ¡¿Tengo que preocuparme por ti también, Elliot?! —Le digo a mi hijo, sorprendido por su confesión.

— ¡No, papá! Fueron mis amigos, fue una vez, y… Christian lo sabía. Le pedí que no les dijera a ti y a mamá. Me dijo que ese no era su problema y no tenía por qué meterse en mis asuntos. Pero vio como lo hacían. Luego se fue de allí.

— ¿Sabías que tu hermano ahorraba dinero para un coche, Elliot?

— ¡No! No lo sabía. Es decir, siempre he sabido que le encanta mi coche, aunque nunca ha querido venir conmigo a dar un paseo. Pero no que estaba ahorrando para comprarse uno. Pensé que esperaba a que tú se lo regalaras como hiciste conmigo.

— ¡Pues no! Según tu abuelo tu hermano no cree que yo haga lo mismo con él cuándo sea su turno.

— ¡¿El abuelo habla con Christian?! — Dice impactado. — ¡Eso es un milagro, papá! Christian siempre es muy reservado.

— Si, lo sé. A mí también me impactó la noticia. Según tu abuelo, Christian te tiene celos. Piensa que tengo más preferencia por ti que por él.

— ¡Pues… yo podría decir lo mismo de él! —Dice Elliot. —Sobre todo con mamá… ¡¿Sabes?! Cuando éramos pequeños, ¡Le tenía unos celos espantosos! —Me dice riendo. —No entendía por qué mamá se quedaba con él todos los días. Él no tenía que ir a la escuela y recibía mucha atención de ustedes dos. Tampoco entendía porque no se dejaba tocar por nadie. — Confiesa. —No fue sino hasta después que me di cuenta del motivo… Cuando vi las cicatrices en su pecho y espada. Yo tenía unos siete u ocho años… pensé que se había lastimado, así que salí corriendo a decirle a mamá. ¡No creo haber llorado tanto en mi vida cuando ella me lo explicó!

—Lo sé, hijo… ¡Solo te decía que tu hermano no vez las cosas así! — Le digo. — ¿Haz intentado hablar con él?

Elliot bufa.

— ¡He hecho de todo para acercarme a él en estos días, papá! Ya no me dirige la palabra. Intenté hablar con él mientras estábamos en el huerto esta mañana al llegar. Christian, simplemente se fue hacia otro lado, como si yo no existiera. Y aun así, le insistí. ¡Y me mando a joder a otro lado!

— ¡Lo escuchamos, Elliot! — Le digo con pesar.

Llegando a la estación de policía, conozco al teniente Williams, quien lleva el caso de mi hijo, y nos muestra la cámara de video en donde podemos ver a mi niño comprando las barras de dulce y el agua. Saca la botella de un anaquel y saca el dinero que lleva escondido en su zapato. No sé cuánto es pero el teniente me dice que puso más o menos unos cien dólares en el mostrador. Tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo. Mi hijo mantiene una expresión impasible. Sus ojos están hinchados pero lo disimula con un la capucha de su suéter puesta y mirando hacia abajo. Mantiene sus manos en los bolsillos o entrecruzadas para disimular que está temblando… He visto el video de mi hijo unas veinte veces en la última hora, y todavía me pregunto ¡¿Qué diablos estará tramando Christian?!

Llegando a la finca. Adele y Theo nos esperan.

— ¿Alguna noticia? —Niego con la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde está Grace? — Pregunto.

— Le di un cálmate y un té para que se fuera a dormir. — Dice Adele. —Tendrá que estar descansada y preparada para cuando mi nieto regrese, Carrick. Creo que no les va a ser fácil enfrentarse a él. ¡Y tú deberías de descansar también! ¡Mañana nos espera un día difícil, si es que Christian no aparece esta noche!

— ¡Tiene que aparecer! —Le digo con vehemencia.

— Carrick, el niño está a la intemperie con éste aguacero, espero que será lo suficientemente sensato y astuto como para guarecerse de la lluvia y llamarnos para que lo vayamos a buscar. —Dice Theo.

— ¡Te juro por Dios que eso espero, Theo! ¡No puedo ni imaginar que pueda pasarle algo! — Le digo.

— ¡Lo Sabemos! ¡Y Grace también lo sabe! Es por eso que le di un calmante. No le sirve de nada a mi nieto si ella también se pone nerviosa. —Afirma Adele.

—De hecho, ninguno lo hacemos. — Nos dice Theo. —Vayamos a dormir. Estaré pendiente del teléfono por si llaman esta noche. He ordenado una búsqueda por la I5 a mis empleados. Empezaremos mañana al amanecer.

— ¡Elliot, te preparé el cuarto al lado de el de tus padres! … Para ti y para Christian. —Le dice su abuela.

Todos nos vamos a descansar, aunque creo que ninguno logrará hacerlo. Entro a la habitación y veo a Grace recostada en la cama entre sollozos.

— Cary… ¿Dónde está mi bebé? —Me pregunta.

— ¡No lo sé, amor! … ¡No lo sé! —Le respondo acostándome junto a ella y abrazándola, coloco su cabeza en mi pecho y empiezo a acariciarla lentamente hasta que siento que se queda dormida. Tal vez por el efecto del calmante. Y una vez más le pido a Dios que cuide a mi hijo… este donde este.

En la mañana, comienzan los preparativos para la búsqueda. Adele se despierta temprano para darnos a todos de desayunar y para atender a una preocupada Mia. Grace, aun no despierta y no quise hacerlo para que descansara un poco más.

— ¡Vas a traer a Christian! ¿Verdad, papi? — Me dice mi niña en tono de súplica.

— ¡Vamos a salir a buscarlo ahora, princesa! —Le digo. — ¡Por favor, cuida de mamá! ¿Sí? —Ella asiente rápidamente.

— ¡Carrick! —Llama mi suegro. — Acaban de dar un boletín. En la madrugada, un chico con la descripción de Christian, se subió en la parte de atrás de un camión de carga. La policía tiene monitoreada toda la interestatal y le siguen el rastro. Algunas personas lo vieron desde su vehículo… no fue sino hasta esta mañana que vieron los carteles y notificaron a las autoridades.

— ¿Tienen alguna idea de hacia donde se dirigía? —Le Pregunto. — ¿Alguna descripción del camión?

— Si, salió de la Interestatal 5. La policía esta avisada. — Me dice. — Al parecer pueden mantener, comunicación con el conductor por radio. Pero aún no han hecho. No han querido avisar al conductor para no asustar al muchacho… va rumbo a Seattle. La policía de allá también esta alerta. — Dice Theo. —Es mejor que se vayan directamente a Seattle y esperen noticias desde allá. Te llamaré si sé algo, pero tú debes ir detrás del chico. ¡Solo a ti te hará caso!

— ¡No lo creo! Pero eso haré. —Le digo a mi suegro. —Dile a Grace que la espero en casa. Que tome el coche de Elliot si puede, Theo. ¡De lo contrario prefiero que se quede aquí!

— ¡Nosotros también iremos para allá! Voy a dejar a mi gente de confianza pendiente de la cosecha. Adele y yo nos vamos a tu casa con Gracie y mi nieta… ¡Te esperaremos allá!

Salgo como alma que lleva el diablo de la finca, junto con Elliot. Rumbo nuevamente a la interestatal 5. Buscando en cada camión de la vía, tratando de poner atención al más mínimo detalle. Pero Christian nos lleva ventaja. De seguro escucho que lo llamábamos anoche por la interestatal y el simplemente no contestó. Intenta escapar lo más posible de nosotros.

— ¡Si está escapando! ¿Cómo es posible que este yendo rumbo a casa? —Me dice Elliot después que Theo llama para decir que el camión va por la Interestatal 90.

—A lo mejor no lo sabe, Elliot. Solo se subió en el bendito camión para escapar. ¡Tu madre ya lo sabe! ¡Vienen saliendo rumbo Bellevue! — Le digo.

Unos minutos después suena el teléfono nuevamente y pongo el altavoz para escuchar.

— Carrick. — me dice Theo. — El conductor esta avisado, pero creo que Christian se dio cuenta, cuando pasaron por la urbanización de la casa… El conductor dice que se lanzó del camión, por suerte no iba muy rápido… salió corriendo. Pero le hemos perdido la pista.

— ¡Maldición! — le digo. Me siento impotente ante la situación. Theo me dice que la policía me espera en casa. Tal vez para indagar donde puede estar mi hijo.

— ¡Christian, sí que la ha hecho esta vez! —Me dice Elliot.

— ¡En cuanto me asegure que está bien, este niño estará castigado de por vida! —Le digo furioso a Elliot.

En casa flor nos espera, junto con dos oficiales de la policía que me atiborraron de preguntas acerca de mi hijo.

— ¡¿Sabe dónde puede estar su hijo en estos momentos?! — Me pregunta. ¡Si supiera donde está, no estaría aquí soportando este interrogatorio de mierda! — No oficial, no lo sé. —Le respondo.

— ¿Ha habido alguna anormalidad en la conducta de su hijo últimamente? ¿Alguna cosa que fuese anormal en él?

Sí. Todo de él ha sido anormal últimamente.

— Ha estado bajo tratamiento médico, tuvo un colapso nervioso y descubrimos que está anémico. Así que no le hemos dejado salir de casa. —Le respondo.

— ¿Quería salir? ¿Sabe a dónde? — Me vuelve a preguntar.

En ese momento llega Grace a la casa.

— ¡Ya tienen a mi niño! ¿Dónde está? —Pregunta Grace.

— ¡Aun no, señora Grey!

Grace me mira con desespero.

—Carrick, ¡Christian ha estado desaparecido por 24 horas! ¡No creo soportar más tiempo sin saber en dónde está!

— Tranquilícese, señora Grey. El señor Grey me decía que el chico quería salir a alguna parte. ¿Podría decirme a dónde? —pregunta de nuevo el policía e inmediatamente me llega a la mente.

— ¡A acampar! —Le digo instintivamente. —Le pregunte si quería ir de campamento, él se negó pero descubrí un bolso con cosas para acampar en su habitación. — Le digo. —Pero me dijo que quería ir solo.

— ¿Hay algún lugar en especial donde les guste acampar cuando lo hace? ¿Algún sitio que a su hijo le guste y donde se sienta cómodo? —Me interroga de nuevo.

Yo niego con la cabeza.

—Siempre hemos salido desde el embarcadero de pesca. Cuando vamos de excursión siempre lo planifico por lo menos con dos semanas de anterioridad, por los niños. Y siempre intento que sean lugares diferentes. —Le digo.

— ¡Las Montañas de Cougar Park! —Dice Elliot. — ¡Le encanto, ese lugar la última vez que fuimos de excursión, papá!

El oficial se aparta de nosotros y llama solicitando una búsqueda en Cougar Park.

— ¡Lo más probable es que se dirija allí! — Me dice. —Está en la ruta que ha tomado, me parece que el chico conoce muy bien esta zona. ¿No es así, señor Grey?

Yo asiento, intentando recordar. ¡Elliot tiene razón!, ese lugar le gustó mucho a Christian. Pasamos la noche en medio de una fogata en un claro frente a una cascada. Fue muy relajante escuchar el ruido de la naturaleza y el agua…

— ¡Creo saber exactamente a donde va! —Les digo. Y a partir de ese momento todo empezó a moverse de forma acelerada. Salí de casa rápidamente dirigiéndome al coche. Elliot me acompaño todo el camino, mientras Grace se quedaba en casa junto con Mia y mis suegros.

La policía, realizaba su búsqueda en el parque. Gracias a Dios íbamos por la pista correcta ya que unos excursionistas vieron a un chico con la descripción de mi hijo adentrándose en las montañas, les llamo la atención que estaba solo y se veía muy mareado. Pero no dejó que se le acercaran. Una vez más solicite que no se aproximaran a él si no era necesario. Mi hijo era como un animal herido en estos momentos y debíamos actuar con cuidado. ¡Eso lo sabía!

El guardabosque había solicitado un servicio de paramédicos por si fuera necesario antes de que yo llegara. Tome algunas cosas del coche que creímos nos serian útiles y salí en búsqueda de mi hijo.

Media hora más tarde. Elliot y yo llegamos al lugar donde acampamos la última vez. Pudimos ver su silueta recostado en un árbol cerca de la cascada. Había llovido mucho y el rio estaba rebosante y corría con fuerza hacia un acantilado de piedras.

Le pido a los paramédicos que no se acerquen a mi niño y que de ser necesario yo los llamaría. Se asustaría si ve a más personas involucradas.

Tomo una manta que saque de la camioneta y me voy acercando a mi hijo lentamente. Christian está dormido. Puedo ver lo ojeroso y cansado que se encuentra. Esta pálido. Muy pálido. Sus ropas están mojadas, de seguro a consecuencia de la lluvia. A su lado están las barras de dulces esparcidos por alrededor sin ni siquiera abrir. Solo veo una o dos que se encuentras destapadas o rotas. La botella de agua está en el piso y Christian sujeta fuertemente una pequeña botella de aguardiente casi vacía.

— ¡Christian! — Lo llamo suavemente. — ¡Christian, hijo despierta! ¡Hora de ir a casa!

Mi hijo abre los ojos lentamente y me ve. Y rápidamente se pone de pie, dando un paso atrás.

— ¡Hijo, ya está bien! ¡Te juro, que no estás en problemas! Solo quiero que regreses a casa. — Le digo.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Vete! — Me dice retrocediendo. Está borracho y muy cansado, camina hacia atrás abrazándose así mismo.

— ¡Hijo por favor! ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Vamos a casa y hablamos!

— ¡NOOO! ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA! ¡TODO ESTO ES TU MALDITA CULPA! —Me grita. — ¡NUNCA DEBISTE PERMITIRSELO! ¡TE ODIO!... ¡NUNCA DEBISTE DEJAR QUE ME ADOPTARA!... ¿PORQUÉ LO HICISTE?...

— ¡Hijo, no estás pensando con claridad…! Ven aquí y lo hablamos.

— ¡NO!... POR SUPUESTO QUE SE LO QUE DIGO… ES LO QUE TODOS DICEN A MIS ESPALDAS, PENSANDO QUE NO ME DOY CUENTA.

— ¡Christian! …

— ¡Señores Grey, su hijo es retardado!... ¡Señores Grey, su hijo no está socializando normalmente! ¡Señores Grey, su hijo nunca podrá ser normal! … ¡deberían llevarlo a una institución donde puedan ayudarlo! — Dice cada oración con despecho.

Es verdad que a lo largo de los años escuchamos esas declaraciones de sus terapeutas y maestros. Pero nunca me percaté de que Christian era consciente de lo que se decía, incluso pensé que algunas cosas era muy pequeño para entenderlas y asimilarlas.

— ¡Ella no me quiere! Y en cierta forma lo entiendo… ¡nadie puede quererme! … Yo solo pensé que ella si lo hacía… ¡No entiendo porque dejaste que se quedara conmigo! Si tú tampoco lo haces.

— ¡Christian, tu madre te adora! ¡Y yo también!— Le digo acercándome a él y retrocede una vez más.

— ¡MENTIRA! ¡ESO ES UNA MALDITA MENTIRA! —Me grita frenético. — ¡NADIE PUEDE QUERERME!... ¡ELLA, NO LO HIZO! ¡… ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJARON MORIR CON LA PUTA ADICTA AL CRACK?!... ¡YA TENIAN A ELLIOT! … ¡ÉL SI ES NORMAL! ¡NO NECESITABAN A ALGUIEN COMO YO! — Mi hijo tiembla de ira y da otro paso hacia el acantilado.

— ¡Hijo, prometo explicártelo todo! Con lujo de detalles si quieres, ¡Pero ahora ven aquí! Te vas a caer si sigues retrocediendo.

Christian voltea a ver por el acantilado. Está muy cerca de la orilla.

— ¡Ella no me quiere! … ¡Ya no tengo que hacer que parezca un accidente! — Me dice.

Nuevamente, mi hijo me da un susto que hace que se me erice la piel. Elliot que se encuentra detrás de él también se queda petrificado al escucharlo. ¡Christian aún no se da cuenta de su presencia!

— ¡Christian no digas tonterías! ¡Hijo, ven aquí! —Le suplico. —Para todo esto hay una solución, debemos ir a casa.

— ¡La solución es que ya yo no esté! — Me dice con una calma que asusta. — ¡Seria de gran alivio para todos!... ¡Grace, no volvería a llorar! ¡Todos estarían más felices y yo ya no sentirá tanto dolor! ¡Estoy cansado! —Me confiesa. — ¡Ella tiene razón en no quererme!... ¡Soy una mierda!... ¡No soy el hijo que ella merece!

Mis ojos comienzan a llorar a escuchar por primera vez a mi hijo. Todo el dolor que siente y que nos ha ocultado todos estos años.

— ¡Christian, aléjate del acantilado! —Le ordeno. Pero no lo hace. Solo se queda quieto mirando el agua correr. — ¿No piensas que tu madre se culparía si te pasa algo, Christian? —Le pregunto. El permanece callado unos minutos. Veo a Elliot acercándosele lentamente por detrás.

— ¡Pensará que es un accidente! —Dice suspirando. — Vine a acampar, y accidentalmente caí por el rio… ¡no puede culparse por eso! ¡Los accidentes suceden! —Me dice, alzando los hombros y lanzando la botella de aguardiente al rio. Escuchamos como se rompe y rueda por el risco.

¡Tiemblo al escuchar lo calculado que tenía todo este plan! Pero me percato de algo. Grace, todavía ejerce poder sobre él, aun le importa lo que ella piense de él. Aunque no lo quiera reconocer. Le hago señas a Elliot para que se detenga un momento.

— ¡Ella lo sabrá! —Le digo para llamar su atención. — ¡Me preguntará y yo tendré que decirle!

— ¡Nooo!, ¡no le dirás! ¡NO QUIERO QUE LA HAGAS LLORAR! —Me dice con furia.

— ¡Ella ha estado llorando todo este tiempo! ¡Desde que saliste de casa de tus abuelos! —Le Digo — ¡Igual se culpará! ¡Saliste corriendo por algo que malinterpretaste, hijo! ¡Ven aquí, por favor!…

— ¡No puedes! … ¡No puedes decirle! — Me dice dando un paso hacia mí. Ahora puedo ver que está cojeando. Pero mi plan está resultando lentamente.

— ¡Pues tendré que decirle, Christian! … ¡Tu mamá merece saberlo! … ¡Grace, estará desconsolada! ¡Ella te ama… y mucho!

— ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO!—Dice acercándose a mí lentamente y alejándose del acantilado. Elliot permanece detrás de él por si acaso, pero ya lo he alejado bastante. Y mientras o hago pienso que Christian en estos momentos está actuando como un pequeño de seis o siete años y que tal vez deba tratarlo como tal.

— La única manera en la que no se entere es que vengas a casa conmigo. —Le digo manipulándolo. — si lo haces, prometo que no le diré… ella nunca se entrara de lo que aquí ha pasado. — Él lo piensa, mira hacia el acantilado y luego voltea a mirarme.

— ¡¿Prometes que no le dirás nada?! —Me pregunta.

— ¡Te lo juro! Tu mamá nunca se enterará. — Le digo acercándome despacio hacia él. Christian vuelve a retroceder y voltea nuevamente a ver el rio. Elliot está muy cerca pero Christian no parece verle.

— ¡Pero estoy muy cansado!... ¡Déjame ir! —Me suplica y vuelvo a sentir esa sensación de vacío en mi estómago al escuchar su petición.

— ¡No, hijo! ¡Ya sé que estás cansado y lastimado!, ¡Ven aquí! ¡Cuando lleguemos a casa dormirás todo lo que quieras, prometo que ninguno de nosotros te va a molestar! —Le digo más cerca de él. Elliot está justo detrás listo para sujetarlo o tirarlo a suelo si no accede a lo que le pido. Christian suspira y voltea nuevamente a verme.

— ¡No quiero que me toques! — Me espeta, mirándome nervioso. Veo Elliot para que pare.

— Prometo ser cuidadoso… ven. —Abro la manta y le hago una seña para que se me acerque. Christian lo hace lentamente. Veo sus ojos rojos e hinchados y su cara pálida. Lo cubro con la manta, como cuando era un niño pequeño, e instintivamente lo abrazo fuertemente. Dándole un beso en su cabeza.

— ¡Christian, estas helado! — Le digo. Tocándole sus manos.

— ¡No! — me responde separándose de mí, pero Elliot que está detrás de él lo sujeta y yo hago lo mismo tomándolo por la manta.

— ¡Tranquilo hermanito! ¡Nos vamos de aquí! — Le dice.

— ¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital!... Está helado, pero su cabeza está ardiendo de fiebre. — Le digo a Elliot, tomando sus manos heladas, su cuerpo comienza a agitarse y a temblar. En cuestión de segundos, se desvanece. Elliot lo toma antes de que caiga al suelo. En instantes los paramédicos que veían la escena se acercaron para examinar a mi hijo apartándome de él para atenderlo.

Era incapaz de moverme cuando veo que le colocan un respirador en su cara y masajean su pecho para que comenzara a respirar por su cuenta. De inmediato llega una camilla y trasladan a mi hijo lo más pronto posible al hospital. Elliot tiró de mí para que fuéramos detrás de él, pero yo estaba en shock. No sé cómo llegamos nuevamente a la camioneta, ni en qué momento me subí a ella. Lo que sí sé, es que Elliot condujo rumbo al hospital detrás de la ambulancia.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

 **POV Carrick (Recordando el pasado)**

Llegamos al Hospital de Northwest de Seattle, justo detrás de la ambulancia donde estaba Christian, ese tiempo me ayudo a centrarme nuevamente. Elliot y yo no nos dijimos ni una sola palabra durante el camino, pude ver que se limpiaba las lágrimas cuando estacionábamos y salíamos del coche.

Me baje del auto rápidamente, justo para ver a los paramédicos entrando a emergencias junto con Christian…

— ¡CODIGO AZUL! —Exclama uno de los paramédicos. — ¡Paciente, varón, 14 años, con hipotermia!… ¡sufrió un paro respiratorio!, ¡no hemos logrado estabilizarlo! —Anuncia el paramédico, antes de entregárselo a los doctores de urgencia. Elliot y yo solo vemos la escena.

— ¡¿Nombre del paciente?! —Pregunta uno de los doctores.

— ¡Christian!... ¡Christian Grey! —Respondo con la poca voz que todavía tengo. Una de las enfermeras se acerca al oír el nombre de mi hijo. La conozco, ha trabajado con Grace… ella se acerca para ver a mi hijo y luego a mí.

— ¡Es el hijo de la Doctora Trevelyan! — Anuncia a todos los presentes.

El doctor que lo está atendiendo me pregunta si Grace sabe que está aquí y yo niego con la cabeza.

— ¡No se preocupe, Señor Grey! ¡Haremos todo lo posible! — Me dice llevándose a mi hijo por unas puertas corredizas en donde no nos dejan pasar.

¡No tengo el valor para enfrentarme a Grace en este momento! Así que Elliot llamó a casa para avisar, nos sentamos en la sala de espera de emergencias esperando noticias.

— ¡Mamá viene para acá con el abuelo! La abuela se quedará con Mia. —Dice Elliot. — ¡Esto parece una pesadilla!… ¡Ya lo teníamos!, ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?!

— ¡No lo sé, Elliot! Todavía me da vueltas la cabeza… — ¡Mi hijo intento quitarse la vida!

— ¡Papá, Christian se volvió loco! ¡El maldito de Tony Benson y sus secuaces lograron lo que querían! ¡Volver loco a mi hermano! ¡¿Escuchaste todo lo que dijo?! — Me pregunta.

— ¡Cada palabra, Elliot! —Lo venía calculado desde hace tiempo… Por eso se despidió de Grace antes de intentar escapar de casa. El bolso con el saco de dormir, los dulces y el dinero… ¡Todo lo tenía planeado para que pareciera un accidente! — ¡Tu hermano no está loco! Creo que solo que está deprimido… lo ha estado hace mucho tiempo… y lo oculto de nosotros lo más que pudo… creo que para no lastímanos… sobre todo de tu madre. Supo engañar a sus terapeutas lo suficiente para que no sospecháramos lo que tramaba y que pensáramos que solo era una fase de rebeldía. — No sé por qué, pero para mí esto se venía venir, y no supe ver las señales, o no quise actuar a tiempo.

" _Lamento ser una carga para ustedes"_

¡Oh dios! ¡Mi hijo pedía ayuda y yo no supe dársela!

No puedo permitir que esto siga destruyéndolo, siga devastando a su madre y al resto de nosotros yo necesitaba a tomar medidas, pero antes debo saber que mi hijo está bien…

— ¡¿Es cierto?! —Pregunta Elliot. Yo lo miro sin entender. — ¡¿Lo que te dijo que decían de él?!

Suspiro antes de confesarle.

— ¡Sí!... ¡Cada palabra! Y creo que se quedó corto… —Durante años siempre nos habían dicho que no sería un niño normal, que podría tener problemas para adaptarse por su miedo a que lo toquen.

— ¡Pero si se adaptó bien a nosotros! —Dice Elliot. —Le costó… y ha sido un dolor de culo todos estos años. Pero no me imagino sin él en nuestra familia. ¡Con todo y lo malhumorado que es!

— ¡Pues por lo visto, tu hermano no lo ve así! — Le digo.

— Además, ¡Es un maldito genio en todo! Aprendió a tocar el piano, prácticamente viendo a mamá hacerlo… y ahora lo hace a la perfección. Yo apenas sé tocar dos o tres canciones con la guitarra. — Me dice. —Aprendió a hablar francés, y lo hace casi como si fuera su lengua natal… y eso que no habló hasta que tuvo seis.

Así es, mi hijo es un niño extraordinario, en todo lo que verdaderamente se ha propuesto ha sido notable, muy a pesar de los estúpidos comentarios de sus psicólogos y maestros.

— ¡No le diremos a tu madre! ¡Se lo prometí a Christian!

— Pero papá...

—Elliot, ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría tu madre si sabe que Christian trató de quitarse la vida?, ella ya se culpa de todo lo que ha pasado, por lo que Christian escucho en casa de tus abuelos. —Eso de seguro fue la gota que reboso el vaso.

Elliot me mira con ojos llorosos y asiente.

—De acuerdo papá será nuestro secreto, no le diré a nadie. —Me dice.

La agonía de la espera me esta impacientado cada vez más. ¡Creo que le voy a abrir un hueco a la sala de tanto caminar de un lado a otro! Pero no sé qué más hacer. Sé que mi hijo llego casi muerto al hospital… gracias a Dios había paramédicos esperando por él y fue atendido rápidamente. De lo contrario, no quiero imaginarme qué hubiese pasado. ¡Yo solo espero que esto solo sea uno de sus ataques de pánico! Aunque no lo pareció del todo, nunca se ha quedado tanto tiempo inconsciente, como hasta ahora. ¡Oh Dios, por favor! ¡Haz que mi niño este bien!

Llega Grace a la sala de emergencia apresuradamente junto con mi suegro.

— ¿Cómo está? — Me pregunta sin preámbulos.

— ¡No lo sé! Se lo llevaron adentro en cuanto llegamos, una de las enfermeras lo reconoció, Grace. Saben que se trata de nuestro hijo. Lo supo en cuanto escucho su nombre. —Le digo.

— ¿Qué pasó, Carrick? — Me pregunta otra vez. Elliot escucha mi relato… Es lo que le diremos a todos…

— Christian estaba furioso, Grace… me dijo cosas terribles y no quiso venir por propia voluntad, así que entre Elliot y yo lo tomamos con una manta… ¡Estaba helado! Su ropa estaba toda mojada y cojeaba. En cuanto hice que se calmara, colapso y se desmayó… por suerte los paramédicos y la ambulancia estaban cerca… — Creo que lo demás lo deducirá luego. Ella sabrá mejor que yo lo que ha pasado con nuestro hijo.

— ¡Voy a ver! … Soy médico. ¡A mi si me van a dejar pasar! — Me asegura. Y sale disparada. Rumbo a dentro de emergencias.

Mi suegro se nos acerca a Elliot y a mí.

— ¿Cómo viste al niño, Carrick? —Me pregunta.

Yo suspiro, y pido a Elliot que vaya por un poco de café para mí y para su abuelo. Cuando sale de nuestra vista contesto a su pregunta.

— ¡Mal, Theo! —Le confieso. Mi hijo no ha estado bien desde hace mucho tiempo, y ninguno de nosotros se dió cuenta.

— ¡Va a ponerse bien! ¡Tiene que ponerse bien!... ¡Ese niño es la luz de los ojos de mi hija! — Me dice. — Si algo le pasa, mi pobre Gracie quedará devastada.

— ¡No le pasará nada! —Le aseguro. — ¡Saldrá de esta! ¡Ha dado batallas peores y las ha librado!... Theo, mi hijo es fuerte. — Él asiente a mi declaración.

— ¡Tienes razón! ¡Es el niño más obstinado que conozco! De seguro que pronto nos reiremos de todo esto. —Me dice con una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos. Pero sé que solo trata de reconfortarnos a ambos de alguna manera.

Elliot llega a la sala con dos cafés para nosotros… ¡El peor café que he probado en mi vida! Tomo un poco y dejo la mitad de él, cuando Grace aparece nuevamente en la sala. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

— ¡Lo tienen en la UCI! ¡Sufrió un ataque de hipotermia, debido a las condiciones en que estaba!… paso a la intemperie toda la noche, mojado de la lluvia y con mucho frio… creo que no se dio cuenta por que estuvo tomando alcohol. — Nos dice. — ¡No sé de donde lo sacó! Pero eso y la anemia que tiene no han favorecido en nada a su cuadro médico… ¡Creen que pudo tener otro colapso nervioso! ¡Carrick, aun no respira por su cuenta! ¡Esta intubado! Tuvo un paro respiratorio severo. Mayer espera que despierte en las próximas horas… luego podrán trasladarlo a una habitación privada, cerca del área de enfermeras, por consideración a mí. ¡Necesitaran hacerle otras pruebas pero por ahora tendremos que esperar!

— ¡¿Qué clases de pruebas?! — Le pregunto.

— Necesitan una radiografía para asegurarse. Pero tienen que esperar a que esté más estable. Por lo pronto esperamos los análisis de sangre que le acaban de practicar.

— ¿Y la fiebre? estaba caliente cuando toque su cabeza.

— Pudo deberse a una forma de defensa del cuerpo contra la baja temperatura. Por ahora está controlada. Y esperemos que siga así. — Me dice.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que Mayer realmente nos diera la cara y nos dijera el estado de salud de mi hijo. Básicamente lo mismo que dijo Grace varias horas atrás.

—Carrick, Grace. Debo decirle que el joven ha corrido con mucha suerte, los paramédicos estaban cerca y pudieron atenderlo de inmediato. Aunque tiene una contusión en las costillas, debido a la reanimación y por lo visto tuvo una fuerte caída... tiene golpes por todo el cuerpo. Sé que te prometí, Grace, que lo trasladaríamos a una habitación, pero ahora no sería prudente. —Le dice con una mirada cómplice que no me acaba de gustar. ¡Algo ocultan!

— ¿Cuándo podemos verlo? —Pregunto.

— ¡Le daré unos minutos con él! Pero pasará la noche en la UCI. Espero que despierte en cualquier momento.

— ¿Qué hay con el tratamiento que indicaste, Roger? —Dice Grace refiriéndose a Mayer.

—Eso quedara suspendido, el joven debe despertar primero… después decidiremos que podrá ser mejor para él. El doctor Miller, está dispuesto a tratarlo. Me gustaría que ambos hablaran con él, todo lo que Grace me ha contado sobre lo que pasó y el motivo de por qué esta de esa manera me hace pensar que ya es un paciente depresivo. ¡En ese caso debemos tener cuidado en cuanto despierte… podría atentar contra su vida! Y en teoría, inconscientemente, lo hizo al exponerse tan descuidadamente que llegó a ese estado.

¡Es decir que Mayer no lo sabe! … En el fondo es un alivio, uno menos de que preocuparse de que le diga a Grace. ¡Podré cumplir la promesa de mi hijo! Elliot que estaba detrás de nosotros escuchando junto con su abuelo, me ve. Creo que piensa lo mismo que yo.

Por ser Grace y yo los padres, solo se nos permitió a nosotros entrar a verlo. Seguía inconsciente y como Mayer nos dijo, tenía un tubo en su boca que lo ayudaba a respirar, junto con un montón de cables y aparatos conectados a su pecho, lleva una intravenosa en su brazo izquierdo. Grace lo toma de la otra mano y le da un beso y luego acaricia su rostro que se encuentra apacible.

— Vuelve a mí, bebé. —Le dice. — ¡Tu mami está aquí contigo!

— ¡Estará muy asustado cuando despierte y vea todos esos cables en su pecho! —Le digo a Grace.

— ¡Lo sé! —Me dice. — ¡Pero estará todo bien!... ¡El solo tiene que despertar! — Me dice mirándolo con anhelo.

— ¡¿Qué no me estás diciendo, Grace?! —Le pregunto. Ella ni siquiera se preocupa en negármelo. En estos momentos solo tiene ojos para Christian. — ¡Dímelo, Grace! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Se hace un silencio en la sala. Interrumpido solo por el sonido de los aparatos que están monitoreando a mi niño. Y el respirador que bombea oxígeno a él.

— Cuando entre a emergencias… ¡Christian! … ¡Su corazón se paró por unos momentos! —Me dice llorando. —Le costó al equipo reanimarlo, hasta que lo lograron. Mayer me saco de allí con una de las enfermeras para que me calmara…

— ¡Él está bien!… ¡Está aquí! … solo tiene que despertar. Ya pasó Grace… Christian se pondrá bien. —Le digo tan asustado como ella en estos momentos.

— ¡Eso espero Carrick, eso espero!

Tuvimos que irnos y dejar a nuestro hijo en el hospital, ya que no se admitían visitas hasta tarde. Grace dejó indicaciones a una enfermera que se encontraba de guardia para que nos llamase si había alguna novedad. Hubiésemos pasado otra noche sin dormir de no ser por Adele quien insistió en que Grace yo tomáramos un té, que nos dejó noqueados a ambos por algunas horas.

Desperté muy relajado por unos momentos, pero con la sensación de que algo me faltaba. Y en el instante que abro los ojos recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado…

— ¡Christian! — Digo. Me levanto rápidamente para vestirme. Son las seis de la mañana, creo que dormí unas siete horas seguidas. No veo a Grace, de seguro estará lista para irnos al hospital. Bajo a la cocina y encuentro a Adele y a mi esposa enfrascada en una discusión.

— ¡No debiste hacerlo mamá! — Le dice a Adele.

— ¡Por supuesto que debí! —Le responde a Grace.

— ¿Qué pasa? — La pregunto a ambas, al entrar a la cocina. Theo está divertido con todo el asunto.

— ¡Mamá pensó que lo mejor sería que estuviéramos descansados el día de hoy!... ¡Así que anoche le puso al té que nos hizo tomar, un sedante! — Me dice Grace.

— ¡Con razón dormí toda la noche! —Le digo con ironía. Lo imagine de todas formas. Mi suegro lanza una carcajada haciendo que yo también me ría por unos momentos.

— ¡Pero no debió hacerlo sin consultar primero! — Le reprende Grace.

— ¡Grace Trevelyan! … Soy tu madre y fui una enfermera calificada con más de 25 años de experiencia. —Afirma Adele. — ¡Así que lo volvería a hacer! Ambos necesitan descanso, no nada más Christian.

Ella tiene razón, nos espera un largo día y necesitamos estar en forma si queremos estar bien.

— ¡También se lo hicimos a Christian, Grace! — Le digo.

— ¿Lo ves Gracie? Es exactamente lo mismo. Tu madre solo quiere que estén calmados… No les espera nada fácil. — Dice mi suegro.

— ¿Llamaron del hospital? — Pregunto.

— ¡Sí! — Me dice Grace animada, lo que me da a pensar que son buenas noticias. — ¡Aun no despierta! Pero la enfermera de guardia me dijo que ha dado signos de querer hacerlo. No despierta del todo, está muy inquieto y se quejumbroso. Mayer retiró el tubo de la boca… pero aun lo tiene con oxígeno. ¡Aún está en la UCI y no nos dejaran pasar hasta dentro de un par de horas! —Dice Grace. — Mayer ordenó que le pusieran un calmante… quiero estar allí cuando despierte.

—Nosotros iremos más tarde con Elliot. —Nos dice Theo. — Mia ira a pasar el día a casa de una de sus amigas. Lily... creo que se llama.

—No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar con mi niña ni le explicarle lo que ha pasado. —Les digo.

— ¡Tranquilos! —Dice Adele. — Mia ya sabía que estaba enfermo. Solo le dije que tuvo una recaída y que pensamos que era mejor que estuviera en el hospital. Quiere ir a verlo pero no creo que sea conveniente.

Nos marchamos rápidamente rumbo al hospital. Grace pensó que la dejarían entrar a ver a Christian, pero tenían órdenes de Mayer de no dejarla pasar. Lo que molestó mucho a Grace. Estaba tan cabreada que lo llamó para que le diera una explicación.

— ¿Y bien? — Le pregunto después de su llamada.

— Quiere que primero veamos al doctor Miller. Él será el nuevo terapeuta de Christian… Mayer ya lo puso al tanto de muchas cosas. Nos espera en su oficina en un par de horas. — contesta.

Nos dirigimos al cafetín del hospital, mientras esperábamos la hora de la reunión con el terapeuta.

El doctor Miller era un hombre medianamente joven. Recién se había mudado a Seattle y transferido al Hospital de Nortwest. Él nos dirige hacia su consultorio para hablar con calma, le hablamos de los problemas de Christian y de todos los problemas que hemos tenido con él recientemente, hasta el por qué salió corriendo de casa de sus abuelos, Grace le anota el tratamiento que está llevando nuestro hijo al doctor Miller y este lo evalúa.

— Ya he hablado con el Doctor Mayer de ello. — Nos dice. —Ciertamente señores Grey, lo sucedido en casa de los abuelos fue el detonante del colapso, pero por lo visto no fue la causa, este niño ha tenido mucho que procesar en su corta vida, más que un adulto mayor en toda su vida, me atrevería a decir. — Tanto Grace como yo asentimos a su afirmación.

El doctor revisa el tratamiento.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el tratamiento que ha puesto el doctor Mayer, sin embargo debo decirles que su hijo en mi opinión ya es considerado un paciente depresivo. Por lo cual debe tener el mayor cuidado con él ya que puede ser un peligro para él o para otros. —Nos dice y Grace solo suspira. —Sin Embargo, no podemos seguir dándole los medicamentos recetados, debido al paro respiratorio. Ya que ese suele ser uno de efectos secundarios de la benzodiacepina. Tampoco es conveniente que permanezca en ese estado de ansiedad y depresión, por lo que quiero que consideren otros recursos, estamos hablando de un niño que aún no cumple 15 años, y los psicotrópicos pueden tener efectos secundarios, como la narcolepsia y la adicción a las drogas.

—Lo sé. —Le dice Grace. — Estuve reacia en permitir que le aplicaran el medicamento, pero accedimos al tratamiento debido al ataque nervioso que tuvo y conviniendo que solo seria a corto plazo.

—Eso está bien. Le dice el doctor Miller. —Pero hay métodos para calmar la depresión sin necesidad de medicamentos, pero lleva a una constante supervisión del paciente, y de sus actividades, así como el apoyo de la familia. Tal vez eso lo más importante. —Dice Miller. —Sin embargo, dicho esto, debido al estado en el que está ahora, deberá estar medicado, y según su evolución iremos bajando la dosis. Me gustaría que alguno de los dos se quedara con él. Por ahora no es recomendable que se le deje solo en ningún momento. Aunque debo decirles algo…

El suspira y hace una breve pausa.

— ¡El chico despertó durante la noche, señores Grey! Mayer y yo no creímos conveniente que no lo supieran aun. —Nos confiesa.

— ¡¿Por qué?! — Pregunto intrigado. Aunque dándole gracias a Dios por eso.

— Como era de esperarse, despertó asustado… así que se le coloco un tranquilizante. ¡Ya puede respirar por su cuenta! … pero la sola mención de ustedes lo inquietó. Mucho… ¡Decía que no quería verlos!

Grace comienza a llorar nuevamente.

— ¡Aún está molesto! ¡Por lo que escucho! —Me dice, mientras la abrazo y mantengo su cabeza en mi pecho.

— ¡Sí! Puede que este resentido, en ese momento no creímos conveniente llevarle la contraria ya que acababa de recobrar la conciencia. Por eso no se le permitió la entrada a la UCI… Pero Doctora Grace, no solo puede sino que debe estar con su hijo y hacerle saber lo mucho que está preocupada por él y lo quiere, no se deje amilanar. Él es un adolescente y de seguro le tendrá preparado un repertorio de palabras hirientes. No debe hacer caso a ninguna de ellas y debe seguir mostrándole lo mucho que lo quiere. Aunque debe tomarse las cosas con calma, en estos momentos la necesita, tengo entendido que usted es su pilar, créame señora Grace eso no ha cambiado por lo que ha pasado. Solo está herido y le toca a usted velar por que esa herida sane.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente doctor, ¡así lo haré! —Le dice Grace esperanzada.

—Una vez que el niño esté más estable, empezaremos las sesiones en el hospital. No creo que Mayer quiera darle el alta muy pronto… —Nos dice. —Más adelante le daré una lista de cosas que deberán hacer para que su hijo lidie contra su estado de depresión una vez sea dado de alta. No es un tratamiento de efecto inmediato como los psicotrópicos, pero a la larga tiene más beneficios, las primeras semanas, tal vez los primeros meses, le serán duros. Pero no deberán retroceder. Esto tal vez lleve a un cambio radical a su estilo de vida.

— ¡Haremos lo que sea necesario doctor, Gracias! — Le digo.

—Por lo pronto traten de tenerle paciencia, se encuentra muy vulnerable, y por lo poco que vi, trata de enmascararlo con hostilidad y su estado de ánimo puede repercutir en su salud. — Nos dice Miller.

Una vez salimos del consultorio nos dirigimos a la sala de espera.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Le pregunto a Grace. Ella ha estada muy callada desde que salimos del consultorio.

— En nada en particular, solo trato de procesar todo esto… — Me dice. — ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo cuándo lo encontraron, Carrick?

— Ya te lo dije, muchas cosas… —Le digo tratando de evadirla, aunque sé muy bien que no podré.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— ¡Me echó en cara todo lo que sus terapeutas y maestros han dicho de él!... utilizó las palabras exactas… no tenía idea de que había escuchado. — Le digo.

Grace se tapa la cara con sus manos.

— ¿Qué más te dijo? — Vuelve a preguntar.

— ¡Grace, estaba borracho! Tenía en su mano una botella… no pensaba con claridad.

— ¡¿Qué te dijo, Carrick?! — Pregunta impaciente.

— Me dijo que no entendía por qué permití que lo adoptaras si ya teníamos a Elliot… Piensa que no lo quieres, que ninguno de los dos lo hacemos. Pero lo lastima el pensar que todo este tiempo le has estado mintiendo…

— ¡Por eso no quiere vernos…! — Dice Grace. Yo asiento. Y ella empieza a llorar silenciosamente.

— ¡Gracie, está enfadado! Cuando podamos hablar con él, recobrará la calma y todo será como antes... —Le digo aunque poco convencido de eso.

Nora, la ayudante de Grace se nos acerca para saber del estado de Christian, ella junto con otra de las enfermeras serán las encargadas de atender a nuestro niño una vez sea trasladado a una habitación. Lo cual Grace y yo agradecemos enormemente. Theo, Adele y Elliot, llegan a la sala de espera, justo cuando Nora nos lleva a una habitación privada donde trasladaban a Christian.

Entramos a la habitación, para ver a un equipo de enfermeros acomodar a mi niño en la cama. Christian está despierto y quejumbroso. Aun lleva los cables en su pecho y vías intravenosas, aparte de oxígeno en su cara… él nos ve por un momento y mira hacia el techo. Me acerco a él rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, hijo? —Le pregunto tratando de romper el hielo, pero mi hijo me hace como si no estuviéramos en la habitación.

— ¡Está bajo los efectos un sedante suave! —Nos dice Nora. —No ha querido dormirse y me temo que está luchando con el medicamento. Pero Mayer dice que no se le puede dar otra cosa… sería bueno que intentaran que comiera y luego durmiera por unas horas.

— ¡Gracias, Nora! —Dice Grace y esta se retira de la habitación dejando sólo a la familia en ella.

Grace se acerca más la cama y toma la cabeza de su hijo va a besarlo pero este se resiste, y sigue mirando al techo de la habitación.

— ¡Hola, mi bebé! Te eche mucho de menos… estaba muy preocupada por ti… nunca vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera. —Le dice Grace a Christian.

Christian sigue mirando al techo sin decir una sola palabra.

— ¡Por favor cariño! … ¡Mírame! ¡Mira a mami, mi amor! —Le dice Grace suplicante.

Christian la mira. Sus ojos están oscuros y llenos de reproche.

— ¡Vete!... —Le dice a su madre.

Grace y yo ya estábamos preparados para una reacción como esa.

— ¡No! — Le dice Grace tajante. — ¡Mi lugar está aquí contigo, mi niño!

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Mentirosa! ¡Vete de aquí… largo! —Dice enojado Christian que pronto empieza a agitarse y mover sus manos tratando de zafarse de los cables que lo tienen atado a la cama.

— ¡Ya basta, Christian! — Le digo sujetándole para que no se haga daño mientras Adele se le acerca.

— ¡Deja de hacer rabietas, nieto! ¡Ya paso! Todo va a estar bien. — Le dice tratando de calmarlo.

— ¡Quiero que se vaya! ¡Que se vayan todos! … —Dice Christian quien ha comenzado a ponerse rojo.

— Gracie, creo que por lo momentos debes salir. —Le dice Adele a su hija. — ¡Shist!… cierra los ojos mi niño… duérmete. —Le dice a Christian.

Mayer llega a la habitación y nos pide a todos que salgamos de ella, mientras lo revisa.

Unos minutos después sale de la habitación.

— ¡Está dormido! — Nos dice. — Grace, será mejor que empiecen a tomárselo con calma. No dejes que haga más rabietas como esa. Acaba de salir de un colapso severo y cualquier cosa puede hacer que se repita. El joven Grey está tan delicado que por ahora no lo puede controlar.

— ¡¿Y qué debemos hacer?! —Le pregunto a Mayer. Es estúpido que tengamos que hacer la santa voluntad de un niño de 14 años.

— ¡Dejarlo dormir! … por ahora es la mejor opción… de hecho me gustaría mantenerlo calmado, de no ser posible dopado… ¡Es lo que debimos de hacer desde el principio! — Nos dice aunque sin el convencimiento de Grace.

Pasamos todo el día fuera de la habitación de Christian. Nora nos dice que no ha querido comer nada en todo este tiempo. Por lo cual Adele puso cartas en el asunto y entró en la habitación.

— ¡Mamá! —Dice Grace.

— Tranquila. ¡Yo soluciono esto! — nos dice. — ¡Haré que coma!

Y así lo hizo. Adele pasó mucho tiempo en la habitación con su nieto. Pero al parecer Christian no tuvo más remedio que obedecerle a su abuela. Comió hasta quedarse dormido nuevamente y Adele sale de la habitación triunfante.

— Ahora es tu turno, Gracie. —Me dice. — ¡Vas a tener que hacer que ese niño te escuche!

— ¿Qué le dijiste mamá? — Pregunta Grace.

— Nada solo le empujé la sopa a su boca. ¡Exactamente, como lo hacía con tu hermano! Hasta que la tomó toda. —responde orgullosa. —Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos, Theo, Elliot. ¡Tenemos que buscar a Mía! —declara Adele. — ¿Les digo algo? … no esta tan molesto como quiere aparentar… más bien creo que está muy asustado. —Nos dice a Grace y a mí. — Llámennos si necesitan algo. — Nos dice despidiéndose de nosotros.

Más tarde, entramos a la habitación con un Christian dormido.

Poco después despierta y ve a su madre a su lado, acariciándole el pelo. Él la ve y luego voltea su cabeza para ignorarla… al igual que a mí. Y así se queda unos cinco… diez… quince minutos.

— ¿Vas a seguir ignorándonos, cariño? —Le dice Grace, él no dice nada. — Cariño necesito que sepas que lamento mucho que escucharas todo lo que le dije a tu abuela. ¿Sabes? ¡A veces los adultos nos sentimos tan abrumados por las cosas que luego decimos muchas tonterías! ¡Aunque no todo lo que le dije a tu abuela eran tonterías!

Acaba de llamar su atención. Christian desvía la mirada del techo y la dirige a ella.

— ¡Eres una mentirosa! — Le dice Christian a su madre, resentido.

— ¡No lo soy, cariño! Recuerdo haberle dicho a tu abuela que te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi, ¿sabes? No era mentira, eso es cierto, eras un bebe muy bonito… te gustaba jugar con mi estetoscopio ¿lo recuerdas, mi amor? —Christian no dice nada. — ¿Recuerdas que te gustaba verme tocar en el piano? ¿Y cuando los sueños feos se presentaban iba a tu cuarto y te cantaba hasta que dormías?... ¿Recuerdas eso?

Christian permanece callado. Y su expresión sigue siendo muy impasible. En ese momento entra una enfermera a la habitación.

—Buenas noches, doctora Grace, señor Grey. Soy la enfermera Amy, vine a cambiar el suero del niño, y a tomarle la temperatura… ¿espero no importunarlos?

— ¡Desde luego que no! —Le digo y Grace y yo nos hacemos a un lado para que la enfermera pueda hacer su trabajo. Christian no se queja, pero se queda muy quieto y tenso cuando la enfermera cambia la bolsa. Y le inyecta un medicamento.

— Le he puesto el sedante que ordenó el doctor. — Le dice la enfermera a Grace. — se sentirá más relajado en algunos minutos y podrá dormir.

— ¡No!… ¡Ya no quiero dormir tanto! —Se queja Christian y empieza a respirar entrecortadamente. Grace lo toma por una mano y acaricia su cabeza suavemente.

— ¡Gracias, Amy! … Tranquilo cariño. ¡Todo estará bien, mi vida! —La enfermera se retira y Grace continúa hablándole a nuestro hijo. — ¿Recuerdas cuando salíamos de paseo… solo tú y yo al parque?... ¡te gustaban los columpios!, ¿te acuerdas que te enseñe a columpiarte solo?, o cuando salimos a comer helados. —Le dice Grace. —Todos esos momentos son un tesoro para mí porque los compartí contigo, ¡tu eres mi pequeño bebe!

Christian cierra los ojos pero sé que escucha.

— ¡No te creo! —Le dice Christian.

—Pero es cierto. —Le dice Grace. —Dios nos cruzó en el camino Elliot y Mia pero cuando ellos llegaron a mi vida y a la de papá ya eran nuestros hijos… pero contigo, cariño. ¡Tú fuiste diferente! —Continua Grace.

— ¡Porque era un niño con problemas! ¡No era normal!...— Le dice Christian con pesar.

— ¡Eso no es cierto, Christian! ¡No vuelvas a decir esas tonterías! … —Le reclama Grace. Pero luego continúa dulcemente. — ¡Tú fuiste diferente porque aunque Dios también me puso en tu camino, fui yo la quien te eligió para que fueras mío… mi bebé! ¡Yo te amo, Christian!

Christian la ve como si no creyera lo que escucha.

— ¡¿De verdad?! —Le dice Christian y sus ojos se aclaran anhelando la respuesta.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Le dice Grace. — ¿No oíste que cuando saliste corriendo de casa de tus abuelos te llamé?, estaba muy asustada porque había lastimado a mi bebé. — Sigue acariciando su cabeza. —Me sentí morir cuando no aparecías y peor aun cuando Elliot llamó para decirme que estabas aquí… ¡Te pusiste muy mal, mi niño!… ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto! ¿Sí?, me muero si te pasa algo mi pequeño bebé. — Y lo besa repetidamente en su cabeza.

El me mira para que le confirme lo que su madre le dice.

— ¡Así es hijo! —Le digo. — ¡Mamá y yo decidimos que serias nuestro! En cuanto ella te vio en el hospital supimos que serias parte de nuestra familia.

Christian la mira.

— ¡Tú no puedes quererme!... ¡vete! — Le dice Christian a su madre.

— ¡Claro que sí! … ¡Es muy fácil quererte, mi vida!… —Le dice mientras a Christian empieza a cerrársele los ojos. — ¡Ya te dije que no me voy a ningún lado! ¡Mi lugar es contigo! ¡Tú eres mi bebé y mami siempre estará contigo!

— ¡Perdóname, mami! —Le dice mientras va quedándose dormido.

— ¡No tengo nada que perdonarte, vida!

— ¡Te quiero, mami! —Le dice a su madre. Creo que es la primera vez que escucho decírselo y al parecer Grace también.

— ¡Y yo a ti, cariño! Mucho. Dulces sueños, amor.

—Se ha quedado dormido. ¡Creo que debes ir a descansar! ¡Yo me quedare la noche con él! —Me dice Grace ya más sosegada.

—No Grace, yo me quedare contigo, si quieres.

— ¡Pensé que me odiaba! —Me dice Grace acariciando a su hijo.

— ¿Cómo crees?, solo está molesto. Pero, nada más llega mamá y el mundo cambia, tienes ese efecto en él. —Ella sigue acariciándolo, y lo besa repetidas veces. — ¡Te ama Grace, solo está muy confundido!

— ¡Me dijo que me quería!... casi dormido… pero me lo dijo. —Dice Grace con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hacía días que no la veía animada. —No hace falta que estemos los dos aquí, ve a casa a descansar, de seguro mis padres quieren saber noticias. Aún es temprano… yo cuidare a mi niño esta noche.

Tocan la puerta de la habitación y me apresuro a abrir…

— ¡Elena! —Digo algo sorprendido.

— ¡Discúlpame, Carrick!... llame a Grace a su celular para saber cómo estaban, pero no me contestaba. Luego llame a tu casa y me atendió la criada, ella me dijo lo que estaba pasando. ¡Espero no importunarlos!

— Hola, Elena. —Le dice Grace, —Estuve de viaje y luego, vine de improviso porque mi hijo enfermó.

—Pobre niño. Pero… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Cuando la sirvienta me dijo que estaban en el hospital por el chico, pensé que era el mayor quien había enfermado. —Dice Elena muy despectivamente para mi gusto.

— ¡No! Fue Christian… nos dió un buen susto. — Le dice Grace. — Pero gracias a Dios está saliendo de complicaciones.

— ¿Este es el niño de los problemas con que lo toquen? ¿No es así? — Pregunta Elena.

No sé si trata de sacarle información a Grace por solidaridad o por puro chisme. Nunca he sabido exactamente que tipo de persona es la señora Lincoln en verdad. Aunque en los últimos años, desde que se casó son su muy millonario esposo, se pegó a Grace como una lapa… muchas veces interfiriendo en problemas que no le atañen. Pero en estos años ha sido la compañera y colaboradora de Grace en todos los preparativos de la reunión de beneficencia de "Afrontarlos Juntos" una asociación que creamos Grace y yo para madres solteras e hijos con problemas de adicción. Lo hicimos para ayudar, pero de algún modo también para que Christian supiera cuanto lo amábamos y que no permitíamos que nada como lo que le pasó, le pasase a otro niño si estaba en nuestras manos ayudar.

—Si… Christian ha tenido algunos problemas, pero esperamos que pronto salga de ellos. —Le digo. Elena se acerca a la cama para ver a mi hijo dormido.

— ¡Es muy guapo tu hijo, Grace! …! ¡Es una lástima de que esté así!.. — Comenta.

— Gracias, Elena. Sí, mi hijo es un niño muy hermoso y muy tierno. Cuando le llegas a conocer bien. — Declara Grace. No sé si ella se da cuenta, pero toma a Christian de una manera sobreprotectora, cubriéndolo con una manta que estaba a los pies de la cama. — ¡Es muy amable de tu parte haber venido! Pero como ya vez, mi niño está dormido… no despertará hasta dentro de algunas horas y creo que necesitará algo de privacidad. Precisamente antes de que tú llegaras le decía a su padre que yo me quedaría esta noche con él.

— ¡Yo solo vine por solidaridad! —Exclama Elena.

— ¡Y te lo agradezco, Elena! ¡Enormemente! —Le contesta Grace. — Solo que por ahora es muy tarde para visitas a los pacientes. De hecho, solo nos permite a los padres permanecer con él durante la mayor parte del día. Si quieres venir en la mañana, serás bienvenida. —Le dice Grace por educación.

—De acuerdo, Grace. Mañana vendré temprano para que tú puedas irte a descansar. —Intervengo para que Elena se vaya conmigo. — ¿Te acompaño a tu coche, Elena?

— ¿Por supuesto? — Me dice. Y sale de la habitación despidiéndose de Grace.

— Gracias, cariño. —Me dice Grace. —Buenas Noches. —me da un beso.

—Buenas Noches, mi amor. —Y salgo del hospital para acompañar a la señora Lincoln y luego rumbo a casa.

Al otro día Elliot y yo salimos de la casa justo después de desayunar. Mia estaba furiosa por que no la llevábamos con nosotros, le dije que no se permitían que los niños estuviesen en el hospital. Tenía que hablar con Christian seriamente de lo que pasó el día anterior, sin que Grace se diera cuenta.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación vemos que Christian medio dormido, pero lleva un termómetro en la boca y una compresa fría en le sien.

— ¿Qué le paso?, ayer estaba bien, antipático pero bien. —Le dice Elliot a su madre.

— ¡A pasado muy mala noche! —Responde Grace. — Amy ha pasado toda la noche picándolo para hacerle exámenes. ¡Y en parte es su culpa! Después de cenar. Se quitó una de las vías aprovechando que fui a averiguar por los resultados de unos exámenes. —Dice mirándolo.

— ¡Christian! —Le reprendo.

— ¡Eres un idiota, hermanito! — Le dice Elliot a su hermano.

— ¡Cállate, Elliot! — Le espeta Christian a su hermano. Con el termómetro en la boca.

— ¡Elliot! — Dice su madre.

— ¡Yo no he hecho nada mamá! —Dice Elliot. —Solo puntualizo una verdad contundente.

Grace, quita el termómetro de su boca y lo revisa.

— ¡Gracias a Dios, la fiebre bajo! … es por eso que mande a practicarle exámenes para saber por qué… Mayer no ha dado señales de vida desde ayer. —Dice molesta. Ella me aparta a una esquina para que Christian no pueda oírnos. —Anoche le atacaron las pesadillas y le subió la temperatura. Si durmió fue por el medicamento. La enfermera le puso algo para la fiebre. Estaba delirando… Carrick, decía una y otra vez que lo perdone, que no lo volvería a hacer. ¿Sabes de lo que habla?

Mi hijo, inconscientemente, intentó decir a su madre la estupidez intentó hacer.

–Por haber escapado como lo hizo Grace y habernos preocupado a todos, de seguro es eso. ¡Christian tiene a muchas personas por las que disculparse! —Le miento.

— ¡Si, Elliot! ¡Ya déjame en paz! —Escuchamos que Christian le dice a su hermano.

— ¿Que ocurre, Elliot? —Le pregunta Grace.

— ¡Nada, mamá! Solo le preguntaba si había dejado el ayuno y había desayunado… ¡solo eso!

— ¿Lo hizo? — Le pregunto a Grace quien asiente con la cabeza.

— Costo un poco pero lo comió todo. — Me dice.

— ¿Y tú desayunaste?

— No. Elena me llamo recién para invitarme a desayunar… ¿puedes creerlo? … a veces pienso que ella tiene la cabeza en Marte. ¡Creo que piensa que estoy en un spa de vacaciones!

— Si, lo sé. Creo que como ella vive la mayor parte del tiempo desocupada. Piensa que los demás tampoco tenemos obligaciones. — Le digo. — pero no sería mala idea que salieras por unas horas a desayunar con ella. Yo me que quedo con Christian.

— ¡Pensaba irme a comer después que se lo lleven a practicarle unas radiografías! … por la contusión que tiene en las costillas… se lo llevaran de la habitación para hacerlo. — Me dice.

— ¡No quiero! —Declara Christian inquietándose. — ¡No quiero que me toquen, mamá! ¡Por favor!

— Cariño, te prometo que ni te vas a enterar. — contesta Grace acariciando su cabeza para calmarlo, mientras revisa la bolsa del medicamento y abre el pasador para que pase la medicina. — ¡No voy a dejar que te pase nada malo, mi vida! — Le dice acariciándole la cabeza mientras Christian cierra los ojos lo que me hace pensar que Grace lo acaba de sedar.

— ¡Ahora creo que mamá tenía razón! ¡Pero no le digas que acabo de hacer lo mismo con mi hijo! — Me dice haciendo que Elliot y yo empecemos a reír por lo bajo.

Una vez que se llevan a Christian, Grace sale para encontrarse con la señora Lincoln. Ella no quiere que Elena vea a nuestro hijo en el estado en que está y la comprendo perfectamente. Así que decidió cumplir con ella en un cafetín cerca del hospital para que ella no tuviera que venir. Elliot y yo permanecemos esperando a Christian en la habitación por una hora más o menos.

Cuando llega lo acomodan en su cama… está muy tranquilo, tal vez por los efectos del calmante. Una vez que estamos solos los tres pienso que es hora de hablar con mi hijo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, hermanito? — Pregunta Elliot.

— ¡Tengo frio! — Responde Christian sin ni siquiera moverse. No está molesto, ni reacio a hablar. Busco una manta y lo cubro con ella.

— Christian, sé que no te sientes bien pero necesitamos hablar de lo que ha pasado. Solo nosotros… Sin mamá… será un asunto entre hombres. —Le digo. — Quiero saber… ¿Desde cuándo estabas pensando en escapar de casa?

Él no me contesta en el momento, parece que piensa la respuesta.

— ¡Desde que me pegaste! —Contesta al fin. — ¡Pensé que sería mejor si ya no me volvías a ver!

— ¿Por qué pensaste eso? … He estado muy preocupado por ti… lamento haberte pegado. ¡Lo lamento mucho, hijo! ¡Espero que me perdones! —Le digo. —Pero quiero que entiendas, que lo que hice fue por disciplina y no por que no quisiera saber de ti. Te he castigado de miles de forma y aun no parece entrar en tu cabeza… ¡ya lo había hecho con tu hermano! ¡El entendió el concepto! y se corrigió… pero entiendo que no debí hacerlo contigo… —Christian hace un gesto de molestia y trato de calmarlo.

— ¿A dónde pensabas ibas a ir? — Le pregunta Elliot.

— ¡A acampar! —dice. —Al principio no sabía a donde… pero tenía el dinero que había ahorrado para mi coche… pensaba irme a Seattle y allí tomar un autobús o algo a otro lugar.

Gracias a Dios, eso no paso. ¡Habría sido imposible encontrar a Christian si lo hubiese hecho!

— ¡Pero… me desmaye en mi habitación después que termine de empacar algunas cosas! Desperté a la mañana siguiente, con dolor de cabeza. No recordaba que me había pasado. Así que continúe con mi plan de irme… me vestí y salí de mi habitación… pero no quisiste llevarme a la escuela… ¡Era muy fácil salir de allí! —Me dice. —Luego no me dejaban ni un minuto solo… intente salir de casa en un descuido pero cerraste todas la puertas.

— ¡No! Ese fui yo. —Comenta Elliot.

— Me obligaron a tener una aguja en el brazo y me ponían esas inyecciones que me dejaban noqueado… ¡Yo no podía irme! Después llego mamá y se volvió más difícil. — Nos confiesa.

— ¡Y mira como terminaste! —Le dice Elliot, en un tono que hace saber que está molesto. —Con más de una aguja en tus brazos, dopado la mayor parte del día y en una habitación de hospital... ¡Vigilado por un montón de enfermeras y doctores! …

— ¡Ya lo sé! — Le dice Christian quejumbroso e inquieto. Le hago señas a Elliot para que pare su discusión pero no me hace caso.

— ¿No es irónico, que lo que estuviste evitando todo este tiempo… fue exactamente lo que pasó? ¡Para mí eso es ser muy idiota, Christian! —Continua Elliot. — ¿Qué no pensaste en mamá y papá… en los abuelos… en Mia o en mí?

— ¡Solo quería desaparecer, Elliot! … Pensé que era lo mejor para todos…. —Dice Christian.

— Si querías ir a acampar ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? … te lo pregunte varias veces, Christian. Te insistí para que armáramos un plan de viaje… pero me dijiste que no.

— ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Yo quería estar solo!... Y de todas formas… a ti nunca te gusto que yo fuera con ustedes. — Me dice.

— ¿Por qué dices esa estupidez, hijo? ¡A mí me encanta salir de paseo con mis hijos!

— ¡No soy tan bueno como Elliot para eso! —Me dice. Y allí están los celos hacia su hermano mayor. — ¡Me quitaste el dinero que había ahorrado! ¡Pensaste que lo robe! ¡Me dijiste que confiabas en Elliot y que no podías confiar en mí! —Me reprocha.

— ¡Mal interpretaste lo que te dije, Christian! Si te quité el dinero fue porque sospeche que ibas a escapar de casa. ¡Ya había encontrado el bolso con tus cosas! Pero ya te dije que lo tendrás de vuelta, junto el que había en tu ropa cuando te trajeron acá.

— ¡Eso ya no importa!... — Y se calla unos instantes. — ¡Tengo mucho frio! — Nos vuelve a decir. Esta temblando y se acurruca en la cama. Lo toco instintivamente y me doy cuenta de que está ardiendo en fiebre.

— ¡Elliot, llama a la enfermera! —Le digo. Y él sale rápidamente.

— ¡Todo va estar bien, hijo! En lo que esta te recuperes, le insistiré a tu madre de que pida el alta… te cuidaremos en casa. — Le digo. — Pero… ¡Sigues castigado, Christian! … lo que hiciste no estuvo bien… deberás hacer las cosas que tu madre y yo vamos a imponer para ti.

— ¿Voy a salir de aquí? —Me pregunta con incredibilidad.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! … ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué te quedarías aquí encerrado de por vida? … —Le pregunto irónico, intentando sacar una sonrisa en mi hijo.

— ¡Sí! —responde cabizbajo.

— ¿Por qué pensarías algo así, Christian?

— ¡Porque… enloquecí! — Me responde contundente pero afligido.

Me parte el corazón, ver lo vulnerable que esta mi hijo en este momento. Y entiendo que deberé estar mucho más pendiente de él de ahora en adelante… el miedo de que intente volver a lastimarse me carcome por dentro. Pero sé que tendré que hallar la manera de poner a mi niño a salvo de todo… de sí mismo.

— ¡Tendrás a un nuevo terapeuta, hijo! … Parece una buena persona. Mamá y yo ya hemos hablado con él. — Le digo suavemente. — ¡No volverás a quedarte solo! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a cometer una locura como la que hiciste! Estuviste a punto de morir… sea o no que te lanzaras de ese maldito acantilado… Tu madre, tus abuelos, tu hermanos y yo… Todos estábamos preocupados por ti…

— ¡No lo volveré a hacer, papá! ¡Lo prometo! — Me dice. — ¡No le digas a mamá… por favor! —Suplica mi hijo.

— ¿Qué no me diga qué? —Pregunta Grace que acaba de entrar a la habitación con cara de estar molesta, justo detrás de ella, Elliot y la enfermera Nora. Christian la ve con cara de susto.

— ¡Nada, Grace! Solo está ardiendo en fiebre… — Le digo.

— ¡Vamos a remediar eso! —Dice Nora colocándose a un extremo de la habitación mientras Grace intenta distraer a Christian.

— ¡Ven aquí, cariño! —Le dice Grace, moviendo la cama para que se recueste. — ¡No veas a Nora, cielo!... ¡mírame a mí!

— ¡No! ¡No quiero que me pinchen de nuevo, mami! — Le dice Christian suplicándole. Grace lo toma por sus y le hace cariños en su cabeza.

— ¡Bueno, tal vez no seas tan idiota! ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que va a pasar! —Exclama Elliot.

— ¡Déjame en paz, imbécil! — Le espeta Christian.

Grace mira a Elliot Molesta.

— ¡Ya basta, Elliot! — Dice Grace.

— ¡A sí!... — Dice Elliot sin escuchar a su madre. — ¡Pues yo no soy el idiota que paso toda una noche mojándose a la intemperie, logrando ganarse una neumonía! — suelta Elliot de repente.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Digo sorprendido y miro a Grace.

— Sí, señor Grey. ¡Tu hijo tiene neumonía! —Dice Grace. — ¡No sé cómo Mayer no lo vio!… no sé cómo ninguno de nosotros lo hizo. —Dice molesta. — ¡Empezaremos con los antibióticos ahora! … ¡Vamos, Christian!— Y vuelve a intentar recostar a Christian.

— ¡No, mamá! … ya no quiero… — Le dice nervioso.

—Christian, ma vie! Je ne veux pas être d'accord avec Elliot! ... Ce qui est fait, fait est et nous ne pouvons pas le changer! ... Je veux vous plaire, mais dans ce vous ne pouvez pas! Alors restez calme et détendez... Il est temps d'obéir! – Dice Grace en francés para que Elliot no entienda.

—Mais ça va faire mal! J'ai peur! – dice Christian.

—Vous ne devez pas avoir peur. Vous guérirez et vous sortirez d'ici! ... À la maison! —Contesta Grace.

Nora le pasa una pastilla con agua a Grace y se coloca detrás de Christian para preparar la inyección.

¡Eso es para tu dolor de cabeza! — Dice Grace antes de que Christian comience a rezongar.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Pregunta mi hijo sorprendido pero reacio a que se le medique.

— ¡Yo lo sé todo, Christian…! —Le dice intentando que se relaje. — ¡Nunca podrás ocultar nada de mi por mucho tiempo! … ¡yo solo tengo que ver esos grandes y hermosos ojos tuyos para saberlo! —Le dice besando sus ojos. Pero su acción tuvo el efecto contrario. Me pareció que Christian tomó cada palabra al pie de la letra, porque enseguida desvía la mirada hacia mí, asustado de que Grace se entere lo que paso el bosque.

— ¡Mamá solo está jugando! … ¡Tomate la pastilla, hijo! — Le ordeno y el obedece lentamente.

— Muy bien, ahora es hora de ser valiente y obedecer a mamá. — Le digo.

— ¡La abuela vendrá más tarde con tu almuerzo, Christian!... ¡Me dijo que te hará pastel de manzanas, solo para ti!— Le dice Grace… — Carrick, creo que tú y Elliot deben salir, yo me quedare con él.

Esos fueron días tortuosos, Christian se quedó en el hospital por algunos días más. Por la neumonía, lo que hizo que Grace estuviera día y noche con él hasta que se recuperó… O más bien Grace se lo llevó a casa. Creo que ya no confiaba tanto en Mayer como al principio. Pero mi hijo estaba volviendo a la normalidad y aunque seguía siendo catalogado como paciente hostil por las enfermeras, con su madre era todo un santo. Estaba comiendo mucho mejor, llegando a recuperar su apetito habitual. Incluso lo encontré una tarde jugando monopolio con sus hermanos. Y se veía que estaba divertido llevando junto con Mia a la bancarrota a Elliot.

Llegó a casa para su cumpleaños, pero no estaba de humor para celebrarlo, aunque Grace y Mia le insistieron por el pastel y él, parecía estar contento de complacerlas. Elliot le había ayudado a Mia a conseguir las partituras de la música del CD´s que le regalo, pude ver que a Christian le hizo ilusión, ya que sus manos habían dejado de temblar.

Le insistí a Grace para contratar a una enfermera mientras nuestro hijo seguía de reposo, eso nos daría un par de semanas para decidir y conversar sobre los horarios que deberíamos imponer a Christian, para ayudar a vencer su fase de depresión. Grace la recomendó, era una enfermera ya jubilada del hospital que había trabajado con Grace hace años, pero recalcándome que solo sería poco tiempo.

Con el pasar de los días inusualmente todo fue más relajado. Christian nunca se quejó de las disposiciones que le pusimos su madre y yo, aunque si pude verlo muy molesto ya que como le habíamos dicho, no se quedaba ni un minuto solo.

En el día Jane, la enfermera, se encargaba de sus medicinas, sus horarios de las comidas, tenía que reposar en cama por una semana, así que ella se quedaba con él.

Opté por poner llave su habitación de noche, no quería que escapara por ningún motivo mientras dormíamos. Elliot no lo dejaba solo ni para ir al baño, lo que fue un gran embrollo cuando Grace le dijo que Christian ya era bastante mayor para ir él solo.

Aun así Elliot no lo dejaba y tenia de cómplice a Mia, que se colaba en su cuarto y empezaba a hablar de sus cosas. Elliot decía que se hacia el dormido solo para no oír a Mia hablar como un loro sin parar.

Decidí, acortar su mesada a lo estrictamente lo necesario, después de todo él no tenía permiso de salir de casa sin supervisión. Las disposiciones impuestas por el doctor Miller estaban dando sus progresos, aunque muy lentamente, las pesadillas habían disminuido. Christian lo visitaba tres veces por semana. Miller era especialista en orientación integrativa, basada en la terapia cognitiva conductual, y reforzada por aspectos muy valederos y eficaces de otros.

Y así se creó un patrón para Christian, salía con Elliot o conmigo a correr por las mañanas o en bicicleta por la urbanización, después de desayunar asistía a clases francés que Mia insistió aprender con él, por las tardes, piano y clases de artes marciales. Excepto los días que tenía cita el terapeuta. La señora Lincoln realizaba una reforma en su casa y necesitaba personas que pudieran limpiar los escombros. Elena sugirió que Christian podría pasar algo de tiempo haciendo un trabajo remunerado y supusimos que era la idea perfecta para que Christian aprendiera el valor del trabajo duro, y facilitaría el tenerlo bien ocupado durante el verano.

El tratamiento del Doctor Miller rindió sus beneficios como él dijo, paso algo de tiempo pero, mi hijo se veía más calmado, parecía estar en control de las cosas, tuvimos que cambiarlo de escuela, sin embargo sus notas que ya eran buenas, ahora lo eran mucho más. Mi hijo dio un cambio de 180 grados y para mí fue un gran alivio.

 **POV Carrick (Regresando al presente)**

—En que piensas papá. —Me dice Elliot cansado.

—En el quebradero de cabeza que fue tu hermano aquel verano, antes de irte a la universidad. —Le digo.

— ¡¿Quebradero de cabeza?!... Papá, que fue un auténtico dolor de culo. Pensé que jamás podría poder dormir tranquilo. Incluso pensé en quedarme un semestre en casa, ¿Recuerdas? pero ustedes me dijeron que lo tenían controlado.

En eso suena el teléfono, y es Taylor

— Señor Grey, le tengo noticias, y no son para nada alentadoras.

—Dime Taylor ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

—Me gustaría reunirme con usted señor, ¿puedo pasar por su casa en... digamos una hora?, no estaría bien decir esto por teléfono, sería bueno que se comunicara con el señor Elliot, y decirles a los dos.

—Muy bien Taylor, Elliot se encuentra en casa, te esperamos

—Estupendo señor Grey, nos veremos en una hora. —Y cuelga la llamada.

— ¿Qué quiere Taylor papá?

—No lo sé exactamente, hijo. Pero creo que sabremos algunos de los secretos de la vida de tu hermano.

Siempre supe que mi hijo tenía secretos y siempre quise saber por su propio bien que no estaba metido en algún problema, en silencio siempre viví en el temor que volviera a intentar el suicidio… ¡A veces se veía tan solo! … y aunque quisimos arrastrarlo de nuevo al nuestro entorno familiar, él simplemente se alejó lo más que pudo y por más que lo intenté no lo pude evitar.

Las palabras en francés

— ¡Christian, mi vida! ¡No quiero estar de acuerdo con Elliot! ... !Lo que se hace, hecho está y no lo podemos cambiar! ... ¡Quiero complacerte, pero en esto no se puede! ¡Así que mantén la calma y relájate... ¡Es hora de obedecer! - Le habla Grace en francés, para ese solo el entienda.

— ¡Pero va a doler! ¡Estoy asustado! — Dice Christian

—No debes tener miedo. ¡Te curarás y saldrás de aquí! ... ¡A casa! -Contesta Grace.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

 **POV Taylor**

Llego a la casa de los Grey. Me acabo de citar con el señor Carrick y Elliot, y a decir verdad no tengo ni puñetera idea de lo que les voy a decir, he mandado a hacer las investigaciones de emergencia desde el momento en que fue hallada la señora Bayle y el cuerpo que parece ser el del jefe.

Entro al portón y el señor Carrick Grey me espera a la puerta de la casa. Me hace pasar a su estudio, allí nos espera Elliot. Ambos me miran y sé que no puedo seguir ocultando esto por más tiempo.

— Disculpen, lo que les tengo que decir no son buenas noticias.

— Habla de una vez, Taylor, ¿porque le das tantas vueltas al asunto? —Me dice Elliot.

— ¿Quieres una copa, Taylor? —Dice el señor Grey que tiene una botella de Bourbon en la mano.

—No Gracias, señor. —Le digo —Lo lamento. Pero son muchas las cosas que debo decirles en este momento.

—Pues déjate de preámbulos y dinos que es lo que sucede. —Me dice el señor Carrick en tono seco.

—Hemos realizado las pesquisas desde el sábado, he mantenido a todo el personal de seguridad de GEH, en esto, y ya hemos realizados algunos progresos. Señor, el accidente del helicóptero fue provocado, no hubo forma ni manera que se incendiaran los dos motores y al mismo tiempo, lo que fue peor después, aun cuando se apagaron todos los sistemas eléctricos, el Eurocopter tiene una función, algo así de segundo plano, que puede usar en ocasiones de emergencia para rastreo mediante GPS. Lamentablemente la persona que saboteó, hizo que esa función se convirtiera en una bomba de tiempo lo que ocasionó la explosión del aparato.

—Era lo que me temía. —Dice el señor Carrick dando vueltas por todo el estudio mientras escucha, Elliot simplemente tiene está sentado, se le ve cansado y taciturno.

—Hay algo más, señor. Ya sabemos los resultados de las pesquisas forenses… y… ¡Lamento informarle que efectivamente se trata de su hijo!

El señor Grey toma la botella de su mano y la tira al suelo haciéndose añicos, luego empieza con las copas que hay en un pequeño bar en el estudio. Elliot se levanta y lo toma para calmarlo, este hombre ha vivido una agonía, la agonía que ningún padre debería vivir, tener la certeza que su hijo está muerto, ya no puede más y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, Elliot lo sigue.

Espero que puedan calmarse.

—Aún no he dicho todo lo que debo decir señores. —Les digo una vez que los noto más calmados.

— ¡Habla de una vez, Taylor! —me espeta Elliot

—La semana pasada hubo una serie de amenazas en contra de su familia. Y se presentó un suceso imprevisto… El jueves, salíamos el señor y yo rumbo a SIP, donde trabaja la señorita Steele. Ellos habían tenido una discusión y estaban recién reconciliados, así que el señor Grey había ido por ella. Cuando la señorita Steele salió estaba pálida y se desplomo en plena acera a la salida del edificio… Su jefe el señor Jack Hyde, quiso abusar de ella.

— ¿Qué? —Me dice el señor Carrick. — ¡¿Ese hombre abuso de Anastasia?!

— ¡Lo intentó señor Grey! Afortunadamente y por lo que supe, el señor Steele enseño a su hija defensa personal, para aprender a ser frente si una situación así se presentaba, debo decir que el señor Steele le enseño muy bien, cuando entre a darle su merecido, la señorita le había dado una muy buena patada en las bolas, antes de huir del edificio.

— ¡Bien por Ana! —Nos dice Elliot.

— Si bien, a lo que voy, el señor Hyde amenazo a la señorita con unos emails que el señor y ella se habían estado enviando. Una vez que Hyde fue sacado a patadas del edificio, el señor Christian llamo a Barney, el informático de GEH, para revisar el computador de Hyde, se encontró información de toda su familia señor. De usted, de Elliot, la doctora, incluso de la señorita Mia y claro está el señor Christian. Tenía información detallada sobre sus propiedades… sus hojas de vida, fotos… todo, era una información demasiado detallada como para sólo haberla sacado de Google.

— ¿Me dices que lo que paso con Christian es porque ese pervertido quería algo con Anastasia?

— Sí y no señor, la información fue obtenida mucho antes de que la señorita Steele fuera a trabajar a SIP, incluso antes de que el señor Grey y ella tuvieran una relación. Aunque me temo que la antipatía de Hyde aumentó cuando supo que ella era la novia de su hijo. Por lo tanto tengo que decirle que tanto usted como toda su familia e inclusive la señorita Steele corren peligro. Ese hombre pudo haber sido el causante del accidente en que falleció el señor Grey, aunque todavía hacen falta algunas otras pruebas. ¡Necesitaran protección y escolta privada para cada miembro de la familia señor Grey!

— Muy bien, Taylor. Contrata a gente de tu confianza para ese trabajo, quiero que tanto mis hijos y mi esposa estén protegidos.

— ¿Y la señorita Steele?

— De Anastasia, hablaré con su padre mañana, no tengo ningún problema en custodiarla pero no le veo el caso.

— Señor, debo decirle que la señorita lleva escolta, desde el sábado pasado que vinieron a la gala de beneficencia. Ella estaba siendo asediada por una mujer que estaba resentida por no ser ella la novia del señor.

¡Eso Jasón, di lo que tienes que decir, pero no digas toda la verdad! Tanto Elliot como el señor Grey, me miran como si me hubiera salido una cabeza, por lo que creo que hasta hace poco pensaban que su hijo era Gay.

— ¿De qué mujer estás hablando, Taylor? —Me dice un incrédulo Elliot.

— Elliot, Christian tenia mujeres ocasionales, generalmente iban a Escala y se quedaban solo el fin de semana. — Le digo.

— ¿Quieres decir putas, Taylor? —Pregunta Elliot. — Yo he pasado algunos sábados o todo el fin de semana allí, y no vi a ninguna mujer.

—Eso es porque la mujer en cuestión no tenía permiso para salir y presentarse ante ninguno. Es más, salía por el ascensor de servicio sin ser vista. Yo ayudaba para que todo fuese en total discreción… Pues una de esas mujeres se volvió loca y amenazo a la señorita Steele.

Sé que he dejado a estos dos con la boca abierta, acaban de descubrir que no conocían a su hijo y hermano como pensaban.

— ¿Qué hay de Ana? —Me dice el señor Carrick. Pero no me gusta su tono.

— La señorita Steele es diferente, señor Grey

—Diferente… — Me dice el señor Grey con ironía. – Me acabas de decir que a mi hijo le gustaban las putas, ¡Como demonios encaja una diferencia en ésto! Me dice alzando la voz. —Dime Taylor ¿Acaso ella no se estaba aprovechando de que mi hijo se hubiera enamorado? ... ¡Pagó veinticuatro mil dólares en la gala de beneficencia que de seguro no tiene! y pensándolo bien ¡creo que fue Christian el que pago por esa puja!

—Señor Grey, créame que esa chica es diferente a lo que el señor conoció por lo que me dijo Gail, es una chica muy inocente y dulce cuando empezaron la relación.

— ¿Qué fue lo que Gail dijo?

—El señor mantenía a sus… mujeres alejadas de Gail, aunque ella y yo sabíamos lo que pasaba, supongo que por algún tipo de respeto. Pero Gail solo me dice que por lo que vio la señorita Anastasia hasta entonces era muy inocente.

—No sé qué pensar Taylor— Me dice el señor Carrick Grey. — De todas formas hablare con Raymond, tal vez su hija le haya contado algo de ese incidente, o tal vez se lo conto a Kate… ¿Elliot?

— Si se lo dijo a Kate, ella aún no me lo ha contado, aunque si son tan buenas amigas como aparentan, dudo que alguna vez me lo diga, papá.

—El hecho es que el señor Christian sentía la necesidad de protegerla a toda costa, eso se encuentra estipulados en las disposiciones que dejo el señor, en caso de desaparición y de lo que también vine a hablar.

—Yo también quería que hablaras de eso. —Me dice de inmediato. — ¿Por qué mi hijo hizo un "plan de contingencia"? pensé que teníamos un acuerdo, Taylor.

-¿De qué están hablando? —Pregunta Elliot.

—Esto no se lo habíamos dicho a nadie, pero creo que ya no hay caso de que se oculte más ¿Taylor? —Dice el Señor Carrick.

Yo asiento, y dejo que el señor Grey le cuente la verdad a su hijo.

—Después del incidente que recordábamos esta mañana, opte por contratar a algunas personas para que tuvieran vigilado a Christian. Entiéndeme Elliot vivía asustado de que Christian pudiera volver a caer en una fase depresiva y cometiera una locura.

Elliot solo lo escucha con detenimiento y asintiendo en algunas partes de su relato, al parecer está de acuerdo con su padre.

— Como decía, mientras estaba en la escuela contraté un chofer que se encargara de llevarlo y traerlo a donde tuviese que ir. ¿Te acuerdas de Jonás?, bueno él se encargaba de vigilar a Christian y ver si se metía en situaciones irregulares, aunque llego un momento en que todo se calmó en lo referente a la actitud de Christian, Jonás me daba informes de cuando entraba y salía de la escuela, se encargaba de llevarlo a sus clases, de dejarlo en su trabajo de verano de recolección de escombros y jardinería en la casa de los Lincoln, eso me dejaba más tranquilo.

Suspira y luego continúa.

— Pero cuando ingresó a Harvard, yo estaba tan feliz como preocupado por mi hijo, ya que perdía el control sobre él y sus acciones. Pero como ingresó siendo menor, la escuela necesitaba dirigirse hacia un representante en todo lo que se refería a Christian, fue cuando estuve muy al contacto con sus maestros. —Dice. — Además, la condición de que yo pagara sus estudios era que tenía que ir ver a un terapeuta, designado por su madre y por mí, por lo menos 1 vez por semana. — Dice el señor Grey a Elliot y puedo ver que le está costando mucho dolor recordar a su hijo.

—Cuando dejo la escuela, y después de la discusión que tuvimos esa noche, le perdí todo rastro. Sabía que en un inicio se había ido a vivir contigo, pero después que se fue tu madre y yo estábamos muy preocupados, Christian estaba volviendo a encerrarse en sí mismo, y teníamos miedo de que esta vez no hubiese vuelta de hoja. Mia era la única que lo contactaba, por ella supimos que él le decía que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan por él. Cuando su compañía empezó a crecer, era inminente que un chico de 21 años, haya tenido la suficiente inteligencia y capacidad para hacer surgir un negocio con éxito, ¿lo recuerdas?, las envidias de la que Christian era objeto, aun de nuestro círculo de amigos. Supe que Welch contrataba gente para servir de chofer a Christian y estaría muy cerca de él en lo que necesitara….

— Y después de varios años, allí es donde entra Taylor, me entreviste con él y le hice saber los miedos que tenía con mi hijo, él y yo teníamos el acuerdo de que si el tenia alguna sospecha de que Christian cayera en depresión, el mismo le notificaría a mi o Grace para que pudiéramos tomar las medidas necesarias. Al parecer no solo yo era el de la idea. Grace de alguna forma que medianamente sé, introdujo a trabajar a Gail a casa de Christian, ella quería asegurarse de que su hijo comiera a sus horas en los horarios que le habíamos prescrito algunos años atrás. ¿Recuerdas? —Le pregunta a Elliot que hasta entonces no había dicho una palabra.

—Sí, claro que recuerdo. —Nos dice. —Eso significa que en realidad trabajabas para mi padre en vez que para Christian, ¿Eres un espía, Taylor? —Me dice Elliot y me siento acusado

—No. Mi lealtad siempre ha sido para tu hermano, simplemente accedí a notificarle a su padre si veía actitudes que podrían significar que tu hermano pudiese pensar en quitarse la vida. Creo que eso pasó un par de veces. Y yo lo tenía muy vigilado, pero a la final siempre se echaba para atrás. Optaba por ir a correr o hacer ejercicio, creo que ese deseo cambió un poco cuando empezó a ir al consultorio del doctor Flynn.

En realidad mi lealtad era absolutamente con el jefe, yo sabía acerca de todo, sobres sus prácticas en su cuarto de juegos, sobre sus sumisas, que me acabo de cuidar muy bien de no revelar a su familia, de la señora Lincoln, que escuchando esta conversación, se perfectamente que su familia no tiene ni idea, en realidad, yo también me entere por casualidad cuando se lo decía Ana, ellos pensaban que yo no los escuchaba pero mi IPod, se había quedado sin baterías y pude oír toda la conversación. Si, a veces mi trabajo es el de ser un maldito fisgón, pero el jefe me pagaba muy bien por ello e incluso mantenía a mi niña en una de los mejores colegios de la ciudad, solo para mantenerme trabajando para él. Y la verdad nunca me queje.

—En fin como les iba diciendo las estipulaciones del señor Grey. Señor Carrick mañana lunes usted debe presentarse a Grey's House y hablar con los abogados de la firma para tomar posesión de la presidencia. Hay otras consideraciones referente a la doctora Grace y a sus hermanos, cada uno de ellos será cubierto financieramente por la compañía, de la señorita Mia por ser aún muy joven, recibirá el dinero mediante un fondo fiduciario manejado por usted, al igual que con la señorita Steele.

— ¿Quieres decir que Anastasia también está cubierta por un fondo fiduciario a su nombre? Me dice incrédulo.

— Así es señor Grey, tiene los mismos beneficios y estatutos que la señorita Mia, con excepción de dos cosas, la primera la hizo la mañana antes del accidente.

— ¿Qué es Taylor?

— Una casa que el señor compro el viernes, en: 9TH AVE. NW, la compro para la señorita Steele, aunque no le dio tiempo de ponerla a su nombre quedo estipulado que era de ella.

Se quedan sorprendidos ante lo que creo que piensan es el desprendimiento del señor Grey hacia su novia.

— Tú dijiste dos cosas Taylor… ¿Cuál es la otra?

— Es SIP señor, el señor Christian compro la editorial donde trabaja la señorita Steele, quería que aprendiera lo suficiente del negocio para entregársela a su debido tiempo, eso ahora quedara bajo sus manos señor.

— ¡Cada vez entiendo menos lo que pasaba por la cabeza de mi hijo! —Me dice el señor Carrick halándose los pelos con las manos.

—Señor iba a proponerle matrimonio, el sábado tenía que retirar el anillo que había encargado.

El señor Carrick solo cierra los ojos y suspira.

—Creo que nos has dado mucho que procesar esta noche, mañana creo que nos espera otro día de infierno, debo decirle a mi mujer que nuestro hijo en realidad está muerto, albergábamos la esperanza de que no fuese Christian. —Y comienza a llorar descontroladamente, Elliot se acerca a calmarlo nuevamente. –Mañana tenemos que hacer los arreglos, yo debo ir a GEH, Elliot ¿podrías encargarte de los arreglos del funeral?

—Claro papá. —Dice un Elliot a punto de llorar, pero trata de mantener la calma.

—Una última cosa Señor, ya que el señor Christian falleció, no le veo caso que ni Gail ni yo permanezcamos en Escala. Estoy hablando por ambos cuando digo esto, desocuparemos el apartamento en tres días.

— ¿Estas renunciando, Taylor? —Pregunta el señor Grey

—No señor, mi jefe, al que prometí proteger, ha fallecido y yo no pude hacer nada para impedirlo. —Les Digo con pesar. —No creo justo que siga disfrutando de los beneficios que me daba por mis servicios, y Gail es de mi misma opinión. Nos iremos tan pronto como nos sea posible.

— ¡Entonces no se van!, permanecerán en el Escala. Por lo menos hasta que yo lo decida, ¡Ahora trabajan para mí! —Dice el señor Carrick con voz autoritaria.

— ¡Pero señor en realidad no le veo sentido de que ni Gail ni yo permanezcamos allí!

—Yo, quiero que sigas trabajando en GEH como jefe de seguridad Taylor, en cuanto a Gail, puede seguir en su puesto en El Escala, incluso si lo desea, pronto Gretchen terminara sus estudios y deberá devolverse a Alemania. ¡Gail podría trabajar en esta casa si quisiera!, pero ya veremos eso, por lo pronto, no se muevan del escala. La prensa estará como loca queriendo saber de la vida de mi hijo, y no me sorprenderían que se colaran más de uno, solo para tratar de averiguar detales sórdidos sobre él incluso robar algo de valor del apartamento. —Me dice el señor Grey —Taylor. Tú y Gail eran demasiado valiosos para mi hijo.

—Si Taylor, no te culpes de lo sucedido, ¡Estoy seguro de que Christian no lo haría! — Me dice Elliot.

—Muy bien señores, Gracias por la confianza.

—No lo agradezcas Taylor, tú y Gail se lo han ganado.

—Mañana estaré en GEH a primera hora con las estipulaciones realizadas por el señor Christian. —Les digo.

—La señora Bailey estará siendo dada de alta del hospital pasado mañana, aunque aún no se sabe qué tiempo deberá tener de reposo médico. Estoy seguro que en lo que regrese todo le será mucho más fácil a usted, sr Grey.

—Muy bien, así quedamos nos veremos mañana Taylor.

Me marcho de la mansión sintiendo mucho desasosiego, acabo de darle a esta familia la noticia más horrible de su vida y a su ver omití todos los detalles que de seguro el jefe jamás querría que se supieran de él, y si de mi dependen nadie nunca se enterará, Gail y yo se lo debemos al jefe, también le debemos el cuidado y protección de su Ana, el cambio tanto, en tan poco tiempo por ella, se le veía realmente feliz, todo lo que él quería era velar por su bienestar, últimamente vivía por ella, era la única esperanza que le quedaba. Sé que sin Ana el señor no sentía otro motivo por qué vivir, pude verlo esa semana en la que ella lo dejó, afortunadamente Flynn hizo que él luchara por ella. Es muy triste que todo esto terminara de esta manera tan desastrosa.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

 **POV Anastasia**

Despierto en el cuarto vacío del hospital. Mi cuerpo es un ente inerte, simplemente flota en el aire como un ser omnipresente, viendo todo a su entorno pero en sí, se encuentra totalmente desligado de la situación.

Las palabras de Ros, suenan en mi cabeza, una y otra vez. ¡Christian murió! … Siento que mi alma se ha ido con él, volví a ser una isla independiente. Una tierra despojada y arruinada por la guerra, donde no vuelve a crecer nada y cuyo porvenir es inhóspito, la misma devastación que sentí cuando le dejé…

¡No!... ¡No es igual! Antes sabía que estaría por allí en cualquier parte, en cualquier rincón de Seattle, dándole órdenes a sus empleados, o tal vez me lo encontraría en las noticias de la televisión, o escuchar que ha realizado alguna fusión o adquisición importante… que había agrandado aún más su enorme imperio… O en las páginas sociales dándole su apoyo a alguna institución benéfica.

Por ahora, ¡Ya siento el dolor del primer momento! Ese que desgarró mi alma por dentro hasta hacerla añicos, tampoco la sensación irreprimible de llorar, ni siquiera tengo ganas de levantarme, abrir los ojos y salir gritando como lo hice hace poco… ¡No siento nada! … ¡estoy vacía!

¡El sol se ha vuelto a poner y no volverá a salir jamás!... ¡Oh Dios Mío! Viviré en una noche perpetua por el resto de mi vida.

Abro los ojos lentamente, luego entra la enfermera Marcia a revisar mis signos vitales.

— ¡Buenos Días, señorita Steele!, veo que el día de hoy está mucho más calmada, el doctor vendrá a verla pronto, su padre está esperando para que el médico de su consentimiento para verla. — Me dice.

— ¿Mi padre está aquí? —Le pregunto a la enfermera, siento que si lo veo acabaré más desolada aun.

—Sí, su padre está aquí, como todo este tiempo desde que tuvieron que hospitalizarla. Ha estado muy preocupado por usted, ayer nos dio un buen susto, cuando escapó de la habitación y luego cuando le dio ese ataque de histeria. ¡Su presión se elevó por los cielos, señorita Steele! Gracias a Dios hoy se la ve mucho mejor.

¡¿Mucho mejor?! Si la enfermera supiera que ante ella solamente está un caparazón seco, totalmente vacío, ¡Mi alma ha abandonado mi cuerpo para irse con él!

-¿Cuando me podre ir de aquí? —le pregunto a la enfermera.

—Aún se encuentra muy delicada, sin embargo el doctor vendrá dentro de poco, por suerte le enviaremos a una habitación esta tarde y podrá verla su padre y amigos.

— Quiero hablar con el doctor. —Le digo —Creo que ya no es necesario que me tengan un segundo más aquí, ¡Quiero que me dejen salir del hospital!

De repente siento más confianza en mí misma, aquella confianza que él me dio, esa que hizo engrandecer mi autoestima. Por ahora es lo único que tengo y que pretendo conservar porque mi amor me lo dió. No dejare que me tengan más tiempo aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

— Señorita Steele, aún no se puede ir de aquí, no es recomendable…

— ¡De ahora en adelante yo decidiré lo que es recomendable para mí o no! —Le digo calmada. —por favor llame al doctor, quiero hablar con él.

En ese momento la enfermera me ve con suspicacia, pero se retira, y en unos veinte minutos regresa con el doctor Brown.

—Señorita Steele, me ha dicho la enfermera que quiere que se le dé el alta, creo que eso no será posible el día de hoy, usted acaba de salir de una crisis que originó una peligrosa subida de tensión, no sería ético que la dejara salir.

— ¡Pero no es totalmente su decisión si no la mía! —Le digo con firmeza y con muchas ganas de ser arrogante. ¡No me importa lo que piense de mí! ¡No me importa nada! —firmare lo que quiera para salir de aquí.

—Señorita Steele por favor, no se agite. —Me dice el doctor Brown.

— Créame doctor, que estoy muy calmada… simplemente quiero salir de aquí, ya no es necesario que me mantengan incomunicada, ya sé que es lo que ha pasado. No necesito más sedantes, ni que me mantenga acá como si estuviese presa. ¡Yo me siento bien! ¡Necesito salir de aquí ahora! —Le digo y mi voz es autoritaria, como la de él, siento que debo aferrarme a lo que he aprendido de Christian para seguir viviendo.

— Muy bien señorita Steele, hablare con mi colega, el doctor Spencer, y le diré cuando podremos darle de alta.

—No doctor, creo que no me he explicado con la suficiente propiedad, yo saldré de este hospital ahora mismo. ¡Deme a firmar el poder de consentimiento si lo desea, pero yo saldré de aquí YA! —Mi voz es autoritaria pero serena. No dejare que estos doctores y enfermeros hagan conmigo lo que se les pegue la gana, soy una adulta y tengo mis derechos.

—Espéreme un momento señorita Steele, regresare en enseguida. —Me dice y se dirige a la enfermera — Marcia, tráigale algo de comer a la señorita Steele por favor, si quiere salir de aquí debo ver por lo menos que se ha alimentado adecuadamente —me dice el doctor. -Por lo pronto, hay alguien aquí quiere verla.

A de ser Ray, no sé cómo reaccionaré ante mi padre, quiero mantener la calma, debo salir de aquí, debo saber si esto es verdad o solamente una horrible pesadilla. El doctor y la enfermera salen de la habitación.

Minutos después se abre la puerta, aun cuando todavía no estoy preparada para enfrentarme a mi padre, pero en su lugar aparece Grace. Esta vestida de negro y tiene un semblante triste y afligido. La veo y solo puedo extenderle mis brazos en un abrazo, uno que calme nuestro dolor, ella ha perdido a su hijo y yo el amor de mi vida. Nos quedamos abrazadas durante un tiempo, sin decirnos nada, no hay palabras para describir lo que ambas sentimos, mis lágrimas comienzan a brotan de mis mejillas, es un llanto catártico, liberador, solo esta mujer puede saber lo que estoy sintiendo.

—Tranquila cariño, ya verás que todo estará bien, a mi hijo no le hubiese gustado verte de esta manera. —Me dice.

Y es verdad. A Christian no le gustaba que llorara, decía que lo hacía sentir desesperado, triste, angustiado por saber que mi tristeza se debía a él.

—Lo se Grace, es que aún no lo creo. Grace, siento que estoy vacía por dentro, jamás podré superar que Christian me haya dejado de esa manera.

—Lo se Ana, el no quiso dejarnos… fue un accidente cariño, debemos tratar de sobreponernos a esto, sé que no es fácil… él era mi pequeño bebé, creo que he tenido más tiempo que tú para procesarlo, aunque no del todo. —Me dice y su voz es apaciguada.

—Me había pedido que me casara con él. —Le digo, ella me mira y se tapa la boca con las manos reprimiendo su llanto.

— ¿y tú que le respondiste?

— Le dije que era muy pronto para aceptarlo, pero ya le había dado mi respuesta en una cajita que le di por su cumpleaños. Le dije que sí Grace, y él nunca lo supo.

— ¡Oh pequeña!... ¡Mi hijo te quería tanto!, se veía el cambio que había dado por ti, por primera vez lo veía risueño y sonriente. Esa una verdadera delicia verlo de esa manera, ¡se veía tan feliz!

Mis lágrimas vuelven a caer incontrolablemente de mis mejillas, ella llora conmigo y vuelve a abrasarme, su abrazo es consolador, puedo sentir la calidez en él, esa calidez que solo puede brindar una madre.

— El doctor Brown me ha dicho que quieres que te dé el alta hoy mismo, nos gustaría que te quedaras por lo menos uno o dos días más, para seguir monitoreando tu presión, estuviste muy mal cuando te enteraste de lo que había ocurrido. —Me dice con dulzura.

—No, Grace. ¡Quiero salir de aquí hoy! ¡Ya me siento bien! No necesito que me mantengan acá alejada de mi entorno. — Le digo.

—Elliot y Mia están preparando todo para su sepelio, ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos Ana? Tienes que prometerme que estarás muy calmada, será pasado mañana.

Algo me dice que si voy, todo esto se convertirá en una realidad inevitable, Christian estará muerto para siempre y yo nunca más podré salir de esta pesadilla. Pero también sé que debo estar con mi amor hasta el último momento, debo despedirme de su cuerpo, aunque mi alma se haya ido con la suya.

—Por supuesto que iré Grace, no lo dejare solo.

—Muy bien cariño, hablare con el doctor Brown para que te dé el alta pero debes prometerme que vendrás periódicamente a hacerte chequeos de tu presión. ¡Te estaré vigilando! el doctor Brown me mantendrá al tanto. Esa es la condición para que tu padre te deje salir de aquí, y aunque eres adulta, no puedes sin su consentimiento.

— De acuerdo Grace, ¿mi padre está afuera?

—Está hablando con Carrick, a cerca de unas disposiciones que hizo Christian. —Me dice

— ¿Qué disposiciones? — Le digo intrigada.

— Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, Carrick quiere hablar contigo con calma, le sugerí que lo hiciera después del sepelio. — Dice eso ultimo con mucho dolor.

— Muy bien Grace, ¿Podrías decirle a mi padre que entre por favor?

—Sí, cariño. Enseguida lo busco.

Unos minutos después entra mi padre a verme, su cara denota cansancio y preocupación pero a la vez un gran alivio.

— Annie mi princesa. ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! —Me dice.

—Hola, papá. —Y en un gesto muy poco propio de él, abre los brazos para abrazarme.

— ¿Annie? —susurra—. ¿Estás bien? —Me abraza fuerte y me da un beso en el pelo. Mientras estoy entre sus brazos me doy cuenta de lo escasos que han sido estos momentos entre nosotros. ¿Por qué? ¿Por eso me gustaba tanto poder tocar a Christian encaramarme a su regazo?

—Si papá estoy bien, ya me siento mejor, mucho mejor que ayer. — Le miento.

—El doctor me ha dicho que quieres salir del hospital el día de hoy, aunque no lo ha recomendado, me ha dicho que te convenza de permanecer unos días más en el hospital, por tu propio bien.

—No papá, quiero irme de aquí, ya me siento mucho mejor, no voy a permitir que ese doctor decida lo que debo o no debo hacer, ya soy una adulta y debo hacerme cargo de mi vida y no será metida en este hospital que lo haga.

— Quiero que pases unos días en casa, en Montesano conmigo. ¡Para descansar!

—No papá ahora no, acabo de emplearme y no quiero perder mi trabajo. Tal vez más adelante, por ahora quiero enfocarme en SIP ¿Y mi mamá y Kate? —Le pregunto a Ray.

—Kate estuvo aquí hasta hace poco, está acompañando a Elliot a hacer algunas diligencias y tu madre… Está en Georgia, al parecer su marido tenia algunos inconvenientes para venir y no quería dejarlo solo. Pero ha llamado todos los días para preguntar por ti, le he dicho que hoy hablarías con ella.

— ¡No estoy segura de querer hablar con ella ahora papá! En estos momentos lo primero que quiero hacer es irme de este hospital y luego ir a ayudar a los Grey con los preparativos del sepelio de Christian.

No puedo evitar que se me vuelvan a salir las lágrimas de mis ojos, y aunque parezca que estoy calmada soy un torbellino de emociones que van de la angustia a la tristeza y de la tristeza al dolor y a la ira.

—Cariño no llores, no me gusta verte de esa manera. —Me dice mi padre abrazándome y besando mi cabeza. —Ya verás que todo se ira acomodando muy lentamente pero volverás a ser la niña risueña que siempre has sido, Mi Annie, mi dulce niña...

Amo a mi padre pero la verdad ya estoy un poco harta de la gente que quiere hacer cosas "por mi bien" en contra de mi voluntad, y aunque a Christian medianamente se lo permitía, era por complacer sus tendencias de control y porque necesitaba sentir que estaba segura para su propia tranquilidad. Pero ya no estoy dispuesta a soportarlo más, siempre he vivido bajo la sombra de otros, primero mi madre, que por mucho que la ame, siempre ha puesto a sus hombres por encima de mí, incluso me permitió irme de su lado para ir a vivir con mi padrastro y que no importunara en su matrimonio. Después Ray que aunque siempre me cuidó y veló por mí como si fuere sangre de su sangre, no puedo dejar de sentirme afligida porque creo que renunció a rehacer su vida con otra mujer por cuidar de mí.

Y luego está Kate, ella es mi mejor amiga, y en realidad la quiero mucho, tengo muchas cosas que agradecerle a ella y a sus padres, gracias a ella pude venir a Seattle, gracias a ella pude conocer al Señor Christian Grey, Gracias a ella pude conocer a mi amor… Pienso que ya no puedo recostarme de la gente como lo he hecho toda mi vida, y aunque he tratado de compensar mi falta de dinero con mi trabajo y labores de la casa, la cocina y el aseo. Ya es hora que vuele por mi propio rumbo. Mi amor en tan poco tiempo y aunque ya no esté me ha dado la fortaleza para hacerlo, sé que me va a costar, pero también sé que lo lograré. ¡Estarás orgulloso de mi Christian! donde quieras que estés...


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

 **PVO Anastasia**

Han pasado dos días desde que me dieron de alta en el hospital, o tal vez debo decir desde que me fui del hospital. El doctor Brown me hizo firmar un acuerdo en el que decía que lo liberaba de responsabilidades por si me llegaba a pasar algo, como si eso pudiera ser de su incumbencia, por supuesto que mi vida era mía, y solo yo me haría cargo de ella.

Llegamos al apartamento que comparto con Kate. Al verlo, se me hace un vacío. Kate, se ha mostrado muy atenta y cariñosa en estos días, ha querido ser mi apoyo moral en estos momentos, y la verdad es que se lo agradezco. Su hermano, Ethan, también está aquí y se ha puesto a la orden en lo que necesite, mi padre solo se quedara hasta hoy después del sepelio de Christian, estoy tratando de mantenerme lo más calmada y serena posible ante la situación, pero la verdad es que ya no soporto que la gente me mire como ¡La pobrecita a la que el novio se le murió! Este apartamento, cada vez se me hace más impersonal, nunca lo hubiese pensado antes de él, pero ahora siento que necesito mi propio espacio, este lugar no es mío, y nunca lo será.

Tengo una licencia médica en el trabajo, el doctor insistió en que debería mantener reposo por lo menos una semana he ir periódicamente a chequeo de mi presión arterial, me recetaron unas pastillas para el control de la presión y antes de salir tuve que prometer asistir a mis consultas y realizarme unos exámenes de sangre que debo recoger para primera cita con el doctor Brown.

Creo que estoy asustada de mi misma… no he vuelto a llorar, ni a gritar, ni nada por el estilo, en lo que llegue al apartamento, simplemente me quede recostada en cama mirando al techo pensando en todo lo que habíamos vivido estas semanas, era como si hubiese vivido una eternidad con él, y pienso que es a lo que debo aferrarme para seguir adelante. No puedo enfrascarme en mi dolor. A Christian no le hubiese hecho gracia que lo hiciera, debo aprender a vivir en el mundo de oscuridad que es el estar sin él.

Mi madre llamó, cuando llegamos al apartamento, me dijo que lo sentía, que me extrañaba mucho, y que quería que fuese a Georgia a visitarla de nuevo y pasar unos días con ella, pero sus palabras me suenan tan vacías… En realidad amo a mi madre pero hay una parte de mí subconsciente que me dice que si de verdad quisiera estar conmigo ella haría lo que hizo Ray, dejarlo todo y venir a verme. Mi padre está aquí brindándome apoyo moral.

Ayer estuve con Elliot y Mia tratando de ayudarles a organizar el sepelio, Elliot me dijo que no era necesario que el sólo se encargaría, Mia preparaba un banquete para las personas que vinieran a presentar sus condolencias, me imagino que es más para mantener la mente ocupada de todo. Decidí ayudarla, siempre me he defendido en la cocina, a Christian le encantaba cuando yo cocinaba, decía que tenía muy buena sazón. Así que decidimos cocinar juntas y así distraernos. Empezamos a hablar de las cosas que nos gustan, aunque ella ha tenido mucho más mundo que yo, puedo ver que nos parecemos en muchas cosas, no es solo que tengamos más o menos la misma edad, a ambas nos gusta cocinar, y también compartimos algunos gustos musicales, nada comparados con los de Christian, él era muy ecléctico en sus gustos. También pude ver que tiene bastante en común con Kate, en relación en su adicción a la moda y a las compras. A mí en particular no me gusta nada de eso, siempre he sido muy práctica en lo que a eso respecta.

Estamos en la cocina de Bellevue, preparando algunos bocadillos, cuando se nos acerca el señor Carrick Grey a la cocina, él me mira intensamente. No puedo dejar de levantar la cabeza y devolverle la mirada.

—Buenas tardes Anastasia. — Me dice, su tono es algo seco, sé que él también la ha pasado mal en estos días. Así que decido obviar su tono de voz. Aunque me doy cuenta de que ha estado tomando.

—Buenas Tardes, señor Grey. —Le respondo casi inmediatamente.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas que aún no me han quedado claro, y que de seguro tú sabes, es en relación a Christian.

¡Dios Mío! ¿Habrá descubierto el estilo de vida de Christian?, espero que no, debo estar preparada para todo, aunque creo que mi cara me traiciona en este momento… ¿Que querrá preguntar? Mia nos ve con mucho sigilo.

—Por favor Anastasia, a mi despacho. Y me señala una habitación que se encuentra al final de la gran sala.

—Un momento, señor Grey. Enseguida le sigo, voy a quitarme esto. —Le digo enseñándole el delantal que llevo puesto, el asiente en y se dirige hacia su despacho, Mia me ve con cara de susto.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Me pregunta, y yo la miro asombrada.

— ¡Nada! que yo sepa. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Pues es solo que si quiere hablar en su despacho con alguno de nosotros, generalmente es por algo que hemos hecho, y esa mirada que le acabo de ver no se la había visto en mucho tiempo… generalmente se la dedicaba a Christian cuando se peleaba en la escuela. ¿Te acuerdas que te conté?

Me he quedado pasmada.

—Pues yo no me he peleado con nadie, que yo sepa, y tampoco he hecho nada malo. —Le digo. — Iré a ver que quiere. — Me saco el delantal y me dirijo al despacho del señor Grey.

—Pasa Anastasia. Me dice Carrick –Siéntate.

Me siento como a una niña a la que han llamado al despacho del director de la escuela por haber faltado a clases o por haber violado alguna regla escolar. Me siento y me dispongo a oír lo que tiene que decirme.

Carrick, toma aire y comienza a decirme

—En estos días me he enterado más de la vida de mi hijo que en todos estos años, desde que lo adoptamos, mi hijo siempre fue muy retraído y tímido. Y sí, tuvo algunas peleas, pero en general siempre se encargó de permanecer invisible a la mirada de nosotros.

¿A dónde querrá llegar con toda esta diatriba? Permanezco callada espero a que continúe.

— Como te iba diciendo, Anastasia. Hay cosas que me gustaría que me aclararas sobre la vida de mi hijo

— ¿Cómo cuales, señor Grey?

— Carrick, por favor. —Me dice –Taylor me ha informado que había una mujer que te asechaba, ¿Eso es cierto? — ¡Oh por Dios! Taylor tiene una boca muy grande, ¿Qué es lo que le habrá dicho sobre Leila?

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Taylor exactamente, señor Grey? —Aunque me acaba de decir que lo tutee siento que este no es el momento para eso, esto puede volverse una situación muy tensa.

—Taylor me ha dicho que esa mujer te asechaba por que eras tú y no ella quien era la novia de mi hijo. ¿Eso verdad eso, Anastasia?

— Así es, señor Grey... digo Carrick. —Le digo al mirar su rostro. —Se coló en el apartamento que comparto con Kate, ella tenía un arma pero todo eso se resolvió. —En algún momento se iba a enterar, Ethan y Kate también lo saben.

— ¿Puedes decirme porque esa mujer quiso atentar contra ti? ¿Qué era esa mujer de Christian? — Me pregunta.

— ¿Qué es lo que Taylor le dijo al respecto, Carrick?

— ¡Quiero que tú me des tu versión! — Me dice – ¡Quiero que tú me digas lo que estaba pasando en la vida de mi hijo y de la que ninguno de nosotros nos enteramos! —Y puedo notar que trata de no alzar la voz pero le está costando.

Esto no me está gustando, no sé qué le habrá dicho Taylor al respecto sobre la vida Christian, pero yo no voy a traicionar su confianza aun después de muerto, y si depende de mí, me llevare sus sombras conmigo hasta la tumba.

— Señor Grey. —Vuelvo al formalismo. —No sé lo que usted realmente quiere saber. Christian era muy reservado y muy celoso de su privacidad, no sería leal si le contase cosas que él no quería que ninguno de ustedes supiera.

—Taylor me ha dicho que mi hijo tenía relaciones con prostitutas que pasaban el fin de semana en su departamento, y que esa mujer en cuestión era una de ellas. — ¡Me dice al fin! — ¿Estas mujeres se aprovechaban de la fortuna de mi hijo? Dime Anastasia ¿Eras tú una de ellas?

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, el señor Grey me acaba de llamar puta en mi cara, siento que la rabia me invade todo mi cuerpo, y unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar, pero no lo haré.

— Señor Grey, ¿Qué demonios le hace pensar que yo soy una de las putas que usted dice que andaban con Christian? —Le digo levantándome del asiento y alzando la voz. Mi sangre comienza a enervarse y siento un leve pitido en mis oídos.

— El hecho de que mi hijo ha dejado un fondo fiduciario para ti, exactamente igual que el de su hermana, junto con otras cosas. —Me dice el señor Carrick alzando también la voz.

—Créame, señor Grey, que yo nunca quise nada material de su hijo… solo su amor. —Le digo y siento que mis lágrimas van a brotar, pero no, no quiero que me vea llorar, quiero que vea mi rabia, jamás en mi vida me han tratado como el señor Grey lo está haciendo, ni siguiera los latigazos que un día me dio Christian me han dolido tanto como esto.

En ese instante entra Grace al despacho.

— ¡Pero qué está pasando aquí! —Nos dice al señor Grey y a mí.

Ambos nos quedamos callados, y yo trato de mantener a raya mi ira. El señor Carrick me ve y creo que se da cuenta de las estupideces que está diciendo al ver a su mujer.

—Lamento mi comportamiento Anastasia, en realidad no quise decir todas esas cosas que dije. —Me dice.

— ¿Qué le dijiste, Carrick Grey?... No es preciso que conteste, se podían escuchar sus gritos por toda la casa. ¿Qué diablos te está pasando, Carrick? Mírala como esta. Esta niña acaba de salir del hospital, ¿Qué quieres que tenga una recaída? — Le dice Grace molesta.

— ¡No hace falta que me defienda Grace! —Le hablo también de manera formal, — Como le acabo de decir al señor Grey. ¡No deseo nada de lo que su hijo me haya querido dejar!

— Pero fueron disposiciones de Christian y se tendrán que cumplir. —Me dice Grace mirando a Carrick.

— Es cierto. —Dice el señor Grey un poco más calmado. — ¡Tendrás ese fondo fiduciario que mi hijo dejo para ti! Yo seré tu albacea. ¡Podrás disponer de una mensualidad en cuanto los papeles estén listos y firmados!

Mi sangre se enerva aún más, no puedo controlar mi rabia y mi frustración, sé que es el padre de Christian pero en este momento es el hombre que me ha llamado puta en mi cara.

—Señor Grey, usted no me está haciendo ningún favor. ¡Ya le dije que no quiero nada! ¡No firmare absolutamente nada!... ¡Por mi señor Grey puede meterse ese dinero por donde le quepa!... ¡Buenas tardes!

Y salgo rápidamente de su despacho, hacia la cocina, tomo mi bolso sin ni siquiera mirar a Mia y me voy a la sala para salir de esa casa. Antes de salir me encuentro a Elliot que viene entrando y a Grace saliendo del despacho. Mia está detrás de ella.

— ¡Anastasia, no te vayas por favor! —Me dice Grace y se la ve afligida, pero dentro de mi rabia no tengo cabida para brindarle algún tipo de consuelo a esta mujer.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —Me pregunta Elliot incrédulo.

Yo trato de calmarme, siento como el zumbido de mis oídos se está incrementando.

—No Grace, ¡No puedo estar en una casa en la que su dueño me cree una puta! —Le digo con acidez. Elliot se nos queda viendo a mí y a su madre.

— Anastasia por favor. ¡Discúlpalo! ha estado tomando desde temprano… no sabe lo que dice.

—Por supuesto que lo sabe Grace. ¡No le ponga escusas!. — Le digo con altanería. — ¿Él quiere saber porque Christian se alejó de esta familia?, pues aquí tiene la respuesta, no quería saber nada más de él, le dio una cachetada cuando surgió y levantó su imperio sin ayuda ni financiera ni mucho menos moral de su padre… ni de ninguno de ustedes. él siempre lo hizo sentir que no tenía cabida en su familia perfecta. ¡Por eso no quiso saber nada más de ustedes! —Le digo alzando la voz para que él pueda escucharme. Y aunque sé que también mis palabras están hiriendo a Grace, Elliot y Mia, no retrocedo ni me amilano, no me voy a dejar pisotear por nadie, antes lo haré yo primero.

Grace, empieza a llorar, tal vez mis palabras no sean de todo ciertas, pero la rabia me consume. Me dirijo hacia la puerta de salida cuando Elliot toma mi brazo deteniéndome

— Espera Anastasia, no te puedes ir así. —Me dice.

—Claro que puedo y lo haré, se perfectamente que ya no soy bienvenida en esta casa, así que no se preocupen en echarme a patadas, yo misma me iré por mi propio pie.

— Anastasia, ¡no seas así! Tal vez mi padre no supo cómo decir las cosas pero hay que hablar sobre esas malditas estipulaciones y sobre el accidente de Christian. —Me dice – ¿Te dijo que fue provocado?

Me quedo en shock.

— No, no lo sabía, ¿Quién querría hacerle daño a Christian?

—Mucha gente, entre ellas una mujer que dice Taylor que ha estado acechándote. —Me dice.

— ¡No ella no!, Christian la llevo a una institución mental recomendada por el doctor Flynn.

— Pues, por lo que Taylor nos dijo, Christian tenia a muchos enemigos, ya sean rivales en sus negocios o que simplemente envidiaban el éxito de mi hermano.

— ¡Yo nunca me he metido en los negocios de Christian! Ros sabe más de eso que yo, el simplemente me contaba cosas de ellos.

— ¿Qué hay de tu jefe en SIP?, Taylor me dijo que intento abusar de ti. — Dice Elliot.

—Sí, pero Taylor y Christian le dieron su merecido, lo sacaron a patadas de las oficinas de SIP y pues no sé qué habrá pasado con él. — respondo. Siento que mi ira se está apaciguando poco a poco aunque siento mi corazón acelerarse, ¡Alguien fue el causante de la muerte de Christian! He comenzado a marearme.

— Anastasia, ¿te encuentras bien? — Me pregunta Elliot.

— ¡Perfectamente! —Le miento. –Debo irme, no puedo estar ni un minuto más aquí.

— Pero Anastasia mañana es el sepelio, y tendremos un pequeño velatorio para recibir las condolencias de los amigos y socios de Christian.

— Nos veremos en el cementerio Elliot. ¡Yo no vuelvo a pisar esta casa!, con tu permiso.

Y salgo rápidamente hacia al portón y luego hacia la salida de la propiedad. Mientras camino trato de calmar un poco mis emociones, por alguna razón extraña siento que no debo dejarme llevar por ellas, aunque quiera hacerlo.

Camino, rápidamente sin mirar atrás, sin llorar… ya no vale la pena hacerlo. Camino sin ni siquiera percatarme que me he perdido. No sé a dónde voy. ¡No tengo que demostrarle nada a Carrick Grey ni a ninguno de esa familia! lo único que me importaba era Christian y ya no está… ¡No Anastasia! Me digo. Su cuerpo ya no está, pero su recuerdo y su alma siempre estarán junto a ti por el resto de tu vida.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **POV CARRICK**

—Yo espero que estés feliz por lo que has hecho Carrick Grey. —Dice Grace gritándome y llorando. — ¡Esa niña, ha sufrido tanto como nosotros la perdida de nuestro hijo!... ¡Y lo más bonito que se te ocurre decirle es que es una puta!

Sé que me he equivocado estrepitosamente en elegir mis palabras pero he tomado alcohol, toda la mañana para aplacar un poco este dolor que me está consumiendo. Entra Elliot al despacho junto con Mia, también están molestos.

— ¡Si papá! ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

— ¡Lo lamento de acuerdo! —Estoy furioso, por lo que nos dijo Taylor, por descubrir que no conocía a mi hijo tanto como yo pensaba. —Esa niña como tú la llamas, Grace, pudo haberse aprovechado de lo solitario que se sentía mi hijo y… —No puedo hablar más, y comienzo a llorar desconsoladamente. — ¡Todos tienen razón! ¡Esa chica tiene razón! ¡si hay alguien a quien culpar seria a mí mismo! Hice sentir a mi hijo un marginado en su propia casa, por eso no quiso saber nada de mí, por eso se alejó de esta casa, y no quiso regresar, pasaron años para que él volviera tan siquiera a comer los domingos, pero aun así ya nunca fue igual.

— Papá, ella dijo esas cosas porque estaba molesta, ¡eso no es verdad! —Me dice Elliot tratando de consolarme.

— ¡No! ¡Es cierto!, ella lo dijo con fundamentos, no lo hubiera hecho si Christian no le hubiera contado. —Le digo. —Recuerdo, lo que le dije esa noche, la noche en que salió de esta casa porque me enfade porque había dejado Harvard, lo llame bueno para nada, que si no terminaba la carrera no tendría un futuro… Le dije que se podía olvidar de que lo apoyaría de ninguna manera… ¡Por Dios le dije cosas horribles a mi hijo! —Digo llorando descontroladamente.

—Lo sabemos papá, creo que los vecinos y toda Bellevue se enteraron de lo que le dijiste, de hecho creo que lo pudieron oírlo hasta el otro continente. —Me dice Mia cabizbaja.

—Ana tiene razón, Christian me dio una bofetada al surgir él solo por sus propios medios y sin mi ayuda. Me estaba diciendo que no me necesitaba. ¡Y yo nunca le dije lo orgulloso que me sentía de él! —Tapo mis ojos con mis manos, e intento secarme las lágrimas.

—A mí también me lastimó lo que dijo. —Dice Grace. -Aunque sé que lo dijo porque estaba muy molesta, Carrick ¿Que no se te ocurrió otra explicación por la que Christian quisiera dejar protegida a Ana, más que ella se aprovechó de él?

— ¿Y qué otra explicación puede haber, Grace?

— ¡Carrick!, Christian era un chico que le costaba mostrar cariño, incluso a mí que soy su madre… ¡Creo que me dijo que me quería, solo una vez! … y la mejor manera demostrarlo fue fabricando un hermoso barco y poniéndole mí nombre. Christian le había pedido matrimonio a Ana, ¿sabías eso? Ella no le había contestado aun. Le compro un regalo con la respuesta y se la puso en su caja de cumpleaños. Carrick, nuestro hijo nunca supo que ella le había dado el sí. — Comienza a llorar de nuevo, y Mia la sigue. Elliot me ve con tristeza.

—Acabo de hablar con ella, de explicarle, dice que no volverá a pisar esta casa nunca más. —Dice Elliot

— ¿Y el sepelio de Christian? —Pregunta Mia. — Aquí será el velatorio, ella tiene que venir, prometió ayudarnos y apoyarnos.

—Me dijo que nos veríamos en el cementerio. Ella no vendrá al velatorio. —Dice Elliot. —Pero ese es el peor de los males papá. Por lo que me dijo ella no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que ha pasado con su ex -jefe, ella también puede correr peligro.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —Nos pregunta Grace. No me queda más remedio que explicarle lo que nos ha dicho Taylor acerca de ese hombre llamado Jack Hyde.

— ¡Carrick, eso es grave! ¡Anastasia puede estar corriendo peligro ahora mismo! Elliot ¿Te ofreciste a llevarla? ¿Viste cómo se fue?

—No mamá, me imagino que habrá llamado un taxi o algo. —Nos dice Elliot

—Pues no, ella solo tomo su bolso y salió corriendo de la cocina, sin ni siquiera mirarme. —Nos dice Mia.

—Pues entonces debe estar por Bellevue, es muy difícil conseguir un taxi si no es llamado primero. — Nos dice Grace. —Carrick, si es cierto lo que Taylor, dijo esa niña necesita tanta protección como nosotros, y aun más que se fue echa una furia y acaba de salir del hospital por una descompensación de presión. Debemos ir tras ella.

— Elliot, ¿podrías ir por la chica por favor? si no quiere regresar, por lo menos déjala en su apartamento. —Le digo.

— Salgo ya mismo, tienes razón mamá ahora que lo dices la note algo mareada, pero me dijo que se sentía bien y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

—Yo también voy. —dice Mia — Tú puedes ir por un lado y yo por el otro, Elliot. Así será más rápido ubicarla.

—Buena idea, Mia. Llamare a Kate para que este pendiente de cuando regresa. —Dice Elliot.

—Yo llamare a Taylor, de seguro que sabe cómo ubicar a Anastasia mejor que a nadie, ya antes la tenía vigilada, le diré que lo vuelva a hacer. —Le digo a mi familia.

Mis hijos salen de casa a buscar a Ana y yo llamo a Taylor para informarle la situación. Grace aún se encuentra a mi lado en el despacho me pone sus manos en mis hombros y me da un beso en la mejilla.

—Te Amo, Carrick Grey. Pero deberás disculparte con esa niña, lo antes posible. Por lo que acabo de ver, ella tiene más en común con Christian de lo que imagine, creo que no le será fácil perdonarte.

Suspiro ante el comentario. Si, Christian podría ser muy rencoroso lo pude apreciar en mi propia piel.

—Lo sé, Grace. Tratare de disculparme con Anastasia.

—Tratarás y lo conseguirás. —Me advierte. —Esa chica por lo que vi también ha pasado lo suyo, es una niña tierna pero acabo de ver que también puede ser una fiera si se le hiere, sabe cómo sacar las garras.

 **PVO Taylor**

Acabo de recibir el llamado del señor Carrick Grey, Ana salió de su casa como alma que lleva el diablo por alguna discusión que tuvo con el señor… Me imagino que discusión, de seguro le dijo que era una arribista queriéndose aprovechar de su hijo. Eso es lo que me dio a mí entender cuando hablamos la última vez. Llamo a Sawyer para que se encargue de peinar la zona de Bellevue, yo mismo me dirigía hacia allá para conversar nuevamente con el señor Carrick.

Ayer en la mañana el señor Carrick fue a las instalaciones de Grey's House, para estudiar la situación de la empresa, además de todas las estipulaciones hechas por su hijo. En ellos estaba detallado puntualmente cada cosa que debería de hacerse y como debería manejarse su patrimonio. En eso debería dale la razón al señor Carrick Grey esto no era un plan de emergencia como Christian lo quería llamar si no un puto testamento.

Hable con el Señor Carrick a cerca de la vigilancia que tenía que ponerse en Anastasia, me dijo que tal vez no valdría la pena ya que habló con su padre y este le había dicho que se la llevaría una buena temporada a Montesano. Pero por lo poco que conozco a Ana esos planes no van con ella, y si no fue consultada les ira muy mal.

Estoy en los alrededores de Bellevue, buscando a Ana, pude ver el auto de Elliot, recorriendo cada manzana, así que me dirijo hacia la zona de La Marina, cerca de allí está "El Grace". Tal vez se dirige hacia allá. Mientras doy la vuelta para acercarme a la zona, puedo ver a la señorita Steele, caminando, sin rumbo, se encuentra como en trance, simplemente ella se va a donde la lleven sus pies.

Me acerco a ella para interceptarla.

— ¡Señorita Steele! —Le digo y ella voltea a verme, me acerco para conversar. — ¡Señorita Steele! ¿Qué hace caminando sola por acá? Usted no conoce bien estos lugares, ¡Pudo haberse perdido! —Le digo con mi voz en calma, esa que siempre utilizo para este tipo de situaciones, excepto para gritarle a la bruja de mi exmujer.

—De hecho, Taylor me perdí, no sabía a donde ir. —Me dice y veo que se tambalea, le acaba de dar un mareo.

— Señorita Steele, la llevare al hospital. —Le digo.

— ¡NO!, ¡Al hospital no!, no voy a dejar que me encierren en un cuarto incomunicada de nuevo. —Me dice.

—Pero señorita Steele, se ve que esta mareada. —Ella está más blanca de lo habitual.

— ¡No iré al hospital, Taylor! ¡Estoy bien! —Me dice.

—Entonces permítame que la lleve a casa.

— ¡No!, tampoco quiero ir allá, Taylor. No tengo ganas ni de interrogatorios ni de lastimas en este momento… ¿Podrías dejarme en Seattle? me iré a un pequeño hotel que queda cerca del apartamento de Kate.

— Suba señorita Steele, yo la llevare.

Enseguida la monto en el asiento trasero del Audi SUV y me dirijo a Seattle, puedo ver que ella se va relajando y va quedándose dormida.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para llamar al señor Grey.

—Señor Grey, La señorita Anastasia está conmigo, la llevare a Seattle.

Escucho la voz de fondo de la Doctora pidiéndole que me pregunte como está Ana.

—La Señorita Steele se encuentra algo mareada, pero no ha querido que la llevase al hospital, ni al departamento de la señorita Kavanagh, ahora se ha quedado dormida en la camioneta, me ha pedido que la lleve a un hotel cerca de Pike Place Market. ¡No quiere ver a nadie!

— ¿Qué esa niña está loca?... No voy a dejar que vuelva estar sola por allí, necesito hablar con ella y disculparme por mi comportamiento. —Dice el señor Grey. —Taylor llévala a El Escala, allá podrá estar tranquila sin que la molesten, Gail podrá encargarse de ella, yo iré más tarde esta noche y hablaré con ella.

—Muy bien señor, ¿Quiere que llame al joven Elliot y le diga que tengo a la señorita Steele?, lo vi en su auto, revisando las manzanas de la urbanización.

—Yo lo llamare, Mia también la está buscando. —Dice.

—De acuerdo señor, entonces nos veremos en el Escala. —Y cuelgo la llamada.

Llegamos al garaje del Escala, y la señorita Steele sigue dormida, ya he llamado a Ryan, para que venga a ayudarme a llevar a Ana.

Minutos después estamos arriba, Gail nos está esperando, llevo a Ana cargada en brazos y me dirijo a la habitación del jefe, la deposito en la cama y cierro la puerta de la habitación para que pueda descansar. Gail me espera en la cocina.

— ¿Cómo esta Ana? —Me pregunta Gail.

—Estaba algo mareada cuando la encontré, se ha quedado dormida en el auto, creo que tengo que llamar a la doctora Grace, el señor me dijo que vendría esta noche, quizás si viene con él podría examinarla y saber a ciencia cierta como está.

—Le prepararé algo para la cena. —Me dice ella y enseguida se pone a ello. No puedo creer lo eficiente y servicial que es esta mujer, espero que un día acepte ser mi esposa.

Me dirijo a mi oficina a llamar a la doctora Grace.

—Buenas Tardes, doctora Grace. Habla Taylor. La llamaba para saber si se puede acercar con el señor Grey al Escala, la señorita Anastasia se encontraba mareada y me preocupa que tenga otra descompensación de presión.

-¿La vez agitada, Taylor? —Me pregunta la doctora.

— ¡No doctora! Desde que se durmió en la camioneta no ha despertado, la acosté en la cama para que siguiera descansando.

—Muy bien Taylor. Carrick y yo iremos para allá, no dejes que se mueva del apartamento, y dile a Gail que le dé algo de comer en cuanto despierte.

— Así lo hare doctora, la esperamos. —Y le cuelgo.

Espero que cuando hablen con ella la convenzan de quedarse a vivir aquí. Una de las cosas que concertó el señor Christian era que Ana podría quedarse en el Escala el tiempo que ella quisiese. Eso me facilitaría mi vida, ya que podría vigilarla en todo momento.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

 **POV Anastasia**

Aprecio su aroma muy cerca de mí, creo que estoy despertando de un largo sueño y que he dormido un largo tiempo. Pero… ¿Dónde estoy?... Aun no quiero despertar, siento que él está cerca de mí, huelo su perfume que inunda mis fosas nasales, un aroma delirante, atractivo y sexy. ¡El aroma de mi hombre!

Si abro los ojos, sé que regresaré al mundo de oscuridad en el que he vivido estos días, volveré a sentirme en la desolación y el abandono. No, no quiero despertar. ¡Sé que al abrir los ojos descubriré que él ya no está y me hundiré en la tristeza y la tristeza de no tenerlo! … Pero me prometí a mí misma que debo reponerme a su ausencia, que debo seguir adelante, no solo por mí sino también por él.

Él seguirá vivo en mí, en mis recuerdos, en mi piel mientras yo tenga la suficiente serenidad para sobreponerme a su ausencia. Por alguna razón que no me explico sé que mi amor me necesita, está en mí y me obliga a que yo siga viviendo para que él pueda seguir vivo a mi lado.

Aun en contra de mi misma me obligo a abrir los ojos lentamente, y veo que me encuentro en un ambiente ya familiar para mí. Su habitación, esa en la que solo yo pude entrar para dormir con él, esa que usó para hacerme suya por primera vez, estoy en esta cama en la que me hizo el amor y me poseyó innumerables veces en este corto tiempo que llevamos juntos.

No puedo dejar de sentir nostalgia ante este pensamiento, me levanto lentamente y me dirijo hacia el vestidor, abro una de sus puertas y saco una de sus camisas, la acerco a mi pecho, a mi cara, siento la tela delicada en mi piel, dejo que su esencia penetre por todos mis sentidos inundándome de deseo, de anhelo de él.

Escucho que tocan la puerta de la habitación pero no me importa, continuo acariciando y aspirando el olor de mi hombre, y mientras lo hago mis lágrimas salen en silencio, sin control, siento que es un llanto catártico, sanador. Su aroma me da fuerzas para seguir adelante.

— ¿Anastasia? —Escucho que me dicen en la entrada del vestidor.

Es Grace, ella me ve con condescendencia, se acerca a mí y me abraza fuertemente. Siento su calidez y en cierta forma me reconforta, es el abrazo que me hubiese gustado recibir de mi propia madre. Le devuelvo el abrazo y me echo a llorar en sus brazos.

—Lamento todas las cosas horribles que le dije Grace. —Le digo mientras le abrazo mucho más fuerte. —Es que me sentía muy molesta por lo que el Señor Grey me dijo.

— Lo sé cariño, Carrick lo siente y quiere disculparse contigo. —Me dice —Ven querida, vamos a hablar, pero antes tienes que comer, la señora Jones preparó la cena para ti, luego Carrick Taylor y yo tenemos que hablar contigo.

—¿El señor Grey está aquí?... y a todas estas. ¿Qué hago yo aquí?, le pedí a Taylor que me llevara a un hotel cerca del apartamento.

— ¡Te quedaste dormida en el coche! Taylor te trajo para acá, para que descasaras, nos llamó para decirnos que te había localizado. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, Elliot nos dijo que te habías mareado. —Me dice Grace.

— ¡Estoy bien, Grace! —Le digo de una manera tajante. La última vez que ella me revisó fui a dar al hospital en contra de mi voluntad. Eso no volverá a pasar.

— ¿Me dejas que te revise? ¿Puedo tomar tu presión?

—No, Grace, te dije que estoy bien, y sí, me sentí algo mareada esta tarde pero ya me siento mejor, solo recojo mis cosas y me iré del Escala.

¡De seguro que por eso el señor Grey está aquí!, sabe que Taylor me trajo y vino para echarme del apartamento de su hijo ya que no pudo hacerlo en su casa.

— ¡No es necesario que hagas eso! —Me dice. —Ven, vamos para que comas algo primero y después hablaremos muy seriamente. Carrick nos espera en el despacho de Christian junto con Taylor… Vamos Gail ya tiene todo listo.

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la cocina, como dijo Grace, la señora Jones había preparado la cena, se trataba asado de carne con arroz, vegetales y ensalada, un banquete en realidad, al verlo pude sentir que despierta mi apetito.

—Buenas noches señorita Steele, por favor siéntese, ya le sirvo su cena. —Me dice la Señora Jones muy amablemente.

—Gracias Gail, todo se ve delicioso. —Le digo, me sirve y me dispongo a comer, creo que no había comido así en días, nunca había sentido tanta hambre como ahora. Puedo ver que tanto Gail como Grace me miran. — ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Pasó Algo? —Les digo mientras continúo comiendo.

—Nada, cariño. —Me dice Grace. —Es solo que me nos alegra mucho de que te estés alimentando como se debe.

Christian me decía algo parecido. ¿Qué tiene esta familia con la comida?, yo siempre me he comido bien, poco pero bien, siempre me ha gustado mantenerme delgada, mis padres nunca se quejaron de eso, solo hasta que conocí a Christian y empecé a salir con él, fue que me percaté de eso, el me lo hacía ver y en cierta forma me irritaba. Pero ahora sé que me lo decía porque se preocupaba por mí.

—Solo tengo hambre, Grace. Eso es todo. —Le digo terminando mi último bocado para luego tomar un vaso con agua.

—Y yo me alegro mucho de que así sea. —Me dice Grace con una sonrisa en su cara. —Bien si ya has comido vamos, Taylor y Carrick nos esperan en el despacho.

—Pasa, Anastasia, siéntate por favor. —Me dice el señor Grey.

Está sentado en la silla de Christian en su despacho, yo me siento en un pequeño sillón que se encuentra en una esquina de la habitación, y Grace lo hace junto conmigo, Taylor se encuentra de pie junto al escritorio, parece que acaba de tener una conversación difícil con el señor Grey.

—Me gustaría disculparme por mi comportamiento de esta tarde, sé que no medí mis palabras, debí haberme expresado mejor, nunca debí haberte dicho lo que dije. —Me dice el señor Grey en tono de arrepentimiento.

— ¡Disculpas aceptadas, señor Grey! —Le digo, la verdad es que no estoy como para guardar rencores en estos momentos y mucho menos al padre de mi Amor, pero una cosa es perdonar y otra muy diferente olvidar.

— Entonces ¿me dirás Carrick nuevamente? —Me pregunta. Creo que busca saber si la verdad le he perdonado.

—Preferiría seguir llamándolo señor Grey si no le molesta. — Lo he perdonado en verdad, pero no estoy como para tutearlo en estos momentos.

—Entiendo Anastasia. —Me dice con la cabeza baja, suspira y comienza de nuevo. —la razón por la que estamos aquí es porque debemos hablar, esta vez le he pedido a Taylor y a Grace que nos acompañen, para que yo no vuelva a cometer una estupidez y explicarte mejor lo que está pasando.

— ¡Elliot me dijo que lo del Charlie Tango fue sabotaje! — Le digo.

La verdad quiero que esta conversación termine pronto no sé por qué, pero presiento que no me va a gustar el camino que esto va a tomar.

—Así es, Ana. El helicóptero fue saboteado, por eso Christian tuvo ese accidente. En estos momentos se están revisando las cámaras de seguridad de Boeing donde se encontraba el Charlie Tango. Además estamos investigando al personal que tuvo acceso al aparato. —Me dice el señor Grey, veo a Taylor que asiente.

—El Señor Christian, últimamente había recibido amenazas muy contundentes sobre su persona, eso ya usted lo sabía señorita Steele. —Me dice Taylor. —Lo que no sabía era que esas amenazas se extendían hacia la familia y a usted.

— ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? en ningún momento Christian me dijo nada, a excepción de lo de Leila Taylor pero ese asunto estaba solucionado. Me quedo pensando, tal vez Leila se escapó de la clínica e hizo que sucediera toda esta tragedia, ella puede ser una mujer muy astuta, evadió a Christian, Taylor y todo el equipo de seguridad por semanas, y eso que la tenían en sus propias narices. – ¿No es así Taylor? —Miro intensamente a Taylor y él me contesta.

—Efectivamente señorita Steele, Leila Williams se encuentra en una institución que recomendó el doctor Flynn al otro lado del país, fue trasladada el viernes pasado. Fue lo primero que corroboré.

—Y entonces, ¿Tienes alguna sospecha de quien pudo haber sido? —El mira al señor Carrick y luego ambos dirigen la mirada a mí.

—No a ciencia cierta, lo que sí sabemos es que los demás miembros de la familia corren peligro, una de las amenazas más fuertes involucraban al señor Grey aquí presente y al resto de la familia, por lo cual el señor Carrick ha dado órdenes de tomar medidas y poner escoltas a cada miembro de la familia, hasta averiguar quién ha sido el responsable de la muerte del jefe.

—Pues me parece muy bien que tome medidas para proteger a su familia señor Grey. —Le digo.

—Entonces igualmente te parecerá bien que tú también tengas protección, ya mande a pedir para ti. —Responde el señor Carrick.

Me he quedado en shock.

— ¿Cómo dice señor Grey?

— Creo que nos has oído, la amenaza no eran solo para mí o para Grace y mis hijos, también muchas de ellas iban dirigidas a ti. —Me dice.

— Anastasia necesitamos que tu también estés segura, no nos perdonaríamos que el maniático que le hizo esto a mi hijo también lo hiciera contigo, por favor acepta la seguridad que te estamos proporcionando. —Me dice Grace

— Agradezco la oferta, pero no, se cuidarme sola desde que tengo uso de razón, y no va a ser ahora que me atosiguen con escolta las veinticuatro horas del día. Si se lo permití a Christian era porque no quería que siguiera cargarlo con más stress del que ya tenía y para calmar un poco sus ansias de control. Pero no lo permitiré más. De todas formas, agradezco el ofrecimiento señor Grey.

—Por favor señorita Steele, sea razonable, allá afuera hay un maniático que está buscando la menor excusa para hacerle algún daño a los Grey y a usted, la seguridad solo será hasta que hayamos dado con el maldito psicópata. Después usted podrá hacer su vida normal como siempre la ha hecho. —Me dice Taylor

—No me siento cómoda aceptando cosas de usted señor Grey. No después de lo de esta tarde. —Le digo.

—Pensé que ya me habías perdonado mi estupidez, Anastasia.

—Lo perdone, señor Grey. Pero no lo olvide, y en cierta forma sé que solo me pidió disculpas para complacer a su esposa, y aunque aún así las sentí sinceras, creo que usted si piensa todo eso que dijo de mí.

—Por favor Anastasia, estaba ofuscado, y molesto por muchas cosas, por favor perdóname. Mi hijo, se mantuvo alejado de nosotros por mucho tiempo. — Me dice – Creo que lo que tu dijiste es lo más cerca a la verdad que he escuchado. Me dice tomando su pelo con sus manos. Ese mismo gesto que Christian hacia cuando estaba nervioso o estresado, y ya sé a quién se lo aprendió. Me rio al verlo y todos se quedan impresionados viéndome.

—Christian hacia el mismo gesto que hace usted ahora cuando se sentía estresado. —le digo al señor Grey a modo de explicación.

Él se me queda viendo directamente a mis ojos y me da una media sonrisa, esa que también he visto es la cara de su hijo.

— ¡Y esa sonrisa también se la copio a usted! —Le digo. El y Grace se quedan mirándose mutuamente.

—Vez Cary, tu hijo te amaba, aun con todas esas discusiones. —Le dice Grace a su esposo. –Siempre intento parecerse un poco a ti.

El señor Grey se ve un poco más relajado.

Mañana es el sepelio de mi hijo, Anastasia. Necesitamos que nos acompañes al velatorio y al cementerio. —Me dice el señor Grey

—Estaré en el cementerio Señor Grey, no lo dude.

—También queremos que estés en el velatorio. —Me dice Grace. —Al fin y al cabo tú eras su novia, a ti te corresponde también recibir las condolencias, por favor no nos abandones en este momento. —Me dice en tono de súplica.

—No lo hare. —Le digo –Estaré allí sin falta a primera hora, lo prometo. —Ella me abraza y besa mi frente. –Ahora tú eres todo lo que me queda de mi hijo Anastasia, no te alejes de nosotros.

No sé cómo responder a esa declaración, en mi vida me habían hecho sentir de esta manera, a excepción de Ray y Christian, nunca me había sentido así de querida por alguien, es una sensación amigable.

-Voy a recoger mis cosas y me iré al apartamento de Kate. Mi padre debe estar preocupado. —Les digo.

—No es necesario que te vayas, te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras, ya hablé con Raymond. —Me dice el señor Grey. —Me dijo que no había problema y que entendía que necesitabas estar sola por unos momentos, te verá mañana en el velatorio. Taylor te llevara a casa temprano.

—Yo… agradezco, su ofrecimiento. —Le digo. —Me quedare esta noche acá, mañana después del entierro recogeré mis cosas y me iré.

—Como tú quieras Ana. —Me dice el señor Grey. –Pero quiero que sepas que lo de la seguridad no será negociable, es por tu protección, también hable con tu padre sobre eso y está totalmente de acuerdo conmigo, solo será hasta que atrapemos al responsable de toda esta tragedia.

—De acuerdo Señor Grey, si solo será por un corto tiempo, acepto su ofrecimiento.

Ya no tengo ganas de discutir. No me gusta la idea de tener a la seguridad nuevamente pegada a mí, pero sé que es necesario. Solo espero que atrapen a quien le hizo esto a mi Christian, sea quien sea lo va a tener que pagar.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

 **POV Anastasia**

A diferencia de esta tarde en donde dormí tranquilamente, la noche para mí fue muy agitada. Los recuerdos de este lugar consumen mis sentidos. El que una vez fuese un piso ya grande, frio y sobrio cuando él estaba, ahora se siente aún más gigantesco, perdió la poca calidez y vida que poseía. El piano, ese que aliviaba la tristeza y mitigaba el dolor de sus sombras, ahora se le ve desolado y triste, como si supiera que su dueño nunca más volverá a descargar sus penas en él.

Hoy es el funeral de Christian y aún en contra de todo mi juicio y dignidad, accedí a ir a Bellevue a su velatorio esta mañana, no fui capaz de negarme ante la súplica de Grace, hay algo en esa mujer, que aún no logro descifrar. Tal vez es su apariencia maternal, esa calidez que me dedica cada vez que me ve. Puedo entender perfectamente la veneración que Christian sentía hacia su madre.

Me levanto temprano, y me dispongo a empacar mis cosas, estoy tentada a tomar solo las cosas que traje para acá, dejando el guardarropa y demás cosas que me él regaló, en realidad creo que no las necesito y por una parte pienso que si las tomo, le daría píe a el señor Grey a seguir pensando que soy una oportunista, que solo se quiso aprovecharse de la fortuna de su hijo, eso no lo voy a permitir… Por otro lado fueron cosas que él me dio, y que sé que nunca más me volverá a dar.

Sí, ya sé que son cosas materiales, pero para mí tienen otro significado, como el IPad que me regaló, con la música que habla por él, diciéndome, que lo sentía, que lo perdonara, diciéndome cuanto me amaba. Definitivamente… ¡Me llevare todas mis cosas de este lugar y me importará una mierda lo que piense o deje de pensar el señor Grey!

Cuando empiezo a empacar mis cosas veo la cajita de terciopelo que me dio el sábado pasado, para la gala de Afrontarlo Juntos, son los aretes de la segunda oportunidad, el símbolo de nuestro compromiso para intentarlo de nuevo. Mi cincuenta, ¡siempre tan generoso!, recuerdo cuando tuvimos esa discusión.

"— _ **Yo quiero darte el mundo entero, Anastasia.**_

— _ **Yo solo te quiero a ti, Christian. Lo demás me sobra.**_

— _ **Es parte del trato. Parte de lo que soy."**_

Los recuerdos de invaden de nuevo, una y otra vez, me hace falta sentir su calor en mi piel, fui la única a la que había permitido sentir su cuerpo, poder tocarlo con mis manos, besar cada centímetro de tu piel, su boca… Mi cincuenta no solo me ha dejado todas esas posesiones, pienso, también ha dejado sus sombras conmigo, lo que me recuerda que debo hablar con Taylor.

Debajo de la cama están las otras dos cajitas que preparé para su cumpleaños, el helicóptero de madera… decido que también me lo llevaré conmigo, será un recuerdo de cuanto le gustaba pilotarlo, aunque haya sido su perdición. La otra caja lleva los juguetes sexuales que saqué del cuarto rojo del dolor y sus pantalones de Dominante. Guardo sus pantalones nuevamente en su vestidor, y decido decirle a Taylor que se deshaga del resto, cuando recuerdo… las fotos, ¡Esas fotos tienen que ser destruidas!, no voy a permitir que nada empañe la memoria de Christian ni de la reputación que se había ganado ante la sociedad de Seattle.

Termino de empacar y me dirijo a la cocina por algo de comer, la señora Jones ya tenía listo el desayuno.

— Buenos Días, Señorita Steele. Me dice mientras sirve mi desayuno.

— Buenos días Gail. Llámame Ana por favor. Gracias por el desayuno.

—De nada. Taylor se está alistando para llevarla a la casa de los Grey, deberá bajar en unos minutos.

—Y tú Gail, ¿no iras? —Le pregunto asombrada.

—No lo creo. Taylor irá como su seguridad, yo no creo tener nada que hacer allí. —Me dice cabizbaja.

—Alístate también Gail. Tu iras conmigo, creo que solo Taylor tu y yo conocíamos perfectamente la vida de Christian, ni siguiera su familia lo conoció tanto como nosotros, mereces estar para despedirte de él. —Le digo —Por favor Gail, acompáñame.

—Es cierto Gail. —Entra Taylor a la cocina y le dice a la señora Jones – ¡Tú también debes acompañar al jefe! Creo que la señorita Steele tiene toda la razón, ¡solo nosotros conocíamos al jefe!—Le dice a Gail. — ¿Esta lista señorita Steele? —Me dice, no lleva su habitual traje gris, esta vez lleva un traje negro que denota su estado de ánimo y respeto para con los Grey

—Sí, estoy lista. Le respondo —Mi equipaje está en la sala, por favor, ¿Podríamos dejarlo en el apartamento de Kate antes de ir a Bellevue?

—Señorita Steele, pensé que se quedaría en el Escala, sería mucho más fácil cuidar de usted si se quedase aquí.

—Pero no me pienso quedar, Taylor, este era el lugar de Christian no el mío, si me llevo las cosas que él me regalo es solo por un intento de conservar algo que me lo recuerde siempre, nada más, no deseo nada de todo lo que bien haya querido dejarme, ni mucho menos la protección de la que habló anoche el señor Grey. Si bien acepte fue más que todo por darle algo de agrado a Grace, pero no me va a mandar a vigilar y decir que es por mi seguridad como lo hizo Christian, agradezco que tú quieras ofrecérmelo de buena gana pero yo no lo pienso aceptar.

Taylor me ve anonadado y contrariado

—Señorita Steele… Ana, creo que no entendió todo lo que el sr Grey y yo le dijimos anoche, su vida puede correr peligro, hay alguien que quiere acabar con esa familia y lamentablemente eso también la incluye a usted. No puede estar sin protección. —Trata de explicarme.

—Entendí perfectamente, Taylor. Creo que la supuesta amenaza que se cierne contra mí solo es sobreprotección, el peligro que puedo correr no es más que el de cualquier persona que intente cruzar una calle o simplemente ir de compras, en esta vida estamos propenso a todo. –Eso me lo enseño el doctor Flynn- y no por eso no todos llevan escoltas en sus vidas a cualquier parte a donde van, Taylor. ¡No estoy dispuesta a que quieran manejar mi vida!

—Entonces, ¿Se quedara en su apartamento, señorita Steele?

—Ese no es mi apartamento, es el de Kate. Y sí, por ahora pienso quedarme ahí, hasta que consiga un nuevo lugar. Me han ascendido en mi trabajo temporalmente, tal vez ahora si podré conseguir mi propio espacio.

— ¿A dónde irás, Ana? —Me pregunta Taylor se ve preocupado.

— ¡No te preocupes, Taylor! yo prometo que estaré bien. –Gail por favor ve a vestirte y acompáñame, te estaré esperando. —Le digo a Gail en un intento de cambiar la conversación, me cae bien Taylor pero lo que yo haga con mi vida en estos momentos será asunto mío. Gail se dirige hacia las habitaciones de servicio dejándonos a Taylor y a mí solos.

—Taylor, sé que no tengo derecho de ordenante o de pedirte nada, pero quiero que me hagas un favor. —Le digo de manera apremiante

— ¿De qué se trata Ana? —Me dice intrigado.

—No quiero que el señor Grey o alguien de esa familia descubra todo lo que Christian tiene allá arriba. —Y señalo su cuarto de juegos. —Necesito que desmanteles esa habitación. En algún momento ellos vendrán acá y tendrán curiosidad de explorar el apartamento.

—Esté tranquila, Ana. A partir de hoy se comenzará a quitar todo lo que hay en esa habitación. La pondremos como si fuere una habitación de almacenaje de cosas, ni el señor Grey ni su familia lo sabrá nunca, eso se lo garantizo.

—Gracias, Taylor. Hay algo más, hay unas fotos en el vestidor de su cuarto, necesito que las destruyas, junto con lo que hay en esta caja. Le digo y le acerco la caja que le daría el día de su cumpleaños con los juguetes sexuales.

—Se hará todo como usted lo pide Ana, no quedara nada de BDSM en el apartamento.

—Gracias, Taylor. — Digo nuevamente y en ese momento llega Gail vestida para ir a acompañarnos.

Nos dirigimos a Bellevue, a casa de los Grey, Grace nos espera en la puerta de la casa. Tan solo ayer prometí que nunca más pisaría esta casa y aún estoy recelosa de hacerlo, Grace se acerca a recibirnos, tomas mis manos y me da un abrazo.

—Tú siempre serás bien recibida en esta casa, no solo lo digo por mí, Carrick también lo siente así, es solo que nos ha tocado duro a todos…. —Me dice Grace. Tomando mi mano y adentrándome a la casa. —Taylor, señora Jones, pasen por favor, gracias por venir. —Les dice

Dentro de la casa ya había un conglomerado de personalidades, puedo distinguir al Gobernador de Washington, a algunas personas que ya había visto en la gala de Afrontarlo Juntos, veo a Mia en una esquina de la sala, me acerco a ella y se abalanza a mis brazos.

—Lamento como te trato papá ayer. —Me dice.

—Tranquilízate Mia, creo que todos lidiamos con el dolor de una manera diferente, tu padre y yo ya arreglamos algunas de nuestras diferencias, me pidió disculpas y yo las acepte. Así que asunto arreglado. —Le digo para tranquilizarla.

Ella se ve más serena.

— ¡¿Anastasia?! —Me dice una voz que me parece conocida, cuando volteo es Ros.

—Lamento todo lo que ha pasado en estos días. —Me dice con actitud melancólica. Se ve que en realidad apreciaba a Christian.

— ¡No fue tu culpa Ros! —Se lo digo de todo corazón, pero parte de mi quiere gritar, renegar del mundo, ¡Porque tuvo que ser ella y no mi Christian el que se salvara en ese accidente! siento una gran injusticia en todo esto. Por otro lado sé y estoy consciente que Ros es solo otra víctima más en todo este embrollo y que ella también pudo haber muerto. Me reprendo a mí misma por estos pensamientos tan egoístas.

—Él te amaba, Anastasia. Pude verlo en este corto tiempo, el creía que nadie de la oficina se enteraría pero fue a Portland a buscarte, tenía una cara de tonto que para que te cuento. —Ambas nos reímos. – Paso semanas con la cabeza en otro lado, lo único que me dijo fue que intentaba hacer una fusión. —Y volvemos a reír.

Mia que estaba cerca de nosotras escuchándolo todo también emboza una sonrisa.

—Sí, eso de tener la cabeza en otro lugar era muy raro en él, siempre fue muy serio y controlador. —Nos dice Mia —Aunque conmigo se mostraba mucho más abierto que con otros, conmigo no iban sus chorradas de control.

—Lo sé Mia, él me dijo que tú eras un bebé perfecto cuando te vio por primera vez. Él te quería mucho… eras su hermanita. —Le digo tratando de apaciguarla.

En realidad no entiendo por qué la gente hace este tipo de ceremonias estúpidas, es más que todo para poner más el dedo en la llaga y hacerlo sangrar hasta que ya no quede nada de ti. Es desgastante, doloroso. Tal vez en teoría sea para tranquilizar un poco a los dolientes, pero en realidad el efecto es todo lo contrario. Puedo ver a Elliot, llegando con Kate, Ethan y mi papá. Me disculpo con Mia y Ros y salgo a buscar a mi padre, en estos momentos siento que necesito de su abrazo.

—Hola, mi niña hermosa. —Me dice mi padre envolviéndome en sus brazos.

—Creo que te he echado de menos, papá. Lamento no haberte avisado que no me quedaría en el apartamento.

—No te preocupes, cariño. El señor Grey me llamo y me explico todo, también sé que tuviste una charla con él acerca de tu seguridad, cariño ¡dime que aceptaras!

—No papá, creo que solo son exageraciones del señor Grey y de Taylor, no quiero guardaespaldas que se metan en mi vida las veinticuatro horas. —Le digo —Además papá, yo no soy nada de esta familia, no tengo porque aceptar nada de ellos. Ninguno de ellos deberá preocuparse por a partir de hoy.

—Pero yo sí. —Me dice mi padre –Annie, necesito saber que estas bien, el señor Carrick se ofreció a ver eso por mí, y yo acepté de buena gana, no quiero que tu madre y yo seamos quienes estemos en el lugar que ahora se encuentran los Grey.

— ¡Y no lo estarás papá! Yo no soy una persona importante como lo era Christian ni me manejo en este círculo. Papá, ya soy mayor de edad y tú me has enseñado a defenderme ante la vida, por favor confía un poquito en mí, en que todo irá bien. —Le digo a mi padre y al mismo tiempo me doy valor a mí misma, creyendo fervientemente en mis propias palabras. Siento una fuerza que no creía que tenía, algo que me pide seguir adelante, creo que es él, su recuerdo, el que no me dejara nunca y sé que tengo que aferrarme a él.

Kate se acerca a mí, y me abraza.

—Estoy aquí para ti Ana. —Me dice, y sé que es así, pero por ahora siento mi propia fortaleza que emana de mi cuerpo, agradezco todo lo que Kate ha hecho por mí. Creo que es la mejor amiga que jamás podría encontrar.

—Ana. —Me dice una voz de hombre, cuando volteo es el señor Trevelyan que se encuentra junto a su esposa. Se los ve bastante decaídos, creo que el golpe no solo fue duro para Grace o Carrick, sé por Mia que Christian adoraba a sus abuelos, más que todo al señor Trevelyan.

—Señor Trevelyan, lamento las circunstancias en que volvemos a vernos. —Le digo.

—Theodore, Ana. —Me dice –Mi nombre es Theodore o Theo como me dice la familia. Ella es Adele.

Adele se acerca a mí y me observa con detenimiento, es una señora mayor de unos setenta años, en ese momento se me queda mirando apesadumbrada. Ella mira mis ojos, y acaricia mi mejilla, siento como si estuviera viendo una rareza que jamás ha visto. De pronto voltea a ver a su marido y vuelve a mirarme, esta vez su cara es de sorpresa y gusto.

— ¡Ana, querida! ¡Ahora me siento mucho más tranquila! estoy muy feliz por ti. Solo lamento que mi nieto no esté aquí para verlo. Pero él no se ha ido del todo ¿No es así?, tu llevas una parte de él en ti y será una alegría para todos nosotros. —Se acerca más a mí, me abraza y me da un beso, veo que está llorando, pero sus lágrimas no son sólo de tristeza si no jubilo. Luego abraza a su esposo y se va hacia donde se encuentra Grace.

Su actitud me incomoda un poco, pero sé que tal vez solo sea su edad y el dolor que hemos pasado todos estos días, sus palabras en cierta forma me confunden. Me dirijo a la cocina para ayudar a Mia con el buffet. Sigo pensando en las palabras de Adele, ella tiene razón, esa fortaleza que siento ahora se debe a él. Christian siempre vivirá en mí. Como dice Richard Bach.

" _ **Las almas que se aman, no tiene olvido.**_

 _ **No tienen ausencia, no tienen adiós"**_


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

 **PVO Anastasia**

No veo la hora de que termine este suplicio, estoy en la cocina acomodando las bandejas de bocadillos que Mia y yo hicimos ayer para este circo. Estoy más que segura de que Christian hubiera detestado este show mediático, mucha de esta gente solo está aquí por algún interés propio o de su compañía, otros están para vanagloriase del dolor que los Grey están pasando… nunca en mi vida me vi tan envuelta en este mundo de envidia e hipocresía. Este puede ser un mundo frio y vil, me refiero a "la gente con clase", solo les importa las apariencias y el que dirán.

Me dirijo a la sala con una bandeja de comida cuando escucho en el saloncito una conversación, se trataba de Grace hablando con… ¿Elena Lincoln?

De solo verla y oír su voz se me revuelve el estómago, esta mujer que dice ser amiga de Grace, violo a su pequeño de tan solo 15 años ¡¿Y todavía tiene el descaro de presentarse aquí para dar sus condolencias?!... de todas las personas que están aquí la señora Lincoln se gana el premio de la más hipócrita y detestable.

— Grace, en serio, lo lamento tanto, ¿Por qué no respondías mis llamadas?

— Lo siento Elena, no he estado de humor para hablar con nadie.

—Lo sé, querida. Espero que pronto estés mejor, Christian era muy especial para mí, desde que lo mandaste a casa a trabajar en la recolección de escombros, ¿Recuerdas? —Le dice a Grace.

¡PERRA!... me gustaría gritarle ahora mismo, arrancarle su hermosa cabellera platinada, y mandarla al mismísimo infierno.

—Sí, lo recuerdo Elena, fuiste un gran apoyo para nosotros ese verano, siempre te lo agradeceré. —Le dice Grace.

—No te preocupes, querida. Pude ver a la chica que salía con Christian por aquí.

—Sí, ella era su novia Elena, está aquí acompañando a la familia. Me siento agradecida de que Christian la conoció, pensé que nunca podría conocer el amor. Tu sabes Elena que él no se dejaba tocar, cualquier contacto con cualquier persona incluso hasta conmigo significaba una tortura para él. En cambio con ella no fue así. —Le dice Grace y agradezco sus palabras, pero de alguna manera me voy a desquitar de la zorra de Elena.

—Grace, ¿No has pensado que esa chica sólo está aquí para sacar algún provecho de ustedes?, Christian ya no está, y yo no creo en verdad que en tan poco tiempo pudo hacer lazos afectivos sólidos, con ustedes y mucho menos con Christian. Grace, tu y yo sabemos cómo era tu hijo. ¿No crees que esa chica quiera algo más de ustedes, ahora que no se lo puede sacar a Christian? De seguro que era inexperto en materia de relaciones.

Pero que hipócrita es esta mujer, la soporto cada vez menos, no entiendo como Christian la consideraba su amiga.

—No lo creo Elena. —Le dice Grace. —En este corto tiempo como tú lo llamas he aprendido a conocer a Ana, ella es una chica muy dulce, y sí, creo que logro el milagro que tanto Carrick como yo esperábamos en nuestro hijo. Él se mostraba más suelto y espontaneo con ella. ¿No lo viste en la gala de beneficencia? Era otro chico… Mis padres, Mia, Carrick y yo estábamos tan felices por él.

—Por eso digo Grace, Christian era un hombre de negocios, muy exitoso para la edad que tenía, él era un excelente partido para cualquiera, y debido a su inexperiencia esa chica pudo haberse aprovechado de él. Ten cuidado con ella Grace. —Le advierte.

¡Pero que se ha creído esta puta de mierda!. Me acerco a la sala como si no hubiese escuchado la conversación y me dirijo a Grace.

—Grace, creo que la señora Trevelyan la estaba buscando, la noté algo rara cuando la vi.

—Gracias Ana, iré a buscar mi madre. Con tu permiso Elena.

La señora Lincoln asiente y enseguida Grace desaparece del pequeño salón dejándonos a la señora Robinson y a mí a solas. Me le quede mirando muy despectivamente para luego irme y dejarla sola.

— ¿Tan rápido te marchas Anastasia? —Me dice con su voz desdeñosa.

— Se equivoca señora Lincoln, simplemente me voy a acompañar a Mia, aquí con usted no tengo nada que hacer. —Le digo con la misma voz displicente que ella usa conmigo.

— ¡Pretendas lo que pretendas, déjame decirte que no te saldrás con la tuya! Tú no perteneces a este lugar, no eres más que una arribista, que trata de engatusar a los miembros de esta familia para su beneficio.

Me echo a reír con ganas en su cara.

— ¡Cada ladrón juzga por su condición! ¿No es cierto señora Robinson? Su rostro se muestra libido.

—Te atreves a reírte de mí en mi cara. —Me dice enojada.

— ¿Ya le dijo a su amiga que usted violó a su hijo cuando tenía 15 años?... —LE digo y disfruto cuando su cara se pone como la tiza. —Usted no es más que una maldita pedófila. —Le digo y mi sangre se empieza a enervar. —Si de mí dependiera le arrojaría al séptimo círculo del infierno y me marcharía tranquilamente.

— Como te atreves niña... todos dicen que tú obraste milagros en Christian, pero ambas sabemos que no es así… Tú jamás pudiste satisfacer sus necesidades en lo más mínimo, nunca hubieses podido hacerlo feliz. Si en algún momento pensaste eso déjame decirte que te equivocaste completamente niñita.

—Lo que yo piense o deje de pensar no es asunto de una vieja pederasta como usted, Elena. ¡Y no se preocupe! no saldré a decírselo a Grace… por ahora. Siga molestando y la posición ante la sociedad de la que tanto presume y ama le dará la espalda en un santiamén. Ahora si me disculpa espero no volverla a ver.

Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo como alma que lleva el diablo a la cocina, necesito tratar de calmarme, pero veo que había dejado la bandeja que llevaba en una pequeña mesita y la tomo. En eso veo a Elliot me intercepta, me quita la bandeja de la mano y se la da a Gretchen que iba pasando.

—No es necesario que tú lo hagas. —Me dice.

—Solo quiero ayudar. —Le digo tratando de calmar mi ira por la discusión de la vieja bruja pederasta.

—Lo se Ana, pero podrías ayudar de otra forma, ¿Puedes venir al despacho de mi padre?

De repente me acuerdo de todo lo que paso el día de ayer en ese lugar. Mia me había dicho que eso no es buena señal, y con lo que pasó ayer sé que eso es verdad.

— ¿Y que se supone que fue lo que hice? —Le pregunto con suspicacia, el solo se echa a reír.

— Por Dios Ana, no es nada malo, solo queremos hablar contigo. — Me dice.

— ¿Queremos? ¿Quiénes?, ¡la última vez que me hicieron entrar a ese despacho no fue nada bien, y Mia me lo había advertido!

—Pues mi padre, tu padre, Taylor y yo. —Me dice. –Mia y sus cosas, no le tomes atención, te prometo que no es para nada malo.

Lo que me temía, ya se de lo que quieren hablar, o de lo que quieren obligarme a hacer, pero me voy a hacer la tonta por los momentos.

—No tengo nada que hablar con ninguno, al menos no por ahora, no creo que sea ni el momento, ni el lugar. —Le digo.

—Pero Ana, si es muy importante que hablemos contigo, si te sientes mejor, podemos llamar a mi madre y que se nos una.

¿Para tener más fuerzas para obligarme a que acepte la seguridad? ¡No, gracias!

— ¿Y de que exactamente me quieren hablar? —Le pregunto para ganar tiempo.

—Creo que ya lo sabes, estamos preocupados de que no quieras aceptar tener alguien de seguridad a tu lado mientras encontramos al que ocasionó el accidente de Christian.

Lo sabía, sabía que van a querer obligarme a hacer lo que no quiero.

—Pues no veo como ninguno de ustedes cuatro me persuadirá de lo contrario, ya hable con mi padre al respecto, soy una mujer adulta y dueña de mi vida. No quiero a nadie vigilando cada paso que doy, me parece muy estúpido, y antes que repliques. —Le digo viendo que va a abrir la boca. –A Christian se lo acepte porque quería disminuir la carga de stress que llevaba y para calmar sus ansias de control, pero ninguno de ustedes es Christian Grey, y yo no soy la misma Anastasia con la que todos hacen lo que deseen con ella.

Elliot me ve con aprensión y suspira.

—Por favor Anastasia, recapacita, en algún lugar hay alguien queriéndonos hacer daño a todos, y eso te incluye a ti, ¿Crees que a mí me gusta tener a alguien a cualquier lugar que voy?, ¿O que a Mia le encanta que se le pegue un escolta mientras esta de compras o con sus amigas?

—No la verdad que no, pero es una situación muy diferente, Elliot. tú y Mia son Grey, yo no. yo soy la simple hija de un carpintero de Montesano, que se enamoró del hombre más rico de Seattle, Christian murió, yo no tengo nexos que me unan a él de ninguna forma, no soy una amenaza para nadie y sinceramente, no creo que nadie vaya detrás de mí. Mi padre no tiene nada que ofrecer, si intentaran secuestrarme o hacerme daño. Todos estamos propenso a todo en esta vida. Así que mi respuesta, Elliot sigue siendo "NO".

— ¡Si hay un nexo y algo por lo que podrían acecharte! —Me dice en tono muy firme. Estoy intrigada.

— ¿Y que podría ser eso, Elliot? —Él vacila su respuesta pero luego me dice.

— Christian te dejo un fidecomiso, o fondo fiduciario como lo quieras llamar, además puso a tu nombre una casa que se encuentra cerca de Sound.

¡La casa que me enseñó!, ¡La del hermoso prado! ¡Esa casa en la que empezaríamos a hacer nuestra vida juntos! ¡Como marido y mujer!

—El no pudo haber comprado la casa, apenas la vimos el jueves en la noche, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, Elliot, y mucho menos ponerla a mi nombre. —Le digo incrédula

—Pues ya vez que si lo hizo, se firmaron los papeles el viernes por la mañana y antes del mediodía la propiedad ya estaba a tu nombre.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —Le pregunto con recelo.

—Taylor nos lo dijo.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo. —Le digo. –Christian, solo dejó esa propiedad a mi nombre porque parte de él sabía que nos íbamos a casar o a vivir juntos, Elliot. ¡Yo no quiero nada de lo que él me haya dejado! puedes decirle a tu padre que prepare los papeles de traspaso de esa propiedad a su nombre.

—No le diré nada, la propiedad es tuya, así como el fondo fiduciario que te dejo, sé que le dijiste a mi padre lo que podía hacer con él, pero resulta que fue la última voluntad de mi hermano y todos incluyéndote, la vamos a respetar, Anastasia. —Me dice con voz determinante. —Si de mi depende que se cumpla su voluntad pues así será.

Siento que la sangre se me vuelve a agitar, porque demonios quieren obligarme a aceptar cosas que no quiero, esa casa significaba mi vida junto a Christian, ahora que ya no está, no necesito tener esa enorme casa, ni su dinero, ni nada. Solo tomé lo que él mismo me regalo para tener un recuerdo de él. Pero el dinero y esa propiedad no la pienso aceptar.

—Elliot Grey, ¡tú y tu padre se pueden ir a la mismísima mierda! —Le digo alzando la voz. —Yo no necesito su dinero para seguir adelante con mi vida, es tanto como darle la razón a tu padre y a toda esta gente hipócrita que vive de las apariencias y que piensa que soy una puta arribista, que solo se aprovechó del hombre más rico de Seattle para escalar alguna posición en la vida.

Estoy enojada. ¡Muy enojada! mi ira se incrementa a cada segundo. Elliot me ve con cara de pánico, siento que mis rodillas me tiemblan, trato de calmarme pero no puedo. Veo a Grace que se acerca a nosotros, pero mis sentidos se van desvaneciendo, trato de estar consiente pero no puedo, Elliot me sostiene antes de caer y no siento nada más de mí.


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

 **POV Grace**

Aun no puedo creer las palabras de Elena…. ¿Cómo se atreve ella a juzgar a nadie? Aunque ella lo disimule, muchos sabemos que ella se casó con Lincoln para escalar posición social, cosa que le recrimina a Anastasia. Sé que ella engaño a su marido años atrás con un hombre mucho menor que ella, los chismes decían que podría ser su hijo, y por eso su esposo solicito el divorcio. Sé que Ana no es como Elena, ella se ve una chica dulce., he aprendido a quererla en muy poco tiempo. ¡No creo lo que me dijo Elena! … cada vez que la veo de alguna manera siento que mi hijo sigue entre nosotros.

Escucho unos gritos que provienen desde la estancia cerca de la cocina, escucho a Ana y Elliot discutir.

— ¿Qué está pasando con ustedes dos? —Le pregunto. — ¡Anastasia!… —Veo que se desmaya, salgo corriendo a auxiliarla, Elliot ya la tomó en brazos. Cuando la toco noto lo fría que está. — ¡Dios mío, Elliot! puede que sea otra vez su presión.

— ¿Qué hacemos mamá? ¿La llevamos al hospital? —Me pregunta Elliot.

— Por ahora llévala a la habitación de tu hermano, es la más alejada de la casa, y espérame allá… Llévala por detrás, que la gente no la vea y empecen a hacer preguntas absurdas.

Elliot hace lo que le digo, y sube a Anastasia al tercer piso.

Me dirijo a la cocina por el botiquín y saco el alcohol, cuando me dirijo a buscar mi maletín, entran Mia y Mi madre.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso, mamá? —Me pregunta Mia.

— Ana se ha desmayado, voy a hacer que recobre la conciencia, ¿Puedes ayudarme y buscar mi maletín Mia?, le diré a tu padre y a Ray lo que ha pasado, Elliot la llevo a la habitación de Christian, te espero allá.

— ¡Enseguida, Mamá! —Me dice y sale corriendo.

—Yo te acompaño cariño, vi que los hombres se encuentran en el estudio, Theo fue a ver por qué tanto secreteo.

De inmediato voy a buscar a Ray, cuando entro en el despacho veo una discusión bastante acalorada entre Carrick, Taylor, Ray y mi padre, al parecer a mi marido se le ha dado la idea de poner una escolta sobre Ana, le guste o no, y Taylor es de la misma opinión, pero al padre de Ana no le gusta mucho la idea.

— Disculpen la intromisión. —Les digo entrando en el despacho. —Ray, Ana se ha desmayado, está en una de las habitaciones, voy a examinarla, pero tú debes decidir que vamos a hacer con ella, creo que es la presión otra vez.

Los presentes me miran con cara de susto, puedo ver a Ray muy preocupado por su hija.

— ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarle, doctora Grace? –Me dice sin vacilar. –Lo que usted me aconseje que haga lo haré.

—En realidad por ahora no es necesario más que reposo. Tuvo un altercado con Elliot que me imagino que tiene algo que ver con lo que aquí se estaba discutiendo. —Les digo lanzo una mirada molesta a mi marido. — Está en la habitación de Christian, después que la examine les daré más detalles.

Salgo del despacho y me dirijo al tercer piso, veo que mi madre me sigue.

— Mamá, no es necesario que te quedes conmigo, puedo hacer esto, por favor espera abajo.

— ¿Sabes lo que está pasando no es así Gracie? —Me pregunta con un tono de júbilo, creo que mi madre está perdiendo la perspectiva en este momento.

— ¿A qué te refieres mamá? —Le pregunto intrigada.

— ¡Esa chica lleva a mi bisnieto consigo, Gracie! Me dice y su tono es determinante, ella ni siguiera lo pone en duda.

— ¡Mamá! Estuvo en el hospital hace poco por una descompensación de presión, por eso se desmayó, además es muy improbable que este embarazada, ella y Christian se estaban cuidando, y si lo estuviera, habría salido en los análisis que se hizo cuando estuvo en el hospital. — Le digo tratando de razonar con mi madre.

— ¿Y tú vistes los resultados, Gracie? Eres doctora tu mejor que nadie sabe que ningún anticonceptivo es cien por ciento seguro. —Me dice mi madre, Yo me quedo atónita. Ella tiene razón no he podido ver sus resultados, aunque me comprometí a estar al pendiente de la salud de Ana. Pero la verdad es que no he tenido cabeza para eso, no he podido ir a mi consultorio y a las guardias del trabajo y mucho menos tener una conversación con el doctor Brown y Spencer acerca del estado de salud de Ana. — ¡Grace Trevelyan!, ¡Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo!, esa chica está embarazada, no tengo la menor duda, sabes que no me equivoco, lo vi en sus ojos al igual que con tus primas cuando ellas se embarazaron. La misma mirada que siempre quise que tu tuvieras, a pesar de que me diste tres hermosos nietos.

— Madre, no estamos seguras hasta no hacerle una prueba, en estos momentos ella se encuentra muy alterada no creo que por ahora sea el momento de preguntárselo sin alterarla más. —Le digo tomándola de las manos – Ven vamos a ver como esta esa niña, y le sonrió.

En cierta forma espero que mi madre tenga razón, aunque yo lo crea imposible, y también está el tema de la presión de Ana, eso no es para nada bueno, y si en realidad está embarazada debo velar por el que esté tranquila, y si para eso tengo que cantarle cuatro cosas a mi amado esposo, y halarle las orejas a mi hijo mayor ¡Lo voy a hacer!

—Mamá, mantengamos el asunto de Ana entre nosotras, hasta tanto no confirme la noticia, si está embarazada, creo que va a necesitar reposo absoluto, pero esta niña no es tan dócil como aparenta, Me recuerda mucho a Christian, creo que por eso se acoplaron al instante. —Le digo a mi madre.

—Está bien, Gracie. Confirma lo que desees, ¡yo sé que sí! —Me dice muy segura de sus palabras. —Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, si es como Christian, hay que tener manos de seda con ella. —Me dice pensativa — Por Dios que mi nieto sí que fue un quebradero de cabeza ese verano cuando escapó de casa, todos estábamos muy asustados cuando ingreso al hospital… Creo que fue de las pocas veces que he visto llorar a tu padre. Pero después que despertó en el hospital, creo que no solo él se quería ir a casa, si no que el Hospital entero quería que te lo llevaras de una vez. Ríe al recordar y yo con ella.

Es increíble como añoramos hasta los malos momentos cuando ya no estamos con nuestro ser querido. Pero ese verano, mi bebé estaba tan vulnerable… y luego dió un cambio de aptitud, no se aun si para bien o mal, a veces se notaba más frio conmigo de lo que antes era.

Nos dirigimos al tercer piso, Mia y Elliot me esperan. Elliot acostó a Ana en la cama y me dispongo a despertarla dándole a oler Alcohol. Poco a poco va recobrando el conocimiento. Cuando abre los ojos y me ve, trata de incorporarse rápidamente.

—Permanece en cama cariño, todo está bien, te has desmayado. Necesito revisarte Ana ¿Me dejas? —Le digo. Ella me mira con aprensión.

—No, Grace. Estoy bien, no es necesario que me revises.

—Si es necesario. —Le dice Elliot —Estabas blanca como un papel antes de desmayarte. Si no quieres que mi madre te revise entonces te llevare al hospital.

-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien, Elliot! —Dice Ana alzando la voz, todos ustedes deben de dejarme en paz. ¡Por Dios! —Primero lo de Christian, luego la odiosa necesidad de todos ustedes de mantenerme incomunicada en el hospital, el que tu padre piense que soy una puta arribista que se quiso aprovechar de Christian y ahora me quiere poner escolta las 24 horas del día y según él es por mi seguridad. —Comienza a reírse histéricamente. —En verdad no sé si en verdad se preocupa por mi seguridad o simplemente quiere volverme loca, todos quieren que yo haga lo que ustedes quieren, y hasta donde sé la última vez que vi mi identificación ¡soy mayor de edad! Y dueña de mis actos. ¡Nunca más voy a permitir que otros decidan por mí! Ya te lo dije, Elliot… ¡Ninguno de ustedes es Christian Grey y yo no soy una sumisa!

— ¿Sumisa? —Le pregunto —¿De que estas hablando, Ana?

Ella abre bien los ojos. Creo que no sabe por qué lo dijo.

— ¡Simplemente a que no estoy dispuesta a permitir que otros decidan mi vida por mí. Grace! —Me responde.

—Pero Ana, no es que queramos decidir por ti, en verdad puedes correr peligro, igual que nosotros, a partir de ahora todos tendremos escolta, hasta que se descubra quien fue el causante del accidente de Christian y lo atrapen.

— ¡Pues yo no quiero tener a nadie pegado las veinticuatro horas del día que le diga a tu padre lo que hago o dejo de hacer!

— ¡Ya basta, los dos! Resolveremos esto luego. Ana, déjame que te revise por favor.

— ¡Que no, Grace! Ya me siento estoy mejor. —repite Ana.

— ¡Anastasia Steele! ¡Tu padre esta abajo, y aunque seas mayor de edad, me ha dado permiso de decidir todo lo referente en materia de tu salud!, ahora bien, ¡O me dejas revisarte, o llamo a tu padre y de aquí vas al hospital de nuevo! —Le digo en tono de disgusto. Ella no me dice nada pero puedo ver que va a ceder.

— ¡No quiero volver al hospital! —Me dice.

— Si haces lo que te digo, prometo que no te llevaremos al hospital, pero debo examinarte, tu padre sabe que te has desmayado y está muy preocupado. Elliot, Mia por favor salgan, madre tu también por favor.

Todos salen de la habitación, dejándonos a Anastasia y a mí a solas, comienzo a examinarla.

—Sabes esta es la habitación de infancia de Christian, le dije a Elliot que te trajera aquí, porque es la habitación más calmada de la casa, no se escuchan ruidos, además está más cerca de mi habitación de lo que Christian quería. —Me rio. —A tan solo las escaleras de distancia. Esta habitación esta debajo de la mía y de Carrick.

—Ya sabía que esta era la habitación de Christian. —Me dice ella.

— ¿Te trajo aquí? — Pregunto. Ella asiente.

— Sí, en la gala de Afrontarlo Juntos. —Puedo ver que se ruboriza al decirlo, tal vez las sospechas de mi madre o estén del todo alocadas.

—Tu presión esta descontrolada, como la otra vez Ana. Si no quieres que te lleve al hospital ahora mismo tendrás que hacer lo que yo te digo, sé que no quieres cariño pero es por tu bien, necesitas descansar. —Ella suspira y asiente. —Quiero que te quedes aquí a descansar, pronto saldremos al cementerio, pero quiero que estés en calma.

—Pero yo quiero ir, para eso vine, ¡quiero estar con él hasta el final de todo esto! —Me dice.

—De acuerdo, si me prometes que estarás muy calmada, y que volverás conmigo a esta casa, quiero tener vigilada esa presión, por lo menos un par de días. Mia y yo te hacemos compañía… Cuando esté segura de que estas mucho mejor, entonces te dejare ir. Tómalo como una hospitalización en la casa Grey.

Ana me mira recelosa

— ¿Esto no es tu intento por mantenerme incomunicada o vigilada, Grace? — Me pregunta

— ¡Pues me atrapaste! y le doy un beso en la frente, me preocupo por ti, y quiero tener la seguridad de que estarás bien, además se lo he prometido a tu padre, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. — Le digo.

—De acuerdo, Grace. ¡Pero solo hasta mañana! tengo que arreglar algunas cosas en el departamento de Kate.

— ¡Ya veremos! ¿tal vez hasta pasado mañana?, prometo que ni mi marido ni mi hijo te van a importunar.

— No, Grace acepto solo hasta mañana. En verdad tengo muchísimas cosas que organizar, necesito tener la mente ocupada.

— Eso lo entiendo perfectamente, ¡pero igual tienes que prometerme que iras periódicamente al hospital a controlarte esa presión!, yo personalmente estaré al tanto de todo, y al menor tropiezo, señorita, le voy a halar las orejas. —Ambas nos reímos. –Eres más parecida a Christian de lo que me imaginé ¿Sabes?, en estos días en que he empezado a conocerte te he tomado un gran cariño Ana. ¡Por favor, cuídate! —Le doy un abrazo —Le pediré a Mia que te suba algo de comer, en una hora más o menos saldremos.

— Está bien, Grace. —Me contesta.

—Buena chica. —Le digo y salgo de la habitación.

Le pido a Mia y a mi madre que le suban algo de comer y la acompañen y yo me dirijo al despecho a cruzar unas cuantas palabras con estos señores. Puedo ver que están todos, incluyendo a Elliot. Mucho mejor, así me evita la molestia de ir a buscarlo.

— ¡Ana se quedará esta noche! voy a tratar de convencerla de que se quede un par de días más, aunque me ha dicho que no. No quiero escuchar que se nombra el tema de la seguridad, ni de lo que Christian le dejo, o que la obliguen a hacer lo que ella no quiere. Esa niña no está para rabietas, Carrick. Lo mismo va para ti, Elliot, y tú también Taylor. Les digo en tono de regaño.

— ¡Pero Grace, es serio lo que estamos hablado! ¡No es ninguna broma!, el accidente fue provocado y hubo amenazas fuertes contra ella y nosotros. —Me dice Carrick. –Ella necesita protección, ni siquiera ha querido irse con Ray unos días en lo que investigamos un poco más y atrapamos al culpable.

—Dejen a la chica estar por unos días, si quieres vigilarla, hazlo bajo perfil y que ella no se entere. Es lo que debiste hacer desde el principio.

—Eso no es mala idea, señor. —Dice Taylor y veo que Ray concuerda con la idea.

— Por lo pronto se quedara en casa hasta mañana y espero que por unos días más, pero no la voy a presionar, ella dice que necesita hacer algunas cosas para tener la mente ocupada y la entiendo perfectamente. Así que señores, si por alguna razón Anastasia tiene una recaída por alguna discusión con cualquiera de ustedes, —y veo muy insistentemente a mi marido. — ¡Se las verá conmigo! ¡y no me quieren conocer molesta! —Les digo a todos los presentes. —Ray, Ana está en el tercer piso, Elliot por favor enséñale en camino. —Les digo, ellos se marchan a la habitación de Christian. —-Taylor, sería bueno que después del funeral, trajeras algo de ropa para Anastasia.

—Si señora. —Me dice –En realidad su equipaje está en el auto, ella empacó sus cosas antes de irnos iba a dejarlas en su apartamento cuando terminara el sepelio.

— Eso está bien, por favor trae la maleta y súbela al tercer piso, ¿papá podrías indicarle cual es la habitación de Christian? —Creo que Taylor es perfectamente capaz, pero quiero quedarme a solas con mi marido y mi padre toma la indirecta y salen del despacho.

-Ahora tu Carrick Grey, Te comportaras bien con esta niña el tiempo que decida estar aquí, no habrá peleas, ni discusiones, si es necesario que te disculpes mil veces porque insinuaste que era una puta, ¡pues te disculpas tres mil veces! … quiero para esa niña la mayor tranquilidad posible. ¡No quiero que la estresen! … Después del sepelio, iré al hospital a buscar unos resultados que se realizó y que ninguno hemos tenido tiempo de buscar. Sawyer irá conmigo. Haz de cuenta que estas tratando con la versión femenina de Christian y esta vez no quiero gritos, ni peleas, ¡Haz con ella lo que debiste hacer con nuestro hijo para que no se fuera de casa!

Carrick me ve entre sorprendido y molesto, muy pocas veces le he sacado en cara lo que paso esa noche en la que mi hijo se fue de casa y no quiso volver a ella, pasaron dos años antes de que pudiera volver a pisarla. A veces esperaba a Mia en el portón para llevarla a pasear, pero no quiso tan siquiera entrar a verme.

—De acuerdo, Grace. Me voy a comportar con Anastasia. La dejare estar como tú dices.

El sepelio de Christian estuvo muy sereno, el reverendo dio un discurso muy emotivo acerca de los jóvenes que nos dejan antes de tiempo. Kate y Ray permanecieron junto a Ana en cada momento. Antes de irnos ella le puso rosas rojas a su féretro, y Taylor la acompaño a junto con Mia a casa, no sin antes despedirse de su padre y de Kate.

Elliot y Carrick se van en el otro auto junto con un escolta del que no recuerdo su nombre y yo me dirijo al hospital junto con Sawyer. Mi madre supo poner la duda en mí. Aun cuando sé que es casi imposible, siempre hay un mínimo de riesgo de que ocurra. Mi corazón está esperanzado de que mi hijo haya dejado a alguien a quien amar tanto como lo ame a él. Llegamos al hospital y le dio a Sawyer que me espere, no tardaría mucho.

Voy a la sala de entrega de resultados y les pido el historial médico y los exámenes que se le han practicado a Ana. Todos en el hospital me conocen y no ponen reparos en facilitarme unas copias. En lo que me lo entregan mis manos tiemblan… No debería dejarme llevar por estas fantasías inverosímiles, solo es mi deseo, el deseo de una madre que llora a su hijo y ruega porque aun este con ella. Se me caen las lágrimas cuando salgo del hospital y entro nuevamente al auto. Sawyer me pregunta si estoy bien. ¡yo solo le digo que quiero regresar a casa!

De repente me veo abriendo el informe médico sin pensarlo, reviso la condición de Ana, su tratamiento y demás exámenes, hasta ver sus exámenes de sangre. Tiene algunos valores alterados, cambio la hoja para seguir leyendo.

¡Aquí esta!... La prueba de embarazo, mi alma parece que va a salirse de mi cuerpo, siento que mis ojos y mis nervios me traicionan, hasta que no paro de llorar de la emoción.

 **POSITIVO.**


	26. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

 **POV Grace**

¡No puedo creerlo! … ¡Estoy llorando de la emoción! mi madre tenía razón, ¡Ana está embarazada!, me siento como si me acabaran de decir que mi hijo no está muerto, aun esta entre nosotros. Mis ganas de llorar se intensifican, no puedo parar, pero no es de tristeza si no de emoción.

— ¿Está usted bien, Doctora Grace? —Me pregunta Sawyer desde el puesto del conductor, se ve preocupado, trato de calmar mi emoción lo más que puedo.

—Perfectamente, Sawyer. Debemos regresar a casa lo antes posible, apresúrate por favor.

Debo decírselo a Ana, a partir de ahora se debe de cuidar, no solo por ella si no por mi nieto… que viene en camino, debo hacerle una cita con un ginecólogo, creo que se veía con la doctora Greene, y ahora más que nunca ¡Debo mantener a raya a mi marido y a su carácter de los mil demonios!

¡Estoy tan emocionada que no sé cuánto tiempo me he aferrado a la historia médica de Ana! ¡Aun estoy abrazada del folder! ¡Un hijo de mi bebé!... ¡Mi nieto! No puedo describir con palabras lo que ahora siento, es una mezcla de alegría, júbilo y esperanza pero también de tristeza y melancolía. Mi hijo no pudo conocer a su hijo, y aunque sé que este embarazo no fue planificado, sé que es más que bien recibido en este momento. Pese a toda la tristeza y dolor que hemos pasado, es un rayo de esperanza, ¡Es un milagro!, ¡Una bendición de Dios pese a tanto dolor!

Dios, ¡Ya estaba empezando a creer que no existías! …no fue justo que te llevaras a mi hijo, y justo ahora que empezaba a conocer la felicidad. Mi hijo nunca había sido feliz como ahora. Durante años traté de darle las alegrías y felicidad que cualquier niño merece, pero Christian se comportaba de una manera muy fría, los traumas de su infancia habían hecho meya en él, y por más que Carrick y yo lo intentamos, nunca logramos que olvidara su horrible pasado. Pero este niño será diferente, vendrá a este mundo solo para ser querido, eso aminora un poco mi dolor. Lo cuidare y protegeré con todo mi amor, ¡Te lo prometo mi bebé! Velaré por tu hijo y por su madre, ¡Ana nunca quedara desprotegida!

Mi mente es un torbellino de ideas… debo serenarme para poder pensar bien lo que debo hacer, lo primero que tengo que hacer es hablar con Rick. Él es el internista de Ana, y me dirá que es lo que debemos hacer. Antes de llegar a casa saco mi móvil del bolso y me dispongo a llamar, cuando me percato de que Sawyer se encuentra en el coche.

—Sawyer, ¿harías algo por mí? —Le digo.

—Señora, lo que usted guste.

-Necesito que me guardes una información, lo que vas a escuchar no lo puede saber nadie por el momento, ni siguiera Taylor o mi marido… ¿Cuento con tu discreción?

El vacila pero luego me dice tajantemente.

—Señora, estoy a su servicio, no le diré a nadie hasta que usted no lo autorice.

—De acuerdo Sawyer. —Tomo nuevamente mi teléfono y le marco al doctor Rick Brown.

— Brown. —Me dice. — ¿Quién habla?

— Rick, es Grace Trevelyan.

— Grace, lamento lo de tu hijo y siento no haber asistido a su sepelio, pero ya vez como son las guardias en el Hospital. —Me dice.

— No te preocupes Rick, llamaba más bien por otra cosa, es en relación a Anastasia Steele. La novia de mi hijo.

—Sí, Grace, ella no asistió a su cita el día de ayer, le dije a mi asistente que la llamara el día de hoy, pero me imagino que estaría con ustedes en lo del sepelio de tu hijo. —Me responde.

—Así es, Rick, Ana estuvo con nosotros, me gustaría concretar una nueva cita para ella, te garantizo que esta vez ella ira. ¡Yo la llevaré!

—Está bien Grace, solo encárgate de que venga y recoja los exámenes médicos para ver su estado.

—Tengo su historial médico en mis manos Rick, debo decirte algo que no habíamos contemplado aun, de hecho era una posibilidad muy remota.

— ¿Qué seria eso, Grace?

— Ana está embarazada, eso es lo que dicen las pruebas de sangre. —En ese momento veo con Sawyer frena casi en seco, creo que la noticia también es un shock para el personal de seguridad de mi hijo.

—Grace, tal vez estés entusiasmada, después de todo puede tratarse de tu nieto, pero en las condiciones en que esa chica está, ese embarazo seria de alto riesgo. Yo te diría que no le des muchas esperanzas de que éste embarazo avance con éxito, es más por ahora soy de la opinión de interrumpirlo.

-¡Eso no es una opción Rick! —Le digo indignada —Sé que es un embarazo riesgoso, debido a su presión, pero de seguro habrá una manera de tenerla bajo control médico durante estos meses.

—Grace, estamos hablando de que puede tener preclamsia, y creo que su embarazo debe tener poco tiempo, si quiere interrumpirlo éste es el mejor momento para eso.

Pero que le pasa a este doctor. ¡Es médico o un matasanos! Estamos hablando de la vida de mi nieto, la única posibilidad de mi hijo de ser padre.

-¡Rick Brown! Soy católica devota, además de pediatra, jamás consentiría que Anastasia se hiciera un aborto, y mucho menos llevando a mi nieto en su vientre. Sin embargo, hablare con ella de todo lo que me has dicho. Pero ya te digo. El aborto no es una elección, ni siguiera pienses en eso. Debemos tratar de que este embarazo sea lo más tranquilo para que Ana pueda traer a ese niño al mundo sano y salvo.

-De acuerdo, Grace. Pero recuerda que es mi diagnóstico previo como su médico, te sugiero que no la hagan alterar por ningún motivo, y no puede permanecer sola tampoco, has una cita médica con su ginecólogo y tal vez juntos podemos decirte cómo vamos a tratar a esa chica. Pero, Grace. Anastasia Steele es una muy mala paciente. —Me dice. —¿Qué piensa ella al respecto?

—Ella aun no lo sabe, acabo de recoger los análisis del hospital, me dirijo a casa a hablar con ella.

— ¡Pues trata de que este lo más calmada posible! Si de verdad quiere conservar a ese bebe estos primeros meses son cruciales.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Rick. Ella tendrá toda la atención que necesite, hablaremos mañana.

— Cuelgo la llamada y veo que Sawyer me mira desde el retrovisor muy aprensivo.

— ¡Prometiste, discreción Sawyer!

—Si señora y la tendrá, es solo que pude oír que será un embarazo muy delicado para la señorita Steele, me preguntaba que ahora que las cosas han cambiado usted pueda hacer que ella acepte la seguridad, aunque sea a medias. Por la salud del bebé. — Me dice Sawyer.

— No entiendo a qué te refieres Sawyer.

—Tal vez ahora que sepa que está embarazada acepte la seguridad, escuché que no puede permanecer sola, solo que debemos hacer como que no la estamos vigilando, si no apoyándola con su embarazo, y en realidad haremos las dos cosas. Tal vez con Gail cuidándola en el escala, ella no notaria que está siendo vigilada. — explica.

—No me parece mala idea, Sawyer. Pero primero tengo que consultarlo con Ana, ella es la que va a tener la última palabra, así a ninguno nos guste, pero trataré de hacer lo que dices, te repito nadie puede saber que Ana está embarazada por ahora. Ni siquiera mi marido.

Permanecemos en silencio hasta llegar a casa. Cuando entro, siento un silencio abrumador en ella. ¿Dónde están todos? Me dirijo al estudio y veo a Carrick y a Taylor enfrascados en una discusión, ¡ya me figuro cual es!, así que toco la puerta para hacerles saber que ya he llegado.

— Pasa mi amor, es bueno saber que volviste. —Dice mi Marido.

—Sí, cariño. Lo hice hace poco, no escuchaba ruidos en la casa, por eso vine a ver dónde estabas.

—Taylor yo estábamos planificando sobre la seguridad de Ana, como tu sugeriste, lo haremos bajo perfil. Es solo que necesitaremos más personal para que no pueda ser detectada.

—Es buena idea, Carrick, pero te tengo otra noticia. —Le digo. –Aquí tengo el historial médico de Ana, enseguida subiré a hablar con ella, pero quiero que sepas que se encuentra muy delicada de salud. —Le digo omitiendo el hecho de que está embarazada. –Hable con el doctor Brown y me dice que no debe quedarse sola, cualquier subida de presión arbitraria puede ser fatal para ella.

Ambos tanto Taylor como Carrick me miran asustados.

—Señora Grace, entonces debe hablar con ella, queremos ayudarla, creo que estos momentos ella nos ve a todos como si fuésemos sus enemigos. —Me dice Taylor

Lo sé, son los cambios de humor, que pasan en el embarazo, pero no debo decírselo a estos señores, no aun.

— Me temo Taylor que es un poco más grave que la seguridad a la que te refieres, estamos hablando de su salud, esos cambios de humor también se deben a lo que está teniendo. Necesita estar muy tranquila y relajada, eso va para ti Carrick, por favor no la hagas enojar. Le digo muy tranquilamente en un tono de voz dulce.

—Lo haré, Grace, intentare ser más amable con la chica. —Me dice – Sabes que no he sido yo mismo últimamente, entiendo que lo que le he dicho y hecho con Ana está mal hecho y no es para nada mi forma de proceder... Más bien seria la forma de proceder de Christian, creo que al ver que soy quien impone las reglas y no él, no le ha caído muy bien, y a decir verdad a mí tampoco. ¡No tenemos control de ella! ¡No es nuestra hija! si lo fuera yo sabría qué hacer con ella.

— ¿La encerrarías en el despacho o en su habitación, como con Christian? — Le digo en tono relajado.

— ¡Tal vez! … ¡No juegues, Grace! Sabes que si lo hice con Christian, más que un castigo, fue por su propio bien. —Me dice. — ¡No bromeabas cuando dijiste que era parecida a Crhistian! ¿Verdad?

— ¡No! No lo hacía… Tengo una idea, en realidad Sawyer me la dio de camino a casa. —Les digo —Pero primero debo hablar con ella acerca de esto. Y les señalo el folder con el historial médico. —Mañana la llevare con el médico. Ray debe estar al tanto de todo, es su padre, ella obedecerá a lo que él le pida, a regañadientes, pero lo hará. También sería buena idea que hablásemos con su madre, pero creo que le daré la potestad a ella de hacerlo por sí misma.

—Llamare a Ray y le diré lo que nos has dicho. —Me dice Carrick –Estoy seguro que dirá que el hará lo que tu creas conveniente.

— Está bien Carrick. ¿Dónde está Ana?

— Se encuentra con Mia, creo que el cuarto de Christian.

— Muy bien iré a hablar con ella. — me dirijo al tercer piso, preparándome mentalmente para hablar largo y tendido con la chica a la que yo misma he catalogado como la versión femenina de mi hijo.

Toco la puerta y entro a la habitación. Ana y Mia están enfrascadas conversando sobre la pequeña pizarra de corcho que se encuentra en la habitación con fotos familiares. Mia le explica que es cada foto.

— Así que ustedes dos han estado conversando toda la tarde. —Les digo con una sonrisa dándoles un beso a ambas.

—Sí, le estaba diciendo a Ana que Christian era fanático de la Lucha Libre. —Dice Mia mostrando el poster que hay en la pared.

— ¿Quién es la mujer de esta foto? —Pregunta Ana señalando la pequeña foto tipo carnet que se encuentra a un costado de la pizarra.

—Era la madre biológica de Christian. Ella era su nombre, murió cuando Christian tenía unos cuatro años.

—Sí, Christian me lo dijo. —Comenta. Mi hijo nunca se había abierto tanto como lo hizo con esta chica, ni siquiera con los miles de terapeutas que le hicimos frecuentar durante todos estos años, ni siquiera con Flynn.

— ¿Viste las entradas de los conciertos de Metálica y de La Traviata en Broadway? Mi hermano sí que tenía gustos muy eclécticos. —Dice Mia. Creo que intentando desviar la conversación.

—Si lo sé, habíamos peleado y para reconsiliarnos, me regalo un … con la música que hablaría por él, tiene un buen surtido de canciones de todos los géneros y tipos, con eso él me decía que cuanto me quería. Esperen.. —Busca en una mochila el IPad y nos lo muestra, en ellos veíamos una foto que de ellos dos, Ana nos dice que es de su Graduación, y la de un planeador a escala que Ana le regalo, ella nos dice que él lo armo y luego montó.

— ¿No era de decir las cosas no es cierto? —Dice Ana y veo que comienzan aguarse los ojos, y la verdad a Mia y a mí también.

— No, cariño. Era más bien de expresarlas con cosas o con acciones. A Christian no le gustaba expresar sus verdaderas emociones. Prefería ocultarlas bajo esa mascara de joven exitoso y frio de los negocios que mostraba a todo el mundo. Aunque con nosotros nunca pudo engañarnos del todo. Lo conocía muy bien y aunque se mostrara frio y distante, sé que mi bebe era un chico muy tierno, dulce y amoroso.

— ¡Y lo era Grace! una vez que podías ver detrás de su máscara, como tú la llamas, era un hombre muy dulce, me cautivo desde el primer momento. Ese era el Efecto Grey. —Me dice sonriendo.

— ¿El Efecto Grey? —le preguntamos Mia y yo al unísono.

—Sí, Kate le dice así, es el efecto que tenía cuando una mujer lo veía, se quedaba embobada de solo verlo, ¡yo no fui la excepción! —Nos dice.

— Sí que lo fuiste cariño, fuiste la única de la que mi hijo se interesó. Él siempre fue tan solitario... hasta que tú llegaste a su vida. —Veo que empieza a llorar, yo trato de calmarla. —No querida no llores, por favor, eso no te hace bien, necesitamos hablar y necesito que estés muy calmada.

—Mia cielo, ¿Podrías bajar buscar algo de cenar para Ana?, tárdate el tiempo que puedas, necesito conversar con Ana, a solas.

—Si mamá, te esperare abajo para que me digas cuando subir ¿De acuerdo?

—Muy bien Mia. Y sale de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

— ¿De qué querías hablar Grace? —me pregunta se manera aprensiva.

— De esto. Y le muestro el folder con el historial médico. —Son las pruebas que te realizaron mientras estabas en el hospital y sus informes. Le explico

— ¿Y qué es lo que dicen? —Me pregunta, puedo notar que esta algo preocupada.

—Dicen que estas muy delicada de salud, Ana. ¡Estas casi anémica! ¡Debes alimentarte mejor y las variaciones en tu presión no ayudan en lo absoluto! ¡Necesitamos que estés tranquila! Hablé con el doctor Brown y me dijo que no asististe a la cita con él. Eso es muy grave... Mi niña, estamos hablando de tu salud.

Ella se me queda mirando, sabe que no le estoy diciendo todo.

— ¿Por qué siento que hay algo más que tienes que decirme Grace?

Respiro hondo. Antes de decírselo.

— ¡Ana, Estas embarazada! — Ella se queda en shock.


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

 **POV Anastasia**

—Ana. ¡Estas… embarazada! — Me dice Grace, y yo me quedo perpleja por unos momentos.

—Grace, ¡No puedo estar embarazada! ya te lo dije, Christian y yo nos cuidábamos, él usaba preservativos mientras la inyección hacia su efecto… no puedo estar embarazada.

—Tal vez estuvieses embarazada antes de la inyección, no sé pero los anticonceptivos no son cien por ciento eficaces Ana, ¡existía una remota posibilidad de quedar embarazada y quedaste! —Me dice Grace.

— Pero la doctora Greene me hizo la prueba y salió negativa. —Le explico.

— ¿Que prueba te hizo?... ¿Un test de embarazo de esos que puedes comprar en cualquier farmacia? —Yo asiento. –Déjame decirte que esos tampoco son confiables, pueden arrojar un negativo por cualquier otra descompensación que tengas, y ya te lo he dicho, estas casi anémica, necesitas alimentarte mejor. La única manera era hacerte el examen de sangre que se te practico en el hospital, pero todos estamos tan preocupados por tu presión que no fuimos por los resultados, pero aquí están. —Y me muestra el resultado de la prueba donde dice que estoy embarazada.

¡Dios Mío! Esto verdaderamente lo cambia todo.

-¿Lo sabe el señor Grey? —le pregunto.

-No, por ahora solo lo sabemos, Sawyer, tu y yo. —Me dice –Sawyer estaba escuchando cuando hable con el doctor Brown de tu caso, pero prometió total discreción. —Aclara al ver mi cara de asombro. —Por ahora no creo conveniente que mi marido lo sepa. La pérdida de nuestro hijo lo tiene muy ofuscado, él no es así Ana, de nuestros tres niños, Cristian fue el que más pelea nos dio, ocurrieron muchas cosas y discusiones con él a lo largo de estos años, creo que él se culpa un poco porque él no esté con nosotros.

—Lo entiendo, Grace. —Le digo un poco nerviosa. –Pero en realidad debe haber un error. ¡Yo no puedo estar embarazada! —Le digo aun incrédula.

— ¿No quieres a este niño Ana? —Me dice con pesar.

— ¡No!, no es eso es… No lo sé Grace, no lo sé, creo que estoy asustada. —Le digo con sinceridad.

¡Un hijo!, ¡Un bebe de Christian! Mi amor no me ha dejado sola, esa era la fuerza que me ha obligado a seguir adelante todos estos días. Le sonrío a Grace y empiezo a llorar de nuevo, es una mezcla de tristeza y alegría, mezclado con melancolía y esperanza. Mis sentimientos están totalmente descontrolados. Ella me abraza y besa mi cabeza.

—No estás sola cariño, yo estaré contigo, cuidando de ti. Necesitamos que estés tranquila durante el embarazo y yo voy a velar que sea así. Pero hay algo más que debo decirte.

La miro con aprensión, su rostro es de pesar, ¡algo no está bien!, siento que es por de lo que ella dice.

— Debido a tus fluctuaciones de presión, este embarazo es de alto riesgo Ana, tanto para ti como para el bebé. Como te dije, hable con el doctor Brown y muy a mi pesar propuso la interrupción del embarazo. Aunque le dije que esa no era una posibilidad, yo no soy la que debe decidir. Ana, es tu cuerpo, solo tú tienes la decisión de lo que vas a hacer.

Estoy atónita, ¿interrumpir mi embarazo?, ¿matar a mi bebe?, ¿el hijo de Christian?, ¿La única cosa palpable de él que será completamente mía?

— ¡NO! … abortar no es una opción. —Le digo a Grace y puedo ver el alivio en su rostro.

— ¡Gracias a Dios, Ana!, este niño será nuestra bendición, pese a tanto dolor que hemos pasado. —Me dice y veo que está llorando pero esta vez es de felicidad. —Pero necesitamos mantenerte bien y tranquila… tienes un embarazo de alto riesgo, cualquier emoción fuerte puede hacerte daño tanto a ti como al bebe. Por lo pronto mañana tendremos la cita con el Doctor Brown en la tarde he intentare hacer otra con tu ginecóloga, la doctora Greene.

—Está bien, Grace. Haré lo que tú digas, pero no puedo permanecer tanto tiempo en una cama. —Le digo —¡siento que voy a volverme loca si permanezco encerrada en una habitación por tanto tiempo!

—Cariño, veremos eso mañana ¿de acuerdo?, por ahora solo descansa lo más que puedas, ha sido un día ajetreado para todos nosotros y aún más para ti. —Me dice acariciando mi rostro. — ¿Te gustaría llamar a tu madre?, pienso que en un momento como este, tal vez querrías decirle a ella.

— Sí, la llamaré tal vez mañana. —Le digo.

En realidad no sé qué reacción tendría mi madre, espero que sea la misma que tiene Grace en estos momentos… pero con mi madre nunca se sabe. Ella me tuvo muy joven, y creo que me considera más como una hermana menor que como una hija.

Grace mira mi expresión.

— ¡Yo no tuve hijos biológicos! pero mi madre fue mi apoyo en cada una de las adopciones de mis hijos, más aun en el proceso de adopción de Christian que fue el más duro para nosotros.

— ¿Por qué?, le pregunto intrigada.

— Fue un niño muy maltratado, lo hallaron después de cuatro días con el cadáver de su madre. Pasó mucho tiempo en el hospital recuperándose de sus heridas y de una fuerte anemia que tenía. Estaba muy débil, no dejaba que lo tocaran y casi no logró. Pero él era un cabeza dura. —Me dice sonriendo. Pasaron meses antes de que lo diera de alta y luego entro en el sistema de adopciones, tuvimos que esperar dos meses más antes de que nos lo dieran en adopción.

Pobre de mí cincuenta, me puedo imaginar a un pequeño niño de pelo cobrizo, hambriento y maltratado, ese pobre pequeño que me inspira ternura, ganas de protegerlo. El niño de Grace… Ese niño ya no está, pero ha dejado en mí su semilla, un bebé, un pequeño de pelo cobrizo y ojos grises como él. ¡Puedo fantasear con eso! Grace me deja sola y me dice que me recueste a descasar, que Mia traería mi cena. Yo me recuesto en su cama de infancia, acariciando sus almohadas aun fantaseando con un bebé, un niño hermoso como él, un niño impoluto sin sombras que lo atormenten, un niño, un pequeño, fruto de nuestro amor.

Despierto de un largo sueño, abro los ojos y veo que aún me encuentro en su habitación en casa de sus padres. Pienso que hacía mucho que no me sentía tan bien al despertar. No he podido pensar bien en todo lo que Grace me ha dicho, simplemente he pasado la noche regocijándome y fantaseando con la dicha de tener algo de él a quien amar.

Debo pensar con cabeza fría lo que haré con mi vida de ahora en adelante, de seguro esto lo cambia todo, mi bebe será tanto mío como de los Grey. Pensar en eso me da un cierto escalofrío en mi espalda. Sé que Grace, siempre estará a mi lado para lo que necesite, me lo ha dicho, y le creo. Ella ha sido muy linda conmigo, ¡como una madre para mí!

Pero el señor Grey… es algo muy diferente. ¡Tengo miedo de que en algún momento decida que no soy una buena madre para mi hijo y quiera arrebatarlo de mí! Acaricio mi vientre aun plano, y decido dejar de pensar en eso. Grace me ha dicho que debo permanecer calmada en mi embarazo y es lo que pienso hacer. Aunque también he pensado en mudarme del apartamento de Kate.

Ayer de madrugada mientras no pude dormir, revise mi computadora buscando lugares a donde me podría ir a vivir, algún lugar pequeño, cómodo y accesible a mi sueldo como asistente de edición, vi un lugar que me gusto que se encuentra cerca de SIP, se trata de un apartamento viejo, de dos habitaciones, un baño y una estancia/sala/comedor. El lugar se veía muy acogedor en fotos y lo rentan con opción a compra algunos muebles incluidos, creo que podría pagar la renta mensualmente, aunque sería un problema para mi dar el enganche de una compra… Aun así, aplique para hacer una cita y negociar, tengo que ir el lunes en la tarde después del trabajo a ver el apartamento.

También está el tema de mi trabajo. Jerry Roach, mi jefe, me llamó personalmente el martes para saber cómo seguía, ya había salido del hospital, pero tenía toda esta semana de reposo. Me dijo que se lo haría saber a Elizabeth, la jefa de recursos humanos de la empresa, que esperaba que mi recuperación fuera buena y rápida.

¡No puedo perder mi empleo!, es mi único sustento en estos momentos, y el único recurso para valerme por mi misma, en cierto modo estoy asustada pero sé que tengo que hacer esto, ¡hacerlo por mí misma y por mi bebé! Él me dará el valor para enfrentarme a esta nueva vida que he decidido hacer sola con él.

He decidido emprender un nuevo proyecto en el trabajo, se trata de los libros electrónicos. Pienso que pueden ser un buen negocio si se manejan adecuadamente, además de brindarles a los escritores otras posibilidades de salida de su libro, respetando sus derechos de autor, y al lector la posibilidad de adquirir un nuevo libro reduciendo los costos del papel. Sé que es innovador, muchos incluyéndome, apreciamos el peso y tacto de un libro, pero también hay personas que solo se la pasan frente a un computador o cualquier dispositivo electrónico. ¡Allí está el mercado perfecto para mi proyecto! De hecho la idea me la dio Christian cuando me regalo el IPad junto con gran biblioteca incorporada. Es verdad que no todo el mundo es un poderoso millonario con más dinero que sentido común, pero de seguro hay una manera para disminuir los costos de estos libros y que las personas puedan acceder a él. Ese ha sido mi proyecto secreto por unos días, aunque lo he dejado de lado por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente.

Saco el Mac de mi mochila para verificar mi cuenta bancaria, quiero ver cómo podría negociar el apartamento que quiero. Christian me dijo que el Sabb estaba a mi nombre, tal vez podría venderlo para el enganche, aunque no me agrade la idea. No puedo permanecer mucho tiempo en el apartamento de Kate. Amo a mi amiga, pero detesto la mirada de pobrecita que me ha lanzado últimamente, ¡No quiero que sienta lastima por mí!, ¡No necesito que nadie sienta eso por mí! No creo ser la chica débil e ingenua que todo el mundo piensa que soy. ¡Ya no!, Christian me ha enseñado el valor de quererme a mí misma y a sentirme cómoda con mi cuerpo y mis actos, y esa es la seguridad que usare para emprender mi nueva vida.

Abro la página de mi cuenta personal y veo que tengo 51.739,16 dólares. ¡Hay cincuenta mil dólares de más!, no puede ser posible. Reviso los movimientos y veo que fueron depositados a mi cuenta el martes pasado, después que envié el cheque de veinticuatro mil dólares a Afrontarlo juntos. ¡Eso solo pudo haber sido obra de mi Cincuenta! ¡Tiene su nombre escrito por todas partes!

 _«Anastasia, si aceptas mi proposición, tú también vas a tener que aprender a ser rica.»_

No lo puedo creer, aun no estando conmigo físicamente, mi caballero oscuro sale a mi rescate, me rio y acaricio nuevamente mi vientre.

—Bebé tu papi estaba bien loquito, pero me amaba, ¡Y estoy segura que también te hubiese amado a ti! — Le digo aunque estoy poco convencida de eso.

Oigo que tocan la puerta de la habitación, es Grace.

—Buenos Días, Ana. ¿Cómo amaneciste? —Me pregunta

—Estoy bien, creo que descansé bastante anoche. —Le digo. —La verdad que hoy amanecí sintiéndome muy relajada.

—Sí, te quedaste dormida al instante. Mia me dijo que subió con tu cena y ya estabas dormida. Me alegra mucho que te sientas bien, pero aun así vine a examinarte. Déjame tomar tu presión.

— Seguro Grace, deja que primero guarde el computador, estaba revisando unas cosas. —Guardo nuevamente el Mac en mi mochila y dejo que Grace me examine de nuevo.

— ¿Qué cosas? — Me dice en tono curioso.

No sé si decirle, pero ella se ha comportado muy bien conmigo y me ha dicho que me apoyara en mi embarazo, así que decido ser honesta con ella.

— ¡He pensado en mudarme del apartamento de Kate! Tengo una cita el lunes para ver un pequeño departamento cerca de mi trabajo. Le digo mientras me examina.

Ella se me queda mirando como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza. Pero sé que intenta hablarme lo más calmada posible.

— Anastasia, logre hacerte una cita a las 11 de la mañana para ver a la doctora Greene y esta tarde veremos a el doctor Brown. Ellos van a evaluarte y nos dirán si estas en condiciones de ir a trabajar o no, en cuanto a irte a vivir sola, te digo que ya el doctor Brown me advirtió que no podías quedarte sola, cualquier subida de presión sin estar con alguien que te auxilie puede ser muy riesgoso.

—Por favor, Grace. ¡No me pasara nada! miles de mujeres salen embarazadas todos los días y no por eso su vida se detiene.

— Eso lo sé, pero tú puedes tener un embarazo de alto riesgo por el tema de tu presión. No quiero correr riesgos innecesarios… ¡Quiero que estés sana! solo así mi nieto estará bien. —Me dice preocupada. –Mira, sé que quieres vivir sola, pero ¿Por qué no contemplas la posibilidad de irte al Escala? Así tendrás el espacio que quieres y Gail puede cuidar de que te alimentas bien. Estoy segura que ella lo hará de buena gana.

—No lo sé Grace. —Le digo —¡Quiero mi propio lugar!, el Escala no es mío, sentiría un inmenso vacío cada vez que lo recorra, ya lo experimente cuando estuve allí y no fue para nada agradable, por eso recogí mis cosas.

Ella se me queda mirando, no sabe que decirme, hace una pausa y suspira.

— ¡Te diré que haremos! Voy a acompañarte a ver ese departamento del que hablas. Te daré mi opinión sincera del lugar. ¡No esperes condescendencia! En cuanto a tu trabajo hablaremos con los doctores y veremos qué opinión tienen. —Me dice. –Quiero que estés lo más calmada posible Ana, la presión Arterial no es un juego y es peligroso mientras estás embarazada… podrías tener preclamsia. —La miro asustada, creo que ella se da cuenta porque enseguida me dice. –Aun no es definitivo, es muy temprano para diagnosticarlo, pero es de mucho cuidado.

Yo asiento.

— ¿Grace, se lo vas a contar al Señor Grey? —Me pregunto.

—Ya te dije que por ahora no. ¡Quiero que tu embarazo evolucione satisfactoriamente y darle tiempo a Carrick para que se serene un poco y deje de cometer tonterías! Él es un buen hombre Ana, pero cuando se ofusca puede cometer las mayores estupideces que nadie habría imaginado.

La miro intrigada. Y ella comienza a decirme

-Hace algunos años, Christian tenía unos 20 años y estaba en la escuela de negocios de la universidad, había entrado en Harvard. Sus calificaciones eran perfectas y Carrick se sentía muy orgulloso de él, aunque no lo admitiera públicamente… —Ella suspira nuevamente. –Pero esa es otra historia. —Me dice.

— El hecho es que mi hijo llego inesperadamente de Harvard una noche, no lo esperábamos hasta dentro de unos días, para Acción de Gracias. Nos sorprendimos de que llegara tan temprano. Normalmente entre Elliot y él, Christian siempre era el último en llegar a casa. Esa noche nos dijo a su padre y a mí que no volvería a la universidad, que Harvard ya no tenía nada que ofrecerle y que no quería seguir en un lugar donde le cuarteaba su inteligencia, enfrascándolo en un solo poder de acción en los negocios. ¡Él tenía una idea y quería llevarla a cabo! — Me dice. ¡No puedo imaginarme a Christian, enfrentándose a su padre!

—Carrick se volvió como loco y lo llevo a su despacho… ¡Le grito cosas terribles! Cosas que ahora le duele habérselas dicho. Entre ellas que era sería un bueno para nada… le cortó el fondo fiduciario que le tenemos a nuestros hijos y le gritó que no contase con él para sus locuras… ¡le dijo lo decepcionado que se sentía de él! … Pero sé que se lo dijo de la boca para afuera, estaba muy dolido con Christian. — Ella empieza a sollozar. — Christian había creído cada las palabras que su padre le había dicho, tomo su maleta que aún estaba en la puerta, sin ni siquiera mirarnos a ninguno de nosotros y se marchó. No volvió ni siquiera para acción de Gracias.

— Carrick se arrepintió de su arrebato al instante que Christian cruzó por la puerta de salida de la casa. Lo estuvo buscando durante semanas, pero fue en vano, no contestaba nuestras llamadas, hasta que Mia lo llamo a su celular y él contestó y supimos que estaba bien, pero no sabíamos en dónde. Más tarde averiguamos que se quedaba en casa de Elena Lincoln, la conoces, ella es una amiga de la familia. —Siento un horrible escalofrío cuando escucho ese nombre. — Ella me llamó para decirme que le pidió a Christian que se quedara en su casa, había pasado días viviendo en el auto… Elliot lo fue a buscar y lo convenció de que se quedara en su departamento. — Continúa diciéndome. —Elliot intentaba ser el mediador entre Christian y nosotros, pero simplemente él no quería hablar de eso. Pasaron un par de semanas, hasta que Elliot decidió que lo mejor sería que lo confrontáramos en su casa…. ¡Creo que eso fue peor! Carrick, trato de hablar con él, de disculparse. Pero Christian simplemente no quería oír, estaba decidido a cortar todo lazo con nosotros, nos dijo que nos agradecía todo lo que habíamos hecho por él pero que ya no sería una carga para nosotros y se fué. Esa misma noche, recogió su ropa de casa de Elliot y no supimos de el por un largo tiempo. —Me dice Grace, puedo ver lo mucho que le cuesta recordar esos episodios tan tristes de su hijo…

— ¡No entiendo por qué no quiso saber nada de ti Grace! ¡Tú no hiciste nada!

—Pasamos por muchas cosas con Christian cuando era adolecente. Una vez escucho una conversación que no debió escuchar y salió corriendo despavorido, tanto que pasó toda una noche fuera de casa, a la intemperie… Cuando lo encontramos, pensé que se moría, me sentía exactamente como ahora. Tuvo un paro respiratorio que lo llevó a la UCI… luego supimos que había pescado una neumonía… En el hospital no quiso saber nada de mí, yo estaba tan dolida por no poder tocarlo, ni acariciarlo, ni demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Y él también lo estaba por pensar que no lo quería…

Ella se hecha a llorar en mis brazos. Ese debe ser el amor de madre, incondicional. Christian siempre lo tuvo, simplemente no se daba cuenta.

— Tranquila, Grace por favor, me estás haciendo llorar a mí también. —Ella se serena, me ve y me abraza. — ¡Christian, te adoraba, Grace!

—Tienes razón, querida. — Y seca las lágrimas de su rostro. Ven, vamos a desayunar, nos espera un gran día por delante, debemos ver como esta ese bebé. — Y sonríe al decírmelo

Pobre Grace, mi pobre cincuenta no se la hizo fácil, aunque me consta que el la veneraba como madre. Una vez me dijo que él pensaba que ella era un ángel la primera vez que la vio, vestida con la bata blanca de hospital. Seguramente ella es una madre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Eso me recuerda que debo llamar a mi madre, Grace tiene razón, debo decirle a ella primero que a nadie, al fin al cabo ella es mi madre.


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

 **POV Anastasia**

El desayuno transcurre en total normalidad, el señor Grey se ha mostrado muy amable conmigo y me pide que me quede en su casa el tiempo que necesite. Le doy las gracias por su ofrecimiento, sin embargo no pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo. ¡Hoy tengo cita médica! y Grace insistió en que iría conmigo y depende de lo que me diga seguiré con mis planes de mudarme e ir e trabajar.

Llaman al señor Grey de Grey´s House. Es Taylor, al parecer Ros ya se encuentra en la empresa y desea ponerse al día con ella en cuanto al manejo de la misma. Mia se va a reunir con Lily esta tarde, al parecer esta noche se hará una misa en honor al alma de Christian por su descanso eterno, la familia Grey es muy católica, aunque Christian sin duda no lo era. Le hubiese parecido una reunión patética y escalofriante todo ese show.

Una vez que estamos solas en casa Grace y yo, me dirijo a la habitación de infancia Christian y decido llamar a mi madre para comunicarle la noticia de que será abuela. Siento un poco de nervios, sin embargo Grace me ha brindado su apoyo incondicional y decido llamarle y colocar el altavoz para poder revisar algo de trabajo que he pedido que me mande por correo.

— ¡Hola, Mamá! — Le digo con afecto.

— Cariño, ¿cómo has estado? ¡No he sabido nada de ti desde que saliste del hospital! ¿Por qué no me has llamado? — Me pregunta.

—Mamá, han pasado muchas cosas esta semana, y el médico me ha ordenado estar tranquila, más bien ¿Por qué no me has llamado tú?, ¡pensaba que vendrías a acompañarme para el sepelio de Christian! —Le digo.

— ¡Hija, lo lamento mucho! En verdad, no sé qué decirte, pero Bob esta en ocupado con algunos negocios en el club y no puedo dejarlo solo. Tu entiendes, ¿Verdad mi amor?

Tengo ganas de decirle que no entiendo, pero lo dejo pasar.

— ¡Mamá! tengo algo importante que decirte, me acabo de enterar, no sé cómo vayas a reaccionar. —Le digo.

—De que se trata querida, dímelo. —Me anima.

—Mamá… ¡Estoy embarazada! —Del otro lado de la línea se escucha un silencio sepulcral. –Mamá, ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí, te he oído. —Me dice.

—Y… ¿vas a decir algo?

—Bueno, no sé lo que quieres que diga Ana. Yo hubiera pensado que habrías esperado varios años por lo menos antes de saltar a la maternidad. Pensaba que eras más inteligente cariño, sé que Christian era rico y todo eso, pero yo habría pensado que estarías en un control de natalidad más confiable. — Me dice, y me quedo atónita… no puedo dar crédito a las palabras que dice mi propia madre. — ¡Cariño, te ha salido el tiro por la culata! así de seguro que no vas a conseguir la gran carrera que querías ahora ¿verdad? Y ahora que Christian murió… ¡estás sola! ... ¿Cómo vas a rehacer tu vida? Ese pobre niño no tiene un padre que vele por él. Te ha pasado lo mismo que a mí.

Siento una furia inclemente por esta mujer que dice ser mi madre. ¿Cómo se atreve ella precisamente a decirme esas cosas?

Se hace otra pausa y me dice.

— ¡Puedo decir que nunca imaginé ser abuela a los cuarenta y tres! pero como he dicho, el daño está hecho.

Mi rabia se acrecienta aún más, mis lágrimas no paran de salir de mis ojos, siento que si no le digo todo lo que llevo dentro desde hace ya varios años voy a estallar de ira, y eso no es bueno para mi bebe, ¡Así que Carla ahí te va!

— El que tú hayas quedado embarazada para atrapar a mi padre, ¡No significa que yo haya hecho lo mismo! —Le digo cargada de furia.

— Ana, ¡Yo amaba a tu padre! — Me dice sorpresiva.

—Y yo amo a Christian, no por eso me lamento cada segundo por esta situación. Le digo. —Descuida madre, mi hijo no será un estorbo para mí como yo lo fui para ti.

— ¡Anastasia Steele! Eres mi hija, ¡Yo te amo! —Me dice, pero sus palabras en este momento las siento vacías.

— ¡Pues vaya manera de demostrarlo! En todos estos años yo siempre he quedado en el segundo plano de tu vida, dejaste que Ray se hiciera cargo de mí para poder quedarte con Stephen, ¡Porque yo representaba más que un estorbo una competencia para ti! Dejaste que ese bastardo intentara abusar de mí… tu solamente volteaste la cara hacia el otro lado… no sé qué hubiera pasado si Ray no me hubiera enseñado a defenderme de ese tipo de cosas, por eso permitiste que huyera a Montesano con él.

— Ana, las cosa no fueron así, yo…

— Vamos madre, ya no tengo 12 años, ni tampoco soy la niña a la que tú puedas manipular con tus mentiras… En toda tu vida siempre hubo alguien en primer lugar, y esa eras tú. Y de segundo el marido de turno. Yo simplemente te sobraba. —Le digo con furia.

— No es cierto, ¡tú eres mi hija! —Me grita al teléfono. – ¡Claro que me preocupo por ti!, ¡por tu bienestar! ¡Y ahora el bienestar de mi nieto! Un niño que crecerá sin un padre, al menos tú tuviste a Ray que te dio su apellido.

— No solo eso madre, Ray, MI PADRE, se ha ganado ese título a pulso, me ha brindado el cariño y apoyo que de ti, mi madre, nunca he recibido.

— ¡Anastasia!, ¡no puedo creer que me estés diciendo estas cosas tan horribles! —Me dice.

Pero yo ya he cogido carrerilla y no pienso parar, voy a lanzarle todo lo que he tenido atravesado todos estos años en que he sentido su abandono. Porque tal vez ella estuvo presente, pero en realidad nunca estuvo para mí.

-¡Horribles pero ciertas!, nunca pudiste tener tiempo para mí, no asististe a mi graduación o cuando estuve hospitalizada y sé que mi padre te dijo que estaba muy delicada, ¡Preferiste quedarte con tu hombre antes de ver a tu hija!

Se escucha que ella llora desconsoladamente, y yo también lloro en silencio junto con ella, estoy soltando muchos años de rabia reprimida y la sensación de abandono por parte de mi madre, irónicamente, voy quedando más liviana, como si hubiera llevado una carga pesada en mis hombros por años y hoy por fin la libero.

— ¿De qué vale llorar ahora?, te acabo decir que estoy embarazada y en lo primero que pensaste fue que sólo quería atrapar a un pez gordo y que al morir Christian tendría problemas para rehacer mi vida. ¿Sabes que me duele más? ¡Que entiendo al señor Grey!, piensa lo mismo que tú de mí. Pero él es el padre de Christian y aunque su hijo ya no esté en este mundo, el vela por sus intereses. Y aún desconoce que estoy esperando a su nieto... Pero Tú Carla, que dices ser mi madre. Me vez como él. ¡Una vil puta que solo se aprovechaba de un hombre rico para abrirme campo en la vida!

— ¡ANASTASIA STEELE!, ¡RESPETAME, SOY TU MADRE! —Me grita.

— ¡Respétame tú a mi primero! Y no te preocupes por mí, puedes seguir en Georgia con Bob, estoy más que segura que mi hijo y yo estaremos muy bien sin tu apoyo. De todas formas nuca lo he tenido. Y perdóname si no cumplí con tus expectativas al enamorarme de Christian Grey. Adiós madre… no te preocupes, no volveré a importunarte, solo te pido que no comentes con nadie que espero un hijo, ¡eso solo me concierne a mí!

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Anastasia? Los Grey también son familia de ese bebe, ellos necesitan saber que existe, además ellos tienen recursos, podrían ayudarte.

—Ellos lo sabrán a su debido tiempo, incluso la madre de Christian ya lo sabe, ella ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo ¡Lo que debiste hacer tú! —Sé que estoy echando más sal en la herida pero no puedo parar, necesito seguir descargando todo esto que llevo dentro. –El señor Grey puede hacer con su dinero lo que le dé la gana, ni mi hijo ni yo lo vamos a necesitar. —Le digo a mi madre.

— ¡Solo espero que no cometas una estupidez, Anastasia! — Me dice llorando. —Sé que ahora estas molesta conmigo pero no puedo dejar de decirte que creo tener la razón. Tu no podrás sola con ese niño, al igual que yo no pude contigo. Ray fue mi salvador cuando quede sola contigo en mis brazos. Pero déjame decirte que aun con todas mis imperfecciones, ¡Yo siempre te he querido!, ¡Eres mi hija!, eso nunca va a cambiar. Por ahora creo que es mejor que me despida y cuelgue la llamada, estás muy ofuscada y yo también. Pero quiero que sepas que donde yo esté, siempre tendrás un lugar donde quedarte, cariño. ¡Cuida de ti y de ese bebé inocente! —Y cuelga la llamada.

Me echo en la cama a llorar desconsoladamente, no puedo creer que le haya dicho todas esas cosas a mi madre pero también me siento más liviana, siento que alguien me acaricia la cabeza y cuando volteo es Grace.

—Lo lamento, cariño venía a buscarte y la puerta estaba entreabierta, escuche todo lo que paso con tu madre. ¡Lo siento! —Me dice.

Le abrazo fuerte y ella hace lo mismo conmigo.

—Tranquila cariño todo se solucionará, tu madre tiene razón, ella estará allí para ti cuando tú lo necesites, es solo que ahora ambas están ofuscadas. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de Carrick y Christian?, yo espero que no pasen años antes de que tu madre y tu vuelvan a tratarse y hablar, por el bien de este niño. —Me dice. — Otra cosa en la que ella tiene razón es que nosotros nunca te vamos a abandonar, ahora también perteneces a esta familia, junto con mi nieto, sé que ustedes devolverán la alegría a esta casa.

—Pero Grace, yo no permitiré que ustedes quieran mantenerme, yo soy una profesional y tengo un trabajo, siempre quise valerme por mi misma, y es lo que pienso hacer.

Ella solo se ríe.

—Pequeña cabezota. —Me dice. –Una vez más me asombra lo parecida que eres de Christian. Sí, sé que podrás valerte por ti misma, ¿pero adivina qué? No tienes que hacerlo tu sola, estaré encantada de quedarme con mi nieto unas cuantas horas al día mientras tu trabajas, y estoy segura de que Mia lo querrá acaparar pasa sí. —Me dice sonriendo y yo también. —Debes dejar de ponerte tanto a la defensiva Anastasia, aquí ninguno de nosotros estamos en tu contra, todo lo contrario, tenemos un mismo fin. Carrick a pesar de que aún no sabe qué va a ser abuelo, tiene el afán de protegerte y ponerte seguridad porque siente que se lo debe a Christian, el tenerte segura. El también te ha tomado cariño, y creo que es porque tienes un carácter obtuso muy parecido al de mi bebe.

Pienso en lo que me dice y trato de relajarme, dicho así no suena tan malo, suena mucho mejor que el tono impositivo del el señor Carrick, de Elliot y de Taylor, sé que es básicamente lo mismo, pero creo que ya no tengo fuerzas para defender mi punto. Es más, creo que ahora tienen razón, mi hijo necesita protección, y creo que solo la aceptare por él. Aunque no creo poder soportar a alguien pegado a mí las veinticuatro horas del día. Creo que será algo que tendré que negociar.

También decido dejar atrás el incidente con mi madre, tal vez es como dice Grace. Todo se solucionara tarde o temprano, pero ahora no tengo cabeza para eso, no quiero guardarle rencor por lo que me ha dicho, ella es mi madre y a pesar de todo la amo y se que ella me ama, pero ahora eso es algo muy complicado.

—De acuerdo señorita, te venía a buscar para que te fueras arreglando, en una hora nos toca cita con la doctora Greene en su consultorio, y estoy emocionada porque te hagan una ecografía del bebé ¿tú no?

Asiento, también me hace ilusión ver como el hijo de Christian crece dentro de mí. Me preparo y busco algo de ropa de la maleta, decido ponerme uno de los vestidos casuales que Christian me regalo. Junto con unos zapatos planos, ¡no estoy de humor para tacones!

En veinte minutos estoy lista, Grace me espera junto con Sawyer en la entrada de la casa para dirigirnos al hospital. Estoy entusiasmada pero a la vez muy nerviosa de lo que los doctores me puedan decir.


	29. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

 **POV Anastasia**

Nos dirigimos en el auto Grace y yo junto al hospital de Seattle. ¡Estoy muy nerviosa! no sé lo que me dirán, los doctores, sólo espero que mi embarazo vaya bien.

Sawyer se ha comportado con extrema protección a mi parecer, sé que se enteró de que estoy embarazada, Grace me lo dijo, pero no me gusta que me vea como si yo fuese una bomba atómica que en cualquier momento va estallar. Grace me mira muy pensativa.

—Todo saldrá bien querida, no te preocupes. —Me dice, yo asiento con la cabeza.

No soy capaz de pronunciar palabras en este momento, soy un torbellino de ideas que debo poner en orden, ¡pero cada vez es más difícil!

Llegamos al hospital y lo primero que hacemos es ir al consultorio de la doctora Greene, ¡nunca había estado aquí! La doctora me atendió en el Escala o en el Hotel Fairmont Olympic, mi cincuenta la hacía llamar.

Estoy muy nerviosa y Grace puede verlo. Ella trata de tranquilizarme tomando mi mano, que esta helada.

Al fin entramos en el consultorio. La doctora Greene nos espera y saluda muy efusivamente a Grace, al parecer trabajan juntas, ¡y cómo no!, una se encarga de cuidar de los embarazos y la otra de los niños una vez nacidos. Grace, le enseña mi historial médico y ella lo ve con detenimiento.

— ¡Así que según los exámenes de sangre, estas embarazada! — Dice la doctora Grenee.

— Yo no lo creía probable, usted me hizo una prueba que salió negativa antes de aplicarme la inyección. —Le comento.

— Es bastante fuera de lo común, pero no imposible, aunque contigo se han cometido muchos errores. —Me dice. –Debemos evaluar tu salud y la del feto, la prueba que realicé falló no debí aplicarte la inyección, eso puede traer consecuencias al feto. —Me quedo paralizada.

— ¿Mi bebé puede tener problemas? —pregunto.

— Es muy pronto para saberlo, por lo pronto me gustaría podemos hacer una ecografía para saber de cuánto tiempo estás.

— ¿Has tenido algún síntoma? —Me pregunta la doctora Greene.

Niego con la cabeza sin palabras. ¿Síntomas? Creo que no.

—Sí. Dice Grace, ha tenido algunos mareos, pero también pueden deberse a las subidas y bajadas de presión.

La doctora Greene levanta una ceja.

—Veremos eso luego. —Nos dice. — ¿Ha tenido pérdidas?

Frunzo el ceño.

—No.

—Es normal con la inyección. Vamos a hacer la ecografía.

Asiento insegura y la doctora Greene me señala una camilla de piel negra que hay detrás de un biombo.

—Quítate la toda la ropa y tapate con la bata que hay en la camilla, incluyendo la ropa interior. —Me dice

¿La ropa interior? Esperaba que me hiciera una ecografía por encima del vientre. ¿Por qué tengo que quitarme las bragas? Me encojo y hago lo que me ha dicho, me tapo con la delgada bata blanca.

—Bien. —La doctora Greene aparece en el otro extremo de la camilla tirando del ecógrafo para acercarlo.

Se trata de un equipo de computadores de alta tecnología. Se sienta y coloca la pantalla de forma que tanto ella como Grace y yo podamos verla y después mueve la bola que hay en el teclado. La pantalla cobra vida con un pitido—.

Levante las piernas y doble las rodillas y después abra las piernas —me pide.

Frunzo el ceño, extrañada.

—Es una ecografía transvaginal. Si está embarazada de pocas semanas, deberíamos poder encontrar el bebé con esto —dice mostrándome un instrumento alargado y blanco.

Oh, tiene que estar bromeando. Creo que ella puede ver mi cara de pánico, pero Grace sigue tratando de tranquilizarme,

—Todo estará bien querida, no temas. —Me dice Grace con su suave y dulce voz.

—De acuerdo. —Susurro un poco avergonzada y hago lo que me pide. La doctora le pone un preservativo a la sonda y lo lubrica con un gel transparente.

—Anastasia, relájate.

Yo respiro hondo y trato de hacerlo, puedo ver que Grace no suelta mi mano ni por un segundo, cosa que le agradezco enormemente.

Lentamente la doctora va introduciendo la sonda.

¡Dios Mío! Todo lo que soy capaz de ver en la pantalla es una imagen borrosa, aunque de unos tonos más bien sepia.

Muy despacio, la doctora Greene mueve un poco el instrumento. Es muy desconcertante.

—Ahí está —murmura mientras pulsa un botón para congelar la imagen de la pantalla. Me señala una pequeña cosa en esa tormenta sepia.

Solo es una cosita. Una cosita en mi vientre. Diminuta. ¡Uau!. Olvido mi incomodidad y me quedo mirándola.

—Es demasiado pronto para ver el latido del corazón, pero sí, definitivamente está embarazada. De tres a cuatro semanas, diría yo. —Frunce el ceño—. Parece que estabas embarazada antes de aplicarte la medroxiprogesterona. Es un milagro que no hayas abortado, pero todavía eso puede ser una posibilidad.

— ¡Mi bebé puede correr peligro! —Le Pregunto por segunda vez

—Me temo que así es, se cometieron muchos errores, uno de ellos mío, me dice con pesar, aunque te aplique una prueba de embarazo que salió negativa, aplique la inyección, es evidente que ese test de embarazo no era confiable, aunque nunca había tenido problemas con él. —Me explica a modo de disculpas. —La subidas y bajas de presión, también pueden deberse a eso, por lo que este trimestre es crucial, que se te evalué periódicamente, ¡si en verdad quieres mantener a la criatura!

Yo asiento

— ¡Claro que quiere tener al bebé, Marie! Por favor danos las indicaciones que Ana debe seguir para no tener complicaciones en el embarazo. —Le dice Grace.

Yo estoy muy pasmada para decir nada. El pequeño bip es un bebé. El bebé de Christian. Mi bebé.

— De Acuerdo Grace. —Dice la doctora Greene. -¿Quieres que te imprima la imagen para que te la pueda llevar?

Asiento, todavía incapaz de hablar, y la doctora Greene pulsa otro botón. Después retira con cuidado la sonda y me da una toallita de papel para limpiarme.

—Pues entonces permíteme felicitarte, Anastasia. —Me dice cuando me incorporo —. Tendremos que concertar otra cita, normalmente les digo a mis pacientes que las veré dentro de otras cuatro semanas, pero en tu caso, donde podría haber algún riesgo, pienso que sería bueno que si hacemos una cita para dentro de dos semanas, y así veré los resultados de los exámenes que voy a mandar a que te hagan, entre ellos uno de sangre. Más adelante podremos asegurarnos del tiempo exacto que tiene el bebé y establecer la fecha en que saldrá de parto. ¡Ya puedes vestirte!

—De acuerdo.

Cuando salgo de detrás del biombo, la doctora Greene ya ha vuelto a su mesa. Y Grace me espera en uno de los asientos detrás del escritorio.

—Mientras, quiero que empiece con un ciclo de ácido fólico y vitaminas prenatales. Aquí tiene un folleto de las cosas que puede hacer y las que no. Grace me ha dicho que tienes cita con tu internista esta tarde para lo de tu presión arterial. Me pondré en contacto con el doctor Brown para entre los dos cuidar de tu embazo. —Me dice con una sonrisa.

Me da una caja de pastillas y un folleto y una lista de los exámenes que debo practicar. Ella sigue hablándome, pero no la estoy escuchando. Estoy consternada. Abrumada. Pero estoy Feliz, ¡Muy feliz!, Christian no me ha dejado sola, llevo a su hijo que me lo recordará siempre. Un rayo de luz se abre paso en la oscuridad, donde su muerte me dejó sumergida. Es un rayo de esperanza del que debo aferrarme para seguir viviendo sin él. Mi amor siempre estará conmigo, acaricio mi vientre y siento un hilo de paz.

— ¿Tienes alguna pregunta que hacer Anastasia? —Me pregunta la doctora Greene.

— En realidad, me preguntaba, si puedo volver a trabajar, he estado de reposo esta semana y me acabo de enterar de que estoy embarazada. —Le digo.

—Yo pensaría que no habría ningún problema si te cuidas adecuadamente. —Me dice. –Lo que si te recomendaría es que con tus alta y bajas de presión, no puedes permanecer mucho tiempo sola, hasta que te puedas estabilizar, eso tendrás que verlo con tu internista.

—Pero dijiste que hay peligro de desprendimiento por la inyección, ¿Qué no sería bueno que permaneciera, calmada? —Pregunta Grace

—Bueno si, pero no creo que tu trabajo sea de esfuerzo físico, o de estar muchas horas de pie. ¿O si Anastasia?

—No, trabajo en una editorial, soy Editora en funciones.

— Entonces no le veo ningún problema, pero si debo advertirte que lo tomes con calma, tal vez, ¿trabajar a tiempo parcial? —Me pregunta.

Yo niego con la cabeza, si pido que ese me reduzcan las horas de trabajo, recién empezando en mi empleo, me despedirían inmediatamente, y ahora tengo a un hijo del que ocuparme, no me puedo dar el lujo de estar sin trabajar.

—Tengo que comenzar nuevamente el lunes, no puedo darme el lujo de perder mi empleo. —Le digo.

—Tengo una idea. —Me dice Grace. –Podrías ir a trabajar, durante estas dos semanas antes de la consulta y si todo va bien podrías seguir con tu empleo, pero tienes que seguir todas las indicaciones, ¿no es cierto Marie?

—Así es. —Dice la Doctora Greene. —Me parece una buena idea, ustedes podrán ponerse de acuerdo en cómo van a manejar las cosas, para que este embarazo sea saludable y sin inconvenientes.

Nos despedimos de la doctora Greene y le muestro a Grace la foto de la ecografía que la doctora Greene me dio. Ella no cabe de la emoción, me abraza, y besa mi mejilla.

— ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti Ana! ¡Por todos nosotros! —Me dice. —Ven.

Y me conduce a uno de los pisos subterráneos del hospital, no entiendo para que, hasta que le da el papel de instrucciones de los exámenes que me mando a hacer la doctora, y ella me lleva a uno de los pasillos del piso donde se encuentran unos cubículos.

— ¡Te esperaré aquí! —me dice Grace.

 **POV Grace**

Veo la ecografía de mi nieto, y no puedo dejar de sentir emoción. La llevo inmediatamente a hacerse los análisis que Marie ordenó, no quiero que después Ana ponga pretextos.

— ¡Te esperaré aquí! —Le digo. Y enseguida llamo a Sawyer.

Sé que le prometí a Ana que no le diría aun a Carrick, pero no puedo seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo, él es mi esposo, y estoy casi segura que si supiera la noticia, calmaría ese humor de perros que tiene últimamente por la muerte de nuestro hijo.

— Señora Grace. Me dice al contestar la llamada. – ¿Alguna novedad?

— Hasta ahora todo va bien Sawyer, pero he cambiado de parecer, necesito hablar con Taylor y mi esposo, pero sin que Ana se dé cuenta.

—Muy bien, doctora Grace. Le diré a Taylor que usted necesita hablar con él. ¿Puedo decirle las circunstancias? —Me pregunta.

— ¡No! Prefiero que Carrick y yo se lo digamos, planeo hablar con mi marido primero.

— De acuerdo, doctora, se hará todo como usted diga.

¡Ana tiene esa obsesión por ser independiente y valerse por ella misma!, en cierta forma se lo aplaudo pero ella carga a mi nieto en su vientre y además puede que sea un embarazo riesgoso, no quiero que corra riesgos innecesarios, en estos momentos para mí, mi nieto es la prioridad, no puedo permitir que una imprudencia de Ana por muy bienintencionada que sea pueda afectar a hijo de mi bebé. Ella será madre, estoy segura que tarde o temprano entenderá.

Llamo a Carrick para saber cómo está

— Hola cariño. ¿Cómo va todo? Le digo

— Hola Gracie, estamos resolviendo unos problemas de la empresa. Lo siento muy agitado.

— ¿Pasa Algo, Cary? ¡Saliste esta mañana de casa con bastante prisa!

El vacila por unos instantes.

— No quiero angustiarte, Gracie. — Me dice – Estas con Anastasia y no quiero que ni tu ni ella se preocupen.

— ¡Carrick Grey!, ¡Dime lo que está pasando!, ¡Ana está haciéndose unos exámenes no puede oírnos, así que dime!

El respira profundamente,

— ¡Hubo un incendio en GEH!

— ¡Dios mío!

—La situación fue controlada a tiempo, pero…. Grace… no puedo mentirte, al parecer esto ha sido premeditado.


	30. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

 **POV Taylor**

He recibido una llamada muy extraña de Sawyer. Al parecer la doctora Grace quiere contactarse conmigo para hablar de Ana, sin que ella se entere. Creo tener ese asunto casi resuelto, la seguridad empezará actuar una vez que la señorita Steele decida salir de casa de los Grey, mientras, no es necesario, estará bajo supervisión constante, eso es lo que hemos decidido el señor Steele, el señor Grey y yo.

Por supuesto que el señor Grey incluyó en todo al señor Steele, al fin y al cabo es su hija. Mucho antes, el jefe había puesto un rastreador en la Mac de la señorita Steele, así era de obsesivo, eso ha facilitado mi vida desde el jueves, cuando me enteré que ella no quería la seguridad y que no iba a vivir en casa de la señorita Kavanagh. Barney me ha dicho que ella está buscando apartamentos pequeños al cual poder mudarse y que ya ha visto un par, y tiene una cita para verlo el próximo lunes.

Vi las fotos del apartamento y es una verdadera porquería. Por más que en fotos se ve decente, no puedo dejar de pensar en todos los problemas de seguridad que tendríamos, si ella lograra mudarse allí. Ya hice las averiguaciones pertinentes y definitivamente el intento de mudanza de Ana a ese cuchitril deberá ser truncado por mí. El jefe me lo agradecería, y estaría totalmente de acuerdo conmigo. Sin embargo hay una pequeña propiedad, que perteneció al jefe, es un departamento que lleva muchos años vacío. Se trata de uno de los almacenes reformados que se ven en todas partes en las zonas más antiguas de Seattle. Sé de él, porque está incluido en las propiedades del jefe y siendo su seguridad mi deber es custodiarlos y revisarlos de vez en cuando. Al principio, estuvo arrendado por poco tiempo, ¡hasta que el inquilino se marchó!, dejando el apartamento hecho un asco. Pero el jefe lo mando a remodelar, con la intención de venderlo. Cosa que nunca hizo, fue el primer departamento que tuvo después de marcharse de casa de sus padres, antes de comprar el ático del Escala.

Creo que ni su padres saben que él tuvo esa propiedad, por lo que sé, paso mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a dirigirles la palabra, eso me lo contó Elliot una noche cuando estaba tomado. Se había quedado en el Escala y el jefe decidió que quería estar solo, acababa de romper el contrato con la señorita Williams, pero no quería echar a su hermano. Así que opto por irse él. Me pidió que lo cuidara pues ya había llegado bebido, él tomó una pequeña maleta y se fue todo el fin de semana a Nueva York con la excusa de irse por trabajo.

Estuve bien cabreado esa noche, se suponía que yo era su seguridad y tenía que ir con él a donde sea que él fuese. Pero esa vez no tuve más alternativa, más que llamar al piloto, para que me notificara del que el jefe estuviese bien.

Elliot, estaba muy deprimido, al parecer una de sus amiguitas le había jugado chueco con otro tipo, le dolía el engaño de la chica en cuestión pero enseguida la mando al olvido. Creo que lo que verdaderamente le dolió fue que ella lo engañara y terminara con él, y que no hubiese sido al revés, así que obtuvo una cucharada de su propio chocolate.

Se sintió dolido aún más cuando el jefe le dijo que él estaba a punto de salir a un negocio que tenía que hacer fuera de la ciudad, pero entiendo al jefe, el rompimiento con Leila… la actitud de ésta lo había dejado trastocado, aunque tampoco era para tanto, ella también siguió con su vida, se había casado hace poco con un tipo, y no había pasado ni un mes que había roto con el jefe. Eso fue lo que lo trastocó, ella decía quererlo, y a la primera de cambio va y se casa con otro. ¡El jefe no aprendió a diferenciar a una mujer de verdad de una puta, hasta que conoció Ana!

Pero en fin, Elliot me conto que el jefe había discutido con su padre cuando se retiró de la universidad. Según el jefe le había dicho a su padre, él pensaba que la Universidad no tenía nada más que ofrecerle y era una pérdida de tiempo. ¡Ja!

Nunca supieron los verdaderos motivos de porque dejó los estudios, aunque después yo sí lo supe… Uno de sus maestros lo encontró en un lugar de BDSM junto con la señora Lincoln. Al parecer Christian se veía muy mal, por lo que supe el maestro lo vio sin camisa y él tenía marcas de latigazos en su espalda y brazos.

Puesto que el maestro también tenía gustos afines por ese estilo de vida, decidió mantenerlo bajo perfil siempre y cuando el jefe asistiera a charlas periódicas con el Psicólogo de la universidad. Él era un chico aún muy joven, y la señora Lincoln, a pesar de estar muy bien conservada, tiene edad para ser su madre y eso alarmo a su maestro. Su profesor pensó que él jefe podría estar siendo abusado… ¡y no se equivocó!

Christian se negó rotundamente, pensaba que el maestro se inmiscuía en lo que no le importaba. Fue así que maestro lo amenazó, con escribir a sus padres al respecto, al fin y al cabo había entrado a la escuela siendo un menor y hasta su graduación y para efectos de la universidad, estaría bajo la tutela de ellos, hasta la graduación.

Aunque el jefe si había pensado en retirarse de la universidad y formar su propio negocio ese fue el factor detonante de su retiro de Harvard. El jefe sabía que el maestro no podría divulgar sus gustos sin exponer los suyos propios y eso no sería bien visto por la universidad ni el profesorado. Eso lo supe una vez que la señora Lincoln se quedó a cenar en el Escala. Sí, lo sé. ¡Soy un maldito fisgón!, pero ese es mi trabajo. Aunque mis labios están cerrados, no vale la pena traer más dolor a esta familia.

Elliot me dijo que trataron de localizar al jefe después de la pelea con su padre.

—Salió corriendo de casa, como alma que lleva el diablo. —Me dijo Elliot todo borracho. –Hace años había hecho lo mismo, y cuando lo encontramos estaba en muy mal estado… tanto que tuvimos miedo de que muriera en el hospital ¡Quiso matarse, Taylor! —Me dice llorando. —Mi mamá y Mia nunca lo supieron… ¡solo papá, Christian y yo! Papá me hizo prometer que no le diríamos. Pero cuando lo vi salir esa noche, sentí que todo volvía a suceder.

Traté de tranquilizarlo, pero vi que solo se quería desahogar, así que lo dejé.

—Papá pensó lo mismo que yo en cuanto lo vio salir. Llamo a las autoridades, a los hospitales. Salimos a buscarlo, pero él se había llevado su coche, podría estar en cualquier parte… La policía no hallaba el coche de Christian, ni a él, fueron semanas en agonía, Taylor. Mia lo llamó una noche, la vi llorando cuando lo hizo, creo que él trato de calmarla, le había dicho que estaba a punto de conseguir un empleo u algo por el estilo y que estaba bien que no se preocupara… luego, una día mamá hablo con la señora Lincoln para desahogarse con ella. Elena no sabía que nosotros no sabíamos dónde estaba él, se estaba quedando en su casa hacia un par de días, tuvo que dejar el coche en un estacionamiento de Seattle, donde se quedaba a dormir dentro del auto. —Me dice Eliot llorando. — Así que enseguida fui a buscarlo Él no tenía ninguna necesidad de quedarse en una casa ajena, si no quería quedarse en casa de mis padres, ¡pues que se quedara conmigo! ¡En mi apartamento! No me fui de allí hasta que entrara en razón, y me fui de esa casa con él. Traté de ser mediador entre él y mis padres, pero simplemente el no quería, quise prestarle dinero, y me dijo que no, ya hacía mucho con tenerlo en mi casa y que pronto también se marcharía de allí… ¡Eso me alarmó!, traté de acelerar la reconciliación con mis padres, así que una noche les dije que fueran a casa cuando Christian estuviera para hablar… ¡Creo que eso fue peor, Taylor!... me vio como si yo estuviese en su contra, mi padre trató de explicarle, le pedía que lo perdonara, pero el simplemente no escuchaba… les pidió que lo perdonaran y que agradecía todo lo que ellos habían hecho por él, pero que ya no sería una carga para ellos nunca más, se acercó a la puerta y salió corriendo. Yo no pude detenerlo. Trate de llamarlo a su celular varias veces pero llegó un momento en que lo apagó, tenía la esperanza de que regresaría ya que había dejado todas sus cosas en el departamento. Y así fue. Espero a que me fuera a trabajar, para pedirle al casero copia de las llaves y poder llevarse sus cosas. No supimos de él por casi un año. Mando su coche con alguien a la casa de mis padres junto con una nota que decía:

" _¡Gracias por el préstamo!, prometo nunca más volver a molestarlos"_

 _Christian._

—Eso devastó aún más a mis padres, ese coche era el que él quería. Papá se lo compró para congraciarse con él, ya que el idiota de mi hermano pensaba que nunca le darían un coche. — Me dice. — Se lo regaló por su graduación de la escuela y premio por haber entrado a Harvard.

Pobre familia, el jefe sí que le dio guerra a sus padres, pero en cierta forma entiendo al jefe, creo que esa mujer detestable llamada Elena Lincoln lo tenía dominado, y en cierta forma él lo sabía, tal vez se avergonzada de dales la cara luego de la discusión. Eso tampoco lo sabrán los Grey, ¡esa maldita mujer es una pedófila de mierda!

Elliot continúa su diatriba.

— ¿Sabes cómo fue que volvimos a verlo Taylor? —Yo negué con la cabeza. –Pues cuando Mia enfermó del apéndice, tuvieron que internarla en el hospital para operarla, ella sí que seguía en contacto con él, aunque Christian no le daba mucho que decir por lo menos podíamos saber que estaba vivo. En el hospital lo llame desde el teléfono de Mia la dije que ella estaba en el hospital y que quería verlo. Mia y mis padres estaban cuando lo llame y escucharon todo, él no dijo nada, solo colgó la llamada. Mia estaba inconsolable, hasta que después de una hora se abrió la puerta de la habitación y era él. Estaba vestido con uno de esos trajes que siempre usa. ¡Nos quedamos asombrados! Mi madre trato de abrazarlo, pero el simplemente la rechazó, aún no permitía que nadie lo tocase. Excepto Mia que se bajó de la cama como pudo y lo abrazo, ella pensó que no iría a verla, y a decir verdad nosotros también. Él se quedó hasta que Mia fue llevada a quirófano, no habló con nadie más que no fuera con ella. Cuando se la llevaron a quirófano, el tomo el portafolios que traía y trato de salir de la habitación, pero esta vez no se lo iba a permitir. Cerré la puerta antes que él saliera, y así nos quedamos los cuatro en la habitación.

Y me cuenta toda su discusión

 **(Conversación POV Elliot)**

— ¿Vas a dejarme salir, o voy a tener que obligarte? —Me dijo Christian.

—Te voy a dejar salir pero antes tienes muchas explicaciones que darnos hermanito.

— ¡No tengo nada que decirte, Elliot! —Me dice enojado.

— ¡Pero a nosotros sí! —dice mi Madre. — ¿Dónde has estado Christian?

El suspira al ver que esta conversación es inevitable.

– ¡Trabajando madre! —Le responde. Su actitud era seca y cortante.

— ¿En dónde?... ¿Dónde te estas quedando? —Pregunta papá.

— ¡Tengo un trabajo! —Le dice con autosuficiencia —También un departamento que renté hace algún tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no has venido a casa? ¿Dónde estás trabajando Christian? —Pregunta nuevamente mi padre.

—Creo que me lo dejaste bien claro la última vez que estuve en tu casa, padre. —Le dice Christian.

—Ya te dije que lamento todo lo que te dije, estaba muy molesto, por todo lo que había pasado, traté de explicártelo pero tú simplemente no me dejaste. Christian, hijo. Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, no sabíamos dónde estabas ni que era lo que había pasado contigo. ¡Quieras o no somos tu familia! Y te queremos. Tu hermana te adora, no quiso que la operaran antes de que tu llegaras, ¡estaba llorando porque pensaba que no lo harías! —Le dice mi padre

— ¿Y porque no lo haría? —Pregunta Christian consternado.

— ¡Por cómo le respondiste a tu hermano cuando te dijo lo que pasaba! —Le responde papá. — ¡Le colgaste el teléfono!

—Estaba en una junta, tuve que cancelarla y me vine enseguida.

— ¿Dónde estás trabajando Christian? —Pregunta mi padre por tercera vez.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber? —Replica Christian. –Ya no soy un niño, tengo un trabajo y ahora puedo valerme por mi mismo.

— ¡Debido a que soy el padre de un idiota majadero que no tiene aún ni los cagados 21 años y que se marchó de casa sin dar señales de vida!, dejándonos a todos con el corazón en la boca el coche que te regalé por tu graduación de vuelta a casa, junto con una nota con bastante mal gusto. —Dice mi padre molesto. –Ahora por última vez, Christian. ¡Dime! ¿Dónde trabajas?

Christian toma aire.

— ¡Lamento que seas el padre de un idiota majadero! Para no crear más discusiones, es mejor que cada quien se vaya por su lado. ¡Estoy aquí por Mia! … En cuanto sepa que está bien me iré y nunca más volverán a saber de mí. Ahora, Elliot. Si no quieres que te tire al suelo y te use como tapete, ¡Apártate de la maldita puerta y déjame salir! —Me dice perdiendo un poco el autocontrol que ha tenido, a decir verdad, no es el Christian de siempre, ha cambiado, se ve mayor, incluso más que yo.

— ¡Nooo! ¡Por favor, Christian! ¡No! ¡No vuelvas hacernos esto, por favor, te lo suplico! —Dice mi madre llorando. —Por favor, hijo, no vuelvas a desaparecer! ¡Me he estado muriendo por dentro todo este tiempo por no saber dónde estás! —Ella se acerca a él pero, él vuelve a rechazarla al ver que quiere abrazarlo, ella se tira al piso de rodillas y le pide que no se vaya.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Levántate por favor! —Dice Christian tirando el portafolio al piso y ayudando a mamá a levantarse. – ¡Mamá no tienes que hacer esto, tú no! Y en ese momento la toma por los brazos y le da un abrazo.

—Christian, cariño. ¡Prométeme que nunca más volverás a desaparecer! ¡Vuelve a casa! Tus cosas están donde las dejaste y las cajas de la universidad que mandaste las hice llevar al sótano, ¡para que tu decidas que hacer con ellas! —Le dice mi madre.

— ¡No necesito esas cosas mamá! Estoy bien, te lo juro. Estoy trabajando, ¡no necesito nada más! —Le dice mamá.

—Tu padre te hizo una pregunta. —Dice mi madre con una voz dulce pero a la vez autoritaria, mamá sí que conoce al cabrón de su hijo pequeño. — ¿Dónde trabajas? ¿Dónde te estás quedando? —Christian suspira antes de responder

— Vivo en un apartamento que rente y trabajo para una compañía de celulares. —Responde.

— ¿Qué compañía? —Pregunta mi padre. Christian esta reacio a contestarle pero mamá le pide que conteste.

— Seattle Technology Company… la compañía está en reestructuración. ¡Me está yendo bien! — Le dice a mi madre.

— Eso es bueno cariño, muy bueno, ¿Por qué no querías decírnoslo?

— No sabía que les importara, ¡papá lo dejo muy en claro!

— ¿Cuantas veces tengo que disculparme, Christian? en verdad lo lamento, estaba muy enojado y dije cosas sin pensar que no son ciertas, ¡por supuesto que me preocupo por ti!, soy tu padre y siempre lo haré, ¡Tengas la edad que tengas!

—A partir de ese momento las cosas se fueron suavizando en la familia, Taylor. Aunque unas semanas después descubrimos que Christian no nos había dicho toda la verdad. Cuando salió un comunicado especial de prensa, en la sección de economía con una gran foto, sobre un chico de casi 21 años que se había vuelto millonario la comprar unas acciones de una compañía que el mismo había vuelto exitosa, ¡resultaba ser que el joven en cuestión era nada más y nada menos que Christian Grey!, Al que catalogaban como _**"El Príncipe de Seattle".**_


	31. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

 **POV Taylor**

Tengo en mi cabeza un montón de cosas que pensar, uno creería que este trabajo es fácil, casa, comida y buena paga, aparte de los beneficios médicos para mí y para Sophie. Pero ¡NO!, este es un puto trabajo de mierda más jodido del mundo, y ya he fallado enormemente al permitir al jefe ir solo con Ros en el helicóptero.

Aun no me entra en la cabeza varias cosas al respecto. ¡Sé que fue sabotaje!, eso ni dudarlo, pero en mi experiencia como militar y el de haber ido a Afganistán cuando se encontraban cadáveres de los Marines se llevaban a casa para determinar de cuales de los desaparecidos se trataba, y sé por experiencia que duran más de tres días para estar completamente seguros de quien se trataba. Y todo eso Bajo exámenes de ADN y el hijo de puta del forense nunca pidió alguna prueba del jefe para cotejar.

Ya tengo a Welch investigando el asunto, no tengo pensado decirle nada de esto a los Grey, creo que ya han sufrido lo suficiente y tenido demasiado con que lidiar, ¡y si me equivoco o no! Puede ser que tengan que revivir toda esta tragedia en vano.

Esta madrugada me llamaron para decirme que se había incendiado la sala de ordenadores de Grey's House. Suerte que Barney había convencido al jefe para el sistema contra incendios con uno a base de argón. Eso permitió que el daño no fuese peor. Solo quedó destrozada el área en cuestión. Eso es algo que a Ros, el señor Grey y yo estamos investigando en este momento.

Los bomberos y mi equipo de seguridad, están haciendo las pesquisas para saber quién es el malnacido que ha ocasionado todo esto. Lo que nunca se pudo imaginar es que el jefe tenía al loco de Barney y a mí, colocando cámaras de seguridad por todos lados.

Esta tarde logramos verificar los datos de anoche, estos fueron enviados automáticamente a un servidor virtual de la compañía. Barney nos acaba de traer una copia. Se trata aparentemente de un hombre, llevaba un overol de trabajo de mantenimiento de GEH y que se comportaba muy extraño. Aunque se me parece conocido, no hemos podido identificar de quien se trata. Barney ha corrido un programa de reconocimiento facial, contra todos los trabajadores de GEH, pero hablamos de más de cuarenta mil empleados, más los empleados que ya han sido despedidos, sin contar con los enemigos declarados del jefe y a eso súmenle la gente que envidiaba su éxito. Podríamos estar hablando de más de un millón de personas… ¡Esto puede que se tome su tiempo!

Estamos en la sala de juntas, los cuatro. Ros Bailey, el señor Grey, Barney y yo hablando de este asunto.

—Nunca pude imaginar la cantidad de enemigos potenciales que tiene el jefe. —Nos dice Barney.

—Ni yo. —Dice un asombrado Carrick Grey. — ¡No sabía que mi hijo se hiciese de tanta cantidad de enemigos, Taylor!

—Señor Grey, su hijo era un hombre brillante y exitoso en los negocios, a eso añádale que era joven y muy bien parecido. En fin, ¡Algunas personas podrían pensar que lo tenía todo, y que ellos no!, desde hace años se ha convertido en el blanco de envidias. —Le digo.

— Y era asediado por muchas personas, sobre todo mujeres, quienes suplicaban por favores sexuales… — Nos dice Ros. —Como esta mujer del banco ¿Recuerdas, Taylor?

— Vagamente señora Bailey, recuerde que yo apenas empezaba a trabajar para el señor Grey cuando, cortó "amablemente" con esa mujer. —Le digo haciendo comillas con mis manos a la palabra amablemente.

Puedo ver que el señor Grey esta asombrado, ya sabía que no conocía a su hijo como él imaginó, pero se acaba de enterar de parte de una historia del pasado de su hijo, y hace un ademan para que le expliquemos de que se trata.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?… ¿Marcia Benson? —Pregunta Ros.

— ¡Baxter! La corrijo. —Fue una de las primeras verificaciones de datos que tuve que correr en mi puesto.

—De hecho era una mujer dura de roer en los negocios y quería al jefe en bandeja de plata. — Continúa Ros. — ¡O de preferencia en una cama con sabanas de seda!

Ros, Barney y yo nos reímos, el señor Carrick permanece sentado en su asiento escuchando nuestro relato. Ros continúa.

— Estábamos pidiendo nuestro segundo préstamo al banco, bueno… su segundo préstamo, el primero se lo dieron para comprar acciones en Seattle Technology Company. ¡Ahí fue donde nos conocimos y me hizo su segunda a bordo! –Dice Ros en tono nostálgico. –Pues para su segundo préstamo la señora Baxter era la piedra de tranca entre el préstamo y la nueva compañía que Christian quería adquirir. Así que Christian empieza hablarle de los beneficios que tendría si aprobaran nuestro crédito, lo que no le cuadraba a la junta directiva del banco era que iban a poner todo esa gran cantidad de dinero en un chico que ni siquiera tenía 21 años. Christian les mostró las proyecciones del negocio, eran muy conservadoras, y auguraban una ganancia muy redituable para el banco. Christian les dio 48 horas para que tomara la decisión junto con la junta directiva. Cosa que no fue necesario. El jefe se habría anotado un hit con esa, El señor Whelan no esperó a decírselo a la junta antes de tomar la decisión de aprobar el crédito. Más adelante vino la señora Baxter, con la excusa de ver cómo iba su inversión, el hecho era que quería tener algo con Christian y este lo sabía, trato de quitársela de encima educadamente pero no pudo, ella intento tocarlo, esa era una de las cosas que no admitía, en esos momentos llegaba Gwen a verme y lo saludo muy dulcemente. La señora Baxter al vernos dedujo que Christian era gay y su orgullo de mujer herida no se vio del todo afectada. — Dice Ros riéndose al recordarlo.

—Sí, creo que no fue la única vez que tuvo que quitarse a una mujer de encima. —Les digo y me rio entre dientes ya más relajado. —Había más de una zorra suplicando por los favores del señor Grey, el simplemente las ignoraba, creo que muchas de esas mujeres pensaban que él era Gay. —Ros, Barney y yo nos reímos. –Por la única chica por la que lo vi corriendo fue por Ana.

—Sí, también me di cuenta, sabes lo obsesivo que era con el trabajo, y el solo tuvo que tomar un tiempo fuera en Portland para _"ver un negocio"._ —Dice Ros. —El jefe tenía buen ojo, hasta para las chicas.

—No te equivoques Ros, Ana le dio guerra al jefe, no se la puso en bandeja de plata, ¡creo que fue la única que no lo hizo!

— ¡Así que mi hijo estaba rodeado de mujeres!, y nosotros su familia jamás supimos de ninguna de ellas excepto de Ana. — Nos dice el señor Grey.

— Yo no creo que sea así. En realidad yo no le conocí alguna mujer. —Dice Ros. —Solo el asedio muy mal disimulado que le tenía a Anastasia, ¿No es así Barney?

Barney que en ese momento estaba callado solo escuchando la conversación nos dice

—Pues el solo mandó a monitorear el teléfono de la Señorita, aparte de otras cosas que no serían éticas decir, ya que era mi jefe. —Nos dice con pesar.

Suena el teléfono del señor Grey y es la doctora Grace. Él le dice lo que sucedió en GEH, y puedo escuchar que está calmando a su esposa. Cuando cuelga se acerca a nosotros

— ¿Cuánto durará el programa de rastreo Barney? —Pregunta.

—No lo sé, señor Grey, todo depende si corremos con suerte, estamos hablando de miles de personas, el programa ha corrido apenas el seis por ciento de ellas. —Le dice Barney.

—Pues entonces ¿qué posibilidades hay que ese el programa continúe las veinticuatro horas del día?

— No hay ningún problema señor Grey, así se hará. — Contesta Barney

—Me gustaría que me enviara si puedes, una copia de esto. Y señala el video del atentado.

— Así se hará señor Grey. Lo enviaré a su correo si gusta.

— Ros, necesito que te encargues de todo por ahora, yo vendré de vez en cuando pero serás tu quien esté al mando. Confió en ti como mi hijo lo hacía. —Le dice el señor Grey.

—Muchas Gracias por la confianza señor Grey. —Dice Ros.

— Carrick, por favor. —Le dice. –Esa confianza te la has ganado Ros.

—Taylor tu y yo debemos irnos a casa, mi esposa necesita hablar conmigo. Y necesitamos finiquitar sobre el tema de la seguridad. Ahora más que nunca debemos interponerla.

Y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Rumbo a Bellevue

 **POV Carrick**

Llegamos a casa después de todo este caos, miro al mi alrededor, no puedo creer que mi hijo oculto su vida tanto tiempo de nosotros, descubrí lo que había estado haciendo desde la noche que se fue de casa, cuando le grite por haber abandonado la universidad. Trabajó de sol a sol para surgir en la vida y se abrió camino él solo, ahora más que nunca las palabras que me grito Anastasia rezumban en mi cabeza.

" _Él no quería saber nada más de él, le dio una cachetada cuando surgió y levantó su imperio sin ayuda ni financiera ni mucho menos moral de su padre, ni de ninguno de ustedes, él siempre lo hizo sentir que no tenía cabida en su familia perfecta. Por eso no quiso saber nada más de ustedes"._

¡Yo amo a mi hijo! ¡Pero siento rabia de haberlo perdido! ¡De nunca haberle dicho cuanto lo amaba y lo orgulloso que me sentía de él!

Él surgió en la vida él solo, era verdad, nunca me pidió un centavo para nada. Supo hacer relaciones y se rodeó de gente capacitada, como Ros y Barney, pero sé que se sentía solo. Mi hijo sabía exactamente qué era lo que hacía y yo nunca tuve fé en él. ¡La culpa me carcome, en estos momentos quisiera entrar por la puerta y tener que regañarlo porque golpeó salvajemente a un chico!... ¡Quisiera llevármelo de excursión y pasar un fin de semana a la intemperie solo él y yo!... ¡Llevarlo de pesca, navegar por el Sound!... ¡Desearía que me dejase tocarlo y poder abrazarle tan fuerte, que quite todo mi dolor y el suyo de nuestras mentes, estar allí para él!… ¡Desearía una segunda oportunidad!

Entro a la casa sin decir una palabra a Taylor, creo que él puede ver mi dolor así que me deja solo, me voy al sótano a buscar una botella de mi reserva de Bourbon, últimamente he bebido mucho, lo reconozco. Pero es algo que siento, que necesito. Me ayuda a aminorar mi dolor en cierto modo. ¡El dolor de no tener a mi hijo pequeño!

Dicen que con el hijo con quien más peleas y discutes, es el hijo al que más quieres, pues puedes ver algo de ti en él, y te da miedo que pueda tropezarse y caer. Eso me decía mi padre cuando nos reconciliábamos después de una discusión, aunque yo era hijo único. Pero ahora lo entiendo perfectamente. Amo a mis hijos… a todos y cada uno, pero de los tres el que más se parecía a mí en cierto modo era Christian. Elliot, siempre fue muy risueño y alegre, y Mia es la luz de esta casa, pero Christian, mi hijo siempre fue el reservado, calculador y astuto, muy inteligente para su edad. Adoraba los mismos pasatiempos que yo también amaba y compartimos muchos de ellos cuando él era un niño pequeño.

Regreso a mi despacho y cierro la puerta sirviéndome una copa generosa de Bourbon. Y me siento en mi escritorio dándole vueltas a mi cabeza una y otra vez sobre todo lo que ha pasado. Se abre la puerta y es Grace, ella está mirándome con cara de reprobación.

— ¡Carrick Grey!, ¿Qué haces tomando a las tres de la tarde? —Me dice.

—Es solo un trago Grace, estoy tratando de calmar mis nervios, para no salir corriendo a despotricar en contra del mundo, ¡La maldita suerte que hemos tenido últimamente! —Digo alzando la voz. – ¡Primero un hijo de puta atenta contra la vida de mi hijo, matándolo!... ¡después intenta destruir el imperio que tanto esfuerzo y trabajo le costó!... ¡Estoy hablando de horas hombre al día! ¡Trabajaba de sol a sol… casi no dormía! ¡De seguro por temor a las malditas pesadillas!... ¡Era incansable!... ¡Ros me ha contado como adquirió la empresa donde decía trabajar! ¿Recuerdas? Pues él vio la oportunidad y no la dejó escapar. Él tenía razón Grace, simplemente no le creí cuando me dijo que el sabia como manejar una empresa y hacerla prospera. Me paso lo que dijo Ros, sobre el gerente del banco cuando fueron a pedir dinero para su segunda inversión. Solo vi a un niño de 21 años por cumplir, sin experiencia de vida, y lo juzgue… pero él tenía razón... razón en todo. Yo debí haberlo apoyado, como apoyé a Elliot. Debí haberle dicho lo orgulloso que estaba. —Lanzo la copa contra el piso, y me echo a llorar como un niño. Grace solo me mira y espera pacientemente a que me calme.

—Te habías tardado Carrick, ya estaba empezando a preocuparme. Tienes que desahogarte, eso lo entiendo, has tenido un humor de perro todo este tiempo, y has querido hacerte el valiente, eso lo aprecio. Pero Cary, eres su padre y sé que estas sufriendo tanto como yo la perdida de nuestro hijo. —Ella también empieza a llorar. –Solo prométeme que no será con esto, con que te desahogues. —Me dice señalando la botella de licor — ¡Soy tu mujer y estoy para ti como sé que tú estas para mí!, ¡Por favor apóyate en mí y deja que yo haga lo mismo contigo! … Te amo, Carrick Grey. Y eso nunca va a cambiar. Solo necesitamos sobrellevar esta enorme carga que nos ha tocado.

Sé que ella tiene razón, la abrazo muy fuerte, sé que juntos vamos a mitigar el dolor de perder a nuestro hijo.

— ¿Cary? —Me dice. – ¡Mi vida, debemos hablar!

—Lo sé. —Le digo secando mis lágrimas tratando de serenarme lo más que puedo.

— ¿Dónde está Ana? — Le pregunto a Grace.

—Ella está en el departamento de Kate, decidió que sería mejor quedarse allá, aunque mañana la acompañare a ver un departamento que encontró.

— ¿Planea mudarse? —Le pregunto

—Sí, y eso me preocupa, no puede quedarse sola, el doctor Brown lo volvió a mencionar hoy, ¡aunque encontró su tensión más estable que la última vez! Y le dijo que podía volver a trabajar pero que lo tomara con calma

— Ya está todo listo para escoltarla como dijiste, bajo perfil.

— Tal vez eso ya no sea tan necesario Carrick. —Me dice, acaba de intrigarme.

— ¿Hay algo que deba saber?, ¿debo llamar a Ray? ¿Qué dijo el doctor, Grace? —Le pregunto. — ¿Cómo esta Ana?

—Estuvimos en consulta con Marie Greene esta mañana.

— ¿Marie Green? ¿La ginecóloga? —Pregunto.

—Sí, Cary. Ella misma. — Me dice. –Cariño hay algo que tengo que decirte… ¡Ana está embarazada!


	32. Capítulo 31

**Capitulo 31**

 **POV Carrick**

—¡Repite lo que has dicho Gracie!. —Le digo, no creo lo que estoy oyendo… estoy en shock.

— ¡Ana esta embarazada, Carrick! ¡Vamos a ser Abuelos! —Me lo dice con emoción y por eso sé que es cierto.

Estoy paralizado, no sé que pensar, hace apenas unos segundos rogaba por tener una segunda oportunidad. ¡Y Grace me está diciendo que voy a se Abuelo!

Mis sentimientos estan confusos, por un lado quiero llorar y maldecir a los cuatros vientos por la perdida de mi hijo, y ahora que… ¡Christian será padre y no estará aquí para verlo! ¡Dios! Fuiste tan injusto con mi pequeño. Él no merecía morir, y menos de la forma como lo hizo… Por otro lado siento alguna esperanza. La esperanza de volver a ver a mi hijo en mi nieto y pueda rectificar todos los errores que cometí con él.

-¿Vas a decir algo, Cary? —Me dice Grace y yo la tomo nuevamente en mis brazos y le doy un gran bes en los labios. En ese beso descargo parte de mi sufrimiento de estos días. Amo a esta mujer, amo a mi familia y amo la esperanza que viene a traernos Anastasia Steele, un pedacito de mi hijo, carne de su carne… ¡Mi nieto!

— ¡Será un niño más que bienvenido, Gracie! —Le digo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

— Sí, ya lo sé. ¡Mira! Ana me lo dio pero creo que tengo que devolvérselo.—Es la foto de una ecografía, especificando el pequeño punto en el que mi nieto se encuentra.

— ¡Voy a ser Abuelo! —Exclamo.

— Sí, querido… sé que perdimos a nuestro hijo, pero nos ha dejado a alguien a quien amar.

— ¿Lo supieron hoy? —Le pregunto, tal vez Ana lo sabía desde antes y no quería decirnos.

— En realidad lo supe ayer cuando fui a buscar los resultados de sus exámenes en el hospital. Pensé que debía decírselo a ella primero, Cary. —Por eso no te dije, es más, me pidió que no te dijera aún, así que estoy traicionando su confianza.

— ¡Pero soy el abuelo! — Le digo – ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!

— Lo sé, Cary. Pero me temo que Ana está muy confundida en estos momentos, todavía no le entra en la cabeza que será madre. Aunque cuando el doctor Brown dijo que recomendaba realizar un aborto por sus problemas de presión, ella dijo que eso no era una opción, lo cual me tranquilizó mucho. Pero tiene esta idea loca de irse a vivir sola… ¡yo no sé a dónde! … Con ese loco asechándonos a todos y ahora el atentado contra GEH… Cary, que me estoy asustando, su embarazo pude ser de alto riesgo si no se cuida adecuadamente. Marie dice que se cometieron varios errores con ella el primero fue el falso negativo que arrojó el test de embarazo antes de ponerse la inyección para su control de la natalidad. Ana lleva unas tres o cuatro semanas de embarazo, según sus cálculos, pero quiere volver a verla en dos semanas para monitorear su presión y todo lo demás. Rick Brown, también nos dijo lo mismo pero ninguno de los dos dijo que no podía trabajar cuando ella se los preguntó, simplemente que lo tomara con calma y según la evolución del embarazo se decidiría si podía continuar trabajando o no. —Me dice Grace. — Aplaudo que quiera independizarse, que quiera trabajar y valerse por sí misma, también soy mujer y la entiendo perfectamente. Por otro lado soy la abuela de ese niño que lleva dentro y algo me dice que ella es más orgullosa de lo que imaginamos. Tuvo una discusión con su madre al respecto, le dijo que no aceptará nuestro dinero, que ella vera como se las arregla ella sola.

— ¿Su madre ya lo sabe? —Le pregunto asombrado.

— Sí, pero creo que reacciono mal, le dijo que le pasaría lo mismo que a ella cuando la tuvo. ¡Sola y con un niño en brazos! Ana simplemente se desquició y le dijo unas cuantas cosas que no me hubiese gustado enterarme nunca.

— ¿Qué cosas? —Le pregunto curioso, ella vacila en decirme pero al final lo dice.

— Ray Steele, no solo le dio su apellido, también se encargó de casi toda su crianza, ¡ya que Ana tuvo que escapar de la casa de su madre porque el marido de ese momento quiso abusar de ella!

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Ray lo sabe? —Le pregunto preocupado.

— ¡No lo sé! pero por lo que pude oír, Ray le enseño a Ana autodefensa, eso fue lo que la salvo de ser abusada por ese hombre. Ella acusaba a su madre de haberse quedado con su marido en vez de con ella.

— Sí, creo que esa mujer ha cometido algunos errores graves como madre. Pero a decir verdad no soy quien para juzgarla. Mi propio hijo se fue de casa por mis estupideces. —le digo.

— ¡Deja de hacerte daño Carrick! yo también espero que Ana y su madre se reconcilien pronto, ella va a necesitar su apoyo, aunque ahora no lo reconozca. —Me dice. –Pero tengo miedo que por lo joven e inexperta que es, pueda cometer una estupidez que pueda perjudicar su salud y la vida de nuestro nieto, y creo que su madre también teme lo mismo, algo así entendí que le dijo antes de colgar la llamada.

— ¿Y qué propones que hagamos, Grace? Ella me ha mandado literalmente al carajo un par de veces, pienso que si le digo algo será como cuando Christian, escapara y no sabremos de ella, y se llevará a nuestro nieto consigo.

— Por eso le pedí a Sawyer que hablase con Taylor para decirle que quería hablar con él sin que Ana lo supiera, la verdad no le insistí mucho a Ana a quedarse en casa por lo mismo. —Me dice Grace.

— ¡¿Sawyer, lo sabe?! —Estoy atónito

— Sí, estuvo allí cuando me enteré, pero prometió total discreción, Taylor no lo sabe, esperaba hablar contigo antes y explicarle la situación los dos, juntos. —Me dice.

— ¡Está bien Grace! —Le digo —Taylor está en la propiedad, lo llamare para que venga.

— ¡Pasa Taylor, por favor! — Le digo cuando entra al despacho, y le señalo uno de los asientos al lado de Grace.

— ¿Para que quería verme, señora Grace?, Sawyer me ha dado su mensaje. —Le dice a Grace intrigado.

— ¡Se trata de Anastasia! Taylor, la cosas han cambiado en esto a ella en estos momentos. —Le digo.

— ¿Qué ha cambiado exactamente si se puede saber?, ya tengo todo listo para que lleve seguridad. Tal cual usted, el señor Steele y yo, hablamos. Me he encargado de contratar a gente de seguridad en SIP, que la tenga vigilado mientras está ahí, y en estos momentos tengo a alguien verificando la entrada de su edificio y verificando el rastreador en su coche. —Nos dice Taylor.

— ¿Ana tiene coche? —Le pregunto a Taylor no tengo ni la menor idea.

— Sí señor, tiene un Saab que se encuentra en el Escala, ¡el señor Grey se lo obsequio! ¡Está a su nombre! —Me dice al ver mi expresión. —Ella antes tenía un wolsvagen escarabajo, pero en realidad era una trampa mortal, el señor Grey hizo que me deshiciera de él, así que lo vendí.

— De todas formas Ana tiene prohibido manejar. —Dice Grace en tono enérgico.

—Entonces el coche permanecerá en Escala. Yo tengo las llaves, se las daré cuando ustedes gusten. —Nos dice Taylor.

—No hace falta Taylor, con que no se las des es suficiente. —Le digo. —El problema ahora será el cómo se traslade a su trabajo.

—Ahí sí que tendrán que convencerla señores Grey, puedo poner a Sawyer o a cualquiera a disposición de la señorita Steele para que conduzca. Desde su trabajo hasta el apartamento de la señorita Kavanagh o donde quiera que desee mudarse.

Grace y yo lo miramos atónitos.

– ¿Taylor, como sabes que Anastasia quiere mudarse? ùÉl nos mira con algo de vergüenza.

— El jefe mando a poner un dispositivo en El Mac de la señorita Steele.— Nos dice. –El jueves en la mañana la señorita Steele me comento que ya no quería vivir en el departamento con la señorita Kavanagh y que estaba pensando en marcharse, así que le dije a Barney que siguiera los movimientos de su computador y su BlackBerry.

— ¡Mi hijo estaba asediando a Ana! —Pregunta Grace.

— Yo no diría asediando precisamente, doctora Grace. El jefe era muy controlador, y pues estaba la amenaza de la Señorita Williams y luego lo que paso con su jefe en SIP.

— ¿Qué paso con él, Taylor? —Le pregunta Grace, no me atreví a decirte todo lo que había pasado. Así que le cuento a groso modo lo que Taylor me ha contado al respecto.

— La señorita Steele, sabia acerca de la obsesión del jefe por controlarlo todo, lo que no sabía era que no tuviese límites. Discutieron muy fuertemente cuando la señorita se enteró que el jefe había comprado la editorial en la que ella trabaja.

— ¿Christian compro SIP? —Pregunta nuevamente mi esposa.

—Sí, Gracie. Me entere hace algunos días cuanto fui a GEH a verificar unos papeles y las disposiciones el dejó. — Le digo.

— Lo que no saben, señores Grey. Es que hay una propiedad que se encuentra es la zona más vieja de Seattle, un almacén reformado para ser habitado. Creo que sería el lugar ideal para la señorita Steele, ya que no quiere ir a vivir al Escala.

—¡Lo difícil seria convencerla de que se quede en ese lugar! – le digo en tono irónico.

— No será así señor, Ella tenía un cita este lunes para ver un departamento, pero anule la cita e hice que la pasaran para mañana para que ella pueda ver este departamento, como le dije está en una zona vieja de Seattle pero a la vez es segura, aparte instalé cámaras de seguridad muy discretas en el departamento, que facilitaran la vida del personal de seguridad de la señorita Steele. — Comenta Taylor.

— Así que esa fue la llamada que recibió cuando estuvimos en el hospital. —Le dice Grace. — ¿Fue alguien contratado por ti para llamar a Ana y ofrecerle ese departamento?

—Algo así señora Grace… es una corredora de inmuebles, en estos momentos su trabajo será que ella acepte el trato del apartamento, para eso se le darán facilidades para conseguirlo.

—No es mala idea. Pero… ¿Por qué Christian tenía ese departamento?, ¡nunca le gustó mucho esa parte de Seattle que digamos!

— ¡Fue su primer departamento, señor Grey!, primero lo tenía en renta y luego lo compro al propietario. Al mudarse al ático del Escala no lo quiso vender, sino que lo rentó, pero el inquilino se marchó, el jefe lo mando a reformar, pero no le tomó más importancia.

— ¡Eso quiere decir que Ana y yo mañana iremos a ver el departamento que fue de Christian! —Comenta Grace.

— ¿Usted la acompañará?, sería perfecto, doctora Grace. Puede convencerla que ese es un lugar apropiado. Le garantizo que le va a gustar, el jefe lo reformo hace poco y yo mande a limpiarlo y acomodarlo hace un par de días. La señorita Steele quiere independencia, por sus propios medios, ¡la tendrá!, solo es cosa de hacerle pensar que lo ha logrado ella misma, no tiene que enterarse que ninguno de nosotros tenemos las manos metidas en esto.

— ¡No queremos eso Taylor! ella no se puede quedar sola. —Le dice Grace. — ¡Ana está embarazada! Nos enteramos hace poco, parece que puede ser de riesgo. —Taylor me nos mira asombrados, al parecer la noticia le ha caído de sorpresa a él también.

— ¡Eso no puede ser, doctora Grace! yo mismo organice las visitas de la doctora Greene para la señorita Steele.

— ¡Pues los controles de natalidad no funcionaron, Taylor! Ana está embarazada yo misma lo vi en la ecografía y en su examen de sangre. — Le dice Grace.

Taylor se queda pasmado.

— Me parece muy buena la iniciativa de hacer que Ana vaya a vivir a ese apartamento, pero que diría la señora Jones si le pedimos que se fuera a vivir con ella. Solo será por un tiempo, mientras el bebé nazca o se nos ocurra otra solución. —Le digo. Grace y yo lo hemos pensado muy bien esta media hora y ahora que sé que Taylor a orquestado este plan, me quedo un poco más tranquilo, solo falta alguien que supervise desde adentro.

— Me parece buena idea, pero ella solo puede trabajar en la semana, los fines de semana se los dedica a su familia, a casa de su hermana y… —Taylor se queda pensativo.

— ¿Y qué Taylor? — Le pregunto.

— Gail y yo mantenemos una relación, el jefe lo sabía, pero no lo hemos demostrado públicamente.

— Eso es excelente. —Le digo a Taylor. —Podrías ir de vez en cuando al departamento con el pretexto de ver a Gail y matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

— ¡Carrick! — Me regaña Grace.

Pero Taylor se pone la manos en su barbilla y se queda pensando.

— ¡Eso no sería mala idea, Señor Grey! — Dice Taylor riéndose de mi osadía. —Hablaré con Gail, pero alguno de ustedes deberá hablar con la señorita Steele.

—Lo hablaré mañana cuando la vaya a buscar para ir a ver el departamento. —Dice Grace.

— ¿Qué no va a venir para la misa esta noche? —Le pregunto.

— Le dije, pero no quiere. Dice que Christian vería eso como un circo y no le agradaría ni un poco, y a decir verdad creo que ella tiene razón… pero yo soy católica creo que debo orar por su alma y el descanso de mi bebé. —Dice Grace conteniendo las lágrimas.

— De acuerdo, Grace. Ya mañana veremos si el plan de Taylor resulta. — Espero por Dios que así sea.


	33. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32**

 **POV Anastasia**

Estamos en una de las zonas mas antiguas de Seattle. Ayer mientras Grace y yo estabamos en el hospital, recibí una llamada de una corredora de inmuebles, notificandome que el apartamento que aplique y el cual vería este lunes, ya no está disponible, pero que en su lugar me invitaba a ver un almacén que fue reformado para habitarse, y que ella estaba segura, que podía interesarme.

Como le prometí a Grace, deje que ella me acompañase a la cita, y en realidad me siento mucho más cómoda al respecto, puesto que solo llevo unas pocas semanas en la ciudad y no conozco casi nada de ella. Y también hay algo en este apartamento que no me agrada. ¡No sé en realidad que es! pero si mi subconsciente me dice que me vaya con cuidado.

Esta mañana cuando salí de casa, vi a Kate muy rara, todavía me dedicaba esa mirada de pobrecita, pero ahora sentía como si quisiera protegerme de algo, aun no sé lo que trama, pero sí sé que cada día en ese departamento es más insoportable que el anterior. Ethan, también se comporta de la misma manera conmigo desde que Christian murió. Aunque él no ha pasado mucho tiempo en el departamento, por lo que sé, ha estado entre sus gestiones para matricularse en para hacer su Master en Psicología, y tratar de consolar a Mia.

Elliot por su parte, ha estado en el departamento para visitar a Kate, más tiempo del que yo quisiera, trato de no cruzármelo desde el jueves que discutimos, aunque ahora que estoy embarazada, no puedo dejar de pensar que tiene razón, debo velar por el bienestar de mi hijo, y si para eso debo aceptar la ayuda de los Grey, deberé hacerlo, así no me guste… Aunque no creo que deba abandonar mi deseo de independencia.

Ayer que llegue al apartamento, me puse a trabajar en mi plan para hacer que los libros electrónicos sean un negocio rentable. Sé que no entiendo mucho de números, y no conozco a nadie que me pueda ayudar con eso, Christian de seguro sabría cómo ayudarme en ese asunto, hubiese sido el proyecto de ambos, como el de formar un matrimonio juntos, vivir en esa hermosa casa admirando el paisaje del bello prado y el Sound por el resto de nuestras vidas, criar a nuestro hijo juntos.

¡Nuestro Hijo!, mi pequeño, que aunque no estuviese planeado por ninguno de nosotros, es un pedacito de él, tal vez al enterarse de la noticia, se hubiese asustado.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Me pregunta Grace al verme mirando la ventana hundía en mis pensamientos, mientras Sawyer conduce hacia Beacon Hill.

— ¿En qué reacción tendría si se hubiese sabido que iba a ser padre? —Grace me mira, pensando en mi pregunta.

— ¡Creo que no lo hubiese tomado muy bien al principio! Pero hubiese sido muy bueno para él. — Me dice Grace.

— Sí, yo tampoco creo que lo hubiese tomado con gusto, Grace. Nunca me lo dijo directamente. ¡Pero yo siempre supe que él no quería tener hijos!

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Me pregunta Grace intrigada.

¿Cómo le digo a su madre sin que suene demasiado acusador y sin revelar demasiada información? ¡Grace me le está poniendo difícil!

— Cuando empezamos a tener una relación… de pareja, lo primero que me dijo es que yo no podía quedarme embarazada, incluso fue él quien contrato a la doctora Grenne para el control de la natalidad… Luego cuando me propuso matrimonio él me dijo que si yo quería podríamos tener hijos. Christian sabía que yo quería algún día querría tener familia, creo que fue un arrebato desesperado para que yo le diera el sí.

— ¿Arrebato desesperado? —Pregunta Grace, queriendo saber más de su hijo.

— ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo es Christian, Grace! — Le digo – Habíamos pasado por algunas cosas muy duras y tenía miedo de perderme. Dentro de su coraza de hombre guapo, exitoso y poderoso, se escondía el ser más inseguro que yo haya conocido. Aunque le juré que no me iría, que estaría con él, el simplemente no me dejo.

Al decirle esto a Grace siento que parte del peso que llevo dentro se ha caído de mis hombros, tal vez pueda confiar mucho más en ella… ¡claro! … ¡sin que se entere de su estilo de vida!

Ella simplemente me da una sonrisa melancólica.

— ¡Estás hablando de él en presente Ana! —Me observa Grace.

— No me he dado cuenta de que lo estoy haciendo. —Le digo. – Creo que aún no caigo e cuenta… de que se ha ido.

— No cariño, él no se ha ido del todo. — Ella tiene razón, e inconscientemente paso mis manos por mi vientre.

— Sí, mi pequeño era un niño muy tierno y tímido, siempre supe que su pose de empresario fuerte y controlador era solo para su negocio, y él sabía perfectamente que no podía usarla con ninguno de nosotros, mucho menos conmigo. Christian tuvo muchos problemas de niño, debido a cosas que pasaron antes de adoptarlo… con su madre biológica.

— ¡Lo sé, Grace! —Le digo al ver su expresión melancólica, ella me mira incrédula. –El me lo conto todo, sus traumas, sus pesadillas, las peleas de adolecente…

Grace me mira incrédula.

— ¡Él nunca se habló tanto con nadie como lo hizo contigo Ana! —Me dice. —Lo llevamos a tantos terapeutas para que lo ayudaran, y a ninguno le dijo tantas cosas como a ti.

— Fuimos a ver a Flynn, Grace. Yo quería saber si la propuesta de matrimonio era solo un arrebato, quería que él me diera alguna seguridad de que después no se arrepentiría, y me dejara destrozada, aunque yo ya le había dado el sí, cuando le di la caja con el regalo de cumpleaños.

— ¿Qué te dijo Flynn?

— ¡Que en esta vida no hay nada seguro! —Le digo.

Ella se ríe junto conmigo, es irónico cuánta razón puede tener el doctor Flynn algunas veces. Permanecemos unos minutos.

— ¡Christian hubiese sido un buen padre! … Cuando era niño era muy sobreprotector con Mia. Él siempre la cuidó, no me queda la menor duda de que así seria. — Me dice Grace con pesar.

— Estamos llegando al lugar señalado, señorita Steele. —Me dice Sawyer y estaciona el coche frente a un edificio de ladrillos, bastante antiguo pero se ve bien conservado.

Sawyer estaciona el coche y nos ayuda bajar tanto a mí como a Grace.

La señorita Alida, es la encarada de mostrarnos el piso, en cuanto lo veo sé que hay gato encerrado en este lugar. Es un almacén reformado muy amplio, con dos habitaciones un baño y una sala comedor y cocina muy bien proporcionados, los muebles son de color beige claro… muy sobrio. Casi sin vida, me recuerda a la decoración de un lugar muy bien conocido.

— El lugar es muy bonito, señorita Alida— Le digo — ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

— La renta es de 400 dólares al mes, sin embargo hay opción a compra, que podríamos negociar con el propietario.

— ¿Por qué la renta es tan baja? —Le pregunto.

— Es que estamos en la zona más antigua de la ciudad. Generalmente, cuando es en el casco central o en la zona empresarial de Seattle la renta es un poco más alta.

Sí, ¡Y yo soy la madre Teresa de Calcuta!… trato de mantener mi mente serena, diciéndome a mí misma como un mantra.

¡No debo enojarme!, ¡No debo enojarme!, ¡No debo enojarme!, ¡DEBO CUIDA R DE MI BEBE! Respiro profundamente y miro a Grace. Ella se ve entre fascinada y dudosa, aún estoy tratando de averiguar si tiene algo que ver en esto.

— ¿Podría, dejarnos solos señorita Alida? Ella asiente y me dice que me esperará en la planta baja.

— ¿Qué opinas Grace? — Le pregunto.

— Bueno, Ana. ¡Creo que el lugar es muy bonito y espacioso, se ve que es muy abierto! ¡Me gusta en realidad! Pero me gustaría convencerte de que no te mudaras, no puedes estar sola en esta etapa de tu embarazo, los médicos te lo dieron.

Ella tiene razón, sin embargo no voy a dejar que me vean la cara de pendeja mucho tiempo. Miro a Sawyer, y en su rostro no denota ninguna expresión de culpabilidad.

— Sawyer, ¿Por qué no llamas a Taylor y le pides que venga para acá? ¡Tal vez entre él y tú puedan inspeccionar mejor el lugar!

Él se queda unos minutos atónito pero hace lo que le pido, llama a Taylor y le pide que nos vea en el departamento lo antes posible.

— ¿Pasa algo, Ana? —Pregunta Grace.

— ¿En verdad, nunca has estado en este lugar, Grace? —Le digo discretamente para que solo ella pueda oírme, ella entiende la indirecta.

—No eres nada tonta ¡He mi niña! —Me dice lanzándome una sonrisa. — En realidad, nunca he estado en este lugar, es la primera vez que lo veo. ¡Pero por favor no debes enfadarte!

Veinte minutos más tarde llega Taylor con una cara igual a la de Sawyer.

—Hola Taylor, ¿Te gusta el departamento que pienso rentar? —Quiero jugar un rato a que él me engaña para saber dónde estoy parada.

Él observa el lugar como si fuese la primera vez que lo ve, es una situación muy cómica en realidad, cree que todavía soy una niña de 6 años a la cual pueden engañar con facilidad.

—El apartamento se ve muy bien, en realidad señorita Steele. —Me dice.

— ¿Y en cuanto a la seguridad?, ¿Habrá algún problema con eso? —Lo miro insistentemente.

— No lo sé señorita Steele pero si lo desea Sawyer y yo podemos ver eso con más detenimiento, aunque creo que no habría ningún problema.

— ¿Y cuantas veces inspeccionaste el lugar antes de mandar a que me llamaran para ofrecérmelo en alquiler?

El me mira atónito, sabe que lo he descubierto todo. Me mira con pesar y baja un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo lo supo, Señorita Steele?

— La pregunta en verdad es, Taylor ¿Cómo no lo supe antes? Por Dios, Taylor éste lugar dice propiedad de Christian Grey nada más entrar por la puerta, la decoración es muy similar a la que hay en el Escala, el precio de renta es un chiste, y es demasiado perfecto para ser cierto.

—Lo siento señorita Steele… no sabía cómo mantenerla a salvo sin que usted pusiera el grito en el cielo, entienda que no estamos en su contra, simplemente queremos protegerla, al jefe no le hubiese gustado que la dejase desprotegida en una situación como esta. — Me dice Taylor disculpándose apresuradamente.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió nada mejor que esto? — Le pregunto señalando el lugar — ¿Quién más está detrás de todo esto?, ¿Por qué quieren hacerme ver como una estúpida pendeja cada vez que intento dar un paso por mí misma?… ¡Y no saques el tema de mi salud Taylor!

Taylor duda un momento.

— La idea fue solo mía señorita Steele, se la di a conocer a los señores Grey ayer por la noche y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo. — Me dice mirando a Grace.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —Le pregunto.

— Fue el primer lugar que tuvo el jefe después que salió de casa de sus padres. Nadie sabía que él vivió un par de años en este lugar.

Lo sabía, Christian vivió aquí, antes de ser el amo de su universo, con un poco de cariño, esto podría transformarse en un lindo hogar… Pero Grace tiene razón y creo que tengo otras prioridades… ¡Mi Bebe esta antes que todo! ¡Incluso antes que mi misma!

— Y… ¿si decido que mudare al Escala la próxima semana?, ¿Habría algún problema con eso? — Le pregunto a Taylor

—Todo lo contrario Señorita Steele, estaríamos todos más tranquilos si usted fuera a vivir allí. Gail estaría encantada en atenderla, y a decir verdad facilitaría mi vida enormemente. Aparte que podría dormir mejor por las noches sabiendo que usted está segura.

Vacilo por un momento, pero reconozco que mi prioridad debe de ser mi bebe.

— Muy bien Taylor, ¡todos ustedes ganan! Me iré a vivir al ático, pero solo hasta que encuentren al que saboteó el helicóptero y a GEH… si Taylor también me enteré de eso. —Le digo cuando veo la cara de impresión que pone -Además Kate hablaba de eso anoche con Elliot cuando pensaron que no los oía. —Les digo. – Solo quiero una cosa. Hablo dirigiéndome a los tres. ¡Dejen de tratarme como si yo fuese un cristal que se fuese a romper! ¡No me gusta que me hagan tonta, Taylor!, creo que merezco sinceridad después de todo. ¡Y quiero que quites el rastreador de mi teléfono o de donde sea que lo tengas para averiguar lo que hago o dejo de hacer!

— El rastreador de su móvil, no puedo quitarlo es por seguridad, todos los teléfonos de los Grey, incluso el de la señorita Kavanagh lo tienen. Pero prometo quitarlo de su Mac.

Me he quedado pasmada, creo que Taylor pasó mucho tiempo con Christian.

— ¿Hackeaste mi computador?

— Fue el jefe, no yo. Simplemente aproveche que estaba instalado el dispositivo de hackeo.

— ¡Pues quítaselo!, últimamente estoy usándolo para trabajar y no me gustaría que esa información se filtre. —Me le quedo mirando.

En el Mac guardo aun copia del contrato Amo-sumisa, y algunos artículos al respecto que nunca se me ocurrió borrarlos. Aparte de mi proyecto de los libros electrónicos.

— Así se hará, señorita Steele. Solo deme la Mac y le pediré a Barney que lo haga por mí, él lo instalo en un principio.

— Tal vez deba hablar con el tal Barney personalmente. — Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, no tengo ni idea de tecnología, aparte de usar mi Mac y apenas y uso la BlackBerry que Christian me regaló pero tal vez este Barney pueda ayudarme.

—Como usted diga señorita Steele. —Me dice — Dígame cuando desea hablarle y yo organizare una cita para usted.

— Muy bien, Taylor. ¡Te diré cuando estén listas todas mis cosas para irme al Escala! ¿Podrías pasar a buscarme?

— ¡Sera todo un placer, señorita Steele!

— ¡Ana! Taylor por favor. —Le digo.

— Muy bien Ana, Sawyer o yo iremos a buscarla en cuanto usted nos diga que se encuentra lista.

—Haz tomado una buena decisión Ana, ahora todos estaremos más tranquilos sabiendo que tu estarás segura y bien atendida, estoy segura de que Gail, estará al pendiente de ti como lo hizo con mi hijo. —Me dice Grace satisfecha cuando salimos del edificio.

Este es un bonito lugar, no tan grande y espacioso como el Escala pero es muy bonito y tiene un montón de tiendas de artesanías y mercados que le dan a la calle una vida muy pintoresca, tal vez con el tiempo yo pueda comprar esa propiedad o tal vez una similar. Estoy segura que mi pequeño sería muy feliz viviendo en un lugar así.


	34. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33**

 **POV Anastasia**

Estas últimas semanas han sido las más ajetreadas de toda mi vida, desde la muerte de Christian, han pasado tantas cosas que apenas mi cabeza puede procesar... Ahora me preparo para mudarme al Escala, aunque solo será hasta que nazca mi bebé o encuentre una mejor alternativa para nosotros. Por ahora estoy consciente que necesito el apoyo que los Grey me están brindando. Más que todo por mí bebe, pero nunca he sido ambiciosa y mucho menos a los lujos ni al dinero, soy una chica muy práctica. Siempre soñé con graduarme y ahora que lo he hecho, hacer una carrera en el mundo editorial.

Empecé a trabajar el lunes. Me quede impresionada cuando al salir de casa al trabajo me encuentro a Taylor en la puerta del apartamento esperándome.

— ¿Va a algún lado, Señorita Steele? —Estaba recostado en el coche, esperándome.

— ¡Sabes que sí, Taylor! ¡Me voy a trabajar! … ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Usted aceptó la seguridad, señorita Steele! Y esta vez no voy a dejar que se eche para atrás con su decisión, ya le fallé al jefe una vez… por favor no permita que lo vuelva a hacer.

Su confesión me estremece.

—Taylor, no fue tu culpa. Tenías que estar con tu hija, ella te necesitaba, él lo entendió, por eso dejó que te marcharas. —Le digo. —Aparte, no creo que hubieses sido capaz de hacer algo y tal vez tu niña estaría llorando la pérdida de su padre.

En un acto reflejo llevo mi mano a mi vientre, mi pequeño nunca conocerá a su padre, mi madre tiene razón, al menos yo tuve a Ray quien cuidara de mí. Y ahora más que nunca sé que Christian, sin saberlo tomó la decisión correcta. ¡La hija de Taylor necesita a su padre!

Taylor suspira.

– ¡Suba!, por favor señorita Steele. ¡Yo la llevaré a SIP!

-¡Solo si empiezas a tutearme Taylor! —Le digo.

El abre la puerta trasera del coche.

—Adelante, Ana. Estaremos en la Editorial en diez minutos.

Al entrar a la Editorial saludo a Claire, la recepcionista, ella esta ansiosa por saber lo que ha pasado esta semana conmigo, le digo que estuve de reposo y que me estaba reincorporando, en realidad no estoy lista para dar parte de mi vida a todo el mundo, esa solo me concierne a mí.

Me dirijo a mi puesto de trabajo y veo a una chica un poco mayor que yo, ella está en mi puesto, Es alta, delgada y se ve despiadadamente eficiente, está organizando unas carpetas y manuscritos, por el momento me resulta incluso intimidante. ¡Oh por Dios, lo sabía! ¡Ya me han remplazado!

—Buenos Días Anastasia. ¿Podemos hablar? —Me dice Elizabeth, la jefa de recursos humanos acercándose a mí.

— Si por supuesto. —Le Digo.

— ¡OH! Ana ella es Hannah, ella será tu asistente de ahora en adelante, empezó a trabajar con nosotros el jueves, estoy segura que se llevaran bien. —Dice Elizabeth y me presenta a la chica que está en mi antiguo escritorio. Ella me saluda con simpatía, sospecho que nos llevaremos muy bien.

Me dirijo al despacho con Elizabeth, ella me deja pasar y cierra la puerta.

— Solo quería darte la bienvenida nuevamente, sé que has pasado una semana muy dura, lo del hospital y tu novio… realmente lo siento Ana.

Y como sabe Elizabeth que Christian murió, si es cierto que salió en las noticias, pero casi nadie sabía que él y yo éramos novios, algo aquí no me cuadra.

— Gracias por tus condolencias, Elizabeth, pero… ¿Cómo supiste lo que paso con mi novio?

— ¡Salió en las noticias, Ana!

— Sí, pero muy pocos sabían que yo era su novia, no recuerdo habértelo presentado esa noche en el bar, dime ¿cómo supiste que era mi novio?

De repente Elizabeth se pone muy nerviosa.

— ¡No lo sé Ana!, varios de contabilidad te vieron con él, de seguro que ahí fue como me enteré.

Su explicación no me acaba de calar, no sé por qué siento que hay gato encerrado en este asunto, quizás Taylor, Sawyer y todos los demás me han puesto paranoica. Decido dejarlo ir por el momento.

— ¿Cómo has estado? … Roach me ha dicho que si necesitas darte un poco más de tiempo no habrá ningún problema, ahora lo que cuenta es tu salud.

—Ya sé por dónde viene… —Que se me hace que por algún lado esta alguno de los Grey metiendo sus manitas en mis asuntos nuevamente. — De hecho Elizabeth, me siento muy bien ahora y solo tengo muchas ganas de atender los asuntos de trabajo que tienen una semana de retraso. —Le digo señalándole en montón de cartas, carpetas y manuscritos que se encuentran en mi escritorio.

—Me alegro de que estés de vuelta sana y salva. —Dice. —Te veo dentro de unos minutos en la reunión con Roach.

—De acuerdo —le respondo y ella se va y cierra la puerta al salir. Frunzo el ceño mirando la puerta cerrada. ¿De qué iba todo eso? Me encojo de hombros, que será lo que traman ahora los Grey, si ya sé que son buenas gentes aunque el señor Grey tenga su carácter, muy parecido al de Christian en algunas cosas por cierto, pero esto termina siendo muy cansado.

Me siento en mi escritorio y reviso los mensajes de mi computador. Puedo ver uno de ¿Taylor?

De: Jasón Taylor

Fecha: 27 de Julio de 2011 09:56

Para: Anastasia Steele

Asunto: Horario de oficina

Señorita Steele:

El motivo de este mensaje es para recordarle que no puede salir de las instalaciones de SIP, por ningún motivo, a menos que un agente de seguridad evaluado previamente por mí lo autorice.

Necesitare saber a qué hora debemos recogerla, he decidido que Sawyer será quien la escolte, ya que usted ya lo conoce.

Si necesita, alguna cosa solo hágamela saber.

Jasón Taylor

Jefe de seguridad de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

¡A la Mierda!, ahora resulta que me van a tener como si fuera una niña de Kinder, con papá de mi mano para todos lados… ¡y eso que todavía no me mudo! ¿Qué será de mi cuando lo haga? Decido responder el correo.

De: Anastasia Steele

Fecha: 27 de Julio de 2011 09:56

Para: Jasón Taylor

Asunto: Horario de oficina

¡Me empieza a enfermar que me traten como si yo fuese una bebe!

Debo salir por mi almuerzo, te recomiendo que le bajes tres rayitas a la paranoia estilo Christian Grey que cargas y me dejes respirar.

Más tarde te diré a qué hora saldré, tengo mucho trabajo y creo que debería compensar un poco el tiempo perdido. Por cierto si Sawyer será "mi nuevo mejor amigo", ¿No sería prudente que yo tuviese su número para hablar directamente con él?

No sabía que tu nombre de pila fuese Jasón, Taylor. Te queda muy bien el nombre

Anastasia Steele

Editora en funciones de SIP

¡Listo!, espero que le quede claro que no estoy dispuesta a perder mi libertad, Sawyer podrá acompañarme a donde quiera. ¡Pero NADIE va a decidir si voy o no a ningún lugar!

Me pongo a organizar mi escritorio, empezando a leer las cartas de los nuevos escritores, Hannah, me pone al día con los comentarios de la oficina y organizamos un plan de trabajo juntas, antes de irme a la reunión con Roach.

La reunión dura dos horas. Asisten a ella todos los editores además de Roach y Elizabeth. Hablamos del personal, estrategias, marketing, seguridad y los resultados de fin de temporada. También le explico a Roach mi plan de los libros electrónicos, le pareció una muy buena idea, y me dio carta blanca para que desarrollara el proyecto con las personas que yo creyera convenientes siempre y cuando la nueva junta directiva lo aprobase, pero que por él no habría ningún inconveniente, aprovecha para decirnos a todos los presentes en la junta, que la editorial ha sido comprada y que los nuevos dueños vendrán mañana a inspeccionar tanto las instalaciones como al personal. Roach me recomienda que prepare un plan de negocios más detallado para cuando ellos vengan.

Según va progresando la reunión me siento un halo de condescendencia conmigo. Tal vez estoy siendo un poco paranoica, pero esto parece ir en la línea del extraño recibimiento de Elizabeth de esta mañana. Aunque Roach no ha dado muestras de saber que yo era la novia del que sería su jefe a partir de mañana.

A pensar en esto, me pregunto. ¿Quién vendrá?, espero de todo corazón que no sea el señor Grey, últimamente he perdido los estribos con él, y viceversa.

Al salir de la junta, ya casi es mediodía, me dirijo a la oficina por mi bolso rumbo a la salida, cuando diviso la entrada de Sawyer. Trae consigo un pequeño bolso. Me acerco a él

—Hola, Sawyer, ¿Qué no se supone que ibas a esperar a que yo llamara para venirme a buscar? Aun no estoy lista. —Le digo

—No es eso, Señorita Steele. ¡Gail me ha mandado acá para entregarle esto! —Y me entrega el pequeño bolso.

Se trata de una ensalada de atún y unos pequeños panecitos, junto con un termo que me imagino es alguna bebida. ¿Cómo sabia Gail que no traía almuerzo? Me le quedo mirando a Sawyer.

— Creo que Taylor le dijo que usted no traía almuerzo y por eso me mando a mí a traérselo. —Me dice respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada.

—De acuerdo Sawyer ya puedes irte, deja tu número telefónico, te llamaré cuando esté lista para que me recojas. —Le digo. Sawyer me da una tarjeta, se despide con un gesto y luego sale del edificio.

Decido mandarle un nuevo correo a mi nuevo dolor de cabeza. Sí, sé que lo hace por mi bien y de verdad es un buen tipo, Taylor ¡Pero está comenzando a convertirse en un dolor de culo!

De: Anastasia Steele

Fecha: 27 de Julio de 2011 11:56

Para: Jasón Taylor

Asunto: Intromisión de Oficina

¡Strike dos!

Agradécele a la señora Jones de mi parte por su deliciosa ensalada, pero me gustaría ser consultada antes aunque sea por teléfono, Taylor.

Necesito hablar con Barney, ¿Cómo haríamos?

PD: ¡No hace falta decirte que al siguiente Strike estarás ponchado! ¡Intenta no hacerme cabrear!

Anastasia Steele.

Editora en funciones de SIP

Casi de inmediato, recibo un mensaje de vuelta

De: Jasón Taylor

Fecha: 27 de Julio de 2011 12:30

Para: Anastasia Steele

Asunto: Disculpe la intromisión.

Señorita Steele:

Lamento que pedirle a la señora Jones que preparara algo para su almuerzo la haya hecho enfadar, sin embargo le daré el mensaje de que le ha agradado su almuerzo. Aunque me dijo que ella no tendría ningún problema en hacerlo todos los días, se siente muy sola desde que solo estamos ella y yo cuidando del apartamento del Escala, y espera con ansias que usted se mude.

Le consultaré, la próxima vez, pero Ana. **"¡NO ESTOY JUGANDO!"** No puedes salir de SIP, sin seguridad, lo que pasó en GEH no es ninguna broma, tal vez es más grave de lo que todos suponemos.

Barney Sullivan, es quien maneja el departamento de programación y tecnología de GEH, él no tiene ningún problema en contactarse cuando usted así lo decida, aunque dice que puede quitar el rastreo de su computador de manera remota. Adjunto le dejo su correo.

El señor Grey y la señora Bailey irán a SIP mañana después de las dos. —Digo esto para que recuerde que debe reservarse dl hecho de que se conocen, por lo menos por los momentos, tal vez así podamos frenar algunas amenazas en su contra.

Jasón Taylor

Jefe de seguridad de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

¡Entonces, según Taylor nadie sabe que yo era la novia de Christian!, ¿Cómo carajos lo sabía Elizabeth?

¡Dios!, me estoy volviendo tan paranoica como Taylor, debo dejar esto atrás, si es que no quiero volverme loca. Ya han pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, como para que deba también preocuparme por esto, tal vez no sea nada y mi cabeza está dando vueltas sin sentido por una explicación que de seguro hay.

En estos momentos solo debo tener una prioridad "Mi Bebe", es todo lo que me debe importar, quiero ser independiente y valerme por mi misma para mí y para él. Sé que suena egoísta, pero él será solo mío, es la única herencia que quiero de Christian y la que por los momentos no pienso compartir con nadie. Agradezco que Grace me esté apoyando en estos momentos y más adelante seguro que tendré que decírselo a mi padre y a los Grey, pero este no es el momento.

Veo el adjunto de la dirección del correo de Barney y me dispongo a mandarle un correo.

De: Anastasia Steele

Fecha: 27 de Julio de 2011 13:05

Para: Barney Sullivan

Asunto: Intromisión a la privacidad y asuntos programáticos.

Buenas Tardes:

Le escribo para solicitarle quite el dispositivo por el cual usted está rastrando mi computador personal, que siendo o no un encargo de su jefe, sigue siendo una intromisión a mi privacidad, y eso no es muy legal, hasta donde yo sé.

El otro punto que quiero tratar con usted es acerca de un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando, que estoy segura que usted ya habrá visto, como programador en GEH, estoy segura que usted es el indicado para orientarme acerca de las pautas que deberé seguir para tal fin y me agradaría si pudiéramos hacer una reunión de trabajo al respecto.

Anastasia Steele

Editora en funciones de SIP

De: Barney Sullivan

Fecha: 27 de Julio de 2011 13:20

Para: Anastasia Steele

Asunto: Intromisión a la privacidad y asuntos programáticos.

Buenas tardes, Señorita Steele.

Lamento mucho el incidente de su computador, pero como usted bien sabe fueron órdenes de mi jefe y le prometo que no se usó el hackeo de su computador para fines maliciosos en su contra. Todo lo contrario, Taylor deseaba saber que tramaba solo para asegurarse de que usted estuviese a salvo.

En cuanto al otro punto que desea tratar, estaré encantado de brindarle mi apoyo en lo que usted necesite, es más, tengo a idea perfecta para desarrollar lo que usted está tratando de llevar a cabo. Si gusta reunirse conmigo mañana en la mañana en las instalaciones de GEH para que hablemos de esto. Si gusta puede llevar su computador y personalmente le haré una limpieza al sistema, además de colocarle un programa para que no pueda volver a ser hackeado.

Barney Sullivan

Director de Programación de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

¡Estoy muy emocionada! ¡Mi proyecto puede dar un gran paso adelante! Llamo a Roach para comunicarle que debo tener una reunión fuera de SIP mañana, para el proyecto que quiero llevar a cabo, el no ve ningún problema con eso, aunque le digo que dejare todo lo pendiente de la semana pasada listo.

De: Anastasia Steele

Fecha: 27 de Julio de 2011 13:30

Para: Barney Sullivan

Asunto: Reunión

Muchas Gracias, estaré en GEH a primera hora de la mañana.

Anastasia Steele

Editora en funciones de SIP

Hannah pasa a mi oficina y me pide permiso para ir al almorzar. Le digo que pida algo y me acompañe a hacerlo, no me gusta comer sola.

Mientras comenzamos a hablar durante el almuerzo, Hannah es una chica muy dulce, comienza a caerme bien. Las dos comemos juntas, hablando de lo que queremos hacer durante la semana. Le digo que esta tarde dejare listos todos los pendientes ya que tendré una reunión importante. Ella lo coloca en la agenda e intercambiamos números telefónicos para estar en contacto, por si se necesita algo en la oficina.

Creo que me va a agradar tener una asistente como Hannah y haremos un gran trabajo juntas.

El día transcurre entre lecturas de cartas y manuscritos. Hundirme en tantos papeles me ayuda a dejar de lado tanto dolor, tantos recuerdos que ahora son insufribles para mí, sé que con el tiempo podré sosegarme, pero ahora el recuerdo de Christian me quema, como si fuese fierro ardiente que me marca la piel. Y tengo a su mejor recuerdo justo aquí, dentro de mí. Es una muestra de cuanto nos amamos a pesar de lo poco que pasamos juntos.

Al final del día, hacia las 5 de la tarde, ya he despejado la mayor parte de mi escritorio, solo me quedan algunos pendientes menores que también decido atender el día de hoy, aun no quiero regresar al apartamento de Kate.

Le digo a Hannah que puede irse, pero que yo me quedaré un rato más. Empiezo a terminar los pocos pendientes que me quedan, y cuando salgo de mi oficina un momento por un poco de agua, veo a Elizabeth que se encuentra muy nerviosa, más nerviosa que esta mañana, ella entra a su oficina y recoge su bolsa disponiéndose a marcharse de la oficina.

No sé por qué eso me da mala espina, son casi las 7 de la tarde, es lógico que quiera marcharse a su casa lo antes posible. Incluso yo decido llamar a Sawyer para que me recoja en 10 minutos, eso me dará tiempo de resolver mis pendientes, y recoger mis cosas para irme.

Antes de salir del edificio, veo a Sawyer que se encuentra en la puerta esperándome.

— Buenas noches, Señorita Steele. ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

— Al apartamento de Kate, Sawyer.

— Enseguida, señorita Steele.

— Ana, por favor Sawyer. —Le digo, tanto tratamiento protocolar me hace sentir una vieja.

— Enseguida, Ana.

Y nos dirigimos a casa en total silencio. Al llegar al apartamento le doy las gracias a Sawyer y me despido hasta mañana, le comunico que iremos a GEH en vez de SIP para cumplir con mi reunión con el señor Sullivan para que se lo haga saber a Taylor, si no es que no lo sabe ya.

Al entrar en el Departamento veo a Kate esperándome. La veo y sé que está molesta por algo, pero no logro entender porqué

¡Ana!, ¡Quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo! —Me suelta, con su tono de "Más te vale no engañarme"

Nerviosa, decido seguirle la corriente y entro al apartamento. Ella cierra la puerta de golpe y se vuelve hacia mí.

— ¿Qué coño es esto? —Masculla, agitando una hoja de papel frente a mí.

Completamente desconcertada, la cojo y le echo un rápido vistazo. Se me seca la boca. Oh, Dios. Es mi e-mail de respuesta a Christian sobre el tema del contrato.


	35. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34**

 **POV Anastasia**

Me quedo totalmente pálida, se me hiela la sangre y el miedo invade mi cuerpo. No puedo creer que Kate esté haciendo esto.

— ¡Kate! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

La fulmino con una mirada ponzoñosa, la ira ha reemplazado al miedo. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esto? Sorprendida ante mi respuesta, ella abre de par en par sus ojos verdes y parpadea.

— ¿Qué te hizo él? —Pregunta Kate y parece muy preocupada.

En mi mente aparece una sucesión de multitud de imágenes eróticas, y me ruborizo.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo, Kate. — No puedo evitar el tono de exasperación que tiene mi voz. — ¿De dónde sacaste esto? —pregunto

Kate se sonroja.

—Eso es irrelevante. —Pero, al ver mi mirada, prosigue enseguida —Estaba en el bolsillo de una americana, que supongo era de Christian, y que encontré detrás de la puerta de tu dormitorio.

— ¿Se lo has contado a alguien? —Le pregunto.

— ¡No! Claro que no. —replica Kate, ofendida.

— ¿Ni siquiera a Elliot? —Le pregunto a Kate.

—A nadie. — Afirma enfáticamente ella, que por primera vez parece dolida y desconcertada —Yo solo quiero saber si lo que dice aquí es cierto, Ana ¿Qué te hizo ese hombre?, ¿se atrevió a lastimarte con las cosas que dice aquí? ¿Por eso llorabas tanto antes de irme a babados? —Me pregunta con aprensión.

—No es lo que parece Kate. Christian me amaba, y yo a él.

— ¡No es verdad, Ana! ese idiota era un maldito sádico pervertido, y tú caíste en sus garras como una presa fácil. Eso piensas por que fue tu primera experiencia con un hombre, pero no es así. —Dice ella se ve dolida. – ¿Sabes que me da más rabia? Que no confiaras en mí, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Ana?

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no es lo que parece, Kate! —Le digo irritada, siento que la sangre se me va a volver a subir a la cabeza.

—POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ÉS. —Me grita – ¡CHRISTIAN GREY ERA UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO QUE LE GUSTABA PEGARLE A LAS MUJERES INDEFENSAS COMO TÚ!... NO VALE LA PENA QUE SIGAS LLORANDO CADA NOCHE POR ÉL HASTA QUEDARTE DORMIDA, COMO TODAS ESTOS DÍAS. —Me dice. — ¡ES MÁS DEBERÍAMOS DE HACER UNA FIESTA POR SU MUERTE! ¡UN PERVERTIDO MENOS EN EL MUN…!

No dejo que termine la frase, instintivamente alzo mi mano y le cruzo la cara lo más fuerte que puedo en una bofetada y hago que se tambalee un momento.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a hablar de esa manera de Christian, Kate! —De mi rostro salen unas lágrimas involuntarias, por todas las cosas horribles que me ha dicho. Ella se queda atónita ante mi arrebato. — ¡Ni tan siguiera te atrevas a mencionar su nombre!... ¡YO LO AMABA, KATE! ¿Me entiendes?... No, claro que no… tu solo te quieres a ti misma y solo te importa lo que tú pienses... Desde que te conozco has metido en tu cama a no sé cuántos hombres, y nunca me atreví a decirte nada de ninguno de ellos, ¡aun cuando uno de ellos intento acercarme a mí para que fuera su novia! ¡El muy patán! —Le digo rabiosa. — Christian tenía tus defectos, pero nada de lo que te imaginas, eso solo fue un juego, un juego entre adultos y era privado. No le veo lo malo a eso. Él me propuso que me casara con él, y yo iba a decirle que sí. —Le digo mientras veo que se soba la mejilla con la mano, se está poniendo colorada.

No me percate que mientras estábamos discutiendo abrieron la puerta de la casa, era Ethan muy abrumado acompañado de un Elliot furioso.

— ¿De qué demonios están hablando? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Sus gritos se escuchan por todo el edificio! —Dice Elliot Furioso —¿Qué fue todo eso que dijiste sobre mi hermano Kate?

Kate no para de llorar, se ve lo abrumada que esta por la confrontación, pero yo no estoy mucho mejor, y mucho menos para dar explicaciones. Tomo el mail y lo guardo en mi bolso, en lo que salga de esta casa lo destruiré y no habrá más vestigios del estilo de vida de Christian. Yo espero que Kate sepa dejar su bocota cerrada por primera vez en su vida y deje mis asuntos en paz.

— Kate, ¡te hice una pregunta! —Le dice Elliot insistentemente.

— Elliot yo... — Pero no puede decir nada más.

— ¡No hace falta! Como dije, tus gritos se pudieron oír por todo el edificio Kate. ¿Cómo te atreves a manchar el nombre de mi hermano de esa manera?

— ¡Elliot…! —Dice Kate, pero no logra articular más palabras.

— ¡Así que hacer una fiesta por la muerte de mi hermano! —Empieza Elliot a llorar también. — ¡Y se suponía que tú me dabas apoyo a mí y a Ana en estos momentos!

— Elliot déjame explicarte…

— ¿Explicar qué?... ¿Por qué mi hermano era un pervertido, como tú lo llamas? —Se dirige a mí – Ana ¿Christian te lastimo alguna vez?

—¡Físicamente no! —Le miento, ninguno de ellos necesita saber -Tuvimos nuestras discusiones y juegos pero nada más.

Si me pongo a pensar mejor, no le he mentido, después de todo, era nuestro asunto, de nosotros y de nadie más, y ahora entiendo por qué me hizo firma ese acuerdo de confidencialidad.

Respiro profundo y me dirijo a mi dormitorio rápidamente y saco una muda de ropa y algo para ponerme esta noche y mañana por la mañana. Ya tengo muchas de mis cosas empacadas, vendré a buscarlas luego. Tomo mi pequeño bolso y mi mochila y regreso a la sala para hablar con Kate.

— Iba a decírtelo pronto. Esta semana me mudaría de aquí, y con lo que acaba de pasar esta noche estoy más que convencida de que no puedo permanecer un minuto más en tu casa.

—Ana no… esta es tu casa también. —Me dice apenada

— ¡No, no lo es! Ya no soy la chica ingenua que conociste, Kate. Agradezco que me hayas tenido en tu casa el tiempo que necesité. Siempre fuiste muy buena conmigo y siempre agradeceré tu solidaridad.

— ¡Ana! ¿Que no entiendes que estoy preocupada por ti? ¡Por lo que pudo hacerte ese hombre!... hubiese querido que no lo conocieras. ¡Nunca debí pedirte que fueras a hacerle esa entrevista!

—Pero lo hiciste y eso cambio mi vida… conocí el amor. Y eso también tengo que agradecértelo… Adiós, Kate. Alguien vendrá por mis cosas mañana.

—Espera Ana, yo te llevaré. —Me dice Elliot — ¡Muy bien Kate! En verdad, lamento que pienses así de mi hermano, pero ahora está claro que tú y yo no podemos seguir manteniendo una relación.

— ¡No Elliot tenemos que hablar por favor! —Le dice Kate desesperada, Ethan que hasta entonces solo veía la escena se acerca a su hermana y trata de calmarla.

—Kate, todos están ofuscados, déjalos que se marchen, ya después arreglaremos esto. —Le dice Ethan a Kate.

Y salimos Elliot y yo del apartamento rumbo a la calle.

Saco mi teléfono celular

— ¿A quién llamas? —Me pregunta Elliot.

— A Sawyer, necesito que venga por mí, prometí a Taylor que no saldría sin él a ninguna parte.

— No hace falta, yo te llevaré a donde tú quieras. —Me dice.

— Entonces llévame a Escala. —Llamaré a Taylor para que me espere en la entrada.

Subo a su coche y hacemos en corto recorrido en silencio, trato de comunicarme con Taylor, pero me cae la contestadora.

Elliot, entra en el edificio, y aparca en uno de los puestos de Christian, al lado de mi Saab.

— ¿Me dirás por que Kate te dijo todas esas cosas de mi hermano? —Me pregunta.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber Elliot? Christian está muerto, no puedes recriminarle nada, ¡Deja su alma en paz! — Le digo.

— ¡Entonces, es cierto! —Me mira perplejo. — ¿Te hizo daño, Ana?

— ¡Claro que no!, ¡Dejen de decir esas cosa de él! Ya se lo dije a Kate ese era un juego privado entre dos adultos, ninguno de los demás debía de saberlo, ¡Kate es una fisgona entrometida! —Le digo, pero recuerdo la manera como él le hablo y luego como se fue. –Pero ella es muy buena gente, es simplemente que no mide que debe meterse en sus propios asuntos.

—Él era mi hermano Ana, no creo que le perdone lo que dijo tan fácilmente. — Me dice.

— ¡Creo que eso van a tener que hablarlo ella y tú!

Me bajo del coche, Elliot se queda viendo mi Saab.

— Alguien aparco en uno de los puestos de Christian. —Dice.

— ¡Es mío!, ¡Christian me lo regalo! —Le digo.

— ¿Qué raro que no te haya comprado una Audi, era su marca preferida de coches?

— Lo hizo, pero lo sabotearon, así que decidió comprarme uno diferente… Larga Historia. Le digo sin dar detalles.

— ¿Y porque no lo conduces? — Me pregunta.

—Tengo prohibido conducir, por órdenes médicas y a Taylor y a tu padre tampoco es que le haga gracia que lo haga.

En eso suena mi móvil. Es Taylor.

—Señorita Steele, ¿Dónde se encuentra?, ¡he mandado a Sawyer a verificar el apartamento de la señorita Kavanagh y le han dicho que usted se ha ido!

—Sí, Taylor. Te estuve llamando, estoy en el garaje del Escala junto con Elliot. Voy subiendo.

Subimos al Ático y en la entrada del ascensor nos espera un Taylor ¿Asustado?

—Buenas Noches, Taylor, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, porque te vez asustado?

— ¡No sabía dónde se encontraba, señorita Steele! por favor antes de irse de cualquier lugar háganoslo saber a mi o Sawyer, el también está muy preocupado.

—Estaba conmigo Taylor. —Le dice Elliot.

-¡Aun así!, usted también salió sin su escolta personal. ¿Qué parte de que esto no es un juego no han entendido ninguno de ustedes? —Nos regaña.

—Lo Lamento, Taylor, vine a quedarme como acordamos, pensé que sería a finales de esta semana, pero hubo un percance y necesito que sea hoy, ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

—Claro que no, enseguida le digo a Gail que prepare todo. Por favor pasen adelante. Gail está en la cocina. —Nos dice. –Elliot necesito hablar contigo.

—Está bien Taylor, de hecho yo también tengo que decirte algo. —Y se dirigen a la oficina de Christian. Mientras yo me voy a la cocina.

Veo que Gail está preparando lasaña para la cena. Y me acerco para saludarla.

—Señorita Steele, Ana, que agradable sorpresa tenerla aquí tan pronto, estaba cocinando una lasaña para enviarte algo para su almuerzo de mañana, pero ya que estas aquí podrías sentarse a cenar.

En realidad con la discusión con Kate había olvidado mi apetito, pero al oler esa riquísima lasaña se me hace agua a la boca, así que decido sentarme a esperar.

— ¿Se le ofrece una copa de vino?

—Sí. —Le digo, pero enseguida me acuerdo de mi estado. –Quiero decir ¡no!, ¡no puedo!, el médico me lo ha prohibido Gail, mejor un vaso con agua.

— Muy bien, Ana.

Unos minutos más tarde sale Elliot del despacho junto con Taylor, al parecer tuvieron una discusión muy acalorada, espero que Taylor siga siendo tan discreto como siempre.

— ¿Va a cenar, señor Elliot? —le pregunta Gail. —La comida estará lista en unos minutos.

— No puedo quedarme, será en otro momento señora Jones. Taylor y yo saldremos a arreglar unos asuntos con mi personal de seguridad.

Se despide y baja junto con Taylor. Una hora más tarde, Taylor regresa cuando yo estoy acabando de comer.

— ¡Taylor! —le digo, quiero aclarar rápidamente ese asunto

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita Steele?

— ¿Qué quería hablar Elliot contigo?

— Temas de su seguridad Ana, no se preocupe.

— ¿Te pregunto algo sobre Christian?, ¡espero que no le hayas dicho nada!

— No le he dicho nada que usted misma no le haya dicho, Elliot me acaba de decir que ustedes mantenían un "juego", y yo simplemente lo he afirmado.

— ¿Te deshiciste de todo lo que te pedí?

—Así es, por ahora falta pintar el cuarto para convertirlo en depósito, pero no hay nada allí, está totalmente vacío, y en cuanto a las demás cosas... también las destruí personalmente.

— Muy bien Taylor, Gracias. —Saco el papel de mi bolso. –También voy a necesitar que destruyas esto. Y le muestro el contrato que consiguió Kate en la americana de Christian.

—Está bien, será todo como usted diga, ¿Alguna otra cosa?

—Sí, voy a necesitar que recojan todas mis cosas del apartamento de Kate. —Le Digo. —También mañana iré a GEH en la mañana a una reunión con el Señor Sullivan.

—Sus cosas estarán todas aquí para cuando usted llegue. Yo mismo lo llevare a GEH mañana por la mañana. Lamento que se haya tenido que ir de esa manera de casa de su amiga, Ana.

— Yo también Taylor, pero no creo que ella me haya dejado alterativa… en fin mañana será otro día. Buenas Noches, Taylor, señora Jones.

—Buenas Noches, Ana

Se siente raro regresar a este sitio nuevamente, y aunque sé que es lo mejor por ahora para mí y mi bebe, no logro dejar de pensar… ¡Que será de mi vida aquí si él!


	36. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35**

 **POV Grace**

Y de vuelta a la rutina diaria… Es increíble pensar que el mundo sigue su marcha… los días pasan y sigue como si nada hubiese pasado. ¡La tierra sigue girando alrededor del sol!

Cada día que pasa me siento más sosegada, aunque aún no me hago a la idea de que mi hijo ya no estará con nosotros. ¡Debo ser fuerte! Por mis hijos y por mi esposo amado.

Carrick, pensé que sería como una roca en esta situación, siempre metódico y seguro, astuto en encontrar alguna salida a la situación, como todo buen abogado. Christian, bien que supo imitar esa parte de él, hasta se diría que la heredó. Carrick y Christian aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, tenían una personalidad muy similar. Creo que por eso pasaron la mayor parte de la adolescencia de Christian discutiendo y peleando, por sus arrebatos, sus peleas, la salida de casa, el no querer regresar… Fueron tantas discusiones con mi pequeño, aunque en el fondo sé que lo amaba tanto que quería que fuese perfecto.

Lo que no entendieron ninguno de los dos fue que mi hijo era perfecto tal y como era, fue un hermano amoroso con su pequeña hermanita y solidario con su hermano mayor cuando él tuvo los recursos para ayudarlo con su pequeño negocio de construcción. Él no sabía expresar amor con palabras, siempre le costó hacerlo, pero buscaba la manera de decirlo de una u otra forma, a través de sus acciones. ¡Yo sé que nos quería! ¡Me amaba, y amaba a su padre!

Viéndolo con perspectiva he comenzado a entender un poco más a mi pequeño… quería demostrarle a su padre que él podía valerse por su propios medios. No por lo que dijo Anastasia molesta, que no quería saber de ninguno de nosotros, sino porque quería que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él. Y en realidad Carrick siempre lo estuvo, pero Christian necesitaba oírlo de la boca de su padre.

Siempre supe que su pasado antes de adoptarlo aún lo atormentaba, todo el tiempo, incluso cuando era solo un chico y quería disimularlo delante de nosotros, siempre fue tan retraído y tímido, pero él no podía ocultarse de mi por mucho tiempo, creo que también eso ayudo a que no regresa a casa. Mi instinto de madre me decía que algo no estaba bien con él… no sé, llámenme paranoica, pero Christian cambió mucho en tan poco tiempo. Nunca supe lo que fue, y creo que tal vez es muy tarde para averiguar pero aun no estoy del todo segura si fue para bien o para mal.

Estas noches en el que el reverendo Walsh ha oficiado las misas por el descanso de mi hijo, me han dado tanto consuelo, como un gran desagrado y mal sabor de boca. Mis padres, Carrick, Mia y yo, siempre hemos asistido, en cambio Elliot, solo vino a la primera misa junto con Kate, quien lo ha apoyado mucho en estos momentos tan difíciles para nuestra familia, aunque él es de la misma opinión de Ana. Christian hubiese odiado todo esto y ahora que lo veo puedo darme cuenta de porqué.

Aquí se encuentran cualquier cantidad de personas que no sabía que conocían a Christian, está el gobernador del Estado de Washington junto con el alcalde de Seattle, de seguro no sólo para darnos sus "sentidas condolencias"… Escuché a Carrick que le decía a Ros por teléfono, que estos políticos sólo intentaban obtener una cosa de nosotros, ahora que saben que no tendrán de Christian _"Dinero para su campaña política"…_ vivirán asechando a Carrick para que se los dé.

También hay muchos empresarios e inversionistas de GEH que de seguro tratan obtener lo mismo "Dinero", ¿Cómo es posible que mi pequeño se viera envuelto con esta gente tan interesada, y oportunista? Y me doy cuenta que algunos de ellos son nuestros amigos y conocidos, personajes de la elite más privilegiada de Seattle y sus alrededores. Siempre traté con todos ellos, pero es ahora que me doy cuenta que mucha de esta gente solo está por algún interés, y de repente los veo como lo que ciertamente son: ¡Gente fría y calculadora que solo les importa las apariencias y el qué dirán!

¡Incluso Lily, la amiga de Mia! está aquí, supuestamente para acompañar a mi hija en este momento, pero la escuche con otras chicas murmurar. ¡Ahora que mi hijo ha muerto, y que ciertamente ya no sería para ella, ahora tampoco sería para nadie! El comentario me tiene molesta. ¡No sabía que esta pequeña sabandija, como escuche a Christian decirle a su hermana! fuera tan cruel y despiadada.

Otra persona que también se encuentra aquí es Elena. Llevando un vestido negro como acostumbra, de alguna manera le ha pegado nuestra perdida, y siento que trata de sugerirle a todos que le duele incluso más que a mí que soy su madre. He escuchado decirle a uno de esos inversionistas que ella lo ayudo cuando era solo un chico, y que seguía los consejos que ella le daba para guiarlo y que fuese lo que logro ser.

¡Todavía no puedo creer, lo que dicen sus palabras! ¿Cómo demonios se atreve a decir todas esas cosas?... Francamente, Elena Lincoln jamás supo cuántas veces despertó Christian por las noches llorando por sus pesadillas, cuantas veces salíamos Carrick y yo al hospital por algún ataque de pánico de mi bebé, ella nunca le hizo a mi hijo sus comidas preferidas ni lo vistió, ni velo, por él, por su educación, nunca lo llevo de paseos y lo consintió, ni lo amó tanto como yo que soy su madre.

¡Solo Carrick y yo formamos a ese muchacho! ella solo le dio un trabajo de jardinería y recolección de escombros en su casa... Nosotros, sus padres, fuimos quienes guiamos y cuidamos siempre de ese niño, aun cuando ya fue un adulto… ¡Es increíble la manera tan ponzoñosa con que Elena se presenta ante mí últimamente! ¿Habrá sido así siempre y no me di cuenta? … Tal vez sí. Se divorció de su marido luego de haberla mandado al hospital, nunca supinos que pasó en realidad pero se rumoraba que salía con un hombre mucho más joven que ella…

Mamá está aquí conmigo, ella siempre me ha acompañado, y es la única persona que sé que entiende mi dolor. ¡Ella también es madre!

Después que acaba la misa, nos dirigimos a casa, solo la familia, le he dicho a Mia discretamente que por ahora no quiero ver a su amiguita rondando mi casa, ya en casa le explicaré el por qué.

— ¿Puedo acompañarlos Grace? — Escucho que dice Elena. Me volteo para verla mejor.

— ¡Lo lamento! Pero planificamos una velada íntimamente familiar señora Lincoln. —Dice mi madre muy decidida.

— Mi intención no es importunar señora Trevelyan, solo quiero acompañarlos en estos momentos tan dolorosos. — Responde Elena.

— Agradecemos su intención Señora Lincoln, pero me temo que debemos hablar de cosas que solo conciernen a la familia. — replica mamá.

— Entiendo... —Dice Elena fingiendo estar apenada, pero cuando se retira veo en su cara una mueca de disgusto.

— ¡Madre, no debiste hablarle así!, se escuchó de muy mala educación. —Le digo.

— ¿Cuándo te vas a dar a dar cuenta que esa vil puta solo envidia lo que tienes Grace?, un marido que te ama, unos niños excelentes, una posición ante la sociedad elitista de Seattle muy bien posicionada. ¡Eres una mujer trabajadora y lo has sido toda la vida! —Me dice mi madre.

En el fondo no es ninguna novedad lo que mi madre me dice, creo que siempre lo he sabido, pero Elena en un principio se vio tan desvalida, ante un marido que la asfixiaba como mujer, no la dejaba hacer nada, ella era simplemente una esposa decorativa, que se veía bien en las fotos para los medios, su vida de casada siempre fue tan falsa, que creo que sentí pena por ella y la hice mi amiga. Y si le agradecí mucho que haya aceptado que mi hijo trabajase para ella en su jardín, creo que eso le ayudo a tener un poco de perspectiva… Pero de ahí a insinuar que lo formó como hombre, hay un trecho de aquí a la próxima galaxia.

—Tienes razón mamá. —Le digo

— Tu padre irá con Carrick en el otro auto, creo que quiere hablar con él de unas cosas de negocios u algo así, quiere que el legado de nuestro nieto pasé a manos de nuestro bisnieto.

— ¿Se lo dijiste a papá? Le pregunto incrédula.

— ¡Incluso antes que a ti! Él sabía lo que yo vi en los ojos de la chica… ¿Si corroboraste lo que te dije, no es cierto Gracie? — Me pregunta.

—Así es mamá y tienes razón, Ana está embarazada.

— Lo sabía, nunca me he equivocado en esas cosas. ¿Ya hablaste con ella, de lo que piensa hacer?

— Sí y no… — le digo mientras nos dirigimos al coche que Ryan conduce.

-¿Cómo es eso Grace? — Pregunta intrigada.

— Bueno, ya fuimos a ver a su ginecólogo, y está embarazada de más o menos cuatro semanas. Se ve emocionada pero aún es muy joven, no creo que haya caído conciencia del todo de que se tiene que cuidar, en una semanas debemos volver a chequeo a ver el estado del bebe.

— ¿La vas a acompañar? ¡Eso estaría muy bien! —Me dice mi madre. —Te recomiendo que la acerques lo más que puedas a nuestro entorno familiar… al fin y al cabo será la madre de tu nieto, es la mejor forma de asegurarte y asegurarnos que ese niño crezca bajo nuestros ojos.

— ¿Crees que Ana pueda llevarse al niño de nosotros cuando nazca, madre?

— ¡No lo sé Gracie! Pero como ya dijiste, ella es muy joven aun… Ella puede volver a enamorarse y sería lo más normal del mundo, pero también puede alejar al niño, nosotros no somos su familia, Grace, debes hacer que eso cambie.

— ¡Tienes razón, mamá! hablaré con Carrick y mis hijos. —Tengo el presentimiento que esto será igual que cuando Christian, una batalla campal para que pudiese ir a convivir con nosotros, al menos los domingos. Pero mi madre tiene razón, ella es joven y aunque no me guste la idea, puede volver a enamorarse algún día, y alejar a nuestro nieto de nosotros. Si logramos crear lazos afectivos con ella tal vez eso no le sería tan fácil.

Llegamos a casa, Mia está molesta, no se le permitió conducir su coche esta vez, en su lugar lo hizo su guardaespaldas, Thomas. Vamos entrando a casa cuando vemos el coche de Elliot y más atrás uno de los SUV de Christian.

— ¡ESTO ES UN MALDITO DOLOR EN EL CULO! —Grita Elliot, muy enfadado. Sale de su coche y lo mismo hace Sawyer desde el SUV. — Según Taylor debo tener escolta las 24 horas, como Ana.

— Me lo dices o me lo preguntas. —Le replica Mia - ¡Ahora resulta que no puedo conducir mi coche!

— ¡¿Y pensaron que iba a ser diferente?! —Les dice su padre. – Hijos, ¿qué parte de que hay un loco asechándonos a todos no has entendido?, ¡Ya habíamos discutido esto y accedieron a que sería lo mejor!

— ¡Ya lo sé papá!... es solo que estoy muy molesto. —Le dice Elliot cuando estamos en la sala. Tomando asiento.

Suspira lentamente...

–Termine con Kate. —Nos dice.

Ya me lo temía, tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar, mi hijo nunca ha sido de estar con una chica más de una semana y con Kate ya llevaba un mes. Hasta pensé que ella sería la chica ideal para Elliot, bonita, fuerte de carácter y meticulosa con lo que quiere, es una lástima que con ella también haya terminado la relación.

— Pero… ¿Qué pasó esta vez? —Le pregunta Mia.

— Para hacerte la versión corta, enana. Se metió con la memoria de Christian. —Le espeta Elliot.

— ¿Cómo pasó eso, Elliot? —Pregunta Carrick pidiendo explicaciones, pero Elliot me mira a mí a su hermana y a mi madre con recelo, creo que piensa que no debemos oír lo que ha ocurrido.

— Es una larga historia papá, algo entre Ana y Christian, pero Kate le grito a Ana que no debería llorar más por él, sino todo lo contrario… "HACER UNA FIESTA"… creo que eso fue lo que me sacó de quicio…

— ¿QUE?... ¡¿cómo se atreve ella a juzgar a mi hermano?! ¡Si ni siquiera lo conocía! —Dice Mia brotándole lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Si lo sé! Pedí explicaciones a Kate, pero no supo que decirme y la verdad tampoco fue que la deje hablar. — Nos dice —Ana le había propinado una cachetada cuando Ethan y yo entramos al departamento, recogió algunas cosas y se fue.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Anastasia? —Le pregunto con preocupación.

— Si mamá, la deje en el apartamento de Christian, sé que ustedes y Taylor la convencieron de que se quedase allá… pero cuando llegamos, Taylor me dio una charla patentada sobre seguridad y me hizo venirme con Sawyer de escolta para acá. —Lo dice molesto.

— ¿Cómo viste a Ana? — Pregunto.

— Molesta, al igual que yo, pero se veía que trataba de calmarse, solo quería irse de allí. —Responde Elliot.

En ese momento suena el teléfono y Carrick lo contesta.

— ¿Sí?... dime Taylor… —La preocupación de mi marido se denota en su rostro. – ¡Déjame pasarte, ella sabrá que hacer!, Grace es para ti. Taylor.

— Buenas Noches, Taylor. ¿Pasa algo malo? — le pregunto.

— Doctora Grace, es la señorita Steele, de repente se ha sentido mal y se desmayó, la veo muy pálida, la llame para que usted me diga que debo hacer.

De repente siento la misma angustia que sentí cuando mi hijo desapareció.

— Llévala al hospital, Taylor, ve por emergencias. Enseguida llamaré al médico de guardia para que esté pendiente… ¡Voy para allá!

— ¿Qué le pasó mamá? —Pregunta Elliot, siento cinco pares de ojos observándome.

— Ana se ha puesto mal, intuyo que la discusión de la que hablas no le ha caído del todo bien. —Le digo. —Voy al hospital ahora mismo.

Ya no puedo guardar el secreto por más tiempo, mis padre, y Carrick lo saben, creo que mis hijos también debieran saber.

—Hay algo que todos deberían saber. —Les digo —Ana está embarazada. —Mis hijos me miran impresionados.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?.. ¡Pensé que Christian era más astuto! —Me dice Elliot

— Y lo fue Elliot, pero ningún control de la natalidad es seguro en su totalidad, y eso es la otra parte de la historia. —Les digo -Ana se había puesto la inyección para el control de natalidad estando embarazada sin saberlo, eso le ha traído esos problemas con su tensión y hay peligro de aborto. Por eso le pedí a Taylor que la llevase directo al hospital.

-¡¿Vamos a ser Tíos?! —Pregunta Mia emocionada.

— ¡Por ahora solo me iré al hospital a ver qué pasa con ella y el bebé! … dile a Ryan que mantenga listo el coche. —Le digo a Carrick.

— ¡Espera mamá, iré contigo! —Me dice Mia.

— Manténganos informados de todo por favor me dice mi padre y yo solo asiento.

Inmediatamente después todos salimos de casa. Estoy muy preocupada por Ana, espero que no sea nada Grave.


	37. capitulo 36

**Capítulo 36**

 **PVO Grace.**

Estamos en el hospital hace dos horas, Ana tuvo otra descompensación de presión, por suerte fue traída a tiempo al hospital, por ahora está dormida en una de las habitaciones privadas para estar más cómoda, Carrick llamó a su padre. Taylor irá a traerlo por la mañana.

Mia y yo estamos sentadas en el pequeño sofá de la habitación, esperando noticias de los exámenes que se le practicaron al entrar, el doctor Spencer se encontraba de guardia, fue quien la atendió al ingresar.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabias que estaba embarazada? — Me pregunta Mia.

— Lo supe el jueves cuando volvimos del cementerio, vine al hospital a buscar sus resultados.

— ¡Y no pudiste decirme, mamá!, ¿Por qué en esta familia nadie me cuenta nada?, yo ya no soy una niña a la que tenga que ocultarle las cosas.

—Cariño, no estamos tratando de ocultarte nada, es solo que Ana aun no lo sabía, pensé que ella debería dar la noticia, pero con todo lo que nos ha pasado últimamente, creí que tal vez, la noticia traería un poco de alivio para ustedes también, por eso se los dije.

— ¡Claro que lo hacen, mamá!, siempre tratan de ocultarme lo que pasa, ¿Creen que todavía no me doy cuenta de las cosas?, lo mismo fue cuando me fui a Paris, papá estaba renuente de enviarme a estudiar cocina en Francia, decía que no estaba lista para irme a vivir sola. Pero paso una cosa con Christian que todavía no sé qué fue, y el propio Christian fue el que pago por todo el curso. Incluso me mandaba una mesada, aparte de lo que tú y papá me daban.

— ¡Eso no lo sabía Mia!, con razón compraste media Paris. — le digo asombrada.

— ¡No me cambies la conversación, mamá!, dime… ¿porque Christian de repente hizo de todo para que me fuera a Paris?

Esa fue una de las ultimas discusiones que Christian tuvo con Carrick, aunque esta no fue tan intensa como las otras. No era que Carrick no quería dejar a Mia sola estudiando en otro país, bueno… por lo menos esa no fue la razón principal.

Las relaciones entre Carrick y Christian no estuvieron del todo bien después que mi pequeño empezó a frecuentar la casa nuevamente. Y la única razón por la que lo hacía era por Mia. La angustia de Carrick y el mío, a mi pesar, era que Christian no tendría motivos para frecuentar la casa si su pequeña hermana estaba de viaje.

— ¡Tu padre, no quería que tu hermano desapareciese otra vez! — Me sincero con mi hija, creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Pero por qué desaparecería? Las cosas estaban mejorando entre papá y él, hasta escuche que Christian necesitaba que papá supervisara el departamento legal de su empresa.

—Así fue cariño, tu padre intentó por ese medio acercarse a Christian, pero él simplemente no lo dejó. No estuviste que escuchar la impotencia de tu padre cuando Christian le cancelaba alguna reunión o alguna comida donde estarían solos ellos dos. Tu padre le decía sería una reunión de negocios… Sabes que tu hermano no olvidaba fácilmente, y tu padre lo pagó caro. Pensamos que si estudiabas más cerca le daría tiempo a Carrick de suavizar las cosas con Christian y ya después te mandaríamos a Paris a estudiar, pero consideramos que ese no era el momento.

— ¿Y porque de repente cambiaron de opinión? —Pregunta Mia.

— ¿No recuerdas que le lloraste a tu hermano porque Carrick te había dicho que no era el momento? … ¡Una de las cosas que tu hermano no soportaba era verte llorar! Por lo que habló con nosotros para que te diéramos el permiso.

Christian nos había dicho que él asumiría todo los gastos... Por supuesto que no aceptamos, aunque cuando Christian pidió negociarlo, Carrick aprovecho para jugar una carta que todo padre juega de vez en cuando con sus hijos... "La Manipulación"

—Tu padre accedió a que fueras a estudiar fuera, siempre y cuando Christian se comprometiera a asistir a todos los eventos tanto familiares como los de beneficencia. Christian, le dio su palabra de que lo haría… a regañadientes y para que tu padre no fuera arrepentirse, arregló todo para que pudieras estudiar cocina en Paris.

— ¿Y por qué no me dijeron nada? — Me dice Mia atónita — ¡Yo me hubiera quedado de buena gana si hubiese sabido el motivo desde el principio!

—Lo se cariño, pero eso fue un arreglo entre tu padre y él, de no decirte nada, solo que estaba todo arreglado para que fueras a cumplir tu sueño.

Nos hundimos en un abrazo de madre e hija cuando se abre la puerta de la habitación. Y Elliot aparece.

—Mamá, el doctor Spencer quiere hablar con nosotros, es decir… contigo, ninguno de nosotros entenderemos nada de lo que él diga.

—Muy bien cariño, Mia ¿podrías quedarte con Ana mientras hablo con el doctor? —Mia asiente y salgo junto con Elliot de la habitación.

— ¿Christian?... — Dice Ana despertando en la mañana. Ha pasado la noche muy tranquila.

— ¿Ana? — Le digo tratando despertarla del todo.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— me pregunta viendo para todos lados — ¿Qué le pasó a mi bebe?

— ¡Tranquilízate Ana, estás en el hospital! ¡El bebé está bien! aunque tuviste un conato de aborto.

Ella parece estar más tranquila.

— ¿Quién me trajo aquí?

—Taylor, llamó anoche para decir que te sentías mal, le pedí que te trajera, ahora está buscando a tu padre, ya viene para acá.

— ¿Cómo está mi bebé?— Me dice preocupada.

—Al parecer todo bien, más tarde vendrán a hacerte otra ecografía para estar seguros, pero debes permanecer aquí… tranquila. Supe lo que paso con Kate. Elliot me lo dijo, de seguro eso no ayudo a que te mantuvieras en calma.

— ¿Ray ya lo sabe? —me pregunta

—No, creí que tú deberías decírselo cuando llegara acá. —Le digo— Pero todos en casa ya lo saben, estábamos todos cuando llamo Taylor.

—Lo iban a saber de todas formas, Grace., solo esperaba que no fuese tan pronto.

—Lo sé, deberás quedarte en el hospital por un tiempo. Hasta que el peligro haya pasado. Necesitas mucho reposo. Nosotros estaremos aquí para lo que se ofrezca.

Ella asiente, en eso entra Mia a la habitación.

— ¡Ana, despertaste!— Le dice con alegría— Estábamos todos muy preocupados, mamá y yo nos quedamos a hacerte compañía anoche… Por cierto, mamá, te llamó Elena Lincoln, me pidió que te dijera que te comunicaras con ella lo antes posible… Llamo 3 veces, es insistente esa mujer —Le dije que estábamos en el hospital por Ana.

— La llamaré más tarde Mia— Le digo, pero la verdad no tengo ganas de hablar con ella, desde ayer que le insinuó a todos que a ella le dolía la muerte de mi hijo más que a mí que soy su madre.

—Por favor, no le digan a nadie más de mi estado, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa y menos esa mujer. — Nos dice Ana, parece haber adquirido un genuino desagrado por Elena, aunque estoy segura que no la habrá visto más que un par de veces.

La dejo estar aunque me causa curiosidad esa animadversión por Elena.

La mañana pasa tranquilamente, vinieron a realizarle la ecografía y aunque nos pudimos escuchar el latido de su corazón la doctora Greene nos aseguró que todo estaba bien con el feto, lo que nos ha dejado más tranquilo a todos. Ray llego a mediodía para ver a su hija, así que decidimos dejarlos solos en la habitación por unos momento mientras Mia y yo íbamos a la cafetería.

De pronto veo que Sawyer cuelga el teléfono se nota muy nervioso.

— ¡Doctora Grace, Señorita Mia, deben acompañarme! —nos dice.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente a la sala de espera, al entrar vemos a un Elliot asustado, acompañado de uno de los guardias de seguridad.

— ¡Mamá! — Exclama Elliot y se la acerca para abrázame.

— ¿Sabes que está pasando, Elliot?, ¿Por qué tanto protocolo y por qué estás tan asustado? —le pregunto alarmada.

Elliot vacila por unos instantes, pero luego nos dice:

—Hubo una explosión en las instalaciones de SIP, ¡Justo a la hora en que se supone que Ros y papá irían a supervisar como marchaba el negocio!

— ¡¿Dónde está tu padre, Elliot?! — Le pregunto desesperada. — ¡Por el amor de Dios! … ¡Dime, ¿Dónde está tu padre?! —De repente me tiemblan las manos y comienza a salir lágrimas a mis ojos.

— ¡Aquí estoy, Gracie! — Volteo y veo a mi marido entrando en la sala de espera del hospital, corro hacia él y lo abrazo — ¡Oh Cary, estaba tan asustada!

— Decidí posponer la visita a SIP para venir estar con ustedes y con Ana, Ros estuvo de acuerdo, así que hicimos todos los pendientes urgentes y pospusimos la visita a última hora.

— ¡¿Qué paso, Carrick Grey?!— Le pregunto con insistencia

— ¡Esta vez está garantizado que fue sabotaje, Grace! Y peor aun la explosion vino de la oficina de Anastasia. Los bomberos y la policía, están haciendo sus pesquisas. No falta mucho para que se filtre a los medios. ¡Gracias a Dios! todavía no se sabe que GEH adquirió SIP hace tres semanas.

A pesar de la noche de perros que hemos pasado, doy Gracias a Dios por que Ana no estuviese allí

—¡Hubo heridos, papá! — Pregunta Mia, que también lo abraza.

Esta semana ha sido tan ajetreada con la perdida de mi pequeño, creo que no soportaría otro dolor como este.

—Sí, cariño hay heridos… dos de ellos graves por lo que Taylor me ha informado. Él se encuentra allá. Por fortuna no hay muertos. ¡Ya están en la emergencia del hospital! ¡Y se mandó a desalojar el edificio!

— ¡¿Solo dos heridos Graves?! Eso sí que fue suerte, pudieron ser más —Dice Elliot.

—Lo sé, Taylor dice que estaba seccionado, por eso el daño no fue mayor, uno de los heridos es un guardia que desgraciadamente estaba realizando su ronda por ese sector.

— ¿Y él otro? — Pregunta Elliot.

—Se trata de la asistente de Ana, ella si salió muy mal herida, según cuentan se encontraba frente a la oficina de Ana, en su escritorio, si hubiese estado de pie o la puerta de la oficina abierta, me temo que ahora estaría muerta. — Nos dice Carrick con pesar. —Esto iba dirigido a Ana, las demás personas solo salieron heridas por que salieron como estampida del edificio… horrorizados por lo sucedido.

— ¿Qué le diremos a Ana, papá?, de seguro cuando salga de aquí, querrá volver a trabajar de nuevo. —Pregunta Mia.

— ¡Nada!— les digo de inmediato—ninguno de ustedes le dirá nada acerca de lo ocurrido, esa niña acaba de pasar por un conato de aborto, no necesita más stress en su vida, el doctor Spencer cree que deberá quedarse aquí unos días, eso nos dará tiempo para pensar algo que decirle cuando salga de aquí. Mientras tanto, ¡Ni una sola palabra!— Les digo a todos los presentes.

—Hablaré con Ray, si el medico da permiso tal vez lo más sensato sea que se vaya de Seattle por un tiempo, como te dije los medios no tardan en dar la noticia.

Poco tiempo después Ray sale de la habitación de Ana para unirse a nosotros, Carrick le cuenta lo sucedido.

—En realidad no sé qué debo hacer, señor Grey —le dice Ray a mi marido—Ana es muy obstinada, ya trate de que viniera unos días a casa conmigo, pero no quiere, y en verdad no sé si por mi nieto pueda hacer el viaje.

— ¿Has hablado con la madre de Anastasia, Ray?

—Sí, ella ya sabía que Ana está embarazada, me dijo que la última vez que hablaron no fue muy bien para ninguna de las dos. ¡No está segura de venir a verla!

— ¡Pero tiene que venir!, ¡Es su madre!— Les digo. —tal vez no es asunto mío, Ray. Pero quisiera pedirte que me dejaras hablar con Carla… ¡de madre a madre!

—Por supuesto, Grace. Es más, le pido de favor que lo haga... Carla nunca ha sido muy maternal que digamos con Anastasia, pero es su hija y sé que la quiere.

Me dirijo a mi consultorio en el noveno piso del hospital, mi asistente canceló todas mis citas para los próximos días debido a mi luto, así que me siento en mi despacho y me dispongo a llamar a la señora Carla Adams.


	38. Capítulo 37

**Capítulo 37**

 **PVO Taylor**

Han pasado seis semanas desde el atentado de SIP. Han sido las seis putas semanas más largas de mi vida y creo que no doy para más. He trabajado las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana, indagando quien es el hijo de puta que está detrás de todo estos atentados.

He dejado de lado las salidas con mi pequeña princesa, lo que ha encabronado más a la bruja de su madre, pero le recordé muy claramente que este empleo no solo paga los gustos de mi pequeña, si no los de ella también, que si renuncio ella se vería perjudicada tanto como Sophie y yo. ¡Ja!, ¡le callé el hocico a la bruja egocéntrica!

Casi no he dormido bien en estos días, aunque por un lado me tranquiliza que ni Anastasia ni Mia estén en Seattle. Ana pasó casi dos semanas hospitalizada, lo cual en cierta forma fue más relajante para Sawyer. El solo no tenía que moverse de la puerta de la habitación hasta que llegase su relevo. Poco después tuvimos que decirle que SIP había cerrado por algunos asuntos de auditoria y remodelación de las instalaciones, suerte que la noticia ya había tenido sus cinco minutos de interés y ya casi nadie hablaba de eso, y gracias a Dios, aun nadie sabía que SIP pertenecía a GEH.

Roach, fue encomendado para llamar a Ana y decirle que podían comunicarse directamente con él, su proyecto puede ser realizado en cualquier lugar, ella simplemente tendrá que enviar informes periódicos a su correo electrónico, no le dijimos que Hannah estaba hospitalizada. Afortunadamente, la chica está mucho mejor pero aún sigue en el hospital en recuperación, tuvo quemaduras de segundo grado en uno de sus brazos y la fuerza del impacto hizo que el escritorio fracturara sus costillas, pero a su vez fue lo que la salvó de morir en la explosión.

La madre de Ana vino… Llegó dos días después a Seattle. Según me cuenta Reinolds, la doctora Grace la llamó por teléfono, al parecer la señora Adams no quedo muy bien parada en esa la conversación, la Doctora Grace le exigió, que estuviera con su hija en esto momentos, como toda madre que se precie de serlo debería de hacer, le pidió a el señor Grey que usara el avión de GEH para ir a traerla.

De algo si estoy seguro. La doctora es una mujer muy dulce y apacible, pero "Nunca" y quiero decir "NUNCA" quiero verla encambronada conmigo como vi que estaba con la Señora Adams, cuando la vio entrar a la habitación de Ana aunque trato de disimularlo, en cuanto salió de la habitación, hizo un ademan grosero, muy impropio de ella. Estaba furiosa, casi tuvo que suplicarle para que viniera a ver a su hija.

Los jóvenes Kavanagh se enteraron de lo sucedido con Ana unos días después. Elliot ni de chiste dejó entrar a la señorita Katherine a la habitación, culpándola por lo que había sucedido. En cuanto al joven Ethan, tampoco se le dejó entrar a la habitación, pero la señorita Mia lo tranquilizo diciéndole que era mejor por ahora un distanciamiento. Creo que lo decía más por ella y el joven Ethan que por éste y su amistad con Ana.

Fue así que el señor Steele insistió en llevarse a Ana a Montesano con él por unos días, es una localidad muy apacible y eso sería bueno para su embarazo… Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, menos Ana, ella tenías otros planes, quería quedarse para continuar con su proyecto desde aquí… ¡No he visto mujer más obstinada que esa!... Pobre jefe. ¡De todas las mujeres obedientes y sumisas que tuvo se vino a enamorar precisamente de la más terca y menos sumisa del mundo! Me rio entre dientes, de hecho pienso que no tenía ni idea que él era el sumiso en su relación.

Todo parecía pensar que Ana se quedaría en Seattle, hasta que el señor Steele le plantó cara a su hija. Admiro mucho al señor Steele, él es un Marine, como yo. En el momento en que vio a su padre enfadado, la señorita Steele bajo la cabeza y empezó a obedecer. La señora Adams se marchó tres días después de que llegó, ella afirmaba que necesitaba estar con su esposo Bob. Lo bueno es que pudo hacer las paces con su hija antes de irse, aunque no sé cuánto durará.

La señorita Mia insistió en acompañarlos a Montesano. Si me preguntan fue una confabulación entre ella y su madre. La doctora no quería dejar sola a Ana y la señorita Grey se ofreció de buena gana a servir de compañía para Ana estas semanas, Sawyer también los acompañó, aunque no creo que a él le haya agradado mucho la idea de estar unas cuantas semanas con la estrepitosa y alocada Mia Grey.

Eso me deja a mí con casi el cincuenta por ciento libre de stress, todo marcha bien en Montesano, según Sawyer. aunque creo que deberán volver en algunas semanas para el control de la señorita Steele.

Del otro cincuenta por ciento de mi stress es más manejable, Elliot siempre frecuentaba los mismos sitios, su casa, la constructora, la casa de sus padres, GEH, y un par de veces fue a parar al apartamento de la señorita Kavanagh, según él para hablar… Al parecer quedaron muchas cosas pendientes que decirse entre ellos, tantas que Ryan tuvo que quedarse toda la noche hasta el siguiente día esperando que Elliot saliera del apartamento, pero hace como una semana que no se han vuelto a ver.

En cuanto al señor Grey y la doctora Grace, son monitoreados por mi o por Thomas. La doctora Grace no ha querido salir mucho de su casa, excepto para revisar a uno que otro paciente en su consultorio médico, ella ha reducido sus guardias al mínimo, y de vez en cuando, tanto ella como el señor Grey le hacen una visita a los Trevelyan los fines de semana.

Todo ha estado muy tranquilo, desde la explosión de SIP, aunque sé que es solo una tensa calma, la policía está realizando sus propias averiguaciones, pero a decir verdad son unos inútiles, todavía me acuerdo del maldito forense de mierda. Pero eso ya lo veré luego, creo que lo más importante ahora es atrapar al hijo de puta que ha orquestado todo esto. ¡Y ya sabemos quién fue!

Barney el director de informática de GEH, es un maldito genio en sistemas informáticos, puso a correr el mismo reconocimiento facial que cuando el atentado el incendio de GEH, y automáticamente luego de algunos días reconoció al que atentó contra los computadores de GEH. ¡Fue el Hijo de Puta de Jack Hyde!

¡Debí haber matado a ese malnacido cuando tuve la oportunidad! Creo que no le pegue lo suficientemente duro aquella vez. Ahora mis hombres, junto con Welch, están indagando sobre el paradero de ese mal nacido, sospecho que debe de haber alguien más metido en este asunto. Alguien con influencias y de dinero.

En su casa no está, y no se han encontrado rastros de él, di órdenes para que revisaran cada centímetro del nido de ratas en donde vive, pero no se ha encontrado nada sospechoso. Lo cierto es que algo se trae con los Grey, aun no sé lo que es, pero de seguro es algo de su pasado, ya le dije a Welch que investigara eso. Me trajo un informe preliminar, este tipo estuvo en algunas casas de acogida cuando pequeño, y un reformatorio de adolescente. ¡Este tipo sí que estaba metido en problemas! por alguna razón que no acabo de entender se graduó de Princeton. En literatura... obtuvo una beca y la aprovechó.

Sobre las pesquisas del Helicóptero encontramos una huella parcial que buscando en los archivos de la policía y usando a los conocidos de Sawyer en el FBI, encontramos que otra vez la mierda de Jack Hyde tiene sus manos metidas en esto, y hay un 33% de probabilidad que fuera el autor material del atentado donde murió el jefe. Por supuesto que siendo una huella parcial no es suficiente para hacer una denuncia formal en su contra, aunque lo que encontramos en su computador del SIP y el video del incendio de GEH, sí que pueden servir, hoy hablare de esto con el señor Grey, siendo abogado él sabrá qué acciones legales debemos tomar en contra del hijo de puta.

Aunque si me preguntan… ¡¿Qué haría yo?!... en cuanto lo tuviese en mis manos desaparecería al sujeto, de seguro que nadie se enteraría a donde lo mandaría... hay mucha gente desaparecida en este mundo y nadie sabe dónde está. Creo que hasta podría hablar con el señor Steele, él también sabe de lo que hablo, ¡De seguro estaría encantado de picar las bolas del sujeto que atentó contra la vida de su niña!

Pero está otro asunto, y es el que más me preocupa. Hyde tuvo que tener ayuda interna para colocar la bomba, y en la oficina de Ana, según Roach, muy pocas personas tenían acceso a ella al menos que fuera algún escritor con alguna cita para evaluar algún manuscrito, pero Ana se encontraba de reposo esa semana, la única que entraba a la oficina era Hannah, la cual está totalmente descartada, la pobre está muy delicada en estos momentos… Fue muy generoso por parte del señor Grey pagar todos sus gastos médicos y las operaciones que necesite.

Lo que nos lleva al lunes en el trascurso de la mañana, las cámaras de SIP, no son tan automatizadas como las de GEH, gracias a Barney se están digitalizando todas las imágenes, le dije que me apremian las del lunes y el martes por la mañana, esa bomba no estaba hecha para durar semanas o meses a merced de que el detonador estallase. ¡No!, ¡Esto tenía su tiempo preciso!, estalló "casualmente" a las 2:05 pm, hora en que el señor Grey y Ros ya estarían en SIP, y Ana estaría en su despacho, esperando recibirlos… No creo que Hyde hubiera querido solo a Ana, creo que esto también fue planeado para el señor Grey... ¡Pero no entiendo él porque!

Si lo que quería era venganza, ¡Ya mató al jefe, y atentó contra Anastasia! ¿Por qué matar además a Carrick Grey?... según yo, ellos no se conocen. Temo que de esto también deba de hablar con el señor Grey.

— ¿Por qué sigues tan ensimismado Jasón? —Me dice Gail en la entrada de mi oficina. —Has estado aquí toda la tarde, dándole vueltas a tu cabeza.

—Estoy tratando de solucionar algunas cosas cariño… debo poner en orden mis ideas para saber qué plan de acción deberé ejecutar, en lo que atrape al bastardo de Jack Hyde.

— ¿Entonces es un hecho?, ¿si fue el jefe de Anastasia, el que mató al jefe? —Yo asiento, no puedo ni quiero ocultarle nada a esta mujer, ella será mi esposa si decide darme el sí de una vez por todas, pero lo de Hyde tiene que resolverse primero antes de que todos aquí podamos ver aunque sea un asomo de felicidad.

Ella se lleva las manos a la boca ante la revelación de le acabo de hacer, luego me ve y suspira.

— ¡Jasón, debes descansar! así como estas no servirás para mucho, y eso no nos ayudara a ninguno de nosotros.

Sé que tiene razón, pero siento que no podría descansar aunque quisiera, mi cabeza es un torbellino de ideas. Ella toma mis manos y me empuja hacia ella haciendo que me levante de la silla, me hala me lleva hacia los dormitorios de servicio… Su dormitorio.

Cuando entramos a él se detiene para cerrar la puerta, aunque estamos solos en este inmenso apartamento. Ella se desabrocha los botones de su camisa y luego continúa con la mía.

— ¡Hazme el amor Jasón!... ¡olvídate de todo y de todos por esta noche y hazme tuya!... Solo seremos tú y yo. ¡Ya mañana harás lo que tengas que hacer! — Me dice chocando sus labios suavemente con los míos, hundiéndonos en un beso cada vez más apasionado, lleno de amor y calidez, uno que me hace olvidarme de todo.

En ese momento, no me doy cuenta que me ha quitado la camisa y los pantalones, al parecer yo desabotono su falda. Y nos hundimos en su cama, para amarnos, demostrándonos mutuamente cuanto nos queremos, y entregándonos a la pasión. Gail tiene razón… ¡Esto es lo que necesito en estos momentos! El mundo puede hacer una pausa por esta noche, podrá seguir girando mañana en la mañana, pero hoy solo somos Gail y yo.


	39. Capítulo 38

**Capítulo 38**

 **POV Carrick**

En apariencia esta han sido unas semanas muy calmadas, Mia y Ana se encuentran en Montesano resguardadas por el Señor Steele y de Sawyer. Agradecí a Raymond por cuidar también de mi pequeña, el me fijo que no hacía falta que lo mismo y que era lo mínimo que podría hacer por todo lo que habíamos hecho por su hija. Me agrada Raymond, es un hombre muy apacible y calmado, y ni decir que le encanta la pesca y es fanático de los Marines, también se ve que es un buen padre y muy preocupado de su hija y ahora de nuestro nieto.

Muy diferente de la madre de Anastasia. ¡Dios mío! ¡Sé que no debería juzgar!, pero esa mujer necesita urgentemente unas lecciones de cómo ser una madre, Grace estaba verdaderamente encambronada con ella, nunca la había visto así con nadie, a excepción de la madre biológica de Christian pero ella ya estaba muerta y no podía revivirla para leerle la cartilla.

Carla Adams vino, porque Grace la llamó y le dijo un montón de cosas, entre ellas que ser madre no era solamente traerlos al mundo si no ejercer la profesión que a simple vista ella no estaba ejerciendo. Me pidió que enviara el avión de la empresa de Christian a buscarla para que estuviese con su hija, uno de los agentes de seguridad de Taylor fue el encomendado en buscarla, Grace le ordeno traerla de inmediato y que si tenía que hacerlo a punta de cañón, que lo hiciera, pero Ana necesitaba de su madre, más que nunca.

Grace ha estado taciturna desde que Mia se marchó a Montesano con Ana. Ella casi no ha querido salir de casa, canceló casi todas sus citas en el consultorio y pidió un reposo prolongado en el hospital, la noto muy decaída, ni siquiera a su madre quiere decirle lo que realmente le ocurre, aunque no hace falta ser muy inteligente para adivinar lo que la tiene así, creo que ahora es que se está dando cuenta realmente que nuestro hijo nunca más volverá a casa.

Elena Lincoln, su mejor amiga ha ido a casa en varias ocasiones, al principio Grace la recibía, pero después le pedía a Gretchen que la despachara con el pretexto de que no se sentía bien. Creo que le empieza a molestar esa mujer. Personalmente a nunca me dio buena espina, pero era la amiga de mi esposa y eso debía de respetarlo. Además se ha portado muy solidaria con nosotros en estos momentos, aunque si noto que tiene algún recelo contra Anastasia, varias veces he escuchado que le comenta a Grace que no nos deberíamos de fiar de esa chica, que tal vez solo busca parte del dinero que y el status que Christian dejo. Estuvo muy consternada cuando supo que Mia se había con ella a Montesano, a casa su padre, aunque Grace omitió el hecho de que Anastasia estuviese embarazada.

Dos meses y medio. Ese es el tiempo que tiene mi nieto dentro de Anastasia, Grace se contactó con un médico colega de ella en Montesano, quien ha hecho el control de su embarazo en este tiempo, aunque pronto tendrá que regresar a Seattle. Ella me dice que el embarazo de Ana va avanzando satisfactoriamente, aunque ella aun tienes algunos episodios de subidas de presión, pero han sido muy leves. Ella se está alimentando bien y ha hecho todo lo que le han indicado los doctores. Mia se ha portado como lo que es, una princesa, ha estado con Ana todo este tiempo, apoyándola en todo lo que necesita. Según sé, han estado mucho tiempo en la cocina de la casa de Ray intercambiando recetas y haciendo algunas variaciones en las comidas y los postres. El pobre Ray debe pesar por lo menos 5 kilos más de cómo lo vi la última vez, me rio de solo pensarlo.

Mi nieto… me hace mucha ilusión, será como volver a empezar con Christian. Enseñarle a nadar, correr en bici, senderismo, todas aquellas cosas que le enseñe a su padre y que ambos compartíamos y disfrutábamos cuando él era niño. Podría llevármelo de pesca junto con Ray y Elliot. Este niño no tendrá los traumas que en todos estos años luché por apartar de la cabeza de su padre. Sí, será un nuevo comienzo que nos aliviara y sacara de esta tristeza en el que todos estamos sumergidos.

En estos momentos estoy en GEH, esperando las últimas noticias sobres los atentados, Taylor estaba reunido con Barney, observando las cámaras de seguridad de SIP, necesitamos encontrar y atrapar de una vez por todas a ese malnacido que quiere acabar con nosotros.

Se abre la puerta de la sala de conferencias donde me encuentro en estos momentos, Andrea, la asistente de m hijo, muy eficientemente coloca unas carpetas en cada uno de los asientos de la mesa, y enseguida pasan a la sala Ros Bailey, Barney Sullivan y Taylor.

—Señor Grey, le tenemos noticias, al fin sabemos quién está detrás de estos atentados. —Me dice, su cara denota mucha preocupación. Pero yo en realidad puedo sentir un poco de alivio, por lo menos ahora sabría de quien se trataba y podría plantare cara.

— ¿De quién se trata?—Me apresuro a decir.

—Jack Hyde, pero eso no es todo señor Grey, se ha confabulado con un personal de SIP, se trata de la señora Elizabeth Morgan, la directora de recursos humanos de SIP. —Me dice — En estos momentos acabamos de informar a las autoridades al respecto, he puesto a varios de mi personal para buscar a la señora Morgan como a Hyde.

— ¿Cómo sabes que fue la directora de recursos humanos de SIP? Taylor. — Le pregunto, mientras ojeo mi carpeta con la información.

—Lo acabamos de constatar, la señora Morgan fue quien puso el artefacto en la oficina de la señorita Steele. En el video que Barney digitalizó, se puede ver perfectamente a la señorita Steele y a la señora Morgan conversando en la oficina. Pero observando detenidamente, la señora Morgan introduce el artefacto debajo del escritorio sin que la señorita Steele se dé cuenta.

Barney coloca el video del momento en que supuestamente se colocó el artefacto, a simple vista solo era una conversación entre la dos mujeres, no veo nada anormal, a excepción de que la señora Morgan se ve algo nerviosa

—Taylor, yo no veo nada, no podemos acusar a esa mujer si no tenemos ninguna prueba que demuestre que fue ella en realidad.

—Señor, tiene que ver con más detenimiento… Barney acerca la cámara y coloca la cámara lenta. — Le dice a Sullivan

Sullivan lo hace, retrocede hasta el momento que las mujeres entran a la oficina, con mucho cuidado acerca la imagen hasta el momento que ambas se sientan, la señora Morgan tenía una especie de gran anillo en sus manos, que coloca sutilmente debajo del escritorio de mármol, cuando retira la mano ya no se ve el anillo que llevaba. ¡Madre Mia! Esta mujer intentó matar a Anastasia, y casi mata a su asistente. Me he quedado en Shock por unos momentos.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?, que le hizo Ana para querer cobrarse con ella de esta manera.

—No lo sé señor, la reunión que convocamos hoy es para saber si usted puede darnos más luces en el asunto. — Me dice Ros algo alarmada.

— ¿Yo?, no tengo ni idea de porque esta mujer hizo esto.

— Señor, el atentado no solo era para la señorita Steele, si no también para usted. —Me dice Taylor. —Estaba programado que justo a esa hora ustedes mantuvieran una pequeña reunión con la señorita Steele acerca del proyecto que esta tiene en mente. Casualmente descubrimos que esa parte del recorrido que harían fue orquestado por la propia señora Morgan. No contaba con el que ninguno de ustedes estuviera en esa oficina a esa hora, lamentablemente la señorita Warren no tuvo tanta suerte.

Estoy anonadado, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de por qué esa mujer quiera hacerme daño

—No tengo la menor idea Taylor, yo no conocía la señora Morgan, y a decir verdad aún no he tenido he tenido el desagradable placer. —Le digo a los presentes. —pero quiero que caiga para ella y para Hyde todo el peso de la Ley, necesito a esos dos refundidos en la cárcel lo antes posible.

— ¿Qué hay de Hyde, señor Grey? ¿Conoció usted a Hyde?, alguna vez.

— ¡NO!, —Me apresuro a decir — En mi vida había escuchado este nombre hasta ahora, no creo que haya sido amigo de alguno de mis hijos, es dos años mayor que Elliot…— De Pronto me detengo en seco, observando el informe que hay en frente de mí.

— ¿Sucede algo, señor Grey?—me dice Ros.

—Taylor, aquí dice que Hyde nació en Detroit.

—Así es señor, y paso largos periodos en casas de acogida, y metiéndose en algunos problemas de adolescente, ¿Por qué? ¿Sabe algo más de él señor Grey?

—No, es solo que mis hijos, tanto Elliot como Christian también nacieron en Detroit.

—Entonces allí debe estar la conexión. Mandaré a Wech a que investigue más acerca de la vida de Hyde y algún nexo que pueda tener con su familia.

—Muy bien Taylor, si no hay algo más, en estos momentos debo irme a los juzgados a solucionar unos temas de bufete he irme a casa, Grace no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente.

—Lamento oír eso señor, pero si hay algo más que debemos discutir, es acerca del atentado del helicóptero. —me explica Taylor, y yo hago un gesto para que prosiga con lo que tenga que decirnos. —Señor, pensamos que el atentado donde murió el jefe también fue orquestado por Hyde, se encontró una huella parcial que se ajusta perfectamente con las de él y además en las cámaras de seguridad se detectó que fue el quien orquestó el incendió en la sala de máquinas.

Me imaginaba que algo así iba a decirme, lo que no me imaginaba es que doliera tanto, mi hijo fue asesinado por este sujeto, no se cual fueron sus motivos, pero de repente siento algo que nunca había sentido por alguien a excepción de Jake Davis, un odio desmedido por ese hombre por querer hacerle daño a mi familia.

— ¡Atrápalo, Taylor!, me aseguraré de que pase el resto de su puta vida en la cárcel recordando el daño que nos ha hecho. —le digo.

—Así se hará señor Grey, pero no es todo lo que quería decirle. —Se escucha muy nervioso — Hace meses, cuando fui a su casa a decirle lo que había pasado con el jefe, no me percaté cosas que no estaban en mi control.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso Taylor?

—Señor, tal vez no sea nada. Pero yo no puedo seguir ocultándoselo, solicito permiso y recursos para seguir con esa investigación.

— ¿De qué investigación hablas Taylor? — Le digo intrigado — Si te trata de Hyde tienes carta blanca.

—No exactamente señor, como le dije hubieron cosas que se escaparon de mi control.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Señor, el forense jamás pidió una prueba de ADN, o registros dentales para corroborar que efectivamente se trataba del cadáver del jefe. Recientemente descubrimos que dicho patólogo ha estado cometiendo una serie de errores en la morgue por andar consumiendo estupefacientes. Estoy consciente de que tal vez no sea nada, y lo estoy alarmando por gusto, pero me temo que hay algo más turbio tras la muerte de Christian Grey. —Estoy paralizado, simplemente escuchando lo que Taylor intenta decirme.

— ¿Quieres decir que mi hijo puede estar vivo Taylor?

—Yo no me atrevería a decir tanto, pero sí creo que hay algo muy raro en todo eso señor, generalmente un reconocimiento dura mucho más que dos días y eso constatándolo con pruebas de ADN y registros dentales que como le dije jamás nos pidieron. Otra cosa, cuando fui a ver el cadáver, este estaba irreconocible señor, y por el impacto del momento no supe analizar, pero ahora pensándolo con cabeza fría, sus ropas no correspondían a él. Al jefe le gustaba vestir elegante. Tal vez deberíamos hacer análisis a la tela de las ropas. Y partir de allí

—Taylor si mi hijo no está muerto… ¿Dónde demonios esta?, no creo que se lo haya tragado la tierra, o que simplemente no quiera saber de ninguno de nosotros. ¡Y si es así! Que paso con Ana, de segura la hubiera llevado con él.

—No creo que el jefe pudiese hacer algo así señor Grey, pero tal vez haya algo más oscuro que solo un resentimiento o envidia en todo esto, no sabría decirle lo que es, creo que es solo un presentimiento. Pero fui Marine señor Grey, con el tiempo uno aprende a hacerle caso a esos presentimientos.

Lo pienso detenidamente. ¡No! Tampoco pienso que mi hijo este vivo, aunque mi corazón desee pensar lo contrario, pero siento que Taylor tiene toda la razón, hay algo raro en todo esto. Tal vez podamos llegar al epicentro del problema descubrir dónde están los culpables de este modo.

—Tienes todos los recursos que necesites Taylor, solo una cosa —y me dirijo a todos los presentes. —No quiero que nadie, mucho menos nadie de mi familia se entere de lo que aquí se dijo. —Seria cruel darle alguna esperanza a mi familia de que mi hijo esté con vida para que luego resulte que no es cierto, sería como perderle otra vez... ¡No! Mejor seguiremos nuestras vidas como estamos en este momento


	40. Capítulo 39

**Capítulo 39**

 **PVO Anastasia**

Nos encontramos en Montesano hace más de un mes. Mia, amablemente ha querido acompañarme a pasar mi reclusión en casa de mi padre. ¡¿Qué por qué le digo mi reclusión?! Pues resulta que Ray Steele no me dejo ninguna alternativa, era venirme a descansar unos días con él, o quedarme hospitalizada por lo menos un mes más, por supuesto el me acompañaría, pero dejó caer en la conversación que perdería a clientes importantes para su negocio de carpintería. Si su objetivo era hacerme sentir culpable, ¡lo logro!

En realidad creo que me hacía falta estos días, han sido muy tranquilos y placenteros, estar en la casa, cerca de la naturaleza, al aire libre. Puedo ver que Mia los ha disfrutado también, pero sé que empezará a cansarse… toda esta naturaleza y simplicidad no es para ella.

— ¿En qué piensas?— Me dice Mia, mientras estoy cortando unas manzanas, ella me enseña a hacer, la tarta de manzanas de su abuela y que según dice era la favorita de Christian.

—En que creo que ya deberíamos volver —le digo, sinceramente creo que ya es hora de volver a la realidad. —Necesito volver a trabajar.

—Pero no puedes, estas de reposo, debes estar bien para que puedas traer a mi sobrino a este mundo en perfecto estado. — Me sonríe. —Además por lo que sé. tú estás trabajando. Cada vez que volteo, te veo en una de las computadoras trabajando, o hablando con el señor Sullivan acerca del proyecto que intentas poner en marcha. —Me reprende.

Es verdad, desde que me dieron de alta en el hospital he estado maquinando y desarrollado mi idea y Barney Sullivan me ha estado ayudando, aunque la manera como supe de él, no fue la mejor… me he vuelto paranoica, eso es culpa de Taylor.

Antes de salir de Seattle le pedí a Mia me acompañase a hacer algunas compras, para que Taylor no sospechase. Mia estaba encantada con la idea, íbamos en por el centro comercial acompañado de un Sawyer que miraba para todos lados. Aproveche y entre en una tienda de computación junto con Mia, y me compre una laptop y unos pendrives. Pidiéndole a Mia que hiciera como que la compra era para ella, no quiero que vuelvan a rastrear mis movimientos por internet. Esa laptop servirá para despistar a Taylor, no quiero que viva pendiente de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Es más que suficiente que tenga niñero oficial. Ahora utilizo ambos aparatos. El Mac lo uso para cuando tengo que comunicarme con Barney, él me ha ayudado muchísimo últimamente, y ha desarrollado una aplicación que podría hacer el negocio de los libros electrónicos mucho más fácil y dinámico. También me ha contactado con un conocido suyo que trabaja en informática en y le he expuesto mi proyecto y las sugerencias al respecto. La compañía esta tan encantado con este proyecto que augura que podría haber buenas, muy buenas ganancias. No solo quiere comprar mi proyecto y les gustaría que yo misma dirija la parte de edición, lo que sería maravilloso para mí, trabajaría FreeLancer, no tendría que estar 8 horas al día en una oficina, lo que sería ideal si quiero cuidar de mí bebe lo más posible y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Pronto tendré que tomar una decisión al respecto, aun no quiero dejar mi empleo en SIP, si es que todavía lo tengo, de seguro la chica Hannah, ya estará más que empapada de los asuntos de la oficina, se ve que es una chica muy eficiente, no me extrañaría que me suplanten por ella.

La laptop nueva, la utilizo para resguardar mis archivos importantes, Barney me ha enseñado como hacerlo, lo que no sabe es que tengo mis archivos importantes en este computador. Tuve que abrir una cuenta nueva de correo electrónico, así le será más difícil a Taylor si quiere rastrear mis movimientos.

Secreta y cautelosamente también estoy buscando vivienda, quiero vivir sola con mi hijo sin que nadie este tras de mi diciéndome lo que debería o no hacer, sé que por ahora me sería imposible, y aunque mi embarazo va mejorando, aún hay peligro de que pueda abortar a mi bebe. Pero después de que nazca voy a necesitar un lugar y es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

Taylor me dio la idea cuando, con engaños, me mostro el primer lugar de Christian, un almacén reformado. La verdad es que secretamente me encantó ese lugar, por supuesto que no lo tomaré, eso significaría estar en las mismas, bajo la vigilancia extrema de todos.

Encontré un lugar, en Seattle, se trata de unos pequeños apartamentos ubicados cerca de Washington Park, las fotos me han gustado mucho. Investigue la zona y se ve muy apacible, tiene escuelas, está cerca del lago donde podríamos pasear… en fin un lugar muy lindo para criar a un niño. Me he contactado con un agente de bienes raíces y ya he ofertado por el departamento, es pequeño en comparación con el primer lugar de Christian, pero es suficiente, tiene una bonita cocina –sala-comedor, dos habitaciones y un baño. No creo que necesite nada más, solo seremos mi hijo y yo.

Hoy he recibido el correo del agente de bienes raíces, diciéndome que mi oferta fue aprobada, solo necesito firmar los papeles… y allí está mi gran obstáculo. ¿Cómo firmo los papeles sin que se den cuenta que he comprado una casa?, aparte de eso no me encuentro en Seattle, y no creo que mi padre tenga la intención de dejarme salir en un futuro cercano, se le ve muy contento desde que Mia y yo estamos aquí, creo que se ha sentido muy solo en esta casa sin mí estos años.

— ¡Ana!— me reclama Mia. — ¡Si no pones atención a lo que haces, te vas a cortar!

—Lo siento. —alcanzo a decir. —es que tengo muchas cosas en mi mente últimamente.

— ¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas?—Me dice Mia con ironía y un destello de burla. —Has estado así estos últimos días.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Es solo que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza que necesito regresar a mi empleo, es mi único ingreso y ahora no me puedo dar el lujo de perderlo. — Le digo. En cierto modo es verdad

— ¡Ana no te preocupes por eso! —Me dice honestamente—Por lo que sé Christian te dejó el ingreso suficiente como para mantenerte a ti y a mi sobrino.

— ¡No tocare un centavo más de Christian!, además no me lo dará él, será tu padre, y perdóname Mia, no me siento a gusto con que él quiera mantenerme, según él por dictámenes de su hijo en el fulano plan de contingencia que hizo. —le digo a Mia vehemente —La misma discusión tuve con Christian, el pretendía mantenerme y encerrarme en el ático de Escala para que "estuviera segura". — Digo esto, haciendo comillas con mis manos en las últimas palabras. —Tu hermano ya me ha dado demasiado, creo que más que suficiente, ahora me toca a mí seguir adelante. ¡No soy una caza fortunas, Mia!

Era cierto, Christian ya me había ayudado lo suficiente, los cincuenta mil que depositó en mi cuenta me han servido de mucho, con eso compraré el departamento y aun me queda dinero para mis gastos y todo lo que mi bebe necesite.

—Pero estamos hablando de mi sobrino, ¡el hijo de Christian! — Me dice espantada— ¿Quién mejor que tú y su hijo para disponer de su dinero?

—El dinero no es mío, Mia. Y verdaderamente no lo quiero.

—Ya veremos eso. — Me dice.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— Le pregunto.

—También somos la familia de ese niño, y estamos más que dispuestos a ayudarte, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Ese niño traerá la alegría a casa nuevamente.

Su afirmación me conmueve, este niño será muy querido por todos, no tendrá las sombras que atormentaban a su padre. Solo conocerá el amor de todos los que les rodean, ese amor incondicional que Christian siempre tuvo, pero que sus sombras nunca le dejaron ver. Mí adorado cincuenta… todos los días pienso en él, aun cuando a veces disimule que no lo hago. Paso la mano por mi vientre de casi tres meses, aun mi vientre se ve plano, aunque a veces siento un pequeño bulto.

— ¿Has hablado con tu padre? —Le pregunto a Mia para cambiar la conversación.

—Un poco, aunque mamá me llamó anoche, si te estoy sincera creo que se siente algo sola, aunque ella trate de disimularlo, papá solo va a casa por las noches y trata de animarla, también su amiga Elena.

Al escuchar ese nombre se me revuelve el estómago, tengo unas ganas incontrolables de vomitar… ¿Cómo puede ser que esa mujer aun esté rondando la casa de los Grey? ¿A quien tratará de manipular esta vez? ¡Ya Christian no está, no puede conseguir nada de él!

Salgo rápidamente al baño, mis nauseas se intensifican cuando pienso en esa mujer. ¡Creo que mi hijo la desprecia tanto como yo!

— ¡¿Ana, estas bien?! — me pregunta mi padre que entra en la casa mientras estoy sacado todo lo que he comido el día de hoy.

—Solo son nauseas, creo que son síntomas normales del embarazo papá, te esperábamos para la noche. —Le digo luego de salir del baño.

—Si Ray, estábamos haciendo la cena, Gordon Blue, con crema de champiñones y ensalada cesar. —le dice Mia ante la incredibilidad de mi padre al ver la cocina. —Y de postre, Tarta de manzana de la abuela Trevelyan.

— ¡Guao, sí que es todo un banquete!, no me extraña por qué tu padre se ha estado riendo de mí, preguntándome si he ganado peso. —dice mi padre sonriendo.

— ¡Has hablado con mi padre, Ray! —le pregunta Mia asombrada.

—Si, por supuesto, nos hemos vueltos muy amigos, resulta que a el también le gusta la pesca y el béisbol... ¡Es fanático de los Marines! —Dice Ray con alegría. —Me invitó a ir con el de pesca dentro de poco, me dijo que podía invitar a José Padre… por cierto, Ana. Tu amigo José vendrá a Montesano el fin de semana.

Otra razón para salir de aquí, no quiero ver a José, mi supuesto amigo, se fue al día después que fui hospitalizada por que tenía algunas cosas que hacer, y después de eso nunca más me llamó ni me buscó. Aunque tampoco tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, pero viéndolo bien, José se ha portado como un verdadero patán, hasta el día de hoy no sabía de él.

—Papá, Mia y yo pensamos que sería bueno que regresemos a Seattle, allí tenemos nuestras vidas y yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer allá— Le digo lo más calmada posible.

— ¿A hacer qué? —Dice mi padre, alzando las cejas y empezando a enfadarse, nunca lo había visto así — ¡Tú aun estas de reposo jovencita!, y hasta que Grace no diga lo contrario, ¡tu no sales de Montesano!... ¡No veo que tengas que hacer nada allá personalmente que no puedas resolver desde aquí!, hasta mande a poner el fulano Internet, para que pudiesen entretenerse mientras trabajo. —El me mira y luego voltea para ver a Mia que está detrás de él.

— ¡Oh! ¡No Ray! ¡Ella es la que se quiere ir, yo estoy muy a gusto! además, estoy intercambiando algunas recetas que me pueden ser muy útiles para cuando empiece mi negocio de Catering. Por cierto Ana, ¿Me presta tu computadora?—Me dice— Deje visto un local para montar mi negocio días antes de… hace tiempo, quiero que me manden el contrato de arrendamiento para firmarlo y mandarlo por correo.

Me quedo con la boca abierta, no se me había ocurrido esa idea, pero a decir verdad, es una idea excelente. Tal vez así nadie se tenga que enterar que he adquirido mi propio lugar, para mí y para mí bebe.

—Por supuesto Mia, toma la Mac por favor, necesitaremos comprar una impresora en el pueblo. —Le digo cayendo en cuenta de ese detalle.

—Lo haremos mañana, le pediremos a Sawyer que nos lleve.

Sawyer también se quedaba en casa de mi padre, aunque en el día era de explorar los alrededores, sabía que no salíamos mucho de la casa, más que al pueblo, al pequeño centro comercial por víveres. En estos días hemos cocinado como para un ejército entero e intentaba esconder mi segunda portátil de los ojos de él.

—Entonces está todo dicho, tu no sales de aquí hasta tanto Grace no dé el permiso, tus doctores podrán decir misa, pero si Grace dice lo contrario. ¡Tú te quedas en Montesano!

—Le tienes mucha fe a mi madre, Ray — le dice Mia acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla, detrás de esa chica alegre y burbujeante también se esconde una chica atenta cariñosa y dulce. Ya veo porque Christian la idolatraba tanto.

Grace también era una muy buena persona, en cierta forma ha estado más cerca de mí que propia madre, ha estado al pendiente de mi desde que estaba aquí, incluso sé que está en contacto con el doctor que me atiende en la pequeña clínica del pueblo. En dos semanas tendré que volver a la consulta y tal vez entonces podré volver a Seattle.


	41. Capítulo 40

**Capítulo 40**

 **POV Grace**

Estos meses me han parecido largos y eternos… creo que mi tristeza se fue acrecentando día con día, cada vez que miro esta casa, que ahora se ve tan vacía sin mis niños, me da mucha tristeza y pesar. Mia regresara para Acción de Gracias, eso me ha dicho. Ha pasado una buena temporada con Ana en Montesano! Lo cual le agradezco, no quería que Ana se sintiera sola, mientras que Ray se fuera a trabajar a sus negocios, Mia ha sido una compañía muy buena para ella, pero me agradaría que estuviese conmigo.

El embarazo de Ana ha tenido uno que otro tropiezo estos meses, pero en general está muy bien… también me encantaría que estuviera acá y disfrutar un poco de su estado, de ver crecer a mi nieto en su vientre. Mia me ha dicho que no ha crecido mucho, pero que ya se puede ver el pequeño bulto en su estómago.

Ana pudo festejar su cumpleaños con su padre, al parecer Ray estaba muy feliz por eso, y Ana estuvo muy contenta en complacerlo aunque ahora no tanto. Taylor nos informa que Ana le ha dicho a su padre que quiere volver a Seattle, pero él le ha dado largas al asunto.

Si Ana regresara ahora, tendríamos muchas cosas que explicar, como el hecho que SIP fue cerrada hace meses debido a la explosión, Carrick tuvo que indemnizar a gran parte de la flota de la editorial, que tuvo que ser despedida momentáneamente, hasta tanto no se encuentren a los culpables del atentado. Esto le ha ocasionado a mi marido un gran dolor de cabeza, dice que las perdidas han sido grandes, aunque Ros garantiza que más adelante se podrían recuperar.

En estos momentos hay una orden de captura en contra de una señora llamada Elizabeth Morgan. Ella, según mi marido, fue la que puso la bomba que casi mata a la asistente de Ana, gracias a Dios la chica se encuentra ahora muy bien, pero aún está muy traumada por todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

Me encuentro en la cocina junto con mi madre. Mis padres se vinieron a pasar una temporada en casa y este año se quedan con nosotros para acción de Gracias y no viajan a casa de mi hermano, como todos los años, mi madre cree que yo la necesito más, y tiene toda la razón, necesito mucho a mi madre en este momento.

—Hija, ¡Deja de darle vueltas a las cosas!, ¡eso solo acrecienta más lo que estás sintiendo! — Me dice con condescendencia.

—Lo sé madre, pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo sola que se ve esta casa.

— ¿Y los chicos, Elliot y Mia? — Me pregunta.

—Elliot vendrá para acción de Gracias, al parecer se encuentra haciendo un trabajo fuera de la ciudad, me ha dicho que vendrá con su novia.

— ¿Tiene nueva novia? ¿Y qué pasó con la rubia con a que lo vi la última vez? —Me pregunta mi madre curiosa.

—Ellos terminaron madre. Aunque si te soy sincera, por un momento pensé que esa chica era la adecuada. —Hasta que supe que pretendía armar una fiesta por la desaparición de mi hijo pequeño. En mi cabeza creo que lo dijo en un arrebato, al calor de una discusión, pero mi corazón de madre aun no le perdona el comentario.

—Así que mi nieto es otra vez es el rompecorazones de la ciudad… y sus alrededores —Dice mi madre sonriente. Y yo no puedo dejar de sonreír con ella una sonrisa que no había tenido en varios meses. —Sí, me temo que mi hijo mayor siempre ha sido un rompecorazones, a diferencia de Christian al que solo le conocí una novia.

— ¿Cómo está Ana?

— Ella va muy bien madre, tiene casi cinco meses de embarazo, me gustaría que Mia y ella estuvieran aquí, aunque sé que es mejor para Ana estar en Montesano. —Le digo a mi madre. —cuando de repente siento unas manos pequeñas y suaves tapándome los ojos, siento una gran emoción, me quito las manos de mi cara y me volteo para ver a mi princesa que regresa a casa. Abrazo a mi pequeña sin poder evitar que salgan lágrimas en mis ojos.

— ¡Ayer que hablamos no me dijiste que vendrías! —Le digo con emoción.

— ¡Es que era una sorpresa! — y veo que ve a mi madre con complicidad.

— ¡Tú lo sabias madre!—Le digo reprendiendo a mamá. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Ya lo dijo mi nieta, ¡Era sorpresa! —Dice mi madre riéndose.

— ¿Cómo esta Ana, como sigue su embarazo?

— Pues puede constatarlo por ti misma, le dije que esperara en la sala, quería sorprenderte primero. —Me dice mi hija con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer la estadía en Montesano resulto muy buena para ella, la veo más calmada por todo lo que sucedió con su hermano. La abrazo y enseguida nos dirigimos las tres a la sala para ver a Ana. Ella se encuentra de espaldas a mí, está viendo las fotografías familiares de la repisa, una donde estamos Carrick mis hijos y yo.

— ¡Es bueno volver a verte, cariño! —Le digo con emoción, ella se da la vuelta y puedo ver su pequeño bulto de embarazada. Mi nieto. Aún es un poco pequeño pero ya tiene casi cinco meses. Ana se ve hermosa.

— ¡Espero que no te moleste que me quede aquí unos días, Grace! —Me dice. — Mi padre ha tenido que salir de viaje por unos días, por asuntos de trabajo, así que me regrese con Mia quien me dijo podía quedarme aquí.

— ¡Pero por supuesto que no me molesta! ¡Eres más que bienvenida a esta casa! ya te lo he dicho mi niña —Le digo con alegría. —Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Platicamos sobre todo lo que ha pasado este tiempo, me cuenta que Ray casi no la dejo salir de casa si no era para la ciudad de compra de víveres y otras cosas, y siempre acompañadas de Sawyer, eso les dio muchísimo tiempo para hablar y para cocinar, lo que creo que Ray agradeció mucho.

—Creo que Ray se fue de viaje como con unos seis o siete kilos más — Comenta Mia riendo junto con Ana.

—Sí, papá estaba encantado con la cocina de Mia. Ellos se llevaron muy bien — Me dice Ana.

—Es que Ray es un amor, es muy fácil de complacer, le gusta todo lo que se le dé de comer. — dice Mia.

— ¿Así que te dejo venir a Seattle porque él tuvo que viajar? —Le pregunto a Ana Cariñosamente. — ¿Y qué piensas hacer, jovencita testaruda?, recuerda que aun sigues de reposo médico. ¡No quiero que decaigas por tu terquedad!

—Aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer aquí, Grace—Me dice Ana.

— ¿Como cuáles? —Escucho la voz de mi marido entrando a la sala.

— ¡Papá!—Dice Mia y se acerca a abrazar a su padre.

— ¡Cariño!, ¿Cuándo llegaron?— le pregunta Carrick.

—Llegamos hace poco, Sawyer nos trajo por carretera, he iba lento porque Ana vino todo el camino con mareos. —Le dice Mia.

— ¡Sí, pero ya estoy bien!—Se apresura a decir Ana,

Mi marido ve a Anastasia y sus ojos se dirigen a su pequeña panza de embarazada, dándole una amplia sonrisa, se acerca a ella para saludarla y darle la bienvenida a casa.

—Escuche que tienes cosas que hacer en, Anastasia. ¡Me gustaría saber qué cosas! —Le dice mi marido, sé que se está impacientado, tiene la misma cara que cuando Christian venía con uno de sus cuentos de la escuela y todo amoratado.

—Tengo que ver cómo sigue mi situación en SIP, para empezar. —Nos dice Ana. Todos nos quedamos viendo las caras, no creo que podamos engañarla por más tiempo.

—Ana tenemos que decirte algo, hubo una restructuración en SIP, y por los momentos se encuentra cerrado, también hubo muchos despidos. — le dice Carrick tranquilamente.

—Pero, ¿Por qué?— Pregunta Ana — Christian había dicho que tenía problemas y se podía estancar pero no creo que fuera a cerrar tan pronto.

—Es solo una situación momentánea, Ros y yo hemos querido cerrar ese negocio, tuvimos que realizar una auditoría. Ya que aún es un negocio muy nuevo para GEH, se indemnizó a las personas que trabajaban allí, pueden volver a trabajar una vez que la empresa reabra. — No nos gusta mentir pero esto es una media mentira, es verdad que hay una auditoria montada en SIP, ya que la señora Morgan, manejaba una buena parte de los activos de la empresa para el personal.

—Ya podrás volver cuando SIP abra nuevamente o podrás buscar otro empleo cuando nazca el bebé, no hay prisa. —Me apresuro a decirle a Ana.

—Si la hay Grace, pero no quiero discutir sobre eso. —Nos dice Ana.

Se ve que está tratando de mantener su temperamento calmado… Es tan parecido al de Christian en ciertos aspectos, aunque estoy segura que en este punto ya mi hijo hubiese explotado, era fanático de controlar su entorno, pero cuando las cosas se escapaban de su control, estallaba como polvorín. Ana en ese aspecto es mucho más dócil.

—También estoy aquí para mi cita médica con la doctora Greene, tengo que ir con ella en unos días para mi chequeo y quiero ir a hacer algunas compras. ¡Ya no me queda nada de mi ropa, más que un par camisas holgadas y no he comprado nada para el bebé! esperaba hacerlo cuando cumpliera los tres meses pero no se me presentó la oportunidad. —Nos dice Ana.

—Sí, ¡Ahí si te doy la razón!— Le dice Mia —en Montesano no había nada que nos llamase la atención en materia de bebes, aunque la verdad no nos dieron mucho tiempo de visitar tiendas mientras estuvimos allá. — Nos dice con pesar.

—Papá dijo que está fabricando la cuna en su taller, lo cual deja un punto menos en mi lista, pero necesito, empezar a comprar las cosas del bebe y… —Ana vacila, sé que iba a decir algo pero a último momento se arrepiente.

—Y... ¿Ana?— Le pregunta Carrick, y la verdad yo también quiero saber lo que está pensando Anastasia.

Ella nos ve y suspira

—Creo que tarde o temprano se van a enterar. —Nos dice —Compré un pequeño departamento cerca de Washington Park.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? —Le dice Carrick. Todos en la habitación estamos atónitos, ¡Esta niña aún sigue pensando que puede irse a vivir sola en su condición!

— ¡No es lo que piensan!, no me voy a mudar inmediatamente, pero después que nazca mi bebé necesitare un lugar.

—Para eso es el Escala, ¡Será propiedad de ese bebé cuando nazca!—Le dice Carrick

—Y podrá disponer de él cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, conmigo vivirá donde yo esté, y yo no quiero irme a vivir a Escala. Además ya compre el lugar, no lo he visto personalmente, pero sé que está en buena zona, solo necesito ir a verlo y que el casero me entregue las llaves.

Tanto Carrick como yo estamos conmocionados, ¡No puedo creer la audacia de esta niña!, prácticamente nos hecho tierra en los ojos a todos, incluso a Taylor que la tiene muy bien vigilada.

— ¿Cómo compraste ese departamento? —Le pregunta Carrick expresando a viva voz mis pensamientos

—Desde Montesano, por internet. Utilice el dinero que Christian había depositado en mi cuenta, cada vez que lo devolvía él iba y duplicaba la suma depositándomela de nuevo. —Nos dice

—Así que por eso era la otra computadora—Dice Mia. Carrick y yo las miramos intrigadas.

—Sí. Ya Taylor había rastreado mi búsqueda mandando a hackear el Mac que Christian me regaló... Miren sé que estoy de reposo, sé que no puedo estar sola por ahora, pero cuando nazca mi niño voy a tener vivir en algún lugar— Nos dice a todos.

Siempre he sabido que esta niña es muy independiente, aunque muy obstinada, ha comprado un departamento a espaldas de todos nosotros, incluso de su padre, por supuesto que ella no pudo hacerlo sola, mi hijo le ayudó sin saberlo. De seguro estuviera hecho un enojo, o tal vez estuviera divertido, con Ana cerca, todo era diferente para él.

Carrick parece estar pensando lo mismo que yo.

—Quiero ir a ver ese departamento, y no acepto un no como respuesta— Le dice categóricamente—Si vas a vivir sola con mi nieto al menos quiero saber en dónde y cómo.

—Está bien, como usted quiera Señor Grey —Le dice en un gesto de derrota.

—Carrick... por favor Anastasia —Le dice mi marido a la chica, quiere tirar las armas y elevar la bandera de la paz, pero Ana no se ve segura de hacerlo.

—Está bien Carrick, podemos verlo cuando usted pueda —Le dice la chica.

— ¡Que les parece si lo vemos mañana! —Nos dice Mia— Mañana es sábado, podemos ir de compras al centro comercial luego ir a ver el departamento de Ana, tal vez podamos ayudar a decorar.

— ¡La cena esta lista! —Nos dice mi madre que había ido a terminar la comida, —Por favor vengan. Estoy segura que ese viaje les ha abierto el apetito.

—Sí, últimamente Ana tiene mucha hambre, mi sobrino come como su padre. —Se burla Mia.

— ¡O Sobrina!— le dice Ana. —Eso lo sabré en la consulta con la doctora Greene.

—La llamaré para hacer una cita mañana temprano. —Le digo a Ana. —Sé que es sábado pero no creo que ella tenga inconveniente en atendernos.

Ana asiente y sonríe. Todos estamos contentos de que Ana este aquí, nos dirigimos al comedor para la deliciosa cena que ha preparado mi madre.


	42. Capítulo 41

**Capítulo 41**

 **POV Anastasia**

Al final de cuentas tuve que decirle a los Grey sobre mi departamento, no le vi intensiones a nadie de dejarme tranquila ni un minuto, y debo ir a buscar mis llaves y ver que le hace falta para cuando pueda ir a mudarme, mucha de mis cosas aún están en Escala. Pero ya resolveré ese asunto más adelante…

Grace me ha hecho una cita esta mañana para ir a consulta de la doctora Greene, No me ha ido mal después de todo. Aunque me encontró baja de peso, los latidos de mi bebé son fuertes, me receto otra serie de vitaminas, que según ella me ayudaran con mi apetito para que gane peso, no sé qué es lo que les pasa a todos, siempre fui delgada, no veo ahora como voy a poder ganar dos kilos para el próximo mes al menos que me coma una vaca entera, la que, por su cara, creo que Grace me va a hacer comer. También pudimos ver en sexo de mi bebe, aunque secretamente yo ya lo sabía, mi madre me pregunto si mi barriga se expandía hacia los lados o estaba aumentando hacia el frente, según ella así se puede saber el sexo del bebé, y no se equivocó, mi bebé es un niño, espero que tan hermoso como su padre.

Mia, Grace y yo estamos rumbo al centro comercial, acompañados por Taylor que según se ve, no está muy contento de verme, de seguro ya sabe que compré un departamento sin que ni él ni Sawyer lo supiesen. ¡Pero quiero quitarme esa espinita de encima!

— ¿Te pasa algo, Taylor? — Le pregunto.

—Nada, señorita Steele. — ¡Bingo!, está enfadado, ¡otra vez soy la señorita Steele!

— ¿Se puede saber porque estas enfadado exactamente, Taylor?

—No, señorita Steele, ¿Qué le hace pensar que estoy enfadado?— me dice con suspicacia.

—El hecho que vuelvo hacer la Señorita Steele, y no Ana como te pedí que me llamaras.

—De hecho, Señorita Steele, estaba pensando en cierto inmueble que aún no conozco y no sé si pueda ser seguro o no. —Me dice adquiriendo un tono profesional. Lo sabía, ¡Estaba segura que era por el departamento!

—Pues, esta tarde podrás verlo si gustas, aunque no creo que me dejes ninguna alternativa, el señor Grey también quiere ir a inspeccionar el lugar. —Le digo—Ahora, ¿Puedes dejar esa cara de pocos amigos, por favor?, no estoy diciendo que me mudaré enseguida, solo que tendré mi propio lugar, para cuando mi niño nazca.

— ¡¿Niño?! —pregunta Taylor que se ve más animado. —Creo que al jefe le hubiera encantado. — Me dice sonriendo.

—Sí, Taylor. ¡Es un niño!, me lo acaba de confirmar la doctora. —Le digo.

—Felicidades, Ana. ¡Estoy muy contento por ti! —Y ya me lo he ganado de nuevo…

Mia Grey, es un huracán en cuanto a compras se refiere, ha querido comprar el centro comercial entero desde que llegamos, yo aún no me he atrevido a entrar a alguna tienda, odio hacer compras, simplemente no me llama la atención, soy muy práctica. Paseamos por las veredas del centro comercial, un poco lento, no quiero alterar a nadie pero mis pies me están matando.

De repente veo lo que realmente necesito, una tienda para bebés, veo en el aparador un pequeño trajecito de bebé, grueso, haciendo las veces de un osito pardo. Es muy hermoso, Mia y Grace me ven y me animan muy sonrientes a entrar a la tienda.

Entro y lo primero que tomo es el pequeño trajecito café, enseguida me enamoro de él y se lo doy a Mia para que lo ponga en una cesta, ella parece complacida, al igual que Grace, se ve algo grande para un recién nacido pero creo que en algún momento le quedará. Lentamente Grace y Mia me animan a seguir comprando.

Mia quedó encaprichada con una pequeña cuna de hierro forjado. En realidad es muy hermosa, pero sería hacerle un desplante a Ray y eso no seria justo.

— ¡Mia!, ya te dije que papá le hará su cuna. —le digo con disgusto.

—Ya lo sé pero esta seria para nuestra casa, para cuando la tía Mia lo secuestre un fin de semana.— Me dice Mia picándome el ojo, no puedo dejar de reír, esta chica está realmente bien loquita. —En realidad no es mala idea, podemos usar uno de los cuartos de invitados, o tal vez transformar el cuarto de Christian para el bebé.

— ¡No!, ¡Esa habitación es la de tu hermano y se quedará tal cual él la dejó! —Dice Grace enfáticamente. —Aunque podemos usar la habitación de invitados que está al lado de tu habitación. O la que está al lado de la habitación de Christian.

Entiendo a Grace, tampoco quiero que desmantelen la habitación de Christian, mi bebe va a querer saber de su padre y ese lugar tiene mucho de lo que fue la adolescencia de Christian. El departamento del Escala, simplemente es un lugar vacío, que no le dirán nada de él, ese lugar, no está lleno de recuerdos hermosos y familiares, solo de trabajo, dominantes y sumisas... ¡No!, quiero que mi hijo conozca al hombre dulce u cariñoso que quiso ocultarse tras esa mascara del amo del universo… ¡Quiero que lo conozca como lo conoció Grace y su familia! Jamás quiero que mi hijo ni nadie sepan en lo que Elena Lincoln lo convirtió. ¡Él nunca sabrá de las sombras que atormentaban a su pádre!

Continuamos comprando sin darme cuenta tengo, cinco trajecitos de bebe incluyendo el de osito pardo del que me enamoré, veinte camisetas de varios tamaños y colores, dos pares de zapaticos hermosos, ocho baberos, biberones y una frazada de bebé, también compre un par de batas de maternidad y unas camisas holgadas de embarazada.

Grace y Mia también han hecho muchas compras, aunque no me han dejado ver mucho de lo que han comprado, mandaron a que las cosas fueran entregadas en su casa.

En el momento que voy a pagar, Grace se queda mirando la pequeña manta que compré para mi bebé, no es para nada fuera de lo común, simplemente la vi tierna, es una manta de cobija color azul claro; Grace la toma y la acaricia con sus manos sonriendo.

—Christian tenía una manta muy parecida a ésta cuando era pequeño. —Me dice acariciando la manta

— ¿También le compraste una frazada?, ¡Pero si ya tenía cuatro años! —Le pregunto.

— ¡No, yo no compré la primera! —Me dice. Me deja intrigada y por lo que puedo ver Mia también lo está.

Terminamos nuestras compras y nos dirigimos a un café para algo de tomar. Mia y yo le insistimos que nos cuente más y Grace continúa la historia de la manta de Christian.

—Esa manta la tenía cuando la policía lo encontró junto al cadáver de su madre biológica. Me fue muy difícil quitársela ya que se encontraba muy sucia, y como comprenderás no la podía tener en el hospital —Nos Dice. — ¡Estaba tan asustado y no se dejaba tocar! — Grace llora mientras recuerda lo sucedido.

—Tranquila Grace, ¡por favor no te pongas así! —Le digo. Pero ella continúa con la historia.

—Nunca se separaba de ella, no se calmaba si no la tenía con él. —Tuvimos que sedarlo para que se dejara examinar, estaba muy maltratado, así que mientras tanto mande a lavar la frazada para que estuviese lo más limpia y esponjosa posible. Pero más vale que no, cuando despertó estaba más asustado aun veía a todos lados buscando su manta, él no la reconoció, hasta que descubrí que lo que buscaba era el olor a su casa, a su mamá. Ya Carrick y yo habíamos hablado de adoptarlo, Carrick tuvo una idea y me saco un agua de colonia que guardo en mi bolso y vertió un poco en la manta… Así el niño se identificaría con mi olor, ya que yo sería su mamá. ¡Funcionó!, fue así como mi niño recupero la calma, tenía unos ojitos grandes y hermosos. —Dice Grace añorando a su hijo.

Puedo ver a Grace y sé que ella es una madre en toda la extensión de la palabra, yo espero ser así con mi pequeño cuando nazca.

— ¡Mamá, habías dicho que la primera no la compraste tú!, ¿Es que hubo otra frazada? —Le pregunta una Mia intrigada, y la verdad, yo también lo estoy.

—Sí, tuve que comprar una frazada lo más parecida posible a la primera. Estuvo en una casa de acogida un par de meses y cuando vino a vivir a casa, llegó hecho una furia, no sabíamos que le pasaba por que no nos hablaba y estaba con mucho miedo de Carrick, y evitaba a Elliot aun cuando ya lo conocía, estuvo a punto de darle un ataque de pánico. Hasta que caí en cuenta que no tenía su manta. Llame a los padres de acogida para preguntar por la frazada, y ellos prometieron buscarla.—Me llamaron una hora después para decirme que la manta se encontraba hecha cenizas, ellos pensaron que Christian la había echado al fuego de la chimenea, pero yo sé que no, esa manta esa como su tabla de salvación. —Ella suspira. — Así que hicimos lo mismo, rociamos la nueva manta con mi perfume y así evitamos que la crisis se expandiera.

Pobre Grace, mi pequeño cincuenta estaba tan maltratado y temeroso de todo, creo que no fue para nada fácil, criar a un niño con toda la carga emocional de Christian, tuvo que ser terrible no poderlo tocar, incluso para mí que conviví tan poco con él, lo fue, sé que para Grace tuvo que ser devastador.

Almorzamos en ese pequeño café conversando de las cosas que hemos comprado para él bebé muy animadamente.

— ¿Que nombre le vas a poner? —Me pregunta Mia. —Ahora ya sabemos el sexo del bebé, de seguro estos cuatro meses pasan volando.

— ¡No lo sé!, aún no he pensado en eso, Mia. —Le digo con toda honestidad.

— ¿Qué tal si le pones el nombre de su papá?

—No lo sé, Mia, no creo que a Christian le hubiera gustado que su hijo se llamara como él.

— ¡Buenas Tardes!... Escucho una voz desagradablemente familiar detrás de mí, siento nauseas de sólo escucharla. — ¡No daba crédito a mis ojos y decidí acercarme Grace! ¡Al fin decidiste salir de tu reclusión!

—Hola, Elena… disculpa que no haya atendido tus llamadas pero la verdad no me encontraba de humor para hablar con nadie.

—Así que decidiste salir el día de hoy… ¡Me hubiese gustado que me invitaras!

—Mia y Ana regresaron ayer de sorpresa, y me han sacado a dar un paseo por el centro comercial. —Le comenta Grace

— ¡Oh!, por supuesto… Ana, Mia. —dice a modo de saludo.

—Señora Lincoln. —le respondo de igual manera, ella se acerca más y puede ver mi pequeño bulto de embarazada, puedo ver como su cara se retuerce, aunque intente disimularlo muy bien.

—Puedo ver que estas embarazada Anastasia, Felicidades. —Sonríe hipócritamente. — ¿Quién es el padre?, ha de estar muy feliz por la noticia. — Me dice.

Maldita Puta intrigante, por supuesto que sabe que este niño es de Christian, solo quiere poner la duda en Mia y Grace.

— ¡Christian Grey! Es el padre de mi hijo, señora Lincoln. —Le digo con suficiencia.

— ¡Pero eso no puede ser, Christian falleció! —Me dice con expresión anonadada, aunque yo sé que es solo drama.

— ¡Yo ya estaba embarazada antes de que Christian muriera! — Le explico, aunque no sé por qué.

La cara de la Bruja pedófila se deforma en una mueca, que intenta asemejarse a una sonrisa, pero yo sé que solo es apariencia.

—Así, es Elena. —Dice Grace —Ana está embarazada de mi hijo, todos en casa estamos muy felices por la noticia.

—Desde luego querida, imagino qué debe ser una alegría para Ana traer al mundo al heredero de casi todo Seattle. —dice en su sonrisa diabólica. — "El Nuevo Príncipe de Seattle" — Agrega con sarcasmo.

— ¡Estoy contenta de traer al hijo de mi amor a este mundo, Señora Lincoln!

— ¡Oh querida, será más que eso, de eso estoy más que segura! Pero ya no tiene caso que insista en lo mismo, tendrás a un niño sin padre, pero muy bien asegurado financieramente, muy conveniente si me lo preguntas. —Me dice agregando un poco de veneno a su cháchara.

— ¡Pues no se lo estaba preguntando! — Le digo empezando a molestarme, Grace ve mi cara e intenta detener la inminente disputa.

—Ya basta Elena, mi familia está muy contenta por esta noticia y a decir verdad es todo lo que importa, por favor, deja tus comentarios mal intencionados. —Le dice Grace alzando un poco la voz, para que la mujer lo escuche fuerte y claro.

—Lo siento Grace no pretendía ser tan franca, pero ya me conoces, me gusta decir las cosas como creo que son, siempre me agradaron tus niños, Grace. ¡No me gusta que quieran aprovecharse de ellos! —Dice la muy sínica perra pedófila.

—De hecho, señora Lincoln, yo sé de la predilección que usted tiene por los niños, por favor, espero que en un futuro no se atreva acercarse al mío. —Le digo cuidando cada una de mis palabras, y muy tranquilamente, haciendo contacto visual directo con la maldita zorra, que sin ni siquiera despedirse, sale del establecimiento casi como alma que lleva el diablo.

En estos momentos me siento muy orgullosa de mi misma, y creo que se nota, traigo una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara y por primera vez estoy sintiendo a mi pequeño moviéndose dentro de mí como si estuviese bailando. Creo que él también está contento de cómo mande a la Pedófila para la mierda muy educadamente.

— ¿Que fue todo eso?—Pregunta Grace. — ¿Por qué le digite eso a Elena y porque salió espantada?

—Sí, Elena Lincoln nunca ha sido santo de mi devoción, pero esta vez se pasó mama. —Le dice Mia a su madre. —Sé que es tu mejor amiga pero así como me dijiste que le pusiera un alto a Lily y a sus insinuaciones presuntuosas, debes hacer lo mismo con esa señora.

— ¡De verdad, no lo sé! —Miento con una sonrisa. — ¡Estoy sintiendo a mi niño moverse dentro de mí! —Les digo en un intento de que dejen las preguntas molestas y centrar la conversación en mi bebé — ¿Puedo pedir un poco más de esa tarta de limón? … La verdad es que se me antojo —y eso pone una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en las caras de Mia y Grace.


	43. Capítulo 42

**Capítulo 42**

 **POV Grace**

¡Han atrapado a Elizabeth Morgan!, la encontraron a las salidas de la ciudad queriendo escapar, los policías la reconocieron ya que se encontraba aboletinada, en toda la ciudad. Lo supimos una semana después de la llegada de Mia y Ana a casa; según Carrick en los interrogatorios sin querer se le ha escapado a la señora Morgan su confabulación con Hyde, aunque el detective Clark, quien es el que está llevando el caso, dice que no ha querido decir en donde encontrar a ese hombre.

— ¡Creo que le tiene mucho miedo a Hyde! aunque no nos ha dicho los verdaderos motivos por lo cual hizo lo que hizo. —Nos dice Clark a mi marido y a mí en su despacho, mientras Ana y Mia se encontraban en el departamento de Washington Park.

—Pero debe haber una razón por la que puso la bomba. ¡Estuvo a punto de matar a la señorita  
Hagen! —Le dice mi marido al detective Clark.

— ¡Y está siendo acusada por intento de asesinato en contra de la señorita Steele y también de la señorita Warren!... además de los daños y lesiones de ésta y del guardia de seguridad. —Dice el detective Clark

— ¡Eso en un principio! —Le dice mi marido muy categóricamente. — ¡Quiero que sea acusada de terrorismo de ser posible! Esa mujer no solo atentó contra la vida de tres personas, sino con todo el personal que estaba trabajando en ese momento.

—Eso son palabras mayores señor Grey, sin embargo me ha dado usted una excelente idea, tal vez pueda hacer que hable si la amenazamos con meter al FBI en este asunto. —Nos dice con mirada pensativa colocándose la mano en la barbilla. —Terrorismo es un cargo imperdonable en este país luego del 11 de Septiembre… los acusados de ese cargo no gozan privilegios de ningún tipo… tal vez lo debería dejar caer en la mesa de interrogatorio. —Dice el Clark con una media sonrisa casi perversa en su rostro. —Lo que si me gustaría en este momentos es conversar con la señorita Steele, de seguro ella podría darme luces de porque la señorita Morgan y su exjefe querían verla Muerta.

—Anastasia no debe tener impresiones fuertes, hemos tratado de evitarlo todo estos meses, ella está embarazada de nuestro nieto y su embarazo no ha sido muy saludable que digamos, desde el principio a tenido complicaciones. — Le aclaro al detective

—De hecho hemos mantenido la noticia de lo de SIP alejado de ella en todo este tiempo, recién hace unas semanas regresó de Montesano. — Le dice Carrick. —No quiero que se ponga nerviosa, tiene casi seis meses de embarazo y como ya le ha dicho mi esposa su salud no ha sido la mejor.

Mi marido convenció a Clark de no mencionar tan siquiera el asunto con Anastasia y estoy en total acuerdo con eso, ella no necesita más angustias en este momento. Luego de la salida al centro comercial y del altercado por así decirlo, con Elena. Ana no se ha sentido muy bien que digamos, de hecho ese día tuvimos que volver al hospital, su presión estaba muy elevada. No entiendo por qué esa animadversión que se tienen Elena y Anastasia mutuamente, pero esto tiene que terminar de alguna manera. Y si, Elena es una buena amiga pero Anastasia es la madre de mi nieto, y si tengo que cortar relaciones con Elena para que mi nieto me visite en casa, no lo pensare dos veces.

Elena como dije es una buena amiga, se ha encargado de todo lo referente a nuestra causa de beneficencia _**"Afrontarlos Juntos"**_ prácticamente ella sola, no he querido ni podido hacer nada de eso después de la muerte de mi niño. Me he sentido muy desolada y deprimida.

A Elena de un tiempo para acá la noto más extraña de lo habitual, la siento mezquina y ruin, y cuando se le nombra a Anastasia, ella hace todo lo posible por desacreditarla, como si sintiera envidia de ella, pero… ¿Envidia de qué?

Anastasia era la novia de mi hijo, y Elena una simple amiga que afirma que lo quería mucho. También está el asunto del comentario que le hizo Ana en el café del centro comercial.

" _De hecho señora Lincoln, yo sé de la predilección que usted tiene por los niños, por favor, espero que en un futuro no se atreva acercarse al mío"_

¿Qué le habrá querido decir?... Elena salió despavorida luego de eso. No me gustó nada la actitud de Elena, como si Anastasia supiera algo y ella pretendía ocultarlo. He querido preguntárselo a Ana pero no en estos momentos, se encuentra muy delicada y no quiero que haya ninguna angustia sobre ella, aunque ella misma las busque.

Después que la dieron de alta y casi en contra de nuestra voluntad, insistió en ir a ver el departamento que había comprado, en realidad era un apartamento muy bonito, aunque vacío, era pequeño pero muy bien distribuido, la sala comedor se ve muy amplia y la cocina de abierta se ve muy encantadora, creo que esa fue la única remodelación que se le hizo al lugar, el baño también se ve espacioso pero le hace falta ciertos detalles. Elliot regresó un par de semanas antes y fue con uno de sus empleados para que viera el lugar, dice que hará una remodelación en el baño y los cuartos, lo que me parece estupendo, si mi nieto y ella vivirán en este lugar, por lo menos que tenga un poco más de comodidades, aunque debo decir que la vista es muy bonita, da hacia un parque infantil y más adelante el lago, el casero dice, que cada tarde es lo que él llama el recreo, los niños salen a jugar, corren saltan y hacen todo tipo de ruidos y gritos. Anastasia se ve muy encantada con la idea aunque Elliot dijo que pondría una ventana corrediza de vidrio y una pared insonora, para darle tranquilidad al apartamento cuando se necesite.

Carrick, no se ve muy convencido de la idea, me ha lanzado unas miradas muy extrañas, pero creo saber lo que pasa, quiere a su nieto más cerca. Ana parece saber lo que piensa mi marido, aunque la cara de éste no deja mucho a la imaginación. Ella se le acerca y toma su mano.

— ¿No quieres saber cuál será el cuarto de tu nieto, Carrick? —Lo dirige allá y me hace señas de que lo siga.

— ¡Esta será su habitación! ¡Es la más grande de las dos! yo no necesito tanto espacio. En cambio mi bebé necesitara otra habitación si Mia y Grace no paran de comprar regalos y juguetes para él. —Nos dice con una sonrisa muy mal disimulada. — ¡Papá, traerá la cuna cuando venga para acción de Gracias! — Nos dice.

Invitamos a Ray para la celebración de acción de Gracias y que pueda pasar unos días con Ana, queremos que ella se sienta más en confianza con nosotros, a Raymond y Carrick les ha encantado la idea. Carrick organizó todo en la pequeña sala de estar de casa para ver el partido del Super Bowl y ya han ideado un día de paseo por el Sound para navegar he ir de pesca.

El que no está encantado para nada es Taylor. Le dijo a Ana que Gail, se sentía muy sola sin poder cuidar de nadie en el ático a excepción de él, creo que todavía tiene la idea de que Ana vuelva para allá, pero Ana ya tomó su decisión y por mucho que hemos querido insistir, esa niña terca vivirá en Washington Park con mi nieto, además consiguió otro trabajo, es en a modo de FreeLancer , dice que le dará mucho tiempo de cuidar a mi nieto mientras está editando libros para la publicación en digital, la verdad que es un proyecto bastante emocionante, y espero que lo logre.

Y todas estas semanas han sido de ajetreo total, Elliot hizo una pequeña remodelación en el departamento de Ana y ha mandado a reparar imperfecciones de paredes y plomería, que según él tenía, le dijo a Anastasia que por su estado no podía ir allí hasta no termine debido al polvo y el olor a pintura.

—Elliot, por favor, no quiero nada del otro mundo, me gusta el departamento tal como está, solo te pedí que remodelaras el baño, para que sea más fácil para mí por el bebé. —le dice a Elliot mientras estábamos todos en la cocina preparándonos para Acción de Gracias.

—Descuida pequeña, ya verás que será todo de tu gusto. En lo que llegue la cuna, podemos comenzar a decorar el cuarto de mi sobrino. — Le dice Elliot.

Mamá y Mia preparan el pastel de calabazas, mientras Ana adoba el pavo para mañana. Yo preparo algunos aperitivos mientras que Gail y Gretchen preparan un pastel. Este será el último día de Acción de Gracias de Gretchen en Estados Unidos, volverá a Alemania con su familia antes de navidad, en cierta forma me entristece, pero sabía que su estancia en estados unidos era algo pasajero, lleva dos años trabajando con nosotros mientras estudiaba idiomas. Gail me ayudará en las cosas de la casa ahora, ella y Taylor contraerán matrimonio muy pronto. Carrick les pidió que vinieran a vivir en el ala del personal de la casa. Escala se volverá mas desolado ahora que nadie vivirá allí.

Suena mi teléfono celular y contesto.

— ¿Bueno?.. ¿Quién habla? —Pregunto intrigada, este teléfono no lo conozco y no lo tengo registrado en mi teléfono, nadie contesta, se escuchaba la respiración de alguien del otro lado de la línea, así que cuelgo. Me digo a mi misma que si es algo importante, volverán a llamar, pero no sé por qué esa llamada me ha dejado con la piel erizada, de pronto me siento muy angustiada.

— ¿Te pasa algo mamá? —Dice Mia mientras estoy mirando el teléfono, cuando levanto la mirada, puedo ver a todos en la cocina mirándome con cara asustados.

— ¡No es nada Mia! solo una llamada extraña, ¡la persona no quiso hablarme! —Le digo, pero no sé porque siento unas ganas inmensas de llorar en estos momentos. Todos pueden verlo, porque Elliot se acerca a mí con cara de preocupación.

— Mamá, ¿Por qué no subes un rato y descansas? Te noto muy nerviosa —me dice mi hijo.

—Estoy bien Elliot, ¡no es nada! —Le digo, no quiero que se preocupe por mí, además no sé qué es lo que me pasa.

— ¡Sí, Grace! ¡Deberías de subir a descansar! ¡estás muy pálida! —Dice Ana también muy preocupada, tanto Mia como Elliot, mamá y yo nos la quedamos viendo. — ¡¿Qué?! ¿No es lo que todos me dicen a cada momento? ¿Qué debo descansar? Sobre todo tu Grace, eres la primera que va detrás de mí para que descanse si me siento mal, y tú lo estas ahora. ¡Así que señora Trevelyan Grey, dé el ejemplo y vaya a descansar! —Me dice, mientras acaricia su vientre de embarazada de seis meses.

Tanto Elliot como mamá, Mia y yo nos echamos a reír, por la vehemencia de Anastasia, y nuestra risa es contagiosa, al final todos terminamos riéndonos, incluso Ana.

Hacía meses que no me reía así, creo que años, cuando mis niños eran pequeños y nos reuníamos todos frente al piano a cantar canciones frente a un gran árbol de navidad, Christian a mi lado en el asiento del piano, tocando y riendo junto con todos nosotros, pero ahora esta Ana, y ese hermoso niño que lleva en su vientre y que trae esperanza a esta casa, la ilusión de que algún día volveremos a ser felices y que pronto llegará la paz a nuestros corazones, sólo espero que Dios permita que esto sea pronto.

De repente siento unas manos a mí alrededor, cuando volteo, es Carrick, y más atrás mi padre que también están riendo junto con nosotros.

— ¿A qué se debe esa risa tan contagiosa? —Me pregunta mi hermoso marido.

— ¡A que Anastasia, me ha mandado a descansar! —Le respondo tratando de contener la risa.

—Pues tuvo que ser muy bueno el chiste si todos se están riendo —Me dice Carrick ante lo irónico del asunto. — ¡Así que te han volteado la tortilla Grace! ¡Y precisamente, Ana! —Dice ese riéndose más fuerte ocasionando que todos volvamos a reír.

— ¡Pues no le veo nada de malo que haya sido yo! —Nos dice Ana ocultando su sonrisa y sobando aún más su vientre.

— ¿Todo bien, Anastasia? —Le pregunto.

— ¡Sí! ¡Creo tu nieto también está muy contento! ¡Está bailando por toda mi panza!

Me acerco a ella y toco su vientre, ella tiene razón, ese niño está danzando muy contento por todo su estómago, y siento como ambas estamos emocionadas.

—Tienes razón señorita testaruda, necesito ir a descansar un momento, pero tú también, ese niño te está dando guerra ahí adentro. — Sonrío y le doy un gran beso en la frente, agradeciendo por esta promesa de alegría y paz nuevamente a mi hogar.


	44. Capítulo 43

**Capítulo 43**

 **POV Anastasia**

Hoy es el día de Acción de Gracias, el día de ayer fue muy ajetreado para todos, entre la preparación de la comida y el incidente con Grace, en realidad fue muy extraño, esa llamada la alteró mucho… se veía blanca como un papel.

En realidad, después, fue muy graciosa toda la escena, todos de nos terminamos riendo de la situación, hasta mi niño que paso todo la tarde de ayer como un loco revoloteando por toda mi panza, tuve que irme a descansar junto con Grace y lo hice de buen agrado, no le he querido decir a nadie para no alarmar pero no me he sentido muy bien, he tenido algunos mareos y dolores de cabeza, pero también creo que pueden ser síntomas normales del embarazo.

Ya he caído hospitalizada tres veces desde que estoy embarazada, y la semana pasada por poco vuelvo a reincidir, lo único que freno a Grace de enviarme al hospital fue prometerle que no me movería de la cama, lo que hice, muy a mi pesar

Aunque a decir verdad no estuve del todo aburrida, mi trabajo en la editorial de me ha entretenido bastante estas semanas, Ros me ha recomendado que no venda mi idea, incluso me ayudo a patentar junto con la aplicación de Barney, hemos hablado mucho por Skype y me ha ayudado mucho en este proceso; ella está encantada por mi embarazo, dice que le da mucha ilusión ver a un mini Christian revolotear en la oficina junto con su abuelo, a decir verdad me encanta esa escena en mi mente…

Incluso Grace ha estado muy contenta por lo de mi trabajo FreeLancer, al fin hemos podido hacer un punto medio en lo que debo y lo que quiero hacer, por lo que no he tenido ninguna discusión con ninguno de los Grey.

¡Gail se mudará aquí para navidad! ella está muy feliz, podrá atender a más personas, a Mia, Grace, Carrick, Elliot y a mí, desde luego solo será hasta que pueda mudarme a mi pequeño departamento, luego que mi bebé haya nacido. ¡Estoy muy contenta de contar con Grace en estos momentos! ella ha sido como una madre para mí, incluso más que la mía; por ahora creo que mamá y yo estamos bien, ya he comprendido que me quiere pero a su manera, su forma de actuar, es simplemente su manera de ser y a estas alturas de su vida nada va a cambiar, aunque sé que en el momento que la llame y a necesite, ella estará a mi lado.

Elliot ha remodelado el baño de mi departamento, aunque no me ha dejado ver como quedó, por lo menos pude ver los planos del mismo y son hermosos. Me ha dicho que además del baño tiene que frisar algunas paredes y cambiar unas tuberías, según porque eran muy viejas y necesitaban un cambio urgente, pero no me he comido esa excusa del todo, de seguro es una confabulación para que su sobrino este lo más cómodo posible en su casa, y no me quejo, al fin y al cabo es su tío y si quiere velar por su seguridad; Pues, adelante.

Lo que si no me ha gustado es que no quiere recibir un centavo de mi dinero. La compañía me ha pagado muy bien por los manuscritos que les he corregido y no se siente bien que no me deje pagarle por su trabajo, sé que se ha esmerado mucho en él.

Carrick, habló conmigo en cuanto a pasarme una mesada, para que tenga lo suficiente para mantenerme a mí y a mi bebé, pero le dije que no aceptaba, aun me duele la forma como insinuó que yo era una puta de Christian. Sin embargo, ahora hemos bajado las armas e izado la bandera blanca, por lo cual, accedí a que en lo que nazca mi hijo él podrá abrirle una cuenta y depositarle el dinero que él quiera, de todas formas, no lo tocará hasta que cumpla 18 años.

Mia esta como loca por mi bebé, creo que incluso más que Grace y Adele quienes han comprado un vestuario completo. Incluso Adele ha tejido una manta azul claro muy hermosa, para que cobije a mi niño cuando salga del hospital, es absolutamente hermoso. Cuando me lo dió lloré como una tonta, creo que a Christian hubiera estado encantado por algo tan hermoso y de tanto valor emocional como esta pequeña cobija que tejió la abuela con sus propias manos para mi pequeño.

Carrick y el señor Theodore, también se ven muy contentos. Theo, como me pide que lo llame es un viejito de lo más simpático y carismático, me ha contado un montón de historias de Christian cuando era un niño. No me lo ha dicho pero secretamente creo que mi cincuenta era su nieto favorito, compartía muchas cosas con él, incluso la sagacidad en los negocios, él fue como un mentor para Christian al igual que lo fue para Carrick.

Papá viene hoy para la cena de acción de Gracias y se quedará el fin de semana, estoy muy contenta por eso, lo he extrañado desde que Mia y yo nos marchamos de Montesano, pero su negocio de carpintería está prosperando, incluso tiene clientes en varios lugares de Washington y Oregón, se ha vuelto muy importante en la región ya que su trabajo es de primera.

Me he levantado muy temprano, el día de hoy es uno de esos días buenos de mi embarazo, lo cual agradezco enormemente, no quiero descomponerme precisamente en Acción de Gracias, ¡Que es el día de comer hasta ya no poder más! aunque dudo que coma de esa manera, voy a tener siete pares de ojos encima de mí todo el día.

Extraño a Kate. La he extrañado todos estos meses, le he mandado mensaje para saber cómo está pero no me los contesta, creo que no sabe que estoy embarazada, eso me entristece mucho, pensé que cuando ella o yo estuviésemos embarazadas íbamos a estar juntas para todo, decorar el cuarto del bebé, comprar ropa, juguetes, en fin, que ella estaría para mí como yo para ella, aunque Mia se ha encargado de esa parte y debo decir que más que bien, la chica es una verdadera adicta a las compras, incluso más que Kate.

De José, no he sabido mucho desde mi cumpleaños, aunque me pidió perdón por no haber estado conmigo cuando lo necesité, en realidad no puedo culparlo, dice que está enamorado de mí y verme sufrir por Christian no se le ha hecho nada fácil. Es mejor que empiece a hacer su vida y que encuentre una persona de la que de verdad se enamore y ella de él.

— ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? —puedo escuchar que me dice Grace desde la entrada de la cocina.

—Buenos días Grace, hay que meter el pavo en el horno ahora para que esté tierno y listo para la cena. —Le digo.

Abro la nevera he intento sacar el pavo, pero es muy pesado para mí.

— ¡Déjame ayudarte! — me dice Grace.

—Gracias Grace, creo que con el embarazo he perdido mi centro de gravedad, últimamente todo me parece muy pesado.

— ¡Es que si esta pesado!, pero eso es normal, ya tienes seis meses. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo a doctora la última consulta? —yo asiento con la cabeza.

¿Cómo olvidarlo?, la doctora Greene me enfatizó que no podía hacer pesos y movimientos bruscos, aparte de recordarme por enésima vez que no podía enojarme por nada y de decirle a Grace recibir impresiones fuertes.

— ¡Dijo que podrías tener preclamsia si no te cuidas adecuadamente!, tu presión está controlada gracias a Dios, pero en cualquier momento puede recaer.

—Ya lo sé Grace, y eso no va a pasar, te lo aseguro. Me estoy cuidando bien, tu misma has podido verlo, no estoy haciendo nada que no pueda hacer.

— ¡Y según tú, puedes cargar el pavo de 8 kilos más el relleno y llevarlo al horno! —Me dice.

Le dedico una sonrisa, ella tiene razón, pero no quiero sentirme una inútil, el día de ayer casi no me dejaron hacer nada, solo adobar el pavo y eso porque estuve sentada a cada momento. Ella me ayuda a colocar el pavo en el horno y ponerlo a fuego lento, se necesita unas siete u ocho horas para que esté listo, por eso es necesario ponerlo a cocinar temprano.

Adele y Mia se levantan para seguir con su rutina en la cocina. Con los pasteles y ensaladas que han preparado para la cena. Elliot llega a casa a mediados de las 10 de la mañana.

— ¡Buenos días familia! ¡Feliz acción de Gracias! —Nos dice Elliot muy contento.

— ¡Buenos días, cariño! pensé que vendrías más tarde con tu novia. —Le dice Grace.

—De hecho mamá, si vine con ella, te está esperando en la sala para saludarte. —Le dice Elliot a su madre en tono muy suspicaz. Grace se dirige a la sala a saludar a la chica, seguida por Mia.

Ellas tardan algún tiempo en la sala, de seguro para intentar agasajar a la chica, me recuerda el día en que Christian me invito a esta casa a conocer a sus padres, estaba tan nerviosa y pensaba que él lo hacía solo porque Elliot había invitado a Kate, que no pude darme cuenta de que Christian también estaba nervioso, nunca le había presentado una chica a su familia, esa fue una primera vez. Sonrió al pensar en todo lo que pasó ese día y acaricio mi vientre delicadamente. — ¡Sabes mi bebé!, creo que ese día fuiste concebido. —pienso.

— ¡Ana! —me dice Grace sacándome de mis recuerdos. — ¿Por qué no vienes a saludar? —me dice.

Me levanto y me dirijo a la sala a conocer a la nueva novia de Elliot. Me siento muy triste que Kate y él no hayan reconciliado sus diferencias, y hablado de aquella noche. Sé que Kate me dijo todo eso al calor del momento y ya la he perdonado.

Nos dirigimos a la sala, y de espaldas a mí esta una rubia de cabello recogido, se puede ver que es muy bonita, cuando se voltea, no puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo, ¡es mi amiga!, tenía muchos meses que no sabía nada de ella, puedo ver que en cierta forma ha cambiado, casi no puedo ver a la Santa Inquisidora Katherine Kavanagh en frente de mí.

— ¡Kate! —le digo con emoción. Puedo notar que he comenzado a llorar, de verdad que he extrañado mucho a mi amiga. Ella me extiende los brazos y yo los míos.

— ¿Me perdonas por todas las estupideces que dije? —Me dice Kate, en plan humilde.

— ¡Estas perdonada! ¡Te extrañe mucho, Kate! —Le digo a mi amiga.

Ella se suelta de nuestro abrazo para ver mi vientre hinchado de seis meses de embarazo.

— ¡Puedo ver que ese Grey trabajó muy rápido en ti! —Me dice a modo de broma. — ¿Ya sabes el sexo?

—Sí, es un niño. Ya tengo seis meses. —le digo acariciándome el vientre.

— Bueno, creo que estas chicas tienen mucho de qué hablar, las vamos a dejar a solas, Ana recuerda que tu padre está a punto de llegar. —Dice Grace marchándose junto con Elliot y Mia a la cocina para seguir con los preparativos de la cena.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —Me pregunta Kate cuando nos dejan a solas y nos sentamos en el sofá.

—Más o menos. —Le respondo sinceramente. —a veces me siento bien como hoy, otras no tanto, he tenidos varios problemas de salud en estos meses. Grace, me mantiene muy bien vigilada. —Me desahogo con mi amiga. — Kate, mi embarazo es de alto riesgo ¡Puedo tener preclamsia! —Le digo a Kate llorando.

— ¿Lo sabe Grace? —Me pregunta con preocupación que puedo ver es auténtica. Y solo puedo asentir con la cabeza. —Yo sabía que estabas embarazada, Elliot me había dicho, ¡pero no sabía de todos tus problemas de salud!

—Creo que Elliot no lo sabe del todo, solo que mi embarazo es delicado, al igual que Mia y los demás —Le digo a Kate —Solo lo saben Grace, Carrick y Ray.

— ¿Y Carla?—Pregunta Kate un tanto indignada.

—No creo que mamá lo sepa, por lo menos yo no se lo he dicho, tuvimos un altercado muy fuerte por teléfono cuando le dije que estaba embarazada. —Le digo a Kate con pesar. —Amo a mi madre, pero no me siento con la suficiente fuerza como para lidiar con su drama en este momento, ahora estamos reconciliadas, y prefiero que todo quede así tal como ahora, por lo menos hasta que mi bebé nazca.

—Te entiendo, mi madre es de cierta forma igual, siempre dio prioridad a papá y a su trabajo antes que a Ethan y a mí. —Me confiesa. — Creo que eso le envido a Elliot, una madre como Grace que está al pendiente de todos sus niños. —Me dice con una sonrisa.

Es verdad, yo también envidio a los chicos Grey por tener una madre como Grace, fueron muy afortunados, es una lástima que Christian nunca se diera cuanta de todo ese amor incondicional que su madre y toda su familia le daba, lo he visto todos este tiempo que he estado aquí, sus padres, abuelos y hermanos. Todos adoraban entrañablemente a mi cincuenta, aun con ese carácter de chico hosco que quiso aparentar, todos sabíamos que solo era una máscara para defenderse. En el fondo era tan dulce y tierno…

— ¿Cuándo te reconciliaste con Elliot? —le digo sonriendo para cambiar la conversación. No quiero seguir llorando, ahora me siento más fuerte sin él pero aún me duele que no éste.

—Poco tiempo después que te fuiste a Montesano con Ray, me enteré de… —se queda callada por unos momentos.

— ¿De qué te enteraste? —le pregunto, ahora soy yo la inquisidora de Kate.

—De eso… de que te habías ido a Montesano con Mia… —Me dice, pero no la noto convencida. —Una noche vino a mi apartamento y nos pusimos a conversar hasta entrada la noche, una cosa llego a la otra y… bueno terminamos durmiendo juntos otra vez. —Me dice recordando lo sucedido. —Eso paso una o dos veces más. Ethan, viajó a Londres para hacer su Master allá, estuvo a punto de apuntarse acá pero a último momento decidió que Londres es lo mejor, creo que fue por Mia.

Me cuenta que Elliot pasó semanas sin dar señales de vida hasta que Kate dejo de mandarle mensajes, y simplemente lo confrontó, fue así como se reconciliaron hace ya dos meses, pero no habían querido decirlo a la familia todavía.

—Me alegra mucho que estés aquí Kate. En verdad te extrañé— Le repito a mi amiga.

—Y yo a ti, Ana. ¡Tú eres una hermana para mí! Por eso me ofusqué aquel día, ¡Yo solo quería que saber si estabas bien! ¡Tenía miedo de que Grey te hubiera hecho daño! — Me dice vehemente.

— ¡No me hizo daño Kate!.. ¡Me hizo un niño! —Le digo mientras acaricio mi vientre y ambas reímos incontrolablemente.

Le tomo las manos y la dirijo hasta la cocina donde estaban todos trabajando y hablando muy amenamente.


	45. Capítulo 44

**Capitulo 44**

 **POV Anastasia**

Ray llegó a la una de la tarde a Bellevue. Venía en su vieja camioneta de cabina abierta, atrás estaban las piezas muy bien embaladas de lo que parece ser la cuna de mi bebé.

Se baja de su camioneta para abrazarme, darme un beso y ver a su nieto crecer dentro de mí.

— ¡Annie, tengo que decirte lo hermosa que te ves! —Me dice muy contento.

—Gracias papá, pero es normal que lo digas, soy tu hija. —Le digo sonriéndole.

—De hecho Raymond, yo no se lo he dicho pero creo que tienes mucha razón —Le dice Carrick detrás de mí. — ¡Tienes una niña muy hermosa! —Me sonrojo al oír lo que Carrick dice.

— ¡Lo sé amigo!—Le dice Ray sonriendo orgullosamente.

Ellos se saludan, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, y Carrick lo ayuda a desmontar la cuna de mi bebé junto con Elliot.

— La podemos armar en la sala para ver cómo quedó Luego, podemos desarmarla nuevamente y la llevare a Washington Park, con ella mandare a hace los planos de decoración en la habitación del bebé. ¿Te parece pequeña? —Me dice y yo solo asiento. — ¿Podemos armarla en casa mamá?... —Pregunta Elliot a su madre.

— ¡Pues claro que pueden quiero ver cómo quedó! —Le dice Grace intrigada y emocionada como el resto de nosotros.

Elliot y Ray se ponen a la tarea de ensamblar la cuna de mi hijo junto con Carrick. El señor Theodore, supervisa cada paso del trabajo. Las mujeres nos devolvemos a la cocina a terminar los preparativos de la cena, preparar unos pasa bocas para la tarde y terminar de acomodar la mesa, los chicos dicen que quieren darme una sorpresa.

Media hora después todo está listo, Elliot va a la cocina y me cubre los ojos dirigiéndome a la sala. Cuando me quita las manos, veo la cuna más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, es una cuna con motivos náuticos tallados en los bordes muy bonita, tiene un pequeño timón en la cabecera, a un costado hay una cómoda que puedo usar para guardar su ropita y aparte esta una peinadora con los mismos motivos de la cuna. Estoy maravillada, Ray ha hecho un gran trabajo, se nota el cariño que le puso, se esmeró al hacerlo.

— ¿Te gusta, mi niña? La he hecho pensando en cuando mi nieto crezca se pueda modificar, estas pueden quitarse y quedar como mesitas de noche —Me dice señalando la cómoda al lado de la cuna. — ¡Quitas esto y te queda como una cama de niño grande! —Me dice sonriendo, yo estoy sin palabras, simplemente me echo a llorar.

—No llores mi niña. —Me dice mi padre abrazándome. — ¿Qué no te gusta?—se ve preocupado.

— ¡Está hermosa! — alcanzó a decir. — ¡Gracias, Papá!

— ¡Il est magnifique!— Comenta Mia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al igual que yo. — ¡Eres Genial, Ray!

—La verdad que sí, Ray ¿Que no te gustaría hacer unos trabajos para mí?, necesito a alguien que me ayude con la carpintería en unos proyectos que estoy terminando. —Le dice Elliot.

—Me encantaría Elliot, pero eso sería después de navidad, tengo un trabajo pendiente en Vancouver que terminar y me temo que pasaré todo el mes allí, ya me he comprometido con mis clientes. —Dice mi padre.

— ¡Pero pensé, que pasaríamos Navidad juntos! —Le digo perpleja.

—Lo sé, cielo. Pero ya me he comprometido con esta gente, se trata de unos irlandeses que están montando un café en Vancouver, cerca de la universidad. Lucy y Megan son buenas chicas, son hermanas. Se están encargando de instalar el negocio mientras su pariente se recupera de un accidente que tuvo recientemente, el vendrá pronto a supervisarlas y quedarse con ellas. —Dice mi padre. —Ellas están arreglando el negocio muy bien. Lucy es una chica muy sagaz en eso. Abrirán en un par de meses pero necesitan mi trabajo terminado lo antes posible, para la inspección del local.

— ¡Y donde pasarás las fiestas! — Le pregunto con tristeza.

—Las navidades las pasaré en Vancouver con La familia O'Brien, con las que estoy trabajando en este proyecto, creo que fin de año la pasaré con mi amigo José en su casa con su hijo —Me dice. —No te preocupes por mí, pequeña. ¡Yo estaré bien! ¡Siempre y cuando sepa que tú lo estás!

— ¡Yo pensaba que pasaría navidades contigo! , aquí o en Montesano. —Le digo nuevamente, no puedo dejar de sonar como una niña caprichosa a la que no le dan su deseo.

—Lo sé, cariño pero lo he hecho a propósito. —Lo miro intrigada. ¿Por qué no quiere pasar navidades conmigo?

—Nena, si no hago esto este mes, lo tendré que hacer el próximo y no sabré cuánto me puedo tardar, quiero estar contigo para el nacimiento de mi nieto.

— ¡Pero eso será para finales de Febrero o principios de Marzo! —Le digo. No puedo dejar de notar que mi padre mira a Grace con recelo. — ¡¿Hay algo que no me están diciendo?! —Les pregunto a todos.

— ¡Claro que no, Anastasia!, es solo que todos estamos cuidando que tu embarazo sea lo más tranquilo posible, tu padre se quedará un par de meses en Seattle para la llegada de nuestro nieto, ¿No es cierto, Raymond? —Le dice Carrick, de alguna manera siento que están salvando la situación. Papá asiente. No sé por qué parece que están jugando a la pelota conmigo, tal vez me he vuelto más paranoica aun, no lo sé.

—Cariño, te vez cansada, y han sido muchas emociones el día de hoy. ¿Por qué no subes y descansas un rato? … Prometo que te llamaremos para la cena. — Me dice Grace.

Yo ya no quiero discutir, Grace tiene razón. Me despido para subir a la habitación de invitados donde me estoy quedando, pero mis pies me llevan a otra parte, a la habitación de Christian, tengo unas ganas inmensas de sentirme cerca de él. Entro y me recuesto en la cama de su infancia, en la cama donde hicimos el amor. Aun se percibe su olor en este lugar. Cierro los ojos he inmediatamente me quedo dormida, pensando en cunas y en niños de ojos grises, pensando en mi hijo y en él.

 **POV Grace.**

Ray le ha dicho a Ana que no pasará las navidades con él, ha conseguido un trabajo muy importante en Vancouver y pretende hacerlo este mes, para poder quedarse aquí unos meses por el nacimiento de nuestro nieto.

— ¡Pero eso será para finales de Febrero o principios de Marzo! —Dice Anastasia, Ray me mira muy inquieto, hemos hablado con él todos estos meses y sabe que Ana debe permanecer tranquila por ahora, pero Ana nos ve. — ¡¿Hay algo que no me están diciendo?! — Pregunta.

Carrick le dice que no se preocupe pero no la veo convencida de esa disculpa.

—Cariño te vez cansada, y han sido muchas emociones el día de hoy. ¿Por qué no subes y descansas un rato? Prometo que te llamaremos para la cena. — Le digo, quiero que descanse lo más posible, y también quisiera hablar con Ray y la familia sin que Ana escuche. Ella se despide y se dirige hacia su habitación a descansar.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina para finiquitar los preparativos de la cena, mientras los chicos vuelven a desarmar y embalar la cuna del bebé. Luego de unos minutos miro a Carrick y juntos decidimos que es momento para hablar con la familia.

—Mia, por favor, ve al cuarto de Anastasia y cerciórate de que esté dormida.— Le digo a mi hija. — No quiero que baje y escuche nuestra conversación.

—Será mejor que vayamos a mi despacho de todas formas. —Nos dice Carrick.

Mia sube rápidamente para hacer lo que le he pedido mientras todos nos vamos al estudio. Luego de un par de minutos, Mia nos dice que Ana está en la habitación de Christian y está profundamente dormida.

A Carrick y a mí nos parece muy bien, mandamos a insonorizar esa habitación cuando Christian era pequeño, para que mi bebé pudiese descansar tranquilo, sin ruidos externos.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos mamá? —Pregunta Elliot, puedo ver que todos están intrigados, a excepción de Carrick, Ray y yo.

—Se trata de Ana, la doctora Greene, le ha dicho que debe permanecer en reposo y controlar su presión arterial, eso no es novedad para ninguno de ustedes. —Les digo. —pero lo que ustedes no saben es que está experimentando síntomas de preclamsia.

—Mamá, y por qué no nos habías dicho eso. —Me reclama Mia.

—No queríamos alarmarlos más de lo que ya están, además me he encargado de que su presión arterial esté controlada, ella está tomando medicamentos y vitaminas. —Les digo.

— ¿Y por qué ella no lo sabe? —Pregunta Mia.

—Ella lo sabe. —Dice Kate. —Me lo dijo esta mañana cuando conversamos. Está muy asustada, no ha querido preocuparlos, pero dice que ha tenido algunos malestares. Pero que ella cree que son normales con el embarazo.

—Sí, las náuseas y los mareos son normales, pero al principio del embarazo. Estamos hablando de que Ana está entrando en el tercer trimestre, y desde luego que ella lo sabe la doctora Greene se lo dijo. También soy doctora, ella no me está engañando, Kate, sé que se ha sentido mal. —Suspiro un momento antes de seguir hablando. —Lo que no sabe Ana es que la doctora Greene habló conmigo, tal vez haya que inducir al parto. Mañana la llevaré al hospital se le van a practicar unos exámenes generales a ella y al bebé, probablemente necesitará inyecciones de esteroides para que los pulmones del niño maduren lo antes posible. —Todos me miran atónitos incluso Ray que ya sabía de la situación puesto que Carrick habla con él casi todos los días.

— ¿Cuándo se lo diremos? —Me pregunta Ray. — ¡Grace, viste lo que paso! Ana no es ninguna tonta, ¡sabe que pasa algo! Y estuvimos a punto de cometer una indiscreción.

—No fuiste el único, Ray. — Dice Kate. — ¡Yo también estuve a punto de decirle lo de SIP!

— ¡KATE! —Le grita Elliot alarmado.

— ¡Tranquilo!, solo estuve a punto, enseguida rectifique y cambie la conversación, pero como dice Ray, ¡Ana, no es tonta! Me siguió la corriente, pero no creo que se haya tragado el cuento de que solo me entere que se había ido a Montesano con Mia por ti, Elliot.

—Por eso debemos ser más cautelosos con lo que decimos y hacemos. —Les digo a todos los presentes. —También hablaré con Taylor y Gail al respecto. Ana debe permanecer tranquila, ya sea si deban inducirle al parto prematuramente o no, de todas formas eso lo sabremos pronto y si de verdad necesita esas inyecciones su humor podría variar.

— ¡Genial! … ¡Otro Christian Grey en la familia! —Dice Elliot a modo de broma, pero una broma muy mala. —Lo siento mamá es solo que lo olvide. —Dice mi hijo con pesar.

—Descuida, cariño. A veces a mí me pasa lo mismo. —Le digo. ¡Dios! ¡Cuánto desearía que mi niño malhumorado se sentase con nosotros a la mesa y darte gracias por estar juntos!

Ray me distrae de mis pensamientos.

—Grace, ¿Puedo acompañarlas a consulta mañana? —Me pregunta, se nota que está muy preocupado por su hija y nieto, al igual que nosotros.

—No tendría ningún problema con eso, Ray. Pero creo que Ana sospecharía y la pondría nerviosa, ¿Por qué no siguen tú y Carrick con sus planes de pesca? —Le digo. —Ya cuando lleguemos ella te dirá como le fue.

Ray asiente, sabe que tengo razón al respecto, Ana es muy perspicaz, se daría cuenta de inmediato.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora del Súper Bowl, ¿porque no nos vamos a verlos mientras las chicas arreglan para la cena? —Le dice Carrick a Ray, tratando de animarlo. —Descuida amigo, ya veraz que todo saldrá bien. ¡Dios no puede ser tan despiadado con esta familia! —Le dice. — ¡Ven!, vamos a ver el partido. —y se dirige con Ray, Elliot y papá a la sala donde está el televisor mientras nosotras nos vamos a la cocina.

La cena de éste Acción de Gracias, es diferente a la de otros años, es increíble como añoro las discusiones entre Carrick y Christian sobre lo poco que frecuenta la casa, obligándolo a venir para estas fechas, cuando simplemente no soportaba tales querellas, quería que mi hijo viniera por libre y espontánea voluntad a verme, todavía no entiendo porque mi niño se alejó tanto de nosotros. Amaba mi comida, y se veía que le agradaba estar entre nosotros, pero de alguna manera había algo que lo alejaba, ese pensamiento me ha asechado a cada momento desde que mi hijo murió.

Nos sentamos todos a la mesa Carrick y yo a los extremos, Mia a mi lado, seguido por mis padres, Elliot y Kate a los lados de Carrick, Ray y Ana a mi lado frente a Mia. Todos nos tomamos las manos para dar las Gracias.

—Hoy estamos reunidos como lo que somos, una familia, para dar gracias a Dios a pesar de la desgracia que nos ha atacado este año. —Dice Carrick iniciando la ceremonia de Acción de Gracias. —Te damos gracias señor por todo lo bueno y maravilloso que has sido con nosotros, estamos aquí, Grace y yo con nuestros hijos Mia y Elliot, y aunque nuestro pequeño dolor de cabeza no se encuentra en esta mesa, sabemos que está con nosotros, en nuestros corazones. —Continúa Carrick y a mí solo se me aguan los ojos, los cierro para disimular mi emoción. — Te damos Gracias señor por mis adorados suegros, que son como mis propios padres, que siempre han estado para mí y mi familia en las buenas y en las malas. También te damos las gracias por darle luz a este chico, mi niño grande. —Dice refiriéndose a Elliot. — Y permite que al fin siente cabeza con esta hermosa mujer —Abro los ojos y observo a Kate sonrojarse. —Gracias señor porque he conocido a una persona a la que verdaderamente puedo llamar amigo, y pronto seremos más que eso ya que compartiremos un nieto. —Ray y Carrick se ríen —Y sobre todo, te doy las Gracias por haber traído a la vida de mi hijo pequeño a Anastasia, que pronto nos dará un nieto que apartará la tristeza que ahora sentimos por la partida de nuestro hijo.

Internamente te doy las Gracias, por hacerle sentir la felicidad de un amor, por apaciguar su corazón que estaba herido y que nunca logré curar. ¡Gracias Dios! Por Anastasia Rose Steele y protegerla a ella y a mi nieto de todo lo malo que pueda pasarle.

Amen.


	46. Capítulo 45

**Capitulo 45**

 **POV Anastasia**

Estas semanas han sido muy difíciles para mí. Ayer, después del día de acción de Gracias, Grace insistió en que debíamos ir con la doctora Greene, aun cuando ya había asistido a mi cita control de seis meses una semana atrás, según ella para tomar previsiones.

Ray se veía algo preocupado esa mañana, pero muy contento al ver a Grace tan atenta conmigo, se sentía muy cómodo al dejarme en sus manos, así que según su plan y el de Carrick, se fueron de pesca junto con Elliot a Lake Washington, en Bellevue.

La doctora Greene y Grace se ven muy extrañas, supe a simple vista que estaban hablándose con la mirada, esa visita al consulta estaba planeada, nadie me lo quita de la cabeza, no me gusta que me tengan a ciegas.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— Les digo confrontándolas a ambas. — ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?!

—Anastasia, sólo son exámenes de rutina. —Me dice la doctora Greene. —Grace me ha dicho que no te sentiste muy bien por todas las emociones de ayer, y eso sabes que en tu estado no te hace nada bien, sólo quisimos ver como esta todo con el bebé—Me dice la doctora Greene revisando mi pulso y mi presión sanguínea y también mide nuevamente mi vientre y chequea mi peso.

— ¡Pero todo esto lo hizo la semana pasada y dijo que todo estaba bien! —le digo con suspicacia a lo que me dice, sigo viendo miradas entre ella y Grace y ya no me está gustando.

—Sabes que tu embarazo no viene fácil Anastasia, solo estamos cuidando de que sea lo más normal posible. —Me dice, en un tono de voz muy tranquilo, pero aun así empiezo a asustarme. —Voy a necesitar que te hagas unos exámenes de control Anastasia. —Me dice la doctora Green. —de preferencia hoy mismo, de todas formas haremos una ecografía del feto para saber cómo ha evolucionado.

Me hace un eco y puedo ver nuevamente a mi bebé, aunque es una cosita muy pequeña, ya se ve que se encuentra bien formado, veo sus bracitos y piernas, también escucho los latidos de su corazoncito, la doctora Greene se ha tardado mucho más en esta ecografía que la semana pasada, estoy embobada viendo la pantalla del ecógrafo que no me percato, si no ha último momento que Grace tiene cara de alarmada.

— ¿Por qué esa cara Grace? —Le pregunto preocupada. — ¿Algo va mal con mi bebé?

—No, cariño —Me dice con dulzura. — ¡Es solo que es muy pequeño para el tiempo gestacional! —La doctora Greene asiente.

Luego de que me incorporo y la camilla me levanto y nos sentamos frente al escritorio de la doctora.

—Dime Anastasia, ¿Te has alimentado como se debe? —Yo asiento pero tengo a Grace al lado.

—Debo decir que lo ha intentado, aunque sus nauseas todavía persisten, Mary. —Le dice Grace a la Doctora. ¿Cómo Diablos se ha dado cuenta? Se supone que nadie lo sabía.

—Pero eso es normal en el embarazo, ¿no es cierto? —Les digo defendiéndome.

—Si es normal, pero no en esta etapa del embarazo, eso es solo los primeros meses, estábamos hablando de que tú ya estas entrando en el tercer trimestre del embarazo. —Me dice la doctora Greene regañándome. — ¿Has tenido otros síntomas que hayas creídos normales y nos hayas dicho?—Me pregunta nuevamente.

—Pues… he tenido algunos mareos. —Le digo para ser lo más honesta posible, Grace me observa, con reprobación.

— ¡No puedo decir que no lo había notado! — Me dice algo molesta. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Es que no quería preocuparlos. aparte, todos me miran como si de un momento a otro fuera a explotar… estoy siendo vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día, no solo por ustedes, si no por Taylor y Sawyer que me observa como si yo fuera la reina de Inglaterra que él tiene que proteger. — Le digo llorando, estoy descargando todo lo que he llevado estos meses a cuestas. —No me gusta que me tengan tan vigilada que no pueda ni salir de casa sin ser observada con cuarenta ojos viendo lo que hago o dejo de hacer. —Continuo. —Sé que Taylor ha dado órdenes explicitas a todos los de seguridad de hacer un reporte de cada movimiento que voy. ¡Me siento Presa! —y mi lagrimas recorren mis mejillas sin control. —Por eso estaba tan reacia de aceptar la seguridad, ¡No quería sentirme como me siento ahora! Todos ustedes creen que ha sido fácil para mí estar todos estos meses, sabiendo que estoy embarazada y que ustedes me apoyan al cien por ciento. ¡Pero la verdad es que no han pensado de cómo me siento cuando sé que mi niño nunca conocerá a su papá!

Descargo todos estos meses de sufrimiento en esta confesión, pero siento que mi cabeza empieza a doler.

—Ana, tranquilízate cariño —Me dice dándome un fuerte abrazo para reconfortarme. —No sabía que te sentías así

—Lo lamento Grace, sé que es un poco desagradecido de mi parte, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme sola…. ¡Lo extraño tanto! —Le digo, no puedo dejar de llorar. La doctora Greene se acerca a mí.

— ¡Será mejor que vuelvas a recostarte Anastasia, veo que estas mareada! ¿Te duele la cabeza? —Yo solo asiento, y continuo con mi llanto incontrolable, ¡No sé qué me pasa!

Grace y Greene me recuestan en la camilla del consultorio he intentan calmarme.

—Cielo, necesitas descansar, este tipo de emociones te hacen daño. —Me dice Grace. — Te prometo que veré lo de la seguridad con Carrick y Taylor, tal vez podamos aligerarla un poco. —Yo trato de calmarme un poco he intento parar de llorar. —Pero quiero que sepas que todos estamos así por que llevas algo muy preciado para todos nosotros. —Y pone su mano en mi vientre y acariciando mi estómago, de pronto puedo sentir una patada, justo donde Grace pone su mano. Siempre he podido sentir como mi bebé se movía pero nunca me había pateado. Grace está emocionada, al igual que yo, he parado de llorar.

La doctora Greene vuelve a tomar mi pulso y hacerme un chequeo general.

—Anastasia, será mejor que te quedes hospitalizada un par de días, tu presión está un poco alta. ¡Necesito que te mantengas en calma! —Me dice mientras yo niego con la cabeza, no quiero estar hospitalizada, ¡otra vez no!

—Cariño, creo que será lo mejor, te prometo que solo será un par de días. ¿No es cierto Mary? —Dice Grace intentando tranquilarme.

—Sí, por lo pronto serán sólo un par de días, mientras se te hacen los exámenes. —Nos dice Greene en plan profesional.

— ¡Pero dijo que podía hacérmelos, y después irme! —Le digo asustada. —Grace, papá está en tu casa, solo quiero pasar este fin de semana con él… por favor.

—Le diremos que venga a quedarse contigo si quieres, estoy segura que no se negará. —Me dice Grace tranquilamente.

—Anastasia —Dice la doctora Greene llamando mi atención. —Deberás realizarte estos exámenes como te dije, cuando estés mejor, Grace te llevará. Mientras llamare para que alisten una habitación para ti. Vas a necesitar un ciclo de inyecciones de esteroides, serán cuatro inyecciones, una cada doce horas.

¡INYECIONES!... ¡ESTEROIDES!... definitivamente, esto no es nada normal.

— ¡¿Y eso por qué?! —le pregunto y la miro asustada. — ¡¿No le hará daño al bebé?!

—No cariño, es solo para ayudar al bebé a que desarrolle los pulmones, como te dije es pequeño para el tiempo que tiene.

— ¡Pero aún le faltan tres meses para que nazca! —Les digo.

La doctora y Grace nuevamente se miran mutuamente.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que no me están diciendo?! —Les pregunto, hay algo que me están ocultando, lo he notado todo este tiempo y creo que lo de dejarme hospitalizada ya lo tenían planeado. —No quiero estar hospitalizada, Grace. ¡Esto ya estaba planeado entre ustedes dos, ¿no?!

—Por supuesto que no cariño, debo confesarte que ayer llame a la doctora para hacer una cita para hoy y tu padre estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. —Me dice Grace.

—Estarás hospitalizada, Anastasia porque tu presión está alta. —Me dice la doctora Greene. — Sabes que no es normal, serán monitoreados tú y el bebé un par de días, además estas consiente de que tu embarazo no ha sido muy normal que digamos desde el principio. —Grace asiente concordado con la doctora Greene. —Por eso estoy recomendando este ciclo de inyecciones, te las empezaras a poner después de que te hagas los exámenes que mandé, y una semana después volverás para ver los pulmones del feto, según como éste, es probable que necesites otro ciclo de inyecciones, pero es uy pronto para decirlo.

Sigo pensando que no es muy normal que quieran inyectarme esteroides para mi bebé. La doctora Greene llama a su asistente, quien entra en el consultorio con una silla de ruedas.

—Te llevaremos sentada al laboratorio mientras preparan una habitación para ti. —Me dice Grace. Llamaremos a Ray para decirle lo que ha pasado. Por lo pronto tú sólo concéntrate en descansar y estar mejor para salir de aquí lo antes posible. —yo solo puedo asentir, estoy demasiado asustada como para decir algo.

Nos dirigimos al laboratorio y junto con la asistente de la doctora, cuando llegamos a la entrada la asistente se dirige a Grace.

—Doctora Trevelyan, será mejor que usted espere afuera, mientras se le practican los exámenes, esto tardará más o menos una hora. —le dice a Grace.

—Grace, porque no vas a la cafetería y te tomas algo, creo que no soy la única a la que se ha subido la presión. —Trato de reírme ante las circunstancias, ella me sigue con una sonrisa, se acerca a mí y besa mi frente.

— Voy a ver lo de la habitación, y tienes razón, necesito algo de tomar. —Me dice. —Le diré a Gail que prepare alguna de tus cosas y que Sawyer las traiga ¿De acuerdo? —yo asiento con la cabeza y me dirijo al cuarto de exámenes junto con la enfermera.

 **POV GRACE**

No quise alarmar a Anastasia más de lo que ya está, mucho menos después que estalló en llanto en el consultorio de Mary, esa niña ha llevado mucha carga emocional todos estos meses, creo que no nos hemos dado cuenta de eso. Me dio pesar todas las cosas que me dijo, la manera como se siente asfixiada ante la seguridad. Es cierto que a ella se le dobló la seguridad, mucho más que a todos nosotros, no solo por su embarazo, si no que fue el blanco de alguien que quiso matarla, aunque Elizabeth Morgan está en la cárcel, aún está libre su cómplice y Ana es o era su principal objetivo.

Desde luego Ana no puede saber esto, mucho menos ahora que vi cómo se puso en el consultorio… Mary y yo vimos el examen de la ecografía, mi nieto está un poco bajo de peso para su tiempo de gestación y sus pulmones aún no se han desarrollado debidamente. Luego de dejar a Ana en el laboratorio me dirijo nuevamente al consultorio de Mary Greene. ¡Quiero saber de su boca lo que piensa sobre el embarazo de Ana!

— ¡Sabias que volverías a verme, Grace! —Me estaba esperando con la puerta de la consulta abierta. —Por eso le pedí a mi asistente que no te dejara entrar a la sala de exámenes. —Me dice. Yo le sonrío débilmente.

— ¿Cómo están Ana y mi nieto Mary? —Le digo.

— ¡Tú ya lo viste, Grace! —Me dice como si yo ya supiera la respuesta, y si la sé pero Mary es la especialista, no yo.

—Lo sé, pero quiero oírlo de tu boca.

—Grace, ese embarazo no llegará a término. —Me espeta crudamente. — ¡La escuchaste!, sabes que sus síntomas son síndrome de preclamsia. No tengo que decirte que la única manera de salvar a la madre es sacar al bebé.

— ¡Y el niño! —Le digo alarmada.

—Todavía no está lo suficientemente maduro como para resistir a su nacimiento, por eso le receté ese ciclo de esteroides, para ayudarlo a madurar lo antes posible y pueda sobrevivir— Me dice. —Pero sabes que a las veinticuatro semanas de gestación las posibilidades de que nazca con vida son casi nulas, la meta es que Ana pueda llegar cuando menos a las veintiocho semanas y que el niño haya desarrollado sus pulmones como para que no tenga que permanecer mucho tiempo en la incubadora. —Me explica —Pero estas cuatro semanas serán cruciales, tendrás que tener guantes de seda con ella, es probable que necesite más de un ciclo de esteroides y los efectos segundarios para la madre repercuten en cambios de humor.

—Ya lo sé, pero entonces crees que mi nieto si sobrevivirá al parto. —Necesito la seguridad de que mi nieto este bien.

—Grace, tendrá que ser por cesaría, pero sí. —Si llegamos a las veintiocho semanas sin problemas el niño tiene mucho a su favor para sobrevivir. Pero como ya te dije, deberá de permanecer tranquila y no en una tensa calma como hasta ahora. Deberás decirle al tal Taylor que deje de asediarla de esa manera, eso no le hace bien. —Me dice. —Sería bueno que organizaran algunas compras o algo para que se distraiga fuera de casa, creo que el encierro no le está favoreciendo mucho. La dejo hospitalizada solo porque necesitamos llevar el control del feto durante las inyecciones y es probable que la semana que viene esté aquí dos días más. Así que te pido que la vayas preparando psicológicamente.

—Para que fecha crees que nacería el niño. —Le pregunto.

—Si logramos la meta seria para principios de enero, aunque sería genial que fuese un poco después, por el niño. —Me dice Mary y la veo optimista. —Pero no creo que Anastasia resista mucho, su presión se descontrola con mucha facilidad. De todas formas, recuerda que debe alimentarse debidamente y bajo de sal.

—Sí, eso ya lo hace en casa, la tengo vigilada. —Le digo.

—Eso me parece bien, pero como te dije, trata de que tu vigilancia y la de tu familia no sea tan obvia, el stress de sentirse encerrada y vigilada a cada paso que da es lo que la tiene así.

—Te entiendo Mary, hablare con mi marido al respecto, con su padre y con el jefe de seguridad.

Agradezco a Mary por su atención y llamo a Carrick para avisar, pero no me contesta, así que busco a Sawyer para decirle y llamo a Gail a casa.

¡Dios por favor has que todo salga bien! ¡Te lo suplico!


	47. Capítulo 46

**Capítulo 46**

 **POV Grace.**

Enseguida llamo a casa para hablar con Gail.

—Buenos días, Familia Grey-Trevelyan. — Me contesta ella.

—Hola Gail, soy Grace, necesito que por favor armes un pequeño equipaje para Ana, con todo lo que necesite para dos días, estará hospitalizada desde hoy.

— ¡Dios mío! —Me responde alarmada. — ¿Qué le ha pasado a la señorita Steele?

—La doctora ha creído necesario que se quede estos días, para monitorear su embarazo, Gail. Después hablaremos con calma, enviaré a Sawyer por el equipaje… ¿Mi marido se encuentra en casa?

—No señora, salió junto con el señor Steele y el señor Elliot después que ustedes.

— ¿Y Mia y mis padres?

—La señorita Grey está en su habitación, al parecer saldrá con unas amigas esta tarde, Ryan está esperándola para salir. —Me dice. —Sus padres desayunaron temprano y dejaron dicho que tenían algunas cosas que hacer en la finca, así que se regresaron a Linden.

—Muy bien Gail, por favor has lo que te pedí y comunícale a Mia lo que está pasando. —Me despido y cuelgo la llamada.

Enseguida me dirijo a Sawyer le digo lo que ocurre, el llama directamente a Taylor para notificarle y le quito el teléfono de las manos.

—Hola Taylor, soy Grace, necesito que por favor hablar contigo lo más pronto posible, la doctora ha dejado unas recomendaciones y tú eres el principal implicado. — Le digo sin dejarlo hablar siquiera, le paso el teléfono a Sawyer nuevamente, que me mira con cara de incredibilidad. —Voy a averiguar que habitación le han dado. —Le digo a Sawyer. — ¡Ve por sus cosas mientras lo hago!

— ¡Si, señora! —Me dice.

Me volteo para volver a entrar en el hospital pero Sawyer vuelve a llamarme.

— ¿Señora? —Me dice, me volteo para verlo. —Dice Taylor que estará después de la una donde usted le pida.

—Gracias, Sawyer. ¡De seguro estaré aquí! — Le digo. — ¡Pero no quiero que Ana lo vea! La está poniendo muy nerviosa, a decir verdad… todos nosotros. ¡Creo que vamos a tener que relajarnos todos si queremos que esa niña este bien! —Suspiro al decir eso.

Hemos estado tan nerviosos por éste embarazo, por los atentados y por la salud de Ana, que no nos habíamos dado cuenta que se estaba tragando todo el sufrimiento para sí misma. Su estado de serenidad de todo este tiempo, a pesar de alguno que otro ataque de mal humor ha sido simplemente una pantalla. Ha sufrido mucho por la muerte de mi hijo, creo que tiene miedo de traer a mi nieto estando sola… pero, en realidad ¡Ella no está sola! , Nos tiene a nosotros para apoyarla en lo que necesite, y también esta Ray y Kate, en fin hay un montón de personas en la que ella se podrá apoyar cuando nazca mi nieto.

Me preocupa todo lo que me ha dicho Mary, ella no cree que el embarazo llegue a término, ¡Ana tiene preclamsia! Y todos los errores que se cometieron al principio del embarazo, la inyección de progesterona, el falso negativo de la prueba de embarazo y todo lo que ocurrió después, pueden ser la causa de que el niño aun no este desarrollado según el tiempo que tiene. Sé que Mary aunque profesional, intentó darme esperanzas y yo le ruego a dios que Ana cumpla las 28 semanas de embarazo.

Me dirijo al ala de enfermería.

—Disculpa, Marcia. ¿Sabes cuál será la habitación de Anastasia Steele? Fue hospitalizada bajo la orden de la doctora Mary Greene de Obstetricia. —Le digo. Marcia verifica en la base y me dice que la habitación se encuentra en el tercer piso, doy las gracias y me dirijo allí para esperar a Ana.

Un par de horas después, Ana ya se encuentra en la habitación luego de practicarse los exámenes que ordenó Mary al parecer resignada, puesto que debe permanecer aquí durante un par de días por lo menos.

—Cariño, ya verás que no será tan malo como imaginas. —Le digo besando su frente. Me recuerda mucho a la vez que estuvimos en el hospital por Christian… En eso se abre la puerta y es Mary junto con una enfermera.

—Muy bien Anastasia, vamos a colocarte esta máquina de monitoreo fetal, ¡Quiero evaluar los signos vitales del bebé mientras estés aquí!

—De acuerdo. — dice de mala gana.

La enfermera coloca la maquina alrededor de su cintura y luego prepara para tomar una vía con solución intravenosa.

— No va a ser tan malo ¡He! —Me dice irónicamente. Yo le solo le sonrío.

Después de mediodía llegan a la clínica Ray, Carrick, Mia, Kate y Elliot. Todos saludan a Ana y tratan de darle ánimos, creo que ha llegado a tener aberración por los hospitales, este año ha estado hospitalizada cuatro veces por lo que recuerdo, sin contar el reposo en casa. En realidad ahora que lo pienso, ¡yo también estuviese estresada por tanta vigilancia!

—Querida, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la cafetería y comemos algo? —Me dice mi marido. —Ray esta junto con Ana y dudo que alguien lo saque de allí ahora. Además, creo que no es bueno que haya un ejército de personas en la habitación.

Carrick tiene razón y asiento, entro en la habitación y saco a Elliot y Mia, dejando solo a Ray y a Kate junto con Ana, tenemos que hablar, solo falta Taylor, Carrick puede hablar después con Ray.

Salimos del hospital hacia un pequeño café que se encuentra cerca, todos los que trabajamos en el hospital alguna vez hemos venido aquí, la comida y el café es mucho mejor que el de la cafetería del hospital.

—Una mesa para cinco por favor. —Le pido a la mesera, Carrick se me queda viendo.

— ¡Querrás decir para cuatro! — Yo niego.

—Taylor viene para acá, ya le he enviado mensaje.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca del ventanal del lugar y a los pocos minutos llega Taylor en uno de los Audi SUV de Christian.

— Buenas tardes. —Nos dice Taylor a todos.

—Buenas tardes, por favor toma asiento. —Le digo mostrando una de las sillas que tengo al frente.

Todos me observan, esperando lo que voy a decir.

— ¡Ana tiene preclamsia! —Les digo —Mary no cree que el embarazo llegue a feliz término en febrero como se planeaba, el estado de Ana es muy volátil, y puede complicarse todo.

Todos los presentes están atónitos, ninguno emite un solo sonido y por algunos minutos solo se escuchaba el rechinar de los platos y vasos de otras mesas, pero en la nuestra nadie se movía, era como si alguien hubiese detenido el tiempo y había olvidado encenderlo de nuevo.

— ¿Y el bebé, mamá? —pregunta Elliot, con una voz quebrada. Todos nos hemos hecho ilusiones por el nacimiento de este bebé, pero no puedo ocultarle a mi familia la verdad, por muy dura que sea tienen el derecho de saberla.

—El bebé ahora es muy pequeño, no tiene muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir, además que aún no se ha desarrollado debidamente, Mary cree que con un ciclo de esteroides pueda ayudarlo a desarrollar sus pulmones, para eso debemos hacer todo lo posible por que Ana llegue a los siete meses. —Les digo. —Para entonces el niño tendría más posibilidades de sobrevivencia.

— ¡¿Ana lo sabe?! —Pregunta Mia.

—Desde luego que no, eso la pondría más nerviosa de lo que ya está, solo le hemos dicho lo esencial, que el embarazo puede ser riesgoso y que se tiene que cuidar mucho más de lo normal. —Le Digo. —Lo que me lleva a otro asunto... Mary le pregunto sobre sus síntomas, que ha tratado de ocultarnos, ella se hizo un mar de lágrimas cuando le recrimine él porque había callado. —y me dirijo a Taylor. —Mary me dijo explícitamente que debemos dejar de asediarla, se siente como una prisionera. ¡Es por eso que al principio no quería la seguridad! ¡Eso le está causando un grave estrés! la doctora Greene cree que es uno de los principales motivos por lo que su presión no se estabiliza como es debido.

— ¿Y que sugiere que hagamos, doctora Grace? —Me dice Taylor. —Todavía hay un maniático allí afuera que quiere hacerles daño. Supe que la señora Morgan habló sobre Hyde, pero en realidad no dijo mucho.

—Pero hace muchos meses que no ha pasado nada, y gracias a Dios, Ana no sabe lo que está pasando, pero tarde o temprano tendremos que decírselo; todos acordamos que se lo diríamos después de que naciera el niño, pero por lo visto nos falta muy poco para eso, y está el asunto de que se quiere mudar sola y todos le hemos dado por su lado, de hecho Elliot está remodelando ese apartamento de arriba abajo, ¡Y no me mientas!—Le digo a Elliot señalándolo al ver que quiere decir alguna cosa.

— ¡No iba a hacerlo mamá! —Me dice. — es verdad que el baño lo acabe hace mucho y mande a colocar una nueva tubería y cableado eléctrico frisando de nueva cuenta.

—Te dije que no me mientas Elliot, sé que remodelaste la cocina y los cuartos también, Kate lo dejó caer ayer mientras hablaba con Mia. —Ella ve a su hermano y asiente.

—Esa chica me gusta… pero ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan bocona? —Dice Elliot mas para sí que para nosotros. — ¡Es cierto he estado remodelando ese departamento de cabo a rabo para atrasar su mudanza allí!

Taylor, que hasta ahora estaba callado, mira a Carrick, este suspira y asiente dando permiso de algo que solo ellos pudieron hablar sin palabras.

—Tenemos información de que Hyde pudo haber huido al Detroit, pero aún no se ha confirmado, solo se sabe que fue visto por última vez dejando Seattle, el oficial que le vio aun no recibía el aboletinamiento de persona de interés de la policía de Seattle. Aun así el detective Clark está indagando su paradero, al igual que nosotros.

— ¡Con más razón, Taylor! Hay que suavizar la seguridad, creo que así Anastasia podría sentirse tranquila, nosotros también debemos ser menos obvios y dejarla de ver en cuando respirar un poco, sé que será difícil, esa niña sí que es terca.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer, doctora Grace. Pero no prometo nada. Por lo pronto Sawyer y Ryan harán turnos en la puerta de la habitación.

—Está bien, Taylor. Pero por favor, que Ana no los vea, está realmente estresada. —Le digo a Taylor. —Lo que me lleva a otra cosa, Ana recibirá su ciclo de inyecciones y como dije antes debemos estar preparados para sus ataques de ira.

—Descuida mamá. —Me dice Elliot. — ¡En eso ya tenemos experiencia de sobra!... ¡Recuerda que crecí con el señor hecho una fiera! No creo que nadie estuviera tan de mal humor como mi pequeño hermano de adolescente.

Elliot sonríe al recordar. —Solo espero que pueda enseñarle a su hijo a jugar béisbol como a él, aunque era pésimo atajando la pelota, se le daba más lanzarla a mi ojo y correr detrás de mí. — suspira con nostalgia.

—Esperemos que todo siga con bien hijo, pero hay que esperar cómo evoluciona el bebé este mes.

 **POV TAYLOR**

No se cómo voy a hacer para aligerar la seguridad, ya sé que Anastasia no lo está pasando muy bien con el tema, nunca le ha gustado, pero ahora todos hemos tenido que hacer sacrificios por el bien común, y el bien común ahora es el hijo del jefe.

Yo he tenido que dejar que Gail se marchara del Escala, ahora la veo mucho menos… ¡La extraño!...

Pero sabía que tarde o temprano esto sería así, como también sé que yo deberé irme de ese apartamento tarde o temprano, no sé lo que quiere hacer el señor Grey con él, no he mencionado nada de venderlo, ni mucho menos. Creo que desea tenerlo como una inversión para su nieto, pero... Por lo que nos ha dicho la doctora Grace el hijo del jefe está corriendo peligro, lo que me lleva nuevamente al inicio. ¿Cómo coño aligero la seguridad?

Tal vez simplemente deba aparentar que lo hago. ¡ESO! Podría dejar solo a Sawyer y que Ryan sea el chofer de la familia, mientras que podrían ser escoltados por otros vehículos disfrazados, por supuesto que los del jefe ¡No!, él tenía una obsesión por los Audi, así que los vehículos de escolta deberán ser diferentes y menos llamativos… veré eso luego en la oficina.

La semana pasada tuve una noticia que me impactó, fue referente al atentado del jefe en el helicóptero, sé que prometí al señor Grey decirle todo lo referente a eso, pero no lo creo justo en este momento que esta familia tiene tanto que procesar y que pensar. Gracias a Dios por eso, puesto que se hizo la exhumación del cadáver del jefe sin que la doctora Grace se diera cuenta, aunque el nuevo forense y otro médico forense pagado por GEH, están realizando de nueva cuenta la autopsia, me temo que deben de ser rápidos antes de que la madre del jefe sospeche.


	48. Capítulo 47

**Capitulo 47**

 **POV Anastasia**

Cada vez que tengo que permanecer en el hospital por dos putos días mi humor parece de perros. Va a ser la tercera vez que vuelva al hospital por mi tercer ciclo de inyecciones de esteroides. ¡Aun le tengo miedo a eso! no quiero que mi bebé venga mal por ponerme esas cosas, pero Grace dice que es seguro y que es necesario.

Grace se ve un poco más tranquila que la cuando estuvimos en consulta el día después de acción de Gracias; ella y la doctora Greene me han dicho que ya empieza a verse signos de desarrollo pulmonar en mi bebé aunque aún no son tan notorios como debería, es por eso que tuve un segundo ciclo de esteroides en el hospital y pasado mañana nuevamente estaré hospitalizada.

Se acerca navidad, ya solo falta una semana, estoy muy ansiosa, este año mi bebé aun estará dentro de mí, pero el año que viene, ¡Podremos decorar un árbol juntos!… ¡Como me hubiese gustado que Christian estuviese con nosotros! acaricio mi vientre de embarazada que cada día crece más, últimamente mi pequeño está muy inquieto y no sé porque, me he sentido muy relajada últimamente, a pesar de las idas al hospital por las odiosas inyecciones.

La seguridad se ha relajado bastante. Grace cumplió lo que me prometió y creo que ha puesto a Taylor en su lugar, porque solo Sawyer y Ryan están con nosotros y eso solo cuando vamos de salida a algún sitio, no los siento respirando encima de mi verificando cada paso que doy, y eso lo agradezco enormemente. Me he sentido relajada y en paz. Tanto que estoy con Mia y Kate admirando el hermoso jardín que da a la casita de embarcaderos de la casa.

— ¡Creo que hay que entrar! hace mucho frio. —Nos dice Kate. Mia y yo asentimos y salimos corriendo hacia las puertas que dan a la cocina, allí nos espera Gail con una taza de chocolate caliente y un pedazo de para cada una. No soy muy dulcera pero últimamente tengo una enorme pasión por el chocolate, me siento en la mesa de la cocina a saborear mi taza, con unas Mia, Kate y Gail observándome atentamente.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Pregunto al ver sus miradas de asombro.

—Es que es la primera vez que te hemos visto comer sin discusiones. —Me dice Mia.

—Es que tengo frio, y… demonios, ¡Tengo antojo de chocolate! … ¿Qué no se supone que a una mujer embarazada se le deben complacer sus gustos? — Digo con una sonrisa y todas ríen conmigo.

Esta noche Elliot y Carrick traerán el árbol de navidad, según sus tradiciones familiares deben decorar por lo menos una semana antes de navidad, dicen que para prepararse, papa y yo siempre lo hacíamos la misma noche, claro que no teníamos que decorar una gran mansión… Solo la sala de la cabaña y la entrada. Mamá no es muy navideña que digamos, si le agrada festejar y eso, pero no le gusta nada que tenga que ver con decorar y organizar, así que siempre lo dejaba en mis manos y en las de Ray.

Grace entra en la casa con una caja llena de adornos navideños. Perfectamente guardados en cajas.

—Cada uno de ellos tiene una historia. —Grace nos dice a Kate y a mí —Este es mi primer adorno de navidad, lo hice cuando era una niña, mi madre me lo dio cuando me casé… acá está el que compramos el primer año de casados…

Y así nos va explicando la historia de algunos adornos que se nota que tienen un significado muy importante en la familia.

—Claro, ya no los ponemos todos en el árbol, tengo miedo que por ser tan viejos puedan dañarse en algún momento—Me dice Grace. —Tengo recuerdos navideños simbólicos de la familia y de todos mis hijos… Mira Ana este fue el primer adorno de Christian. —Me dice mostrándome una campanita dorada. —le gustaba su sonido, esa navidad fuimos él y yo a elegir el árbol, este fue el adorno que más le gusto cuando decoramos el árbol ese año, que él mismo lo eligió.

Es hermosa esta campanita, y escucho que aun tintinea, puedo ver que Grace escribió con marcador indeleble

 _ **Mi Primera Navidad en casa**_

 _ **Christian Grey 1987**_

—Es hermoso Grace. —Le digo.

También nos enseña adornos simbólicos, Le enseña a Kate una bambalina que Eliot decoró en la escuela de Elliot y otro adorno que Mia realizo en la escuela…

—Y esta es la estrella navideña que hizo Christian cuando estaba en segundo primaria, por supuesto que ahora ya no está tan escarchada. — Me dice sonriendo. Mostrándome una caja de acrílico transparente en donde la tiene resguardada para que no se estropee.

— ¡Yo recuerdo esa! —Dice Mia entusiasmada. — Me cedió el lugar para colocarla, pero sabía que le tocaba a él. Papá me alzo para poner la estrella.

—Esa fue la razón por la que te cedió su lugar, me temo —Le digo a Mia y al pensarlo ella asiente tristemente, puedo ver a Kate perpleja, aún no ha entendido nuestro comentario.

— ¡Christian tenía miedo a ser tocado!— Aclara Grace. — Incluso de grande, aun teníamos que tener cuidado de no hacerlo.

— ¡Pero eso es increíble! — Dice Kate. — ¡Nunca imagine que tuviere un problema como ese! Es decir… — Se queda sin palabras, cuando la miro impetuosamente tratando de decirle con mi mirada que deje de hacer preguntas incomodas y que las deje estar, ese tema ha permanecido en la intimidad de esta familia, y estoy seguro que a Christian no le hubiese gustado, en lo más mínimo que se estén divulgando sus traumas de infancia a todo mundo.

— ¡Me gustaría hacer algunas compras navideñas! —Exclama Mia enérgicamente. —tengo algunas cosas que conseguir para mi sobrino y que aún no compro, quiero que reciba regalos este año.

— Pero Mia. ¡Si aún no ha nacido! — Le digo riendo. — Estoy segura que no se dará cuesta si santa le dejó algo o no.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero que estés lista para todo. —En eso Mia tiene toda la razón.

—Deberíamos ir a mi departamento a ver cómo está quedando, y que le ha hecho Elliot. — Les digo. No sé por qué presiento que nunca debí haber dejado las llaves en sus manos.

— ¡Esa es una buena idea! ¿Por qué no vamos mañana y así vemos lo que nos hace falta para tu departamento y organizamos todo lo del bebé?

—¡Estoy de acuerdo, también quiero ir a ver que hizo Elliot! — Me dice Grace. —Además si quieres ir de compras deberás hacerlo mañana, recuerda que el viernes debemos ir al hospital. —Me comenta rápidamente. La miro con mala cara, sé que es por el bien de mi bebé pero empiezo a detestar los hospitales, toda mi vida siempre fui muy sana, no sé por qué he tenido tantos problemas ahora que estoy embarazada.

Nos arreglamos y nos dirigimos a Washington Park para ver mi nuevo departamento. En realidad añoro ver el cuarto de mi bebé. Hemos traído una maleta con ropita que he ido comprándole para empezar a organizar en su habitación, sé que Mia ya he traído algunas cosas por sí misma.

¡Esta tan emocionada por su sobrino!, desde el momento en que lo supo, casi no se ha apartado de mí en todos estos meses, ha sido otro gran apoyo para mí, como una hermana, al igual que Kate. He tenido mucha suerte de contar con esta loca como tía de mi hijo.

Llegamos al apartamento escoltadas por Sawyer. Mia, Kate, Grace y yo.

Cuando abro la puerta y observo, me quedo con la boca abierta… ¡Éste no es departamento modesto y pequeño que compré hace algunos meses! Elliot mando a derribar algunas paredes, de la sala comedor haciéndola ver más amplia, también cambio la posición de la cocina. Las paredes se ven frisadas y pintadas nuevamente, y la cocina está totalmente remodelada, puede verse que es nueva.

— ¡Elliot reconstruyó mi apartamento! —Les digo indignada a todas.

—De hecho… no fue solo Elliot —Me dice Kate— Aunque lo de la reconstrucción y la fuerza bruta sí que fue él. —Bromea. —Yo también puse mi granito de arena, queríamos darte una sorpresa.

— ¡Pero, no tengo como pagar todo esto! —Le digo impresionada.

— ¡Papá dijo que GEH iba a pagar por todo! —Me dice Mia. — ¡Y me dijo que te dijera no aceptará ninguna replica ni discusión al respecto! —Dice al ver que abro la boca para discutir.

— ¡El niño que llevas dentro es nieto de Carrick y mío!—Me dice Grace.

— ¡Y nuestro sobrino! —continua Kate.

— Considéralo parte de la herencia de mi nieto, la que su padre dejó para él, desde luego que si hubieses querido quedarle en el Escala, hubiese sido más fácil. —comenta Grace.

— ¡No empecemos de nuevo por favor! —les digo para no discutir.

He de reconocer que el apartamento ha quedado precioso, tiene unos hermosos muebles y la cocina tiene artefactos nuevos de primera calidad, pero lo que realmente quiero ver se encuentra en la habitación de mi niño. Les pongo una sonrisa a todas y me dirijo a la habitación del bebé. Al abrir su puerta, ¡Me encuentro con la habitación de bebé más hermosa del mundo! Ahí está la cuna que papá hizo para él. La habitación está pintada de azul claro y veo que todos los muebles perfectamente colocados, en una de las paredes está una repisa de madera, que embonan perfectamente con los demás muebles, con juguetes y peluches de mi bebé que supongo que Mia los compró.

—Le pedí a Ray que hiciera esa repisa. —Me dice Mia. —La trajeron la semana pasada, quería darte una sorpresa. ¿Te gusta?

Me quedo maravillada recorriendo cada centímetro de la habitación de mi bebé.

— ¡Es perfectamente hermosa! —Le digo llorando de emoción. Últimamente me he sentido muy llorona por todo.

—Me alegro que te guste, además mira acá está el closet. —Abre la puerta y veo el espacioso closet para bebé. —Y eso es sorpresa, este también lo hizo Ray, Elliot solo lo instaló. Hace semanas que le dio las medidas. —Me dice y ahora que lo veo las puertas también tiene tallados los mismos motivos de los demás muebles.

Sonrío al ver que no sólo yo espero a este niño con ansias, todos aquí esperan con anhelo a mi bebé. Kate y Mia traen la maleta y nos ponemos a organizar su ropita en el closet. Después de guardar las cosas de mi bebé, nos ponemos a hablar sobre quien será la niñera oficial de mi niño, Kate y Mia tienen un gran debate acerca de eso, yo simplemente rio al respecto y Grace también.

—Ya veremos quien se quedará con él cuándo necesite un cambio urgente de pañal y cuando no quiera irse a dormir. —Dice Grace riendo ante las caras de asombros de Mia y Kate, creo que no habían pensado en eso antes de ofrecerse. Estoy riéndome tanto que siento unos pequeños malestares en mi cintura que trato disimuladamente de ocultar… ¡Hoy ha sido un día muy agradable por favor bebé! … por favor, ¡no lo arruines! Pienso mientras acaricio mi vientre, poco a poco siento que el dolor va cediendo.

En eso suena el teléfono de Grace, al parecer en su gran amiga la puta pedófila, que necesita su ayuda para algo de la beneficencia de Afrontarlo Juntos del año que viene, ella y sus amigas necesitan de Grace para organizar la Gala del próximo año, ya que a Grace se le da muy bien ese tipo de fiestas.

—Voy a tener que ir al Fairmont Olimpic y reunirme con estas señoras. —Dice Grace. —¡No puedo creer que un puñado de mujeres de pronto se conviertan en unos seres inútiles!

— ¿Qué Elena no puede organizarlo sin ti el próximo año mamá? — Pregunta Mia.

—Creí que podría, pero dice que se le ha presentado un problema con los salones de belleza y no tiene tiempo para la organización de todo el evento. ¡No entiendo por qué! ya hay un plan trazado y técnicas que nos han funcionado durante años, es solo cuestión de contactarse con la misma gente y hacerlo nuevamente… sin muchas complicaciones.

— ¡Pues si tienes que ir hazlo, mamá! — Le dice Mia. — Nosotras nos iremos al centro comercial, comeremos algo y luego volveremos para terminar de organizar.

Yo asiento puesto que me parece muy buena idea. Grace lo piensa con detenimiento.

—No quiero dejarlas sin protección, le diré a Sawyer que nos deje a todas en el centro comercial, y de allí tomaré un taxi al Fairmont.

Para su tranquilidad, todas estamos de acuerdo con eso, así que bajamos y Sawyer nos espera para llevarnos al centro comercial favorito de Mia. Sawyer ha tenido la brillante idea de dejar primero a Grace en el hotel para la comida con sus amigas, Ryan vendrá por ella luego, mientras nosotras nos vamos al centro comercial. Al entrar nos dirigimos directamente a la tienda de bebés en donde Mia Grey tiene un cometido… Seguir comprando para su sobrino. Kate y yo nos la quedamos viendo y comenzamos nuevamente a reír, noto nuevamente el dolor en mis caderas, creo que mi bebe hoy no está de humor para reírse, creo que tendrá el mismo carácter mercurial de su padre… si es así, pobre de mí... me da risa solo de pensarlo haciendo que el dolor se identifique.

— ¿Te pasa algo Ana? — Pregunta Kate con cara alarmada, yo intento calmarla.

—Yo solo estoy algo cansada y tu sobrino está en una mala posición ahora mismo. — Le digo para calmarla.

— ¡Llamaré a Sawyer y nos iremos a casa de los Grey! —Ordena.

—No Kate, estoy bien. —Le digo, pero de pronto siento un terrible dolor en mi espalda que casi no puedo soportar.

Kate se da cuenta y llama a Mia para que espere conmigo mientras ella busca a Sawyer que no puede estar muy lejos.

Pasan más de 10 minutos desde que se fue a buscar a Sawyer, lo que nos preocupa a Mia y a mí, de pronto Mia ve un mensaje de texto de Kate.

—Dice Kate que nos espera en el estacionamiento del centro comercial junto con Sawyer, que bajemos—Me dice Mia. — ¿Puedes hacerlo?

El dolor ya ha ido menguando considerablemente así que asiento y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

Vemos que se encuentra vacío, y el SUV no está allí... Solo unos pocos autos y una pequeña camioneta band. Busco rápidamente a alguien que nos ayude pero no hay nadie, cuando escucho el quejido de Mia detrás de mí.

¡¿Mia?!... —Le digo. —Mia, ¿Dónde estás?...

De pronto siento que alguien me sostiene con fuerza apretándome hacia sí, tapándome la boca.

— ¡Si quieres volver a saber de la putilla que te acompaña, será mejor que vengas conmigo perrita! —Me dice. Esa voz me es familiar, la he oído antes. Es… ¡Jack Hyde! Trato de poner algo de resistencia. ¡No quiero que Jack le haga daño a mi bebé! cuando de repente coloca un pañuelo en mi nariz y boca, es un olor fuerte y penetrante que invade mis sentidos, haciendo que me desvanezca, intento resistirme pero no puedo, simplemente me dejo caer con un pensamiento en mente… ¡Mi bebé!


	49. Capítulo 48

**Capitulo 48**

 **POV Anastasia**

Voy despertando… Estoy tirada en lo que creo es el piso de una camioneta Band, me encuentro atada y mis ojos están vendados, mi cabeza está a punto de estallar, y mi vientre me duele cada vez más, me encuentro muy asustada, pero sé que tengo que serenarme para poder saber qué es lo que voy a hacer… Ray me enseñó muy bien, no puedo dejar que sus enseñanzas se pierdan, debo utilizarlas para salir de este atolladero en el que estoy metida.

— ¡Ana! —Escucho la voz de Mía que me llama. ¡Ella también está aquí!

— ¡Mia!, ¿En dónde estás? — le pregunto asustada. — ¡No puedo ver nada!

—Creo que estoy a tu lado, yo también estoy atada y con una venda en los ojos. —Me dice.

— ¡A CALLAR, JODIDAS PUTAS!, si no quieren que también las amordace. —Nos grita Jack, amenazándonos. — Deben prepararse muy bien para los que les viene. — Jack empieza a reírse, su sonido es tan diabólico, que recorre un frio por mi columna.

— ¿Dónde está Kate? —pregunto.

—A esa otra puta no la necesito, aunque puedo decir que también se veía ardiente… tal vez luego pueda buscarla y divertirme con ella. —Me dice.

ANASTASIA ¡CALMATE!... ANASTASIA ¡CALMATE!... Me repito una y mil veces como un mantra para apaciguar mis nervios, no puedo decaer, no ahora. Mi padre me ha dicho que el que se desespera pierde, y yo no lo pienso hacer. Respiro hondo, estoy segura que algo se me ocurrirá pronto… ¡OH Dios por favor!.. ¡Ayúdame que salgamos de esto! ¡Por Favor! … suplico una y otra vez.

De repente siento que la camioneta se detiene y se abren las puertas de la band.

— ¡SAL YA! ¡CALIENTA BRAGUETAS! —Me dice, tomándome por uno de mis brazos y llevándome a lo que parece ser una habitación, luego me quita el vendaje.

Estamos en un cuarto de un edificio que parece estar abandonado, el me empuja y luego me tira a un sofá que se encuentra en una esquina de la habitación desatando mis manos.

Luego se lanza rápida pero suavemente sobre mí, acariciándome el rostro con sus manos y bajándola hacia mis pechos, empieza a chupar mi cuello y empieza a lamerme con especial deleite… Su colonia empalagosa y dulzona invade mis fosas nasales… es repugnante. Y, si no me equivoco, el aliento le apesta a alcohol. Yo no puedo dejar de pensar en el asco que estoy sintiendo de que este hombre me esté tocando, pero aun no veo la oportunidad que necesito para escapar…. ¡Por favor Dios! ¡Ayúdame! … Christian, donde quiera que estés ¡Ayúdanos!

Trato de zafarme de sus manos pero cuando lo intento, me levanta del sofá y me lanza una bofetada tirándome al suelo. Siento como todo mi cuerpo se estremece y mis caderas empiezan a doler con mucha más fuerza, es un dolor casi insoportable… es una ¿Contracción? … Abro los ojos de solo pensarlo. Todavía falta para que mi bebe nazca. Grito por la bofetada y por todo el dolor que siento en estos momentos, intento pararme pero es casi imposible moverme, de pronto vuelvo a sentir ese intenso dolor y siento un líquido caliente que corre entre mis piernas…

— ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡NO! —Grito, al ver que he roto fuente. Jack solo mi mira y ríe a carcajadas.

—Solo mírate Anastasia, aquí tirada bajo mi merced… —Me dice. —admito que me hubiese encantado lamer las mieles de tu sexo y que me sintieras dentro de ti, pero así como estas… solo me inspiras asco y repulsión. —continua diciéndome. — ¡Mírate!... Estas Gorda y hecha un asco, ya no eres más la suavona reprimida, una calientabraguetas —me dice con ojos de furia. —Si tan solo hubiese podido llegar a ti unos meses antes… estoy seguro que me hubiese deleitado con tu piel… pero ahora… ¡No! ¡Ahora no despiertas ni un mal pensamiento!— Se acerca y me da una patada en mi estómago.

— ¡MI HIJO! —grito. El dolor que siento no se compara con el que sentiría si perdiera a mi bebé, lloro incontroladamente sin poder tan siquiera moverme del dolor. Jack continúa riendo.

— ¡El hijo de un maldito bastardo! ¡Un mal Nacido! — Me dice con rabia. — ¡De las cosas que se sobre tu difunto noviecito de mierda! —Me dice irónicamente. — ¡Sabias que fue un niño de mierda!, ¡maltratado por su familia! ¡Su madre prefirió matarse antes de seguir cuidando de esa escoria!

Dice eso con total repulsión e ira, como si, la vida de Christian hubiera trastocado la suya.

— ¡Los Grey iban a adoptar a un niño! —Me dice. —Pasaron meses yendo a esa maldita casa de acogida de niños, compartiendo con todos, pretendían adoptar a un pequeño niño. ¡Pretendían adoptarme! —Me dice vehementemente. — ¡Pero entonces ese pajarito! Se apoderó del cariño de la que iba a ser mi madre y en vez de adoptarme, ¡darme la vida de rey que merecía! ¡Prefirieron adoptar a la pequeña e insignificante mierda!

El dolor en mi estómago se acrecienta cada vez más, pero aun así escucho y no puedo creer lo que Jack me está diciendo. ¡Siempre odio a Christian por la suerte que tuvo al ser adoptado!

—En esa oportunidad, ¡Debí haberlo lanzado junto con su estúpida manta a la chimenea!... y estuve a punto de hacerlo, si no fuese por esa vieja entrometida que vino por él, ¡para llevarlo a la que iba a ser a mi casa! —Me dice apretando los puños. — ¡Ese maldito robó mi vida y Carrick Grey lo ayudó complaciendo a su estúpida esposa!

— ¡NUNCA FUISTE TÚ JACK! —Le grito, en un momento en el que mi dolor se encuentra calmado. — ¡SIEMPRE FUE ÉL! GRACE LO AMO DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO QUE LO VIÓ, ¡INCLUSO ANTES DE QUE LLEGARA A ESA CASA DE ACOGIDA, ANTES DE CONOCERTE A TI!

— ¡MIENTES!—me grita e intenta patear mi estómago nuevamente pero lo cubro con todo mi cuerpo dando en mis brazos y parte de mi cabeza. —No sé por qué cuidas a ese engendro que ni padre tendrá y es muy probable que el tampoco venga a este mundo — Me dice furiosamente. —Lo del helicóptero fué una acción temeraria y precipitada, pero una de las cosas más excitantes que he hecho en toda su vida… ¡Y tuve Éxito!, ¡el maldito pajarito Murió al fin!

— ¡TÚ! —le grito ya no por el dolor de mi cuerpo si no por el de mi Alma. — ¡¿Tu mataste a Christian?! —Le pregunto aun incrédula

— ¡¿Tu mataste a Christian?!— repite mis palabras con una voz chillona, burlándose de mí. — ¡Desde luego que sí! —Me dice en tono irónico, como si fuera obvio que había sido él. —Reconozco que fue precipitado, como te dije pero sentí una sensación de alivio cuando supe que había muerto el hijo de puta. —Me dice riéndose y burlándose mientras piensa en la situación. —Pensé hacerlo contigo también… ¡Me quitaste mi trabajo!, uno por el que luché toda mi vida, nadie me dio las cosas en bandeja de plata como a tu noviecito. —El rencor en sus palabras lo llena cada vez más de ira. — Me ha pasado lo mismo durante toda la vida… La gente me ha infravalorado constantemente… _"No es más que un hombre que lee libros, dicen..."—_ Suspira como si estuviese recordando. — Pero no está mal para ser un chico de los bajos fondos de Detroit. No estaba mal para ser un chico que obtuvo una beca para Princeton. ¡No estaba mal para ser un chico que se deslomó trabajando durante la universidad y al final consiguió entrar en el mundo editorial. ¡Y ahora todo eso se ha jodido, todo por culpa del aquel hijo de puta, y de ti maldita puta! —Me dice. —Pero ya me he vengado de él, y quise hacerlo contigo cuando le pedí a Elizabeth que hiciera estallar una bomba en la oficina, de esa manera mataría a dos pájaros más, a ti y al Maldito Carrick Grey.

¡Que!, ¿puso una bomba en SIP?, ¡fue por eso que cerró la editorial!... y no por lo que los Grey me habían dicho… una simple auditoria. Por eso Ray me obligó a irme con él a Montesano… para que no me enterara…

— ¡¿Qué, no lo sabias Anastasia?! —Me dice con aires de suficiencia al ver mi cara, poniendo la sonrisa más macabra que he visto en mi vida. —Creo que tal vez deba seguir con mi venganza. —Me dice con su sonrisa macabra.

Jack, camina de un lado a otro por la habitación y de repente veo un arma detrás de sus pantalones, una que hasta ahora yo no había visto y sale inmediatamente. Minutos después trae a Mia y la tira en el sofá donde antes yo estaba. Y busca algo en uno de los cajones de una cómoda… es una jeringa con una solución blanca. Prepara la jeringa rápidamente y se acerca a Mia.

— ¡DEJALA EN PAZ!, ¡ELLA NO TE HA HECHO NADA! —Le grito.

— ¡Oh sí!, desde luego que me ha hecho… ella también me ha robado lo que por derecho me pertenecía a mí —le quita el vendaje a Mia y cuando esta lo ve a la cara le lanza un escupitajo que le cae en los ojos. Él se limpia y le da un gran bofetón en la cara dejándola en el sofá casi sin sentido. Luego deja la pistola en una mesita frente de él y la toma del brazo para inyectarla, Mia se resiste y grita.

— ¡Tranquila! Esto te va a relajar… ya que Anastasia no es capaz de complacerme, de seguro que tu si lo harás, ¿no es cierto perrita?...

— ¡NO! —Le Grito llorando.

—Vamos, Anastasia. ¡Vas a tener que ver de todo lo que te perdiste conmigo!… ¡Esta zorrita me ayudará a llevar a cabo mi venganza! —Me dice con toda tranquilidad y perversión. —Me voy a tirar a esta zorra, ¡y de seguro, Carrick Grey sabrá que su princesita ya no es más una niñita! ¡Será la venganza perfecta! —ríe.

Mia esta drogada. Jack empieza a acariciarla muy lentamente.

—Noo… por favor. —Dice Mia desfallecida por la droga, ella se encuentra a merced de Jack y yo no puedo hacer nada, el dolor me tiene paralizada en el piso, y el miedo de perder a mi bebé.

—¡Shiitt..! —Le dice Jack mientras empieza a desabotonar su camisa y a quitarle los pantalones, dejándola solo en bragas y sostén.

— ¡NOOO! POR FAVOR — Le grito desesperadamente.

— ¡Cállate zorra!, ¡Me desconcentras! —Y continua lamiendo a Mia. Comienza a quitarse sus pantalones, puedo ver lo excitado que está, su erección está en aumento. De pronto, siento vibrar mi teléfono celular que está en mi saco, Jack no se ha dado cuenta y a decir verdad yo tampoco, creo que botó nuestros bolsos pensando que también estaba tirando nuestros celulares.

¡Esta es mi oportunidad! Por favor piensa Anastasia… piensa, y veo el arma sobre la mesita.

Me armo de valor y fuerzas, es la única manera de que podamos salir de aquí, la única forma de que pueda ayudar a Mia y a mi hijo…

Respiro hondo para calmar mi dolor —Por favor bebé, aguanta… deja que mami haga esto, por ti, por mí y por tía Mia. —Pienso.

Empiezo a sentir una descarga de adrenalina por mi cuerpo, que me impulsa a realizar mi cometido, me muevo sigilosamente hacia la mesita para tomar el arma.

— ¡Déjala en paz, Maldito pervertido! —le digo a Jack, él se voltea y ve que le estoy apuntando con el arma, pero él sonríe y quitándose de encima de Mia.

—Vamos Ana, deja eso, ¡Tú no sabes disparar! —Me dice burlonamente. — ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? ¿A ti? ¡La pequeña e insignificante niña a la que todos protegen! ¡No matarías ni a una mosca si la tuvieras en frente!—Se acerca a mí para quitarme el arma pero yo no voy a dejar que lo haga, Le quito el seguro y apunto. Él se queda mirándome por unos momentos pero vuelve a sonreír con expresión sardónica pensando que no le dispararé. Lo que no sabe es que espero que se acerque más para darle a mi objetivo, y cuando lo hace disparo. ¡Justo debajo de su Erección!

Jack Grita por el dolor y la sorpresa, hay una gran cantidad de sangre entre sus piernas. Yo sigo apuntándole con una mano y con la otra mano, tomo el celular que aun vibra y contesto a Taylor.

— ¡Taylor, ayúdanos, no sé dónde estamos pero por favor ven por nosotras! —Le digo precipitadamente.

— No se preocupe, ¡estamos rastreando tu señal Ana, enseguida vamos por ustedes! —Me contesta Taylor — ¿Están bien?

—Mia esta drogada y yo… y yo… ¡rompí fuente! Taylor. ¡APRESURATE! — Le digo nerviosa.

—No te preocupes Ana ya estamos llegando. —Me dice, he inmediatamente se escuchan sirenas. Jack que aún no para de gritar y gemir, se levanta como la rata que es y sale de la habitación para intentar escapar, pero ha perdido mucha sangre y cae desplomado en la entrada Gritando por el dolor.

Un par de minutos después puede ver a Taylor junto con Sawyer que tiene un gran corte en su cabeza. Pasa por encima de Jack que grita pidiendo ayuda y examina a Mia y a mí.

—Hay que llevarlas urgentemente al hospital. —Declara Taylor.

— ¿Y Hyde?—dice Sawyer.

— ¿Lo mataste Ana? —Me pregunta Taylor, yo niego con la cabeza. Y de pronto veo que la habitación se nubla ante mí, mi dolor se hace cada vez más intenso pero lo siento como algo lejano… como si yo no estuviera ahí, siento una sensación de calidez y me dejo llevar por ella.


	50. Capítulo 49

**Capítulo 49**

 **POV Taylor**

¡Maldita sea! ¡Este tipo de cosas suceden cuando uno se relaja!

Sawyer, me avisó que las chicas irían al centro comercial y que él se encontraba sólo escoltándolas mientras hacían sus compras. Me estaba dando el informe cuando de repente se escuchó interferencia en la línea telefónica, eso me dio mala espina y llame inmediatamente a Reynolds y Ryan para que fueran al centro comercial a ver lo que sucedía. Yo me encontraba en las oficinas de GEH en ese instante.

Llamo a Welch para que mande más personal para la seguridad a las chicas, el centro comercial es un lugar muy concurrido en esta época del año. Incluso peligroso, si hasta a mí me dio miedo la semana pasada cuando fui a comprar la muñeca que tanto pide Sophie a Santa, tuve que pelearme con una vieja bruja que quería la muñeca para su nieta, estuve a punto de ceder, pero entre esa vieja y mi hija, por supuesto que mi pequeña gana y por dos mil cabezas…

En fin, cinco minutos después me llama Ryan, diciéndome que se encontraban en el lugar pero que no localizaban a Sawyer ni a las chicas por ninguna parte, pero que habían encontrado a la señorita Kavanagh de la salida que da hacia los baños, al parecer desmayada, drogada con lo que Ryan dice que puede ser Cloroformo.

Salí corriendo de la oficina no sin antes decirle a Barney que era urgente rastrear los teléfonos de la Señorita Mia y Ana. Mientras me dirigía al centro comercial me llama Sawyer...

— ¿Dónde Carajos estas? —Le grito mientras voy conduciendo como loco hacia el Lugar.

—T. Me noquearon cuando me dirigía a la tienda donde se encontraban las chicas. — Me dice. —Me dieron un golpe en la cabeza, te llamo para decirte que me encuentro en servicios médicos del centro comercial. T. ¡No sé dónde están las chicas! —Me dice con desesperación.

— ¡Mierda, Sawyer! —Le espeto. — ¡Mia Grey y Anastasia están desaparecidas, probablemente fueron secuestradas!

—Lo lamento Taylor, te juro que estaba lo más cerca posible de las chicas, pero no tanto como para alterar a Ana, ¡tal y como me ordenaste! — Me dice angustiado.

Él tiene razón, la culpa ha sido mía por hacer caso a gente que no entiende que mi trabajo es protegerlos de este tipo de cosas. Ahora Ana y Mia se encuentran secuestradas a merced de Dios sabrá quien, aunque tengo una leve sospecha de quien puede ser.

—Sawyer, ¿estás bien? — Le digo. —Puedes verme en la entrada del Centro comercial, ¡Pasaré buscándote!

—Enseguida me voy para allá. —Me dice y cuelga la llamada.

Hago la llamada más difícil en este momento

—Señor Grey. Disculpe que lo moleste pero hay una situación de urgencia. — Me apresuro a decir. —Acaban de secuestrar a la señorita Mia y a Anastasia.

El señor Grey no me contesta de inmediato, creo que esta pasmado, no se esperaba que algo como esto estuviese pasando.

— ¿Taylor? —Pregunta un Elliot nervioso. —Mi padre se ha vuelto blanco como un papel… ¿Qué sucede?

—Elliot, tu hermana y Ana están secuestradas, necesito que vayan a casa inmediatamente, estamos tras la pista del responsable, pero podría haber cómplices involucrados.

— ¡Mierda!... Taylor avísanos cualquier cosa… ¿Dónde está mamá? — Me pregunta.

—En el Fairmont, ordene a Thomson ir por ella inmediatamente. —Le contesto. — ¡Ustedes vayan a Bellevue y esperen noticias allá! —y cuelgo la llamada.

Estoy molesto… más que molesto, estoy muy cabreado, por dejarme manipular por una cría de veintidós años y que si no estuviera a punto de ser madre y su estado no fuese delicado, ¡Juro por Dios que la pondría en mis rodillas y le daría dos buenos azotes con mi cinturón!

Suena el teléfono y es Barney, ha localizado los teléfonos de Mia y Ana…

—El teléfono de Mia Grey, se encuentra aún en el centro comercial, en el sótano específicamente, aunque el de la señorita Steele dice que se encuentra en un lugar diferente, fuera del centro comercial. —Explica Barney.

En ese momento recojo a Sawyer que me esperaba en la entrada del centro comercial y arranco como loco de allí.

—Mándame las coordenadas de localización. ¡De inmediato! —le ordeno. — ¡Y envíaselas a Welch! Dile que mande a los paramédicos por si Mia y Ana lo necesitan, también llama a la mierda de detective apellidado Clark, el mismo que nos dijo que Hyde había salido de Seattle. —Y cuelgo la llamada

¡Dios mío no!, ¡OTRA VEZ NO! —Pienso. —Ya el maldito de Hyde logró atentar contra el jefe, y eso fue negligencia mía. ¡No me perdonaría si Ana o Mia salieran lastimadas por culpa de todo esto!

— ¡Juro por Dios que si Hyde les hace algo le pego un tiro en medio de los ojos! —Le digo a Sawyer, tratando de descargar algo de mi ira acumulada.

— ¡Has la fila T! ¡Yo Primero! —Me responde, sé que se siente igual que yo, ambos le hemos tomado mucho cariño a esa cría malcriada y terca como una mula. Y la señorita Mia que no se queda atrás, ambas están a la par.

Me saco el teléfono, y sin pensarlo lo pongo en altavoz y llamo a Anastasia. Quiero saber si no estamos equivocados, tal vez sea una pista falsa la que seguimos… ¡DIOS! Permite que no sea así. Pero no contesta la llamada...

Al colgar entra una llamada, es Welch.

—Taylor, estamos justo detrás de ti, vamos el rastreo indica que se encuentra en uno de los edificios abandonados South Irving Street. —Me dice.

—Muy bien Welch. — Le digo y cuelga la llamada. Nuevamente llamamos a Ana a su teléfono.

—Sigue sin responder. —Indica Sawyer.

Yo tengo el estómago hecho nudos…

— ¡Dios que no les haya pasado nada! —Suplico.

— ¡Inténtalo una vez más! —Le pido a Sawyer y este obedece.

— ¡Taylor, ayúdanos, no sé dónde estamos pero por favor ven por nosotras! —Me dice la voz de Ana apresuradamente, se nota que está asustada.

— No se preocupe, ¡estamos rastreando tu señal Ana, enseguida vamos por ustedes! —Le contesto— ¿Están bien? — Le digo suplicando que responda que sí.

—Mia esta drogada y yo… y yo… ¡rompí fuente! Taylor, ¡APRESURATE! — Me dice nerviosa.

¡Maldita sea! Sawyer que también escucha esta blanco como un papel. No había pensado en que el hijo del jefe llegara justo ahora, creí que aún había unas dos o tres semanas.

—No te preocupes Ana ya estamos llegando. —Tratando de calmarla. — ¡Sawyer llama a Welch por un par de ambulancias urgentes! Se escucha en el teléfono gritar a alguien.

Poco después, llegamos a lo que creemos es el edificio que buscamos, salimos del coche y nos acercamos rápidamente al él. En la entrada de lo que parece ser un almacén abandonado vemos una camioneta Band. Yo desenfundo mi arma y le pido a Sawyer que me cubra, mientras inspecciono. Pero cuando la abro no hay nadie, solo algunas mantas tiradas en el piso junto con unos guantes en la parte delantera y un frasco de cloroformo.

Escuchamos unos Gritos de ayuda y todos salimos corriendo hacia allí, Sawyer y yo primeros. Estamos cerca de una pequeña habitación cuando vemos en la puerta al maldito Jack Hyde tirado en el piso sangrando entre sus piernas y pidiendo ayuda, le paso por encima como la maldita cucaracha que es, y busco a las chicas, lo que veo me deja en shock.

Mia Grey se encuentra tirada en un sofá en ropa interior, se ve por encima que se encuentra sedada, puedo ver la jeringa tirada a un lado del mueble. Y Ana... ¡Oh Dios!, ella esta con un pistola en las manos, agachada en el piso, pero que a su alrededor hay una especie de líquido mezclado con lo que parece ser sangre.

—Hay que llevarlas urgentemente al hospital. —Le digo a Sawyer, la vida de Ana y la del niño corre peligro, al igual que la de Mia Grey, se ve a simple vista que intentó violarla, si es que no lo logró.

— ¿Y Hyde?—dice Sawyer, con la misma repulsión hacia esa escoria que yo. Quisiera matarlo en este instante, pero hemos llamado a la policía y veo que está sangrando.

— ¿Lo mataste, Ana? —Le pregunto a Ana, aunque sé que aún está vivo, pero estoy tan nervioso que no se ni lo que digo, Ana niega con la cabeza y empieza a verse mareada. Y termina de desplomarse en el piso.

— ¡De prisa, una ambulancia! —Le digo a Sawyer que enseguida corre a buscar a los demás.

De allí todo se mueve muy rápido, los paramédicos llegan y enseguida revisan al maldito de Jack.

— ¡LAS MUJERES PRIMERO! —Les Grito a los paramédicos. —ESE MALDITO HIZO ESTO. ¡ÉL PUEDE ESPERAR! — Los miro de manera severa y ven que tengo un arma en la funda sostengo a Ana.

Ellos van directamente hacia Ana y chequean sus signos vitales.

— ¡Esta mujer está muy mal! — Dice el paramédico. —Está en trabajo de parto y su presión arterial es muy alta.

Inmediatamente la ponen en una camilla y la llevan al hospital Nortwest de Seattle, le pido a Sawyer que vaya con ella mientras yo me encargo de Mia Grey a la que observo con más detenimiento.

¡El muy maldito dejo sus pececitos encima de sus bragas! Aunque visiblemente no encuentro ninguna herida en ella, salvo el brazo hinchado, consecuencia de la resistencia a la inyección del sedante. Se encuentra llorando y suplicando en voz baja. Enseguida le quito una a uno de los paramédicos y la cubro con ella. La cargo e inmediatamente me la llevo de ahí.

— ¡Señor debemos examinar a la señorita! —Me dice el paramédico al que le quité la manta.

— ¡A ella me la llevo yo mismo al hospital! —Le digo con furia. — ¡Les doy permiso para atender a la basura que esta tirada en el suelo! —y salgo de allí rápidamente con una señorita Grey temblorosa.

Cuando mi equipo me ve con Mia en los brazos, todo empieza a moverse rápidamente, los autos comienzan a despejarse para darme paso y llevarla al hospital, pero antes que pueda montarla en el SUV, se acerca a mí el detective Clark para interrogarme. Pero ¿Qué mierdas se cree este tipo?

—Necesitamos hablar acerca de lo que ha pasado. —Me dice.

— ¡AHORA NO! —Le grito, y puedo sentir a Mia temblando cada vez más en mis brazos, lo que hace que intente calmarme, suspiro antes de volver a hablar. —Tengo que llevarla al Hospital, estaré allí para lo que necesite. —Le digo más serenamente.

Al parecer Clark ve que ha sido muy inoportuno y asiente, retirándose de mi camino.

Monto a la señorita Grey en el SUV y enseguida la llevo como alma que lleva el diablo al hospital, allí llamo a la doctora Grace para que nos vea allá. Al llegar a urgencias tomo a la señorita Grey y enseguida la montan en una camilla para atenderla, puedo ver que Anastasia está siendo intubada en este momento y llevada para hacerle algunos análisis.

— ¡Debe permanecer en la sala de espera! — Me indica una de las enfermeras y no me queda otro remedio que hacerlo.

Al entrar a la sala de espera de emergencia veo a un Sawyer alarmado.

— ¡No está nada bien T! —Me dice con los ojos aguados. — ¡Puede morir!

— ¡Esa niña es un hueso duro de roer! Estoy seguro que saldrá de esta. —Le digo con convicción, pero en el fondo sé que él tiene razón.

Tomo mi teléfono nuevamente y me preparo para hacer la llamada más terrorífica de mi vida, en la milicia una vez me toco decirle a los familiares de un Marine sobre el fallecimiento de éste, el pobre pisó una mina que estaba cerca de uno de los refugios enemigos que acabábamos de encontrar, murió instantáneamente. Sentí el dolor de sus padre, al igual que sentí el de los Grey cuando tuve que decirles que el jefe había muerto. Pero jamás hubiera querido decirle a un padre que su princesa, su pequeña niña estuvo a punto de ser violada y a ciencia cierta no sé si el maldito logro su cometido… Mientras tomo el teléfono para llamar a Carrick Grey pienso en su pequeña niña, pienso en la pequeña niña de Raymond Steele, pienso en mi pequeña Sophie.

 **POV Grace**

Estoy a punto de un colapso… Taylor acaba de llamarme para informarme que mi hija y Ana fueron secuestradas, pero que ya las localizaron y va rumbo al hospital.

Estoy en el Fairmont, con el grupo de mujeres inútiles que no saben organizar un evento, quince años llevo organizando estos eventos y ahora me doy cuenta que estas mujeres siempre han sido peso muerto. Creo que Elena, se hubiese hecho cargo fácilmente de esto, no entiendo por qué me pidió que acudiera a esta reunión si sabe que tengo otras cosas pendientes y más importantes en que pensar desde que mi hijo murió.

Thomson me espera en la entrada del hotel, ni siquiera me ocupo en darle muchas explicaciones a estas mujeres, solo que tengo que irme y salgo disparada me subo al coche y arrancamos rumbo al hospital. Mientras estamos en camino llamo a Mary Greene y le explico lo sucedido, ella está en el hospital y se dirige a emergencia rápidamente, le digo que nos veremos allí.

Entrando a la sala de emergencia puedo ver a Sawyer que se ve herido y aun Taylor con la cara cenicienta, los veo pero enseguida entro a los cubículos, alguien me podrá informar donde está mi hija y Ana.

Enseguida veo a Mary que se acerca rápidamente a mí para explicarme el caso

—Mary, ¿Cómo está mi hija y Ana?

—Grace, tu hija fue drogada con una fuerte dosis de rohypnol, la doctora Singh, la está evaluando para saber si no hubo daño, la encontraron desnuda y drogada, todo parece pensar que pudo haber sido violada. —Me dice Greene con pesar.

Yo me llevo las manos a la boca, he sabido de casos como esos, incluso he atendido algunos, pero nunca me imaginé que mi propia hija pasaría por eso. Uno suele dar por hecho que ese tipo de cosas les pasa a los demás, que cuando nos toca sentimos que el mundo se acaba. Y esta es la segunda vez en pocos meses que siento que mi vida está a punto de terminar, no puedo parar mi llanto.

—Grace, sé que eres madre, pero necesito que te calmes, tu hija debería de despertar en unas horas y necesita que estés calmada. —Me dice con severidad.

— ¿Y Ana?—Le pregunto, pero su cara enseguida toma un tono grisáceo.

—Ese es un caso mucho más complicado, Grace. —Ana entró en trabajo de parto, en estos momentos se encuentra intubada, su presión esta por los cielos. Necesitamos estabilizarla para practicarle la cesárea lo antes posible.

— ¿Y él bebe? —Le pregunto angustiada.

—Lo lamento Grace, al parecer ese hombre la golpeó en el vientre fuertemente. —Me dice. — El producto muestra síntomas de sufrimiento fetal. —ella suspira para continuar. — ¡No creo probable que sobreviva!

—Pero algo podrá hacerse Mary, no permitas que mi nieto muera. — Le digo con lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Lo lamento Grace, pero mi prioridad es la madre, Ana también se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte, la única solución es operarla lo antes posible, pero necesitamos el consentimiento de un familiar.

—Su padre se encuentra en Vancouver en estos momentos. —Le digo. —Ella estaba bajo nuestro cargo mientras se encontraba de reposo, por el estado de su embarazo, lo sabes. — Ella asiente con la cabeza.

—Entonces Grace, tú y tu esposo deberán de hacerse cargo y tomar la decisión en caso de alguna complicación en la operación. —me pregunta rápidamente. — ¿Deberemos salvar a la madre o al niño? —Su pregunta me trastoca, aunque sabía que diría algo así. —Pero ten en cuenta todo lo que te he dicho. Si el niño nace, es probable que no tenga mucho tiempo de vida, sus pulmones no se han desarrollado tanto como deberían, deberá permanecer un tiempo considerable en incubación, pero también está el hecho de que está herido por los impactos ocasionados por los golpes dados a Anastasia, tal vez sufra de algún retraso o puede haber fractura en sus huesos, eso solo lo sabremos cuando nazca. Ya hablamos de esto, Ana aun no cumple las 27 semanas, y eso también va en contra del niño.

Lloro incontroladamente, la madre en mi supera a la doctora, en cierta forma me está diciendo que mi hijo volvió a morir, que ya no queda nada de él y nuestra luz de esperanza, el rayo que nos indicaba que algún día volveríamos a ser felices, se está sofocando a cada momento…

Tomo sola la decisión más dura de mi vida.

—Salven a la madre, ella tiene mucho por que vivir, y por más duro que sea para mí en este momento… ella es joven y de seguro se repondrá de esta. —Le digo tratando de controlar mis emociones, tengo tanto que procesar… mi nieto y Ana están en peligro de muerte y mi hija se encuentra drogada, posiblemente abusada por ese mal nacido.

— Haremos todo lo posible para salvar a la criatura también, Grace. ¡Te lo prometo! — Me dice Greene.

Entro al cubículo donde tienen a Mia y veo a la doctora Singh quien está terminando el examen de mi pequeña.

—Te tengo buenas noticias, Grace. —Me dice, aunque no creo que pueda haberlas en este momento. —Tu hija sufrió abuso, pero el perpetrador no llego más allá de unos golpes y mallugaduras, no llegó a penetrarla… Se repondrá rápidamente, en cuanto los efectos del rohypnol dejen su sistema. Pero tendrás que ser paciente con ella. —Me dice.

—Muchas Gracias, Martha. —Le respondo. Sin poder decir otra cosa. Gracias a Dios mi hija no llegó a ser violada, por ese infeliz.

—La llevaremos a una habitación para que esté más cómoda, podrás quedarte con ella el tiempo que necesites… Sé que la novia de tu hijo está a punto de dar a luz a tu nieto, aunque lamento las circunstancias. Les deseo mucha suerte, todos estaremos pendientes mientras tú cuidas de tu hija. —Me dice y yo asiento agradeciéndole enormemente sus palabras que intentan reconfortarme.

Carrick y Elliot llegan al hospital, estaban esperando noticias en la sala de espera junto con Taylor y Sawyer.

Le comento lo que ha pasado con Mia y que gracias a Dios no fue violada, pero cuando les digo lo de Ana se me hace un nudo en mi garganta, no puedo dejar de llorar.

—Tuve que decirle a Mary que salvara la vida de Ana. —Le digo a Carrick. —Ese maldito maltrato tanto al niño que no nos da esperanzas de vida. —Lloro y mi marido me toma y me abraza, sé que él está llorando conmigo.

—Te comprendo cariño. —Me dice con voz quebrada. —Yo también hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Elliot de da vuelta y golpea uno de los muros con su puño, para aplacar su ira.

Y así nos quedamos unos momentos, hasta que Marcia, la enfermera de turno nos indica que podemos ir a la habitación de Mia y espérala allí.

Mia se encuentra dormida, aun bajo los efectos de la droga. Estamos Carrick, Elliot y yo junto con ella esperando a que despierte, y esperando por saber noticias de Ana y mi nieto. Sawyer se fue a atender, la herida en su cabeza no se veía nada bien y Taylor lo acompañó.

— ¿Has sabido algo de Kate? —Le pregunto a Elliot, para distraer mi mente.

— ¡Sí!, fue llevada a la unidad médica del centro comercial. El maldito la durmió con Cloroformo y robó su bolso, su madre fue por ella, está en casa de sus padres. —Me explica. —Ellos ya saben que pasó, y no tienen la intención de dejarla salir de esa casa en un futuro cercano.

— ¿Hablaste con Ray? —Le pregunto a mi marido.

— Dejé que Taylor lo hiciera. —Me dice. —Yo no tengo el valor de darle la cara después que me confió a su hija para que la cuidara.

— ¡Cariño no fue tu culpa! —Le digo acercándome a él. Carrick ve a nuestra hija y se llenan sus ojos de furia.

— ¡Voy a cortarle las bolas a ese maldito bastardo! —Espeta con furia

—Me temo que eso ya no será necesario. —Dice una voz en la entrada de la habitación, todos volteamos a ver al teniente Clark.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso? —Le dice mi marido, molesto. — ¡Intentó violar a mi hija! ¡Mató a mi hijo en ese maldito accidente de aéreo! ¡Golpeó a su novia tan salvajemente que ahora se debate entre la vida y la muerte junto con mi nieto! ... ¡Castrarlo es lo menos que se merece! —Dice Carrick con furia.

—Me refiero a que acabo de hablar con los doctores que atienden el caso de Hyde, al parecer la Señorita Steele se le adelantó, señor Grey. puedo decir que tiene una buena puntería, aunque de solo pensarlo me dé algo de grima. —Dice el detective Clark.

— ¡Sigo sin entender! —espeta Carrick.

—La señorita Steele, le disparo a Hyde, seguramente para defenderse y a la señorita Grey… le dió entre las piernas, los doctores intentaron salvarle, pero perdió mucha sangre, así que tuvieron que hacerlo.

— ¿Hacer qué? — Pregunta Elliot.

— Remover el escroto. —Dice Clark

Todos estamos paralizados, en shock. Aunque puedo ver el escalofrío que recorre el cuerpo de Elliot.

— ¡Se lo tiene muy bien merecido! —Le dice Carrick.

—La pequeña sí que es de armas tomar ¡he! —Comenta mi hijo con los ojos abiertos.

—Lo que nos lleva a la pregunta… ¿Alguno sabe de dónde sacó esa arma la Señorita Steele? —Pregunta Clark.

—Eso tendrá que preguntárselo a ella misma si sobrevive a la operación, pero desde ya le digo que como su abogado, ella no tiene permitido hablar con usted o con ninguna persona sin que yo esté presente. —Le dice Carrick a Clark.

—Tranquilo Señor Grey, yo simplemente quiero atar los cabos sueltos, el departamento no tiene ninguna intención de procesar a una mujer que solo quiso defender a su hijo, a la señorita Grey y a ella de su captor.

— ¡Pues entonces no lo insinúe! —Le espeta Carrick de mala gana.

—Lo lamento, pero la situación para ustedes ha cambiado ahora. —Nos dice. —La señora Morgan ha comenzado hablar, al parecer hay un tercer implicado en esta historia, uno con las suficientes influencias como para pagar por los equipos que ha utilizado Hyde. Una bomba diminuta... Un band no tan viejo… drogas… —Nos dice el detective. —En fin Hyde no actuó solo, tiene un cómplice y uno con las suficientes influencias y dinero para poder seguir ensañándose en su contra.

—Piensa que todo esto ha sido por una venganza hacia nosotros. —Le digo incrédula a Clark. — ¡Pero si no tenemos enemigos!

—Es lo que nos ha dicho la señora Morgan, y creo que tiene razón… ¡¿Ha visto las noticias?! —Pregunta Clark, cuando ve nuestras caras de desconcierto continuo. — Los noticieros informan sobre lo ocurrido y que en estos momentos la señorita Steele se encuentra dando a luz al heredero del príncipe de Seattle, como han llamado a su difunto hijo.

Elliot enciende el televisor de la habitación y pone el canal de noticias, con bajo volumen para no molestar a Mia.

" _En horas de la tarde, se originó en un reconocido Centro comercial de Seattle el secuestro de la Hermana de unos de los hombres más ricos de Estados Unidos. Mia Grey se encuentra en el hospital central por presunta violación de su captor, Jack Hyde. Quien a su vez también mantenía cautiva a otra mujer, que según nuestras fuentes estaba embarazada de Christian Grey y que quedó en ese estado para hacerse de inmensa fortuna del mismo… Más adelante seguiremos informando"._

Veo a la reportera, transmitiendo desde la entrada del hospital… ¿Cómo se habrá podido enterar de esto?, de seguro algún enfermero queriendo sacar un dinero extra por la información… pero han hecho quedar a Ana como una cazafortunas.

Carrick toma el control y apaga el televisor.

—Esto no es algo que nos deba interesar en estos momentos, la gente puede pensar lo que le dé la gana, sin embargo si intentan entrar en esta habitación o la de Ana se las verán negras. —Le dice Carrick a Clark y enseguida llama a Taylor por refuerzo de seguridad.

Una hora después puedo ver a Greene que entra en la habitación de Mia. Me apresuro a salir de la habitación mientras Carrick y Elliot me incitan a ir.

— ¿Cómo fue todo, Mary? —Me apremio a preguntarle.

—Fue una cesaría complicada, Ana había perdido mucho sangre, pero gracias a Dios logramos estabilizarla. Ella está bien, Grace. Ahora se encuentra sedada, está en la sala de recuperación, en una horas la trasladaremos a una habitación.

— ¿Y el niño? —Le pregunto exaltada.

—Como te dije Grace, el niño nació, pero está muy golpeado, tuvimos que entablillarle uno de sus brazos y ponerle intravenosa… está muy delicado.—Me dice en tono profesional, de colega a colega. — Presenta un esfuerzo respiratorio mínimo e ineficaz, una frecuencia cardíaca baja y un tono pobre. A pesar de la ventilación con presión positiva (VPP) con un tubo T, Tuvimos que intubarlo, el pediatra no le da más de veinticuatro horas de vida. —Me dice muy triste. — Lo lamento en verdad, Grace. Sé lo que significa ese niño para ti y para tu familia.

— ¿Puedo verlo? Tal vez podría examinarlo, quiero saber si podemos hacer algo por él. — Le digo esperanzada.

—Desde luego, Grace, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, hubo que reanimarlo después del nacimiento para que empezara a respirar, y eso con ayuda… aún hay que hacerle las prueba neonatales, pero está demasiado débil, deberás de ser muy fuerte, Grace.

Yo asiento, entro en la habitación de Mia y pido a Elliot y Carrick que cuiden de mi hija. Me dirijo la unidad neonatal para ver a mi nieto, cuando lo veo allí, tan pequeño y diminuto, luchando por sobrevivir, veo a un pobre bebe de ojos grises en la camilla de emergencia, al que no le gustaba ser tocado… aunque yo tuviera todo ese amor para darle. Veo mi propio bebé. La enfermera está llenando los datos del niño cuando me pregunta su nombre. ¡Yo aún no lo sé! lo único que pude decirle con certeza a la enfermera es que ese niño es el bebé Grey- Steele.

 **POV Anastasia**

Mis parpados están pesados, siento que me duele cada parte de mi cuerpo, siento que todo me da vueltas, desde mi cabeza hasta mi estómago… ¡Mi estómago! Intento mover mis manos hacia él, quiero sentir a mi bebé, ¡No lo siento dentro de mí! ¡No puedo moverme!, intento abrir los ojos, despertar, rogándole a Dios que esto sea solo una horrible pesadilla.

Siento como una neblina blanca me atrae hacia ella, me acerco más y más a un umbral de luz, siento como el calor me abraza y el dolor de mi cuerpo se esfuma, cerca del umbral está alguien esperándome, no puedo ver su rostro pero viene acercándose a mí.

—Mi pequeña Anastasia, mi valiente niña. —Le escucho decir, es una voz que no había escuchado nunca, o por lo menos no lo recuerdo.

— ¿Quién eres? —Le pregunto

—Sabes quién soy amor… ahora debes regresar pronto. Aun tienes muchas cosas que vivir y aprender, ¡tienes que ser fuerte! —Me dice el hombre, que hasta ahora no reconozco, su cara es borrosa.

— ¡Pero ahí se ve muy cálido! —Le digo. — ¡Ahí solo hay dolor! Ya no quiero seguir sufriendo.

— Todo tendrá su recompensa, princesa. Aun no has cumplido tu misión de vida y la lección que debes aprender de ella. Estoy seguro que obtendrás la recompensa que deseas.

—Detrás de esa puerta esta él, estoy segura, es toda la recompensa que quiero y necesito. — Le digo al hombre que cada vez se enfoca más.

El hombre solo muestra una sonrisa, una muy parecida a la de Christian.

— ¡Aun no es tu hora, Anastasia! —Me dice el hombre. —Te estaré esperando cuando llegue el momento.

—Pero… —Junto cuando voy a protestar siento que todo mi cuerpo se mueve y que el mundo gira a mí alrededor.

Abro los ojos lentamente y me encuentro en una habitación de hospital, estoy sola pero no por mucho tiempo. La enfermera Marcia, quien me ha atendido otras veces entra y me ve despierta. Aún estoy aturdida por el sueño que acabo de tener y por los sucesos con Jack y Mia.

— ¿Dónde está mi bebé? —Es lo primero que llego a decir.

—Tranquila, señora. El bebé se encuentra en la unidad neonatal en observación, es un niño prematuro… más adelante vendrá el doctor para evaluarla y decirle acerca del estado de su hijo. —Me dice muy seriamente. —La señora Grey estuvo aquí hace poco, dijo que esperaban a su padre.

— ¿Mia? —Le pregunto.

—Ella se encuentra bien, recuperándose. Está en otra de las habitaciones. —Me dice Marcia. — Por ahora debe descansar y recuperarse, tuvo una cesaría muy difícil, aunque el medico indica que su recuperación puede ser rápida, solo tiene que mantener reposo.

— ¿Cómo está mi bebé? ¡¿Quiero verlo?! — Le exijo.

—Señora Steele, deberá esperar a que el doctor venga y le dé permiso para ir a ver al bebé.

— ¡Pues entonces llame al doctor y que venga a verme ahora mismo! — Algo me dice que tengo que estar con mi bebé.

—Espere señora, por favor no sea impaciente. —Me dice al ver que intento levantarme para salir de mi cama y sale rápidamente de la habitación.

Cinco minutos después, entra nuevamente seguida del doctor Brown y otra doctora a la que no conozco.

—Buenos días Ana. —Me dice el doctor Brown. —Vinimos a evaluarte.

El doctor Brown chequea mis signos vitales e inspecciona una herida que tengo debajo de mi vientre, una que no sabía que tenía, ha de ser la cesárea.

—Al parecer todo se ve bien, pero necesitamos que estés en calma. Por lo pronto vamos a quitarte estos aparatos y solo te dejaremos la vía. —Me dice el doctor.

— ¿Cómo está mi hijo? ¡¿Por qué no me dejan verlo?!

Siento como los tres pares de ojos me ven con condescendencia, ¡Algo está pasando! ¡Algo que no quieren decirme! Me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

—Anastasia, por favor debe calmarse primero. —Me dice el doctor.

— ¡Ya basta, doctor! —Le digo casi gritando. — ¡Exijo saber que está pasando con mi bebé, soy su madre!

—Señora Steele, soy la doctora Bartley. —Soy la doctora que está llevando el caso de su bebé.

—Pensé que era Grace. —Le respondo abruptamente.

—La doctora Trevelyan se encuentra alejada del hospital debido a lo ocurrido con su hija, además por el nexo que tiene con el paciente no es muy ético que sea ella la encargada del niño. Sin embargo ella pudo examinar al niño y llegó a la misma conclusión que todos nosotros.

— ¿Qué conclusión? ¿De qué están hablando? —Me apresuro a decir, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que no quiero oír lo que están a punto de decirme.

—Tuvimos que realizar una cesárea de emergencia señora Steele, usted se encontraba en peligro y había sufrimiento fetal a consecuencia de todos los golpes que recibió, tuvimos que intubarlo para ayudarlo a respirar, al parecer todo ha estado en su contra… Señora Steele, el niño tiene pocas posibilidades de vida, es probable que no resista el día de hoy. —Me dice con voz condescendiente. — ¡Lo lamento, Señora Steele!


	51. Capítulo 50

**Capítulo final**

 **POV Anastasia**

No puedo creer lo que estos médicos me están diciendo, ¡Mi niño! ¡Mi pequeño, se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte en estos momentos!

— ¡Pero… hay algo que ustedes pueden hacer! ¿No es cierto?... ¡mi niño no se puede morir! —le digo a los doctores que se encuentran en la habitación.

El doctor Brown se acerca a mí y me pide que me calme.

—¡Quiero ver a mi hijo! — Exijo.

—En estos momentos está muy alterada, Anastasia, por favor, vuelva a la cama y descanse.

— ¡¿Me está diciendo que mi hijo se está muriendo y me pide que me calme?! —Le digo molesta y alzando la voz— ¡Creo que usted se ha vuelto loco doctor!, ¡Yo exijo ver a mi hijo, quiero saber cómo está!

Y sin hacer caso alguno me levanto y salgo de mi habitación haciendo caso omiso a los doctores. Pido saber dónde está mi bebé, las enfermeras intentan calmarme pero si las miradas mataran todas ellas estarían muertas en este momento, miro a Sawyer que se encuentra fuera de mi habitación.

— ¿Dónde tienen a mi bebé? —Le pregunto secamente.

Él solo me mira y responde:

—En la unidad neonatal señorita Steele, en este mismo piso. Yo la llevare si gusta.

— ¡Puedo ir sola!— le espeto —¡Dolo dime en dónde!

El señala el final de un pasillo y me dirijo a él muy pesadamente, el nivel de adrenalina que incendiaba de euforia mi cuerpo se está desvaneciendo y no tengo muchas fuerzas, pero debo llegar con mi pequeño.

Entro a la unidad neonatal del hospital y veo a una de las enfermeras que está checando los cuneros, ella se acerca a mí y me pregunta a cual bebé estoy buscando, aunque solo hay unos pocos cuneros ocupados.

—Busco a mi bebé, soy Anastasia Steele. — Le digo.

Ella me mira asustada por un momento, me conduce a la otra ala de la unidad neonatal, donde llevan a los bebes prematuros, abre la puerta y allí está una única incubadora ocupada… me acerco a ella y dentro de una cajita de Cristal, está mi bebé envuelto solo en sus pequeños pañales, conectado con cables por todo su pequeño y delicado cuerpecito y con un respiradero en su naricita, pero aun así, ¡es la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida! Fuera de la caja veo que hay una inscripción: "GREY-STEELE" Veo que no abre sus ojitos, tal vez está muy débil para hacerlo, ¡Pero está vivo!, aún hay esperanzas. La enfermera se retira para que pueda estar a solas con mi bebé.

—Esos estúpidos doctores no saben nada, ¿verdad mi amor? Yo sé que vas a salir de esta— Le digo a mi bebé, dándome fuerzas a mí misma para transmitírselas a él.

Poco después, se abre la puerta y parece ser la enfermera nuevamente, no la miro, vino tal vez para decirme que tengo que salir de aquí, pero no lo haré, ¡estaré aquí, con mi hijo!

— ¡Solo vine para ver como tus absurdos planes se han ido hacia a la basura!— Alzo la vista y veo a la señora Elena Lincoln en la entrada de la sala neonatal con una perversa sonrisa en los labios. — ¿Sabes porque pasó todo esto, verdad? —Me dice, su voz es seca y fría. — ¡Esto pasó por el estúpido capricho que tú tenías con Christian! … Nada de esto hubiese pasado si te hubieras quedado bien lejos de él, donde no pudiera encontrarte. ¡Ya habías terminado con él! ¿Por qué diablos no te quedaste en tu inmunda cueva de libros, escondida de sus ojos?— Me dice y esta vez es rabia lo que puedo oír en ella. — ¡Sabias que tú no eras lo que el necesitaba! ¡Sabias que no eras buena para él! y aun así lo alejaste de nuestro estilo de vida. ¡Lo alejaste de mí!... ¡Yo, que le había dado un escape para que pudiera seguir con su vida! ¡Yo fui su salvadora, no tú! —me dice.

El rencor en sus palabras comienza a aflorar y la cólera en mí se intensifica, pero mi pequeño está aquí, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, luchando por sobrevivir.

—Ahora yo también lo he perdido. —Continua Elena— ¡Solo me consuela el que tú tampoco lo tendrás! Y sufrirás aún más cuando ese bastardo por fin deje de respirar. —Dice ella regocijándose de mi dolor.

— ¿Creíste de verdad que te quedarías con todo el imperio de Christian? ¿Embarazándote, y trayendo a éste engendro al mundo? —Sigue diciéndome mientras señala la cajita de cristal donde está mi pequeño. — ¡Pues ya vez que tu burdo intento por ser alguien en las altas esferas de Seattle no te ha servido de nada! Este niño está a punto de morir, y tú te quedaras como al principio… en la calle, de donde nunca debiste haber salido. —Estoy adsorbiendo cada palabra que esta víbora venenosa me está diciendo, siento como cada una de ellas se apodera de mi torrente sanguíneo… matándome lentamente.

—Los Grey solo te acogieron en su casa por ser la madre de su nieto. Pero pronto ya no habrá nada que los una… Pobre de ti, Anastasia, que ingenua eres. ¡Ese niño está más muerto que vivo!, pero aun di no lo fuera… ¿De verdad pensaste que siendo tú una insignificante niñata iban a permitir que criaras a su nieto?—continua diciendo mientras mira la incubadora donde está mi bebé — Carrick es un abogado muy importante y muy sagaz, de seguro ya tenía todo preparado para que su nieto no pasase penalidades que seguramente tú le darías. ¡No eras más que una incubadora de su nieto! —en eso mis fuerzas comienzan a aumentar, y toda la rabia que tengo acumulada por todo lo que me ha pasado desde que Christian murió y por lo que acaba de decirme esta maldita pedófila están haciendo mella en mí y me dan las fuerzas necesarias para intentar defenderme.

— ¡Largo de aquí, maldita pedófila! … ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mí o a mi hijo nunca más! si no sabrás de lo que esta ingenua es capaz de hacerle. Como usted dijo, ¡Ya no tengo nada y por lo mismo, no tengo nada que perder!

Me levanto para acercarme a ella pero mis fuerzas comienzan a mermar, quisiera poner las manos en su garganta y extirparla hasta que dejase de respirar.

Cuando me acerco, Grace entra a la sala y nos ve a Elena y a mí. En cierto modo parece extrañada de que la señora Robinson esté aquí, pero ¿De qué otra manera ella podría estar aquí si Grace no le hubiese avisado? De repente las palabras de Elena retumban en mi cabeza.

" _Los Grey solo te acogieron en su casa por ser la madre de su nieto."_

" _No eras más que una incubadora de su nieto"_

¡Y yo que creí en todo lo que Grace me había dicho! Del amor incondicional que profesaba a su hijo el cual pensé que tal vez podía tener un poco de ese cariño para mí. Pero Elena tiene razón. Ellos me han engañado todo este tiempo. ¿Quién dice que ya no sabía que estaba embarazada cuando me internaron la primera vez en el hospital?, todo lo que ha pasado estos meses empieza a cobrar sentido para mí. Se aprovecharon de una muchacha ingenua e inexperta, todos se confabularon para "protegerme", cuando lo único que estaban protegiendo era al hijo de Christian Grey, era lo único que les importaba de mí.

Ahora mi pobre niño está aquí, totalmente indefenso, al hilo entre la vida y la muerte, ellos ya no tienen por qué seguir protegiéndome, y yo ya no tengo que seguir permitiendo que me vean la cara de imbécil.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Elena?, no sabías que estabas en el hospital. —le dice a Elena, parece sorprendida de verla aquí.

—Perdóname querida, me entere lo que ocurría y quise venir a dar mi solidaridad con la familia—Le dice la muy hipócrita señora Robinson.

Grace ve mi cara y asume muy bien que la señora Lincoln solo me está incomodando. En estos momentos no puedo decir nada, me siento muy débil y mis pocas fuerzas sé que se las debo a mi bebé, así que como puedo regreso al asiento cerca de la incubadora.

—Será mejor que te marches Elena, no deberías estar aquí, solo pueden estar los padre de los niños, y los doctores.

—Lo siento, Grace, no lo sabía, lamento tanto lo que ha pasado con tu nieto. ¡Mi más sentido pésame! — Le dice silenciosamente a Grace, pero puedo escucharla perfectamente.

— ¡Mi nieto aun esta con vida, Elena!—le espeta Grace, puedo escuchar que está molesta— ¡Será mejor que te retires de aquí cuanto antes! Y le hace un ademan de que salga de la sala.

Elena lo hace, y Grace trata de acercarse a mí y a mi hijo.

—Será mejor que tú también te retires, Grace. —Le digo con sequedad — ¡No quiero a ninguno de ustedes aquí!, en este momento solo seremos mi bebé y yo el tiempo que nos quede ¡No quiero que nadie más lo vea!

—Pero Anastasia….

— ¡SAL DE AQUÍ GRACE! —Le grito con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan.

Los ojos de Grace se abrieron de par en par al escuchar mis palabras, estoy molesta y muy dolida por todas las cosas que esa mujer acaba de decirme, sigo pensando que ella tiene razón. Todo este tiempo he sido una marioneta manejada por los Grey para traer al mundo al hijo de Christian, ¡Pero ya no más!, ¡Mi hijo es solo Mío!, ¡Mío y de nadie más!, no lo compartiré con nadie, el tiempo que le quede solo se lo dedicare a él. ¡No dejaré que nadie más le haga daño! Dejo caer unas lágrimas de mis mejillas pero sé que este dolor me dará las fuerzas para seguir con lo que me he propuesto.

— ¡Vete, Grace! Ni mi hijo ni yo te necesitamos. Ni a ti ni a ninguno de tu familia, eso incluye a quienes trabajan para ustedes. Así que puedes decirle a Taylor que me deje en paz, a partir de ahora no hay nada que nos vincule.

—Anastasia sé que estas sufriendo, ¡pero él es mi nieto! — me dice Grace con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no estoy dispuesta a ceder de ninguna forma, sus lágrimas no me van a amilanar en estos momentos, me he propuesto defender a mi hijo y eso haré.

— ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Solo mío!, su padre no está para velar por él pero yo sí. ¡No quiero a ninguno de ustedes cerca de mi hijo! —Le repito. — ¡Ahora vete! —Le digo y mi voz es mucho más enérgica de lo que quise aparentar, Grace se va de la unidad neonatal con mucho pesar en su rostro. Pero en estos momentos no me importa. Lo único que me importa es mi pequeño bebé. Nunca tuve tiempo de darle un nombre mientras estuvo dentro de mí, Solo el día que vi ese pequeño trajecito de osito pardo el día que cumplí los cinco meses… estaba ¡tan emocionada!

—Sabes, mi bebe, aunque no sabías que venias yo ya te quería, eres lo único que tengo y mi razón de vivir, mi pequeño Teddy.

Entra una de las enfermeras, y lentamente se acerca a mí.

—Señora, debe ir a su habitación a descansar, yo cuidare del pequeño, le prometo que si hay algún cambio, se lo haré saber. —Me dice la enfermera.

— ¡NO!, me quedaré con el aquí todo el tiempo que necesite. —Le digo.

—Pero usted también necesita descansar, fue un parto muy complicado, y tiene que reposar para que sane la herida de la cesárea.

— ¡Ya le dije que de aquí no salgo sin mi hijo!—le digo muy molesta a la enfermera—Ya se lo que dijeron los doctores, por favor, déjeme estar con él. —le digo más sosegada.

La enfermera solo me mira con pesar y se marcha, pero no tengo tiempo para molestarme por eso en estos momentos, ni para tomar en cuenta a nadie más que al pequeño que se encuentra en esa cajita de cristal que lo mantiene aún con vida, meto mi mano por uno de los orificios de la incubadora y tomo una de sus pequeñas manitas.

—Aquí está mamá mi pequeño, por favor no te vayas de mi lado… ¡Ahora solo somos tu y yo!— Le digo, rogándole a Dios que no lo aparte de mí. Y empiezo a cantar una canción de cuna, una que calme todas mis emociones en este momento y le den esperanza y calma a mi pequeño Teddy.

—Por favor, Christian. ¡Si te llevas a mi hijo!… ¡por favor!… ¡Llévame con ustedes! —Le suplico.

 **FIN**


	52. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

—No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo ¡me han engañado todo este tiempo!… — Dice el hombre sorprendido ante la confesión que le estaba haciendo la mujer que tenía en frente y que por mucho tiempo consideraba su familia, amiga y una de sus salvadoras. — ¿Pero por qué? —Le dice a la mujer mientras están en una pequeña cabaña cerca de Vancouver.

—No fue nuestra intención, estábamos asustadas, ese hombre nos tenía acorraladas, nos iba a vender al mejor postor, de seguro ahora estaría prostituyéndome en algún lugar de mala muerte… —Dice la chica, sus palabras se salían de su boca de manera atropellada. —Íbamos esposadas por ese paraje, él había dicho que estaba desierto y que nadie nos encontraría allí… no teníamos a nadie. Salimos de nuestro país en busca de una vida mejor… más calmada. ¡No teníamos la intensión de destrozarle la vida a nadie! Ese hombre supo de nuestra situación y se aprovechó de nosotras.

— ¿Cómo paso? —Pregunta el hombre mientras ve que la chica lo mira con terror en sus ojos, él estaba muy molesto por lo que acababa de descubrir— ¡DIME! ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ?—repite nuevamente.

—Ángel, somos ilegales, estamos en el país con documentos falsos, ¡Por favor no nos delates!—Le dice la chica, en un tono que denota su miedo.

-¡Solo dime que pasó!— Repite el hombre, tratando de calmarse, la chica suspira y comienza a decirle:

— ¡Un Helicóptero cayó cerca del lago! Mike, el traficante que nos tenía, vio todo y se acercó a ver. Vimos a dos personas salir del aparato, uno iba mal herido… la mujer salió corriendo en busca de ayuda. Fue cuando Mike se acercó al sujeto y lo aparto del Helicóptero, vio que el hombre tenía dinero encima, se veía que era una persona adinerada, estaba encantado con la idea de aprovecharse de la situación lo más posible. El hombre estaba desmayado tenía una herida en su cabeza y una pierna lastimada. Mike robo su billetera con sus documentos y se acercó al aparato para ver que más provecho podía sacar del asunto. ¡Fue cuando el aparato explotó! —Dice la chica.

—El golpe de la cabeza del hombre fue muy fuerte, Lucia y yo intentamos zafarnos en cuanto pudimos, la tormenta ayudó a que el fuego mermara y pudimos acercarnos y conseguir las llaves de las esposas. Pero el hombre estaba mal herido. Nos llevamos al vehículo de Mike y condujimos todo el camino, hasta llegar aquí. Este es un lugar muy calmado y hemos vuelto a empezar nuevamente… Ángel… ¡Ese hombre, eras tú! — Le dice.

— ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de eso? —el hombre recordaba otras cosas, imágenes que se entrelazaban entre sueños, pesadillas de un niño al que un hombre que imaginó era su padre, golpeaba y quemaba con cigarrillos, y otras de unos ojos… unos cálidos ojos azules que le miraban anhelando algo de él que aún no lograba entender. Esas imágenes lo habían atormentado todo este tiempo desde que podía recordar...

—Angel, perdónanos. —dice la mujer, sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar por sus mejillas, ella era casi una niña y había sido manipulada toda su vida.

¡No!—pensó Angel — ¡Ella solo es una víctima más!

— ¿Y yo? —Le replica a la mujer— no se les ocurrió decirme antes, no sé de dónde vengo, tal vez alguien esté buscándome.

—Ángel, no sabemos nada de ti, de tu pasado, todo este tiempo te cuidamos y después gracias a ti se nos han abierto varias puertas y nos ha ido bien en esta nueva vida. Lucia y yo no tenemos como pagarte.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? — Pregunta el hombre.

— ¡Porque Lucia se enamoró de ti!… pensó que si te tenía con nosotras, tal vez pudieses enamorarte de ella. Tenía miedo que si te lo decía te fueras para siempre.

— Quiero a Lucia, como te quiero a ti, pero estoy seguro que no es el amor que ella quiere. — Le dice el hombre, era verdad él las quería como si ellas fueran sus hermanas.

—Lo sé, por eso me pidió que fuera yo quien te dijera la verdad. Ella no tiene el valor de hacerlo, ni darte la cara. Se ha ido a ver lo del negocio que le has encomendado.

El hombre sentía un cumulo de emociones, estaba decepcionado de las mujeres que hasta ahora pensó que eran como sus hermanas y furioso por saber que tal vez tenía otra vida, sus pesadillas no auguraban que fuera una buena vida, pero él quería saber.

— ¿Hay algo más?— pregunta nuevamente a la chica.

—Sí — Dice la mujer, busca entre los cajones de la pequeña repisa que hay en la cabaña y se la entrega—En tus ropas había esto.

Y saca una cajita pequeña muy maltrecha, él la abre lentamente y ve que es un pequeño llavero con la palabra Seattle escrito de un lado, cuando lo voltea observa otra palabra.

Sí.


	53. Aviso

La nueva temporada se titula

" **Camino a la felicidad"**

y empezaré a subirla en cuanto pueda , Gracias a todo los que me leyeron y a los que les gusto mi historia

Otra Vez

Gracias

Alana


	54. Aviso 2

Para aquellos que no entendieron, mi segunda historia titulada "Camino a la felicidad" es la segunda parte de Aprendiendo a vivir sin ti, en donde se desarrolla el epilogo de la misma, aparte de dar continuidad a la trama inicial.

Esto lo digo por que en un review me colocaron que por que no terminé la trama... y si se terminó, ese fue la primera parte

Espero que me lean en mi segunda historia.

For those who did not understand, my second story titled "Road to Happiness" is the second part of learning to live without you, where the epilogue of it takes place, apart from giving continuity to the initial frame.

I say this because I put in a review that I did not finish the story ... and if it was over, that was the first part I hope I read in my second story.


End file.
